La Légende de l'Harmonie (2014-2015)
by IGIBAB
Summary: Equestria, 4000 ans après le bannissement de Luna. Les éléments de l'harmonie n'existent plus, l'arbre a brulé il y a 3000 ans. La guerre fait rage depuis 500 ans maintenant entre Luna et Celestia. Dans ce chaos, que peut faire un poney amnésique qui vient tout juste de se réveiller ?
1. Chapitre 1 - Cette Vieille Histoire

Chapitre 1 - Cette Vieille Histoire

 _Quand j'étais petit, il me semble que l'on m'a raconté l'histoire des éléments de l'harmonie. Je dis il me semble, car je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de mon enfance, ni même du passé, ni même d'hier. Les éléments de l'harmonie... Combien y en avait-il déjà? Six il me semble. Tout me semble tellement loin. Comment s'appelaient-ils? La franchise... non... non, l'honnêteté, voila. L'honnêteté, la gentillesse, la générosité. Quoi d'autres déjà? La loyauté, le rire... Et le dernier..._

 _Impossible de m'en souvenir. De toutes façons, plus aucun de ces mots n'a de sens aujourd'hui. Les gens mentent tout le temps, changent de camp, ne pensent qu'à eux, et les coups-bas ne manquent pas. Quand au rire..._

Le poney mauve, à la crinière bleu claire et aux yeux verts, eu une larme. Il rassemblait le peu de souvenirs qu'il possédait encore.

 _Est-ce que quelqu'un sait encore ce qu'est le rire aujourd'hui?_

Il était assis, la tête penchée, à l'orée d'une forêt composée d'arbres morts. La vie quittait ces lieux. Il continua de se rappeler de cette vieille légende.

 _Il y a 3000 ans, les éléments de l'harmonie battaient Nightmare Moon pour lui redonner un cœur qui ne saignait pas et l'apparence de Luna. Il y a 3000 ans, ils gagnaient contre Discord et arrivaient même à le rendre vivable. Il y a 3000 ans, ils défaisaient les plans de Sombra et de Chrysalis. Il y a 3000 ans, Equestria était en paix..._

 _2500 ans après la mort du dernier élément de l'harmonie, l'honnêteté si je me souviens bien, Luna basculait à nouveau dans l'ombre et agressait sa sœur, un coup prévu depuis 500 ans selon certains. Pourtant, elle ne put tuer Celestia, et elle s'enfuit, ayant prévu que son plan pouvait échouer. La guerre fût ouvertement déclarée entre elles, et certains poneys choisirent le camp de Luna._

 _À la mort de son seul ami, un des élément de l'harmonie, je ne sais plus lequel, Discord tenta de s'en faire de nouveaux. Mais aucuns ne lui apportaient la même amitié que le premier, aucuns n'étaient sincères, ils redoutaient tous son pouvoir et cherchaient à ne pas provoquer sa colère plus qu'à devenir vraiment amis avec lui. Il s'en rendit compte très vite, on ne trompe pas celui qui peut tromper la nature, et il partit en exil. Personne n'a entendu parler de lui depuis._

 _Les éléments ne répondent plus à Celestia. D'ailleurs, ils n'existent plus. Une fois tout les représentants des éléments mort, un gigantesque incendie se déclencha dans la forêt d'Everfree, et l'arbre de l'harmonie brula jusqu'à la dernière branche. Les éléments disparurent avec lui._

 _Aujourd'hui, la guerre fait rage entre Celestia et Luna, entre la Nouvelle République Lunarienne et l'Empire Solaire. Chaque camp possède presque le même nombre de soldat, et les batailles causent des milliers de morts de chaque côtés. La technologie des armes a évoluée de manière effrayante, tout les moyens sont bons pour écraser l'autre._

 _Et moi..._

Il leva la tête vers la lune, elle resplendissait. Chacune des princesses levait et baissait son astre à tour de rôle, malgré les temps de crises. La présence de l'astre de son camp dans le ciel redonnait toujours espoir aux troupes, mais elles tournaient aussi pour des raison de besoin d'énergie, tenir un astre levé demande beaucoup de magie. Le besoin d'harmonie qui avait jadis animé ce cycle n'était plus aujourd'hui considéré comme une raison valable d'alterner jour et nuit.

 _Moi, je suis là, ne me souvenant plus qui je suis, pour qui j'étais, et n'ayant plus rien à espérer de ce monde, à part peut-être comprendre qui je suis. Même ma cutie mark ne m'aide pas à savoir qui je suis: un rond blanc, qu'est-ce que ça peut vouloir dire?_

Il avança sans réel but, se remémorant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Comment avait-il perdu la mémoire?

 _Je me suis réveillé par terre. Soit je me suis assommé, soit on m'a assommé. Je ne sais plus rien, à part cette vieille légende. Quels étaient leurs noms déjà? Pink...Pinkie. Pinkie Poo? Piou? Pay?Il y avait aussi Apple... Applecrack? Quelque chose comme ça. Shutterfly, ou Fluttershy. Fluttershy plutôt. Rainbow... Dash je crois. Et... Rarity._

 _Le dernier... Twi... Twi... Impossible de m'en rappeler._

Un cri le tira de ses rêveries. Un cri de détresse, un cri de jument, un cri affreux.

 _Qu'est-ce que...? Il y a quelqu'un? Pourquoi cri t-elle? Je dois aller voir!_

Il se lança au galop à travers la plaine. Sa crinière resplendissait à la lumière de la lune. Sa cutie mark, ronde et blanche, reflétait l'astre.

 _Pourquoi dois-je aller voir? Pourquoi? Remarque... Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire._

Il arriva à l'orée d'une autre forêt, feuillue cette fois ci, et vit de la lumière émanant de torches et d'un feu de camp. Il se cacha dans un buisson pour observer la situation.

Une quinzaine de poneys, pégases et licornes, tous en tenues de soldats, étaient là. La plupart étaient en train de boire autour du feu de camp, discutant bruyamment, pour certains ivres. Il y avait aussi trois cages en fer montées sur roues, regroupées dans un coin, dans lesquelles se trouvaient trois poneys. Une licorne bleue, un pégase marron et une ponette terrestre rouge. Quatre des soldats se tenaient devant les cages.

L'un d'eux, visiblement ivre, lâcha:

"Alors c'est eux qu'sont censés r'présenter un élément de l'harmonie?"

La curiosité de l'amnésique fut piquée au vif, et il essaya de se rapprocher discrètement pour écouter plus attentivement cette conversation.

"On n'en sait rien! Mais le chef veut qu'on lui rapporte tout les poneys possibles!" répondit un autre, plus sobre.

Le poney ivre dévisagea la ponette terrestre terrifiée. Il se jeta à moitié contre sa cage, et passa quelques sabot à travers, beuglant:

"Et toi? T'es c'nsé êt' quoi?"

La pauvre eut un mouvement de recul, mais elle ne pouvait pas aller bien loin.

Le poney ricana.

"Comme si t'pouvais servir à quelqu'chose!"

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

"Laissez-moi partir, pitié." murmura t-elle.

Les autres ne l'entendirent visiblement pas. L'ivre ajouta:

"J'en f'rais bien mon quatre-heure moi."

"Arrête un peu!" le dissuada un des poneys. "On a déjà dû en tuer une tout à l'heure, on peut pas se permettre d'en abîmer une autre."

En parlant, il tendit nonchalamment son sabot vers l'extérieur du camp. L'amnésique écarquilla les yeux quand il vit ce qui se trouvait là: Un cadavre de ponette, visiblement tuée de plusieurs flèches dans le dos alors qu'elle tentait de s'enfuir.

 _C'est elle qui a criée... Quelle bande de monstres!_

"Rho, aller!" insista le poney ivre. "Y'a pas d'éléments d'la chasteté que je sache! Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu l'occasion de s'amuser!"

Le poney qui avait tenté de l'en dissuader leva les yeux aux ciels, tandis que les autres arboraient des sourires malsains. Visiblement, sur les quatre, seul un était raisonnable, ou tout de moins n'était pas assoiffé de violence.

Sans attendre de réponse, l'ivre entreprit d'ouvrir la cage avec les clefs.

"S'inquietez pas, vous z'aurez le droit à votre tour." fit-il en ricanant.

Il traina du sabot la pauvre en dehors de sa cage alors qu'elle hurlait:

"Non! Pitié! Pas ça!"

Elle se débattit, mais les deux autres la maintinrent au sol, tandis que le troisième se "préparait".

Ils commencèrent à la violer. Alors qu'elle hurlait et pleurait, la rage ne cessait de montée dans le cœur de l'amnésique. Il voulait faire quelque chose, mais il n'avait aucune chance à quatre contre un, et les autres n'étaient pas loin. Il pensait encore de manière rationnelle, pour l'instant. Il assista donc à la scène, impuissant, contenant sa rage.

Une fois son désir assouvit, l'ivre recula d'un grand rire, tandis qu'un des deux autres qui maintenait la ponette relâchait son emprise pour prendre sa place. C'est à ce moment qu'elle décida d'effectuer une action lancée par le désespoir.

Une ruade dans les parties génitales de son violeur, un uppercut dans le dernier qui la tenait, et elle s'enfuit au galop. Le troisième, surpris, ne réagit pas immédiatement.

Elle galopa vers l'obscurité, une chance de s'en sortir! Elle allait vivre!

Un sabot sortit de l'ombre, lui saisi la tête, et une lame passa sur sa gorge. Après un cri noyé dans le sang, son corps tomba au sol, encore secoué de quelque spasmes.

Le quatrième poney, qui n'avait pas pris part au viol, sortit de l'obscurité, rangeant l'arme qu'il tenait dans sa bouche dans son fourreau.

"Je vous avais prévenus!" réprimanda t-il en soupirant. "Comment va t-on expliquer ça une fois qu'on aura rejoins les autres demain?"

"Ben quoi?" fit l'ivre, qui ne semblait pas regretter son geste le moins du monde, tout comme ses camarades. "Elle a voulue s'enfuir, alors on l'a tuée. Fin de l'histoire."

Il éclata d'un grand rire et les trois se retournèrent et repartirent en direction du camp. L'un d'eux entendis soudain un bruit sourd et s'arrêta.

Il regarda derrière lui, croyant avoir mal entendu. L'obscurité de la nuit était la seule chose présente, pas de trace de son compatriote qui s'était trouvé ici i peine quelque secondes.

"Bullet?" appela t-il.

Les deux autres s'arrêtèrent à leur tour en l'entendant, et se retournèrent.

"Un problème?" demanda l'ivre.

Le premier s'avança dans l'obscurité en disant:

"Je ne sais pas, Bullet était juste là..."

Les deux autres le virent avancer dans la nuit, et après quelques mètres, il disparu dans le noir.

"Alors Redy? Tu le vois?" demanda l'ivre.

Pas de réponse.

Il fronça les sourcils.

"Là, on a un problème."

Il donna une tape à son confrère.

"Va réveiller les autres, je crois qu'on a de la visite."

Il ne paniquait pas. L'attaque était trop subtile pour être commanditée par un grand nombre de personne. Une armée plus nombreuse qu'eux aurait préférée une attaque directe en profitant de la surprise plutôt que de légers assauts qui risquaient de compromettre sa couverture.

Alors que l'autre allait chercher du renfort, l'ivre s'avança prudemment vers le noir, lame dégainée. Une dague, idéale pour un combat trop rapproché, et il était un des rare poneys à savoir se battre aussi bien avec l'arme au sabot que dans la bouche. L'arme était affutée et il savait s'en servir.

Silencieux et calme. Même sous l'emprise de l'alcool, il restait un bon combattant.

Un bruissement de feuille. Il tourna la tête, et une fraction de seconde plus tard se retrouva emporté par une ombre. Il fût projeter au sol, un poney le tenant fermement, un sabot sur la gorge, l'autre sur celui qui tenait sa lame. Son adversaire n'était visible que par sa crinière bleue claire et ses yeux verts remplis de rage.

Cette pression sur sa gorge n'était pas naturelle! Il essaya de se dégager, mais rien n'y fit. À côté de lui il aperçu du coin du l'œil les cadavres de Bullet et Redy, tout deux figés dans une expression de stupeur, le cou compressé, un filet de sang sortant de la bouche. Eux étaient morts sur le coup, pas lui. Il avait une chance de s'en sortir.

Il déplaça son sabot libre sur le côté et donna un coup dans le flanc de son opposant. Celui-ci ne broncha pas.

Cette sensation. Aucun poney ne pouvait avoir une telle force.

Il dégagea d'un rapide mouvement son sabot avec la dague, et tenta de viser là tête, mais à peine esquissa t-il le mouvement que son adversaire écrasa son second sabot sur sa gorge, la broyant définitivement.

L'amnésique regarda la dépouille de ce monstre, la bouche remplie de sang. Il haletait. Il venait de tuer trois poneys, et il l'avait fait très facilement. Trop facilement pour lui. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'une vie serait si fragile, si facile à ôter. Il n'avait finalement pas pu contrôler sa rage...

Les bruits du camp en train de s'animer le rappelèrent à la réalité. Il ne pouvait pas affronter une douzaine de poney comme ça! Il remarqua les clefs à la ceinture du dernier cadavre, et il les prit sans vraiment savoir quoi en faire. Il repartit se cacher dans l'ombre. Sa couleur mauve était son avantage.

 _Il faut que je réfléchisse! Un plan, un plan!_

Il repensa à la ponette qui s'était faite tuée, et ses pensées revinrent sur les deux autres enfermés.

 _Il faut que je les sauves! Voila mon plan! Bientôt, la moitié du camp, voir plus, sera ici! J'ai une occasion!_

Tandis que les torches s'approchaient de l'endroit où avaient étés vus pour la dernière fois les trois disparus, le poney contourna le camp et revint derrière les cages. Personne n'avait pensé à les garder. Coup de chance.

Il s'approcha de la première furtivement, jetant des coups d'œils à droite et à gauche.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous mon vieux? Ils vont bientôt rappliquer! Pas le temps de finasser!_

Il se précipita alors devant la cage et entreprit de l'ouvrir avec les clefs.

La licorne bleue à l'intérieur avait été surprise par son apparition mais n'avait pas criée. Elle avait déduis à son allure qu'il ne faisait pas partit des soldats. Une fois la cage ouverte, elle lui sauta dessus, le serrant dans ses sabots.

"Merci! Mille fois merci!"

"Chut!" ordonna son sauveur.

Le pégase dans la cellule voisine remarqua alors la présence de ce poney. Aussitôt, il se précipita sur le bord de sa cage et appela en chuchotant:

"Hé! Psst! Libère moi! S'il te plait!"

"J'arrive." répondit le poney en se libérant de l'étreinte de la licorne.

Mais au moment où il s'approcha, un cri se fit entendre:

"Le voila! Il est là! Près des prisonniers!"

Il fit volte-face et constata que trois soldats arrivaient.

 _Bordel! Ils sont trop nombreux, et bientôt ils seront encore plus! Qu'est-ce que je fais!?_

Dans un geste précipité, il lança les clefs en direction du pégase alors que les soldats approchaient au galop.

"Débrouille-toi!"

"Merci vieux!" fit le pégase en attrapant les clefs au vol.

L'amnésique se retourna, la licorne avait déjà avancée dans la forêt et lui faisait signe:

"Dépêche-toi!"

Les soldats n'étaient pas loin, il fonça sans réfléchir dans l'obscurité, suivant la licorne bleutée.

 _J'espère qu'il a réussi à s'en sortir!_

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière-lui: les soldats les poursuivaient, ils ne l'avaient donc pas vus lui lancer les clefs. Si il se débrouillait bien, le pégase pouvait s'échapper. Cette pensé le rassura et il put se concentrer sur sa course.

Les soldats en armure étaient légèrement plus lents qu'eux, et un écart se fit. Mais ils étaient entrainés et plus endurant, donc cette distance finirait par se raccourcir.

 _Bon sang! Comment peut-on s'en sortir?_

Il suivait toujours la licorne, et celle-ci disparue soudain de sa vue. Il fût surpris, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter, et une fois parvenue à la hauteur de l'endroit où il l'avait perdu de vu, il se sentit brusquement attiré sur le côté.

Il se retrouva dans un creux d'arbre, la licorne en face de lui. Il voulu l'interroger, mais elle lui fit signe de se taire et baissa un rideau de feuilles devant l'entrée.

Les soldats passèrent à côté sans les remarqués, et ils continuèrent tout droit, pourchassant le vide.

Une fois qu'ils furent assez éloignés, l'amnésique demanda:

"Mais comment savais-tu qu'il y avait ce trou ici?"

La licorne sourit.

"J'ai grandi ici, c'est là que je dormais la nuit quand je restais dehors trop longtemps. Nous sommes tranquilles pour un moment, de l'extérieur cet endroit est invisible, surtout de nuit."

Effectivement, très peu de lumière lunaire filtrait à travers les épais branchages dissimulant l'entrée, mais leurs yeux habitués au noir leurs permettaient de se distinguer l'un-l'autre. Il avait maintenant l'occasion d'observer la licorne plus en détails: Bleu claire de pelage, une chevelure longue, lisse et arrondie, d'un bleu foncé, de grands yeux verts, et une cutie mark avec deux étoiles.

La licorne soupira de soulagement.

"Je ne te remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir sauvée! Je m'appelle Stary Navigate, et toi?"

L'amnésique resta bloqué quelques instants.

 _Mon nom? Elle me demande mon nom? Comment je pourrais m'en souvenir alors que je ne me souvient de presque rien?_

"Je ne sais pas comment je m'appelle. Je n'ai aucun souvenir plus vieux que cette nuit..."

"Oh. Ça explique la trace de sang sur ta tête."

Le poney se tâta le front, et il est vrai qu'un endroit semblait imbibé d'un substance collante. Du sang coagulé. Il s'était donc cogné la tête quelque part, voila pourquoi il était amnésique.

 _Merde! Comment je me suis fais ça? Une chute? Maintenant que j'y repense, je me suis réveillé la tête sur une pierre. J'ai de la chance de ne pas m'être tué alors!_

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, la licorne semblait elle aussi plongée dans ses réflexions, elle scrutait le poney en se grattant le menton. Il le remarqua:

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Moon Help! C'est un joli nom, tu ne trouve pas? En plus, ça va bien avec ta cutie mark!" fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Le poney resta bouche bée. Il venait d'être baptisé par une licorne tout juste rencontrée.

 _Moon Help... Ça sonne bien. Ça m'est même familier!_

Il sourit:

"J'adore!"

"Alors c'est décidé, dorénavant tu sera Moon Help!"

Ils rirent de bon cœur, mais silencieusement. Il avait un nom. Pour la première fois de la soirée, il se sentait bien, apaisé. La réalité lui revint en tête, mais une petite lueur s'était allumée dans son esprit.

"C'était qui ces soldats? Ils sont de l'Empire Solaire ou de la Nouvelle République Lunarienne?"

"Je ne pense pas qu'ils appartiennent à un des deux camp, ils ne portaient pas les armures normales. Il me semble même en avoir entendu un parler de L'Armée de Discord. Tu le connais?"

 _L'armée de Discord? Mais... Plus personne n'a de ses nouvelles depuis 3000 ans! Il rejoint la bataille maintenant? Mais autre chose:_

"Je les ais entendu dire qu'ils vous avaient capturés car vous étiez censés représenter les éléments de l'harmonie, c'est vrai?"

"Oui, je les ais entendus aussi, mais j'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils voulaient dire. C'est quoi cette histoire d'élément? Y'en a même un qui a parlé d'un arbre et tout."

 _Elle ne sait pas? Elle ne connait pas les éléments de l'harmonie, ni Discord? Mais... Alors pourquoi je me souviens avoir appris ça très jeune moi? Une légende comme ça, en ces temps troublés, devrait circuler sans cesse, pour redonner espoir aux gens, non?_

 _Non, plus important: Ils cherchent à réunir les éléments de l'harmonie. Pourquoi l'armée de Discord, le dieu de chaos, chercherait les éléments? Et c'est stupide! Réunir les représentants des éléments alors que les éléments ont disparus? Il faut que j'en apprenne plus!_

"Où vous emmenaient-ils?"

"Vers le nord il me semble. Du moins, c'est ce que m'avait dit l'autre prisonnière." Elle eut une grimace en repensant à la pauvre qui avait été tuée, puis continua: "Il ne m'ont capturé que cette après-midi. Apparemment, ils doivent rejoindre d'autres groupes plus loin."

"Bien! Je vais donc au nord!"

La licorne parue chiffonnée.

"Je ne t'accompagnerais pas, désolée."

"Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ça. Je comprends parfaitement que tu ne veuille pas y aller. Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire?"

Elle réfléchit.

"Je ne sais pas... Surement trouver un endroit tranquille, chercher mon amie. Je n'aime pas cette guerre, je ne veux pas m'y mêler."

"Alors bonne chance."

Il souleva le rideau et entreprit de sortir. Avant de le rabaisser, il regarda la licorne, qui avait les yeux fixés sur lui.

"Au revoir, Stary Navigate." fit-il avec un demi-sourire.

"Au revoir, Moon Help." lui répondit-elle avant qu'il n'abaisse les feuilles et ne disparaisse de sa vision.

C'était la guerre. Tout deux l'avait échappée belle cette nuit, mais rien ne disait qu'ils puissent se revoir un jour. Ils le savaient, et chacun devait beaucoup à l'autre. Un nom, une vie.

 _Si les éléments sont réunis, la paix pourra revenir à Equestria! Mais si ils sont entre de mauvaises mains, ce ne sera rien de plus qu'un champ de misère! Il faut que j'en apprenne plus! Direction le nord! Je suis sur que le fait que je ne me souvienne que de cette histoire est lié à mon amnésie!_

Il s'élança dans la nuit, la lune lui servant de point de repère. Son esprit embrouillé n'avait même pas fait le lien entre le dialogue des gardes et Stary. Il venait de laisser derrière-lui un potentiel élément de l'harmonie.


	2. Chapitre 2 - L'Armée de Discord

Chapitre 2 - L'armée de Discord

"Désolée petite sœur..."

"Les excuses sont inutiles grande sœur..."

* * *

Le petit village était dévasté. Les rares maisons encore debout brûlaient sous le soleil couchant. Un peu partout, la plupart du temps plantés sur des cadavres, des drapeaux flottaient au vent, représentant une créature étrange, composée de différents animaux. Discord. En dessous était inscrite la devise de l'armée de Discord: "Chaos démesuré!".

Deux poneys en armure rouge étaient là, une licorne mâle et un poney terrestre. Ils discutaient assez légèrement pour des personnes au milieu d'un champ de ruines et de morts.

"Aucun élément potentiel ici non plus!" pesta la licorne.

"Pas facile de les détectés, et je ne pense pas que beaucoup de gens puissent convenir à la description d'un élément de l'harmonie aujourd'hui." répondit le poney terrestre.

"Ouais, sur les quinze groupes, on a à peine sept éléments potentiels, la plupart ont étés tués durant les transports. On a peut-être tués de vrais éléments!"

"Qu'importe, au moins l'ennemi ne les auras pas, c'est le but, non? Je vois pas à quoi d'autre ça pourrait servir!"

La licorne regarda le poney bizarrement.

"Des éléments assez puissants pour défaire n'importe quel dirigeant de faction, tu vois pas d'autres utilité?"

"Nous sommes l'armée de Discord! Depuis quand on utilise quelque chose qui répand l'harmonie?"

"Depuis quand le chaos a du sens?" fit la licorne en haussant un sourcil.

Un petit silence s'installa. Les deux soldats s'arrêtèrent.

"Tu l'as déjà vu toi, Discord?" demanda le poney.

"Oh non! Je doute même que les généraux le voient! À part peut-être le général-en-chef! Et c'est pas plus mal, ça entretient le doute sur son retour. Personne ne l'a vu depuis 3000 ans, beaucoup ne veulent pas y croire."

Le poney soupira:

"J'aime pas tellement être guidé par un chef potentiellement inexistant. Si jamais il n'était vraiment pas revenu, aurions-nous une chance de gagner cette guerre?"

"Oh oui!" répondit la licorne. "Nous sommes restés discrets, mais nous avons une petite armée, surtout dans les terres du nord. Luna et Celestia ont trop étés occupées par la guerre pour se soucier de ce qu'il se passait ailleurs, et nous avons envahis le nord. L'armée doit d'ailleurs se rassembler à la frontière d'ici quatre jours, il parait que le général-en-chef sera là! J'ai hâte d'y être, je serais promu sans aucun doutes!"

Ils reprirent leur chemin, sortant du village avant de le contourner pour rejoindre les autres troupes. Après la bataille, un répit leur avait été accordés et ils en avaient profité pour discuter un peu.

"Et les armées de Luna et Celestia sont très affaiblies" poursuivit la licorne. "Il parait même que la Nouvelle République Lunarienne a perdue son général-en-chef dans la dernière bataille! Un sacré coup du sort!"

"Les généraux-en-chefs sont si importants que ça? J'y connais rien à la hiérarchie militaire moi."

La licorne eu un petit rire moqueur.

"Ils sont juste en dessous des chefs de factions, chacun en a un. Ce sont de très grands stratèges, des bras droits fidèles, et d'excellents combattants! Ils font des ravages dans les combats et n'hésitent pas à se mettre en première ligne! Mais visiblement, ils ne sont pas invincibles."

La licorne s'arrêta pour regarder le village en feu. Le denier rayon du soleil venait juste de disparaitre.

"Magnifique n'est-ce pas?"

"Horrible plutôt" commenta le poney derrière lui.

"C'est ce qui rend ça magnifique, toute cette effusion de vie, ces instants, tout un pan de l'histoire envolé en quelques heures. Le chaos est une chose magnifique."

"Une vie est facile à enlever. Beaucoup trop pour que le chaos s'en revendique le droit."

"Ce sont les vainqueurs qui écrivent les dictionnaires!" renchérit la licorne, irritée. "Si nous gagnons, nous pourrons changer la propriété même de la mort!"

"La mort reste la mort, celle des villageois, la mienne, la tienne. Elle sera pareil pour tout le monde, mais la tienne viendra plus tôt."

La licorne ne compris pas sur le coup et réfléchit un instant. Elle se retourna pour demander ce qu'il entendait par là, mais à peine avait-elle tournée la tête que sa gorge fût tranchée. Le soldat licorne tomba au sol, le sang giclant abondamment. Il regarda le poney s'avancer vers lui, alors que ce dernier rangeai son arme.

"Traitre!" lança t-il en s'étouffant dans le sang qui remplissait sa bouche.

"Monstre." répondit calmement le poney. Il ôta son casque, laissant libre sa crinière bleue claire qui ondula sous la brise. "Et je n'ai jamais été de ton côté."

Le visage de la licorne fût couvert d'étonnement, puis se figea.

Moon Help enleva sa tenu de soldat. Il avait maintenant la plupart des infos qu'il désirait. Son plan avait marché. Tuer un soldat isolé et prendre son armure pour tenter de soutirer des informations aux autres, un plan risqué mais qui avait payé!

 _Ils recherchent donc bien les éléments! Mais ont-ils les pierres qui vont avec? Elles sont censées avoir été détruites! Et comment peuvent-ils savoir si quelqu'un est un élément où non?_

 _L'armée se rassemble dans les prochains jours au nord, il faut que je trouve un plan pour en savoir plus, voir même délivrer les représentants des éléments!_

 _Personne n'a donc vu Discord, peut-être que c'est juste quelqu'un qui a emprunté son nom. Si le dieu du chaos en personne se mêle à la guerre, je n'imagine pas la tournure que cela prendra. Remarque... Peut-être que Celestia et Luna trouverons un accord pour s'occuper de lui en priorité, mais j'en doute._

 _Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un mette la main sur les éléments! Mais comment faire? Comment puis-je les en empêcher? Il faut que je me rende au rassemblement de l'armée!_

À ce moment, le poney fût pris de vertiges. Il vacilla.

 _Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?_

Une succession de flash vint à son esprit. Tout était trop confus pour qu'il comprenne quoi que ce soit, et il en sortit avec un mal de crâne affreux. Il ferma les yeux, un sabot sur la tête, cherchant ce qu'il venait de voir, ou plutôt, de se souvenir.

 _Ma mémoire revient? Qu'est-ce que je viens de voir? Voyons, il faut que je me concentre._

Il était dans un décor flou et lumineux. Une ville avec de haut buildings, en proie aux flammes en pleine nuit. Des poneys couraient en tout sens, hurlant, paniquant, pour la plupart blessés. Des soldats en armures noires poursuivaient les civils avec des épées, des lances, des haches, blessant et tuant tout ce qui passait à leur portée. Il leva la tête, la lune était juste en face de lui, dans cette grande avenue, pleine et resplendissante de mille feux. Un rire dément perça parmi le tumulte du massacre, un étalon à la voix grave, ce rire machiavélique faisait froid dans le dos. Quelqu'un se réjouissait de ces morts.

Moon Help revint dans l'instant présent.

 _Est-ce mon passé que je viens de voir? Quelle était cette ville? Mon foyer? Pourquoi je me souviens de ça, et uniquement de ça? Et ce rire..._

Il eut un frisson.

 _Les ravages que provoquent cette guerre sont bien trop affreux!_

"Hé! Bones!? T'es là?" fit soudain une voix au loin.

 _Merde! Il doit chercher la licorne! Et si ça se trouve il n'est pas seul! Il faut que je parte!_

Moon se précipita sur le côté, dans les fourrés. Il attendit quelques instants, et apparurent une dizaine de poneys, la plupart riants bruyamment. Celui en tête ressemblait trait pour trait à la licorne que Moon avait tué, sauf que c'était un pégase. Sans doutes des jumeaux. Il possédait également une armure mieux ciselée, surement dû à un grade plus élevé.

Il remarqua la cadavre de la licorne avant les autres, et se précipita dessus, les yeux écarquillés.

"Bones... Non..." fit-il d'une voix brisée en caressant le visage de la licorne.

Les autres venaient tout juste de remarquer le cadavre. Ils fronçaient tous les sourcils. Certains prirent leur arme dans leur bouche.

"Il n'était pas mort après la bataille..." fit le pégase en se relevant, après avoir fermé les yeux du dénommé Bones. "Je l'ai vu partir avec un autre soldat. Il n'est pas ici. Soit c'est un traitre, soit il a été tué plus loin."

"Cela m'étonnerait qu'un simple soldat puisse venir à bout de ton frère comme ça, Artery." fit un des soldat. "Il était très doué au combat."

"Bon combattant ou non, un coup dans la gorge, par derrière, personne ne s'en sort. Il a été pris par surprise si j'en crois son visage." répondit Artery.

Il avait la rage dans les yeux et serrait les dents.

"Je vais tuer celui qui a fait ça!"

Au coin de son œil injecté de sang, perla une larme. Moon fût troublé.

 _Même ces monstres semblent avoir un cœur pour leur proches... Si seulement ils pouvaient en avoir pour leurs victimes._

"Il ne doit pas être loin." remarqua un autre soldat.

Artery releva la tête, le regard déterminé, un spasme dans l'œil.

"Je vais le trouver. Je vais le dépecer. Lui faire bouffer ses propres entrailles." fit-il d'une voix calme, mais remplie de haine.

Il tourna la tête, cherchant une quelconque trace du responsable. Ce dernier se terrait dans son buisson. Le regard de Artery s'arrêta sur lui. Il n'était pas censé le voir à travers les fourrés, et pourtant.

 _Il me fixe. Il m'a vu. Ce regard..._

Artery s'avança vers les fourrés. Moon se terra un peu plus sur lui-même. Les autres avancèrent également, n'ayant pas remarqués Moon, mais suivant Artery.

 _Non... Il faut que je bouge! Si ils me trouvent, je suis foutu!_

Et pourtant il ne bougeait pas, tétanisé. Artery dégaina son épée et s'apprêta à pousser le buisson qui cachait Moon, quand soudain, juste à côté de lui, surgirent des soldats en armures sombres, hurlant, chargeant le groupe, armes dégainées.

Les soldats de l'armée de Discord ne furent cependant pas pris au dépourvus. À peine le premier soldat avait émergé de l'ombre que Artery lui avait planté son épée dans le thorax, profitant d'un trou entre la jointure de l'armure principale et la jambière, enfonçant son épée jusqu'au cœur de son opposant, et la retirant aussi sec pour se précipiter au combat.

Les nouveaux soldats étaient une douzaine, contre la dizaine de l'armée de Discord. Cependant, ce fût l'armée de Discord qui l'emporta, déplorant seulement 3 morts, alors que l'autre groupe avait été anéanti. Moon avait assisté au carnage, passif, allant jusqu'à oublier qu'il se trouvait là également.

"Des éclaireurs..." constata un pégase.

"Ou alors des soldats isolés après une bataille. À leur armure, ils sont de la Nouvelle République Lunarienne." ajouta Artery en rengainant.

"Ce sont surement eux qui ont tués ton frère." fit une licorne.

Artery cracha sur un des cadavre.

"Ça me dégoûte qu'il se soit fait tué par ces faibles!"

"Il faudrait peut-être prévenir le camp? Si ce sont des éclaireurs, une armée doit être pas loin, et elle va marcher sur nous quand ils verront que leurs éclaireurs ne reviennent pas."

"Pas faux." répondit Artery. "Allons-y."

"Tu ne prends pas la dépouille de ton frère?" s'étonna un autre pégase.

Artery l'a regardé, haussant un sourcil.

"C'était mon frère, oui. Je tenais à lui, oui. Mais c'est la guerre. Si vous voulez vous encombrer de chacun de vos potes morts au combat, vous n'irez pas bien loin. Il est aussi bien ici qu'ailleurs."

Le pégase sembla ne pas savoir où se mettre. Les autres se mirent en marche en direction du camp, et il suivit.

 _Je l'ai échappé belle! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si ces soldats n'avaient pas été là!_

 _Il faut que j'assiste au rassemblement de l'armée de Discord, peut-être en apprendrais-je plus ainsi! Le mieux serait à nouveau de me faire passer pour un des leurs, mais si j'en crois leurs dires, ils m'ont vus partir avec ce fameux Bones, donc ils me connaissent. Avec une armure, le problème n'est pas par rapport à ma peau, mais à ma crinière. Le bleu est bien trop voyant! À moins que..._

Moon s'approcha doucement du carnage. Les corps étaient en charpies. Il toucha la plaie d'un cadavre et observa son sabot.

 _Le sang peut-il changer la couleur de ma crinière? Il faut que j'essaye._

Avec dégoût, il passa sa crinière et sa queue sur les cadavres, appuyant sur les blessures pour faire sortir du sang. À l'aide du reflet d'une épée, il essaya d'obtenir une couleur assez uniforme, et surtout loin de son bleu clair.

L'odeur était forte, mais le résultat satisfaisant. Il renfila le casque qu'il avait enlevé. Avec cette couleur rouge foncée, personne ne risquait de faire le lien entre lui et le poney avec lequel Bones était parti discuter.

Il s'avança vers le camp, et s'y faufila, faisait comme si il était là depuis toujours.

Cependant une rumeur parcourrait le camp: Le sous-lieutenant Bones aurait été tué par des soldats de la Nouvelle République Lunarienne, et ils auraient ensuite attaqués d'autre soldats, mais le lieutenant Artery s'en était chargé. La nouvelle, partie à la base d'une supposition, mais amplifiée par le stress de la guerre et la soif du sang, parlait d'une attaque imminente sur le camp, et tout les poneys commençaient déjà à se rassembler, équipement prêt au combat.

Moon se rangea discrètement dans une des lignes qui se formaient devant la tente de ce qu'il supposait être un gradé. Tous semblaient attendre des instructions. Par chance, l'armure de Moon semblait être une armure de soldat moyen.

Après quelques instants où les poneys murmuraient entre-eux à propos de cette histoire, un poney terrestre fortement bâtit sortit de la tente, l'air grave.

Tout les soldats se mirent au garde-à-vous, et Moon fit de même.

 _Assez paradoxal pour l'armée du chaos d'être aussi ordonnée..._

Le poney fixa longuement ses troupes, semblant inspecter chaque soldat du regard. Puis il annonça d'une voix forte:

"Le rassemblement de l'armée au nord est avancée! Nous levons le camp! Dès maintenant!"

Ce fût la désapprobation totale et silencieuse qui s'installa dans les rangs. Beaucoup semblaient avoir espérés un repos plus long, ou bien une confrontation.

"Rompez!" hurla le poney, comme pour couper-court à tout les débats qui pouvaient s'installer.

Tous firent leurs bagages en quelques instants. Certains essayaient de ralentir le rythme, dans l'espoir d'une attaque et d'un bon défouloir, mais ils n'osaient pas aller trop lentement, par peur de se faire réprimander par leur supérieur.

Ainsi, l'armée mit cinq minutes à se mettre en marche. Un grand mouvement de pégases, licornes et poneys terrestres. Même des zèbres s'étaient joints à l'armée.

 _Quelle vie ignoble que celle d'un soldat... Marcher pendant des heures en transportant un bagage lourd et encombrant. S'arrêter uniquement quand cela est nécessaire, ou pour enlever des vies, bien souvent innocentes... Comment cela peut-il durer depuis des siècles? Comment trouvent-ils encore des poneys pour les suivre?_

Le paysage changea petit à petit au court de la marche. Le jour se leva, mais le décors ne resta pas longtemps de la couleur verte des feuilles et de l'herbe. Il vira vite au blanc de la neige qui ne fondait pas à la fraicheur du matin. Au loin se distinguaient des montagnes. L'armée avança à travers la forêt, le gros des troupes restant sur une sorte de sentier, en une longue file de plusieurs centaines de poneys, et des gardes restaient sur les côtés, dans la forêt, se relayant régulièrement, permettant ainsi de repérer rapidement si un garde manquait à l'appel. Si on ne regardait que la horde centrale du dessus, l'armée de Discord aurait bien représenter le chaos de son étendards. Mais en réalité, l'organisation était vue avec une certaine importance. Du chaos, oui, mais chez les autres.

Aux alentours de midi, l'armée s'engouffra entre les montagnes. Désormais entourée par celles-ci, l'armée avança encore quelques heures avant de rencontrer d'autres poneys dans une sorte de cul de sac formé par les montagnes, ils étaient encerclés par celles-ci et il n'y avait qu'une sortie. Trois autres parties de l'armée de Discord se trouvaient déjà sur place parmi les cinq. Le nombre total de soldat présents se comptait en milliers. Une fois sur place, le poney qui était en fait le général, donna des directives aux soldats pour déposer leurs affaires, précisant qu'ils dormiraient ici cette nuit, mais qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de monter ni de défaire le camp, donc que ce n'était pas nécessaire de le préparer.

Plusieurs soldats protestèrent, argumentant le fait qu'ils étaient dans le nord et que la neige commençait à tomber, que ce n'était pas un temps à coucher dehors.

Le général les toisa d'un regard à la fois méprisant et compatissant.

"Et vous vous prétendez soldats? Vous êtes ici pour combattre! Pas pour geindre! Vous déploierez simplement vos couvertures, pas vos tentes, cela suffira!"

Le ton était sec et n'appelait à aucune réponse. Le soldats se turent, affichant cependant des mines qui représentaient bien leur ras-le-bol.

"Et tenez-vous prêts! Dès que la cinquième légion nous aura rejoint, vous devrez tous vous rassembler! Maintenant trouvez de quoi vous occuper, quartier libre!"

Les soldats effectuèrent un garde-à-vous avant de se relâcher et de se dispatcher. Moon resta dans son coin, veillant à ne pas attirer l'attention en paraissant trop isolé. Il attendit et observa.

 _Tous n'ont pas l'air de mauvais bougres... J'imagine qu'ils doivent aussi recruter par la force ou quelconques menaces. Cependant, ils sont nombreux. Trop nombreux. Si ils se mettent à l'attaque, ils feront des ravages inimaginables._

La cinquième armée arriva en début de soirée, alors que les feux grandissaient pour préparer le repas en plus de réchauffer les poneys.

Moon remarqua que cette armée transportait des prisonniers et qu'ils furent amenés dans un endroit spécial où avaient déjà été amenés les prisonniers des autres armées. Ceux qui étaient jugés comme potentiels éléments de l'harmonie étaient entreposés dans un coin particulier.

 _Il faut aussi que je fasse quelque chose pour ces prisonniers...Et que je découvre comment ils détectent ceux qui répondent aux éléments! Je m'en occuperais dès que..._

"RASSEMBLEMENT!"

Moon fut coupé dans ses réflexion et dut se mettre dans les rangs, comme tout les autres poneys.

Une estrade spéciale avait été montée, et derrière se trouvait une tente. La seule tente de toute la zone. Moon avait entendu dire que cette tente abritait le général-en-chef, la deuxième personne la plus haut-gradé dans l'armée, juste en dessous du leader, qui ne prenait ses ordres que de lui, que ce fut-ce Discord ou quelque autre poney que ce soit. Et pour la première fois, ce général-en-chef allait se dévoiler aux yeux de son armée. Le moment semblait être venu.

Sur l'estrade, éclairée par des projecteurs, se tenaient les cinq généraux des cinq légions. Un pégase bleu à la crinière de feu, fortement bâti aux traits durs et aux nombreuses cicatrices, preuve de ses nombreuses batailles, tout comme son armure dorée. Une ponette à l'air douce mais perfide avec une silhouette élancée, possédant un corps rose sombre, une crinière noire et une armure légère grise. Une licorne mâle stoïque de stature normale, de couleur verte foncé, de corps comme de crinière. Un poney blanc, blond, le général de la légion que Moon avait infiltré. Et enfin, un poney terrestre avec un œil en moins, semblant chétif et vieillard, donc le jaune de son corps tirait de plus en plus sur le blanc avec l'âge. Ces trois derniers portaient l'armure classique des généraux de l'armée de Discord, rouge et finement ciselée.

Tous se tenaient face à leur légion respective, scrutant leurs hommes, lançant des regards réprobateurs à ceux qu'ils jugeaient trop indisciplinés, les rappelant à l'ordre instantanément sans un mot.

Un cor sonna. Son écho se répercuta sur les montagnes qui entouraient, et le silence se fit dans les rangs des milliers de poneys présents. Peut-être y en avait-il 10.000 de présents, voir plus, et pourtant tous se turent.

Les généraux regardèrent une dernière fois les rangs, et Moon les observa très distinctement.

 _Il faut que je me souvienne d'eux!_

La ponette général passa son regard dans le rang de Moon alors que celui-ci la regardait, et leur yeux se rencontrèrent l'espace d'un instant. Elle s'attarda sur Moon et sembla froncer les sourcils de manière imperceptible, puis elle continua son inspection visuel sans aucun autre signe apparent qu'elle avait un doute.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut...? Elle m'a reconnu ou quoi? Merde._

"Oh ho! On dirait qu'elle m'a à la bonne la générale!" chuchota un licorne bleu foncé à côté de Moon.

 _C'était lui qu'elle regardait? Non, ça m'étonnerait... Je suis sûr que c'était moi._

"Et elle est bien mon genre en plus! Une promotion canapé m'irait parfaitement!"

"En même temps, quelle ponette n'est pas à ton goût Cloppy?" murmura un autre poney à côté.

Le dénommé Cloppy pouffa et allait répliquer à son ami, mais le sergent qui se trouvait devant lui tourna la tête pour lui jeter un regard sévère et les deux soldats se calmèrent. L'assistance était redevenue silencieuse.

Tout cela ne dura que quelques secondes. La voilure de la tente se froissa et on l'entendit clairement, bien que son entrée soit cachée par l'estrade. Les généraux se mirent aux garde-à-vous et tout les soldats firent de même. On entendit les bruits de sabots écraser la neige sur le sol, lentement. Puis ce fut un bruit de sabot sur le bois, sur les marches.

Le poney apparu lentement sous les yeux des soldats. L'armée entière sembla inspiré d'un coup de surprise face à ce poney qui atteignit le haut de l'estrade, visible à tous.

Le poney semblait s'attendre à cette réaction, et un sourire en coin, malsain, se dessina sur son visage. Il s'avança vers le bords de l'estrade, passant devant les généraux sans même leur accorder un regard.

Il scruta la foule, satisfait de son effet de surprise. Une rumeur commença à parcourir l'assemblée, mais le général-en-chef donna un coup, un simple coup de sabot sur le bord de l'estrade, et tous se turent.

 _C-Comment!? Comment est-ce que cela est possible!? Comment... Comment l'armée de Discord peut-elle être dirigée par... par... par une pouliche!?_

Une pouliche. C'était une pouliche qui se tenait sur l'estrade. Son pelage était d'un rose légèrement grisâtre. Sa crinière et sa queue étaient enroulées, couleur mauve avec des traits blancs sur les extrémités. Sa tête était surmontée d'un petit chapeau orange à hélice vertes comme en portent beaucoup de poulains. Elle affichait un air amusé et satisfait, un sourire en coin dévoilant une partie de ses dents. Elle aurait pût ressembler à n'importe quelle pouliche ordinaire, si ce n'était la particularité de son regard. Ses yeux, aussi mauves que sa crinière, viraient en spirale blanche, lui donnant un air de folie.

L'armée entière était silencieuse, attendant. Soit que quelqu'un annonce que c'était une blague, ou bien que la pouliche rompe le silence. Tous voulaient que cette situation d'incertitude et de crainte, car cette pouliche inspirait une grande méfiance, disparaisse.

"Quelqu'un se dévoue pour me présenter?" dit finalement la pouliche d'une voix enfantine et moqueuse, qui résonnait, comme si plusieurs pouliches parlaient en même temps.

La question était adressée aux généraux derrière elle. Ils hésitèrent un peu, se jetant des regards, puis finalement le pégase bleu s'avança pour se placer près de la pouliche, et s'éclaircit la gorge. L'armée retint son souffle.

"Voici la générale-en-chef de l'armée de Discord, et fille de ce dernier! Sa majesté, Screwball!"


	3. Chapitre 3 - Screwball

Chapitre 3 - Screwball

"Tu m'avais pourtant prévenue..."

"Ce n'était qu'un pressentiment, personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qui est arrivé..."

* * *

Les mots du général résonnèrent d'abords dans la nuit, se répercutant sur les montagnes, puis dans la tête de tout les poneys présents, et surtout dans celle de Moon.

 _LA FILLE DE DISCORDE? Il a une fille!? Bon sang! Si la fille de Discord est général-en-chef, mais alors... Ça veut bien dire que c'est Discord qui dirige l'armée! Non non non. Attends mon vieux. Oui, ça augmente le chances, je ne pense pas que la fille de Discord se laisserait donner des ordres par quelqu'un d'autre que son père, mais rien ne le prouve. Merde! Je crains le pire! Pourquoi ont-ils rassemblés l'armée!? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle vient de se montrer!? Quel est le plan derrière tout ça!?_

Les murmures montaient dans les rangs alors que le général retournait à sa place, certains soldats rigolaient, d'autres semblaient plus sceptiques, doutant d'avoir une véritable soldate, qui plus est la fille de Discord, devant eux. Et quelques rares fanatiques acceptaient la nouvelle volontiers.

Screwball regarda l'armée avec le sourire. Elle était contente de cette armée désordonnée. Parfaite pour ce qu'elle représentait. Elle leva son sabot et tous se turent, sauf un poney qui était dans une discussion avec un de ses amis. Ce dernier lui fit signe de se taire rapidement quand le silence se fit, mais Screwball les entendit. Elle pointa son sabot vers le poney qui parlait, ce qui tétanisa ce dernier.

"Monte." fit-elle avec le sourire.

Il ne bougea d'abords pas d'un poil, puis son ami lui donna un coup de sabot dans la patte, ce qui le fit réagir. Il se dirigea vers l'estrade et monta pour venir à la rencontre de Screwball, légèrement recroquevillé sur lui-même. Toute l'armée le regardait.

"Quel est ton nom et ton grade?" demanda la ponette violette d'une voix douce en le regardant dans les yeux.

"F-Fresh Orange. Sous-lieutenant." fit-il en bégayant un peu.

Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des yeux de Screwball. Ces yeux qui tournaient, encore et encore. Il avait l'impression de sombrer de plus en plus dans la folie à chaque seconde où il la regardait. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard. Il était intimidé malgré qu'elle ne fasse à peine que la moitié de sa taille.

"Es-tu surpris, sous-lieutenant Fresh, que je sois générale-en-chef?"

Il hésita à répondre, mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Ces yeux semblaient sonder son esprit et son âme.

"Oui..."

"Alors dis-moi, d'après toi, ce que doit avoir un général-en-chef?" demanda t-elle de la même voix douce.

Le poney réfléchis un peu, toujours troublé par les yeux de Screwball. De la sueur perlait de son front.

"J-Je dirais... Intelligence, pouvoir, charisme et force."

Elle eut un petit rire.

"Pour l'intelligence, tu verras quand j'exposerais mes plans à l'armée. Concernant le charisme, et bien tu n'as qu'à regarder."

Elle fit un geste large du sabot, désignant toute l'armée.

"Un simple geste de ma part a suffit à tous les faire taire, et maintenant ils boivent chacune de mes paroles. Voila ton charisme."

Elle reporta son regard sur Fresh.

"Dans quelle légion es-tu?"

"Dans celle du général Tree Lord."

"Général Tree Lord? Venez." dit-elle sans détourner les yeux du poney.

Le général licorne vert foncé s'avança sur l'estrade et se plaça près de Screwball.

"Au sol." dit Screwball.

Le général plia les pattes et se retrouva coucher sur le sol. Screwball se plaça alors sur son dos, debout, toujours souriante.

"Debout."

Le général se releva sans broncher et se tourna sur le côté pour que Screwball se trouve toujours en face de son interlocuteur. L'armée était complètement abasourdie, surtout la légion qui servait sous le commandement de Tree. Voir leur général se laisser ainsi monter dessus était choquant pour eux.

"Bien, maintenant tu n'as plus à baisser les yeux pour me regarder. Général, faites de ce poney un lieutenant."

La corne du général brilla et une insigne apparue de nul part et vint s'accrocher sur l'armure de l'ex sous-lieutenant. Fresh n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

"Je me trouve donc sur ton général, et je viens de te faire monter en grade. Je pense donc que je t'ai convaincu concernant le pouvoir."

Le poney acquiesça vivement. Screwball sauta du dos du général.

"Tree, à votre place."

Tree inclina respectueusement la tête en avant et recula sur l'estrade, revenant à sa place.

"Bon et bien je crois que tu es satisfait! Je possède les qualités que tu voulais pour un général-en-chef!" fit Screwball avec un grand sourire avant de se tourner de nouveau vers l'armée.

Elle prit une inspiration et s'apprêta à parler, mais s'interrompit, semblant se souvenir. Elle eut un petit rire et se tourna vers le lieutenant Fresh qui n'avait pas bougé.

"Je crois que j'ai oublié une qualité. La force, c'est ça?"

Fresh acquiesça lentement, complètement chamboulé par tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Screwball le regarda en souriant, ses pupilles se rétrécirent, son regard devint complètement fou. Son sourire s'élargit, découvrant ses dents.

Elle se pencha légèrement en avant, puis prit appuis sur ses pattes et décocha un uppercut dans la mâchoire de Fresh en une fraction de secondes. Son corps entier s'envola sous l'impact, passant devant la lune, et retomba violemment quelques secondes plus tard, sur le bord de l'estrade, provoquant un horrible craquement d'os brisé, avant de passer par dessus et de tomber dans la foule.

L'armée toute entière, à l'exception des généraux, fut surprise devant ce geste inattendu. Pourtant, personne ne se mit à parler, tous étaient choqués, voir incrédules.

Screwball se plaça de nouveau en face de l'armée. De son armée, arborant cette fois-ci un sourire dément. Elle observa chaque soldat, penchée en avant, semblant sonder leur âme avec ses yeux tourbillonnants.

"À présent je ne tolèrerais plus aucun doute concernant mon aptitude à diriger ou non cette armée. Tout comme je n'accepterais aucune question sur mon père, le dirigeant de l'armée. Suis-je clair?"

Elle avait parlée d'une voix calme emplie d'un écho semblant résonner dans les cœurs de chacun. Personne n'osa parler.

 _Son père! C'est confirmé! C'est Discord qui dirige tout! Il est de retour! Bordel! Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si une troisième armée se joint au combat!?_

Elle attendit un peu, profitant de son effet de surprise, puis elle reprit d'une voix forte:

"Soldats de l'armée de Discord. Vous vous doutez que si je vous ai amenés ici ce soir, c'est pour une bonne raison. Cela fait des décennies que cette armée se forme en secret. Nous avons menés diverses escarmouches pour assurer des faiblesses dans chaque camps adverses, sans pour autant nous dévoiler. Et regardez le résultat désormais: L'Empire Solaire s'essouffle, et la Nouvelle République Lunarienne est au bord de l'effondrement depuis la mort de son général-en-chef! Et nous, nous sommes là! Une armée de près de 15.000 soldats! Poneys, pégases, licornes, zèbres, griffons, tous entrainés! Il est temps de nous dévoiler au monde! De frapper un grand coup!"

Elle tapa une fois de plus du sabot tout en prononçant ces mots. Les soldats étaient absorbés par son charisme. Maintenant ils la suivaient. Peu importe si c'était une pouliche, ce qu'elle disait leur procurait un sentiment de force et d'envie de conquête.

"Demain soir, dès la tombée de la nuit, nous attaquerons l'empire de cristal! Cet endroit sert de base de repli et de formation à l'Empire Solaire! Si nous nous en emparons, les deux factions seront au pied du mur, et nous pourrons asservir le reste d'Equestria, le soumettant au chaos éternel!"

Ce fut une ovation qui parcourue les rangs de l'armée. Les poneys tapèrent du sabot pour applaudir, d'autres poussèrent des cris de guerre. Plus personne ne contesterait désormais ce dirigeant. Le seul à ne pas partager cette enthousiasme était Moon.

 _Ça va être un massacre! Il y a beaucoup de civils dans l'empire de cristal! Est-ce qu'ils vont les tuer? Les réduire en esclavage? J'ai vu ce dont ils sont capables avec leurs prisonniers!_

Screwball attendit avec le sourire que les soldats se calment, ce qu'ils ne firent pas assez rapidement à son goût, alors elle tapa une fois de plus du sabot, ce qui eut pour effet d'imposer le silence en une fraction de secondes.

"Avant d'établir un plan d'attaque, il faut des informations, qui vont arrivées."

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel noir de la nuit avec un sourire en coin. Des cris de terreur et de souffrance se firent alors entendre dans le ciel. Personne ne compris immédiatement ce qu'il se passait, quand soudain, un pégase couleur bronze portant l'armure de l'Empire Solaire s'écrasa violemment sur l'estrade. Celui qui l'avait projeté sur jeta sur lui et le maintenu au sol en lui serrant le cou de ses griffes, ses pattes placées sur son dos. C'était un griffon.

Des cadavres de pégases de l'Empire Solaire tombèrent du ciel, et d'autres griffons atterrirent près de l'estrade. Le pégase prisonnier se débattu pour s'échapper, mais le griffon renforça sa prise sur sa nuque et usa de son autre patte pour lui casser l'aile droite d'un mouvement sec, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur, ce qui entraina quelque rires parmi l'armée.

"Cassez-lui aussi une patte, il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'enfuit en galopant." ordonna Screwball.

Le griffon s'exécuta et brisa, dans un horrible craquement, la patte arrière gauche de l'infortuné pégase qui essaya de se retenir de hurler pour rester fière face à l'ennemi.

"Bien, maintenant laissez-moi avec lui."

Le griffon lâcha prise et recula respectueusement reprendre place avec son escadron, laissant Screwball et les généraux seul sur l'estrade.

La fille de Discord se plaça juste en face du pégase à la crinière rouge sang qui essayait de se redresser, à défaut de pouvoir s'enfuir. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et il lui rendit son regard, la défiant.

"Je ne vous dirais jamais rien!"

"Ton nom?" se contenta de demander Screwball.

Le pégase fut complètement déstabilisé par cette question inattendu. La pouliche donna alors un petit tapotement du sabot sur l'estrade. Un craquement se fit entendre et le pégase se cabra brusquement, inspirant de surprise, semblant ressentir une douleur atroce. Screwball venait de lui briser, par ce simple geste, sa dernière vertèbre.

Étant la fille chaotique, à défaut de biologique, de Discord, elle conservait de puissant pouvoir, plus apte à semer la destruction que son père qui se contentait de chaos. Bien sûr, ce pouvoir possédait des limites relatives. Elle ne pouvait affecter le corps de sa cible que si leur regards se croisaient et si le poney était en état de faiblesse psychique.

Cependant, et comme elle se gardait bien de préciser ces limites, l'effet était radical, aussi bien pour convaincre l'ennemi de parler que pour gagner définitivement le respect de son armée.

"Alors?" relança calmement Screwball.

"R-Red Cloud."

"Bien. Combien y a t-il de soldats en garnison à l'empire de Cristal?"

"Dix... Dix mille."

Screwball tapota une fois de plus du sabot, et une autre vertèbre se brisa dans le dos du pégase. Celui-ci s'écroula au sol en hurlant de douleur.

"Ne me ment pas."

"Deux mille!" hurla t-il alors que des larmes dues à la douleur lui venaient aux yeux.

"Voila qui est mieux. Et dans l'armée qui va nous attaquer?"

Le pégase leva la tête vers Screwball, haletant de douleur et surpris. En effet, la légion de l'Empire Solaire à laquelle Red Cloud appartenait avait suivie la dernière partie de l'armée de Discord, les prenants en filature. Lui même avait été envoyé en éclaireur pour comprendre qui étaient ces nouveaux ennemis, et si ils étaient bien hostile ou non. Une heure de retour avait été imposée, ordonnant l'attaque si les éclaireurs ne revenaient pas d'ici là. Ce devait être dans une vingtaine de minutes car la légion s'était installée à l'écart de l'armée de Discord.

"C-Comment...?"

Un tapotement, et une autre vertèbre se brisa. Alors que le pégase se pliait de douleur, Screwball enchaina:

"Je pense t'avoir demandé une réponse, pas une question. Alors répond."

"C-Cinq mille!"

L'Empire Solaire allait se heurter à un os. Ils n'avaient vu que la dernière partie de l'armée arrivée et avait arrêté de la suivre après qu'elle se soit engouffrée dans le col, le cul de sac où s'était rassemblé l'armée se trouvait quelques kilomètres plus loin. Ils n'avaient vu que trois mille soldats entrer et s'attendaient à pouvoir les prendre par surprise et dans une souricière. Sauf qu'ils allaient se retrouver face à près de quinze mille soldats préparés et sur le qui-vive.

Screwball se tourna vers son armée.

"Soldats, aujourd'hui sera notre première grande bataille pour la domination du chaos! Préparez vos armes! Je veux que d'ici dix minutes vous soyez tous prêts à recevoir cette fameuse armée!"

Tous les soldats hurlèrent en un grand rugissement guerrier, prêts à en découdre. Le sourire de Screwball s'agrandit alors que les soldats retournaient chacun de leurs côtés pour se préparer à la bataille.

"Hé bien mon cher Red Cloud, il est temps de nous dire au revoir. Merci pour ces précieuses informations."

Le pégase la regarda droit dans les yeux, la méprisant du regard. Screwball lui rendit son regard et tapota pour la dernière fois du sabot et ce fut la nuque du pégase qui se brisa, son corps retombant sur l'estrade, mort.

"Il reste des éclaireurs." signala le général blanc en désignant le ciel.

En effet, une ombre se dessinait dans la nuit, filant vers la sortie du col. Dès les mots du général, les griffons se préparèrent à décoller, mais Screwball leva la patte pour les arrêter.

"Il est trop loin pour vous maintenant. Général Storm, à votre tour."

Le pégase bleu à la crinière de feu se cabra légèrement en avant, prenant appuis sur ses pattes, et déploya ses grandes ailes. D'un battement il décolla à toute allure et rattrapa le pégase qui filait au loin. Il était rapide, mais le général l'était plus. Le pégase jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, sentant qu'il était suivit, et fut terrorisé à la vue du général fonçant sur lui dans la nuit, le regard froid, silencieux, avec la très nette intention de tuer ce fuyard.

Le fuyard sortit alors de dessous son armure un genre de capsule qu'il écrasa dans ses sabots, provoquant une onde magique qui monta en l'air et se déploya en un feu d'artifice au dessus des montagnes où ils se trouvaient.

Le général montra les dents. Le fuyard venait de prévenir l'armée, mais de faire quoi? Un signal de détresse pour attaquer rapidement? Un ordre de repli? Sans doute la deuxième option.

Le fuyard s'arrêta dans les airs et se retourna pour faire face au général, qui s'arrêta à quelques mètres de celui-ci. L'éclaireur avait la rage dans les yeux.

"Maintenant, l'armée est prévenue! Votre rassemblement n'est plus secret! Le royaume de Cristal ne tombera pas!"

Ce à quoi le général répliqua:

"Le royaume de Cristal pliera sous le pouvoir de Discord. Equestria tout entière sombrera dans le chaos! Pourquoi t'être arrêté?"

"Mon rôle d'éclaireur est terminé. Je peux venger Red Cloud."

Il prit dans sa bouche le fourreau de son épée et la dégaina avant de faire face au général, prêt au combat. Le général le considéra avec un certain respect. Bien qu'il soit très autoritaire, il savait reconnaitre la valeur d'un soldat, et il avait un grand sens de l'honneur.

"Voila un acte de noblesse rare dans ces temps de guerre. Quel est ton nom jeune pégase?"

"Bonkers Wing!" répondit le pégase jaune à la crinière noire, serrant son épée entre ses dents.

Le temps sembla suspendu un instant, les deux pégases se défiants de leurs yeux perçants dans la clarté des étoiles, puis Bonkers fonça sur Storm, l'épée en avant, visant le buste du général. Ce dernier se contenta d'éviter sur le côté d'un mouvement d'aile rapide, puis lui asséna un coup de sabot droit sur le dos.

Bonkers se cabra et chuta de quelques mètres, mais se reprit en vol et effectua un looping pour attaquer le général par en haut, au dessus de sa tête. Storm évita une fois de plus, sans même regarder le pégase, et alors que celui-ci passait à côté de lui en fonçant vers le sol, il lui décocha un violent coup dans l'estomac, faisait tousser Bonkers de douleur. Son épée lui échappa de la bouche et chuta au sol, plusieurs dizaines de mètres en dessous.

"Quel était l'ordre que tu as envoyé? Que voulais dire ce signal?"

Bonkers se redressa dans son vol et se plaça à hauteur de Storm, quelques mètres devant lui.

"Jamais je ne vous le dirais! Plutôt mourir que de révéler quoique ce soit à des poneys qui veulent semer le chaos à Equestria!"

Un battement d'aile. Un simple battement d'aile et Storm se retrouva juste devant Bonkers, lui saisissant la crinière d'un sabot, lui faisant lever la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

"Alors meurs."

Storm lui donna un puissant coup dans l'abdomen, ce qui eut pour effet de lui briser plusieurs côtes et de lui faire perdre connaissance. Puis il le lâcha, laissant son corps inconscient tomber et s'écraser sur le sol rocheux plus bas, achevant Bonkers. Son cadavre glissa un peu sur la pente du sol, répandant une trainée de sang.

Le général jeta un coup d'œil au corps, par respect pour son adversaire, puis retourna au camp qui était un pleine effervescence, surtout après avoir vu le signal envoyé par l'éclaireur.

 _Je ne vais pas me battre pour cette armée. Hors de question de participer à un massacre comme ça!_

Moon essayait d'agir comme tous les autres soldats, vérifiant son armure et son épée, mais surtout si sa crinière était bien toujours peinte avec le sang.

 _Dès qu'on sort de cet endroit, je me faufile hors de l'armée!_

"Moon! Soldat Moon!"

Moon se figea en entendant son nom et en voyant un poney gradé se diriger vers lui. Personne ne connaissait son nom. Il n'était même pas engagé. Comment pouvait-on savoir son nom? Ce n'était même pas son vrai nom!

"Soldat Moon! Répondez!" hurla le caporal en cherchant des yeux le fameux soldat.

Voyant que personne d'autre ne répondait, Moon s'avança.

"O-Oui! Présent!" fit-il en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

"Vous êtes assignés à la surveillance et à la protection des prisonniers! Et ce, jusqu'à ce que nous levions le camp!"

"Compris!"

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Pourquoi ils connaissent mon nom? Je ne suis même pas répertorié en tant que soldat! Bon, reste calme et comporte toi en soldat. Je suis à la surveillance des prisonniers. Quelque part c'est une chance, je voulais les délivrer. Il va falloir que je guette l'opportunité!_

Il se rendit donc à l'endroit où avaient été amenés les prisonniers, tous transportés dans des cages mise en demi-cercle.

Il devait y en avoir une trentaine, contenant de un à quatre prisonniers. Bien sûr, Moon n'était pas le seul à devoir les surveiller. Il y avait une dizaine de soldats en plus qui venaient de prendre leur tour de garde. Surveiller les prisonniers était une basse besogne, on le confiait au soldats basiques, ou en tant que punition.

Certains gardes étaient autour d'une table, éclairés par un feu, en train de discuter, non loin des prisonniers qui, eux, restaient dans l'ombre. D'autres, plus soucieux de bien faire, restaient près des cages. Moon opta pour faire un genre de ronde, ce qui lui permit de voir quels étaient les prisonniers.

Des poneys somme toutes classiques. La plupart étaient des civils dont le traitement laissait à désirer. Mais le pire restait les rares prisonniers de guerre. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas conscient et leur corps souffraient d'horribles blessures.

Tous semblaient avoir perdu espoir, certains pleuraient, d'autres n'avaient même plus assez de force pour pleurer. Chaque cage comportait un écriteau indiquant ce qu'elle regroupait: "Potentiels éléments de la loyauté", la cage contenait deux pégase et une licorne. Bien sûr il y avait d'autres cages d'éléments de la loyauté. Tous les éléments étaient classés.

 _Alors voila comment ils traitent les éléments de l'harmonie...? Tous ces poneys qui n'ont rien demandé à personne, et qui semblent tout à fait ordinaires... Je me demande bien comment ils font pour détecter si ils sont associés à un élément ou non. Et dans quel but enfin!? Est-ce qu'ils ont les pierres aussi? Screwball n'en a pas parlé._

Dans une des cages, seul un poney n'était pas assis sur le sol en trait de se lamenter. Une jument rose claire, avec la crinière bicolore crème et rose foncé. Elle était dans une cage de quatre et tentait de réconforter les autres.

"Ce n'est pas si mal non? Vous voulez pas qu'on jouer à quelque chose? Ce serait mieux."

Le poney à qui elle parlait lui jeta un regard triste et détourna les yeux, visiblement peu convaincu, retournant se morfondre sur ses problèmes.

 _Ils n'ont même plus espoir... Ce n'est pas ça l'harmonie... On ne peut pas retrouver et réactiver les éléments dans ces conditions bon sang, comment ils peuvent croire en tirer quelque chose?_

La jument rose ne se démonta pas pour autant. Elle continua:

"Si vous voulez je peux vous parler de mes aventures avec mon amie. Je suis sûr qu'elle doit me rechercher en ce moment! On a été séparées avant que je ne sois capturée."

"Ton amie est morte ma petite..." répliqua un pégase d'une cage voisine. "Si elle n'est pas dans ces cages, c'est qu'ils l'ont tuée, ou pire. J'ai vu plusieurs prisonniers mourir sur le chemin."

"Je suis sûre que non! Stary est peut-être parfois ennuyeuse, mais elle est bien plus intelligente que moi."

La jument eut un petit rire, ce qui choqua Moon. Comment un poney enfermé dans une cage en train de discuter si oui ou non son amie était morte pouvait-il rigoler?

Moon regarda l'écriteau de la cage.

 _Potentiels éléments du Rire... Je comprends mieux... Mais dans cette cage, il n'y a qu'elle qui convient, les autres sont complètements abattus, ce qui est normal._

"En plus, je suis sûre que Stary est assez douée en magie pour être un élément."

 _J'ai bien entendu? Stary? Elle parle de Stary Navigate? C'est elle l'amie que Stary cherchait?_

"Ça existe ça, l'élément de la magie ou un truc dans le genre?" demanda un poney dans une autre cage.

"C'est pour ça que je suis là." répondit une licorne d'une cage proche.

 _Mais oui bon sang! Le sixième élément, c'est la magie! Voila! Je n'arrivais pas à m'en souvenir!_

"De toutes façons, je lui souhaite bon courage à ton amie si elle veut nous retrouver." reprit le pégase. "De ce que j'entends, le camp va se faire attaquer."

"C'est justement le meilleur moment pour libérer des prisonniers." opposa un autre poney. "Le camp est en chamboulement, et le nombre de gardes est réduit."

Dans une cage, un poney commença à entonner un air, donnant la note pendant un moment, puis les trois poneys de la cage commencèrent à chanter.

 _Nous chantons dans nos cœurs_

 _Et le monde entendra notre voix_

 _Nous rêvons d'autrefois_

 _Nous rapp'lant pour toujours ce que fut Equestria_

"On à qu'a demander!" fit la jument rose en souriant.

Elle s'approcha de la porte de sa cage et s'adressa à Moon qui se trouvait devant.

"Vous êtes combien de gardes?" demanda t-elle de la manière la plus innocente du monde.

Tous les prisonniers prirent soudainement peur.

"Mais elle est folle?" fit un des poneys dans sa cage.

Pourtant Moon se contenta de sourire et se retourna pour compter le nombre de garde attablés. Aucun. Tous avaient disparus.

 _Qu'est-ce que...?_

"Combien de gardes? Bientôt zéro!" fit une voix derrière Moon.

Il se reçu un grand coup sur la tête, ce qui l'assomma immédiatement. Il s'étala sur le sol, inconscient. Le chant des trois prisonniers résonna plus fort et fut repris par d'autres. Ce chant qui représentait un espoir pour beaucoup.

 _Nous gardons tous l'espoir_

 _Que l'harmonie et la paix reviennent_

 _La terreur va disparaitre_

 _Car nous sommes tous unis au pays d'Equestria_

 _Ô Luna, pourquoi trahir?_

 _Ta lune et tes étoiles sont si belles_

 _Celestia, pardonne-là_

 _Faites la paix et ensemble dirigez Equestria_


	4. Chapitre 4 - L'Attaque de l'Empire de Cr

Chapitre 4 - L'Attaque de l'Empire de Cristal

"Toutes ces précieuses vies perdues..."

"Nous ne pouvons rien faire..."

* * *

Moon se réveilla lentement, sentant qu'il était sur un support qui vibrait et bougeait dans tout les sens. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était sur un chariot où s'entassait de l'équipement, le soleil commençait à pointer derrière les montagnes. Il se redressa, à l'arrière du chariot. Devant lui marchait une ponette. La générale qu'il avait vu pendant la présentation de Screwball. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux.

"Alors soldat, que s'est-il passé?"

Moon remit de l'ordre dans ses pensées, puis répondit.

"On m'a assommé. J'étais de garde pour les prisonniers, je les surveillais, et quand je me suis retourné, tout les autres gardes avaient disparus."

"Ils sont morts. Leur corps ont étés retrouvés entassé dans une cage. Vous êtes le seul à avoir été épargné."

 _Ils m'ont laissé en vie? Pourquoi moi? Ils avaient l'occasion de me tuer, et chaque soldat en moins est le bienvenue non?_

"Tous les prisonniers ont étés libérés, exceptés ceux qui appartenaient à une armée. Ceux là ont été tués. Mais plus aucune trace des civils."

"Des indépendants?" supposa Moon.

La générale plissa les yeux, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

"Probablement." se contenta t-elle de répondre.

 _Dans ce cas, je dois rester vague sur ce qu'il s'est passé! Si des civils tentent de venir en aide aux innocents, je dois les aider! Je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir le retour à la paix, ou au moins la cessation des morts!_

Moon regarda alors autour de lui. Ils avançaient dans les plaines enneigés, prêt du sommet d'une colline. Des nombreux soldats entouraient le chariot, tous allaient dans la même direction.

"Où allons-nous?"

"Vers l'Empire de Cristal, comme convenu. L'armée qui nous attendait s'est repliée après qu'un éclaireur ait réussi à lui transmettre un signal. Du coup, il y a 7.000 poneys en garnisons dans l'empire, et ils se doutent que nous allons attaquer, même si l'information ne leur est pas parvenue clairement."

Moon réfléchit à la situation. Pendant ce temps, derrière son sourire, la générale partait d'un grand rire dans ses pensées:

"Je ne m'étais pas trompée sur lui! Je ne sais pas quel jeu il joue, mais je pourrais l'utiliser à mon avantage! Il est intelligent, mais il lui manque quelque chose. Il ne prend même pas la peine de me parler comme un soldat parle à un général, et son déguisement peut sans doutes tromper un soldat, mais pas un général. Il pourrait presque convenir si ce n'était pas lui."

Moon finit sa réflexion.

"7.000... Il me semble que l'Empire de Cristal à un bon moyen de défense non?"

"Oui, ils ont l'avantage sur nous, même si ils sont deux fois moins nombreux. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils croient, et ça nous donne l'avantage. Notre générale en chef à une très bonne stratégie pour venir à bout d'eux."

Moon allait demander quelque chose, mais la générale lui coupa la parole, changeant brusquement de ton.

"Merci de votre opinion soldat, maintenant mettez-vous en rang, nous allons arriver."

Et elle accéléra la pas, contournant le chariot où se trouvait Moon, retournant en tête, diriger sa légion.

 _Merde! Je n'ai pas respecté le protocole en lui parlant! Je suis un simple soldat et elle une générale! Bordel, j'ai failli mettre en l'air ma couverture!_

Il descendit du chariot et se mit dans les rangs, avançant au milieu de tous ces poneys.

Celui à côté duquel il marchait le fixait depuis tout à l'heure. Ce dernier lui chuchota du coin des lèvres:

"Fais gaffe à la générale Side Place, elle n'est pas arrivée à son grade par le combat, mais par la tromperie. Elle à l'air sympathique, mais elle cherche juste à avoir tout le monde de son côté."

"Merci de l'info." répondit Moon tout en fixant un point imaginaire devant lui. "Je suis nouveau dans la légion..."

"T'es au courant du plan de bataille?"

"Non. J'ai été assommé, et j'ai loupé le reste des préparatifs."

"On va attaquer l'Empire de Cristal, dès l'aurore. Les légions se sont séparées pour prendre l'ennemi par plusieurs côtés, les cohortes ont étés reformées, afin de spécialiser chaque légion pour mieux accomplir son rôle."

"Et nous, notre rôle, c'est quoi?"

"Chaire à canon... De l'infanterie de bas étage..."

Moon écarquilla les yeux. Ils allaient être la première ligne, les premiers à massacrer et se faire massacrer.

"Mais personne ne dit rien?" chuchota t-il tout en continuant de regarder devant lui.

"Les gens croient le général." répondit le poney en faisant de même. "Ils ont foi en Screwball, et plus largement en l'armée. C'est impossible de les raisonner."

"Mais alors pourquoi tu..."

Moon fut interrompu, l'armée s'arrêtait brusquement. Les officiers donnèrent l'ordre à tous les soldats de tourner à droite, vers le sommet de la colline, puis d'avancer. La longue colonne de soldat se transforma en ligne, atteignant le sommet.

Une longue plaine en pente s'étendait devant eux, sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Au centre, entouré par des collines, dans un cuvette, la cité de l'Empire de Cristal, avec son immense château dont les pointes touchaient les plus bas des nuages enneigés. Étant le point de refuge de l'Empire Solaire, des remparts avaient été construites autour, pour protéger la ville.

À peine la légion avait atteint le sommet que des dizaines de pégases furent aperçus au loin, volant à toute vitesse vers la cité. La légion était repérée par les éclaireurs, ils n'auraient même pas un semblant de surprise. Ils seraient en terrain dégagé. 3.000 soldats chargeant à découvert sur une forteresse solidement défendue par plus 7.000 soldats, sans compté les civils qui risquaient de vouloir protéger leurs foyers. Une voix s'éleva dans la légion, celle de la générale.

"Soldat! Aujourd'hui sera la gloire de l'Armée de Discord! Préparez-vous à charger dès que le signal sera envoyé! Ils ne pourront pas combattre sur tous les côtés quand les cinq légions chargeront! Nous allons les vaincre!"

"Il n'y aura pas cinq légions en train de charger." souffla le poney à côté de Moon. "Il n'y a que la notre qui va charger, c'est pour ça qu'on ne voit pas encore les autres sur les versants des collines. Ils se cachent car leur rôle n'est pas venu. Nous allons servir de diversion, d'appât. Et l'appât survit rarement. Bon sang, si il n'y avait pas cette escouade anti-déserteurs..."

Moon avala sa salive difficilement. Il se retrouvait piéger, à devoir mener un combat qu'il ne voulait pas mener, et surtout à risquer sa vie au nom d'une armée qu'il cherchait à vaincre. Une fois dans la cité, il essayerait de se dissimuler ou de s'enfuir, mais le plus dur serait d'y arriver. Les archers ne rateront pas l'aubaine d'une armée fonçant à découverts, et ceux de l'Empire de Cristal sont redoutables. Le soleil montait dans le ciel, encore caché par les montagnes. Il devait être 9 heures. La cité s'éveillait.

"Fais attention avec ta magie ma puce."

La petite pouliche, assez téméraire, souleva quand même son bol de lait à l'aide de sa magie. Celle-ci naissante, cela ne lui permettait pas de tenir le bol en équilibre, et elle en renversa un peu. Sa mère la regarda, l'air tendre.

"Bois doucement, tu vas te bruler."

La licorne avala son bol d'une traite et le reposa sur la table, l'air contente d'elle-même, se léchant les babines.

Sa mère regarda par la fenêtre, inquiète. La veille, elle avait aperçu des dizaines de soldats en patrouille, mais depuis qu'elle s'était levée il y a une demi-heure, elle n'avait vu aucun soldat. Les rues près du centre de la ville semblaient avoir été désertées par les soldats. Quelque chose se passait, mais quoi? Une bataille? Mais la guerre se déroulait dans le sud. En 500 ans, l'empire n'avait subit aucune attaque, du moins rien de plus que des petites attaques de quelques soldats égarés, rien que ne nécessitait de rassembler toutes les troupes. Et personne n'aurait oser attaquer la ville tout en connaissant son gardien.

"Tu pense à papa, maman?" demanda la petite licorne.

La jument eut un sourire difficile tout en continuant de regarder par la fenêtre. Son étalon était un soldat, c'est comme ça qu'elle l'avait rencontré, lorsqu'il qu'il était en garnison ici. Il était resté quelques années, puis avait dû partir mener la guerre au sud quand des renforts avaient été demandés. Il avait annoncé son retour dans une lettre, et ce devait être aujourd'hui.

"Papa me manque..." soupira la petite.

"À moi aussi..." fit la jument tout en s'approchant de sa fille pour la serrer doucement dans ses pattes. "Mais il va revenir bientôt. Ne t'en fais pas."

"Je veux plus qu'il parte..."

"La guerre est bientôt finie, c'est pour ça qu'il revient. Et il pourra rester pour toujours."

La mère disait ça pour rassurer sa fille, et aussi pour se rassurer elle-même. Elle voulait que la guerre se termine. Bien que le fait qu'elle soit née à l'Empire de Cristal l'avait préservée de la guerre durant son enfance, aujourd'hui quelque chose de plus important que tout se jouait dans cette guerre: la vie de son mari. Elle priait pour que l'absence de soldat dans les rues ne soit due qu'à de simples manœuvres matinales. Au loin, derrière les collines, le soleil était complètement sorti de derrière les montagnes

"Commencez l'attaque."

Un soldat posté près d'elle obéit à l'ordre de Screwball et souffla dans un premier cor, dont le son se répercuta dans toute la vallée.

Screwball se trouvait sur le sommet d'une colline, l'Empire de Cristal, sous son manteau de neige hivernale, s'étendant devant elle. À côté d'elle se trouvait une grande licorne noire, et encore plus à droite se trouvait une partie de l'armée, attendant leur tour d'attaque.

À gauche il y avait le poney qui avait sonné du cor, il en possédait plusieurs attachés autour du cou. Des machines de guerre, catapultes, balistes, se trouvaient là, entourés par des poneys spécialisés dans leur maniement.

Juste après que le cor eut retenti, sur la gauche de la vallée, l'armée de la générale Side Place commença sa charge, fonçant droit sur la ville dans un grand vrombissement de sabots et de cri de guerre. 3.000 poneys, pégases et licornes chargeant en même temps sur la ville.

Presque aussitôt, les flèches commencèrent à pleuvoir depuis la ville, et de nombreux poneys de l'armée de Discord furent blesser à mort, la plupart trébuchant à cause de la douleur de la flèche transperçant la peau derrière leur armure, et se faisant piétiner par leur propres frères d'armes sans aucun ménagement, achevant ceux qui avaient peut-être survécus.

Puis vint une autre salve, mais toutes les flèches s'écrasèrent devant l'armée, non pas dans ses rangs. Moon réussissait à garder son calme dans cette situation tout à fait suicidaire, chargeant avec les autres, évitant les flèches qui lui arrivaient dessus.

 _Pourquoi ont-ils tirés devant nous!? Un signal de prévention, pour nous dire de ne pas aller plus loin!? Non, c'est stupide, ils ont déjà ouvert le feu! Mais alors pourquoi!? Les archers de l'Empire de Cristal ne loupent presque jamais leur cible!_

La réponse fut vite trouvée par les premières lignes. Tous les soldats commencèrent à déraper sur une épaisse couche de glace parfaitement lisse. Une vraie patinoire.

"DES FLÈCHES DE GLACE!" hurla un soldat avant de tomber à son tour.

 _Les flèches de glaces! Elles gèlent tout ce qu'elles touchent! Ils vont nous étaler au sol pour nous cribler de flèches!_

Effectivement, les premières lignes avaient déjà chuté, et les flèches normales commençaient à transpercer les malheureux soldats immobilisés au sol.

Une fois la surprise passée, la plupart des soldats improvisèrent une technique. Les pégases s'envolèrent pour passer au dessus de la glace, et les licornes la faisait fondre rapidement grâce à leur magie, creusant de minces sillons que les terrestres pouvaient empruntés à leur suite. D'autres contournèrent le champs de glace, mais son immensité et la condensation de l'armée empêcha ceux au centre de le contourner immédiatement. Certains tentèrent le coup et le traversèrent à toute vitesse, ou prudemment, et tous tombèrent et se retrouvèrent l'instant d'après criblés de flèches.

À l'intérieur de la cité, des archers sur les remparts étaient chargés d'abattre tous ceux traversant le champs de glace, et les autres devaient tirer à l'aveugle par dessus le mur, ayant toutes leur chances d'atteindre un ennemi au milieu de cette grande armée.

Une salve se dirigea droit vers le centre de l'armée, la partie qui était coincée devant le champ de glace. Moon était dedans.

 _IL FAUT QUE JE TRAVERSE!_

Moon chercha si un sillon laissé par une licorne était possible à emprunter, mais les soldats se bousculaient tous pour y entrer, et la plupart des licornes utilisant ce système avaient été abattues par les archers sur les remparts, et les poneys qui suivaient se retrouvaient piégés au milieu de la glace sans pouvoir rebrousser chemin à cause des autres derrières. Ils tentèrent tous de continuer plutôt que de rester là à attendre de se faire flécher, et certains réussirent à passer le champs de glace.

D'autres stratégies se mettaient en place d'elle-même. Des groupes de deux licornes apparaissaient, une pour faire fondre la glace, l'autre pour maintenir un bouclier magique protégeant la seconde. Mais Moon n'aurait pas le temps d'en emprunter un. Les flèches se rapprochaient. Il devait agir vite.

Dans un élan désespéré, il se jeta sur un cadavre sur la glace. Celui-ci, emporté par l'élan de Moon, glissa sur la glace sans aucun problème, laissant une petite trace de sang derrière lui, amenant Moon à quelques mètres des murailles. Il essaya de se cacher comme il pouvait des archers, mais en fait, ces derniers étaient déjà bien occupés: Un escadron de pégase venait de leur charger dessus. Les pégases de l'Empire Solaire contrèrent rapidement cette attaque, entamant un combat aérien.

 _Et maintenant!? Je n'ai rien pour escalader les remparts, et les portes sont fermées! Il avait raison, on sert juste de diversion!_

"Envoyez Storm." fit calmement Screwball, dont le plan se déroulait pour l'instant comme prévu. Même un peu mieux en fait, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que des poneys atteignent la muraille avant l'arrivée de Storm.

Le poney sonneur prit un autre de ses cors et souffla dedans. Un son plus aigu retentit, et sur la droite, un énorme nuage rouge brillant sembla soudainement se soulever, fonçant sur la cité, mais en fait il s'agissait de milliers de pégases qui décollaient en même temps, guidés par le général Storm, le rouge étant dû à leur armure.

Bien sûr, cette attaque fut remarquée par des soldats de la cité. Un grand chambardement se mit alors en place à l'intérieur, des poneys hurlaient des ordres. Le centre de la ville semblait soudainement très animé. Tout à coup, alors que les pégases n'étaient pas encore arrivés sur la ville, un grand rai de lumière bleu s'éleva du cœur de la cité, grimpant jusqu'aux nuages, avant de redescendre, créant une sorte de bulle cyan qui entoura la ville durant quelques secondes, avant de disparaitre. L'armée de Storm s'arrêta immédiatement.

Le bouclier du cœur de cristal venait d'être levé. La meilleure défense de cette cité entrait en jeu. Même si on ne le voyait plus, il était toujours là.

"Artillerie, feu à volonté." continua Screwball, comme si elle ne faisait que mener une simple partie d'échec aux coups extrêmement prévisibles.

Les licornes et poneys actionnèrent les divers engin de guerre, envoyant de nombreux projectiles, rochers, traits incendiaires, qui allèrent s'écraser violemment contre le bouclier invisible, le faisait vibrer et réapparaitre à chaque impact. Il tiendrait bon face à de simples projectiles, mais Screwball avait tout prévu.

"À toi de jouer, cher associé. Honore ta part du marché, et tu auras ce que tu voulais."

Le poney gris, dont la crinière était noire comme la nuit, avec des yeux verts aux iris rouges, près d'elle eut un sourire dément. Il s'avança quelque peu, regardant la ville avec avidité.

"Ô mes très chers esclaves de cristal, l'heure est venu de me rendre mon royaume, et de vous plier de nouveau à ma volonté. En ce jour, je reprends mon trône."

La corne rouge de l'ancien roi Sombra s'illumina de rouge. Un rayon partit alors dans les cieux, pour venir s'abattre sur le haut du bouclier de cristal, le faisant trembler, mais ne cédant pas.

Le roi déchu continua son tir, et l'artillerie l'épaula dans sa tâche d'un feu nourrit. Pour achever le tout, les pégases de Storm se jetèrent tous sur le bouclier, le brisant en mille morceaux dans un grand éclats qui causa une onde-de-choc magique bleue inoffensive, mais révélatrice pour les assaillis.

"Enfin! Ce maudit cœur est sans défense face à moi désormais!"

Sombra partit dans un grand rire machiavélique, tandis que les pégases de Storm pénétraient la ville qui se faisait maintenant pilonner par les tirs d'artilleries.

"Dernier signal." fit Screwball avec un large sourire.

Le poney prit un autre cor et souffla une fois de plus dedans. Une clameur se fit entendre de tous les côtés de la vallée, y comprit dans les rangs de la légion près de Screwball. Tous chargèrent. Près de 10.000 soldats foncèrent sur la ville, l'encerclant. Les murailles furent transpercées en plusieurs endroit par les tirs de catapultes, ouvrant des brèches par lesquelles la première armée, qui avait été en grande partie décimée, s'engouffra.

À l'intérieur, des soldats de l'Empire Solaire les attendaient de sabot ferme, les armes dégainées. Les archers en seconde ligne, avec leurs arcs fixés au sol, se concentrant désormais sur les ennemis à l'intérieur, laissant ceux à l'extérieur arriver. Dans les petites brèches où ils devaient se faufiler par deux ou trois, ils étaient des cibles faciles.

La vraie boucherie commença. Les épées s'entrechoquèrent, les sorts fusaient, les projectiles volaient en tous sens. Les civils avaient été évacués en vitesse sans plus d'explications vers le centre de la ville, loin du combat, lorsque celui-ci avait débuté. Mais tous venaient de perdre la majeur partie de leur espoir en voyant le cœur de cristal s'éteindre et la lumière rouge au loin, signifiant le retour de Sombra. Même après 3.000 ans, le nom de ce tyran restait tristement célèbre dans ce pays.

"Bon, et bien je pense qu'il va falloir nous montrer directement, n'est-ce pas? Allons assister à cette victoire au centre de l'action!" fit Screwball à Sombra.

Ce dernier eut un rire malsain.

"Mais bien sûr, petite pouliche. Je veux voir la tête de celui qui m'a remplacé pendant ces trois millénaires. Celui qui m'a prit mes sujets. Je veux le voir ramper devant moi, regarder sa pathétique vie prendre fin."

La rage se lisait dans sa voix. Il avait attendu sa revanche durant trois mille années, et c'est cette pouliche qui était venu le trouver et lui avait proposé, par un accord, de retrouver son royaume.

"Nous devrions nous mettre en route avant que mon armée ne fasse ça pour nous alors." rigola la pouliche.

Et il se mirent en marche, d'un pas léger et détendu pour Screwball, d'une démarche digne pour Sombra, avançant vers la bataille et la ville qui résonnait de cris d'agonie, certains quartiers s'étaient enflammés, l'odeur du sang se répandait. Une douce mélodie aux oreilles de ces deux leaders.

Moon avait réussi à pénétrer par une brèche, et s'était immédiatement réfugié dans un coin, hésitant à enlever son armure. Il était pris de panique.

 _Qu'est-ce que je fais!? J'essaye de sauver des gens!? Ma peau!? Pourquoi ce massacre enfin!? Si j'enlève cette armure, je me ferais attaquer par l'armée de Discord, et si je la garde, c'est l'Empire Solaire qui me prendra pour cible!_

Il se donna alors un coup dans la mâchoire. Avec sa force, cela le sonna un peu, mais il put aussi en profiter pour se ressaisir.

 _Doucement! Tu savais dans quoi tu t'engageais mon vieux! C'est la guerre! Mon but est de sauver ceux qui peuvent l'être. Les civils!_

Moon enleva son armure, afin de ne pas effrayer les civils, et galopa à toutes pattes vers la place centrale.

 _La place centrale! Ils sont à la place centrale, j'en suis sûr!_

Des cadavres de civils qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de quitter les lieux jonchaient le sol. Il devait y avoir plus de la moitié de la population qui se retrouvait bloquée par les combats, isolée, faisant une proie facile pour les assaillants.

Il tourna à l'angle d'une rue et s'arrêta brusquement. En face de lui, à quelques mètres, se trouvaient des soldats de l'armée de Discord lui tournant le dos. Ils étaient une vingtaine, tous tournés dans la même direction, semblant regarder quelque chose.

Moon regarda par dessus eux en montant sur une caisse, tout en restant à distance, et vit qu'il n'était pas loin de la place centrale. Le château était tout près. Au centre de la place se dressait le cœur de cristal, tournant sur lui-même entre deux pics. Une statue d'un dragon était aussi présente. Mais Moon ne voyait aucun civil, pas de poneys sur la place autres que les soldats de l'armée de Discord.

Les soldats s'écartèrent soudainement, laissant passer un poney blanc robustement bâti, un général.

"Retournez au combat! La cité n'est pas prise! Il reste encore des soldats!" ordonna t-il.

Tous les soldats se retirèrent alors pour continuer le carnage. Ceux près de Moon firent demi-tour vers lui, et il eut tout juste le temps de se réfugier dans la plus proche maison, passant par la fenêtre du premier étage, avant qu'ils ne le voient.

L'Empire Solaire avait été complètement pris au dépourvu par la rupture du bouclier de cristal. Les soldats s'attendaient à pouvoir combattre depuis l'intérieur vers l'extérieur, sans que l'ennemi ne pénètre. Cette sur-confiance envers ce système séculaire leur valait à présent de perdre la bataille, même si les pertes étaient aussi lourdes du côté de l'armée de Discord.

Sur la place, il n'y avait aucun civil. Seuls se tenaient le général blanc, Storm et Tree Lord. Trois généraux de l'armée de Discord. Que pouvaient-ils faire ici en pleine bataille?

Le sol trembla alors. Les trois généraux regardèrent vers le palais, semblant s'attendre à ça.

Les lourdes et grandes portes s'ouvrirent à la volée, et en sortit, Moon n'en crû pas ses yeux, un grand dragon violet avec des pointes vertes. Il faisait facilement la taille de 5 poneys. Il était imposant, avec ses grandes griffes et sa longue queue sur laquelle se dressaient des épines. Il semblait en colère. Ses écailles resplendissaient dans la lumière du matin.

"Vous voila enfin!" lança le général blanc, prêt à en découdre. "Maintenant que votre armée et votre peuple a été décimé, vous vous montrez! Quel beau protecteur vous faites là!"

"Je n'ai que faire des soldats de Celestia!" beugla le dragon de sa voix puissante. "Et j'ai protégé mon peuple plus que vous ne le pensez."

"Aujourd'hui sera sa fin." dit Storm. "Et la votre aussi, sauf si vous vous rendez."

"Me rendre? Pour que cette ville et ses habitants soient de nouveaux réduits en esclavage par Sombra? Jamais, vous m'entendez? Jamais! J'ai protégé cette ville depuis la mort de la princesse Cadance, et je continuerais à le faire, même si cela doit être la dernière chose que j'accomplis!"

"Si c'est ce que vous voulez." soupira Storm.

Les trois généraux se placèrent autour du dragon, en position de combat. Le protecteur de la cité les regarda tour-à-tour, méfiant.

Le général blanc esquissa un mouvement, mais le dragon se tourna instantanément vers lui et lui cracha un jet de flammes vertes, qu'il esquiva de justesse.

Storm et Tree entrèrent directement en action. Le pégase s'éleva dans les airs et vint décrocher un coup de sabot dans la mâchoire du dragon, tandis que Tree utilisait sa magie pour faire apparaitre des lianes qui entourèrent le dragon pour tenter de la faire tomber.

Ce dernier ne sentit presque pas le coup de Storm et eut tôt fait de faire bruler les lianes.

Il leva sa patte avec ses puissantes griffes, et fendit l'air avec, essayant de lacérer le pégase qui lui aussi esquiva tout juste le coup.

Le général blanc en profita pour s'approcher et lui placer une ruade dans la cheville. Le dragon sentit le coup passer, mais tint bon.

Il se concentra cette fois sur la licorne qui semblait préparer un nouveau sort. Il lui cracha un jet de flamme dessus, que ce dernier ne réussit pas à esquiver, le brulant gravement, le mettant hors-combat.

Storm arriva dans son dos et dégaina son épée, avant de fondre sur sa nuque, lui entaillant violemment les écailles.

Le dragon releva et tourna la tête brutalement, crachant toujours le feu, et atteignit à son tour Storm qui n'évita pas complètement les flammes, brulant quelques unes de ses plumes, le ralentissant dans son vol.

Le général blanc sortit à son tour l'arme qu'il portait sur son flanc. Une masse d'arme. Il la saisit et se jeta sur l'autre jambe du dragon, lui portant un violent coup, qui provoqua un craquement signifiant qu'il venait de lui briser le tibia.

Le dragon posa le genoux à terre, essayant de saisir le général de sa patte en tombant. Mais ce dernier esquiva.

"Alors, Spike le dragon, est-ce tout ce que tu as?" fit soudain une voix grave.

Spike leva la tête vers la voix. Ses yeux s'injectèrent de rage à la vue de ce poney en face de lui.

"SOMBRA!" hurla t-il.

"Oh, il se souvient de toi." constata Screwball, admirative.

"Et il risque de se souvenir de moi longtemps." ricana Sombra.

Sa corne s'illumina alors, et un train rouge fondit sur le dragon, semblant l'électrocuter. Spike se tordit de douleur en hurlant, tandis que Sombra riait à gorge déployée, continuant à torturer le dragon.

"Oh oui, cri, petit dragon. J'ai tellement attendu ce moment où je pourrais enfin prendre ma revanche sur toi. Comment t'appellent-ils déjà? Le Grand et Honorable Spike, le Brave et Glorieux? Ils t'appelleront désormais le couineur et pitoyable Spike, cela te sierra mieux."

Sombra arrêta sa magie. Spike s'écroula lourdement au sol, tandis que les généraux s'écartaient. Sombra s'approcha alors que le dragon haletait de douleur. Il se plaça devant lui et le regarda de haut.

"Ne crois pas que je vais en finir avec toi si facilement. Ton supplice va être long. Aussi long que fut le temps durant lequel tu me priva de mes sujets. J'ai mis plusieurs centaines d'années à me remettre de la défaite que tu m'a infligée. Mais toi, tu ne pourra pas te remettre de ce que je vais te faire, même après des millénaires."

La corne du roi déchu s'illumina d'une lumière verte, se préparant à torturer ce dragon. Screwball observait la scène avec un large sourire.

Tout à coup, plusieurs licornes apparurent par téléportation près de Spike.

"MAINTENANT!" hurla l'une d'entre elles.

Toutes se concentrèrent alors, leurs cornes s'illuminèrent, et en un instant, tous les poneys présents furent aveuglés par un grand flash lumineux. Une fois celui-ci estompé, les licornes et Spike avaient disparus.

 _E-Elles l'ont sauvés? Je vois, il devait sans doutes gagner du temps pendant que les civils s'enfuyaient._

Screwball perdit son sourire. Ce n'était pas dans son plan. Les habitants avaient évacués, mais certains semblaient avoir trouvé le courage de revenir le chercher. Cela ne l'arrangeait pas. Il détenait de précieuses informations sur l'armée de Discord, ses dirigeants et associés. Plus que Screwball n'avait prévue de laisser filtrer à Celestia. Et elle avait promis une vengeance à Sombra, et celui-ci n'avait pu l'accomplir. Cela rompait leur marché.

Le tyran fixait le point ou s'était trouvé Spike, les yeux injectés de rage. Il fulminait. Sa proie lui échappait, encore. Des nuages violets apparurent au coin de ses yeux. Il explosa dans un cri de colère.

Sa corne s'illumina, et il concentra un tir sur la statue en cristal qui représentait Spike enfant, statue qui avait été faite quand il avait sauvé la ville de Sombra pour la première fois. Celle-ci vola en mille morceaux dans une grande explosion.

Il se retourna, et reparti, furieux. Malheur à celui qui se trouverait sur son chemin car il risquait de passer ses nerfs sur le premier poney qui viendrait, et sans doute le second également, voir plus.

Après un moment, Screwball soupira, semblant un brin contrariée. Des soldats arrivaient, la bataille se finissait. L'Armée de Discorde sortait victorieuse haut la main de sa première grande bataille.

"Une civière pour le général Tree."

Des soldats arrivèrent en emportèrent le général avec précaution pour le soigner.

"Alors il s'est enfuit?" fit une voix.

Screwball tourna la tête sans grande conviction, regardant celle qui avait prononcée cette phrase, avec un air déçu.

"Toujours aussi perspicace." commenta mollement la pouliche.

Sa voix n'était plus aussi rieuse et folle que lors de son discours.

"Cela crève les yeux, à votre tête si dépitée alors que votre plan s'est déroulé comme prévu." sourit Side Place. "Pas besoin d'être perspicace."

"Il aurait pu ne pas être là aussi. Pourtant tu as dit qu'il s'était enfuit, ce qui semble presque moins probable."

"Spike ne se serait pas dégonflé. Ce n'est pas un lâche, contrairement à moi. Mais il a dû élaborer un plan pour sauver son peuple avant de se sauver lui-même."

"Un général ne devrait pas se vanter de sa couardise." grommela Storm.

"Pourquoi? Tant que la victoire est au bout, quelle raison interdit d'éviter le combat direct?"

Le général se renfrogna.

"Et voila..."

"... ce qui arrive quand on laisse des femelles mener une armée?" termina la générale avec un demi sourire.

Side Place était la moins bien vue des généraux. Son tempérament fourbe, et le fait qu'elle soit une femelle lui valait beaucoup de haine non-justifiée. Les soldats étaient pour la plupart des mâles, et un peu misogynes. Bien sûr avec Screwball c'était différent, c'était LA fille de Discord, celle qui commande, et personne ne contestait. Mais une générale un peu trop maligne arrivée en tête d'une armée par ses propres moyens suscitait de la jalousie.

Elle avait parfaitement conscience de ne pas être appréciée, même par les autres généraux. On lui donnait toujours les tâches les plus ingrates, comme par exemple mener une armée à l'abattoir, et elle s'en acquittait consciencieusement. Mais tous se méfiaient d'elle. Même Screwball ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance. Mais c'était sans doutes plus dû à l'image qu'elle renvoyait d'elle même qu'à une vraie raison concrète.

"Votre stratégie a payée." félicita une vieille voix.

Le vieux général Eyeone Cleverhorse arriva de sa démarche lente de vieillard.

"Je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour voir les résultats de ces cinquante dures années passées à vos côtés majesté. Merci d'avoir permis au vieux poney que je suis de voir les fruits de toute une vie mûrirent."

"Majesté..." se répéta lentement Screwball dans sa tête.

Elle progressait dans sa conquête d'Equestria, au nom de l'Armée de Discord. Mais les potentiels éléments de l'harmonie avaient été libérés. Cela la contrariait beaucoup. Son objectif s'éloignait. Mais elle devait rester fière devant son armée.

"Occupez-vous de finir la prise de la ville. Je vais prévenir notre futur maitre à tous." ordonna t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme.

Les généraux acquiescèrent et partirent rassembler leur légion respective et éliminer les dernières poches de résistance.

Screwball leva les yeux vers le château, puis entra lentement dans celui-ci.

Moon avait suivit toute la scène avec attention depuis une fenêtre du premier étage de la maison dans laquelle il s'était réfugié. Il analysait soigneusement tout ce qu'il avait pu noter, et les bribes de dialogue qui étaient parvenus à ses oreilles. Quelques chose vint cependant rompre sa concentration.

"Maman...?"


	5. Chapitre 5 - Fuite

Chapitre 5 - Fuite

"Par ma faute..."

"Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas ta faute."

* * *

Moon se retourna brusquement. Il s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre, visiblement de pouliche. Et la pouliche en question l'observait, cachée entre la porte de la chambre et le mur, dans l'ombre. Elle était terrorisée, et sa peur s'était renforcée quand elle avait vue que ce n'était pas sa mère qui se trouvait devant la fenêtre. Elle se recroquevilla. Moon ne savait pas trop comment réagir, il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur une petite licorne qui n'avait pas été évacuée.

"N-Ne t'en fais pas petite. Je ne suis pas là pour te faire de mal. Je me cache, comme toi."

"Vous avez vu ma maman?" demanda t-elle sans sortir de sa cachette.

"N-Non, désolé, je ne crois pas."

"Il se passe quoi dehors? C'est quoi tout ce bruit?"

Sa voix tremblait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle était restée seule durant toute la bataille, dans cette maison, sans personne pour la rassurer.

"Où sont tes parents?" demanda Moon plutôt que de répondre à ses questions.

"Maman est parti dehors chercher papa, elle m'a dit de rester là... Papa est soldat. J'ai entendu le grand Spike, il était en colère, pourquoi? Maman dit toujours qu'il est très calme."

 _Pauvre petite... Ses parents ont dû mourir pendant l'attaque... Il faut que je l'emmène en lieu sûr, qui sait ce que les soldats pourraient lui faire. Mais qu'est-ce que je ferais d'une gamine? Mon plan était de faire évacuer vers l'extérieur le maximum de civils, mais une pouliche ne pourra jamais se débrouiller seule, elle doit avoir à peine huit ans._

"Il ne faut pas que tu reste ici petite."

"Vous non plus." fit soudain une licorne apparaissant par la porte de la chambre. Elle avait le pelage jaune et sa longue crinière rose bonbon faisait pensée à une glace à la framboise. Elle arborait une cutie mark de cornet de glace. Même les civils étaient mis à contribution en temps de guerre. "Vous n'avez pas l'air d'un soldat agressif."

"Qui êtes-vous?" demanda Moon.

La petite licorne ne voyait pas la nouvelle arrivante, cachée derrière la porte, mais elle l'avait entendue. Elle sortit de sa cachette, semblant rassurée par cette voix. Moon la regarda, elle ressemblait à un poupon avec sa couleur marron claire et sa crinière mi-longue blonde et lisse.

"Sweety Vanilla!" se réjouit-elle en reconnaissant la licorne qui venait d'entrer.

"Unité d'évacuation." répondit la licorne à Moon tout en s'approchant de la pouliche, la regardant avec le sourire, lui ébouriffant la crinière. Son sourire était forcé, et son regard triste.

"Vous évacuez les civils?" déduit Moon. Maintenant qu'il la regardait de plus près, il l'avait vue aux côtés de Spike juste avant qu'il ne soit téléporté.

"Exactement. Qui êtes vous?"

"Un poney qui s'est retrouvé malgré lui impliqué dans la bataille. Pourquoi vous ne l'évacuez que maintenant cette pauvre petite?"

"Nous avons fait notre possible pour évacuer les contours de la ville au début de la bataille. Le centre devait se rendre sur la place, puis prendre le passage dans le château. Mais certains ont été oubliés, comme cette pouliche."

La petite se frottait à la patte de la licorne, rassurée d'avoir enfin un contact avec une personne connue.

"Je vais devoir t'emmener Candy."

"Tu vas m'emmener vers papa et maman?" questionna la petite pouliche.

Le sourire de la licorne se voilât. Elle jeta un regard triste à Moon.

 _Ses parents sont morts... Comment lui dire, n'est-ce pas...?_

Moon aida la licorne et prit la parole.

"Pour l'instant, il faut que tu sois en sécurité."

"Ça veut dire que je les verrais plus tard?" fit la pouliche en penchant la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas.

"On en parlera plus tard Candy... Pour l'instant je dois t'emmener."

"D'accord..."

La petite fit la moue, triste de ne pas pouvoir revoir ses parents tout de suite.

"Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire?" demanda la licorne à Moon.

 _Bonne question... Peut-être reprendre mon infiltration dans l'armée de Discord? Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ils rassemblent des éléments de l'harmonie, ni comment ils font pour les détecter... C'est le mieux que j'ai à faire pour l'instant. C'est l'armée de Discord qui changera le cours de cette guerre, j'en suis certain._

"Continuer ce que je faisais."

"Bonne chance alors."

"Au revoir monsieur le poney à la crinière bleue!"

La corne de Sweety Vanilla brilla, puis un flash éblouit Moon, et l'instant d'après les deux ponette avaient disparues.

 _J'espère qu'elles s'en sortirons... Visiblement, Spike est un bon leader. Il avait prévu l'attaque et s'est arrangé pour faire évacuer le plus de monde possible... Mais il y a quand même eu des victimes. Pauvre pouliche... Perdre ses parents à cet âge et de cette manière..._

 _Une seconde... Elle a bien dit "crinière bleue"?_

Moon passa un sabot dans sa longue crinière et la porta devant ses yeux. Elle était complètement bleue. Plus aucune trace du camouflage qu'il s'était fait avec du sang. De même pour sa queue.

 _Oh bon sang! Depuis quand!? Merde! Heureusement que je suis pas retombé sur les poneys de l'autre fois! Si ils me reconnaissent et font le lien avec le lieutenant que j'ai tué en m'infiltrant, je suis mort!_

 _Bon, ce n'est pas un problème pour l'instant, j'ai peu de chances de retomber sur eux et qu'ils me reconnaissent. Il faut que je continue mes recherches sur les projets de l'armée. Par où commencer?_

Moon regarda par la fenêtre, et son regard se posa alors sur le château dont les grandes portes étaient toujours ouvertes.

 _Et pourquoi pas espionner Screwball? Ce serait le meilleur moyen d'en apprendre plus. J'ai crû comprendre qu'elle allait prévenir Discord, ou du moins le dirigeant de l'armée. Je pense que personne ne va la déranger._

Moon sortit de la maison par la fenêtre qu'il avait emprunter pour entrer et descendit dans la rue par les caisses en bois qui lui avait servit à escalader la façade.

Il chercha dans la rue, et les rues adjacentes, prenant soin de ne pas se faire remarquer, et trouva un cadavre de soldat de l'Armée de Discord dont il prit l'armure.

 _Au moins, si jamais on m'attrape, je pourrais prétendre être venu pour la prévenir de quelque chose. J'inventerais sur le moment._

Moon se dirigea d'un pas qu'il voulait normal, mais stressé, vers le palais. Plus personne ne se trouvait dans les alentours de la grande place. Les généraux rassemblaient leurs troupes dans les grandes avenues. Moon pénétra dans le palais prudemment.

Il avança dans le grand couloir centrale sans faire de bruits, cherchant où Screwball avait bien pu aller.

L'intérieur était magnifique, un grand tapis rouge menait jusqu'à une grande porte à double battant, la salle du trône. L'édifice, en cristaux, possédait de très belles tapisseries murales. Plusieurs représentaient Spike, quand il était petit ou bien plus âgé, mais d'autres montraient une alicorne rose en tenue de princesse avec une licorne mâle blanche portant un habit de soldat. Une autre montraient six ponettes portant chacune un collier qui brillait d'une couleur différente.

Une porte sur le côté était entrouverte. Moon s'en approcha doucement, rasant les murs. Il jeta un coup d'œil. C'était une bibliothèque

Screwball était assise sur une table, et semblait penchée sur un livre, tournant le dos à Moon.

"Qu'y a t-il?" demanda t-elle sans quitter les yeux de son livre.

Moon sursauta.

 _Wow! Elle m'a tout de suite repérée? Ce n'est pas la fille de Discord pour rien! Je suis mal!_

Moon se racla la gorge et essaya de prendre un ton le plus formel possible, ne voulant pas reproduire la même erreur qu'avec la générale Side Place.

"Majesté, on m'envoie vous dire que la prise de la ville se finit. Les dernières poches de résistances se font éliminer, et les troupes attendront bientôt votre commandement."

"Rien de bien nouveau." fit-elle d'une voix absente sans même regarder Moon. "En fait, c'est exactement la même situation que quand je suis partie. Qui t'envoie?"

"La générale Side Place." répondit Moon, disant le premier nom qui lui venait à l'esprit.

"Majesté..."

"Je vous demande pardon?"

"La générale Side Place, majesté." répéta Screwball, toujours absorbée par son livre. "Le protocole veut que tout poney de grade inférieur à général s'adressant à moi mette le mot Majesté dans sa phrase, soit au début, soit à la fin. N'as-tu pas écouter mon second discours?"

Moon entrouvrit la bouche, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il venait de faire une faute involontaire, il devait vite réparer ça.

"Veuillez m'excuser majesté. J'étais inconscient lors de votre discours, on ne m'en a transmit que des bribes."

"Alors pourquoi as-tu mis ce mot dans ta première phrase si tu n'étais pas au courant?"

 _Zut! J'ai entendu le vieux général l'appelé comme ça, et j'ai crû bon de le mettre! Mais ça se retourne contre moi!_

"J'ai pensé que ce devait être votre titre, majesté."

Screwball ferma son livre, ce qui souleva un léger nuage de poussière. Elle tourna la tête vers Moon, toujours assise sur la table, le fixant de ses yeux tourbillonnants. Un large sourire s'affichait sur son visage. C'était le première fois que Moon se trouvait aussi près d'elle.

 _On dirait vraiment une folle... Ces yeux, j'ai l'impression qu'elle arrive à voir mon âme._

"Tu es plutôt intelligent. Quel est ton grade?"

"Caporal, majesté."

Screwball le regarda droit dans les yeux et tapota du sabot, mais rien ne se passa. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, semblant à la fois intriguée et amusée.

"Pourtant ce n'est pas là l'armure d'un caporal." répondit-elle en examinant Moon du regard.

"J'ai été promus à la fin de la bataille, majesté."

Elle tapota une fois de plus du sabot sur la table, et rien ne se passa.

"Pourquoi reste-tu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte?"

"Je ne pense pas avoir l'honneur de pouvoir vous approcher plus que cela, majesté."

Screwball le fixa un instant, puis se mit à rire. Un grand rire.

"Side, tu as des soldats aussi louches que toi, ma parole!"

 _Que...?_

Moon ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait. Soudain, derrière lui, un autre rire de jument, plus adulte, se fit entendre. Moon se retourna brusquement, derrière lui, la générale Side Place riait aux éclats. Elle passa devant Moon et entra dans la bibliothèque en ouvrant complètement la porte.

"Je voulais voir comment il réagirait." expliqua Side en calmant son rire. "Mais vous n'étiez pas obliger de le torturer avec toutes ces questions. Le pauvre, il sort tout juste d'une bataille."

Screwball calma son rire à son tour et reprit un air sérieux, affichant un sourire un peu sadique.

"Tu n'avais qu'à venir toi même."

Moon regardait la scène, assez surpris.

 _Quoi? Comment? Pourquoi? Bordel, je comprends rien! Que quelqu'un m'explique ce qu'il se passe!_

"Tu as quand même pris un sacré risque Side. J'avais demandé à ne pas être dérangée, et toi tu l'envoi comme ça."

"J'aime prendre des risques, vous le savez bien. Concernant l'armée, je vous informe que nous avons perdu seulement 5.000 soldats, ce qui est mieux que les 7.000 que vous aviez prévu." sourit Side.

"Retourne donc préparer ta légion. Nous laissons la ville à Sombra. Je viendrais pour annoncer la suite des plans d'ici une heure, après m'être entretenue avec mon père."

"Comme vous le voulez." fit Side en baissant la tête tout en reculant vers la porte pour sortir de la pièce. "Caporal!"

Moon reprit conscience de sa situation après son incompréhension, et salua respectueusement Screwball avant de faire comme Side et de se retirer.

"Suivez-moi, caporal." ordonna Side.

"À vos ordres." fit Moon, se demandant toujours pourquoi est-ce que son mensonge devenait subitement réalité. Il avait prétendu être caporal dans la légion de Side, et voila que c'était visiblement le cas.

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir vers la sortie du palais, Side parla tout en marchant.

"Regardez la tapisserie à votre droite."

Moon tourna la tête et observa la tapisserie. C'était celle représentant six juments avec des colliers.

"Ce sont les éléments de l'harmonie, les toutes premières et uniques juments à les avoir jamais représentés après les princesses. En avez-vous déjà entendu parler?"

"N'est-ce pas cela que nous cherchons dans ces prisonniers? Voir si eux aussi peuvent représenter un élément?"

"Tout juste."

Ils sortirent du palais. La place centrale commençait à se parsemer de soldats, ici et là. Les soldats avaient pour ordre de ne pas trop s'éloigner de leurs légions, mais ils avaient quartiers libres pour une heure.

Sombra se trouvait juste devant le palais. Il dévisagea les deux poneys qui sortirent.

"La ville est à vous, roi Sombra." s'inclina Side. "Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir sur votre trône. Ne dérangez juste pas notre générale-en-chef dans la bibliothèque je vous prie."

Sombra sourit à pleines dents et s'avança alors vers le palais, vers son trône reconquit. Side et Moon le laissèrent passer respectueusement.

Une fois Sombra passé, Side avança dans la foule, qui s'écartait au garde-à-vous sur son passage. Moon la suivit, un peu stressé d'être au centre de l'attention alors qu'il était infiltré.

Side entra dans une grande tente qui se trouvait au milieu de la foule, Moon entra à sa suite.

L'intérieur était sobrement éclairé et décoré. Moon devina qu'il s'agissait de la tente de la générale.

"Laissez-nous." ordonna Side aux gardes.

Ceux-ci acquiescèrent et sortirent de la tente.

Side se défit de son armure légère et la posa sur le porte-armure prévu à cet effet, révélant sa cutie mark: un genre de cape noire avec deux capuches se faisant faces. Elle attendit un moment et inspira un grand coup, puis soupira avant de se tourner vers Moon et de demander d'une voix exaspérée.

"À quel jeu vous jouez à la fin?"

"Euh je..." balbutia Moon sans trop comprendre ce qu'on lui demandait.

"Si je n'avais pas été là, elle vous aurait tuée sans ménagement."

"Je... Merci."

"Pas la peine de me remercier! Je vous signal que votre infiltration est sans doutes la plus pitoyable que j'ai jamais vu!"

Elle s'approcha vivement de Moon et lui saisit la tête avec un sabot, lui faisant tourner cette dernière pour l'examiner sous tous les angles.

"Pour qui travaillez-vous? L'Empire Solaire? La Nouvelle République Lunarienne?"

"J-Je ne travail pour personne. Je cherche juste à sauver le plus de poneys possible!"

Side le regarda dans les yeux. À l'intérieur d'elle, c'était l'incompréhension.

"Je ne comprends pas... Il lui ressemble, mais il est tellement... Stupide! Dans ses actions comme dans ses réponses! Ce n'est pas lui, c'est impossible!"

Elle le fixa dans les yeux en plissant ces derniers, semblant chercher une réponse derrière ce visage surpris.

"Qui êtes-vous, caporal Moon?" demanda t-elle lentement.

 _Elle connait mon nom? Alors c'est elle qui l'avait donné à l'autre poney qui m'avait assigné à la protection des gardes? Mais comment? C'est juste un nom que m'a donné Stary!_

"J-Je suis Moon Help. Un poney normal. Je cherche juste à mettre fin à cette guerre."

"Moon Help..." pensa Side, un frisson parcouru son échine. "Pas vraiment original... Il aurait pu trouver mieux."

Elle reprit à voix haute:

"Comme tout le monde. Vous n'avez rien d'autres à dire sur vous? Votre village? Peut-être est-ce parce que la guerre l'a détruit que vous voulez y mettre fin? Ou bien quoi?"

"Je ne sais rien de tout ça... Je suis amnésique, je ne sais même pas qui je suis au fond!"

Moon était presque au bord des larmes, le stress accumulé avec Screwball et la bataille explosait. Il faisait pitié à voir et semblait complètement perdu. Side fut surprise aussi bien par la réponse que par le ton de son interlocuteur.

 _Pourquoi...? Pourquoi je lui dis tout? C'est une générale, qui n'a pas hésité envoyer une armée à la mort, et je suis un traitre! Elle va me tuer! Elle m'a sauvé seulement pour recueillir des informations!_

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait maintenant!?" pensa Side. "On dirait qu'il va chialer! Et amnésique? C'est quoi ce mensonge grossier!? Est-ce que c'est lui ou pas bordel!? Il lui ressemble, mais ses réactions et ses mensonges sont clairement en dessous de ce qu'il devrait être capable! Attends un peu Moon, on va voir comment tu va réagir à ça! Si c'est bien toi, je sais exactement ce que tu va faire!"

Side se retourna et se plaça dans un coin de la tente, faisant semblant de réfléchir.

"Il semblerait que je ne vais pas avoir le choix maintenant, Moon Help..." lança t-elle, comme si elle se résignait.

Side s'approcha de son porte-armure et saisit son épée avec la bouche, tournant toujours le dos à Moon.

"Aller mon petit!" pensa t-elle. "Tu as une générale sans défense qui te tourne le dos tout en te menaçant! Tu ne vas pas laisser passer une telle occasion tout de même!? Essaye au moins de m'attaquer!"

Rien ne se passa. Elle ferma les yeux, perdant patience, dégainant lentement la lame.

"Bouge toi bon sang!" bouillonnait-elle dans sa tête. "Le destin de la guerre et d'Equestria pourrait bien dépendre de ce que tu décide de faire!"

Toujours rien. Dans la tente, c'était le silence. On entendait les soldats s'agiter au dehors. Side en entendit même certains pousser des injures contre quelqu'un, juste après qu'elle ait entendue la toile de tente se froisser.

"Ne me dit pas que..."

Elle lâcha la lame et se retourna. Moon avait disparu. Il s'était enfuit et elle n'en revenait pas.

"MAIS QUEL CRÉTIN!" pensa t-elle.

Elle se précipita dehors, mais Moon était déjà loin, en train de fuir à travers les rues de la ville. Elle ne pouvait pas ordonner de l'arrêter, cela aurait attiré les soupçons sur elle comme sur lui, et elle avait besoin de lui.

"Un problème générale?" demanda un soldat près de la tente.

"Aucun soldat." répondit-elle d'un ton sec. "Informez les gardes des portes qu'ils doivent laisser passer ce poney qui vient de sortir de ma tente. Et que les gardes se tiennent éloignés des portes le temps de son passage."

"À vos ordres!" fit le soldat au garde-à-vous, avant de partir chercher des messagers.

"Il sera plus utile en liberté..." pensa Side. "Ça m'embête, mais maintenant, son histoire d'amnésie me semble plausible... Ça expliquerait ses réactions idiotes. Et dans ce cas, une partie de la guerre dépendra de lui et de sa mémoire. Si j'arrive à en faire ce que je veux..."

Elle eut un petit rire, puis retourna dans sa tente.

Pendant ce temps, Moon galopait dans les rues, ne sachant pas vraiment où aller, cherchant juste un moyen de fuir le plus loin possible d'elle.

 _Elle allait me tuer! Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai dit tout ça moi!? Il faut que je sorte de la ville! Rha! Mais elle va faire fermer les portes pour m'empêcher de partir à tous les coups! Vite! Avant que le message ne passe dans la ville!_

Il déboucha dans une des rues principale, non loin de la porte ouest. Il se précipita vers elle. Les ordres avaient été donnés, les gardes n'étaient plus à leur poste et la porte était grande ouverte. Moon ne chercha pas à comprendre et la franchit immédiatement, s'échappant de la ville qui n'était désormais rien de plus qu'un immense champ de bataille dirigé par Sombra, ainsi qu'un camp de 10.000 poneys mené par Screwball. Il galopa plusieurs kilomètres avant de s'arrêter, épuisé, au milieu de la toundra, sous le ciel de midi.

 _Et maintenant...? Je fais quoi? Mon infiltration dans l'armée de Discord me semblait la meilleure et seule chose à faire, mais maintenant c'est fichu... Au final, je n'ai servi à rien... Je n'ai pu sauver aucun civil, et les prisonniers étaient déjà..._

Moon fronça les yeux. Une solution venait de lui apparaitre.

 _La résistance! Ils ont libérés les prisonniers! Il doit y avoir un moyen de la rejoindre! Il faut que j'arrive à les contacter! Mais comment? Me faire capturer?_

Moon ricana devant sa propre stupidité.

 _Allons, soit un peu sérieux! Il faut que je reste discret et que je les trouve! Ils doivent avoir une base ou un truc du genre, quelque chose pour permettre de les rejoindre, ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de se battre seuls. Je pourrais leur transmettre mes informations sur l'armée de Discord. Même si je ne sais pas grand chose, c'est surement plus que ce qu'ils doivent savoir!_

Soudainement, un flash. Aveuglant. Moon n'y voyait plus rien.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à une silhouette floue. Il était allongé sur le sol. Du moins c'est ce qu'il supposait, à en juger par le fait que la silhouette se trouvait au dessus de lui. Il ne sentait pas ses membres. À dire vrai, il était tout juste capable de penser. Il ne se souvenait de rien.

La silhouette sembla le regarder. Elle était sombre. Peut-être un bleu très foncé? Ou un gris? Quelque chose atterrit sur sa joue. C'était humide. La silhouette pleurait? Ou bien était-ce de la bave et s'apprêtait-il à se faire manger?

Elle prononça quelques mots que Moon ne comprit pas.

Puis un autre flash. Moon fut aveuglé. Il fut de retour dans la toundra.

 _Qu'est-ce que...!? C'était quoi ce truc!? Un sort? Une vision? Un souvenir? C'est qui cette personne? Pourquoi je voyais rien? Bon sang! Mais qu'est-ce qui...?_

Moon fut soudainement coupé dans sa réflexion par son corps qui commençait à s'alarmer. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais un froid mordant s'était installé. Un sifflement se faisait entendre à ses oreilles. Il regarda derrière lui. Une immense tempête de neige s'approchait dangereusement dans sa direction.

 _Oh oh... Ça sent pas bon._

Il jeta des coups d'œil autour de lui. Il était dans une vraie plaine. Rien, aucun abri. Seule les montagnes visibles au loin pouvaient potentiellement lui offrir un abri, une grotte ou même de gros rochers.

Il se mit à galoper dans la direction des montagnes, la tempête semblant le poursuivre.

 _Il faut que j'arrive à trouver un abri!_

Un grand hennissement se fit soudainement entendre derrière Moon. Un hennissement qui hurlait le froid et qui ressemblait au vent des pires tempêtes.

Moon tourna la tête tout en galopant, et il les distinguas. Deux grands yeux blancs lumineux dans la tempête, le regardant avec avidité.

 _Qu'est-ce que...?_

Une voix résonna dans la tête de Moon. Une voix semblant venir de son passé. Était-ce la sienne? Un souvenir?

"Ces créatures viennent du nord. Ils sont l'esprit du froid. La haine est la source de leur pouvoir. Partout où la mésentente règne, ils arrivent couvert par leur tempête de neige. De grandes silhouettes blanches aux yeux froids comme la glace. Les Windigos!"


	6. Chapitre 6 - Tout ce qui fut Oublié

Chapitre 6 - Tout ce qui fut oublié

"Tu pense qu'il fera quelque chose contre ça...?"

"Ça m'étonnerait... Il ne s'est plus montré depuis longtemps... Depuis qu'elle est morte... Mais ce qu'il protège saura peut-être le convaincre."

* * *

Moon galopait à toute allure, la peur au ventre. Il savait ce qui le poursuivait, et cette chose ne lui laisserait aucune chance de survie. Si il se faisait attraper, elle le congèlerait à jamais.

Les montagnes n'était plus très loin. La tempête aussi. Moon tourna la tête en arrière.

Une grande silhouette d'un bleu glacial, semblant immatérielle, se dessina dans le blizzard. Un grand cheval aux yeux blancs sortit de la tempête, se rapprochant dangereusement de Moon. La tempête le suivait. Elle faisait partie de la créature.

C'était un Windigo. Un esprit du froid. Une créature mythique que l'on pensait disparue. Il se nourrissait de haine, et la bataille de l'Empire de Cristal avait dû être un véritable appât pour lui. La créature émit un hennissement sinistre, qui fut comme répété par les montagnes. L'espace d'un instant, Moon se cru encerclé.

Moon reporta son attention devant lui. Les montagnes n'était qu'à quelques centaines de mètres, mais y trouverait-il un abri? Peu importait, c'était ça seule chance de survivre!

Le froid se fit plus fort. Moon sentait ses pattes s'engourdirent. Il fallait continuer. Ne pas regarder derrière. Galoper. Encore et encore. Fuir.

La longue crinière bleue claire de Moon commença à geler. Derrière lui, le Windigo hennissait de plus bel alors que sa proie faiblissait. Ses forces quittaient Moon. Pourtant les montagnes n'était plus loin. Encore un peu... Juste un peu.

Il trébucha sur une pierre dans la toundra, mais parvint à se ressaisir sans tomber. Mais il venait de perdre une précieuse avance. Il pouvait presque sentir le souffle gelé du monstre.

 _Pas comme ça! C'est pas possible! M-Mes yeux! J'ai l'impression qu'ils gèlent! Mes oreilles sifflent! Je sens presque plus mes pattes!_

Il trébucha à nouveau. Pas à cause d'une pierre, mais simplement parce que ses pattes commençaient à geler à leur tour. Il s'étala sur la couche de neige durcie par le gel, sur le flanc.

 _Non non non! Relève-toi! Vite!_

Mais rien n'y faisait. Ses pattes refusaient de bouger. Il sentait la créature s'approcher doucement de lui. La tempête commençait à le recouvrir lentement de neige. Il tourna ses yeux qui commençaient à geler vers la créature qui se trouvait maintenant au dessus de lui. Elle le regardait d'un regard sans âme, vide et froid. Il commençait à ne plus sentir son corps qui se faisait geler.

 _Quelqu'un... De l'aide... Pitié..._

Le gel recouvra lentement sa tête. Il ne pouvait plus bouger un seul muscle. Son regard était bloqué sur le Windigo.

Ce dernier leva brusquement la tête en l'air, sur le qui-vive, ses oreilles immatérielle tournant de chaque côté, comme soudainement alerté par quelque chose d'anormal.

Il fit soudain demi-tour et s'enfuit, disparaissant de la vision de Moon. Pourtant la tempête persistait.

 _Qu'est-ce que...? On vient m'aider? Quelqu'un l'a fait fuir?_

Une grande sphère de lumière se propagea alors dans toute la région, partant du sommet d'une montagne. Cette sphère multicolore dégagea complètement le ciel de ses nuages, dispersant la tempête. Quand elle passa sur Moon, le gel fut aussitôt enlevé, et elle apporta à Moon une chaleur réconfortante et revigorante. Il se remit sur ses pattes, soulagé d'avoir été sauvé, même si il ne savait pas par quoi.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'était? D'où ça venait? Cette puissance... Elle a fait fuir le Windigo et mit fin à la tempête. Il faut que je trouve ce que c'est!_

Moon leva les yeux vers les montagnes. Il avait juste vu passer la sphère, il n'avait pas pu voir son point d'origine. Mais visiblement,

soit ce qui l'avait aidé souhaitait être trouvé, soit il avait de la chance, car il vit, près du sommet d'une grande montagne, un point clignoter d'une lumière orange.

 _C'est haut... Il va me falloir une bonne heure pour grimper..._

La chaleur continua d'affluer en Moon, le faisait complètement ignorer le froid. Peut-être même l'encourageait-elle? En tout cas, Moon se mit en marche malgré la dur montée qu'il allait devoir accomplir.

Ses pas le guidèrent tout seul. Il se sentait comme porté par une autre énergie, plus forte que tout. Cette chose qui se trouvait en haut réclamait sa venue. Et elle le conduisit à travers la montagne, lui faisait emprunter un chemin caché que jamais il n'aurait pu trouver en temps normal.

Il lui faisait confiance. Cette chose lui avait sauvé la vie, et elle avait besoin de lui. Il voulait lui rendre la pareil.

Au terme de trois quarts d'heure d'une grimpé bien plus facile qu'escomptée, Moon arriva près du sommet, là où il avait vu le point lumineux, qui avait cessé de clignoter il y avait un moment. Aussitôt, la force le quitta. Le froid revint, avec le vent caractéristique des hauteurs enneigées. Moon frissonna.

 _Et maintenant?_

Il regarda de tous les côtés, pour finalement apercevoir, cachée par la neige, l'entrée d'une grotte.

 _Ici? Sans doutes._

Il pénétra dans l'ouverture. L'intérieur était étrangement tempéré, et bien plus chaud que ce à quoi on pourrait s'attendre pour un sommet de montagne.

 _Il fait bon ici dis donc._

L'intérieur de la grotte était une cavité ronde qui s'enfonçait dans la montagne sur quelques mètres, avant de se heurter à quelque chose que Moon n'arrivait pas à identifier.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est? On dirait que ça brille._

Il s'approcha du fond de la grotte. Moon se retrouva face à un film transparent orangé luminescent qui barrait le chemin. Derrière, Moon voyait que la grotte s'élargissait et continuait encore plus loin.

Il hésita et approcha son sabot de la paroi orangée. Il ne passa pas à travers, et rien ne se passa lorsqu'il la toucha. Il tapota un peu.

 _C'est aussi dur que de l'acier! On dirait une barrière magique! Mais c'est quoi ce truc qui brille derrière?_

Une trentaine de mètre derrière le film protecteur, Moon apercevait par transparence une étrange forme. On aurait dit une sorte d'étoile composée de cyan sur les pointes et au centre, et d'un bleu un peu plus foncé sur les branches. Moon comptait cinq branches. Sur chacune, on distinguait une couleur: rose, bleu clair, rouge, violet, orange.

 _On dirait presque... Un arbre. Il y a quelqu'un devant? On dirait qu'il parle._

Moon tendit l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre ce que disait la silhouette devant l'arbre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait!? C'était quoi cette lumière!?"

 _Mais à qui parle t-il? Je vois rien, il fait trop sombre!_

"Ne me dit pas que..." fit la silhouette, avant de tourner la tête vers Moon. "Qui est là!?" cria la silhouette, peu accueillante.

Moon prit un peur. Il répondit d'une voix assez forte pour que la silhouette l'entende:

"C'est vous qui m'avez aidé?"

"Ce n'est pas moi. Et ce n'était pas volontaire, maintenant oust! Il n'y a rien à voir ici!"

La voix était agressive, mais surtout contrariée.

"Quel est cet endroit...? Avec qui parlez-vous?" demanda Moon, faisant fît de ce poney, les yeux irrésistiblement attirés par cette arbre qui émanait sa propre lumière.

La silhouette sembla se lever et s'approcher du film protecteur. Moon eut un mouvement de recul quand il vit sortir de l'ombre cet étrange poney. Il possédait une paire d'ailes, une étant atrophiée. Son corps était marron, sa tête grise et sa queue rouge. Une crinière peu garnie, blanche, et des sabots de différentes couleurs. Et ces yeux... Une pupille jaune et l'iris rouge vif. Il portait un médaillon doré et usé autour du coup. On aurait dit plus une aberration ou un monstre qu'un vrai poney.

 _Qui est-il?_

"Est-ce que je me suis fait mal comprendre? J'ai dit qu'il n'y a rien à voir ici! Vous n'avez rien besoin de savoir sur cet endroit, et vous feriez mieux de partir tout de suite!"

 _Cette lumière m'attire. Je la connais, j'en suis certain, je l'ai déjà vue quelque part. Ces couleurs, ces formes..._

Une voix résonna dans la tête de Moon. Cette fois ci il en était sûr, c'était sa propre voix. Un souvenir, peut-être de quelque chose qu'il avait lu. La voix disait:

"Un arbre contenant dans ses racines la paix du monde. Cinq grandes branches éclatantes de lumière, disposées en étoile, chacune renfermant un élément. Au centre se trouve le sixième, réunissant tous les autres. Cet arbre est..."

"L'arbre de l'Harmonie!" termina Moon à voix haute, n'en revenant pas de ses yeux. "M-Mais comment!? Il est censé avoir brûlé!"

L'inconnu éclata d'un grand rire, un rire mauvais et... triste?

"Vous pensiez sérieusement qu'un simple incendie avait pu venir à bout de l'arbre de l'harmonie? Non! Bien sur que non! Il a été amené ici, et je le surveille. Personne ne s'en emparera!"

"Pourquoi l'avoir pris?"

"Pour ne pas qu'il subisse de mal."

Moon posa son sabot sur la barrière, voulant atteindre l'arbre.

"C'est de vous cette barrière?"

"Évidemment!"

"Vous n'êtes pourtant pas une licorne."

L'inconnu eut un geste nonchalant, comme si il chassait une mouche imaginaire.

"Il n'y a pas que les licornes qui font de la magie."

Moon reporta son regard sur l'étrange poney qui faisait sa taille.

 _Il est tout prêt de moi, il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Ce ton... Ces yeux... Il me dit quelque chose. Je le connais, j'en suis sûr._

"Qui êtes-vous?" murmura Moon en fronçant les sourcils.

L'inconnu détourna les yeux vers le sol et fixa un point imaginaire à côté des sabots de Moon.

"Je n'ai pas de nom... Je n'en n'ai plus."

"Pourquoi n'en avez vous plus?"

"J-Je... Je l'ai abandonné."

Le poney hésitait. Visiblement, qu'on veuille autant en savoir ne serait-ce que sur son nom le gênait énormément. Comme si il avait peur.

Moon regarda le poney plus en détail. Oui il était bizarre, mais quelque chose se cachait derrière cette étrangeté. Son corps semblait complètement aléatoire, ou plutôt composé de différentes espèces.

 _Composé de différentes espèces... Ça me dit quelque chose... Mais ce n'est pas un poney... Comment dit-on déjà? Un Draco... Draconequus? C'est ça! Bon sang, comment j'arrive à me souvenir de ce genre de chose!? Je me souviens même pas qui je suis!_

 _Mais il y autre chose... Les Draconequus se sont éteints... Il n'en restait plus qu'un avant..._

Moon sentit qu'il touchait au but, il ferma les yeux et se concentra, cherchant dans son ancienne mémoire, qui ne semblait accessible que pour des informations ne le concernant pas. La réponse était à portée.

 _Il s'appelait..._

Moon ouvrit soudainement les yeux, écarquillés, regardant droit dans ceux du poney, qui lui rendait son regard. Il venait de retrouver le nom. Le poney le sentit. Il commença à transpirer d'inquiétude et recula un peu, redoutant ce que Moon allait dire.

"Discord...?" prononça t-il lentement, ne revenant pas lui-même du nom qu'il prononçait.

Le poney eut les yeux qui s'écarquillèrent. Il regardait toujours Moon, mais ses yeux étaient dans le vide. Des souvenirs affluaient en même temps que ce nom lui revenait en mémoire. Voila des années que personne ne l'avait appelé ainsi. Il leva lentement la tête vers le visiteur.

"Comment avez-vous su?"

C'était bien lui, Discord, sous une forme de poney. À bien y regarder, son aile n'était pas atrophiée, mais juste différente de l'autre, plus petite. Les couleurs concordaient plus ou moins avec l'ancienne apparence que Moon avait vu sur les drapeaux de l'armée de Discord.

 _Alors il est de retour? Mais pourquoi ici? Pourquoi a t-il déplacé l'arbre de l'harmonie? Maintenant je sais pourquoi son armée cherche les représentants: Il détient l'arbre, donc les éléments. Cela lui ferait une arme surpuissante, suffisante pour gagner la guerre. Mais il l'a déplacé il y a 3000 ans! Pourquoi l'armée n'arrive t-elle que maintenant, 500 ans après le début de la guerre!?_

"Mais... Vous, l'arbre de l'harmonie... Comment? Pourquoi?" bafouilla Moon, embrouillé par les informations contradictoires qui se liaient entre-elles dans son cerveau.

Discorde tourna légèrement la tête et fixa la vide derrière Moon, repensant à son passé. Il eut un petit rire méprisant.

"Ils n'y ont vu que du feu à cet incendie, c'est le cas de le dire. Je l'ai déclenché dès qu'Applejack a rendue l'âme, et j'ai téléporté l'arbre ici. La guerre allait éclater, je le savais, et l'arbre allait être un objet convoité. Celestia et Luna sont décidément plus stupides que je ne le croyais!"

"Vous saviez que la guerre allait arriver?" s'offusqua Moon. "Pourquoi n'avoir prévenu personne?"

"Parce qu'on ne me faisait pas confiance!" hurla Discord, la voix emplie de rage. "On me voyait toujours comme le dieux du chaos, pas comme un citoyen ordinaire! Personne ne m'a crût! Tout le monde pensait que je tentais de semer le chaos une fois de plus parce que les éléments se mourraient! Alors que je voulais juste sauver des gens!"

Discord fixa Moon dans les yeux. Il souffla fortement plusieurs fois avant de sembler se calmer. Il soupira et baissa les yeux, replongeant dans ses pensées.

 _Le pauvre... Il n'y a pas que pour cette raison qu'il garde cet arbre, j'en suis sûr. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il en a faire de la guerre? Une minute... Ça ne colle pas! Pourquoi son armée se joint à la guerre et fait des victimes alors qu'il a voulu prévenir et sauver des gens? Est-ce qu'il essaye d'y mettre fin par la force!?_

"Discord... Qu'est-ce que ces années de solitudes ont faites de vous?"

Discord leva les yeux, fixant d'un regard méprisant cet inconnu. Il ne l'appréciait pas, mais c'était surtout ses questions qui l'énervait. Il tourna brusquement les sabots.

"Je t'ai déjà dit de déguerpir."

Dans son geste, la chaîne son médaillon, déjà lourdement usée par le temps, se rompit et le médaillon traversa la barrière. Il s'ouvrit en heurtant le sol, révélant une photo. L'amnésique le ramassa.

 _Une pégase? Pourquoi conserverait-il l'image de ce poney en particulier?_

Il plissa les yeux pour regarder plus en détail. Discord avait entendu le bruit du médaillon et s'était retourné. Il constata que l'amnésique tenait le médaillon.

 _Elle rie. On dirait une personne calme, douce et gentille. Serait-il possible que...?_

"Rends moi ça!" ragea Discord.

Il tapa du sabot sur le sol et le médaillon disparut de la patte de Moon pour réapparaitre dans celle de Discord. Même sous cette forme, il conservait ses pouvoirs de dieu du chaos.

Il observa le médaillon un moment. Son expression avait changée, il était ému et avait le regard affectueux. Il serra le collier contre son abdomen avant de repartir dans sa caverne, oubliant complètement l'étranger.

 _Alors c'était pour elle... Il garde l'arbre à cause de ce qu'il représente. Un peu d'elle... Un peu de..._

"Fluttershy..."

Discorde s'arrêta net, les yeux écarquillés. Il se retourna lentement.

"Où as-tu appris ce nom?" murmura t-il. Il semblait en colère. "Plus aucun poney ne connait le nom des anciens éléments maintenant!"

"C'était elle..." poursuivit Moon sans répondre. "... votre seule amie. Un élément de l'harmonie. C'est pour ça que vous gardez cet arbre."

Discrod fût troublé. Il se retourna vers l'arbre, le regard emplit de larmes et la voix brisée:

"C'est tout ce qu'il me reste d'elle à présent. Je sais que, quelque part, elle me regarde... Ma chère Fluttershy. C'est pourquoi personne ne touchera à cet arbre où aux éléments!"

"Mais pourquoi prendre part à la guerre dans ce cas?"

Discord se retourna, redevenant énervé, sa voix allant crescendo:

"Je n'ai pas pris part à cette guerre! Tout est bien trop organisé dans une guerre pour que cela m'intéresse! Le combat du jour et de la nuit ne m'intéresse pas!"

"Mais... Et l'Armée de Discord? C'est bien vous qui l'avez levée!"

"Non, je n'ai rien levé du tout!" fit-il d'une voix de plus en plus forte. "Les gens se sont juste ralliés à la cause du chaos sans mon accord! C'est Screwball qui dirige l'armée! Je suis caché ici, personne n'a de mes nouvelles depuis 3000 ans!"

 _C-COMMENT!? C'est Screwball qui dirige l'armée!? Mais... Elle ne s'est présentée qu'en tant que générale-en-chef, pas leader. Ce n'est pas logique! À moins que... Elle ait fait ça parce qu'aucun poney ne voudrait servir aux ordres d'une pouliche? Ou peut-être parce qu'elle estime que la place de leader revient à Discord?Elle a donc menti à tout le monde...Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle prépare à envahir Equestria au nom d'un père qu'elle n'a même pas vu depuis 3.000 ans?_

"Pourtant, toutes ces actions sont effectuées en votre nom: Discord, le dieu du chaos, vous!"

"Non, je ne le suis plus!"

Il prit un air attristé et se tourna de nouveau vers l'arbre.

"Je ne suis plus que le dernier des Draconequus, se lamentant sur la perte de sa seule amie... Protégeant ce qui fut jadis mon pire ennemi. Tu te demandais ce que ces 3000 ans de solitude avaient faits de moi? C'est plutôt quelques dizaines d'années d'amitié qui m'ont changées."

 _Il ne veut pas la guerre, mais il détient un moyen de la terminer!_

"Vous ne vous rendez pas compte? Ces éléments pourraient ramener la paix à Equestria!"

"Je m'en fiche. Comme si il existait encore des représentants des éléments aujourd'hui." fit Discord de manière cynique.

"Il y a toujours un espoir!"

"Personne ne touchera à ces éléments!" trancha Discord.

 _Non! Je n'abandonnerais pas la seule lumière d'espoir dans ces ténèbres! Les éléments sont à portée! La clef pour libérer Equestria de cette guerre est à quelques mètres de moi!_

Il enchaîna immédiatement:

"Si Fluttershy était là..."

"NE TE METS PAS À PARLER EN SON NOM!" coupa Discord en hurlant comme jamais, les yeux injectés de sang, faisant trembler la grotte.

Un silence se fit, pendant quelques secondes on n'entendit plus que la voix de Discord résonner contre les parois de la caverne.

"Tu ne sais rien d'elle!" fit-il en se rapprochant de la barrière, défiant ce poney du regard. "Tu ne la connais pas, tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle aurait dit!"

"Moi non... Mais vous si. Vous savez ce qu'elle aurait dit, vous étiez son ami."

Discord s'arrêta, semblant perdu avec lui-même.

"Qu'aurait-elle dit?" fit Moon d'une voix calme, le visage attristé par la détresse de celui qui fut jadis un dieu.

Discord se perdit dans ses souvenirs. Après un instant, des larmes commencèrent à couler sous ses yeux et il répondit d'une voix douce comme celle de la personne évoquée, mais également brisée par ses souvenirs.

"Discord, si il y a une petite chance de sauver le monde, il faut la tenter. Il faut que tu lui confit les éléments. Il le faut, mon ami."

Les deux derniers mots furent noyés dans ses larmes et il mit son sabot devant les yeux. Il pleura quelques instants, durant lesquels Moon ne bougea pas. Discord essuya ses larmes avec ses sabots et renifla.

"Confiez-moi les éléments..." supplia Moon.

Le dieu leva les yeux vers Moon.

"Je me doutais qu'il le ferais un jour... Ce maudit arbre... Il ne veut pas rester caché..."

"Comment ça?"

"C'est à lui que je parlais tout à l'heure. C'est lui qui t'as fait venir ici... Je me demandais ce qu'il avait à soudainement s'agiter. Il voulait que tu viennes jusqu'ici..."

"Il m'a sauvé, oui. Cela ne veut-il pas dire qu'il veut me confier les éléments?"

"Ou peut-être veut-il que j'agisse moi-même... Ou bien autre chose. Ce vieil arbre perd peut-être la raison. Voila plusieurs siècles qu'il semble perdre petit à petit de son énergie."

"Comment ça?" s'inquiéta Moon.

 _Ne me dites pas qu'il est en fin de vie! Si l'arbre de l'harmonie rend l'âme, c'en est finit du peu d'espoir qu'il reste!_

"Je n'en ai aucune idée. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être en lien avec le fait que je l'ai changé de place, mais on dirait qu'il perd un peu de lui-même chaque jour."

"Mais c'est terrible! Vous ne pouvez rien faire!?"

Discord fit non de la tête.

"Il se fait vieux. C'est tout. Cet arbre est plus vieux que tout à Equestria, il faut bien qu'il meurt un jour..."

"Non non non! Ne dites pas ça!"

"Tous les mêmes les poneys... Vous n'aimez pas la vérité. Rien n'a changé en 3.000 ans."

"Alors laissez-moi essayer de changer ça! Donnez-moi les éléments!"

Discord sembla réfléchir un instant, jaugeant Moon du regard.

"Je veux bien te les confier, mais à une condition!" fit-il d'une voix stricte après un moment de réflexion. "Trouve d'abords les représentants des éléments, je refuse de te donner les éléments si il te sont inutiles, et je te connais à peine! Mais si tu arrive à trouver encore des poneys à qui les éléments répondent en ces temps de guerre, alors peut-être que je reverrais mon jugement sur toi. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille."

Discord s'en retourna au fond de sa grotte.

 _J'ai une chance! Une infime chance, mais 0.0001%, c'est toujours mieux que 0%! Il faut que je trouve les éléments! Mais où? L'armée de Discorde les rassemblent peut-être de nouveau?_

Un déclic se fit dans son esprit.

 _Stary! Elle a été capturée parce qu'elle était un potentiel élément! Pourquoi l'ai-je laissée partir? Qui sait où elle se trouve maintenant? Est-elle seulement encore en vie?_

Il prit une minute pour réfléchir, puis arriva à la conclusion suivante:

 _Je dois la retrouver! Il faut aussi que je me débrouille pour retrouver les potentiels éléments que l'Armée de Discorde avait capturés! Il faut que je trouve la résistance! Comment faire? Et Stary m'avait dit qu'elle ne voudrait pas participer à la guerre. Donc si je cherche la résistance, je m'éloignerais d'elle..._

 _Non. Ce n'est qu'une seule potentielle élément, alors que les prisonniers étaient plus nombreux. J'ai plus de chances de trouver les vraies en allant dans la résistance, et ils doivent avoir libérés d'autres prisonniers qui sont peut-être des potentiels éléments! Désolé Stary, mais je vais chercher du côté de la résistance._

Il sortit de la grotte, notant soigneusement l'emplacement dans un coin de son esprit.

 _Vite! Avant que l'arbre ne meurt!_

Il descendit la montagne en galopant, empruntant le même chemin qu'a l'allée, mais cette fois ci, c'était une autre force qui l'habitait: L'espoir.

Pendant ce temps, au fond de sa grotte, Discord regardait l'arbre, voyant son amie à travers cet être vivant qu'il savait même pensant dans une certaine mesure.

"Pourquoi faiblis-tu...? Pourquoi vas-tu me priver de ce qu'il reste de ma seule amie? Et pourquoi l'avoir amené lui?"

Pour seule réponse, l'arbre augmenta légèrement d'intensité avant de décroitre. Discord soupira.


	7. Chapitre 7 - Dans l'Ombre

Chapitre 7 - Dans l'Ombre

"J'aurais dû te faire confiance..."

"C'était parfaitement légitime que tu ne prenne pas mon avertissement au sérieux..."

* * *

"Vous m'avez faite demander?"

Side entra dans la tente. Cette dernière était grande, bien trop grande pour son occupante. Mais c'était ainsi, plus le grade était haut, plus la tente était grande. Éclairée par des torches, colorée de rouge, octogonale, sur chaque face se trouvait une représentation différente de Discord, avec la même phrase en dessous "Chaos démesuré!", la devise de l'armée, plus une seconde phrase qui ne figurait pas sur les drapeaux. "Tout ce qui a un sens se doit d'être renversé."

Au milieu de la tente, une petite pouliche rose foncé à la crinière violette napée blanche, se tenait dos à l'arrivante, assise devant une table basse sur laquelle se situait une carte d'Equestria. Screwball, la général-en-chef de l'Armée de Discord, et secrètement unique dirigeante de cette dernière.

Side, bien plus grande que Screwball et même qu'une jument normale, au pelage d'un rose encore plus sombre que celui de Screwball, portait son armure légère grise habituelle. L'armée était en déplacement depuis cinq jour, repartie presque aussitôt après que l'Empire de Cristal ait été soumis à Sombra. Une halte était ordonnée pour la nuit, et Screwball avait convoquée Side.

"Oui." répondit Screwball avec un petit rire, sans détourner les yeux de sa carte. "Installe-toi, je t'en prie."

Elle désigna vaguement du sabot un coussin sur la gauche de Side. La général obéit immédiatement et s'y assit.

Screwball vit son sourire s'agrandir sur sa joue gauche. Un immense sourire en coin fendant son visage. Elle continua d'une voix calme.

"Comment va Tree?"

Side haussa un sourcil, interloquée, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à cette question.

"Ses brûlures guérissent petit à petit. Son infirmier dit qu'il en a encore pour deux jours avant de pouvoir tenir sur ses pattes."

Dans le combat contre Spike, le général Tree Lord avait été gravement brulé par le souffle du dragon. Sa force vitale seule lui avait permise de rester en vie.

"Tant mieux..." répondit évasivement Screwball, comme si elle ne s'en souciait pas vraiment.

Elle laissa un petit temps de silence, déplaçant des sortes de pions sur la carte d'Equestria. Elle regarda du coin de l'œil Side qui avait toujours le sourcil levé.

"Tu peux disposer."

Side écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et entrouvrit la bouche, mais se ravisa, se souvenant de sa place. Même si pour elle, tout cela n'était pas logique. La convoquer, la faire s'installer juste pour lui poser cette question et repartir? Elle aurait pu demander à n'importe quel soldat. Alors pourquoi elle, une générale?

"Hé bien? Qu'attends-tu? J'ai dit que tu pouvais partir." insista Screwball, son sourire s'agrandissant.

Side hésita alors que Screwball la fixait du coin de l'œil. Puis elle se décida à parler.

"Sauf votre respect..."

"Oui?"

"Vous auriez pu demander à un soldat moins important de répondre à cette question. Pourquoi me faire déplacer personnellement depuis l'autre bout du camp juste pour ça?"

La pouliche tourna la tête vers Side. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans la tente, leurs yeux se croisaient.

"Pour te rappeler quelle est ta place bien sûr." dit-elle perfidement. "Je suis général-en-chef, ta supérieur, et j'ai le droit de te faire venir selon mon bon vouloir. Si j'avais demandé cela à un autre général, il serait reparti juste après que je lui aurais dit, sans poser de question. Et toi tu réfléchis, tu contestes, tu poses des questions."

"J'essaye juste de vous servir de mon mieux." se défendit Side. "Et je pense que je suis bien plus utile à m'occuper de ma légion plutôt qu'à répondre à une question à laquelle n'importe quel soldat répondrait aussi bien que moi."

Screwball fixa la générale un instant, puis reporta son attention sur la carte.

"Pourquoi t'es-tu engagée dans l'armée? Tu es une des seules juments à être venue de son plein gré. Qu'espérais-tu trouver?"

Les yeux de Side se plissèrent, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

"La réponse est évidente, non? Au vu de mon caractère, la chaos me convient parfaitement."

"Faux." répondit simplement Screwball. "La nuit te conviendrais mieux. Ta place serait à la Nouvelle République Lunarienne."

"Seriez-vous en train de douter de ma loyauté, majesté?" fit Side en fronçant les sourcils, son sourire s'effaçant. "Dites-le moi clairement. Cela me fait beaucoup de peine que vous doutiez de moi après toutes les tâches ingrates que j'ai accomplies pour vous lorsque les autres généraux n'en voulaient pas."

"Parlons de ce poney qui est sorti de la ville juste après la bataille. Les soldats m'ont dits qu'ils avaient reçu l'ordre de le laisser passer de toi. C'était bien ton nouveau petit protégé? Pourquoi l'as-tu envoyé?"

Side fixa Screwball. Ce qu'elle appelait ses "petits protégés" étaient des soldats qu'elle prenait directement sous ses ordres et à qui elle faisait exécuter des missions nécessitant un peu plus de confiance. En contrepartie, elle se chargeait de les tenir éloignés des combats trop dangereux.

Elle resta immobile mais prit une grande inspiration sans que la général-en-chef ne le remarque. Puis elle répondit avec un petit sourire:

"Mes nouveaux petits protégés sont donc si évidents que cela? Je l'ai envoyé en mission d'espionnage. Je veux savoir combien de temps la nouvelle de la chute de l'Empire de Cristal mettra à se répandre dans les lignes ennemis."

"Il n'est toujours pas revenu. Je doute que la nouvelle mette autant de temps."

"Peut-être est-il mort." répondit Side en haussant les épaules.

Screwball retourna la tête vers elle.

"Cela ne semble pas trop te contrarier."

"J'en trouverais d'autre. Ce ne sont pas les bonnes recrues qui manquent."

"Dommage, il avait l'air aussi efficace que Sinuous Path, tu ne trouve pas?" fit Screwball sournoisement.

Side grimaça au rappel de ce nom.

"Enfin, quel dommage que c'était un traitre, pas vrai?" ajouta Screwball qui s'amusait réellement à torturer psychologiquement Side.

Sinuous Path avait été son petit protégé favoris, et un grand confident pendant un long moment. Il avait la confiance de la générale à un tel point qu'il aurait pu être considéré comme son égal en cas de décision dans la légion. Mais il s'était avéré être un espion travaillant pour l'Empire Solaire, et il s'était enfuit. Cela avait lourdement affecté Side pendant un certain temps, certains disaient que c'était à cause d'une certaine proximité que Sinuous avait avec la générale, dépassant une simple relation générale-soldat. Rumeurs lancées après qu'on l'ai vu sortir de la tente de cette dernière très tôt le matin.

Screwball regarda la générale avec un sourire, puis perdit ce dernier et se tourna vers sa carte de nouveau.

"Désolée de te rappeler ça." mentit-elle.

"Ce n'est rien majesté. J'ai fait des erreurs, je dois les assumer."

Screwball regarda sa carte un moment, puis prit une des pièce qui se trouvait dessus avec son sabot et la porta à hauteur de son regard. La pièce en bois était finement taillée en forme de poney, une petite couronne se trouvait au sommet de la tête.

"Sais-tu ce que cette pièce représente Side?"

"C'est vous majesté, non?"

Screwball eut un petit sourire.

"Moi... Ou n'importe quel autre général. Trois poneys représentant à eux seuls toute la cohésion de leurs troupes. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire deux, maintenant que la Nouvelle République Lunarienne a perdue le sien. Chacun est assez fort pour affronter une vingtaine de soldats et s'en sortir indemne. Chacun possède assez de stratégie pour gagner une bataille à un contre dix. Comment pense-tu qu'un de ces fameux poney de légende a pu trépasser?"

"Nous n'avons que peu d'informations là dessus. Le camp de Luna refuse de dire qu'il est mort tant qu'ils n'ont pas retrouvés sa dépouille, et celui de Celestia l'affirme haut et fort."

"Et qu'en pense la résistance?"

Side eut un léger spasme, elle semblait contrariée.

"Pour l'instant, aucun de nos espions n'a réussi à infiltrer la résistance. Tous sont morts ou bien ont été tournés en bourriques durant des semaines."

"Mais cela ne répond pas à ma première question. Comment pense-tu qu'il ait pu mourir? Je te le demande à toi, pas à tes rapports d'espions."

Side soupira, ayant bien compris la question la première fois, mais elle avait voulu éviter le sujet.

"Il a dû être pris en surnombre. Ou bien l'Empire a trouvé son point faible."

"Un point faible? Lui?" s'étonna Screwball avec un petit rire.

"Une bataille qui a mal tournée, que sais-je. Seul l'Empire pourrait fournir une explication claire."

"Pas seulement." nuança Screwball en souriant.

Side haussa un sourcil.

"Je vous demande pardon?"

"Un autre poney pourrait fournir une explication. Le général-en-chef lui-même voyons."

"Vous pensez qu'il a survécu?" fit Side, assez incrédule.

"C'est une possibilité que j'envisage."

"Voila quelque chose que la Nouvelle République voudrait bien croire... En fait, ils doivent prier pour que cela soit vrai."

"À ton avis, Side..."

Screwball marqua une pause dans sa phrase, temps pendant lequel elle replaça sur la table la pièce correspondant à sa propre position. Puis elle fit signe à Side de s'approcher de la table, et cette dernière obéit.

Au nombres de pièces, on pouvait identifier chaque camp. Au centre, près de l'ancienne capitale Canterlot, de nombreuses pièces représentaient l'armée de l'Empire Solaire, qui s'étendait jusqu'à la côté est. Un peu en retrait sur l'ouest, des pièces moins nombreuses identifiaient la Nouvelle République Lunarienne. Et enfin, au nord, l'Armée de Discorde, aussi nombreuse que l'armée de Luna.

"... Que changerait la survie ou non du général-en-chef?"

Screwball n'attendit pas de réponse et donna un coup de sabot sur la table. Les pièces se mirent aussitôt à bouger. L'Empire s'avança vers la Nouvelle République et les pièces se mirent à tomber des deux côtés, avec un net avantage pour l'Empire. Puis l'Armée de Discord bougea à son tour, prenant l'Empire à revers alors que celui-ci exterminait les restes de la Nouvelle République. Les pièces, plus éparses sur les arrières de l'Empire, tombèrent comme des feuilles et bientôt l'Armée de Discord fut en surnombre et décima l'Empire. Bientôt ils furent les seuls sur la carte.

Side avait regardé le tout avec attention, et répondit:

"Peut-être l'Empire nous offrirait moins de résistance?"

"En es-tu sûre?"

Screwball tapa de nouveau du sabot et les pièces se remirent en place. Screwball ajouta alors sur la carte une pièce de général-en-chef du côté de la Nouvelle République.

"Dos au mur, je pense que le général serait capable de nouvelles surprises. Par exemple..."

Nouveau tapotement. Cette fois-ci, les pièces se mirent à bouger, mais dans la Nouvelle République, un front reculait tandis qu'un autre montait au nord. Une troisième partie, infime, restait en place alors que l'Empire avançait vers elle. Cette partie se fit anéantir.

"Avec un peu de désinformation, nous pourrions croire que la Nouvelle République a été vaincue."

L'Armée de Discord s'avança alors vers l'Empire et le combat commença. Et cette fois, l'Empire riposta sec, et les deux armées subirent de grosses pertes. Et alors que les deux armées se faisaient face, l'une venant de l'ouest et l'autre du nord, le front montant de la Nouvelle République prit l'Armée de Discord à revers, tandis que la partie restée en retrait s'occupait de l'Empire. Les deux armées qui se massacraient se retrouvèrent prises en sandwich, et la Nouvelle République sortie victorieuse cette fois-ci.

Side fronça les sourcils.

"Je trouve étrange qu'aucun de vos scénarios n'envisage la victoire de l'Empire Solaire alors qu'à l'heure actuelle ils ont la plus grande armée."

Screwball rigola.

"Leur général-en-chef est bien trop impétueux et irréfléchi! Il va se précipiter sur la Nouvelle République maintenant qu'elle est affaiblie! Bien sûr, sans notre intervention, il aurait gagné dans tous les cas. Mais comprends-tu notre problème Side?"

Side resta le regard fixé sur la carte, dans le vide, réfléchissant.

"La victoire va dépendre de la survie ou non du général... Si il est vivant, il faudra changer nos plans."

"Exactement. Et c'est là dessus que tu devrais concentrer tes espions. L'issue de cette guerre va se décider sur cette simple information."

Side regarda la général-en-chef droit dans les yeux, celle-ci lui rendit son regard. Finalement, Side ferma les yeux et inclina respectueusement la tête.

"Je comprends où était mon erreur majesté. Merci à vous. Je vais me concentrer sur l'accomplissement de cette tâche dans les plus brefs délais."

Screwball détourna la regard et reporta son attention sur la carte.

"Un mois..."

"Plait-il?" fit Side en relevant la tête.

"Dans un mois, cette guerre sera finie. Après 500 ans de guerre, et 70 de guerre ouverte, la fin est proche." sourit Screwball. "Après cela, nous aurons tout le temps de trouver les éléments de l'harmonie." ajouta t-elle dans ses pensées.

Effectivement, même si la guerre durait depuis 500 ans, les combats, les vrais, n'avaient commencés que depuis 70 ans. Avant, ce n'étaient que des tensions, des escarmouches, des disputes.

"J'espère que nous serons les vainqueurs dans un mois alors, majesté. Puis-je me retirer?"

"Fait donc. Préviens les autres que je vais faire un discours dans deux heures, et qu'après nous partirons."

"Bien majesté."

Side sortit de la tente en saluant respectueusement Screwball.

Une fois seule dans sa tente, la pouliche prit une petite pièce sur la carte. Une pièce du côté de l'Armée de Discorde, portant une petite étoile sur la tête. Il y en avait cinq se trouvant devant la figurine représentant Screwball. Les cinq généraux. Screwball regarda celle qu'elle avait prise avec un air malicieux.

"Six fois tu m'as appelée majesté, alors que tu ne le fais plus depuis longtemps. Soit tu cherches à cacher quelque chose et tu es trop préoccupée pour faire vraiment attention à ce que tu dis, soit tu veux remonter dans mes bonnes grâces. Que veux-tu faire dans cette guerre à la fin Side?"

Tandis que Screwball s'interrogeait seule, Moon lui aussi réfléchissait.

 _Il faut que je rentre dans la résistance! J'ai des informations capitales, je sais où trouver les éléments de l'harmonie, mais je ne peux pas sauver Equestria seul!_

Il marchait dans la rue d'un petit village situé à l'est de la Galloping Gorge, au nord de Cloudsdale. Pour éviter que des espions de l'Armée de Discord ne le repère, il avait dégoté un grand tissu dont il se servait pour masquer son corps et sa crinière, cette dernière étant bien trop visible et reconnaissable à sa couleur cyan. Le tissu était assez sombre, on ne le distinguait presque pas dans la nuit, les étoiles et la lune étaient couvertes par les nuages.

 _Bon... Par contre, comment les contacter? Je vais quand même pas aborder des gens et leur demander si ils font partie de la résistance!_

Alors qu'il cherchait désespérément une solution dans sa tête, Moon entendit quelque chose qui lui était familier. Un air. Il tourna la tête. Adossé à un bâtiment, près d'un éclairage publique mais pas non plus sous sa lumière, un chapeau lui tombant sur la tête lui cachant les yeux, un villageois entonnait un chant discret. Moon l'avait déjà entendu, mais où?

 _Le chant des prisonniers! Juste avant que je sois assommé par la résistance! Est-ce qu'il y a un lien entre ce chant et la résistance? Ça vaut le coup de tenter, mais restons prudent._

Moon s'approcha le plus naturellement possible du poney qui chantait. Une fois arrivé devant celui-ci, il se racla discrètement la gorge. Le poney releva son chapeau et regarda Moon avec un œil méfiant.

"Elle est sympathique cette chanson je trouve..."

"Merci bien." répondit le poney en regardant Moon droit dans les yeux. Son ton était assez léger, mais son visage laissait clairement entendre qu'il était sur le qui-vive. "Vous voulez l'apprendre?"

 _Ce doit être un genre de message codé._

"Pourquoi pas." répondit Moon avec un sourire.

Le poney regarda autour dans la rue rapidement. Les poneys rentraient chez eux pour la nuit, et personne ne faisait attention à eux.

"Demain matin alors. Sous Cloudsdale. Maintenant partez."

"Très bien. À demain dans ce cas."

Moon s'en alla chercher une auberge pour passer la nuit. Non loin, dans une ruelle sombre, une silhouette de jument regarda la scène des ses yeux bleu clairs, avant de tourner les sabots et de s'en aller rapidement et en silence.

Moon put dormir sous un toit malgré son manque d'argent. En effet, peu de poneys passaient par là ces temps-ci, et l'aubergiste lui laissa occuper une des nombreuses chambres non prises.

"Entre-nous, je pense que tout le monde va bientôt éviter ce village." lui confia l'aubergiste. "Des rumeurs bizarres arrivent du nord, comme quoi l'Empire de Cristal aurait été attaqué... Si une grande cité comme ça n'est pas sûre, alors les petits villages comme nous, avec à peine une dizaine de soldats, sont fichus."

Moon avait regardé l'aubergiste un moment, avant de répondre:

"L'Empire de Cristal est tombé. J'étais là. J'ai réussi à m'en sortir, mais tous les soldats là-bas sont morts. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en sécurité ici. Vous devriez partir."

"Pour aller où? Vous êtes bien gentil, mais au sud c'est la guerre. Il n'y a que dans les petits villages du nord qu'on avait un peu de répit depuis le début de la guerre. On a nul part où aller."

"Je comprends..." avait fait Moon.

Après une nuit à l'auberge, Moon se rendit au sud, vers Cloudsdale, pour le rendez-vous.

Moon arriva en vue de la grande cité des nuages en une heure de marche.

 _Cloudsdale. J'en ai des souvenirs visiblement. Le fleuron des cités aérienne. Le berceau des meilleurs pégases d'Equestria. Mais que...?_

Moon aperçu une pierre énorme tomber de Cloudsdale. En fait, tout clochait dans la ville. Plus rien n'existait de ce qui faisait autrefois la grandeur de cette ville. Les bâtiments étaient en ruine, et une bonne partie étaient tombés dans la forêt située sous la ville. Il n'y avait plus d'arc-en-ciel illuminant le ciel. La fabrique de météo d'où on voyait habituellement s'élever quelques nuages avait été complètement rasée.

Pourtant Moon se souvenait très clairement d'avoir déjà vu la cité en pleine activité. Débordante de pégases volant dans le ciel. Et pourtant, elle semblait en ruine depuis un moment, au moins une dizaine d'années.

 _M-Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?_

"Cloudsdale dans toute sa splendeur, n'est-ce pas?"fit une voix à côté de lui.

Moon tourna la tête brusquement. Un pégase bleu marine à la crinière rayée bleue métallique et noire se trouvait à côté de lui, souriant tout en marchant à ses côtés. Il avait une cutie mark en forme de pentagramme.

"Vous êtes?"

"Romeo Nightinamare" se présenta le pégase avec entrain en regardant Cloudsdale au loin. "Ça me rend toujours un peu nostalgique d'être ici, en face de cette ville."

"Pourquoi? Vous y habitiez?"

"Autrefois, il y a longtemps. Je n'étais qu'un poulain quand elle a été réduite en cendre lors d'un combat entre la Nouvelle République Lunarienne qui contrôlait la région et l'Empire Solaire. C'était quelque chose que je ne souhaite à personne, le simple fait de voir tout ça, c'est assez dur quand on est petit."

Malgré ce qu'il disait, le pégase gardait le sourire, comme si tout cela était loin maintenant, et que finalement cela ne l'affectait plus tellement. Il détourna les yeux de la ville et regarda Moon.

"Et vous, qui êtes-vous, inconnu encapuchonné?"

"Moon Help. Un simple voyageur." répondit brièvement l'intéressé tout en reportant son regard devant lui, gardant néanmoins un œil sur le pégase.

"Qui cherche à rejoindre la résistance, pas vrai?"

Moon fronça les sourcils, ce qui ne se vit pas sous son capuchon.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça?"

Le pégase ria de bon cœur.

"Mais parce que je vais vers Cloudsdale pour la même raison bien sûr!"

"Pour quelles raisons rejoignez-vous la résistance?"

"Je trouve que cette guerre n'a que trop durée. Je ne veux pas que d'autres aient à subir le même sort que ma ville natale. Et vous?"

"Presque la même chose."

Nightinamare rigola une fois de plus.

"Vous êtes pas bien bavard, hein? Ah, je peux comprendre en ces temps de guerre! Mieux vaut éviter d'en dire trop! Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, quand je vous ai vu, je me suis dit "voila quelqu'un en qui je peux avoir confiance!", étrange non?"

"En effet." confirma Moon en arquant un sourcil.

 _Soit il n'est pas très prudent, soit... Non en fait, c'est juste de l'imprudence totale ce qu'il fait. Révéler à n'importe qui qu'il veut rejoindre la résistance, si il était tombé sur un soldat d'un autre camp, il serait déjà mort._

À ce moment, un violent mal de crâne prit Moon. La douleur lui fit fermer les yeux, et un flash l'éblouit.

Il était dans une plaine. Au loin, de la fumée s'élevait. Il reconnaissait ce paysage. Cloudsdale, une plaine au sud. La fumée venait de la ville. On entendait au loin des cris de détresse. La ville se faisait ravager, les incendies se déclenchaient partout, et les pégases des deux armées combattaient dans les cieux. Les civils tentaient par tout les moyens de fuir.

Moon se trouvait à environ un kilomètre du massacre. Il regarda la ville un instant, puis se retourna.

Nouveau flash, Moon se retrouva dans le présent. Il ne s'était pas arrêté de marché durant son flashback, et ils avaient maintenant pénétré la forêt, en approche de la cité.

 _J'y étais!? J'étais là lors de la chute de Cloudsdale!?_

"Ah, vous auriez dû voir cette cité au temps de sa splendeur..." fit le pégase, rêveur à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient des ruines. "Un vrai bijoux!"

"C'était il y a combien de temps?" demanda Moon, préoccupé.

"Il y a vingt-deux ans. Je revois encore la fabrique du temps lancer ses nuages dans le ciel, apportant des arc-en-ciel avec le spectra..."

Le pégase soupira, un sourire aux lèvres, se perdant dans de beaux souvenirs, tandis que Moon réfléchissait.

 _Vingt-deux ans? C'était il y a vingt-deux ans? Mais... Je suis si vieux que ça? Je suis sûr que j'étais adulte dans mon souvenir. J'ai la quarantaine? Peut-être plus, puisque j'ai des souvenirs de cette ville au temps de sa gloire! Merde!_

Moon regarda son sabot qui apparaissait de dessous sa cape l'espace d'un instant quand il marchait, avant de disparaitre de nouveau. Il semblait jeune et fringant. Il venait d'apprendre un nouvel élément sur lui, sur ce qu'il était, sur le poney qu'il était. Un âge. Il pouvait maintenant estimer son âge. Il n'était pas si jeune que ça, ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi il avait tellement de choses dont il se souvenait, de choses qu'il avait appris. Un pas de plus franchit vers le recouvrement total de sa mémoire.

 _Il va falloir que j'apprenne mon nom! Je suis sûr que cela m'aidera pour le reste de mes souvenirs!_

"Je pense que nous sommes bientôt arrivés." annonça Romeo.

Moon sortit de sa réflexion et leva les yeux vers la route. Bien qu'il voulait en apprendre plus sur lui-même, il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de dangereux et peut-être même de capital pour l'avenir d'Equestria, il devait rester sur ses gardes.

La forêt dans laquelle ils avançaient n'était pas particulièrement dense, la lumière matinale du soleil filtrait très facilement à travers les branchages peu épais, et un semblant de sentier semblait même tracé.

Ils débouchèrent dans une petite clairière au centre de la quelle se tenait un rocher assez imposant, un morceau de bâtiment tombé de la cité juste au dessus de leurs têtes. Une vingtaine de poneys étaient déjà présents. Visiblement, Moon était tombé sur la bonne journée pour le recrutement. Un peu de chance, quand on est amnésique, ne fait pas de mal.

"Bonjour la compagnie!" lança joyeusement Romeo, s'attirant les regards de presque tous les poneys présents qui se demandaient qui était cet étrange poney qui parlait d'un ton bien léger pour la situation.

Un petit rire perça dans la foule. Un rire que Moon connaissait, qui lui disait quelque chose. Il tourna la tête à la recherche du poney, ou plutôt de la jument à la voix, qui avait émis ce rire.

Il mit du temps à la repérer et à la reconnaitre, mais il finit par comprendre.

 _La prisonnière! Celle qui était avec les éléments du rire, juste avant qu'on ne m'assomme!_

En effet, c'était bien elle. La jument rose à la crinière rayée crème. En plein jour, Moon distinguait sa cutie mark: une tartine, un citron et un pépin, posés côtes-à-côtes. Elle s'en était sortie, ce qui signifiait que l'Armée de Discorde n'avait pas réussie à rattraper les prisonniers, ou bien qu'ils n'avaient même pas essayer.

 _Ouf! Je suis content pour elle, surtout que de ce que j'ai compris, c'est une amie de Stary. Potentielle élément en plus. Qui sait, peut-être pourrais-je la recruter? Cela ferait un élément sur les six au moins, ce serait un bon début._

 _Une minute... Je croyais que c'était la résistance qui avait libérée les prisonniers? Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est là aussi, à un recrutement de la résistance? Ça ne tient pas la route, ils ont dû proposer à chaque prisonnier libéré de les rejoindre directement, alors pourquoi passer le recrutement?_

Un énorme doute s'installa dans la tête de Moon.

 _Et si... Ce n'était pas un recrutement de la vraie résistance? Non, ça n'aurait pas de sens, pourquoi est-ce que cette jument serait là alors? Je comprends pas... Quelque chose cloche ici, mais quoi?_

Un poney, celui que Moon avait vu la veille, monta doucement sur le rocher. Il se racla la gorge et tous se turent, restants attentif à ce qui allait suivre. Il prit la parole.

"Merci à tous d'être venus aussi nombreux. Vous êtes ici pour entrer dans la résistance, pas vrai?"

Tous les poneys acclamèrent de "Ouais!" plus ou moins vivement. Le poney eut un sourire.

"Bien, ce sera déjà ça de moins alors!"


	8. Chapitre 8 - La Résistance

Chapitre 8 - La Résistance

"Tout est ma faute..."

"Tout est notre faute, grand sœur."

* * *

Tous les poneys ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce qu'avait dit leur orateur, perché sur son rocher. Certains murmuraient à haute voix leur incompréhension avec des "quoi?", des "hein?" ou encore "Il a dit quoi?"

Mais une réponse claire fut rapidement apportée lorsqu'un sifflement se fit entendre, suivit d'un horrible bruit de chaire transpercée provenant de juste à côté de Moon.

Il tourna la tête. Romeo avait les yeux écarquillés et semblait ailleurs. Un mince filet de sang coulait de sa bouche. Moon baissa les yeux. Un trou béant de quelques centimètres se trouvait dans le torse de Romeo. Un trou qui fumait légèrement, causé par un projectile magique. Il tourna lentement la tête vers Moon, le regardant droit dans les yeux pour la première fois.

Le temps sembla comme figé l'espace d'un instant, alors que Moon et Romeo se regardaient dans les yeux. Le pégase avait l'air terrifié, la peur se sentait dans son regard. Moon, quand à lui, essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais quelque chose le gênait dans sa réflexion: ce regard. Il le connaissait. Il avait déjà vu ce regard effrayé. En une fraction de seconde, un nouveau brin de sa mémoire lui revint.

Il se trouvait encore une fois dans la plaine au sud de Cloudsdale, presque au même moment que son précédent souvenir, à peine quelques minutes avant. Il arrivait à placer un ordre dans ses souvenirs.

Devant lui, à quelques dizaines de mètres, l'orée de la forêt, et au loin, la ville en proie au carnage.

Soudain, sortit de derrières les arbres un petit pégase bleu galopant à toutes pattes, semblant avoir à peine l'âge de voler. Il s'arrêta net en voyant Moon et se recroquevilla, commençant doucement à reculer. Moon le fixa dans les yeux et lui dit cette phrase:

"Part petit. Ton heure n'est pas venue."

Son ton n'était pas spécialement rassurant, légèrement brusque.

Romeo, car c'était lui, Moon le reconnaissait maintenant, hésita un instant, toujours terrifié, puis passa en vitesse près de Moon qui ne lui jeta même pas un regard.

À son regard, Moon devina que le pégase le reconnaissait à son tour. Quelles étranges retrouvailles, en cet instant suspendu dans le temps, où les yeux de Romeo se voilaient et où son corps commençait lentement à chuter en avant.

Il heurta le sol, rompant le silence qui s'était instauré après le sifflement. Puis ce fut la panique. Les poneys comprirent qu'ils avaient été attirés dans un piège, mais déjà les projectiles magiques, des sortes de boules de lumières incandescentes qui transperçaient les corps comme du papier, fusaient dans tous les sens, provenant de la forêt autour d'eux. Impossible de distinguer les assaillants.

 _C'est un piège!_

Moon eut le réflexe de se replier sur lui-même, ce qui lui sauva la vie, car l'instant d'après, le haut de son capuchon fut déchiré par un projectile, laissant apparaitre sa crinière bleu claire.

Les poneys galopaient dans tous les sens, en proie à la panique. Le seul qui ne bougeait pas était l'orateur perché sur son rocher, qui riait à gorge déployée.

Parmi les comportements anormaux, il y avait cette ponette rose que l'Armée de Discord avait capturée. Elle n'essayait pas de fuir, elle essayait d'aider le plus de monde, poussant des poneys pour les éloigner de la trajectoire de certains tirs.

Des pégases tentèrent de s'envoler pour fuir, mais il furent abattus en vol par d'autres traits magiques.

Des licornes se téléportèrent pour fuir, mais peut réussirent à s'échapper, car elles furent les premières cibles.

Moon se releva en vitesse, laissant tomber son bout de tissu pour s'enfuir en galopant. Alors qu'il allait sortir de la clairière, un poney hurla:

"Attention!"

Il fut projeter à terre, un pégase rouge s'était jeté sur lui alors qu'un projectile magique lui fonçait dessus. Il venait de lui sauver la vie.

Tous les tirs cessèrent soudains. Les poneys encore en vie continuèrent à fuir et hurler en tous sens, lorsqu'un chant se fit soudain entendre, dominant la cohue. Un chant que Moon connaissait. C'était le chant de la résistance, repris par des dizaines de poneys.

Sortirent alors de tous les côtés des poneys, portant pour la plupart une simple bandoulière où se trouvait leur épée. Les poneys pris au piège n'eurent d'autres choix que de retourner dans la clairière à reculons.

Le poney sur son rocher cessa soudainement de rire.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une flèche lui transperça la tête, en plein front, de face. Il resta immobile quelques instants, incrédule, puis son corps s'effondra, dégringolant du rocher, pour atterrir sur lourdement sur le sol.

Les poneys acculés ne comprirent pas immédiatement ce que cela signifiait. Le poney qui les avait attirés dans un piège venait d'être abattu.

Moon, toujours au sol, se releva et regarda autour de lui pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Son regard tomba sur le pégase rouge qui l'avait sauvé. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire.

"Merci." fit Moon.

"Ma dette est remboursée." répondit celui-ci avec un clin d'œil.

Moon ne comprit pas ce que le pégase entendait par là, mais il y avait plus important. La situation semblait se calmer, les poneys se faisaient silencieux maintenant qu'ils étaient encerclés.

Une ponette parmi ceux qui encerclaient, celle qui avait tirée la flèche, rangea son arc sur un emplacement fait en cuir et en acier prévu à cet effet situé sur son flanc. Elle tenait son arc à deux sabots et pourtant elle ne tombait pas, grâce à un petit système de trépieds, lui permettant alors d'user de ses deux pattes pour manier son arc.

Elle reposa ses sabots au sol, ce qui eut pour effet de replier le dispositif.

D'une couleur beige, la crinière et la queue blondes comme les blés, les yeux bleus, avec un chapeau en pointe aux bords rabattus vers le haut. elle prit la parole d'une voix forte et ferme, s'adressant aux poneys terrorisés dans la clairière.

"Nous sommes la résistance! La vraie! Vous avez été entrainés dans un piège tendu par l'Empire Solaire, néanmoins, grâce à notre agent infiltré..."

Elle désigna la ponette rose d'un sabot, et celle-ci sourit en faisant coucou à tout le monde, toute contente.

"... nous avons pu déjouer ce plan et sauver la plupart d'entre vous. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre pour l'instant."

Les poneys hésitèrent, puis finalement semblèrent rassurés par ces paroles. La plupart étaient bien sûr contents d'échapper à la mort. Cependant, l'archère continua:

"Vous avez eu un aperçu de ce qu'est la guerre: des coups bas, des morts, de la peur. Vous vouliez rejoindre la résistance, vous en avez l'occasion, mais vous avez surtout l'occasion d'y réfléchir à deux fois! Tous ceux qui voudront se joindre à nous seront bienvenus, et ceux qui veulent partir peuvent le faire dès maintenant!"

Sur ces mots, l'archère s'écarta et laissa le chemin de sortie libre d'accès. Des poneys s'avancèrent alors prudemment, redoutant un quelconque autre piège. Pourtant rien ne se passa, et ils purent s'engager sur le chemin et s'en aller. Une licorne se tourna vers l'archère.

"Merci."

"C'est notre rôle de protéger les civils. On nous appelle la résistance, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le bon terme. Nous agissons juste pour le bien d'Equestria et de son peuple avant tout." répondit-elle simplement sans même la regarder.

La licorne s'en alla alors. Il n'y avait plus que cinq poneys dans la clairière.

"Bienvenue dans la résistance!" sourit alors l'archère.

Les poneys de la résistance acclamèrent chaleureusement les nouveaux venus.

"Debt!" fit une voix que connaissait Moon. "Tu n'as pas suivit le plan!"

Le pégase rouge sourit à la licorne bleue qui s'avançait vers lui.

"Allons Stary, je n'allais pas le laisser mourir!"

 _Stary?_

Moon tourna la tête. Effectivement, c'était bien Stary qui venait de parler. Elle posa à son tour les yeux sur Moon.

"Moon!" fit-elle alors en s'approchant, souriante. "Quelle bonne surprise! Tu veux rejoindre la résistance?"

"Stary! Je suis étonné de te voir ici! Je croyais que tu en voulais pas participer à la guerre!"

Stary leva un peu les yeux au ciel avec un sourire.

"Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix pour libérer mon amie."

"On parle de moi?" fit la ponette rose en s'approchant.

"Moon, je te présente Lemon Square."

"Enchanté Lemon." fit Moon.

"Enchanté aussi, même si on se connait déjà et que Stary m'a un peu parlée de toi." répondit la dénommée Lemon en souriant.

Moon se tourna vers Stary.

"Donc tu l'as libérée?"

"Oui." acquiesça Stary. "Mais je n'étais pas seule bien sûr. On était plusieurs pour libérer les prisonniers. Désolé qu'ils t'aient assommés d'ailleurs, mais ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que c'était toi, même moi j'ai eu du mal à te reconnaitre avec ta crinière peinte en rouge. Mais heureusement que j'étais là, sinon ils t'auraient tués comme les autres gardes."

"Merci à toi alors." remercia Moon.

"Au moins, notre dette est payée, pas vrai Debt?"

Le pégase rouge acquiesça.

"Comment ça, une dette?" demanda Moon. "Je t'ai sauvé Stary, je comprends que tu avais une dette envers moi, mais ce pégase, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir aidé."

"Notre rencontre était assez précipitée." expliqua le dénommé Debt. "C'était moi le pégase à qui tu as donné les clefs en vitesse avant de partir."

Moon se souvenait effectivement que quand il avait sauvé Stary, il avait aussi donné rapidement les clefs à un pégase enfermé, et il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir si il s'en était sorti à cause des soldats qui le poursuivait.

"Oh je vois! C'était toi! Heureux que tu ais pu te libérer alors!"

"Grâce à toi. Je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Debt Doubt."

"Enchanté alors."

Soudain, une voix les interrompit.

"C'est bien beau vos discussions, mais il va falloir qu'on décampe." fit l'archère. "Les soldats de l'Empire Solaire pourraient débarquer, et l'Armée de Discord est en marche pour le sud, je n'aimerais pas être sur son chemin! Alors on se met en route! Direction le QG!"

"Oui!" répondirent tous les poneys, à l'exception de ceux qui venaient d'être enrôlés dans la résistance.

Ils se mirent en marche pour le sud. Ils devaient être une cinquantaine. Moon profita de la marche pour se renseigner un peu auprès de Starry.

"C'est votre leader?" demanda t-il en désignant d'un coup de tête l'archère.

"Oh non, ce n'est qu'une ponette qui a organisé le plan d'intervention. Il n'y a pas de vrai hiérarchie dans la résistance, c'est celui qui semble avoir le meilleur plan qui décide quoi faire tout le long de son accomplissement. Bien sûr, il y en a qu'on écoute plus que d'autres, et Archer Arrows en fait partie."

"Il n'y a donc pas de chefs dans la résistance? Vous êtes combien?"

"À peu près cinq cents, même si une centaine sont répartis dans tout Equestria en quête d'informations, et une dizaine infiltrés chez l'ennemi. On a pas vraiment de dirigeant, mais une certaine ponette pourrait faire figure de dirigeante puisqu'on ne conteste jamais ce qu'elle dit ou fait."

"Elle est au QG? D'ailleurs il est où ce QG?"

Stary sourit tout en regardant devant elle.

"Je suis contente de voir que tu t'impliques dès le début. Je suis sûr que ton aide nous sera précieuse. Non, elle n'est pas au QG, elle est sur le terrain, c'est elle qui prend le plus de risques pour nous tous. Le QG se trouve près d'une ville abandonnée, Ponyville, je sais pas si tu connais."

 _Ponyville? La ville où vivait les éléments de l'harmonie autrefois? C'est une ruine? Bon sang..._

"Oui je connais. Il faudra que je parle à votre pseudo-dirigeante quand elle reviendra, j'ai des éléments importants pour la suite de la guerre."

"Il faudra attendre qu'elle revienne de sa mission alors. Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert?"

"J'ai des nouvelles concernant l'Armée de Discord, et aussi concernant les éléments de l'harmonie."

Stary tourna la tête vers Moon, étonnée.

"On m'a parlé des éléments de l'harmonie. Je connais leur histoire. C'est une des première chose qu'on apprend en rentrant dans la résistance, avec l'histoire de Discord et aussi de Luna et Celestia."

 _Alors d'autres poneys se souviennent de cette légende? Tout n'est pas perdu!_

"Qu'as-tu découvert?" demanda Stary.

"Leur localisation. Je sais où se trouvent les pierres qui vont avec les éléments."

"Vraiment?" fit Debt qui vint se placer près de Moon.

"Et je sais comment on pourrait les obtenir. Il ne nous manquerait plus que des représentants, et nous pourrions mettre fin à la guerre."

"Voila qui tombe bien!" fit Stary. "On en aurait déjà trois! Lemon a été capturée comme élément du rire, Debt pour la loyauté, et moi en tant que magie."

"La moitié du travail serait fait!" rajouta Lemon qui rejoignit la conversation en sautillant près d'eux.

En cette période de guerre, Lemon faisait un peu tâche dans le décors. Alors que tout le monde était triste, elle sautillait avec insouciance un peu partout, comme si rien ne pouvait affecter sa bonne humeur, pas même les morts que faisaient les batailles.

"Enfin, ne soyons pas trop précipités." nuança Debt. "Déjà nous ne sommes que des potentiels éléments, pas forcément les vrais."

"D'ailleurs, comment font-ils pour le détecter?" demanda Moon, espérant avoir enfin un semblant de réponse à cette question qu'il se posait depuis le début.

"Avec un appareil étrange." expliqua Stary. "Ce sont des licornes qui s'occupent de ça, elles passent l'appareil près de nous et elles l'activent par magie, et ça dit si on est ou non un potentiel élément."

"Je vois..."

 _Et maintenant la question est: comment ont-ils obtenu un appareil comme ça...?_

"Il faudra parler de tout ça aux autres." conclu Stary. "Ça pourrait tout changer si on arrivait à avoir les éléments de l'harmonie."

"C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit." répondit Moon en souriant.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques heures, s'arrêtant pour manger le midi. Les provisions de la résistance était assez maigres, mais suffisantes pour tous.

Moon en apprit plus sur ce qu'avait fait Stary de son côté. Après qu'il l'ait sauvée, Stary était partie à la recherche de son amie. Elle avait trouvée la partie de l'armée qui l'avait capturée, mais elle avait aussi rencontrée la résistance qui surveillait non-loin en cachette. Elle s'était alors vue proposée de les rejoindre, ce qu'elle avait fini par accepter pour libérer son amie.

"Mais comment vous avez fait pour libérer les prisonniers?" demanda finalement Moon. "Les gardes ont même pas pu réagir alors que vous étiez au beau milieu de l'Armée de Discord, et dans un cul-de-sac! Et vous avez dû faire sortir les prisonniers sans vous faire remarquer."

Stary eut un petit sourire malicieux alors qu'elle regardait Moon tout en avançant. Finalement, elle dit d'un ton mystérieux:

"C'est grâce au seul avantage que possède la résistance. Tu vas bientôt comprendre, on arrive."

Moon n'y avait pas fait attention, mais ils étaient maintenant rentrés dans une forêt. Les poneys de la résistance commençaient à se montrer méfiant: Si une attaque avait été faite sur le QG, ils pouvaient tomber dans un possible piège. Qui plus est, il ne fallait pas qu'ils soient suivis pour préserver le secret de cet endroit.

Archer s'avança vers un gros chêne, un arbre qui devait avoir des centaines d'années. Elle toqua sur le tronc trois fois, puis deux fois, et après un instant, à la grande surprise de Moon, le tronc s'ouvra en son centre, dévoilant une entrée qui plongeait sous terre.

Les poneys s'engouffrèrent dans l'arbre, descendant un grand escalier. Un peu plus bas sous terre, Moon remarqua un petit renfoncement sur la gauche de l'escalier où se trouvait une licorne mâle installée tranquillement dans un hamac. Probablement celui qui gardait la porte et se chargeait de son ouverture. Il salua les résistants et souhaita la bienvenue aux nouveaux.

Après s'être enfoncés d'une dizaine de mètres sous terre, ils débouchèrent dans une vaste salle à plafond bas, proprement creusée et étayée. Des tunnels partaient de cette salle et s'enfonçaient dans la terre.

"Bienvenus au quartier général de la résistance! Nous sommes ici dans la partie nord!" annonça Archer une fois arrivée au centre de la salle, ayant attendue que tous soient entrés. "Je vais laisser les membres anciens s'occuper des nouveaux venus et leur faire visiter le tout, ainsi que leur indiquer leurs quartiers. Vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir sans en avoir avertit au préalable le reste de la résistance. Bien sûr, si vous contactez un poney comme moi, Archer Arrows, ou un vétéran, c'est tout comme."

La ponette passa son regard ferme sur les cinq nouveaux arrivant. Puis son visage s'adoucit soudain, révélant une jument à l'air sympathique.

"Et bien entendu, merci à vous de nous rejoindre! Essayez de vous détendre, et même de vous amuser si le cœur vous en dit! Pour l'instant vous êtes en sécurité!"

La plupart des poneys furent soulagés d'entendre cela. Enfin ils avaient un lieu où ils ne craignaient plus la guerre. Tous se dispersèrent, prenant différents tunnels, d'autres restant dans la salle pour discuter.

"Viens Moon!" fit Debt en s'avançant un peu et regardant ce dernier. "On va te faire visiter!"

"Oh oui! La visite!" sautilla Lemon.

Moon leur emboita le pas, curieux et assez heureux, empruntant un tunnel plus large que les autres. Stary, Debt et Lemon lui faisant la visite.

"Si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas." lui signala Stary alors qu'ils débouchaient dans une salle encore plus vaste que la précédente, avec plusieurs tables alignés, de quoi faire s'asseoir une centaine de poneys. "Ici, c'est une des salle à manger. Tu verras, il n'y a pas beaucoup de différences entre la partie nord du QG et les autres parties, elles ont été creusées selon le même modèle pour éviter de se perdre."

"D'ailleurs, comment tout cela à été creusé? Vous avez des poneys spécialisés?"

"On en a quelques uns, mais ce ne serait pas suffisant pour avoir créer tout ce réseau." lança une voix féminine. "Il faut laisser place aux experts."

Une ponette rose à la crinière rayée de jaune et de violet s'approcha vers eux. Sa cutie mark représentait une pelle.

"Enchantée, je m'appelle Iron Shovel." fit celle-ci avec un petit sourire en tendant un sabot à Moon. "Ponette fossoyeuse, creuser c'est ma spécialité!"

Moon lui tapa dans le sabot, en signe de bonjour.

"Enchanté. Je suis Moon Help. Nouveau dans la résistance. Qui sont ces fameux experts?"

La ponette regarda Moon de ses yeux jaunes.

"J'ai l'air d'une débutante en comparaison d'eux. Ce ne sont pas des poneys. Ce sont des..."

"Diamond Dogs!" s'exclama une grosse voix.

Sortant d'un tunnel, un espèce de chien bipède gigantesque s'avança vers le groupe avec un air bienveillant.

"Ces galeries sont creusées depuis longtemps autour de Ponyville. Bien sûr la résistance a organiser tout ça, avec notre aide."

"Diamond Dogs?" répéta Moon en regardant l'énorme chien. "C'est bien vous qui creusez des galeries et qui vous nourrissez de gemmes?"

"Exactement! Tu es bien un des seuls à nous connaitre!"

 _C'est vrai ça... Comment puis-je me souvenir d'autant de choses? On dirait que je suis un bestiaire et un bouquin d'histoire à moi tout seul. Discord, les éléments de l'harmonie, Cloudsdale, Ponyville, les Windigos, et maintenant les Diamond Dogs. Mais qui suis-je à la fin!?_

"C'est grâce à eux qu'on a pu libérer les prisonniers." expliqua Debt. "Ils nous ont creusé une galerie jusqu'aux gardes, et nous les avons tous pris par surprise."

"Ma tête s'en souvient." plaisanta Moon.

Tous rirent de bon cœur.

 _Bon sang que cela fait du bien de rire. J'avais oublié à quel point c'était soulageant! Voila une chose que je ne dois jamais oublier de nouveau: le rire._

Et pourtant, à ce moment, Moon oubliait autre chose: ses problèmes. L'espace d'un instant, il se sentit soulagé, apaisé, et il en fut de même pour tous les autres.

Il avait finalement atteint la résistance, il en faisait partie, il allait pouvoir aider dans cette guerre, apporter des informations, arrêter d'agir bêtement de son côté, et faire quelque chose qui pouvait vraiment faire la différence dans cette guerre.

Mais pour l'instant, il allait se détendre le plus possible jusqu'à l'arriver de cette fameuse pseudo-dirigeante, et pourquoi pas faire connaissance avec le plus de monde possible en attendant. Maintenant il n'était plus seul, c'en était fini de la solitude à travers la guerre.


	9. Chapitre 9 - Sous Terre

Chapitre 9 - Sous Terre

"Tu n'as aucune responsabilité la dedans, petite sœur."

"Si. Moi aussi je voulais la même chose que toi, c'est pour cela que je t'ai laissée faire."

* * *

Un réseau de souterrain immense, construit autrefois par des Diamond Dogs, puis réutilisée par la résistance. Voila ce qu'était le QG de cette dernière. S'étendant sous Ponyville et ses abords, cette base était vraiment à l'idée que Moon se faisait de celle de poneys lutant dans l'ombre pour leur pays, leur vie.

Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas être claustrophobe: Aucune fenêtre, aucun passage vers l'extérieur si ce n'était les cinq entrées disposées à chaque points cardinaux, plus une au centre de la ville au dessus de leur tête. Le seul décors présent: de la terre et du bois, quelques roches et des racines.

Chaque partie sur l'extérieur de la base suivait le même schéma: l'entrée avec sa vigie, suivit d'une salle pouvant servir de salle de détente, avec plusieurs tunnels menant soit à des quartiers, soit à la salle à manger. Il y avait une vingtaine de chambres pouvant accueillir jusqu'à quatre poneys, avec le minimum nécessaire pour les besoins de tout un chacun. C'était là que vivaient les poneys qui partaient souvent en mission.

Depuis la salle à manger, qui accueillait sans problèmes une centaine de poneys, on pouvait se rendre dans la cuisine avec les provisions de nourritures, ou bien à l'armurerie où étaient stockées les armes de réserves et divers objets dont la résistance pouvait faire quelque chose.

Chaque poney possédait une épée, qu'il portait en général en permanence sur lui avec une bandoulière, et certains avaient des armures en cuir, voir en fer pour les plus méritants.

Pour assurer un accès à l'eau, la cuisine était reliée à la rivière passant près de Ponyville. Seule la partie ouest de la base avait nécessitée une déviation spéciale car la rivière ne la desservait pas.

La partie sous Ponyville était différente. On pouvait y accéder depuis chaque autre partie de la base, via la salle à manger.

Une grande salle rectangulaire, pouvant accueillir plus d'un millier de poneys, se trouvait au centre de la base, reliée directement aux quatre autres parties. Il y avait une petite estrade au centre, en fait c'était plus un monticule aménagé, où l'on faisait les annonces, où l'on exposait les futurs plans. Chacun était libre de monter sur le monticule pour venir exposer ses idées, ses opinions, mais le plus souvent, les poneys se contentaient de poser leurs questions depuis la foule sans se déplacer.

Dans chaque coin de la salle, des tunnels menant à d'autres quartiers, ceux des poneys qui restaient au QG, pour le surveiller, coordonner les informations, s'occuper des réserves, etc.

Enfin, via quatre escaliers dans la grande salle disposés près des tunnels menant aux autres parties, on accédait à la forge, où en général une douzaine de poneys travaillaient sans relâche pour donner à la résistance le meilleur équipement possible, recyclant ce qui était possible de la ville ou des champs de batailles, refondant les armures lourdes pour les rendre légères, enlevant les décorations superflus, affûtant les lames.

C'était là que la visite que Stary, Lemon et Debt avaient faite à Moon se terminait.

La chaleur était pesante, les fourneaux tournaient en permanence, Moon se demandait d'ailleurs comment la fumée était évacuée.

"On va leur demander de te faire une épée, vu que t'en as pas, d'accord?" proposa Debt.

"Euh..."

Moon passa son regard sur Lemon et Stary qui ne portaient pas d'épées.

"C'est vraiment obligé?"

"En fait, c'est comme tu le sens." expliqua Stary. "Moi je peux me battre avec ma magie, et Lemon refuse de blesser des gens. Mais la plupart des résistants préfèrent en avoir une. C'est plus pratique pour combattre, et la plupart des licornes préfèrent garder leur magie pour se replier via une téléportation."

"Après, tu as réussi à tuer trois soldats à sabots nus, donc peut-être que c'est pas forcément utile pour toi." ajouta Debt en rigolant.

Moon leva un de ses sabots et le regarda.

 _C'est vrai que j'ai réussi à en tuer trois... Mais c'était par surprise. Je vais aller sur le terrain, il vaudrait mieux que j'ai quelque chose pour me défendre._

"Je pense que je vais prendre une épée." décida finalement Moon.

"Dans ce cas, on va voir Metal Smith." conclu Stary en désignant un poney qui travaillait.

Chose étonnante, ce devait être un des seuls poneys terrestre à travailler à la forge. La plupart des autres étaient des licornes, qui pouvaient plus facilement manier un marteau et effectuer rapidement les gestes nécessaire à la forge. Metal, lui, tenait son marteau dans la bouche comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel poney, et frappait actuellement une barre d'acier en fusion posée sur un établi.

Le groupe s'approcha de lui, la licorne bleue prenant la parole.

"Smith..." commença celle-ci, mais le poney couvert de suie leva un sabot pour lui faire signe d'attendre.

Il tapa encore quelques fois sur la barre, puis posa son marteau et examina son ouvrage, semblant satisfait de lui-même. Puis il se tourna vers Stary.

"Oui?"

"On aimerait que tu fasse une épée pour Moon."

Un chiffon lévitant par magie passa sur le visage de Metal, révélant un pelage d'un blanc presque pur, ce qui contrastait énormément avec la salissure du reste de son corps et sa crinière quasiment noire. Il tourna la tête pour regarder qui venait de faire ça, et une licorne qui travaillait aussi aux forges se contenta de lui adresser un sourire affectueux du coin de l'œil, que Metal lui rendit. Puis il passa son regard sur Moon.

"Une épée standard, ça t'ira?"

"Je pense oui." répondit Moon incertain, n'ayant pas une grande connaissance des armes, du moins pas à son souvenir, ce qui pouvait être trompeur.

"Alors il faudra attendre un peu, je dois refaire le système d'Archer, et pour l'instant c'est ma priorité. Je m'occuperais de ton épée dès que possible."

"Compris."

"Tu devrais te ménager un peu." conseilla Debt. "Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas pris une pause au juste?"

Metal leva les yeux au ciel.

"Pourquoi vous me dites tous ça? Je dors je vous signal, et je mange comme tout le monde. La différence c'est que je bosse le reste du temps."

"Et l'acier qu'il fait est le meilleur qui soit." ajouta la licorne qui lui avait essuyé le visage, se joignant à la conversation, se plaçant près de Metal. Elle aussi était couverte de suie, ce qui masquait sa couleur naturelle.

"J'en suis bien conscient." se défendit Debt. "Mais ça ne sert à rien de t'épuiser à la tâche non plus. Tu n'es pas le seul forgeron de la résistance, même si tu es peut-être le meilleur."

"On a toujours besoin de plus d'armes!" enchérit la licorne. "Si on se fait attaquer, il faut qu'on puisse se défendre!"

"C'est bon, ça va..." admit Debt. "J'essayais juste de penser à sa santé."

"Je vais parfaitement bien, ne t'en fais pas!" rigola Metal. "Maintenant si vous permettez, je dois finir le système, si il n'est pas prêt à temps, Archer va me faire passer un sale quart d'heure!"

"On te laisse." répondit Debt, se dirigeant vers les escaliers, invitant les autres à le suivre. Moon et Lemon lui emboitèrent le pas alors que Metal tournait les sabots pour se remettre au travail. Stary s'approcha de la licorne couverte de suie et lui chuchota:

"Prend soin de lui."

Ce à quoi elle répondit avec un sourire:

"Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai toujours un œil sur lui, voir les deux"

Stary sourit à son tour avant de suivre les autres dans l'escalier, laissant les forgeront à leur travail.

Au moment où ils atteignirent le haut des marches, de retour dans la grande salle centrale de la résistance, une voix s'éleva haut et fort, résonnant dans toute la pièce.

"Ce soir, après le repas, grande réunion!"

Un poney se trouvait sur le monticule, un terrestre de stature robuste et plus grand que la normale, châtain avec le pelage bleu. Une soixantaine de poneys étaient là, à l'écouter.

"Vous allez entendre de grands bruits venant d'au dessus, mais surtout ne sortez pas, et ne vous inquiétez pas! Et si vous avez peur, évitez de hurler au moins! Faites passer le message!"

La plupart des poneys acquiescèrent sans vraiment comprendre de quoi il en retournait. L'un d'eux demanda:

"Pourquoi il va y avoir du bruit?"

"Une armée va passer au dessus de nous. Et ils vont sans doutes s'installer à Ponyville, ou aux alentours, pour la nuit."

"Comment tu peux le savoir?" demanda un autre poney.

L'orateur tourna son regard vers celui qui venait de parler avec un sourire en coin.

"Mais parce que nous avons un très bon réseau d'espions. Et le meilleur revient ce soir, c'est pour ça qu'il y a une réunion. Après avoir eu ses informations, nous pourrons établir un plan."

Le poney regarda un moment la foule, attendant d'autres questions, mais personne n'en posa. Alors il descendit du monticule et les poneys commencèrent à se disperser pour répandre l'information.

"C'est qui?" demanda Moon en regardant la poney discuter avec d'autres membres de la résistance. Maintenant il voyait sa cutie mark: un chemin sinueux.

"Sinuous Path." expliqua une voix. "C'était un de nos meilleurs espions, mais il s'est fait repérer quand il espionnait l'Armée de Discord, puis sa couverture dans l'Empire Solaire a aussi été découverte, alors maintenant il se contente de rassembler et de croiser autant d'informations en provenance des autres espions qu'il le peut."

Moon tourna la tête, se demandant qui venait de parler. C'était Archer qui passait par là quand Moon avait posé sa question. Elle regardait Moon droit dans les yeux.

"Il parait que vous avez des informations sur les éléments de l'harmonie?"

Moon acquiesça, légèrement intimidé par le regard de la ponette beige.

"Bien, alors il faudra nous en parler ce soir."

"Et pourquoi pas maintenant?" interrompit Sinuous qui s'était rapproché entre-temps et avait entendu la conversation. "Autant tout de suite réfléchir à ce que nous pourrions faire de ces informations, pas vrai?"

"Oui, après tout." approuva Archer. "Si ça ne vous dérange pas." ajouta t-elle en se tournant vers Moon.

"Non, j'ai rejoins la résistance pour partager mes informations justement."

 _Enfin je vais pouvoir me rendre utile!_

"Suivez-nous dans ce cas." fit Sinuous.

Ils s'enfoncèrent tous les six dans le tunnel qui menait aux chambres de la partie centrale, pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

 _Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas hiérarchie dans la résistance? Alors pourquoi seulement eux auraient le droit à ces informations? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous nous isolons._

"Asseyez-vous" indiqua Sinuous en entrant dans la pièce, s'asseyant lui-même sur une chaise.

Les quartiers centraux étaient plus spacieux que les autres. Ils pouvaient accueillir dix poneys par chambres, et des petites tables se trouvaient au centre de ces dernières.

Tous les six prirent place autour de la table.

"Pourquoi devons-nous nous isoler?" demanda alors Stary, s'étant sans doutes faite la même réflexion que Moon.

Archer soupira.

"L'image de la résistance est quelque chose sans réelle hiérarchie, où chacun à accès aux mêmes informations que les autres. Vous vous rendez bien compte que même si c'est idyllique, c'est avant tout impossible si nous voulons arrêter la guerre. Nous sommes peu comparés aux armées, alors nous ne rechignons pas beaucoup sur les nouvelles recrues. Il n'y aucun moyen fiable de s'assurer qu'un poney n'est pas un agent d'une armée. Alors nous laissons croire qu'aucun poney n'est vraiment important dans la résistance, mais dans les faits il y a des leaders. Des poneys qui vont prendre plus souvent des décisions, et à qui on confiera les informations avant tout."

Archer marqua une pause dans son explication, Sinuous en profita pour enchainer:

"Bien sûr nous ne sommes pas que quelques-uns à diriger, il doit y avoir plus d'une vingtaine de poneys qui prennent des décisions et coordonnent la résistance. Archer est l'un d'eux. Et moi je fais parti de ceux en charge du réseau d'espionnage."

"Ce n'est pas très honnête de cacher des choses à des poneys qui vous suivent avec espoir." commenta Debt.

"Nous en convenons." admit Sinuous. "Mais nous ne cachon pas vraiment. Les informations que nous recevons sont transmises à tous, mais nous sommes les premiers au courant. Tout ce que vous allez nous dire sera dévoilé à tout le monde ce soir, à condition que cela soit pertinent. Ce système nous permet de garder une avance sur les autres camps si jamais un espion est parmi nous."

"Je vois..." fis Moon.

 _Je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment leur faire confiance alors... Mais ils sont les seuls à tenter d'arrêter la guerre et à vouloir aider les civils. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je ne peux rien faire de ces informations tout seul._

"Je vais vous dire ce que j'ai appris."

Moon leur parla alors de tout ce qu'il savait: l'Armée de Discord et l'Empire de Cristal, le fait que Spike avait pu s'en sortir, que Sombra était de retour, que Screwball était la seule dirigeante de l'armée, et pour finir, l'emplacement des éléments de l'harmonie et Discord. Pendant son discours, personne ne l'interrompit, même si, à la tête de Sinuous, certaines informations leurs étaient déjà connues. Finalement ce dernier prit la parole:

"Tes informations concernant les éléments de l'harmonie sont inédites, et elles nous seront d'une grande aide. Ainsi l'arbre n'a pas brûlé. Et Discord est toujours en vie, mais ne dirige pas l'armée. Nous pourrions à notre tour tenter de regrouper les éléments, mais il faudrait se dépêcher si l'arbre est en train de mourir."

Sinuous se gratta le menton et son regard se perdit dans le vide, comme si il réfléchissait. Archer continua:

"Pour Screwball et l'Empire de Cristal, nous étions déjà au courant. Spike a préféré rejoindre la résistance quand il a vu la folie qu'avait enclenchée la guerre entre Luna et Celestia. C'est la résistance qui a aidée à faire évacuer la ville et Spike. Maintenant ils sont dans une ancienne cité de glace au nord, une base qu'utilisent nos espions parfois."

Un petit silence s'installa. Sinuous semblait toujours réfléchir, et Archer également. Stary, qui jusque là s'était retenue, finit par dire, étonnée:

"Je n'arrive quand même pas à croire que Discord ait autant pu changer! De ce qu'on m'a raconté dans la résistance, il était un dieu de chaos, qui n'obéissait à rien ni personne, pas même la nature! Penser qu'il a été autant changé simplement par une jument, une seule qui lui a offert son amitié, c'est complètement fou non!?"

"Je suis d'accord sur ce point." approuva Archer. "L'Histoire dit qu'il a été emprisonné à deux reprises par les éléments de l'harmonie, et qu'il a cherché à détruire l'arbre. Et voila maintenant qu'il le protège."

"Je ne pense pas qu'il faille trop s'attarder sur ce point." fit Sinuous, sortant de sa réflexion. "Discord est immortel, il a vécu longtemps et probablement sans amis. Personne n'est vraiment en mesure de comprendre jusqu'où une simple amitié a pu le changer. Une chose est sûre, c'est que ce changement nous avantage sur deux points. Le premier, c'est qu'il nous laisse une chance de prendre les éléments, chance qu'il ne laissera pas aux autres camps je suppose, et il a de quoi les tenir éloignés des éléments. Le second, c'est qu'au moins il n'y a rien de plus redoutable que Screwball dans l'Armée de Discord. Même si nous ne savons rien de cette pouliche et des probables pouvoir qu'elle a héritée de son père, c'est rassurant de savoir qu'aucun poney ou qu'aucune créature encore plus dangereuse ne se trouve au dessus d'elle."

Les poneys réfléchirent à ces nouvelles données. Globalement, il n'y avait que des bonnes nouvelles dans ce qu'avait apporté Moon. Un peu de lumière dans les ténèbres de cette guerre, cela rassurait tout le monde. Cependant, quelque chose troublait Debt, et finalement il se décida à demander à Moon:

"Comment Screwball peut-elle être la fille de Discord? C'est une pouliche et lui un Draconequus, et je ne pense pas qu'il ait eu une compagne un jour, non? Ou alors elle cache sa véritable apparence?"

"Bonne question." ajouta Archer, regardant Moon intriguée, comme si il détenait forcément la réponse.

Ce dernier s'étonna de voir tous les regards braqués sur lui.

"J-J'en sais rien. J'ai à peine discuter avec lui, et cette question ne m'est pas venue à l'esprit, j'étais déjà assez perturbé de le voir."

Sinuous soupira de déception.

"Bon, ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas une information capitale. Nous avons juste besoin de savoir qu'il la considère effectivement comme sa fille, et qu'elle possède des pouvoirs. Les détails ne sont pas vraiment importants pour l'instant."

 _Je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord. Si on trouve le lien précis entre Discord et Screwball, peut-être y aura t-il un moyen pour stopper Screwball, ou même la ranger à nos côtés, si jamais Discord suit l'avis de l'arbre de nous aider, et si Screwball suit Discord, alors elle pourrait devenir une alliée!_

Mais Moon garda le silence sur cette opinion pour deux raisons. La première fut qu'il préférait pour l'instant garder ses suppositions pour lui, ne voulant pas contredire Sinuous. La seconde fut qu'il n'eut pas le temps.

Un grondement sourd se fit soudain entendre, comme des milliers de tambours frappant en même temps. Le son vint en s'amplifiant, en fait il était présent depuis quelques minutes, mais ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Ce bruit faisait penser à une armée marchant au pas, et c'était en réalité le cas.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Moon.

"J-Je s-sais p-pa-a-as, m-mais c-c-c-c'est drô-ô-ôle." fit Lemon, profitant de la vibration engendrée par le bruit pour faire osciller sa voix avec un grand sourire.

"C'est l'Armée de Discord qui arrive. Une partie du moins." annonça Sinuous en regardant le plafond. "C'était prévu. Normalement, l'armée s'arrêtera sur Ponyville même, ou aux alentours."

"Les galeries tiendront?" s'inquiéta Moon en voyant des bouts de terres tomber du plafond.

"Oh oui, aucun soucis." rassura Archer avec un sourire. "Les Diamond Dogs construisent du solide!"

"Il faut que j'aille prévenir les sentinelles." indiqua Sinuous. "Notre espion peut arriver de n'importe quelle entrée, et il ne s'agirait pas de garder la consigne de ne laisser entrer personne."

Sinuous se leva de sa chaise et sortit de la pièce.

"La réunion va commencer, on ferait mieux d'aller dans la salle centrale." conseilla Debt.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent et sortirent de la pièce avec lui, laissant Archer seule en pleine réflexion. Avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce, elle interpella Moon:

"D'après ton récit, tu n'as pas eu de bonnes conditions de vie récemment. Tu nous as apporté de bonnes informations, en retour si tu veux, tu peux prendre un peu plus que les autres à la cantine ce soir. Tu diras que c'est de ma part." fit-elle en souriant.

"Merci." fit Moon en lui rendant son sourire avant de partir à la suite de Lemon.

 _C'est incroyable à quel point son visage peut changer quand elle sourit. On dirait une personne totalement différente. Et elle fait plus naturelle en souriant qu'avec son air sérieux. Diriger n'est sans doute pas fait pour elle, mais ça lui est tombé dessus, alors elle fait avec. Ou peut-être que je me fais des idées..._

Debt, Stary, Lemon et Moon arrivèrent dans la grande salle où plusieurs dizaines de poneys étaient déjà rassemblées. Moon aperçu dans un coin une trentaine de Diamond Dogs de différentes tailles, les bras croisés, un peu à l'écart, mais portant tout de même leur attention sur le centre de la centre, sur le monticule, un poney essayait de calmer certains résistants qui commençaient à s'inquiéter de tout ce bruit au dessus de leurs têtes. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs commencé à cesser, il se faisait plus diffus.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas! Tout est prévu, normalement le message a dû vous être passé durant l'après-midi!"

De l'escalier près de l'entrée où étaient les quatre poneys, commencèrent à arriver Metal et la licorne qui travaillait à la forge que Moon et ses amis avaient vue.

"Il y a un sacrée raffut depuis tout à l'heure. On ne s'entend même plus taper!" plaisanta t-il en arrivant en haut des marches.

"C'est normal." indiqua la licorne. "Elle revient. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, alors forcément, les poneys sont impatients."

"Aaaaah! Elle." fit-il avec un genre de patriotisme dans la voix. "Probablement la jument dont la résistance peut être la plus fière!"

La licorne lui jeta un regard amusé.

"Et moi alors?"

"Toi c'est différent." rigola t-il.

Moon sourit devant cette scène, avant de reporter son attention sur le centre de la salle, lorsqu'il se sentit soudain agrippé dans la cou.

"Toi, tu viens avec moi." fit Sinuous en l'emportant dans la foule, vers le monticule.

"Mais pourquoi?" demande Moon sans comprendre, regardant en arrière Lemon, Stary et Debt s'éloigner de sa vue avec des regards surpris.

"Il faut que tu la rencontre." expliqua t-il, avant que son visage ne laisse apparaitre un sourire. "Et puis, il faut la voir de près. Elle va arriver par l'entrée sous Ponyville."

Sinuous et Moon arrivèrent juste devant le monticule. Alors que les poneys, qui étaient maintenant plus de deux cents, discutaient vivement entre-eux, un claquement sourd se fit entendre depuis le plafond.

Moon leva les yeux et remarqua alors quelque chose. Une plaque en bois était visible au plafond, et elle venait de bouger, provoquant ce bruit et libérant un peu de poussière, qui témoignait qu'elle n'était pas souvent utilisée.

Le silence se fit dans la salle.

La plaque s'abaissa lentement, en fait c'était un escalier qui se déployait, un peu à la manière de ces escaliers menant au grenier que l'on voit parfois dans certaines maisons, où il suffit de tirer sur une ficelle pour le faire descendre.

 _La pseudo-chef de la résistance. Une jument qui met sa vie en jeu, qui agit pour le bien des habitants. Il est vrai que j'ai hâte de la rencontrer, ce doit être une personne formidable!_

L'escalier s'abaissa totalement, la dernière marche atteignant le monticule. Des bruits de sabots se firent entendre. Lentement, elle descendit les marches, apparaissant à la vue de tous.

Archer, adossée contre un mur de la salle, souriait en observant la scène.

"Elle soigne son entrée, comme toujours. Elle les tient tous au creux de son sabot, et elle le sait."

Progressivement, le pelage rose sombre de sa silhouette élancée devint visible à tous, sa longue crinière noire mettant en valeur ses yeux bleu marines.

Tous les poneys de la résistance se mirent à sourire à son approche. Elle représentait un espoir pour la résistance, une meneuse, une ponette qui ne laisserait jamais tomber Equestria. Tous, sauf un Moon dont le sang se glaça. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction alors que la ponette posait le sabot sur le monticule, l'escalier remontant directement.

 _ELLE!?_

La ponette passa son regard sur la moitié de la résistance présente. Elle prit une grande inspiration puis lança d'une voix chaleureuse et avec un grand sourire:

"Vous m'avez manqué!"

Les poneys l'acclamèrent à grand renforts de coup de sabots au sol en guise d'applaudissement, certains rirent, d'autres sifflaient. Tous étaient heureux de la revoir. À côté de Moon, Sinuous hurla, pour couvrir la cacophonie:

"Toi aussi tu nous as manquée Side!"

Side Place regarda la résistance, des larmes de joie lui vinrent aux yeux. Elle était chez elle, enfin.


	10. Chapitre 10 - L'Ombre de la Résistance

Chapitre 10 - L'Ombre de la Résistance

"Maintenant nous sommes seules ici..."

"Le temps passera vite, fais-moi confiance."

* * *

 _Side!? Side Place!? La générale de l'Armée de Discord!? C'est elle là meneuse de la résistance!?_

Moon était sur le point d'exploser. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête, et le brouhaha des poneys qui acclamaient Side autour de lui n'aidait en rien.

Le visage de Side était radieux, elle était heureuse à tel point qu'elle en pleurait. Les résistants le remarquèrent et commencèrent doucement à la taquiner sur ça.

"Pleur pas Side!" hurla un poney en rigolant.

"Ça te fait tant de peine que ça de nous revoir?" plaisanta un autre.

"Que quelqu'un l'arrête! Elle va tous nous noyer!"

Elle s'essuya les yeux, souriant toujours, et redressa la tête, s'apprêtant à parler. Les résistants firent petit à petit le silence pour lui laisser la parole.

"Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse de tous vous revoir, ou de vous voir pour les nouveaux!" fit-elle émue.

Elle marqua une pause pour définitivement sécher ses larmes, puis reprit d'un ton un peu plus sérieux:

"J'ai appris beaucoup de choses, et j'ai un plan, comme vous l'espérez. Mais nous verrons cela une fois que chacun aura mangé. En attendant, j'aimerais vous dire quelque chose..."

Elle laissa un instant de silence, baladant son regard dans la foule, faisant même un signe aux Diamond Dogs toujours dans leur coin qui lui répondirent d'un signe de patte. Elle inspira calmement, se remettant de ses émotions.

"Merci. Merci à vous d'être aussi nombreux dans la résistance, pour Equestria, mais aussi à croire en moi. Me faire un accueil aussi chaleureux me prouve une fois de plus une chose: La résistance est mon foyer, c'est ici que je me sens chez moi. Vous êtes ma famille. Ici je peux faire un discours en disant ce que je pense vraiment. Et je souhaite de tout cœur qu'Equestria retrouve un jour cette ambiance bonne enfant d'amis soudés, et c'est pour ça que je suis ici. Que vous êtes ici. Pour redonner une âme à ce pays."

Elle s'arrêta, et les acclamations reprirent encore plus fort, le sol trembla sous les coups de sabots. Side leva alors tout de suite son sabot avec l'air grave. Le silence se fit. Elle eut tout de même un sourire en coin.

"En ce moment, mille soldats de l'Armée de Discord sont au dessus de la partie est de la base. Même si c'est assez loin, et bien que ce soit difficile pour moi de vous le demander, essayer de modérer vos applaudissements. Les entrées sont bien cachées, mais on ne sait jamais."

"Alors surprenons-les dans leur sommeil!" hurla un poney dans la foule.

Les autres résistants hurlèrent un grand "Ouais!", certaines licornes dégainant leur épée et les levant en l'air pour montrer leur esprit de combativité. Side leva une fois de plus le sabot et le silence se fit.

"Non. Les pertes seraient trop lourdes pour seulement mille soldats. Cette partie de l'armée sera vite éradiquée sans notre intervention, croyez-moi." Elle ajouta avec un sourire: "Laissez ces soldats où ils sont, et allez donc tous manger, il est l'heure de passer à table, et la cuisine de la résistance m'a grandement manquée! Et pour l'occasion, nous mangerons tous dans cette pièce! Ensemble!"

Tous les résistants approuvèrent cette fin de discours, les cuisiniers partirent se mettre aux fourneaux par dizaines, et des poneys aidèrent à déplacer les tables de chaque parties, les amenant dans la pièce centrale.

Side soupira de fatigue sur le monticule, mais toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Sinuous vint se placer en face d'elle en lui tendant un sabot pour l'inviter à descendre.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et prit son sabot, descendant du monticule, puis passa une patte autour de son cou, sa tête au dessus de l'épaule de Sinuous. Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte.

"Tu m'as manquée, ma sœur."

"Je me suis tellement inquiétée pour toi. Quand Screwball t'as découvert, j'ai priée pour que mon plan d'évasion réussisse. Et quand j'ai appris que l'Empire Solaire t'avait également démasqué, j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi. Je suis restée des semaines sans savoir si tu avais été capturé ou non."

"Et moi donc. On ne reçoit presque pas d'informations de l'Armée de Discord, à part de toi. J'avais peur qu'en m'ayant percé à jour, Screwball te repère aussi."

Side relâcha son frère, le regardant dans les yeux.

"Elle ne sait rien de notre lien de parenté, aucun risque là dessus. J'ai très bien su jouer les juments traumatisées, surtout que c'était un peu vrai tant j'avais peur pour toi."

Sinuous sourit.

"Il va falloir que je te présente quelqu'un." fit-il en désignant Moon sur sa gauche.

Moon qui n'avait pas bougé, les yeux fixés sur Side, toujours surpris de la trouver ici. Cette dernière tourna la tête vers lui, et son sourire s'évanouit dès qu'elle posa ses yeux sur Moon.

"Il nous a fourni de précieuses informations." enchaina Sinuous, ne se rendant pas compte des retrouvailles qui s'opéraient.

Les deux restèrent silencieux un moment, s'observant mutuellement, immobiles. Moon était sur ses gardes malgré sa surprise, méfiant. Side avait un regard sombre, comme si cela ne lui plaisait pas de revoir Moon ici. Sinuous remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Euh... Side?"

"Toujours amnésique Moon?" demanda alors Side sans même regarder son frère.

Moon acquiesça lentement.

"Tu le connais?" fit Sinuous.

"Il t'a parlé de l'Armée de Discord pas vrai? La bataille de l'Empire de Cristal et tout ça?"

"Oui, pourquoi?"

Side désigna Moon du sabot.

"Parce que c'est dans ma légion qu'il a essayé de s'infiltrer. Je l'ai sauvé de Screwball alors qu'il faisait le pire espionnage que j'ai jamais vu."

"C'est pour ça que vous m'avez épargné alors que j'étais un espion..." conclu lentement Moon. "Parce que vous en êtes une vous-même. Une espionne."

"Exactement."

"Mais alors, pourquoi m'avoir menacé...?"

"Je devais comprendre tes intentions. Si tu étais au service d'une quelconque armée, tu m'aurais attaquée dès l'instant où je t'ai tourné le dos. Tu as fuit, j'ai conclu que tu étais effectivement un poney agissant pour son propre compte. J'ai donc demandé aux gardes de te laisser partir. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu réussisse à rejoindre la résistance aussi vite."

 _Quelque chose sonne faux._

"Comment saviez-vous mon nom alors? Moon n'est qu'un nom d'emprunt que Stary m'a donnée."

"C'était comme ça que tu étais noté dans les registres de l'armée."

"Comment ça?"

"À la garde des prisonniers, un dénommé Moon était de garde au moment de la libération."

 _Je me souviens, le gradé qui m'avait chargé de garder les prisonniers. Mais comment lui a-t-il su mon nom?_

"Ce devait être un autre poney, également nommé Moon, qui aurait dû se trouver là." continua Side, semblant deviner les pensées de Moon. "Mais à la place c'était toi. Tous les autres ont pus êtres identifiés, alors la logique voulait que ce soit toi Moon. Et après vérification, le Moon en question était en fait mort à la précédente bataille."

 _J'ai confondu? Le gradé appelait quelqu'un d'autre que moi? Une énorme coïncidence m'a fait surveiller les prisonniers au moment où ils allaient êtres délivrés?_

Side poussa un soupir en baissant la tête, fermant les yeux, et se relâcha, semblant un peu plus détendue. Elle se redressa et demanda d'une voix un peu moins inquisitrice:

"La question étant désormais réglée, pourrais-tu m'en dire plus sur ces fameuses informations que tu aurais?"

"Euh... Oui." fit Moon, encore chamboulé par cette découverte. "Je sais où se trouvent les éléments de l'harmonie, ils sont gardés par Discord. Et ce n'est pas Discord qui est à la tête de l'armée, Screwball est la seule vraie dirigeante, et elle n'a plus aucun contact avec son père."

Side fronça les sourcils, elle avait des doutes, cela se voyait sur son visage.

"Qu'entends-tu par «Discord garde les éléments» ?"

"Il est aux côtés de l'arbre depuis 3000 ans. Il le protège en la mémoire de Fluttershy."

Side entrouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Elle passa son sabot sur son menton, réfléchissant. Elle murmura, semblant plus parler à elle-même qu'autre chose.

"Que Screwball cache qu'elle est à la tête de l'armée, c'est logique... Mais pourquoi chercherait-elle les éléments si c'est son père qui garde les pierres...?"

Elle regarda Moon tout en continuant de réfléchir.

"Tu es sûr qu'elle n'a pas eu de contact avec son père?"

"Pas depuis 3000 ans. Discord me l'a dit, personne n'a de ses nouvelles depuis qu'il s'est réfugié avec l'arbre."

Side baissa les yeux, regardant dans le vide.

"Comment l'as-tu découvert?"

"Après être sorti de l'Empire de Cristal, dans les montagnes."

"Pourquoi en 3000 ans personne n'a découvert sa cachette, et soudainement toi tu la découvres?" ajouta t-elle suspicieuse.

"L'arbre m'a sauvé d'un Windigo qui me poursuivait, et il m'a guidé jusqu'à Discord."

"Discord accepte d'ailleurs de nous céder les éléments." ajouta Sinuous qui était resté silencieux jusqu'ici. "Si nous lui amenons six poneys représentants les éléments, ils nous confiera les pierres. Mais l'arbre semble se mourir, il faudrait faire vite."

Side resta plongée dans ses réflexions un moment, puis reposa enfin son sabot au sol, cessant de se gratter le menton.

"Merci pour ces informations. Je vais voir ce que je peux en faire. Cela va beaucoup m'aider pour maitriser Screwball... Peut-être pourrais-je même m'en servir contre elle. Je verrais."

Son visage s'adoucit en un sourire, et elle ajouta.

"Et bienvenue dans la résistance, Moon Help!"

Moon hésita, puis tenta de lui rendre son sourire, mais ce fut assez peu convaincant. Side tourna les sabots et s'éloigna, Sinuous la suivant.

L'amnésique nouvellement résistant resta planté là, sans trop savoir quoi faire, alors que les poneys s'affairaient à finir de mettre la table.

"Hey Moon!" lança Stary derrière-lui en lui faisant signe. "Tu viens nous prêter sabot-fort?"

Visiblement, elle, Debt et Lemon s'occupaient à aider les préparatifs du repas, comme beaucoup d'autres. Moon sourit et se dirigea vers eux pour les aider à pousser une grande table autour de laquelle une vingtaine de poneys auraient facilement tenus, et les bancs qui allaient avec.

"Il est dangereux."

Sinuous regarda sa sœur avec étonnement alors qu'ils s'étaient rendus dans ses quartiers.

"Tu parles de Moon? Mais il a l'air sympa, et en plus il a de bonnes informations!"

"C'est son passé qui le rend dangereux. Il ne sait pas qui il est, et à vrai dire je doute moi-même. Si il vient à retrouver sa mémoire, il pourrait devenir notre pire ennemi comme notre meilleur atout."

Sinuous regarda sa sœur sans comprendre. Il demanda lentement:

"Qui crois-tu qu'il est?"

Side soupira, semblant stressée.

"Moon... Cela ne te dis rien?"

Sinuous fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant, puis son regard fit place à de l'étonnement.

"Tu penses qu'il...?"

Elle acquiesça.

"Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois, mais on n'oublie pas un tel poney. Par un étrange hasard, il s'est retrouvé avec un nom proche de son nom d'origine. Je l'ai tout de suite reconnu malgré son déguisement, et c'est moi qui ait dit à l'officier de l'appeler Moon, et de l'assigner à la surveillance des prisonniers. Je comptais en profiter pour l'observer."

Sinuous se passa un sabot sur le front, cette nouvelle lui avait donnée des sueurs froides.

"Alors il n'est pas mort... L'Empire Solaire a menti..." fit-il, la respiration lourde de peur, avant d'ajouter d'une voix qui montrait sa panique: "Il faut le tuer immédiatement pendant qu'il est faible!"

"Non." trancha Side.

"Mais pourquoi!? C'est un énorme danger! Si il retrouve ses souvenirs, il aura l'emplacement de la résistance!"

"Si il disparait sans prévenir, nous n'aurons qu'à changer de base. Ce n'est pas le problème. Si nous le tuons, la guerre ne tournera pas en notre faveur. Il faut que les trois camps s'entre-affaiblissent avant que nous ne puissions devenir victorieux. Et lui seul pourrait permettre cela."

"Mais il est dangereux! Tu l'as dit toi même!"

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit lui... Sa cutie mark ne colle pas."

"Comment ça?"

"Elle n'était pas comme ça quand je l'ai vue la première fois."

Sinuous perdit patience, la tension de cette situation jouait sur ses nerfs.

"Est-ce que c'est lui ou pas!? Tu me dis que tu n'es pas sûre à propos d'une informations aussi capitale!?"

"Calme toi!" répondit Side en élevant la voix.

Son regard était mauvais, visiblement ceci l'énervait aussi. Elle était très intimidante lorsque ses yeux bleu s'emplissaient de colère, et quand elle se redressait. Son frère eut un mouvement de recul, reprenant visiblement ses esprits.

"D-Désolé..." s'excusa t-il.

Side se relâcha et reprit son air habituel, avant de dire d'un ton compatissant:

"Je comprends que tu sois sur les nerfs, moi aussi. Mais il faut rester calme si on veut pouvoir avancer."

"O-Oui, tu as raison."

À ce moment, un pégase entra en trombe dans la chambre, défonçant presque la porte.

"Side! Enfin je te trouve!" fit-il essoufflé.

Side le reconnu, c'était un des résistants infiltré dans l'Empire Solaire, et sa venue signifiait que quelque d'important c'était produit au point qu'il se risque à passer aussi prêt de milles soldats de l'Armée de Discord.

Moon mangeait tranquillement aux côtés de Debt, avec, une face de lui, Stary et Lemon. Ils étaient un peu à part. En fait, il y avait un gros carré de table disposées au centre de la pièce, autour du monticule, autour desquelles se tenaient une centaine de poneys, et quelques tables se trouvaient dispersées autour, formant des petits groupes d'une dizaine de poneys.

 _Probablement qu'au centre se trouvent les vieux résistants, ceux qui restent à la base ou qui sont là depuis longtemps. Et sur les contours les nouveaux, ou bien les bandes d'amis._

Moon remarqua qu'Archer manquait à l'appelle. Il se rappela alors qu'elle lui avait dit prendre sa part si il en voulait. Moon regarda son assiette.

Elle se composait, comme pour tout le monde, d'un peu de fourrage et de pommes.

"C'est une chance qu'il y ait un vergé à Ponyville, cela facilite pas mal de choses concernant les provisions!" sourit Debt.

"Il parait qu'il est là depuis des milliers d'années." ajouta Stary avant de commencer doucement à manger, faisant léviter sa nourriture jusqu'à sa bouche à l'aide de sa magie.

Moon regarda son assiette tout en réfléchissant.

 _C'est étrange de se trouver ici, sous la ville où vivaient les anciens éléments de l'harmonie... Se dire qu'il y a 3000 ans, ces six juments foulait le sol au dessus de nos têtes... Dans un monde alors en paix..._

Tant de choses s'étaient enchainées en une journée. Le piège de l'Empire Solaire, l'arrivée dans la résistance, la nouvelle que Side était la meneuse de la résistance. Pourtant, Moon était plus déterminé que jamais à sauver Equestria, à agir du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il attaqua alors son repas, car mine de rien il avait faim après tous ces évènements. La nourriture était bien préparée, les pommes idéalement conservées, on aurait dit qu'elles avaient étés cueillies la veille, alors qu'on se trouvait en début de printemps. Sans doute un sortilège permettait de les garder aussi bien pendant longtemps.

Le repas restait maigre, et Moon hésita à demander la part qu'Archer lui avait laissée. Il chercha du regard où il fallait demander, et remarqua une petite singularité. Les Diamond Dogs étaient attablés à l'écart, et seule une ponette, Iron Shovel, que Moon avait rencontré plus tôt, était assises avec eux.

"Comment les Diamond Dogs se sont retrouvés embarqués dans la guerre?" demanda Moon à Stary. "Ils vivent sous terre, comment le problème a pu les atteindre?"

Stary arrêta son repas et reposa le morceau qu'elle allait manger, affichant une mine navrée.

"Esclavage." annonça alors Debt d'une voix neutre en finissant son assiette.

"Tu veux dire...?" fit Moon en redirigeant son regard vers Debt.

"Pendant un siècle la Nouvelle République les a exploités pour leurs mines, afin d'avoir les métaux pour leur armement. Certains se sont échappés... Si tu veux plus de détails, t'auras qu'à leur demander, mais je te préviens: ils sont pas bavards sur le sujet."

"Et cette ponette, Shovel...?" demanda Moon un peu gêné par la nouvelle.

"Une ancienne esclave aussi. Ils manquaient de main d'œuvre à la Nouvelle République, alors ils prenaient aussi des poneys. De ce que je sais, elle avait six ans quand elle a commencée à travailler, et elle est sortie à dix, en même temps que certains Diamond Dogs présents, lorsque d'autres ont organisés une nouvelle évasion. Ils sont sa famille maintenant."

"Une nouvelle évasion? Comment ça?"

"De temps en temps, les Diamond Dogs de la résistance vont faire évader leurs congénères."

"Les résistants ne les aident pas?"

"Ils ont leur fierté. Ils acceptent bien que les résistants occupent la Nouvelle République, et qu'ils occupent leurs galeries, mais ils tiennent à libérer leur espèce eux-même."

Moon regarda les grands chiens manger en silence, à l'écart. Cette guerre touchait d'autres espèces, pas seulement les poneys. Cela fit bouillir Moon de rage.

"Si je tenais ceux de la Nouvelle République...!"

"Oh ne t'en fais pas, le sort se retourne contre eux." fit Debt. "Ils vont perdre la guerre. Après tout, tout cela à commencé à cause de Luna."

"Celestia n'est pas innocente non plus." rétorqua Stary. "Elle a mobilisée des milliers de poneys innocents pour résoudre une querelle de sœur!"

"C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, on dirait presque que ce ne sont pas elles qui ont vraiment provoquées la guerre." fit Lemon en rigolant.

"Comment ça?" demanda Moon intrigué.

"Ben oui, ça ne ressemble pas au comportement des princesses, non? Et puis en plus, tu nous as bien dit que Screwall faisait croire au retour de Discord, pourquoi pas la même chose dans les deux autres camps?"

"Ça a du sens quelque part..." constata Stary en regardant son amie étonnée de tant de lucidité de sa part, elle qui d'habitude se contente de rire et de sautiller partout.

Mais Debt coupa court à tout ça.

"Elles ont déjà fait des apparitions en publique, et je peux vous confirmer que ce sont bien elles. Et puis en plus, comment le soleil et la lune pourraient continuer leur cycle si les princesses n'étaient pas là pour les manipuler?"

"Hm..." fit Moon pensif en face de son assiette vide.

"Moi je suis sûre que ma théorie est bonne." fit Lemon en souriant innocemment.

"Au fait Moon." se rappela soudainement Stary. "Si tu veux la part que t'a laissée Archer, demande aux cuisiniers là-bas."

Elle désigna des poneys du sabots.

"Merci." répondit Moon en souriant avant de prendre son assiette dans sa bouche et de se lever pour aller voir les dits poneys.

"Qu'elle est donc cette nouvelle?" demanda Side d'un ton grave.

Le pégase espion reprit son souffle quelques instants avant de dire:

"L-Le... Le général-en-chef de la Nouvelle République est mort! C'est confirmé!"

Side écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche légèrement. Sinuous demanda, après un petit instant de flottement nécessaire pour assimiler l'information:

"Comment ça!? Tu en es sûr!?"

L'espion acquiesça vivement.

"L'Empire Solaire a récupéré la dépouille. Je l'ai vue! Ils vont envoyer sa tête à la Nouvelle République demain! Et ils comptent exhiber le reste de la dépouille au dessus de la capitale de l'Empire Solaire!"

Side et son frère restèrent à fixer le poney un moment, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Dans la tête de Side, l'image de Screwball jouant avec ses petites statuettes sur la carte lui revint en tête. Sans général-en-chef chez les Lunariens, l'Empire allait charger tête baissée, et l'Armée de Discord l'emporterait sans trop de pertes. Impossible pour la résistance de faire quelque chose face à une telle armée. Sauf avec l'aide des éléments de l'harmonie.

Mais cela chamboulait aussi pas mal de choses concernant ce que Side pensait savoir.

"Il faut en parler à tout le monde!" ordonna Side. "Je vais avancer mon discours, il faut que je retourne diriger ma partie de l'armée au plus vite. Sinuous, je te laisserais t'occuper du reste."

Son frère acquiesça.

"Merci pour l'information, tu peux t'en aller maintenant." fit poliment Side à l'espion.

Ce dernier inclina brièvement la tête et reparti au galop.

"Au moins cela règle la question pour Moon..." conclu Sinuous.

"Je t'avais dit qu'il était possible que ce ne soit pas lui. La ressemblance est quand même troublante..."

"Et le hasard de son nom l'est tout autant. Sans compter qu'il est apparu au moment même où le doute planait sur le général-en-chef."

Effectivement, pour l'avoir rencontré une fois, Side croyait que Moon était le général-en-chef de la Nouvelle République Lunarienne. Visiblement, elle pensait faux. Mais alors, qui était Moon? Au final, cela devenait secondaire. Même si elle gardait encore des doutes sur la fiabilité de cette information, après tout un espion peut faire double-jeu, elle en savait quelque chose, sa véracité en serait vite démontrée, dès le lendemain, les espions de la Nouvelle République s'empresseraient de venir rapporter la nouvelle. Elle regarda son frère, qui acquiesça.

Les deux poneys sortirent de la pièce et partirent en direction de la salle centrale du QG où le repas se terminait.

"Qu'avait-il donc de si important à dire pour qu'il vous interrompe?" fit soudain une voix dans le couloir.

Side et Sinuous firent volte-face, se retrouvant face à une Archer adossée tranquillement au mur, le chapeau légèrement rabaissé sur ses yeux, un sourire en coin.

"Tu le sauras bien assez tôt Archer, je vais justement en parler pendant mon discours." répondit Side d'une voix neutre.

"Tu caches des choses Side. Même à ton frère. Tu nous en cache à tous. Tu fais des recherches, mais tu gardes tout pour toi. La résistance c'est dans les deux sens tu sais."

Archer releva légèrement son chapeau pour regarder Side du coin de l'œil. Cette dernière soupira d'exaspération.

"Je fais des recherches sur tout ce qui pourrait aider la résistance. J'aurais dû te prévenir de quelque chose ce soir, mais le problème est visiblement réglé maintenant. Et en fait, c'est comme ça pour la plupart de mes recherches, elles aboutissent dans le vide, c'est pour ça que je n'en parle pas."

Archer se remit sur ses quatre sabots, ne démordant pas de son sourire, examinant Side d'un regard perçant.

"Et est-ce qu'une d'entre elle concerne ce fameux Moon?"

Side fronça les sourcils, ce que arracha un sourire à la ponette beige.

"Oui." enchaina Archer. "J'ai parfaitement remarquée votre rencontre, quand tu es arrivée. Tu caches quelque chose sur lui."

"C'est de ça que j'aurais dû te parler ce soir." soupira Side. "Mais comme je te l'ai dit, c'est réglé maintenant. Tu demanderas à Sinuous si tu veux en savoir plus, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça."

"Contrairement aux autres, je n'ai pas confiance en une ponette qui est infiltrée chez l'Armée de Discord en tant que générale et dirigeante du réseau d'espionnage, chez l'Empire Solaire comme espionne, et chez la Nouvelle République Lunarienne comme espionne également. On ne sait pas de quel côté tu es."

Side ferma les yeux.

"Si tous pouvaient avoir la présence d'esprit de douter de moi comme tu le fais, bien que cela ne m'arrangerait pas, cela prouverait au moins que les résistants réfléchissent un peu. Tu veux une information que je n'ai donnée à personne, pas même mon frère, et que pourtant je sais depuis quelques semaines déjà?"

"Je t'écoute." répondit Archer. "Essaye de me convaincre que j'ai tord de douter de toi."

Sinuous tourna la tête vers sa sœur, intrigué. Celle-ci répondit simplement:

"Je vais mourir avant la fin de cette guerre."


	11. Chapitre 11 - Tout se passera selon le P

Chapitre 11 - Tout se passera selon le Plan

"Nous nous sommes faites avoirs..."

"Elle a profité d'un moment de faiblesse pour frapper."

* * *

Side venait de parler sur un ton qui montrait clairement qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Elle était sérieuse en disant cela. Son frère était bouché-bée, près d'elle. L'expression d'Archer avait subitement changée. Son sourire avait disparu, ses sourcils étaient froncés.

"Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là?"

"C'est on ne peut plus clair, Archer. D'après Screwball, dans un mois, la guerre sera finie. Et dans un mois, je serais morte."

"M-Mais pourquoi!?" balbutia son frère.

Side tourna son regard vers Sinuous, navrée.

"Parce qu'il en sera ainsi. J'ai prévu un plan pour favoriser la résistance tout en affaiblissant les trois camps. Et si tout se passe comme prévu, je n'y survivrais pas. Et je ne peux pas vous dire en quoi il consiste."

"Il n'y a pas un autre plan!?" demanda désespérément Sinuous.

"Mon frère... Tu sais aussi bien que moi que dans cette guerre, c'est ceux qui prennent des risques qui gagnent quelque chose. Ceux qui hésitent ou ont peur ne l'emportent pas. J'ai choisi il y a longtemps de risquer ma vie pour Equestria, et je n'ai pas changé d'avis."

"Mais il doit bien y avoir une autre solution non?"

Sinuous se tourna vers Archer, espérant qu'elle le soutienne. Mais celle-ci fixait toujours Side. Finalement, elle rabaissa son chapeau devant ses yeux, demandant:

"C'est ce que tu comptais annoncer ce soir?"

"Non. Il ne faut pas que d'autres soient au courant. Si je l'annonce, des résistants essayeront de me sauver, et pourraient tout faire échouer."

"Tu te rends compte que ça parait un peu gros comme nouvelle. Si tu dis vrai, alors tu seras la personne la plus respectable de la résistance, et tu permettras la libération d'Equestria. Mais..."

Archer hésita à prononcer ces mots, Side continua pour elle.

"N'ait pas honte de douter de moi. Je sais que ça te ferais du mal d'avoir douter de moi si je dis la vérité..."

"Je te traite de menteuse, alors que tu vas peut-être te sacrifier volontairement..."

Archer serra les dents. Si Side mentait, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas, et si elle disait la vérité, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

"Toujours aussi douée pour contrôler les gens en leur imposant deux mauvais choix." conclu Archer.

Side esquissa un sourire à cette phrase.

"Je vais le prendre comme un compliment."

Elle se tourna vers son frère. Elle était triste, mais elle se devait d'être ferme sur ses prochaines paroles.

"Il ne faudra pas que tu tentes de me sauver. Tu m'as compris?"

Sinuous fixa sa sœur quelques secondes, son visage laissant de plus en plus transparaitre sa tristesse. Mais celui-ci acquiesça finalement.

"Bien. Je vais aller faire mon discours, et après je repartirais... Et je ne reviendrais pas."

Side tourna les sabots alors que son frère la regardait toujours, en proie au désespoir. Archer releva de nouveau son chapeau en demandant d'une voix ferme et colérique:

"Est-ce que tu fais ça par lâcheté!? Parce que tu sais ce que les résistants veulent faire après la fin de la guerre!?"

Side s'arrêta, sans pour autant se retourner vers Archer.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."

"Je parle du fait qu'ils veulent te nommer régente d'Equestria!"

"Ah, ça..."

"Oui, ça, comme tu dis! Les résistants comptent sur toi! Tu donnes espoir à tout le monde, et tu veux partir comme ça!?"

Side attendit quelques instants avant de répondre. Finalement, elle lança cela comme un constat:

"Je ne suis pas faite pour diriger."

Avant de s'enfoncer dans le tunnel pour rejoindre la salle centrale, sans un regard en arrière. La dernière fois qu'elle voyait ces quartiers, et elle partait sans regrets.

Quand elle arriva dans la grande salle, Side passa dans un espace laissé entre les tables qui entouraient le monticule. La plupart des résistants avaient finis de manger, et ils remarquèrent l'arrivée de Side.

"Hé ben! On t'a pas attendu pour le repas!"

"Tu devais pas manger avec nous?"

Side sourit à ces joyeuses interpellation. Cependant elle ne répondit pas et monta sur le monticule aménagé. Les résistants sur turent et se tournèrent tous vers elle, intrigués. Elle se racla la gorge pour montrer clairement qu'elle allait prendre la parole, puis lança d'une voix forte:

"Désolé de ne pas avoir mangé avec vous. J'avais... des choses importantes à faire. Et je n'aurais pas le temps, il faut que je sois partie dans quelques minutes..."

La plupart des résistants affichèrent des mines déçues, baissant la oreilles. Elle prit un ton maternel.

"Je sais que vous espériez manger à mes côtés, et j'aurais aimé aussi... Je ne sais à quand remonte mon dernier repas avec la résistance."

Elle s'arrêta un moment. Son dernier repas... C'était vraiment son dernier repas. Elle essaya de faire abstraction de ces sentiments qui venaient la perturber et continua d'une voix ferme.

"Mais l'heure n'est pas à la détente. Je vous demande d'être attentifs à ce que je vais dire."

Bien entendu, elle avait déjà leur pleine attention, mais elle en rajoutait un peu exprès.

"Tout d'abord, les nouvelles. L'Empire de Cristal est tombé, mais vous devez déjà le savoir. L'Armée de Discorde est restée au nord dans sa grande majorité. Le morceau que je dirige a pour but de tromper les deux autres camps quand au nombre de soldats, et nos intentions. Les mille soldats que je dirige iront affaiblir les secondes lignes de l'Empire Solaire. La seconde nouvelle, plus importante encore, est la confirmation que je viens de recevoir: le général-en-chef de la Nouvelle République Lunarienne est bel et bien mort, son corps sera exhiber par l'Empire Solaire. La dernière enfin: Une attaque est prévu sur Canterlot, c'est l'Armée de Discord qui attaquera l'Empire Solaire. Screwball a prévue de la lancer une fois que l'Empire Solaire sera concentré sur la Nouvelle République, ce qui ne devrait plus tardé maintenant que son général-en-chef est mort."

La plupart des résistants applaudirent en tapant sur leur tables, notamment à l'annonce de la mort du général-en-chef qui en réjouissait beaucoup.

"Concernant les bonnes nouvelles pour la résistance uniquement. La plus grande nouvelle est probablement que nous allons peut-être pouvoir nous approprier les éléments de l'harmonie!"

La nouvelle en scotcha beaucoup.

"Comment?" demanda quelqu'un dans la foule.

"Grâce à une précieuse informations, apportée par Moon." fit-elle en désignant du sabot le poney sus-cité.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Moon. Ce dernier ne s'y attendait pas et se recroquevilla un peu sur le banc. Debt sourit et lui donna une petite tape dans les côtes pour qu'il se redresse. Moon tenta un sourire à tout le monde et même un petit signe à Side pour qu'elle reprenne, ce qu'elle fit avec un petit sourire.

"Nous savons maintenant où se trouvent les éléments de l'harmonie. Et nous savons comment les obtenir. C'est pourquoi il est capitale de nous procurer une machine pour détecter les éléments de l'harmonie."

"Tu ne peux pas nous en fournir un?" demanda un poney.

"Non. Les quelques exemplaires que possède l'Armée de Discord sont sous étroite surveillance, et les licornes qui les manipulent sont sous les ordres directs de Screwball. Malgré mon rang de générale, je ne peux même pas avoir d'informations sur leur fonctionnement. Ce que je propose, c'est d'essayer d'en crée un nous-même. Pour cela, il faudrait comprendre comment Screwball s'y est prise. Peut-être qu'en cherchant du côté des représentants originaux, il y aurait un début de réponse. Je vous laisse gérer ça."

Side marqua une pause. Mais elle ne resta pas silencieuse longtemps, de peur que ses émotions ne reprennent le dessus.

"J'en viens aux actions que je demande à la résistance."

L'attention des poneys assis sur leur bancs grandit. Ce qu'ils devraient faire dans les prochains jours allait se décider maintenant.

"Déjà, bravo pour l'évacuation de l'Empire de Cristal. Même si des civils ont péris, les pertes ont été minimes et..."

"Abrège!" hurla un poney, qui se fit instantanément fusiller du regard par tous ceux qui l'entouraient.

Cependant, cela arracha un sourire à Side.

"Je tiens à ce que vous soyez aussi brillants pour l'évacuation de Canterlot. Surveillez attentivement les signes, l'Empire Solaire va fondre sur la Nouvelle République, mais en réalité, chaque camp combattra sur deux flancs. Tous seront dans des combats plus ou moins direct. Dans le chaos que va apporter l'Armée de Discord, il vous faudra vous faufiler pour sauver le plus de monde. Ne menez aucune attaque sur une garnison de plus de cinquante soldats!"

Certains résistants un peu trop belliqueux grommelèrent à ces mots, mais dans la globalité, tous approuvèrent le discours de Side.

"Je veux aussi que cette base possède un tunnel de sortie qui débouche à au moins un kilomètre au nord. Je ne peux pas garantir que le QG restera secret encore longtemps. Sachez en tous cas que la base au nord deviendra notre nouveau QG si celui-ci vient à tomber. Spike est un bon leader."

Nouvelle pause. Certains poneys semblaient réfléchir à ses derniers mots, certains crûrent comprendre, avec raison, que Side ne se considérait déjà plus comme leur leader, mais cela leur sembla assez improbable.

"Je ne peux pas prévoir exactement ce qu'il va se passer dans le futur. Tout ce que je peux vous conseiller, c'est d'être plus attentifs et prudents que jamais! Et restez unis!"

Side s'arrêta. Son discours devait se finir là. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait prévu. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle passa son regard sur les poneys attablés, elle ne put d'empêcher d'ajouter, avec une sorte de nostalgie dans la voix.

"Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas entendu... Et je ne sais pas quand je l'entendrais de nouveau. Pourriez-vous... chanter notre hymne avec moi?"

Cette demande venait du fond de son cœur. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle voyait ces poneys, ces courageux résistants, ces sympathiques compagnons. Elle qui était là, depuis plus de trente ans dans la résistance, qui y était entrée encore jeune ponette, qui avait vu se succéder des poneys ayants soif de liberté, qui avait pris le plus de risque pour Equestria. Plus jamais elle ne les reverrait, et plus jamais elle n'entendrait cet hymne qui avait été composé il y a quinze ans. Au moins une dernière fois, elle voulait avoir ce sentiment de faire partie de quelque chose de formidable, elle qui s'isolait de plus en plus pour essayer de sauver le pays.

Les résistants la fixèrent un long moment, étonnés, puis soudain ils se mirent tous à rire. Side ne comprit pas. Ils riaient de son changement subit. Elle qui avait eut un ton ferme pendant son discours, s'était soudainement ouverte à eux en leur faisant une demande qui tenait plus du caprice.

Alors que Side essayait de comprendre pourquoi ils riaient, un son monta soudain. Les rires se turent, et les résistants commencèrent à entonner le chant.

Les cornes brillèrent et de grandes banderoles apparurent en lévitant au dessus des tables, avec les paroles inscrites dessus, afin que tous puissent chanter.

Ce chant qui symbolisait le peuple libre d'Equestria, se languissant de son royaume paisible de jadis.

Side sourit et ferma les yeux et chanta avec eux.

 _Nous chantons dans nos coeurs_

 _Et le monde entendra notre voix_

 _Nous rêvons d'autrefois_

 _Nous rapp'lant pour toujours ce que fut Equestria_

 _Nous gardons tous l'espoir_

 _Que l'harmonie et la paix revienne_

 _La terreur va disparaitre_

 _Car nous sommes tous unis au pays d'Equestria_

 _Ô Luna, pourquoi trahir?_

 _Ta lune et tes étoiles sont si belles_

 _Celestia, pardonnes-la_

 _Faites la paix et ensemble dirigez Equestria_

Une fois finit, Side ouvrit ses yeux embués par les larmes qu'elle avait retenues. Tous avaient les yeux braqués sur elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Merci." fit Side, émue. "Et bonne chance à tous."

Les poneys l'acclamèrent, à défaut de pouvoir l'applaudir trop fort, sifflèrent. Sinuous s'avança doucement vers sa sœur et vint se placer en face d'elle sur le monticule. Il la regarda un instant, puis l'étreignit de toutes ses forces. Dans la cohue, il lui chuchota ces mots tout en laissant ses larmes couler:

"Adieu grande sœur... Ce devrait être à moi de me sacrifier pour les autres... Mais je ne peux pas..."

Side lui rendit son étreinte.

"Adieu petit frère. Je compte sur toi pour faire de ton mieux pour libérer Equestria. Ils auront besoin de toi, ne les abandonne pas."

Elle s'autorisa une seule larme, qu'elle eut tôt fait de faire disparaitre, avant de relâcher son frère. Elle ne pouvait pas revenir dans son armée avec les yeux rougis. Mais si elle avait pu, elle aurait pleurée tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle ne supportait pas de devoir quitter la résistance sans même un adieu, sans leur témoigner tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour eux. Elle ne pleurerait pas pour l'instant, elle avait la nuit pour ça.

L'escalier au plafond commença lentement à s'abaisser. Side relâcha doucement son frère et lui jeta un dernier regard, un dernier adieu, avant de tourner les sabots et de remonter les marches, sans un regard en arrière.

Sinuous lui ne put s'empêcher de la regarder gravir ces marches, comme une étrange symbolique de sa mort prochaine. Même une fois que l'escalier fut remonté au plafond, il resta les yeux fixé sur le pan de bois pendant un long moment.

 _Je l'avais mal jugée... Je la prenais pour une générale sans cœur, au service de la plus cruelle pouliche du monde, et au final, c'est une ponette prête à tout pour sortir Equestria de ce lisier militaire._

"Bon, du coup on va être tranquilles pendant un moment!" fit Debt en souriant.

Les tables se débarrassaient, certains se proposaient pour les remettre à leur place, dans les salles à manger de chaque parties.

"Tu dors avec nous Moon?" proposa Lemon.

"Vous dormez tous les trois dans la même chambre?"

"Bien sûr, c'est des chambres de quatre. On peut dormir avec ses amis."

"Alors pourquoi pas." répondit Moon en souriant, heureux de ne pas passer la nuit seul ou avec des inconnus.

Tous les quatre se levèrent de leur bancs et se dirigèrent vers la partie nord, menés par Debt. Stary tourna la tête vers Moon en souriant.

"Je suis sûre que ça t'intéresserais."

"De quoi?"

"De visiter Ponyville. Tu sais, la ville où ont vécus les éléments de l'harmonie."

Moon ne réfléchit même pas à la proposition et accepta avec entrain. Une telle opportunité ne se rate pas. Stary sourit en voyant la réaction de Moon alors qu'ils s'engouffraient dans le tunnel vers la partie nord.

"Et bien on ira demain, si l'armée a levée le camp."

"Vous voulez visiter Ponyville?" demanda une voix.

Stary regarda devant. Archer se trouvait en face d'eux dans le couloir. On aurait presque dit qu'elle leur barrait la route.

"Oui, Moon aimerait bien." expliqua Stary.

Archer s'avança vers Moon, l'air méfiant. Side semblait porter une partie de son attention sur lui, et Archer était déterminée à savoir pourquoi. Elle n'avait pas encore demandé à Sinuous de quoi il retournait, et même si Side avait dit que c'était réglé, Archer éprouvait maintenant une certaine méfiance à l'égard de ce poney.

"Je vous accompagnerais alors. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver."

"C'est très aimable à toi." remercia Stary avec un grand sourire.

"Prévenez-moi quand vous voudrez y aller. Je m'occuperais de vous faire sortir. Sur-ce, bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit!" fit Lemon.

Archer passa à côté d'eux et se rendit dans la salle centrale. Le petit groupe reprit son chemin, traversant la salle à manger de la partie nord, se dirigeant vers les quartiers. Sur le chemin, Moon reconnu les poneys qui l'avaient sauvé dans la matinée du guet-apens de l'Empire Solaire.

 _Il s'en est passé des choses aujourd'hui. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait... Non, que nous avons tous fait un grand pas vers la paix, mais aussi que le pire nous attends._

 _Deux souvenirs me sont revenus aujourd'hui. Cela faisait un moment, le dernier souvenir que j'avais eu était pour le Windigo. J'espère que j'en apprendrais plus sur moi-même. On dirait que les situations dangereuses ou les émotions brusques raniment ma mémoire... En y repensant, je n'ai plus ce besoin de me souvenir qui j'étais. J'ai tout pour faire une vie: des amis, un but, un nom. Est-ce vraiment utile que je retrouve ma mémoire maintenant? Si ça se trouve, j'étais quelqu'un d'horrible, d'insupportable... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi!? Bien sûr que non! Pourquoi j'aurais été ainsi? Je suis bien quelqu'un de fréquentable non? Et je ne vais quand même pas passer ma vie sans savoir ce que j'étais avant, pendant au moins plus de vingt ans!_

 _Concernant mes souvenirs d'ailleurs... Maintenant que j'y repense, il y en a un qui était plus flou que les autres. Je voyais mal, je n'entendais rien, et il est parti aussi vite qu'il est venu. Pourquoi ce souvenir précis était-il aussi diffus?_

Alors que Moon s'interrogeait sur son passé et ses souvenirs, ils arrivèrent dans une petite chambre où se trouvait quatre lits alignés, sans plus de mobilier. Le strict nécessaire pour des poneys qui n'étaient pas censés rester longtemps.

Il y avait, bien sûr, le droit d'avoir des biens dans la résistance, on pouvait avoir une chambre partagée attribuée, afin d'entreposer des affaires, des objets sentimentaux, personnels. Mais la plupart des résistants n'avait pas amenés grand chose, la plupart ayant tout abandonner, ou tout perdu à cause de la guerre.Même si les chambres possédaient de la place, au final il n'y avait bien souvent que quatre lits.

À peine entrée dans la chambre, Lemon fit un grand bond et sauta sur son lit, défaisant instantanément les draps. Elle commença à se rouler dedans à grand renfort de rire. On aurait réellement cru plus une pouliche qu'une ponette adulte. Stary soupira.

"Je me demande à quoi ça sert que je lui fasse ses draps le matin. Sur les deux nuits qu'on a passées au QG, elle a fait ça à chaque fois."

Moon et Debt eurent un petit rire. Stary se plaça sur le lit adjacent à celui de Lemon qui était tout à gauche. Debt se plaça sur le lit tout à droite, ce qui laissa à Moon une place entre Stary et Debt.

Moon se coucha, et une question lui vont soudainement à l'esprit. Une question qu'il trouva bête de ne pas s'être posé plus tôt.

"Comment on peut voir clair alors qu'on est sous terre?"

Stary tourna la tête, puis rigola, rire qui fut repris par Debt et Lemon. Stary expliqua.

"Dans la plupart des pièces, ce sont des pierres magiques, qui ont été trouvées et installées par les Diamond Dogs, qui brillent lorsque quelqu'un s'en approche qui fournissent la lumière. Ces pierres sont spéciales car leur lumière se diffuse dans la terre elle-même, ce qui donne l'impression qu'elle émane de partout, et pas seulement des pierres. Pour les chambres, ce sont des enchantements qui éclairent la pièce, un peu de la même manière. Sauf que là, il suffit de dire un mot pour éteindre."

"Un seul mot? Lequel?"

"Ça dépend de la chambre." répondit Debt. "Ici, c'est Lemon qui a choisie. C'est «Dodo»."

Et la pièce fut instantanément plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale, sous un petit rire de Lemon.

L'escalier venait de se refermer derrière elle. Side était maintenant seule, à la surface. L'entrée pour la base qui se trouvait au centre de Ponyville débouchait dans les restes d'un grand arbre qui semblait avoir servi de bâtiment. Ce dernier semblait avoir subit quelque catastrophe, son écorce avait brûlée, le haut était explosé, laissant la lumière montante des étoiles éclairer le sol parsemé de vieux livres. À travers une vitre presque entièrement réduite en miette, on voyait la lune qui se levait.

Lentement, elle marcha en dehors du bâtiment, passant sur la porte qui était tombée depuis longtemps, en direction de l'est, de son armée.

Elle avançait vers son destin, vers la paix pour Equestria, sa mort, mais aussi la liberté. Tout se passerait selon son plan. Tout devait se passer selon son plan.

Elle traversa les rangs de ses soldats qui se mirent au garde-à-vous sur son passage. Elle prit un air dur, un air de meneuse. Une générale sûre d'elle. Et elle était sûre d'elle. Elle rentra dans sa tente et convoqua immédiatement plusieurs messagers, qui rappliquèrent dans l'instant, certains ayant encore des traces sur les babines d'un diner bref et interrompu.

Elle prit des rouleaux de parchemins qu'elle gardait dans un petit sac et en donna à chaque messager, leur donnant des instructions bien précises sur où ils devaient les délivrés, et de quelle manière. Ils partirent tous, chacun dans une direction différente. Son plan était lancé.

Dans certains parchemins se trouvaient des informations sur l'Armée de Discord, à destination de l'Empire Solaire, mentionnant l'attaque prochaine de Canterlot. Dans d'autres, des informations sur l'Empire Solaire, pour la Nouvelle République Lunarienne. Également, des informations pour Screwball, notamment sur la disparition du général-en-chef de la Nouvelle République, afin de garder sa confiance le plus longtemps possible.

Elle était la chef du réseau d'espionnage de l'Armée de Discord, et la meilleur espionne de l'Empire Solaire et de la Nouvelle République. Infiltrée dans chaque faction, n'agissant pour aucune d'entre elle, ayant leur confiance pour avoir fournie des informations fiables durant de longues années. Elle avait entre ses sabots la possibilité de faire changer de positions plusieurs milliers de soldats, simplement en livrant une information ou non. Mille soldats lui obéissaient actuellement, mais si son plan se passait comme prévu, elle en aurait cinq mille sous son contrôle d'ici dix jours.


	12. Chapitre 12 - Ponyville

Chapitre 12 - Ponyville

"Que crois-tu qu'il se passe maintenant?"

"La guerre, comme depuis un demi-millénaire."

* * *

"Tu es sûre qu'on peut prendre la sortie centrale?"

"Ne t'en fais pas Debt, j'ai tout réglé."

"C'est pas que je doute de toi Archer, mais... Concernant l'Armée de Discord, tu es sûre que c'est sans danger?"

"Ne t'en fais pas te dis-je! Les soldats ont bougés très tôt dans la matinée. Et Side n'en laisserait pas trainer près du QG. Il n'y a personne au dessus, la ville est déserte, comme toujours."

Debt se tût, semblant rassuré par les paroles d'Archer. Eux deux, accompagnés de Stary, Lemon et Moon, se tenaient juste devant le monticule de la salle centrale, attendant que l'escalier s'abaisse. Comme convenu, ils allaient faire visiter Ponyville à Moon. Pour cela, ils avaient dû attendre que tous soient levés, et c'était le visiteur qui s'était justement levé en dernier, dans les alentours de dix heures.

"Hé ben? Il descend cet escaliers?" finit par demander le pégase rouge.

"Un peu de respect pour la sentinelle." sourit Archer. "Elle vient juste d'être relevée normalement, il faut le temps de prendre les directives."

"La sentinelle se trouve dans l'escalier d'ailleurs?" fit Stary en repensant à la sentinelle postée près de l'entrée au nord, tout comme dans les autres parties.

"Non. C'est ce qui rend l'ouverture longue en fait. La sentinelle se trouve dans une petite loge reliée par un escalier au coin de la salle où nous nous trouvons. Et de cette loge, elle peut voir l'extérieur avec un genre de périscope. C'est pour ça qu'on ne l'emprunte pas beaucoup, c'est trop d'efforts pour pas grand chose au final. Mais elle existe malgré tout, on ne sait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs."

Sur ces mots, le plafond craqua. Un claquement se fit entendre. Tous levèrent instinctivement les yeux vers l'escalier qui s'abaissa lentement, pour venir toucher le monticule.

"Après-vous." invita Archer avec un sourire. "Du moins c'est ce que je dirais si nous étions en temps de paix. Mais la sécurité est de mise, alors je vais y aller en première."

Moon constata qu'elle avait remis son équipement, ce curieux système de trépieds qui lui permettait de se servir de son arc, ce dernier se trouvant accroché sur son côté, un genre de carquois de l'autre.

Elle monta sur le monticule, puis les escaliers. Stary lui emboita le pas, puis Lemon. Debt fit signe à Moon d'y aller, ce qu'il fit, suivit par le pégase rouge.

Alors qu'ils montèrent, une lumière filtra petit à petit du sommet de l'escalier. La trappe dissimulant l'entrée à la surface s'ouvrait lentement. Tous furent éblouis par la lumière vive d'un matin déjà bien entamé. Cela les changeait de la lumière de ces roches de bien faible intensité comparé au soleil, au vrai.

Moon en fut tellement ébloui qu'il faillit tomber lorsque la dernière marche fut passée.

"Bienvenue, Moon, dans ce qui fut autrefois la ville des éléments de l'harmonie!" annonça Stary avec un sourire. "Bienvenue à Ponyville."

Les yeux de Moon s'habituèrent petit à petit à la lumière, et il put voir clairement. Ils étaient à l'intérieur de ce qui avait dû être un arbre servant de maison. De bibliothèque même, à en juger par les quelques livres qui trainaient encore sur de rares étagères complètement ravagées.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici...?"

"Si tu parles de cet arbre, il me semble qu'il a été touché lors d'une bataille que livra un des éléments de l'harmonie." énonça Archer qui scrutait vivement les alentours depuis un point un peu plus élevé. "Si tu parles de la ville, on sait pas trop ce qui lui est arrivé, on dirait que presque tout ce qui concerne cette ville depuis la mort des éléments a été oublié. Ou bien a été effacé."

 _Oublié? Comment l'histoire d'une ville aussi importante, proche de Canterlot l'ancienne capitale, a pu être oubliée sur trois mille ans!?_

Archer descendit de son point d'observation.

"Rien à signaler, on peut y aller."

"Bien. J'ouvre la marche alors." se proposa Stary. "Vient Moon."

"J'arrive." fit-il en lui emboitant le pas, sortant de l'arbre en ruine.

Ils avancèrent dans la ville, les bâtiments les chose frappa Moon.

 _Mais... Tous les bâtiments sont intacts? Ce n'est pas logique! Cette ville est en plein milieu de la guerre! Elle devrait être ravagée par les batailles!_

En effet, tout était parfaitement en état. Si on omettait l'absence de poneys autres que le petit groupe de résistants, la ville semblait en parfait état. Une ville fantôme. Stary sourit, devinant la question de Moon.

"Comme l'a dit Archer, on ne sait rien de cette ville. Pourquoi est-elle déserte? Pourquoi tout semble comme neuf alors que plus personne n'y vit depuis au moins un siècle? C'est un mystère. Beaucoup pensent qu'elle est hanté."

Ils continuèrent calmement d'avancer, jusqu'à une grande bâtisse en cylindre, semblant sur deux étages à en juger par les kiosques circulaires qui l'entouraient. Finissant sur une pointe, entourée par huit drapeaux colorés.

"D'après ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur, on suppose que c'était un atelier de couture. Ce qui correspond avec l'élément de la générosité."

Moon observa la bâtisse, songeur. Puis soudain, un flash. Il était toujours aussi surpris, malgré le fait qu'il n'en était pas à sa première fois.

Il se trouvait devant cette même bâtisse. Un jour semblable. Mais il ne contemplait pas, il passait nerveusement son regard sur plusieurs bâtiments de la ville. Il doutait, réfléchissait à toute vitesse, allant jusqu'à s'énerver de ne pas comprendre. Mais quoi? Il avança, traversant la ville, plus il regardait, plus sa réflexion se faisait. Peut-être sous le coup de la colère, il frappa le carreau d'une maison, brisant le verre sous le coup. Il la regarda un moment, semblant attendre quelque chose, puis reprit son chemin. Il arriva devant un château. Un château qui se voyait de loin, qui ressemblait à un arbre, avec une grande étoile à son sommet, composé de milliers de cristaux. Il aurait des réponses ici, sans doutes.

Retour à la réalité.

"Ça va Moon?" s'inquiéta Stary.

"Oui. C'est juste... Ma mémoire qui revenait. Un bout. J'ai déjà été ici."

"Vraiment?" demanda Archer en fronçant les sourcils. "Qu'as-tu vu?"

"Je marchais dans cette ville. Et j'ai été au château. Il fallait que j'y aille."

"Dans ce cas, allons-y." fit Archer, maintenant sur ses gardes.

Sa méfiance envers Moon n'était pas prête de baisser. Mais elle était curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur lui.

Ils se mirent en route vers le grand château. En chemin, Moon jeta un œil vers la fenêtre qu'il avait brisé dans son souvenir. Elle était intacte. Aucune trace d'un quelconque coup. Pourtant, quelques maisons plus tard, une autre fenêtre était brisée.

Cette ambiance de ville fantôme pesait énormément sur Moon et les autres.

"Où est Debt?" demanda Stary.

"Il est parti exploré les environs. Il n'est pas rassuré, il a peur qu'on nous attaque." expliqua Archer.

Moon n'écoutait pas le dialogue. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur ce château qui se trouvait devant lui. Il se dirigea vers ce dernier sans même attendre les autres, passant devant Stary.

 _Quelque chose se trouve là-bas. Quelque chose d'important. Peut-être assez pour me faire retrouver ma mémoire!_

"Hey, attend-nous Moon!" fit Stary en le voyant accélérer.

Mais il entra dans le château, poussant les grandes portes dorée, et s'enfonça dans un grand couloir fait de colonnes en cristal et de vitraux vert clair. Il marchait d'un pas pressé. Un nouveau souvenir lui revint.

Mais la situation n'était pas différente, il marchait aussi avec empressement dans ce couloir. La seule différence que l'on pouvait noter était que des cristaux tapissaient les murs, brillants de différentes couleurs. Les mêmes couleurs que Moon avait aperçues sur l'arbre de l'harmonie, mais en plus vive. Cet endroit était profondément lié aux éléments.

Quand Moon revint à la réalité, il constata que les cristaux étaient toujours présents, mais ils ne brillaient plus, semblant éteints. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte qui se dressa devant lui, le conduisant dans une salle circulaire décoré de manière similaire. Six trône se trouvaient disposés en cercle autour du centre de la pièce. Sur chaque trône se trouvait une marque. Trois pommes, trois diamants, trois ballons, trois papillons, un nuage avec un éclair arc-en-ciel, et une étoile à six branche. À côté de ce dernier trône s'en trouvait un autre, plus petit, sans marque. Un nouveau fragment de mémoire revint à Moon.

Il arrivait aussi dans cette pièce, mais ne s'attardait pas, tournant immédiatement sur la gauche, empruntant une autre porte.

Moon fit de même.

 _Je touche au but! Mes souvenirs viennent de plus en plus vite! Ma mémoire!_

Il entra dans la pièce, exactement en même temps qu'il se voyait le faire dans son souvenir. Son lui passé s'avança vers un coffret posé sur un piédestal au centre de la pièce et l'ouvrit.

Le coffret était bien dans la pièce. Moon s'avança à son tour et ouvrit le coffret.

 _Vide... Évidemment... Bon sang! Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ce coffre!?_

La réponse vint d'elle même avec un nouveau flash. Plus long cette fois.

Un livre et une étoile en trois dimension posée dessus se trouvait à l'intérieur. Moon hésita un instant et approcha son sabot de l'étoile. Il toucha cette dernière, qui émit alors un petit rayonnement rouge à son contact. Il sourit et prit l'étoile, la regardant quelques instants.

Elle brillaient de mille feux, à l'intérieur se reflétaient les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Il était calme maintenant, il commençait à comprendre. Il rangea précautionneusement l'étoile dans une petite sacoche attachée à son cou.

Il prit alors le livre et l'ouvrit. S'asseyant pour le lire. Il était question des éléments de l'harmonie. La mémoire de Moon n'était pas parfaite et n'arrivait pas à restituer le texte exact, mais cela parlait des éléments de l'harmonie, mentionnant le fait que ce château était celui de la princesse... Impossible, il faisait toujours un blocage sur ce nom!

Il referma le livre, satisfait, et le rangea avec l'étoile. Il s'en retourna dans le château, direction la sortie. Son pas était encore plus pressé. Ce qu'il avait découvert l'avait réjouis, et il pressait le pas, ayant hâte de pouvoir lire ce livre en toute tranquillité.

Une fois dehors, il donna un nouveau coup de sabot dans une vitre, la brisant elle aussi. Avançant, il constat que la vitre qu'il avait brisé juste avant était réparée.

Il avait vu juste, et cela il en était content.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il... Qu'est-ce que j'ai découvert à ce moment? Un livre sur les éléments et une étoile? Je m'intéressais déjà aux éléments à l'époque? Et où est-ce que je les ais mises ces deux choses?_

"Moon?" appela au loin la voix de Stary.

"J'arrive." répondit-il à moitié attentif.

Il fit demi-tour et revint dans la pièce centrale ou Stary, Lemon et Archer se trouvaient.

"Tu as trouvé quelque chose?" demanda Lemon.

"Une piste qui n'aboutit à rien... J'ai retrouvé un peu de mémoire, mais j'ai pas vraiment appris grand chose."

"C'est toujours mieux que rien, non?" sourit la ponette rose.

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici?" enchaina Archer.

"Je cherchais quelque chose apparemment, qui concernait les éléments, et je l'ai trouvé. Un livre et un genre de statuette ressemblant à ça." fit-il en désignant la marque en forme d'étoile.

Archer sembla réfléchir.

"Cela ne me dit rien..."

"Moi non plus." répondit Moon. "Quel est cet endroit au juste?"

"Ici?" fit Stary. "C'est le château de la princesse de l'amitié. C'était un des éléments. La magie il me semble."

"Un des éléments était une princesse? Laquelle?"

 _La magie... C'est cet élément dont je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir, et le nom de sa représentante non plus!_

Stary grimaça, contrariée.

"Un problème?" demanda Moon.

"On ne connait pas le nom des anciens éléments... On sait leur histoire, leurs aventures, leurs exploits, mais leurs noms ont complètement été oubliés."

 _Oublié? Ça aussi? Non non non. Ce n'est pas un oublie. Je m'en souviens des cinq autres. Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie. Ce n'est pas que les noms ont été oubliés. Comme l'histoire de cette ville. Tout à été dissimulé. Tout ce qui concerne les éléments de l'harmonie a été caché! Volontairement! Quelqu'un s'est arrangé pour que tout disparaisse. Mais qui? Et pourquoi? Screwball? Pour faciliter son retour? Peut-être..._

"Je connais leur nom... Du moins pour les cinq autres."

"Vraiment?" s'étonna Stary.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec ce poney à la fin?" pensa Archer. "Il a des informations inédites, des choses que plus personne ne sait, il trouve l'arbre de l'harmonie et Discord, alors que tout le monde les pensaient tous deux disparus. Et Side qui devait me prévenir de quelque chose sur lui... Mais nom d'un foin, qui est-il!? Comment peut-il savoir tout ça!?"

Moon leur cita les noms des cinq éléments qu'il connaissait. Dans le même temps, machinalement, ils se mirent en route vers la sortie du château.

Une fois dehors, ils entendirent un grand bruit sourd. Tous s'arrêtèrent net.

"C'était quoi ça?" demanda Moon, subitement inquiet.

"Mon ventre." rigola Lemon. "J'ai faim."

"Déjà?" s'étonna Archer. "Il est même pas encore midi."

"Bah j'ai faim quand même."

Stary roula des yeux au ciel avec un sourire.

"On va peut-être pas tarder alors. Mais il faut prévenir Debt si on rentre."

"Il est où d'ailleurs?" demanda Lemon en scrutant le ciel.

Tous levèrent instinctivement les yeux, à la recherche du pégase rouge.

"Là!" fit Archer en pointant du sabot un petit point rouge dans le ciel.

"Bon, y a plus qu'à le faire descendre alors." fit Lemon, prenant une grande inspiration.

"DE-!"

Mais elle fut stoppée par Archer qui lui plaqua immédiatement un sabot sur la bouche.

"Chut!" lui chuchota t-elle énervée. "Où tu te crois!? On est à la frontière des trois factions! Au centre des combats! Tu comprends ça!?"

Lemon hocha la tête. Archer enleva son sabot en soupirant.

"Il faut quand même trouver un moyen de le faire descendre." fit Stary.

"Dites..." fit soudain la voix de Moon.

Les trois ponettes tournèrent leur regard vers lui. Il s'était légèrement décalé et regardait sur la gauche du palais.

"C'est là forêt d'Everfree là-bas?"

"Oui pourquoi?" répondit Stary.

"Elle n'est pas censée avoir brûlée?"

"Les arbres, ça repousse." sourit-elle. "Et les cendres rendent le terrain très fertile. La forêt à brûlée, mais elle a renaquis de ses cendres."

Quelque chose dérangeait Moon là dedans.

 _La forêt d'Everfree... C'était là que se trouvait l'arbre de l'harmonie. Mais..._

"Pourquoi la ville n'a pas brûlée avec le forêt?"

"Ça m'étonne que tu pose la question." fit Archer. "Tu n'as pas dit que c'était Discord qui avait enclenché cet incendie?"

"Si... Mais je ne pense pas qu'il aurait fait en sorte de protéger la ville, non? Il a transporté l'arbre, ça a dû lui demander un effort incroyable pour téléporter cette masse d'harmonie. Est-ce qu'après il a eu la force de protéger la ville? Ou même l'envie?"

Archer ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle ne trouva aucune réponse à dire. C'est vrai qu'à y repenser, une ville avec des toits en paille aurait dû partir en véritable feu de joie en étant si proche d'une forêt en proie aux flammes.

"Il n'y avait pas la maison de cette jument qui était chère aux yeux de Discord?" réfléchit Stary. "Il a sans doutes voulu la protéger non?"

"Fluttershy?" fit Moon. "Possible... Quelqu'un sait où est sa maison?"

"L'élément de la gentillesse? Je crois savoir." fit Archer en partant dans une direction.

Tous la suivirent, oubliant complètement Debt qui continuait de voler au dessus d'eux, toujours stressé par la potentielle présence ou non de troupes ennemies. Il aurait peut-être dû prendre son épée.

Le petit groupe arriva dans un coin un peu à l'écart de la ville. Un endroit calme, plein de verdure. Quelques animaux se trouvaient là, des oiseaux et des écureuils. Un petit pont enjambait un ruisseau. Quelques mètres après le pont se trouvait une maisonnette ronde, au toit recouvert d'herbe.

"Cette ville est vraiment bizarre dites-donc!" fit Lemon avec un grand sourire.

"Comment ça?" interrogea Stary. "C'est juste un cottage, rien d'anormal."

 _Non, elle a raison. Quelque chose ne va pas, mais je n'arrive pas à dire quoi..._

"Mais voyons Stary, regarde, tout est proprement taillé. On dirait que quelqu'un continue d'entretenir ce jardin. Pourtant après des années, les herbes devraient avoir poussées dans tous les sens non?"

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux devant ce train subit de perspicacité de la part de la plus insouciante du groupe.

"Elle a raison!" réalisa Archer. "Tout est en ordre. Ce n'est même plus une simple question que la ville a été abandonnée ou autre. Elle est purement intact. Comme si quelque chose la conservait, l'empêchait de changer."

Cette réflexion fit un déclic dans le cerveau de Moon. L'image de la fenêtre qui se retrouve comme neuve quelques instants après avoir été brisée lui revint en tête.

 _C'est peut-être ça... La vitre s'est reconstituée... Et après que j'ai pris ce qui se trouvait dans le coffret, la seconde est restée brisée... Bon sang! C'était ça l'étoile!? Un genre de talisman qui protège cette ville!? La ville ne change pas grâce à lui? Voila pourquoi tout semble intact, la ville n'est pas affectée par les combats parce qu'elle se régénère en quelques sortes! Une seconde... J'ai retiré l'étoile, et le charme n'a plus agit. Mais comme l'a dit Lemon, l'herbe n'est pas bien haute. Donc le charme a cessé il y a peu! Je suis venu ici il y a quelques semaines à peines! Peut-être même quelques jours avant que je devienne amnésique!_

Archer regarda du coin de l'œil Moon qui était en pleine réflexion.

"Une idée Moon?"

"Hm? Non, sans doutes rien."

 _Je ne peux pas trop leur en dire... Je ne suis même pas sûr que c'est ça. Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai fais de cette étoile alors? Je suis quasiment sûr que je savais ce que je cherchais quand je suis venu. Mais pourquoi l'avoir pris? Je me comprend de moins en moins._

"Tu penses qu'on trouvera quelque chose d'intéressant à l'intérieur?" demanda Archer.

"Hm? De...?"

"Du cottage. Ce qu'on a en face de nous."

"Euh... À la réflexion, non."

Stary tourna un regard intrigué vers Moon.

"Mais... Et l'histoire sur la ville protégée ou non par Discord?"

"Si il ne veut pas, c'est parce qu'il a déjà trouvé la réponse." trancha Archer en jetant un regard rempli de soupçons à Moon. "Mais il refuse visiblement d'en dire plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu as découvert quelque chose sur ton passé que tu voudrais cacher?"

 _C'est vrai ça? Pourquoi je le cache? Mince. Pourquoi ais-je voulu garder ça pour moi au juste? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? Sérieusement, chaque information peut avoir son importance! Et moi je me tais, bien sûr! Je ne me reconnais pas sur ce coup._

Moon soupira, puis regarda Archer dans les yeux.

"Tu as raison. Sur tous les points. Je pense que cette ville était protégée par un genre de talisman, qui faisait que la ville conservait son état d'origine. Mais quelqu'un l'a pris. Je l'ai pris, en sachant clairement ce que c'était je pense. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni ce que j'en ai fais, mais c'est ce que ma mémoire m'a montré."

Archer sembla satisfaite de la réponse. La raison pour laquelle Moon voulait le cacher semblait évidente, prendre l'objet en question était très suspect.

"Voila qui est déjà mieux."

"Ooooooh! C'est très joliment décoré!" fit soudain la voix de Lemon.

Cette dernière était déjà entrée dans le cottage sans même attendre les autres, et elle visitait un peu.

L'intérieur semblait également intact, comme si rien n'avait affecté le mobilier en place.

Une décoration fraiche, printanière et qui apaisait rien qu'à la regarder.

"Ça fait très... Calme." commenta Stary en entrant à son tour. "On oublierait presque que cette maison se trouve au milieu d'une guerre..."

"Moi je trouve ça un peu banal pour une maison d'un élément de l'harmonie." fit Archer qui suivait Stary.

"L'élément de la gentillesse Archer." rappela Stary avec sagesse. "Ce devait être une jument douce et paisible. Voila pourquoi sa maison est loin de la ville, plus proche de la nature et des animaux. Et puis, en dehors du fait qu'elles étaient des éléments, chaque jument restait une personne comme les autres."

"Mouais."

Toutes les trois visitèrent brièvement la maison. Stary se dirigea vers une table basse où se trouvait un cadre photo.

Sur l'image se trouvait une jument jaune à la crinière rose, souriante, tenant dans ses bras une étrange créature que Stary reconnu comme étant Discord pour l'avoir vu sur les étendards de l'armée.

Cela étonnait Stary de voir ainsi ce personnage qu'elle s'était représenté comme un monstre sanguinaire. Il semblait un peu gêné par l'étreinte de la pégase sur cette photo, et avant tout il semblait être quelqu'un de très sympathique.

La pégase quand à elle resplendissait. Un sourire radieux, et communicatif puisque Stary sourit à son tour.

"Comment tu as dit qu'elle s'appelait déjà?" demanda t-elle sans quitter la photo des yeux. "La pégase qui vivait ici?"

"Fluttershy il me semble." répondit Archer qui examinait une pendule. "C'est bien ça Moon?"

Pas de réponse.

"Moon?" répéta Stary en levant les yeux de la photo et passant son regard dans la maison.

Moon ne se trouvait nul part.

"Ben... Ou est-il?"

"Moon? Il n'est jamais rentré dans la maison, pourquoi?" fit Lemon tout sourire.

"Je pensais qu'il nous avait suivi."

Archer passa la tête à l'extérieur par une fenêtre et scruta les alentours.

"Et il n'est plus dans le coin on dirait."

Instinctivement, elle approcha son sabot de son arc. La ville n'était peut-être pas sûre, des soldats égarés pouvaient avoir emporté Moon discrètement. Cependant, elle arrêta son geste lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette de Debt planer non loin d'eux. Il aurait remarqué si un groupe de poney s'était approché d'eux. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas tenté de les avertir prouvait qu'aucun soldat ne se trouvait dans les alentours.

Alors Moon était parti de son plein gré, mais où?

 _Everfree... La forêt d'Everfree... La forêt..._


	13. Chapitre 13 - La Forêt des Problèmes

Chapitre 13 - La Forêt des Problèmes

"Tu crois que ce qu'elle a laissé pourra changer quelque chose?"

"Cela peut faire la différence. Pourvu que certains comprennent son utilité."

* * *

Moon était dans un état second. Il se sentait comme guidé vers la forêt d'Everfree. À vrai dire, il n'avait plus que cela en tête. Ces trois mots.

 _La forêt d'Everfree..._

Ce n'était pas la même sensation que lorsque l'arbre de l'harmonie l'avait guidé à lui. Ici, ce n'était pas une force qui lui disait d'y aller en lui montrant le chemin, c'était une pensée qui lui forçait à y aller. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait même pas penser à ne pas y aller. Il ne pensait qu'à cet endroit, et rien ne pouvait l'en détourner.

Son pas était rapide, pressé, et même nerveux. Piétinant l'herbe fraiche sous le soleil de midi, il s'engouffra à l'intérieur de l'épaisse forêt sans même une once de peur malgré la réputation dangereuse et maléfique de l'endroit.

Il suivait inconsciemment ses propres traces. C'était son passé qui l'avait obnubilé entièrement, au point qu'il reproduisait désormais les gestes de son souvenir, en même temps que ce dernier lui revenait. Il était comme possédé par le fantôme de son lui oublié.

Il avait un pas sûr, aucune hésitation dans ses choix de directions. Il savait où il se rendait.

Une chose qu'il ne remarqua pas, c'était que sa cutie mark semblait changer. Un rond noir venait d'apparaitre à côté de ce rond blanc qui lui avait valu son nom, et ce cercle noir semblait recouvrir progressivement le rond blanc.

Il contourna un arbre. Il savait que son but se trouvait derrière, et enfin il l'aperçu. Une vieille hutte, perdue au milieu de cette forêt. Il s'en approcha.

Cependant, quelque chose le tira de son souvenir. Un élément qui ne faisait pas parti de sa mémoire et qui permit à son esprit de faire la différence entre le passé et l'instant présent, ramenant Moon à la réalité, sa cutie mark revenant à la normale. Un bruit. Un bruit de quelque chose qui tombe, qui se renverse sur un sol dur.

 _Qu'est-ce que...? Pourquoi suis-je ici?_

Moon était avait encore l'esprit embrouillé par l'expérience qu'il venait de subir. Il ne fit pas vraiment attention au bruit, et ne le comprit qu'après avoir comprit ce qu'il faisait ici, se remémorant son souvenir et cette étrange sensation.

 _Ce bruit venait de la cabane. Mais alors... Il y a quelqu'un dedans?_

Moon s'approcha doucement de la hutte, guidé cette fois-ci par une curiosité saupoudrée d'une grande témérité. Il plia ses pattes afin de frôler le sol et parvint au pied d'une fenêtre. Il leva légèrement la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, mais la rabaissa aussitôt par un prodigieux réflexe, évitant une fiole qui lui fonçait droit dessus depuis l'intérieur. Cette dernière alla s'éclater sur un arbre, étalant sa substance étrange sur le tronc, le faisant immédiatement virer au bleu et dégageant une fumée laissant penser que l'arbre fondait sous l'action du contenu de la fiole. Une voix s'éleva de l'intérieur, ferme, mais pas trop forte.

"Cette maison est remplie de produits de ce genre! Si vous ne voulez pas finir dissout, je vous conseil de partir dès maintenant!"

Cette voix était assez puissante dans son ton, malgré la tentative de son possesseur de parler à voix basse, et possédait un grain particulier que Moon reconnu.

 _Un griffon!_

"Écoutez mon brave." tenta Moon. "Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire le moindre mal, mais je dois absolument entrer dans cette maison!"

"Baissez donc d'un ton!" ordonna le griffon réfugié dans la cabane. "Je n'ai pas envie d'être repéré par des soldats! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez!? Vous êtes dans quel camp!?"

Moon jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, tournant autour de la maison en rampant.

 _Personne dans les alentours. Il est seul. Je n'ai pas trop de risques à lui parler franchement. Mais évitons de trop en dire._

"Je ne suis dans aucune des trois armées si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. J'ai besoin de rentrer à l'intérieur, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus."

Alors qu'il passait à nouveau sous la fenêtre, ayant fait le tour de la maison, Moon se sentit soudainement agrippé par la crinière et la queue, et emporté à l'intérieur. Il se retrouva plaqué à nouveau au pied de la fenêtre, mais à l'intérieur de la cabane. Il commença à esquisser un mouvement pour se défendre, mais le griffon en fa ce de lui le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui fit signe de faire silence, n'ayant visiblement pas l'intention de l'attaquer.

Moon comprit lorsqu'il entendit au loin des voix se rapprocher.

"T'as pas entendu quelque chose?"

"Si, ça vient de cette étrange maison là."

"Je l'avais pas vu!"

"Il doit y avoir quelqu'un dedans. Peut-être des espions."

 _Ils sont au moins quatre. Aux bruits que font leurs sabots, ils portent des armures. Des soldats! Bon sang! Ils vont venir nous cueillir si on ne fait rien!_

Moon voulu se relever, mais le griffon le força à se rallonger en lui appuyant la patte sur le dos. Il se contenta de déployer une aile sur lui et Moon, les recouvrant tous deux d'une cape qui était rattachée à son aile.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait!? Ah c'est foutu! Je les entend s'approcher!_

Il aperçu, à travers le tissu, trois silhouette s'engouffrer par la porte, deux autres restants à l'entrée. Moon ne voyait pas leur regard, mais il se doutait qu'ils balayaient la pièce.

"Alors? Il n'y a rien ici!" fit un des soldat entré.

"Hm. Pourtant j'avais juré!"

"Moi aussi... C'est bizarre."

"C'est un forêt! Des bruits bizarre y en a partout! Et on est tous à cran. Votre imagination vous a joué des tours, c'est tout."

"T'as sûrement raison."

"Ouais..."

Les deux silhouettes à l'entrée s'en retournèrent, suivies par les trois autres qui sortirent de la cabane.

 _Mais... Comment?_

Moon interrogea du regard le griffon, mais celui-ci lui fit signe de ne pas parler pour l'instant. Il avait l'oreille tendue, écoutant attentivement le son des gardes qui s'éloignaient. Moon fit de même.

Après plusieurs longues secondes, le griffon se releva légèrement, repliant son aile et la cape. Il tendit le cou et regarda par la fenêtre pour s'assurer que les soldats étaient bels et bien partis.

"C-C'est bon?" hésita Moon.

Le griffon se contenta d'acquiescer avant de regarder cette fois-ci Moon dans les yeux, prenant bien soin d'enlever sa tête de l'encadrement de la fenêtre.

"Votre indiscrétion a bien faillit nous tuer!" pesta t-il à voix basse.

"Je... Désolé... Je sais que ça ne sert à rien, mais désolé." répondit Moon, à voix basse également.

Il se releva aussi, regardant le griffon qui le fixait toujours.

"Comment avez-vous fait...?" demanda Moon. "Nous étions devant eux, ils auraient dus nous voir."

"Ils nous ont vus. Seulement, ils n'ont pas fait attention."

En guise de complément de réponse, le griffon se tourna légèrement sur le côté, montrant sa cape aux reflets marrons terreux.

"Cette cape à la même couleur que la terre. Dans la pénombre de cette maison, elle ressemble à une quelconque décoration. Cet endroit en est rempli, j'ai pensé qu'ils ne ferraient pas attention. C'était un pari risqué, mais moins risqué que d'essayer de s'enfuir."

Moon en profita pour détailler un peu le griffon. Une coiffure blanche de plumes légèrement dégarnie, un plumage d'un marron assez clair. Et une patte arrière en moins.

"Merci. Vous m'avez sauvé."

"Inutile de dire merci. Je veux des réponses. Que faites-vous ici?"

 _Ce que je fais ici... C'est mon souvenir qui m'a amené ici. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venu là dans le passé._

Moon balaya brièvement la cabane du regard, espérant que son souvenir interrompu lui revienne avec un semblant de réponse. Rien. Juste d'étranges masques posés par terre, un vieux chaudron, quelques potions disposées de manière éparse sur des étagères. Tout dans cette cabane sentait le vieux, l'ancien. Elle était sans doute inhabitée depuis longtemps, mais pas tellement puisque la toiture n'était pas abîmée, et les murs encore intacts malgré tous les probables insectes dévastateur qui vivaient ici.

"Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici. Je crois que je me suis perdu en venant de Ponyville." répondit finalement Moon.

Le griffon lui jeta un regard suspect.

"Vous venez de Ponyville?" répéta t-il lentement.

Moon acquiesça sans comprendre.

"Je vous déconseille d'y retourner alors."

"Pourquoi donc?"

"Parce que c'est là que se dirigeaient les soldats de l'Empire Solaire que nous avons vus."

"Quoi!?" fit Moon d'une voix un peu trop forte.

Le griffon lui plaqua immédiatement la patte sur le museau pour qu'il se taise. Après un regard noir à Moon, signifiant clairement qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas recommencer, le griffon lui relâche la museau.

"De ce que je sais, l'Empire Solaire doit apporter quelque chose à la Nouvelle République. Ils ont chacun envoyé une petite délégation. C'est la première fois qu'il y a contact supposé pacifique depuis dix ans. Supposé, car ça pourrait mal tourner. Ça va même surement mal tourner."

"Mais... Mes amis sont encore à Ponyville!"

"Des amis?" fit le griffon en fronçant les sourcils. "Qui donc visiterait Ponyville, en groupe qui plus est?"

"Des... résistants." avoua Moon. "Il faut que j'aille les prévenir!"

Moon se précipita vers la sortie et galopa droit devant lui. Soudain, il se sentit de nouveau agrippé au niveau de l'abdomen, puis soulevé, et il commença doucement à décoller du sol.

"Qu'est-ce que...?" fit-il en commençant à paniquer.

"Ponyville c'est de l'autre côté."

Moon tourna la tête au ciel. Le griffon le tenait tel un bagage avec ses deux pattes avant, battant de ses puissantes ailes pour les faire voler tous les deux.

"Je t'emmène, je te dépose, et c'est tout." fit-il d'un ton froid.

"Merci."

"Pas la peine de dire merci. Tu as deux dettes envers moi maintenant, assures-toi de les payer le moment voulu, c'est tout."

Ils s'élevèrent doucement au dessus de la cime des arbres. Sortant de l'épaisse forêt, Moon put constater qu'effectivement, il s'était dirigé dans la mauvaise direction. Les maisons de Ponyville, et surtout l'immense château, étaient visibles de loin.

À mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, dans le sifflement de l'air et le bruissement des ailes du griffon, Moon cherchait quelque chose du regard.

 _Je ne vois pas Debt. Est-ce qu'il a déjà vu les soldats et qu'il a prévenu les autres, ou en a t-il eu assez?_

Son regard n'était pas des plus perçant, le soleil le gênait beaucoup. Par contre, son transporteur devait, comme tout griffon, avoir une bonne vue.

"Dis voir... euh..."

"Gatheria" répondit le griffon sans même détourner le regard de sa destination.

"Gatheria. Tu ne verrais pas un pégase rouge dans le ciel au dessus de Ponyville?"

"Rien du tout. Sinon j'aurais déjà augmenté mon altitude."

 _Alors il a dû les prévenir. C'est une bonne chose! J'ai plus qu'à m'en assurer._

Le griffon déposa doucement Moon aux abords de Ponyville, ne prenant même pas la peine d'atterrir. Moon s'apprêta à le remercier une fois de plus, mais se ravisa, se souvenant de ses paroles. Il dit finalement:

"Hé bien Gatheria, j'ai deux dettes envers toi maintenant. Je les paierais."

"J'espère bien." répondit le griffon. "À une prochaine fois."

Et il s'envola sans autres formalités. Un griffon bien mystérieux, il n'avait même pas demandé son nom à Moon. Et Moon ne savait rien de lui en fait. Mais il lui avait sauvé la vie, et il n'avait rien à demander de plus. De toutes façons, Moon ne pensait pas à cela. Il lui fallait retrouver ses amis au plus vite. Les soldats approchaient.

Il avança prudemment dans les rues de Ponyville, guettant le moindre signe de danger. Il se dirigea instinctivement vers le cottage où il avait laissé ses amies, espérant les croiser en chemin.

Il passa devant un étrange magasin rose près de la place du village et s'arrêta net à l'angle de ce même bâtiment, entendant des bruits de sabots réguliers. Des soldats. Il se tassa un peu sur lui-même, essayant de se faire discret bien qu'il n'avait pas les soldats en visuel.

 _Bon sang! Ils sont déjà là! C'est pas vrai!_

"Pssst!"

Moon tourna la tête, cherchant d'où venait le bruit. Quelqu'un l'appelait?

Un tapotement sur la tête. Un sursaut et il leva les yeux. Un sabot d'un bleu qu'il commençait à bien connaitre dépassait de la fenêtre sous laquelle il se trouvait. Ce dernier lui fit signe de rentrer. Il se releva avec prudence, et passa par la fenêtre qui fut immédiatement refermée derrière lui par Stary.

En entrant, il aperçu Archer et Lemon, toutes deux cachées derrières le comptoir du magasin. Stary le poussa légèrement pour l'inciter à aller se cacher aussi, ce qu'il fit, suivi par cette dernière.

"Mais enfin! Où t'étais passé!?" chuchota Stary, inquiète et en colère.

"J-J'ai... J'ai eu un flashback." expliqua Moon à voix basse. "Debt n'est pas avec vous?"

"On ne sait pas où il est." répondit Lemon.

"Il était censé nous prévenir des attaques!" pesta Archer. "Heureusement que j'ai vu ces soldats arriver! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici!?"

"De ce que je sais, il y a une rencontre entre l'Empire et la Nouvelle République." fit Moon.

Archer arqua un sourcil et regarda ce Moon.

"Une rencontre? Comment tu peux savoir ça toi!?"

"J'ai rencontré un griffon dans l'Everfree. Il me l'a expliqué."

Archer allait répliqué, mais Stary leur plaqua, sans trop de délicatesse, un sabot sur la bouche à tous les deux pour qu'ils se taisent.

Les bruits de pas s'étaient arrêtés. Les soldats devaient se trouver juste devant le magasin.

 _Évidemment! Une rencontre se fait sur la place de la ville!_

Des voix s'élevèrent. Le petit groupe de résistant les distingua clairement. Ils ne devaient vraiment pas être loin!

"Et maintenant?" fit une première voix.

"On attend." fit une voix plus féminine.

"Vous pensez que c'est vrai?" demande une troisième voix. "Que le général-en-chef est...?"

"Nous somme là pour cette réponse." répondit la jument. "Tenez-vous prêt, quoiqu'il se passe!"

"Oui générale!"

Tous les soldats se mirent au garde-à-vous. Moon vit Archer écarquiller les yeux progressivement. Elle se répéta à voix basse:

"Générale..."

Elle sembla basculer dans un état différent de celui de tension où ils se trouvaient tous. Lentement, elle approcha son sabot tremblant de son arc. Les trois autres virent son geste et arrêtèrent son sabot. Tous avaient compris son intention. Oui, une générale se trouvait là. Probablement avec pas plus d'une vingtaine de soldats aux bruits des sabots, sûrement moins même. Une occasion en or de perturber encore plus la Nouvelle République. Une flèche bien placée, et ils étaient en passe de perdre totalement la guerre.

Mais les autres la retinrent. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils soient découverts! Et au final, peut-être que les troupes allaient se faire massacrer, alors rien ne servait de presser la chose!

Archer sembla se ressaisir, prit une grande inspiration, et se calma. D'un geste de la tête, elle remercia les autres. Ils redevinrent attentifs aux sons alors que la générale disait:

"Les voilas."

"Ils ont un coffret..." fit une voix, semblant... au bord des larmes?

"Chut." intima la jument d'une voix ferme.

Des bruits de sabots se firent entendre, approchant. Visiblement peu nombreux. Puis s'arrêtèrent à une bonne distance. Une voix prit la parole dans les soldats arrivés.

"Comme convenu, nous allons vous remettre la tête."

Des pas se firent entendre. Deux poneys avançaient jusqu'aux soldat de la Nouvelle République et déposèrent quelque chose de lourd, probablement un coffre. Puis les soldats s'en allèrent.

Archer enleva doucement son chapeau et leva la tête pour regarder à travers le comptoir en verre. La porte du magasin ouverte laissait apparaitre le coffre en question. Carré, métallique.

Des sabots blancs, appartenant probablement à la général dont Archer ne pouvait voir la tête, ouvrirent lentement le coffre. Archer ne put voir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, mais elle s'en doutait aisément. Un haut le cœur sembla parcourir les soldats.

Les sabots refermèrent le coffre.

"Quelle est votre réponse à cela?" demanda alors ce qui devait être le chef des troupes de l'Empire Solaire présentes.

La générale soupira de lassitude, puis eut un petit rire.

"Envoyer un simple commandant pour nous livrer la tête de notre général-en-chef... Votre dirigeant n'a vraiment aucun sens du protocole."

À ce mots, des sifflements se firent entendre dans toutes la ville suivit de cris de souffrance de la part des soldats de l'Empire Solaire. Des licornes postées dans des bâtiments de la ville tiraient à feu nourrit leurs traits magiques sur le petit groupe de soldat sur la place. Ces cris terrifiaient le petit groupe de résistant présent.

En quelques secondes, les bruits cessèrent, et il flottait dans l'air une odeur de chaire brulée. Finalement, la première rencontre entre les deux armées ne s'était pas passée pacifiquement.

Archer se recoucha immédiatement, semblant paniquée.

"Il faut fuir! Tout de suite!" chuchota t-elle.

"Mais ils vont nous trouver si on bouge!" opposa Stary.

"Les licornes ont été placées à l'avance dans les bâtiments! Elles nous ont vues entrer ici! Si on ne fuit pas très vite, on va se faire capturer!"

"Il y a une fenêtre dans l'arrière boutique." indiqua Lemon.

"Alors allez-y!" pressa Archer.

En rampant, les trois se dirigèrent vers l'arrière boutique du magasin. Lemon ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieur si la voie était libre. Puis elle passa par la fenêtre et fit signe aux autres de la suivre.

Archer surveillait toujours le petit coffre au sol. Elle saisit son arc, et prit appuis sur le comptoir, tenant son arc à l'horizontal. Elle prit une flèche dans son carquois et banda son arc en se concentrant. Pour un poney, manier un arc avec les sabots n'avait rien de simple et la plupart préféraient utiliser leur bouche pour tendre la corde. Mais Archer était une exception. La générale parla.

"Allez donc cueillir ces quatre petits curieux."

Elle avait vu juste! Des soldats approchaient du magasin. Le premier qui passa la tête se reçu une flèche en plein dedans, transperçant son casque, le tuant sur le coup. Son corps gêna les autres et les fit hésiter à aller plus loin.

Archer en profita pour ranger son arc et se rendre dans l'arrière boutique, passant par la fenêtre que les trois autres avaient déjà franchie.

Ils l'attendaient dehors, et se mirent à galoper tous les quatre, Stary en tête.

"Vers l'entrée nord!" fit Archer.

Il fallait qu'ils rentrent au QG. Mais la place était envahit de soldats, et ils ne pouvaient pas rejoindre l'entrée centrale. L'entrée nord était la plus proche, et tous la connaissaient.

"Soldats!" hurla Lemon.

Tous regardèrent sur la droite et virent débouler une dizaine de soldats de la Nouvelle République fonçant droit sur eux.

"Bon sang! On va se faire avoir!" hurla Archer.

"POUUUSSEZ-VOUS, J'ARRIVE!" beugla une voix venant de derrière.

Les quatre tournèrent la tête pour voir une tache rouge passer à toute vitesse entre-eux, vers les soldats, les percutant violemment, les stoppant net.

"Debt!" hurla Stary, heureuse de revoir leur ami pégase.

"On a pas le temps!" fit Archer tout en galopant.

La sortie du village était proche, grâce au temps que leur avait donné Debt, ils pouvaient désormais s'en sortir. Moon regarda le groupe de soldat. Debt volait au dessus d'eux, les harcelant sans pouvoir faire plus, esquivant leur coups d'épées de son mieux, cherchant à leur faire perdre le plus de temps.

Les quatre redoublèrent d'efforts et parvinrent à sortir du village, pénétrant dans une petite forêt. Au même moment, un cri déchirant leur perça les tympans. Un cri de douleur atroce. Un cri qui venait de Debt.

Moon tourna la tête en arrière pour voir ce qui se passait mais Archer le poussa vivement.

"On est pas encore tiré d'affaire! Alors fonce! Qu'il n'ait pas souffert pour rien!"

Elle en parlait déjà comme si il était mort. À dire vrai, c'était surement le cas. Mais Moon ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'abandonner ainsi. Il fut pourtant bien obligé quand les soldats de la Nouvelle République apparurent derrière eux à leur poursuite.

Moon et Archer rattrapèrent Stary qui galopait.

"Où est Lemon?" demanda Moon, haletant de la course poursuite qui continuait.

"Elle est partie ouvrir la porte!"

Un sifflement se fit entendre dans la forêt, résonnant contre les arbres sans possibilités de savoir d'où il venait.

"Préparez-vous!" fit Stary.

"Mais à quoi?"

Moon obtint sa réponse immédiatement. La corne de Stary s'illumina, un grand flash éblouit ses yeux, et ils se retrouvèrent tous trois téléportés devant un arbre. Le fameux grand arbre qui servait d'entré pour le QG de la résistance. Le tronc était béant, et à l'intérieur, Lemon leur faisait signe. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, et le tronc se referma instantanément derrière eux.

Ils se remirent de leur émotion, tentant de reprendre leur souffle.

"Bien joué Stary... Bonne technique pour garder le secret!" félicita Archer.

"Merci." fit Stary complètement épuisée par la poursuite et ce brusque usage intensif de magie. "Mais c'était l'idée de Lemon."

 _Je comprend. On était poursuivi. Si les soldats nous avaient vus rentrer dans le tronc, ils auraient compris que c'était une base secrète. La téléportation a permis de brouiller les pistes!_

Ils descendirent l'escalier vers la salle commune nord, remerciant au passage la sentinelle d'avoir été aussi réactive. Une fois à l'intérieur, Lemon, qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde épuisée, demanda:

"Et Debt?"

Instinctivement, tous, à l'exception d'Archer, s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent vers l'entrée.

"On ne pouvait rien faire pour lui." fit la ponette en retirant son chapeau.

Ils se retournèrent vers elle.

"Il faut aller le chercher!" fit Moon.

"Je vous interdis d'y retourner." répondit Archer, catégorique.

"Il nous a sauvé!" protesta une Stary désespérée. "On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça!"

"Il nous a sauvé, pour que nous nous en sortions justement, pas pour que nous risquions nos vies à essayer de l'en empêcher."

Moon regarda avec rage Archer qui lui tournait le dos. Il ressentait de la colère envers elle.

"Alors c'est ça la résistance!?" hurla t-il. "Une bande de lâches qui s'abandonnent au moindre problème!?"

"Moon..." fit Stary, essayant de la calmer.

"Je vais aller le chercher!" fit Moon en se retournant vers l'escalier, déterminé.

Mais la seconde d'après, il se retrouva plaqué au sol, Archer sur son dos, ayant coincé la tête de Moon dans son arc pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Elle avait perdu son calme et serrait désormais la gorge de Moon en soulevant son arc.

"Si tu sors d'ici, tu mets en danger toute la résistance. Debt s'est sacrifié avant tout pour que l'on puisse rentrer sans révéler le secret de notre QG."

Il ne voyait pas sa tête, mais Moon sentait toute la rage dans sa voix. Pourtant, alors que l'arc d'Archer lui serrait de plus en plus la gorge, il vit une goutte tomber à côté de lui.

"Qui es-tu pour me traiter de lâche? Si il n'était pas intervenu, c'est moi qui aurait foncé sur les soldats. La lâcheté serait de foncer tête baisser pour aller le récupérer. Si tu veux montrer que tu as les épaules pour être dans la résistance, alors sois courageux, sers les dents, et assume le fait qu'il se soit sacrifié pour toi sans que tu ne puisses rien faire."

La voix d'Archer se brisait petit à petit alors qu'elle parlait, et des gouttes tombaient de plus en plus près de Moon. Elle relâcha doucement la pression qu'elle exerçait sur le cou de Moon.

"Et si tu restes comme ça, alors ce genre de chose arrivera souvent. Si tu ne veux plus que les autres se sacrifient pour toi, devient plus fort, moins faillible, qu'on ait pas à te sauver!"

Et en un instant, elle avait rangé son arc, s'était levée, et partie en direction de ses quartiers.

Moon se releva en se massant la gorge. Stary vint près de lui, la mine chagrinée.

"Excuse-là... De ce que je sais, ce n'est pas le premier poney qu'elle est obligée d'abandonner. Mais elle a raison. Si tu étais sorti, les soldats nous auraient sans doutes repérés. Et toute la résistance aurait été mise en danger."

Elle regarda Moon dans les yeux quelques instants, avant d'ajouter:

"On ne peut rien pour Debt."


	14. Chapitre 14 - Premiers Mouvements

Chapitre 14 - Premiers Mouvements

"Et eux deux... Que crois-tu qui leur est arrivé?"

"Ils se sont enfuis... J'espère."

* * *

Le silence était gêné et tendu dans la tente. Les cinq généraux regardaient la pouliche qui leur tournait le dos face à sa carte.

"Hé bien? Je n'ai pas organisé cette réunion pour que vous restiez muet." lança joyeusement Screwball de sa voix enfantine.

Les généraux s'échangèrent des regards. Malgré toute la fierté, la force et l'autorité dont ils faisaient chacun preuve, ils éprouvaient toujours une immense crainte de cette pouliche. Finalement, le général Eyeone, le plus âgé d'entre eux, et le plus dévoué à Screwball, se racla la gorge et commença:

"Les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes, majesté. War et moi-même avons essuyés des pertes plus lourde que prévues. Les ennemis étaient en surnombre par rapport à ce qu'avaient indiqués les éclaireurs."

"Cependant, le front nord a été dégagé, comme vous le vouliez." s'empressa de rassurer War, le général blanc.

"De combien?" demanda Screwball, commençant à bouger des figurines sur sa carte.

"De quoi?" fit War sans comprendre.

"De combien les pertes ont elles plus lourdes?" répéta t-elle calmement.

"Environ trois cents soldats de plus que les mille que vous aviez prévus, majesté." répondit Eyeone.

"Bien bien." dit la pouliche en enlevant une figurine de la carte censée représenter les trois cents soldats perdus. "Et le nord-est?"

Storm hésita un peu. La question s'adressait directement à lui, c'était la zone dont il avait été en charge. Cependant, il parla d'une voix ferme.

"L'Empire Solaire a reculé avant même notre intervention. Je pense même que certaines troupes sur places ont été envoyées en renfort à celles qui faisaient face aux généraux War et Eyeone. Le nord-est est donc dégagé comme vous le vouliez, mais l'Empire Solaire n'a pas subit de pertes."

"Aucune?"

"Aucune." confirma Storm.

"Et nous? On ne devrait pas en avoir subit, n'est-ce pas?"

Le général parut soudainement embarrassé. Il inspira calmement pour reprendre contenance et dit:

"Le terrain avait été miné... Je soupçonne que ce soit les Blasters qui s'en soit chargés, mais rien n'a pu être confirmé."

"Combien?" demanda Screwball, toujours souriante.

"D-Deux cents." répondit le général extrêmement gêné.

"En un seul piège?"

"Oui. Ce que nous pensions... ou plutôt ce que je pensais être une base ennemi était en fait un énorme piège."

Screwball éclata soudainement d'un grand rire. Tout en rigolant elle dit:

"Storm, voyons! Un piège qui anéanti deux cents soldats d'un coup est forcément un coup des Blasters! Il n'y a qu'eux qui ont cette force de frappe dans l'Empire Solaire! Pas la peine de douter!"

"Je préfère émettre des réserve là dessus." fit humblement Storm en inclinant la tête. "Il faut mieux rester prudent lorsque l'information n'est pas confirmée."

Screwball calma son rire, mais ajouta d'une voix perfide en gloussant:

"Au vu de l'exactitude des informations en ce moment, je te conseillerais au contraire de plus te fier à ce que tu crois qu'à une information confirmée. N'est-ce pas, Side?"

Les regards des autres généraux se braquèrent sur la jument, la plupart se demandaient ce que Screwball entendait par là. Side, quant à elle, resta de marbre.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un défaut dans le système d'espionnage." répondit-elle simplement.

"Alors comment expliques-tu que toutes les positions de l'Empire Solaire que ton réseau nous a apportées se sont vue être erronées ou sous-évaluées?" questionna Screwball.

"Les informations n'étaient pas erronées, mais périmées. Au moment où les autres généraux se sont mis en route, j'ai reçu de nouvelles informations sur les positions ennemies. Et d'après ce que disent Eyeone, War et Storm, elles étaient exactes. Je n'ai pas pu les faire parvenir à temps, mes messagers ont sans doutes été interceptés."

"Oui bien sûr, tu étais complètement au sud, de l'autre côté des lignes ennemis. Ça t'arranges bien, non?"

Side savait parfaitement ce que Screwball voulait dire par là. Elle la soupçonnait, évidemment. Les mouvements de l'Empire Solaire avait été suspects. Logique, puisque c'est elle-même qui avait fournit des informations sur les prochaines attaques de l'Armée de Discord, de manière à faire réagir l'Empire et gêner Screwball. Elle n'avait pas reçu de nouvelles informations sur les positions ennemis, elle les avait crées elle-même, nuance.

Cependant, elle décida de faire bonne figure et de jouer à un jeu dangereux, qui faisait pourtant parti de son plan.

Elle s'avança vers Screwball, sortant des rangs des généraux, faisant mine de soupirer de lassitude.

"S'il faut encore que je prouve ma loyauté..."

Les autres généraux la regardèrent, totalement surpris par son attitude. Personne, pas même Eyeone qui servait pourtant Screwball depuis un demi siècle, n'aurait osé s'approcher ainsi de Screwball sans qu'elle ne l'ait demandé. Pourtant Side vint se placer aux côtés de la pouliche.

Screwball ne réagit pas et conserva son sourire. Side regarda la carte et dit:

"J'ai pu m'avancer assez loin au sud et ensuite prendre l'Empire Solaire par l'est." fit-elle en désignant une partie de la carte. "Comme prévu, les mille soldats que vous m'aviez confiés sont morts, et l'Empire Solaire a perdu presque le double. J'ai aperçu des soldats aller en renfort à Canterlot, une centaine environ, et d'après mes espions, les Blasters eux-même sont allés protéger la ville. Ce qui confirme ma théorie."

"Ta théorie?" fit Screwball curieuse, tournant la tête vers Side.

"Il y a des espions dans nos rangs. Et ils transmettent nos propres informations et mouvements. Les mouvements de l'Empire m'ont parus trop brutaux. À peine Storm était en chemin que le nord-est s'est vidé. Et en plus, vous avez annoncé l'attaque de Canterlot, et les Blasters viennent en renfort, comme par hasard!"

"Intéressante théorie, je l'admet." fit Screwball en regardant Side droit dans les yeux. "Et qui a l'avantage de t'innocenter totalement, pas vrai?"

Qu'est-ce que Side pouvait détester ce regard tourbillonnant. Cette pouliche complètement folle qui à elle seule, Side savait maintenant qu'elle était l'unique dirigeante, allait changer le destin de la guerre, simplement pour répandre le chaos. Et il fallait qu'elle le supporte encore un moment, ce regard si dangereux. Si seulement elle pouvait l'emporter avec elle dans son plan... Mais cette partie était complètement incertaine.

"Si vous continuez à douter de moi ainsi, je pense qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour vous prouver que..."

"Mais heureusement pour nous, j'avais prévu ces petits désagréments." la coupa Screwball, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, se tournant de nouveau vers la carte. "Au final, tout se déroule selon mon plan."

Les généraux furent tous estomaqués par cette révélation. Prévu? Elle avait prévu ces pertes? Pourtant elle avait annoncée de tout autres chiffres!

"Une occasion d'annihiler une fois pour toute les Blasters!" se réjouit-elle.

"E-Excusez-moi majesté" commença Side, qui ne comprenait pas, encore choquée par cette révélation. "Mais comment comptez-vous vous débarrassez des Blasters si ils défendent Canterlot?"

"En attaquant la ville bien sûr!" répondit Screwball, comme si c'était évident.

"V-Vous êtes sûr?" demanda Side que cela contrariait beaucoup. "Nous allons perdre beaucoup de soldats. Et nos pertes ont déjà été plus lourdes que prévues."

"En fait, beaucoup moins que si les Blasters n'étaient pas là. S'ils ne se montraient pas, j'avais l'intention de te laisser diriger l'attaque. Mais comme ils ont fait l'effort de venir, alors je vais faire de même."

"Majesté." fit le vieux général. "Vous voulez dire que...?"

"Je dirigerais l'attaque contre Canterlot. En première ligne." finit-elle avec un sourire malsain regardant la carte avec une avidité et une soif de sang que chacun pouvait ressentir.

Side se contentait d'afficher une mine surprise, comme les autres généraux. Mais en elle, c'était l'horreur qui prédominait. Elle avait sous estimé cette pouliche.

Dans son plan originel, elle menait effectivement l'attaque vers Canterlot, au moins cinq mille soldats. C'était ce qu'elle avait prévu, chacune de ses actions avait été calculée pour parvenir à cela.

Mais l'intervention inattendue des Blasters, qui auraient dû avoir mieux à faire d'après ses informations, l'avait amenée à penser que Screwball renoncerait à l'attaque. Pourtant, elle la maintenait. Et ce n'était pas Side qui dirigerait l'attaque. À la limite, c'était presque mieux, puisqu'avec la présence des Blasters, elle serait sans doutes morte plus tôt que prévu. Cette simple cohorte, les "Blasters", qui changeait le court d'une bataille, mais aussi le plan de Side, et qui pourtant semblait complètement aller dans le sens du plan de Screwball!

Les généraux restèrent silencieux un instant, encaissant la nouvelle de cette attaque qui semblait maintenant complètement suicidaire. Cependant, le général Tree, qui était resté jusque là silencieux, s'avança à son tour vers Screwball, voulant imiter Side et montrer que lui aussi était loyal et utile, après l'humiliation que Spike lui avait fait subir, le brulant presque à mort alors qu'il n'avait même pas blessé le dragon en retour, ajouté au fait que son rétablissement tardif l'avait empêché d'aller sur le terrain. Il voulait revenir dans les bonnes grâces de Screwball. Tout en s'avançant, il dit:

"Si nous attaquons avec cinq mille soldats et que les Blasters sont en défense, j'estime que nous perdrons au moins trois mille soldats, ajouter à cela les possibles civils qui se défendront, les pertes seront..."

"À. Ta. Place." le coupa soudainement Screwball, détachant chaque mot d'une voix glaciale que jamais aucun ne lui avait connu.

Le général se figea instantanément dans son mouvement, comme si il venait de se heurter à un mur invisible. À vrai dire, cette voix avait donné des sueurs froides à chaque généraux, et Side, qui était la plus près, devait se concentrer pour contenir les tremblements qui auraient secoués ses pattes autrement.

Tree recula doucement, ne cherchant même pas à discuter. À vrai dire, plus personne n'osait parler à présent. Le ton de Screwball avait clairement laissé entendre qu'elle l'aurait tué sur le champ si il avait fait un pas de plus.

Pendant de longues secondes, durant lesquelles la pouliche déplaça des figurines sur la carte, plus personne n'osa parler ou bouger. Ni même penser en fait. Même Side, qui aurait dû être en pleine réflexion pour trouver un plan de secours, n'arrivait plus à penser clairement. L'atmosphère était lourde dans la tente.

Puis Screwball posa une dernière figurine, avant de souffler un grand coup, ce qui sembla soudainement relâcher la pression. Cependant, les généraux étaient toujours tendus. Puis elle se retourna vers eux, le regard plus calme que d'habitude, il manquait cette habituelle étincelle de folie dans ses yeux.

"Mon cher Tree, j'évalue pour ma part les pertes à cinq cents soldats, si nous sommes malchanceux."

Tree écarquilla les yeux, mais n'osa pas parler. Cinq cents? Même face à une garnison normale dans Canterlot, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir si peu de pertes, alors avec en plus les Blasters en face... Elle avait un plan, quelque chose en tête, mais quoi?

"Tree, pour cette bataille, tu seras responsable de l'unité en chasse des éléments de l'harmonie, puisque je ne pourrais pas m'en occuper tout en menant l'attaque. Une fois les portes de la ville ouverte, je veux que tu scannes chaque habitant. Compris?"

La licorne verte acquiesça. Encore une décision qui surprenait tout le monde et à laquelle Side ne s'attendait pas. Les licornes spécialisées dans la recherche des éléments n'étaient que sous les ordres exclusifs de Screwball normalement.

"Vous autres." fit-elle à l'attention des autres généraux. "Vous pourrez attaquer avec moi si vous le voulez. Mais je veux qu'une escouade maitrise le palais le plus vite possible, et que le reste de l'armée se situe au sud de la ville."

Side, qui se tenait toujours à côté de la pouliche, réussi enfin à reprendre sa prestance habituelle.

"Je peux me charger de l'armée à l'extérieur de la ville." se proposa t-elle.

Cela représentait à peu près deux mille soldats. Elle en avait prévu cinq mille dans son plan, mais deux mille, ce n'était pas si mal et pouvait être suffisant pour ce qu'elle comptait faire.

Screwball ne tourna même pas son regard vers elle et répondit immédiatement "Accordé." d'une voix neutre, et même presque trop vite, comme si elle s'y attendait. Side ne manqua pas de remarquer ce dernier point.

"Je m'occuperais de la prise du palais dans ce cas." fit Storm en redressant sa tête, montrant qu'il était prêt à endosser cette tâche.

"Bien. Tu auras une unité de pégase donc. Vous serez vite sur place au moins." sourit Screwball.

C'était peut-être une des premières fois qu'elle affichait un tel sourire. Rien de malsain dedans, aucune mauvaise intention. Un sourire franc qui fit que pour la première fois, tous la virent comme une pouliche, une vraie pouliche.

"Et l'attaque est repoussée d'un jour."

Encore quelque chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas! Changer ses plans! Pourtant d'après ses dires tout se passait comme prévu, alors pourquoi changer?

"Side, du nouveau du côte de la Nouvelle République?"

"Euh..." fit-elle, l'esprit dans le brouillard, avant de se reprendre. "Luna va nommer un nouveau général-en-chef. Dans les déplacements, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne savent pas trop quoi faire, ils se déploient puis se regroupent."

"Parfait."

La petite pouliche tapota du sabot, et des figurines bougèrent sur la table quelques instants. Une fois les nouvelles positions données, elle conclu:

"Vous pouvez disposer." calmement.

Un échange de regard d'incompréhension, puis les généraux sortirent un par un de la tente, seul Eyeone ne bougea pas. Une fois que le dernier général fut parti, en l'occurrence Side, Screwball s'avança vers une petite couchette posée dans un coin de la tente et s'assit dessus, l'air détendue, fermant les yeux. D'une voix douce de pouliche qui va s'endormir, elle demanda:

"Que me veux-tu, mon brave Cleverhorse?"

Le vieux général borgne s'avança légèrement dans la tente et s'assit sur un petit coussin.

"Votre majesté." fit-il de sa voix lente. "Cela fait cinquante ans maintenant que je sers à vos côtés, et je doute que l'on puisse trouver quelqu'un d'autre dans cette armée qui puisse se vanter d'un pareil exploit."

La pouliche ouvrit un œil intéressé, regardant le vieux poney jaune. Il avait souvent tendance à radoter, mais au fond ses longues phrases possédaient toujours un sens mystérieux que Screwball prenait plaisir à essayer de saisir. Ici pourtant c'était clair, il allait lui demander quelque chose.

"Il y a longtemps que j'ai arrêté d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi vous cherchez parfois à nous mentir, ou à nous cacher des choses. Et il en va de même pour vos changements brutaux de comportements. Même si j'ai compris que c'était lorsque vous preniez du plaisir à mettre un petit jeu en place. Ce n'est pas qu'une guerre pour vous, c'est aussi un jeu pour mettre votre esprit à l'épreuve, voir s'il est assez endurant. Et c'est pour cela que vous appréciez m'écouter."

Le vieillard marqua une pause dans ses phrases, reprenant doucement son souffle.

"Mais..."

"Tu partiras après la prochaine bataille, et tu voudrais que je te dise quelque chose, pas vrai?" fit Screwball en refermant son œil.

Franchement, il devenait moins bon avec l'âge ce petit Eyeone. Dommage que la vieillesse existe, cela allait sans doute manquer à Screwball, ces petits jeux de devinettes.

Le général eut un petit sourire qui ne fit qu'accentuer les rides de son visage.

"Le temps me rattrape vraiment si vous parvenez à me comprendre si facilement. Moi qui pensait avoir encore mon esprit à défaut de mon corps d'antan."

"On voit la vieillesse de son corps, pas celle de son esprit." sourit Screwball.

"Effectivement. Et je sais que mon corps ne me permettra pas de tenir plus loin que la prochaine bataille, je le sens bien. Au moins pourrais-je voir la chute de Canterlot, à défaut de votre consécration."

Screwball eut un petit gloussement.

"«Votre consécration»? Alors tu as compris ça aussi?"

"Il y a bien longtemps à vrai dire. Et croyez bien que j'ai gardé cela secret."

Un esprit brillant... Oui, c'était vraiment dommage.

"Mais il y a toujours une chose que je n'ai pas compris, malgré les années. Que comptez-vous..."

"Faire des éléments de l'harmonie?" acheva la pouliche à sa place. "Tu auras ta réponse après la bataille alors. Et toutes les autres réponses que tu souhaites. C'est la moindre des choses après tant de bons et loyaux services."

"C'est trop d'honneur majesté."

"Mais tu devras répondre à certaines des miennes alors."

"Comme bon vous semble."

Le général se leva aussi rapidement que ses vieux os le lui permettait, mais s'arrêta à l'entrée de la tente, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose.

"Tu pourras charger à mes côtés si cela te chante." sourit Screwball.

Le général eut un petit sourire puis sortit doucement de la tente sans plus de formalité.

Screwball se repositionna dans son lit d'une manière plus confortable pour dormir, se recouvrant d'une couverture à l'effigie de son père, et ricana quelque peu avant de tomber dans le sommeil, repensant à ces fameux petits jeux qu'elle avait mise en place pour se distraire dans cette guerre trop simple.

Dans une autre tente, l'heure n'était pas à la tranquillité mais au doute. Side hésitait. Son plan ne tournait pas comme elle le voulait. Le danger se rapprochait d'elle, comme prévu, mais les conséquences n'étaient pas celles attendues.

La première chose était ces fichus Blasters! Qu'est-ce qu'ils venaient faire dans cette bataille!? Ils devaient être occupés à raser la Nouvelle République!

Et cette saleté de pouliche cinglée! Pourquoi continuait-elle l'attaque!? Et comment pouvait-elle avoir prévu des mouvements ordonnés grâce à la fuite d'informations que Side avait elle-même enclenchée!?

Peut-être qu'elle avait juste supposé que des informations allaient filtrer de l'armée? Non, bien sûr que non. Le nombre qu'avait livré Side était trop important pour qu'elle puisse supposer une trahison d'un simple soldat. Elle était la seule à détenir autant d'informations.

Alors Screwball la soupçonnait-elle? Des doutes qu'elle avait eu? Elle aurait ensuite fait des supposition sur ce que Side pouvait révéler? Dans ce cas, le fait qu'elle ait transmis autant d'informations, et surtout les mouvements de l'Empire, avait dû confirmer ce que pensait Screwball! Elle était repérée! Et dans le plan de Side, c'était trop tôt! Elle avait encore à faire!

Ou alors... Screwball mentait? Rien de tout ça ne faisait partie de son plan? Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle mentirait aux généraux.

Ou bien, elle avait juste estimée que l'Empire allait bouger suite à la nouvelle condition de la Nouvelle République, sans son général-en-chef?

Peu importe! Side devait faire retirer les Blasters immédiatement! Si ils restaient, Screwball les anéantiraient avec son plan, et l'Empire Solaire serait en mauvaise posture pour la première fois depuis cinq siècles!

Mais est-ce que Side en avait le pouvoir? Pouvait-elle coordonner suffisamment d'informations pour détourner ces troupes légendaires? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Après tout, elle était espionne, on la croirait dans la mesure du faisable, et donner une contre-information serait très suspect.

Et d'ailleurs est-ce que cela ne faisait pas parti du plan de Screwball? Si elle avait menti sur le fait d'avoir un plan, tout en espérant que Side fasse retirer les Blasters juste pour attaquer Canterlot tranquillement?

Side se rendit compte avec horreur que son propre jeu se retournait contre elle. Elle savait trop de choses et envisageait tout. Elle avait la force de retourner la guerre avec une simple information. Un seul message pouvait changer l'issue du combat, et c'était à elle de l'envoyer. Mais quel message? Que faire? Elle devait agir, mais si elle agissait mal, tout se passerait selon le plan de Screwball, non le sien! Elle s'était faite avoir!

L'image désagréable de la pouliche jouant tranquillement avec la figurine représentant Side sur sa carte lui vint en tête. Une marionnette. Elle n'était qu'une petite marionnette que Screwball s'amusait maintenant à torturer dans tous les sens pour observer sa réaction.

La conversation qu'elle avait eu avec pouliche presque une semaine plus tôt lui revint en tête. Elle qualifiait le général-en-chef de l'Empire Solaire comme étant du genre à foncer tête baisser. Et c'était pour ça que Side avait crû que les Blasters n'interviendrait pas! C'était...

"... voulu par Screwball..." fit-elle en s'effondrant sur sa couchette, complètement abasourdie par sa découverte trop tardive.

C'était trop tard alors. Quoiqu'elle fasse, cela irait dans le sens de Screwball. Alors elle décida de ne rien envoyer, de laisser les Blasters à leur place. Si Screwball pouvait en venir à bout même réfugiés dans Canterlot, alors ça ne servait à rien de les garder en vie plus longtemps. Et si elle n'avait prévu aucun plan, alors cela lui donnerait une bonne leçon.

En fait, en y repensant, rien ne montrait qu'elle était réellement repérée. Si c'était juste des mensonges que Screwball avait disséminés un peu partout, rien ne disait qu'elle en était la cible. La seule information qui pouvait ne cibler que Side était celle sur le plan contre les Blasters.

Au final, elle aurait la réponse lors de l'attaque de Canterlot. Si Screwball n'avait aucun plan, Side serait donc assurée d'avoir été découverte. Si la pouliche en avait un, alors Side ne l'était pas encore.

Tout se passait selon le plan... Mais pas celui de Side.

Screwball se retourna sous sa couverture avec un petit rire.


	15. Chapitre 15 - Traversée

Chapitre 15 - Traversée

"Nous sommes responsable de cette guerre... C'est de notre faute si Equestria a sombré."

"Rien n'est perdue grande sœur, regarde autour de toi, ils sont bien la preuve que des gens continuent à s'opposer à eux."

* * *

"Et je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait à elle de nous guider! J'ai autant les compétences de leader qu'elle, si ce n'est plus, et je connais aussi le chemin!"

Le poney au pelage gris pointa un sabot noir agressif sur Archer, l'air outré et énervé. La jument beige se contenta de rouler des yeux au ciel en soupirant de lassitude. Elle répondit, râlant presque :

"J'ai déjà mené plusieurs expéditions, et ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'aussi belliqueux qui nous permettra d'arriver sain et sauf. Mieux vaut quelqu'un de discret."

"Discret!?" éclata le poney dans un grand rire. "Avec ce chapeau ridicule qui te rend repérable à des kilomètres ?"

Touché. Archer s'énerva à son tour, personne n'insultait son chapeau. Elle s'approcha du poney et colla son visage en face du sien, leurs yeux à quelques centimètres les uns des autres, le bleu clair de ceux d'Archer se reflétant dans le vert de ceux du poney sombre. Montrant les dents, elle vociféra :

"Écoute-moi bien Blackhoof! Combien d'expédition as-tu mené jusqu'à présent!? Combien de vies as-tu eu entre tes sabots, et combien en as-tu préservées!? Connais-tu seulement les poneys qui nous accompagnent ? Non! Moi oui! Ce qui fais que je suis plus apte à gérer ce groupe que toi!"

Le poney se renfrogna. Il est vrai qu'elle marquait plusieurs point. Il avait moins d'expérience, et il avait déjà eu des pertes. Plus qu'Archer n'en avait subit.

"D'accord..." grommela t-il en s'écartant d'Archer, légèrement intimidé par son regard.

Stary, Lemon, Moon et une autre résistante avaient assistés à la scène, silencieux, regardant les deux autres se disputer dans la salle nord du QG.

La ponette au chapeau sembla se calmer, non sans jeter un regard noir à Blackhoof, elle se tourna vers les autres et demanda d'une voix assez sévère :

"D'autres questions ?"

Stary hésita, puis finalement se décida :

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit être autant ? On a bien un simple message à faire passer, non ? Un seul poney n'est pas plus discret que six ? D'autant que..."

Stary regarda autour d'elle, comme pour vérifier qu'elle ne disait pas de bêtises, puis finit :

"On n'a même pas de pégase pour observer les environs, et je suis la seule licorne, donc je ne pourrais pas tous nous téléporter en cas de besoin."

"Question de sécurité. Un seul messager pourrait facilement être intercepté. Avec le nombre de soldats qui bougent en ce moment, on est quasi-sûr de tomber sur une ou deux patrouilles. Notre but n'est pas de nous en sortir, mais que le message parvienne. Et c'est pour ça que tu es là seule licorne. Tu peux te téléporter, donc même si nous nous faisons avoir, tu auras des chances de t'en sortir grâce à l'avance que nous pourrons te donner."

"Ce qui veut dire..." commença lentement Moon, réalisant la situation.

"Ce qui veut dire que si jamais l'un d'entre nous se fait prendre, il ne faudra pas s'arrêter." finit Archer d'une voix ferme. "Surtout toi Stary. Tu devras avancer, tu devras fuir."

"Et vous laisser derrière!?" protesta la licorne bleue. "Jamais je ne..."

"Tu n'as pas à discuter!" la coupa Archer. "Ce que nous avons à faire passer est plus important que nos vies à tous les cinq! Je comprend que ça peut être dur pour toi, mais tu n'as pas le choix! Et toute la réussite va dépendre de ça!"

Stary sembla vouloir répondre quelque chose, mais se ravisa, faisant une moue qui montrait clairement qu'elle n'appréciait pas la perspective de devoir fuir en laissant ses amis derrière.

"D'accord..." fit-elle d'une voix résignée.

Archer soupira à nouveau et reprit un ton plus calme.

"Je ne peux pas te promettre que tout se passera bien. Et mieux vaut être préparé pour savoir comment réagir au bon moment. Désolé de m'être montrée aussi ferme."

"Ça ira... Je comprend," répondit Stary.

"Bon. Alors allons-y."

Tous les six se mirent en route avec leur paquetage, des sacs légers, grimpant l'escalier menant à la sortie nord du QG. La licorne de garde dans sa petite loge leur ouvrit le passage, le refermant juste après eux. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la forêt au nord de Ponyville, sous un soleil matinal et tout juste levé.

Archer, après quelques coups d'œil aux alentours pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas repérés, donna quelques indications.

"On a pas mal de marche à faire. On devrait être arrivé d'ici demain, en début d'après-midi. On a le droit de parler, mais évitez de hausser le ton, je vous rappelle qu'on est au milieu de trois factions là. Et on ne s'arrête pas, vous mangerez en marchant."

"Comprit," fit Lemon avec un sourire.

"Bon, en avant, essayez de garder la formation."

La formation de marche qu'avait proposé Archer pour plus de sécurité était la suivante: Tout devant, Archer, guidant et surveillant ce qui venait. Au centre, Stary, qui était donc en quelques sortes la jument escortée. Sur ses côtés, Lemon, et l'autre résistante du nom de Ice Seed, blanche comme la neige. Et enfin, fermant la marche, Moon et Blackhoof.

En réalité, il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle le voyage était fait à six, et non pas simplement en envoyant un pégase seul. Le risque de trahison. Si un messager était envoyé seul, rien ne garantissait qu'il n'aille pas justement informer l'ennemi. Se déplacer elle-même permettait à Archer d'être sûre qu'il n'y ait pas de traitres. Et elle avait tenu à prendre Moon avec elle car elle ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance. Et comme cela aurait été trop suspect de le demander lui et seulement lui, elle avait pris Lemon et Stary également. Blackhoof et Ice s'étant ajoutés car ils voulaient participer, et Archer n'avait pas rechigné ces compagnons supplémentaires.

Ils marchèrent à un rythme soutenu durant une grande partie de la matinée, en direction du nord. Il leur fallut une heure pour sortir de la forêt, débouchant sur une série de vastes plaines et collines que Moon avait déjà vu en arrivant. Et il risquait de souvent reconnaitre le paysage, puisqu'ils remontaient au nord, bien qu'ils suivaient un chemin plus droit que celui qu'ils avaient empruntés quelques jours plus tôt.

Un peu plus de deux heures après cela, le soleil était désormais haut dans le ciel, ils passèrent sur une ligne de chemin de fer vieilles et rouillée, arrivant dans une zone où fleurissait les regroupements d'arbres ici et là.

"Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu de pareils rails quand je suis venu." remarqua Moon tout en regardant en arrière pour voir la voie s'éloigner.

"On dit qu'un vieux train coloré passait dessus quand Equestria était encore en paix." commenta Stary, tournant la tête vers Moon. "Il reliait chaque grande ville du pays."

"Cette rame-ci reliait Canterlot et Vanhoover, et aussi l'Empire de Cristal et Cloudsdale," ajouta Ice.

"Le train circule encore, mais dans la partie de l'Empire Solaire. Ici les rails ne sont pas utilisées car c'est la rupture, la rencontre des deux camps," fit Archer sans cesser de jeter des coups d'œils à droite et à gauche. "Quand tu es passé la première fois, Moon, nous étions un peu plus à l'ouest, dans la partie de la Nouvelle République. Et eux ont fait enlever les rails, pour faire fondre le métal. C'est pour ça que tu n'en as pas vu."

"Hm..." fit Moon pensif.

Tout à coup, une voix puissante résonna dans la tête de Moon. Pleine d'autorité et d'agressivité.

"... chaque rail, chaque parcelle de cette voix disparaisse! Et ainsi il n'auront plus d'accès à l'Empire de Cristal!"

La voix fut tellement forte et subite que Moon vacilla un instant, tombant presque sur le côté, mais il se reprit avec un léger trébuchement.

"Hé bien ?" fit Blackhoof à côté de lui. "Ça va?"

"Oui oui," répondit Moon.

Par réflexe, Stary, Lemon et Ice tournèrent la tête vers lui pour voir ce qui se passait, mais la voix d'Archer claqua net, mais basse :

"Ne vous retournez surtout pas!"

Les jument arrêtèrent leur mouvement tout en continuant de marcher, puis redirigèrent lentement leur tête vers l'avant.

"Quelqu'un nous suit," chuchota Archer sans même ciller, conservant une attitude normale. "Ils doivent être cachés derrières des arbres. Si on fait le moindre geste suspect, ils sauront que nous les avons repérés. Il faut qu'on garde cet avantage."

"On fait quoi du coup ?" demanda une Ice inquiète.

"Restez naturels, comme si vous ne saviez rien," souffla Archer.

Les cinq obéirent et gardèrent une démarche et une attitude normale, bien que tous étaient désormais extrêmement anxieux et tendus.

"Stary, est-ce que tu as un sort pour repérer les poneys discrètement ?" demanda Archer qui semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait. "Au moins nous serions fixés sur leur nombre."

"J-Je dois en avoir un, mais il faudrait que je consulte un de mes livres dans mon sac. Et si ils ont une licorne avec eux, elle sentira mon sort," balbutia la licorne qui commençait à avoir des sueurs froides.

"Bon, ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas. Reste calme surtout! Blackhoof, qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?"

"Deux sur la gauche je dirais," fit le poney à la crinière noire, dont l'ouïe perçante était l'une de ses plus grande qualité. "Et au moins trois derrière."

"Bon. Écoutez-moi bien. On va bifurquer légèrement sur la droite. Il faut que ça n'y paraisse pas. On va se diriger vers ce bosquet là-bas. Suivez mon rythme et tout devrait bien aller."

Lentement, ils tournèrent petit à petit sur la droite vers ledit bosquet d'arbres.

Stary ressentit une petite secousse magique la traverser. Elle écarquilla les yeux et fit, paniquée:

"Ils ont une licorne avec eux..."

"Tu sais le sort qu'ils ont jeté ?" s'empressa Archer.

"Je crois que c'était un sort pour évaluer l'état d'esprit," s'horrifia la licorne bleue.

Archer ouvrit grand ses yeux à son tour. Cela signifiait que leur suiveurs connaissaient maintenant leur état et leur tension. Ils avaient dû comprendre que le petit groupe savait qu'il était suivi. Pour avoir une licorne aussi spécialisée, les suiveurs devaient être habitués à ce genre de travail, et donc savaient comment éliminer une cible rapidement. Ils avaient pris le risque de se dévoiler à Stary à cause de leur changement de direction. Archer pesta et réagit immédiatement :

"Courrez vers le bosquet!"

Leur sang ne fit qu'un tour, et tous se mirent au galop en une fraction de seconde. Les arbres n'étaient pas loin, et il ne leur fallait que quelques secondes pour les atteindre. Leurs poursuivants devaient être loin, une fois dans les arbres, ils seraient à couvert, ou tout du moins plus difficilement touchable.

Mais un détail avait été oublié. Un détail que même Blackhoof ne pouvait remarquer malgré son ouïe exceptionnelle.

Les deux étalons, toujours en arrière-garde, virent une ombre violette fondre du ciel, droit sur Stary. Un pégase, épée dégainée, visait directement la licorne trop occupée à fuir pour le remarquer.

"Stary! Attention!" hurla désespérément Moon, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, étant trop en retrait pour agir.

La licorne tourna la tête vers Moon, cherchant le danger de ses yeux grands ouverts par la peur. Elle la vit. Cette silhouette mortelle qui fondait droit sur elle. La licorne était la première visée, et le pégase était un expert pour l'assassina. Il visait la nuque de la jument. Elle ne le remarqua qu'une seconde avant, et ses yeux eurent tout juste le temps de se remplir de terreur. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle n'avait pas le temps. Temps qui sembla se suspendre durant cette fraction de seconde.

 _Pas ça! Bon sang, non! Je ne peux rien faire! C'est pas vrai!_

Moon regardait la scène impuissant, ce pégase qui allait tuer Stary. Son amie, celle qui l'avait baptisé, la première jument avec laquelle il avait discuté après son amnésie. Quel imbécile! Il aurait dû lui dire de se décaler, ou de se téléporter, pas un bête "Attention!" inutile!

Archer également avait tournée la tête et maudissait sa lenteur. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir son arc et décocher une flèche au pégase en un si court laps de temps!

Mais il était trop tard pour avoir des regrets.

Tout à coup, un éclair rose surgit sur la droite du pégase et il sembla être brusquement propulsé sur le côté.

L'éclair rose n'était autre que Lemon qui avait soudainement bondit vers le pégase, le saisissant de ses deux sabots par son aile, et l'envoyant, en faisant un quart de tour sur elle-même, mordre la poussière quelques mètres plus loin, le faisant violemment percuter le sol, emporté par son élan.

Alors qu'elle était encore un l'air, Lemon lança :

"Pas touche à mon amie!"

Un mouvement inespéré qui venait de sauver la vie de Stary, mais qui venait aussi de faire perdre à Lemon tout son élan. Elle se réceptionna comme elle put au sol, regardant droit vers l'arrière, consciente que si les ennemis étaient trop proches, elle devrait combattre. Et ils étaient là. Quatre poneys galopaient dans leur direction.

Moon et Blackhoof arrêtèrent instantanément de galoper, faisant tout deux volte-face, désobéissant à Archer, déterminés à ne pas la laisser tomber, et surtout à donner le temps aux autres de fuir. Trois contre quatre, ils avaient leurs chances.

Les trois autres juments galopaient encore et arrivèrent au bosquet d'arbre. Immédiatement, Archer se plaqua contre un arbre et dégaina son arc, prête à retourner en support aux trois autres poneys à l'arrière. Elle ordonna :

"Continuez sans moi! Courrez, sans vous retourner! Ice! Je veux que tu protèges Stary de ta vie! C'est elle qu'ils vont viser en première!"

"Ok!" obéit Ice en se plaçant plus près de la licorne bleu.

"On se retrouve là où on a rencontré Moon, et si un groupe n'est pas arrivé avant la tombé de la nuit, on continue sans, compris !?" leur hurla l'archère, bandant son arc, le dos appuyé contre l'arbre.

"Compris!" répondirent les deux juments qui s'éloignaient à toute vitesse.

L'avantage de la phrase que venait de dire Archer, c'est que même si leur poursuivants les entendaient, ils ignoraient tout de la position de ce fameux endroit.

En temps normal, Archer ne se serait pas arrêtée et aurait continué avec Stary et Ice, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser ces trois poneys derrière, dont un bon combattant, et un potentiel élément du rire. De plus, si elle apportait son soutient, ils avaient de bonnes chances de s'en sortir, il fallait tenter le coup, tant pis pour ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt.

Elle sortit de derrière son arbre, la flèche prête à partir, levant ses deux sabots, ce qui enclencha son petit dispositif.

Blackhoof, Moon et Lemon faisaient face à quatre poneys qui leur fonçaient dessus, à peine à quelques mètres d'eux, épées en bouches. Deux autres poneys les chargeaient aussi, venant de la droite d'Archer. À leurs armures légères, c'était des troupes spécialisée de l'Empire Solaire. Archer en avait déjà rencontrée, et Blackhoof aussi.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil en l'air, aucun autre pégase en vue. Dans ce genre de troupes, les pégases étaient toujours deux. Un avait dû partir à la poursuite d'Ice et Stary. À deux contre un, elles pouvaient s'en sortir.

Mais c'était autre chose qu'Archer cherchait. La licorne, cette fameuse licorne qui les avait repérés. C'était sans doutes le plus grand danger actuellement, et elle n'était pas parmi les soldats chargeant.

Sa position se révéla d'elle-même lorsqu'Archer vit un éclair bleu marine foncer droit sur sa tête. Elle l'esquiva d'un simple mouvement et décocha immédiatement sa flèche vers le regroupement d'arbre d'où le sort était parti, en saisissant par réflexe une autre dans son carquois, et préparant déjà à nouveau son arc.

Un cri d'agonie plus loin lui confirma qu'elle avait touchée sa cible.

Pendant ce temps, du côté des trois autres poneys, on se préparait à la collision. Moon et Blackhoof avaient dégainés leurs épées, Lemon préférant se battre à sabots nus.

Son premier vrai combat. Où il allait défendre sa vie, et celle des autres. Moon était tendu, attentif au moindres mouvements du poney en face de lui qui le chargeait, l'envie de tuer dans les yeux. Moon aussi se sentait étrange... comme si il attendait ça. Comme si il était impatient d'en découdre. Sans avoir aucune idée de comment, il réussit à analyser la situation de son adversaire, comme si c'était un vieux réflexe.

 _Il me charge. Un coup basique, il va porter un coup sur latérale sur ma droite. Donc il aura un angle mort sur le bas de sa vision pendant qu'il lèvera son épée. Les armures de l'Empire sont moins résistantes aux jointures. 3... 2... 1... Maintenant!_

Le soldat leva effectivement son épée pour asséner un coup latéral par la droite. Avec un fluidité inattendue, Moon se baissa légèrement, et plongea sur sa droite, passant en dessous de l'épée levée, juste à côté du poney. Puis, tout en avançant légèrement, il remonta brusquement sa tête, l'épée dans sa bouche tapant la jointure entre la patte avant gauche et le buste de l'armure, la pénétrant avec une précision quasi chirurgicale. Renforçant sa prise sur la poignée en serrant les dents, Moon poussa un grand coup sur celle-ci, continuant tout droit, relevant encore la tête. L'armure et la chaire furent découpée par la lame. Il entailla le soldat sur tout son abdomen, ressortant son épée une fois l'arrière atteint, le tout en à peine une seconde.

Le soldat, toujours en train de préparer son coup, resta bêtement immobile, une surprise totale gravée sur son visage. Son regard se voilà, une gerbe de sang s'échappa soudainement de sa blessure longue de presque un mètre, puis son corps s'effondra lourdement sur le côté.

Moon venait d'assister à la scène plus qu'il n'y avait participé. Ses membres venaient de bouger d'eux-même.

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question, un autre soldat apparu brusquement à la droite de son champ de vision. Il se retourna immédiatement, prêt à refaire la même chose.

Tout à coup, sortant de nul part, un autre poney en armure vint violemment percuter de côté l'assaillant, les faisant tout deux tomber au sol. Moon regarda d'où venait ce poney-projectile, et son regard tomba sur Lemon se relevant, tout sourire.

Elle avait pris appuis sur ses deux sabots avant et fait basculer ton son corps en avant, effectuant un genre de ruade avant sur son opposant. Elle bougeait bizarrement lorsqu'elle combattait décidément, mais ses mouvements étaient efficaces visiblement.

Moon voulut la féliciter, le soldat qui fonçait sur la droite de Lemon l'en empêcha. À la place il voulu lui crier de fuir, mais le soldat levait déjà son épée droit sur la jument rose qui comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas en regardant l'expression horrifiée de Moon.

Elle se tourna vers son assaillant qui allait la transpercer. Mais alors qu'elle dirigeait encore son regard, le soldat se reçu une flèche dans la tempe qui l'envoya au sol.

Moon constata qu'Archer avait aussi abattu l'autre soldat qui chargeait par le côté.

Blackhoof, après un petit duel à l'épée avec son adversaire, l'avait finalement vaincu sans aucune égratignure.

 _C'est pas vrai? On est tous indemnes? C-Comment? On était en sous-nombre? C'est pas possible!_

Alors que Moon s'étonnait de leur incroyable victoire, Archer fonça droit sur eux, ayant rangé son arc. Elle bondit dans les airs et atterrit en plein sur les deux soldats que Lemon avait envoyé au sol. Ces derniers essayaient de se relever, mais la ponette beige les cloua au sol. Elle planta d'un sabot, sans ménagement, une flèche dans l'œil d'un des deux soldats, atteignant son cerveau, le tuant sur le coup, puis la retira et la pointa alors sous le cou du second, son visage proche du sien.

"Depuis combien de temps vous nous suivez!?" interrogea t-elle d'une voix forte.

"D-Depuis la sortie de la forêt!" fit le poney en armure, effrayé.

"Est-ce que tu sais où on va!? Vous saviez qu'on allait passer!?"

"Non! O-On vous a juste croisé et décidé de vous prendre en filature! On a reçu aucun ordre!"

La ponette jaugea du regard le poney. Avec une voix méfiante, elle demanda :

"Pourquoi tu réponds ? C'est pas comme si j'allais te laisser en vie."

Le soldat réfléchit à toute vitesse, semblant chercher ses mots, le regard bougeant dans tous les sens. Finalement, il hésita :

"V-Vous êtes de la résistance pas vrai ?"

"Je ne suis pas obligée de répondre," fit simplement Archer, toujours méfiante.

"Vous en êtes. Vous n'avez pas d'armure, mais vous savez vous battre. Et je vous connais," ajouta t-il à l'intention de la ponette qui le menaçait. "Vous êtes Archer Arrows, l'ancienne commandante. J'ai servi dans votre cohorte autrefois, quand vous la commandiez."

L'archère tiqua à cette évocation de son passé, montrant les dents, et elle rapprocha indiciblement la pointe de la flèche du cou du soldat.

"Quel rapport avec le fait que tu répondes ?" coupa t-elle, ne voulant pas qu'il en dise plus.

"Pour moi, c'est vous qui ramènerez la paix, pas la victoire de l'Empire. Celestia ne s'arrêtera pas, même si elle gagne."

"Commandante...?" répéta Moon lentement à voix basse.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là!?" vociféra Archer. "Rattrapez donc Stary et Ice!"

Les trois poneys s'échangèrent des regards surpris. Pourquoi se mettait-elle subitement en colère ? Mais son ton ne laissait pas place à la discussion. Ils firent tout trois demi-tour et partirent à la poursuite d'Ice et Stary, laissant Archer et le soldat seuls. Après un petit temps de silence durant lequel il sembla que le regard d'Archer s'assombrissait, le poney répondit :

"J'aimerais rejoindre la résistance, mais les déserteurs et les traitres sont pourchassés sans arrêt. Maintenant, j'ai une occasion pour..."

Mais sa phrase se noya dans son sang. Archer avait enfoncé d'un coup sec la flèche dans le cou du soldat. La surprise se dessinait sur son visage alors que le sang emplissait sa gorge, l'empêchant de parler. Il porta les sabots à son cou, essayant désespérément d'enlever la flèche, mais Archer la maintenait fermement. D'une voix glaciale, elle dit :

"Tu apprendras que je ne suis passé commandante que deux heures avant de trahir l'empire. Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de diriger ma cohorte, et donc tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion de servir sous mes ordres."

Le poney écarquilla les yeux, puis sembla se calmer, alors qu'un filet de sang coulait le long de son cou. La gorge noyée, il parvient tout de même à lâcher un "Dommage..." avant de définitivement retomber lourdement au sol dans un bruit sourd, mort.

Archer se releva, et essuya sa flèche, avant de la remettre dans son carquois.

"Ts! Voila qu'ils se mettent à enseigner mon histoire aux espions..." pesta t-elle.

Elle réajusta machinalement son chapeau sur sa tête. Alors maintenant l'Empire cherchait à infiltrer la résistance comme ça ? Heureusement qu'elle était restée vigilante, sinon il aurait très bien pu la berner. Au moins l'absence des autres avait permis à Archer de pouvoir le tuer sans avoir d'explications à fournir. Les autres... Il fallait qu'elle les retrouve d'ailleurs. Elle se retourna vers là où ils devaient se trouver. Ils n'étaient déjà plus visibles à l'horizon. Pas de temps à perdre, elle se lança au galop, laissant derrière elle les cadavres des soldats de l'Empire Solaire.

Stary et Ice galopaient aussi vite que leurs pattes le leur permettaient. Si Stary avait abattu sans trop de problèmes le pégase qui les suivait d'un tir magique bien placé, bien que ce fut la chute qui lui fut fatale, elles ne s'attendaient pas à tomber sur une patrouille de l'Armée de Discord à peine deux cents mètres plus loin. C'était à présent dix soldats en armes qui les pourchassaient. Par chance, il n'y avait que des terrestres, aucun pégase, et aucune licorne.

Les deux juments étaient encore épuisées par leur précédente poursuite. Malgré toute la peur qu'elles éprouvaient, leur allure commençait à ralentir. D'ici une dizaine de seconde, elles se feraient rattraper, et alors...

"Ice! Rapproches-toi de moi!" hurla Stary pourtant déjà à bout de souffle.

La ponette blanche ne discuta pas et se plaça immédiatement juste à côté de Stary. La corne de cette dernière brilla alors, et un livre sortit de son sac. Stary l'ouvrit en vitesse et le parcouru, marmonnant "Vite vite vite! C'était par là, j'en suis sûre!" tandis que Ice jetait un coup d'œil en arrière pour constater que les soldats ne ralentissaient pas.

"Trouvé!" se réjouit subitement Stary. Elle se concentra tout en courant, sa corne s'illumina, et un grand flash bleu les aveuglèrent, elles et les soldats. Lorsque ces dernier rouvrirent les yeux, leur proies s'étaient volatilisée.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, cherchant où les deux juments avaient bien pu passer. Oui, une licorne pouvait se téléporter, mais ils étaient au beau milieu d'une vaste plaine, et le rayon moyen d'une licorne ne dépassait pas les cent mètres, alors en plus avec un passager.

Pourtant, aucune trace des deux fuyardes. Les soldats pestèrent, jurèrent, et repartir accomplir leur patrouille, se promettant de ne jamais parler du fait qu'ils avaient laissés s'enfuir deux juments isolées.


	16. Chapitre 16 - Il faut Continuer

Chapitre 16 - Il faut Continuer

"Ne me parle pas d'eux..."

"Si nous ne le faisons pas, qui le fera ?"

* * *

Le noir. L'obscurité la plus totale. Le silence. Puis soudain, une petite lumière bleue perça, et la tête de Stary apparut à Ice, non-loin d'elle. La licorne poussa un peu plus l'intensité de sa corne pour éclairer les deux juments. Elles reprenaient leur souffle. Une fois qu'elle furent à peu près calmée, Ice demanda :

"On est où ?"

"Dans une grotte sous l'endroit où les soldats nous pourchassaient," répondit la licorne.

"Comment tu as fais ça ? Tu savais que cette grotte était à cet endroit précis ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non."

En supplément à sa réponse, la licorne diminua l'intensité de sa corne jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une petite lueur dansant dans l'obscurité.

"Attends un peu..." indiqua Stary en souriant, même si son sourire ne se distinguait pas.

Lentement commença alors à apparaitre une petite lueur. D'abords légère et jaune vive, n'émanant que d'un petit carré au mur, elle sembla commencer à venir du mur en lui même, gagnant en intensité. En quelques secondes, la luminosité fut suffisante pour que les deux ponettes puissent se distinguer sans problèmes, et Stary éteignit sa corne pour économiser le peu de magie qui lui restait.

D'autres pierres semblaient commencer à s'allumer sur d'autre pans de mur, révélant plus précisément l'endroit où étaient les juments. Un grand tunnel, semblant plus creusé par la nature que par une quelconque activité manuelle.

"Je savais qu'il y avait des cavernes creusée par des Diamond Dogs dans la zone, et il me semblait avoir vu un sort dans mon livre pour me téléporter à une de ces roches luminescente à condition qu'il y en ait à proximité. Heureusement pour nous, ça a marché."

Ice regarda autour d'elle. Étrange décor que cette caverne éclairée comme en plein jour.

"Tu penses qu'on pourra sortir quand ?" demanda distraitement la ponette blanche, observant les alentours.

Silence.

"Stary ?" fit la ponette en regardant la jument.

La licorne affichait une expression extrêmement embarrassée. Elle fit, d'une toute petite voix :

"Le problème, c'est que je ne peux pas nous faire sortir d'ici. J'ai besoin de savoir où se trouve notre destination. Et je suis incapable de te dire si le sol se trouve à trois ou cinquante mètres au dessus de nous."

"Tu n'as pas un sort pour ça ?"

Stary fit "non" de la tête.

"Je ne pense pas avoir assez de magie pour nous téléporter de nouveau de toutes façons."

Ice commença à s'inquiéter. Elle reporta son attention sur le tunnel.

"À ton avis, ça mène où ?"

"Aucune idée. Mais on a pas d'autre choix, pas vrai?"

Les deux juments regardèrent la tunnel s'enfonçant au loin, encore plongé dans l'obscurité à cause des pierres qui n'étaient pas allumées. Rien de bien rassurant, même avec de la lumière. Puis elles se retournèrent de l'autre côté pour voir comment était l'autre bout du tunnel. Exactement le même, aussi inquiétant.

"Si je ne me trompe pas, le nord c'est par là," indiqua Stary en désignant une des parties.

Les deux s'échangèrent un regard, acquiescèrent, puis s'enfoncèrent dans le tunnel, les lumières baissant en intensité à mesure qu'elles s'en éloignaient.

Moon, Blackhoof et Lemon étaient tous trois plaqués contre des arbres voisins, leurs sens en éveils. À quelques mètres d'eux, derrière les arbres, des soldats passaient en discutant. Ils devaient être une dizaine. Les trois résistants retenaient leur souffle, redoutant que quelqu'un les repère.

Les soldats passèrent, et Moon jeta un bref regard sur le côté pour vérifier que la voie était bien libre. Il sursauta en silence lorsqu'il sentit un tapotement sur son épaule. Se retournant, il vit Archer lui faire signe de se taire. Les deux autres la regardait également.

Elle s'avança un peu, puis fit signe aux trois autres de sortir de leur cachette et de la suivre, ce qu'ils firent.

Les soldats s'étaient éloignés. Archer relâcha d'un souffle la propre tension qu'elle avait, et demanda :

"Pas de trace de Stary ou d'Ice ?"

"Non." fit Blackhoof.

Archer leva son regard vers le ciel. Il devait être trois heures passé, quatre peut-être. Le soleil se couchait vers sept heures.

"Le point de rendez-vous que je leur ai donné est la clairière où on s'est rencontré Moon. C'est à un peu plus d'une heure, et si on y est pas avant la tombée de la nuit, elles continueront sans nous."

"Hé bien en route alors !" conclu Lemon d'une voix plus forte que d'habitude. Probablement s'inquiétait-elle pour Stary.

Archer approuva et montra le chemin. Ils se mirent en route. En quelques minutes, ils commençaient déjà à apercevoir les ruines de Cloudsdale, l'ancienne cité pégase.

Cette vision désolait toujours Moon. Une si belle ville réduite à néant par une bataille à laquelle il avait assisté de loin. Et une cité séculaire en plus, de ce qu'il se souvenait. C'était vraiment dommage, lui qui avait une passion pour l'histoire d'Equestria... Ah bon ? Une passion ? Moon s'arrêta un instant dans sa réflexion, comprenant qu'il venait d'avoir un nouveau souvenir.

 _Une passion pour l'histoire d'Equestria ? Moi ? Pourtant ce doit bien être ça, le mot m'est venu tout seul quand je réfléchissais... Étrange... J'étais un genre d'historien ? Dans ce cas, je comprend mieux pourquoi je n'étais pas spécialement heureux lors de la chute de Cloudsdale. Hm. Un pas de plus vers ma mémoire !_

Moon se mit à sourire un peu bêtement et Lemon, le voyant ainsi, se mit à sourire à son tour, mais sans raison particulière.

Ces deux poneys souriant contrastaient beaucoup avec les deux autres qui étaient sur le qui-vive, à jeter de frénétiques coups d'œils à droite et à gauche.

Après une demi-heure de marche, ils entrèrent avec prudence dans la forêt sous Cloudsdale, et en silence. Personne n'avait dit mot depuis le départ. Mais ce silence ne dura pas.

"Et sinon, qu'est devenu ce fameux soldat, «Commandante» ?" lança alors Blackhoof à Archer d'une voix lourde de sous-entendu, en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Archer, qui marchait en tête, sembla vouloir s'arrêter, mais se ravisa. Ils devaient avancer. Cependant, son visage sembla s'assombrir. Ou peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'elle venait de rabattre un peu en avant son chapeau. Toutefois, elle répondit d'une voix neutre, sans même se retourner :

"C'était un espion. Donc je l'ai tué."

"Bizarre, il avait l'air de vouloir nous aider," continua Blackhoof.

"C'est le principe d'un espion," fit Archer, toujours neutre dans la voix. "Ils dupent les simples d'esprit pour pouvoir s'infiltrer."

L'insulte visait directement Blackhoof et cela l'énerva, mais il se contenta de répondre :

"Et il te connaissait."

"C'est ça d'être douer, tu fais tellement peur aux ennemis qu'ils finissent par connaitre ton nom," dit Archer avec un petit rire moqueur. "Fait moi penser à prendre de quoi signer des autographes la prochaine fois."

"Ne te moques pas de moi !" explosa le poney sombre. "Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire !"

Bien sûr qu'elle savait ce que Blackhoof voulait dire, mais elle détournait le sujet. Quelque chose d'étrange transparaissait dans sa voix. Une colère refoulée ? Elle se cachait derrière de l'ironie pour garder son calme ? Moon n'en était pas sûr.

"Parle moins fort, tu risquerais d'attirer d'autre de mes fans." poursuivit Archer, détournant toujours le propos.

"Il t'as clairement appelé commandante !" fit Blackhoof en haussant davantage la voix et en s'arrêtant de marcher.

Lemon et Moon s'arrêtèrent également, n'osant pas interférer et, il fallait l'avouer, eux aussi interpelés par la question.

Archer s'arrêta à son tour et lança d'une voix glaciale :

"Remets-toi en marche immédiatement."

"Pas tant que tu nous auras expliqué pourquoi un soldat de l'Empire Solaire t'as appelé commandante !" répondit le poney en tapant du sabot.

Archer laissa un petit silence, soit pour chercher à faire une réponse soignée, soit parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de répondre. Finalement, elle dit :

"Je pense que tu peux comprendre toi-même : J'ai été commandante dans l'Empire Solaire. Plus précisément la légion du général Key. Ça te va ?"

"Tu comptais nous en parler quand !?"

"Jamais, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela change au final ? Je suis une résistante maintenant. C'est tout ce qui compte."

"Ce que ça change !?' s'estomaqua Blackhoof. "Ça change tout ! Tu étais commandante, ça veut dire que tu dirigeais plus d'une centaine de soldats ! Tu as dû tuer un nombre incalculable d'innocents ! On ne peut pas te faire confiance ! Voila ce que ça change !"

"Ce que j'ai fais par le passé n'a aucune importance. Ce qui compte, c'est ce que je fais maintenant, pour la résistance, pour Equestria."

Et sur ces mots, elle se remit en marche, sans même regarder en arrière.

Lemon lui emboita le pas, soucieuse de retrouver Stary au plus vite. Blackhoof voulu répliquer quelque chose, mais Moon l'en dissuada d'un regard, ajoutant :

"On verra ça plus tard, pour l'instant il faut retrouver les autres et arriver à bon port."

Il voulu une fois de plus ajouter quelque chose, puis s'abstint, faisant une mine un peu mécontente.

"D'accord."

Et les deux se mirent à la suite des juments. Si Blackhoof n'était pas de bonne humeur, Moon était en pleine ébullition interne. La dernière phrase d'Archer l'avait marqué. Oui il était amnésique, mais son passé n'importait pas, juste ses actions présente. Alors il ne devait pas avoir peur de retrouver son propre passé. Il se devait de retrouver la mémoire, il en était maintenant persuadé.

Pourtant, autre chose l'avait interpelé dans les paroles d'Archer, mais il ne savait pas exactement quoi.

Il se repassa ses phrases en tête tout en marchant, jusqu'à arriver à celle-ci :

 _J'ai été commandante dans l'Empire Solaire. Plus précisément la légion du général Key. Key... Général Key... Ce nom me dit quelque chose._

Un flash passa devant les yeux de Moon.

Il était en train de lire un parchemin. Mais le flashback ramena Moon au moment même où il repliait le parchemin. Comme d'habitude, il était spectateur de son passé. Il se retourna alors. Derrière lui se tenait un lit à baldaquin. Les rideau étaient repliés, empêchant de savoir qui se trouvait derrière. Il énonça d'une voix claire :

"Le général Key à été assassiné. Une nouvelle promue en serait responsable. Visiblement, elle a agit pour son propre compte."

Une voix s'éleva alors du lit. Calme, presque douce, mais avec une puissance indéniable :

"Je te laisse agir en conséquences."

Moon se retourna et de nouveau fut éblouit par un grand flash.

Cependant, son retour au présent ne fut pas des plus calme. Il avait mal à la tête. Une affreuse migraine qui lui donna le tournis. Il voyait flou, ses oreilles sifflaient et il n'entendait rien d'autre que la voix qui répétait en boucle la même phrase dans sa tête, semblant se répercuter contre les parois de son crâne. Il vacilla en se tenant la tête d'un sabot. Les autres autour s'étaient arrêtés et le regardaient. Lemon et Blackhoof essayaient de le soutenir. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il hurlait de douleur.

"Moon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" s'empressa Lemon.

Mais sa voix ne risquait pas de couvrir les cris de Moon, même si il avait pu l'entendre.

La voix de son flashback résonnait de plus en plus fort dans sa boite crânienne, s'amplifiant à chaque écho, se superposant à elle-même, pour finir par ne plus être qu'un brouhaha informe et qui lui faisait mal à lui en donner l'impression que sa tête allait sauter d'un instant à l'autre.

Puis le bruit cessa subitement. Tout cessa, la voix, ses cris, ses pensées. Moon se tendit d'un coup, la tête levée vers le ciel, les yeux révulsés, un filet de bave coulant de sa bouche. Puis il s'écroula en avant, rattrapé par Lemon et Blackhoof, ayant perdu connaissance.

"Q-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Blackhoof, encore sous le choc.

"Aucune idée," avoua Lemon. "Peut-être qu'il a retrouvé un peu de sa mémoire ?"

"Ne sois pas stupide ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il en viendrait à perdre connaissance ?"

"Le choc, sans doutes," supposa Archer qui s'était approchée. "Si c'est bien sa mémoire. Peut-être aussi qu'il a une quelconque maladie, ou une crise."

Elle souleva le museau d'un Moon complètement désarticulé, l'examinant un peu, avant de conclure :

"On l'examinera plus en détail une fois arrivé, si il est pas réveillé d'ici là. Il va falloir le transporter. Blackhoof, tu t'en sens capable ?"

"Je pense oui. Il a pas l'air trop lourd. Lemon, aide-moi à la mettre sur mon dos."

Immédiatement, la ponette rose souleva Moon et le plaça sur le dos de Blackhoof qui encaissa le choc sans trop de problèmes.

"Ça devrait le faire," fit-il en soupesant un peu l'étalon. "On peut y aller."

"Bon, alors on est reparti," conclu Archer avant de se remettre en route, suivie par les deux autres.

Peut-être qu'enfin les problèmes allaient s'arrêter ?

"Mais il en finit pas ce tunnel !" s'exclama Ice, exaspérée.

Cela faisait bien une heure qu'elles marchaient dans ce tunnel, les lumières s'allumant sur leur passage et s'éteignant derrière elles. Et rien ne semblait changer, aucun croisement, juste une galerie continue et grossièrement taillée.

"Au moins on a toujours de la lumière," tenta de rassurer Stary "C'est une galerie de Diamond Dogs, il doit bien y avoir une sortie pour laisser passer l'air."

"À moins qu'ils ne l'aient rebouchée... Et puis, j'ai l'impression qu'on est suivies."

Ice jeta un regard nerveux en arrière, et ce n'était pas le premier.

"Pour ça, je dois avoir quelque chose qui peut te rassurer."

Stary sortit par magie son livre de son sac, l'ouvrant devant elle, feuilletant les pages. Elle trouva le sortilège cherché : «Détection des formes de vies de tailles moyennes et grandes» .

Stary se concentra sur son sort. Cent mètres seraient amplement suffisant.

Elle lança le sort avec un grand sourire tandis que Ice la regardait faire. Une petite onde bleue se propagea dans la cavité, signe que le sortilège avait marché.

Le sourire de Stary disparu instantanément, aussitôt remplacé par une expression d'effrois et de stupeur.

"Cours," fit-elle à Ice.

"De quoi ?"

"Cours !" hurla Stary en se mettant à galoper le plus vite possible.

Ice ne comprit pas et tourna la tête derrière elle, et la lumière se fit immédiatement dans son esprit. Les pierres s'allumaient au loin dans le tunnel. Des personnes approchaient. Ice se mit à son tour à galoper, suivant Stary.

Qui que ce fut-ce, il leur fallait éviter les rencontres à tout prix !

La raison pour laquelle elles n'avaient pas vue avant les pierres s'allumer, alors que rien n'était censé gêner leur vision, était que le tunnel, qu'elles pensaient droit, faisait en réalité un très léger coude sur la gauche. Au bout d'une heure de marche, alors qu'elles étaient parties en direction du nord, elle se retrouvaient maintenant à marcher vers l'ouest.

Les deux juments galopèrent quelques secondes ainsi, lorsque Stary remarqua :

"Il y a de la lumière devant aussi !"

La panique commençait à transparaitre dans sa voix.

"La sortie ?" supposa Ice avec inquiétude.

"J'ai pas l'impression... Même si le tunnel semble s'élargir."

Cependant, elles ne devaient pas ralentir. Les lumières derrière se rapprochaient, ce qui indiquait que leurs suiveurs s'étaient rendus compte de leur présence et couraient également désormais. Probablement à cause du fait que Stary avait crié.

Elles débouchèrent alors dans une grande caverne éclairée et aménagée par plusieurs échafaudages en bois, où se trouvaient plusieurs poneys, pour certains en armure, en train de somnoler ou bien de jouer aux cartes. L'arrivée des juments fut immédiatement repérée, et les soldats tournèrent tous leur tête, surpris, vers les deux arrivante, ne s'attendant certainement pas à ça.

"Des intrus !" hurla alors une voix venant du tunnel.

Cette phrase sonna comme un top départ, et les soldats se dépêchèrent, dans un grand chambardement précipité, pour encercler Stary et Ice, armes dégainées, tenant en joue les deux juments.

"Qui êtes vous !?" interrogea un soldat. "Par où êtes-vous passées !?"

Les deux juments reculèrent légèrement en face de tant de poneys agressif, mais déjà les bruits de sabots se faisaient entendre derrière elles, signifiant que leur poursuivant les avaient rattrapés, et étaient visiblement nombreux, coupant toute retraite.

"Tu penses pouvoir nous téléporter là-haut ?" chuchota Ice à Stary du coin des lèvres en indiquant d'un coup de tête le haut d'un échafaudage qui semblait relier une autre partie du tunnel.

"Le temps que je prépare le sort, ils m'auront déjà abattu..." répondit cette dernière, chuchotant également.

"Suffit les messes-basses !" coupa le soldat en se rapprochant dangereusement des deux juments. "Répondez ! Et pas de gestes brusques ni de magie !"

Le cercle de soldat se resserra autour d'elles. À leur armure sombre, Stary comprit qu'ils étaient de la Nouvelle République. Les choses se présentaient mal.

"Elles devraient déjà être là..."

Lemon avait perdu son sourire habituel. Elle tournait désespérément en rond dans la clairière, à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de son amie.

"Elles ont jusqu'au couché du soleil," signala Archer. "Tachons d'attendre discrètement jusque là."

Le soleil baissait déjà au loin derrière les nuages de la cité céleste. Moon était toujours inconscient, déposé par Blackhoof contre un arbre. Lemon ne semblait pas écouter Archer. Elle tournait encore et encore dans la clairière.

Archer soupira.

"Allons nous cacher dans les buissons."

Mais alors que Blackhoof et elle se dirigeaient vers le bord de la clairière, Lemon monta sur le rocher situé au centre de la clairière, ce vieux débris de bâtiment, et s'assit dessus, le regard fixé sur le chemin d'entré, une détermination visible dans ses yeux.

"Lemon, il faut qu'on se cache," fit Blackhoof alors qu'il remettait Moon sur son dos.

"Elle viendra," répondit la jument rose, catégorique.

"Peut-être, mais là tu es trop visible," se navra le poney.

Lemon ne releva pas, gardant son regard concentré sur l'entrée de la clairière.

Blackhoof jeta un regard à Archer, semblant lui demander "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?", cette dernière soupira à nouveau puis regarda la ciel.

"De toutes façons, on a pas à attendre longtemps... Le soleil sera couché d'ici une demi-heure. On peut bien la laisser comme ça."

La ponette au chapeau s'adossa à un arbre, et se laissa lentement glisser le long du tronc, pour finir par s'asseoir sur le sol.

Blackhoof reposa Moon qui respirait doucement, comme endormit, et s'assit sur le sol, à côté d'Archer.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement et en silence. On ne distinguait que le chant des oiseaux et le bruit des animaux autour qui se taisait petit à petit. Lemon ne bougeait pas de son rocher.

"Pourquoi avoir quitté l'Empire pour rejoindre la résistance ?" demanda calmement Blackhoof. "N'importe qui d'aussi bien placé dans le camp qui semble gagner donnerait n'importe quoi pour rester."

Archer ramassa un brindille et la mit dans sa bouche, rabaissant son chapeau en avant, cachant totalement ses yeux. Puis elle répondit d'une voix calme et lasse :

"Je n'ai jamais eu qu'un seul but en entrant dans l'Empire, et le jour où je suis passé commandante, j'ai pu l'accomplir."

"Lequel ?"

Archer serra les dents en se souvenant de son passé. Elle lâcha d'une voix dur :

"Assassiner le général Key."

Le poney au pelage gris tourna son regard intrigué vers Archer, dont l'état d'esprit était impossible à analyser sous ce chapeau.

"Pour quelle raison ?"

Pour seule réponse, la ponette leva un sabot et désigna son chapeau, ajoutant ensuite :

"La même raison que celle qui me fait porter ce chapeau que tu qualifies de ridicule."

"Maintenant que j'y pense, tu te trimbales toujours avec, et tu t'énerves dès qu'on en dit du mal..."

"Ce chapeau est la chose à laquelle je tiens le plus au monde. Plus qu'à ma propre vie."

"Et plus qu'à la résistance ?" demanda Blackhoof.

Archer ne répondit pas. Un petit silence se fit. Le soleil finissait de se coucher derrière la cime des arbres.

"Tu me diras d'où il vient un jour ce fameux chapeau ?" sourit Blackhoof.

"C'est un héritage de ma famille. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui le rend spécial à mes yeux."

Sans attendre que Blackhoof n'enchaine, Archer se releva, laissant tomber la brindille qu'elle avait dans la bouche, relevant son chapeau. Elle se plaça en face de Lemon, toujours assise sur son rocher.

"C'est l'heure Lemon. Il faut y aller."

La ponette cligna des yeux, comme pour sortir d'une réflexion trop intense, semblant revenir à la réalité. Elle tourna alors la tête en arrière et vit que le soleil avait disparu. Son regard montra clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas y croire. Elle tourna à nouveau la tête, de l'autre côté. La lune se levait, et on voyait poindre ses premiers rayons derrière les arbres. Le désespoir emplit les yeux de la ponette rose. Elle descendit son regard vers Archer.

"Elle n'est pas venue..."

"Non, elles ne sont pas revenues," confirma l'archère d'une voix ferme.

Il ne fallait pas rentrer dans la compassion pour Lemon, sinon ils n'étaient pas prêts de bouger.

"Aller, descend de là. On doit y aller. Au pire, elles connaissent le chemin."

La ponette fit la moue et baissa la tête, comme une pouliche déçu. Elle se leva lentement et descendit du rocher. Blackhoof était déjà debout et remettait Moon, toujours inconscient, sur son dos.

Sans un mot, ils se remirent en route. L'ambiance était lourde. Deux juments parties en avance, si elles n'étaient pas là à l'heure prévue, c'est qu'elles n'avaient pas pu. Et alors, chacun imaginait le pire sans vouloir le dire.

Pendant ce temps, au quartier général de la résistance, alors que le repas se terminait, Metal Smith, le forgeron, cherchait quelqu'un, tenant un rouleau de parchemin dans un sabot.

"C'est pas vrai ! Me dites pas qu'il est dehors !" se fit-il, exaspéré.

Normalement, il était forgeron, rien de plus. Mais étant un très vieux membre de la résistance, les espions confiaient leurs rapports à lui si jamais ils ne trouvaient pas le principal intéressé.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée sud de la résistance. Lui qui passait déjà des journées à travailler devait se retrouver à faire de la marche en plus ! Qui plus est, si jamais sa jument venait à le surprendre alors qu'il était censé prendre du repos, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Il monta les escaliers de la sortie sud, faisant un bref salut pressé à la vigie qui lui ouvrit le passage sans plus de questions.

L'entrée sud du QG. Dans un rocher, elle débouchait non-loin de la rivière qui passait au sud de Ponyville.

Et comme il s'y attendait, il était là, assit devant la rivière, à découvert, regardant le ciel de Ponyville qui s'étendait devant lui.

Metal s'approcha de lui d'un pas pressé. Il n'en avait que faire des pensées dans lesquelles sa cible pouvait être plongée.

"Tu vas finir par te prendre un sort un jour à rester comme ça, à découvert, Sinuous !"

Le poney ne répondit pas. Il ne tourna même pas la tête, ni ne tressaillit à l'écoute de Metal qui vint se mettre juste à côté de lui.

"Les espions ont apportés ça pour toi," fit-il en tendant le parchemin à un Sinuous de profil qui ne semblait même pas le voir.

"Des nouvelles de ma sœur ?" demanda t-il d'une voix vide de toute émotion.

"J'en sais rien !" pesta Metal. "Je l'ai pas lu, c'est pas mon boulot ! Alors prends ce parchemin. Moi je m'en vais !"

Metal lui jeta presque le parchemin à la figure avant de faire volte-face et de retourner vers l'entrée sud.

Sinuous laissa tomber un regard neutre sur le parchemin qui avait rebondit sur sa tête avant de retomber au sol et de rouler sur quelque centimètres, se dépliant. Cependant, quelque chose attira son regard, et il commença à porter un peu plus d'attention au message. Il le ramassa et le lu à toute vitesse. Puis il releva la tête, dans ses pensées, avant de d'appeler :

"Metal ?"

"Quoi !?" fit le forgeron excédé sur le point de rentrer.

"Qui t'as donné ce message ?"

"Un licorne blanc à la crinière bleu, pourquoi ?"

"Longue la crinière ?"

"Oui longue, j'ai crû que c'était une jument au début. Quoi, ça a de l'importance ?"

Fortuitous Winter. Un espion qui se chargeait de rassembler les informations des réseaux des trois factions. Donc ses informations concernaient les trois armées, et étaient exactes.

Sinuous relut le message une nouvelle fois, ne prêtant pas attention à Metal qui jura devant la non-réponse de Sinuous à sa question, rentrant au QG.

"Ces mouvements..." se murmura Sinuous à lui-même.

Le parchemin parlait de tous les mouvements qu'avaient effectués l'Empire Solaire, la Nouvelle République Lunarienne et l'Armée de Discord depuis le départ de sa sœur. Les armées s'étaient subitement mises à bouger à l'exact contraire de ce qu'avaient prévus les autres camps, comme si ils avaient justement eu vent de ces prévisions.

Sinuous reconnaissait bien là le jeu de sa sœur. Alors voila ce qu'elle comptait faire. Semer la zizanie en divulguant les informations. Et bien sûr, cela la mènerait à se faire découvrir par Screwball, ou n'importe quelle autre faction, et donc à mourir. C'était du moins ce que Sinuous comprenait de son plan.


	17. Chapitre 17 - Canterlot et la Pouliche

Chapitre 17 - Canterlot et La Pouliche

"Ils sont bien la preuve qu'on nous as oubliées! Cela fait longtemps que plus aucun n'est venu..."

"... Peut-être qu'ils ont changé de méthode. Ça ne veut rien dire."

* * *

Le soir tombait sur la grande cité accrochée à sa montagne. Canterlot, cité séculaire, ancienne capitale d'Equestria, était calme. Trois mille soldats étaient en garnison ici, un peu plus du cinquième de l'armée de l'Empire Solaire. Et surtout, les redoutables Blasters étaient là.

Tous les soldats étaient sur le qui-vive. La bataille avait été annoncée pour ce soir, après avoir été repoussée d'un jour. Trois généraux étaient là pour gérer cette bataille. L'un d'eux se trouvait auprès des Blasters, un autre sur les remparts avec les troupes de défenses à distance, et enfin le dernier au sol, avec le reste des troupes, prêt à agir si les portes de la ville cédaient.

Car il faut avouer que le principal avantage de Canterlot lors d'une bataille était sa position. Située en hauteur, et ne disposant que d'un versant par lequel se faire envahir, donc facile à défendre. Pour l'occasion, les remparts avaient été renforcées.

Bien sûr, cette position était inutile face à une attaque de pégase, mais les défenseurs de la cité savaient parfaitement comment réagir dans ce genre de cas. Et d'après leurs information, l'Armée de Discord ne possédait que deux milles pégases et des poussières.

Les habitants avaient étés cloitrés chez eux, avec interdiction de sortir, excepté pour ceux qui voulaient défendre la ville. Et au moins deux cents s'étaient portés volontaire. On leur avait alors fourni un équipement sommaire et une brève explication de ce à quoi ils allaient faire face.

Mais clairement, tous pensaient que la bataille serait vite finie. Après tout, ils avaient les Blasters. Ils étaient tellement sûr d'eux qu'ils n'avaient même pas miné le terrain de quelque manière que ce soit. Même pas une seule tranché visible devant la muraille.

Le général avec les Blasters, général Command pour être précis, licorne vétéran de nombreuses batailles, observait à l'aide de jumelles la longue bande de terre par laquelle n'importe quelle armée devait arriver.

Le général sur les murailles, général Sword, lança à son frère d'arme d'une voix forte et amusée :

"Ils se sont dégonflés ! Cette pouliche qui prétend être la fille de Discord n'est pas aussi folle qu'on le prétend !"

"Ou alors c'était une manœuvre de diversion, et elle emmène son armée sur des batailles où ne sommes pas actuellement," fit le troisième général, Shoot.

"Ce qui serait assez intelligent," reconnu Sword. "Mais je doute que nos espions se trompent."

"Les voilas !" hurla Command.

Immédiatement, tous les soldats sortirent leurs armes. Les archers tendirent leurs arcs. Les licornes préparèrent leur sort.

De la lumière émanait du coude que faisait la bande de terre avec la montagne. Une lumière qui s'intensifiait à mesure que le soleil disparaissait derrière l'horizon.

Un grondement sourd monta. Des bruits de sabots. Des milliers de sabots dont le son se propageait dans la terre, se répercutait sur la montagne, la muraille de la ville, et jusque dans le corps même des soldats.

Alors, commencèrent à apparaitre depuis le coude les soldats de l'Armée de Discord. Dans leur armure rouge, se reflétant à la lueur des torches que certains portaient. Tous avaient leurs armes rangées, Screwball l'avait ordonné expressément.

Screwball... La pouliche se tenait en tête de l'armée, marchant deux mètres devant la première ligne, le général Eyeone juste derrière elle. Elle arborait un sourire large et expressif, n'hésitant pas à lever la tête pour le montrer à tout la ville qui lui faisait face.

Quand il vit cela dans ses jumelles, le sang du général Command commençait à bouillir. 7.000 soldats ! Cette pouliche avait réussi à prendre l'Empire de Cristal pourtant défendu par 7.000 soldats ! Et sans même subir autant de pertes ! Elle avait réussi à brouiller les pistes en attaquant l'Empire Solaire depuis le sud avec 1.000 soldats qu'elle avait sacrifié sans problèmes ! Elle ne reculait devant rien, et négligeait presque le danger, et cela avait payé jusqu'ici. Mais cela allait prendre fin ce soir. Command se jurait de mettre un terme aux actions irrespectueuse de cette pouliche qui tentait de tenir tête à Celestia, la seule vraie princesse d'Equestria !

Les deux autres généraux attendaient, patients, attentifs. Cet adversaire était dangereux, ils le savaient, malgré son apparence enfantine.

L'armée s'arrêta un peu avant qu'ils ne soient à portée d'arc. On ne distinguait même pas le bout de la longue colonne de soldats après le coude.

5.000 soldats suivaient Screwball. Une centaine avaient été laissés de côté au pied de la montagne avec Storm pour s'emparer du palais dès l'effondrement des défenses de la cité. Tree dirigeait une escouade d'une trentaine de licornes, celles qui se chargeraient de détecter les potentiels éléments. En retrait, ils se téléporteraient en même temps que Storm agirait. War se tenait dans les rangs des soldats avec Screwball, commandant le milieu et les lignes arrières en cas de renfort imprévus.

Et Side se tenait à l'écart avec plus de 2.000 soldats sous ses ordres. Étrangement, aucun rôle spécifique ne lui avait été attribué, et ses soldats ne devaient pas mener l'attaque. Elle flairait le coup fourré de la part de Screwball, mais quoi ?

Au loin, ils pouvaient voir Canterlot sur sa montagne. Ses grandes tours vieilles de milliers d'années perçant l'horizon, masquant la lune montante. Side avait pris une place de choix surélevée pour pouvoir au moins déceler ce qui se passait dans la bataille, plus que le voir clairement. Ainsi, elle voyait une rangé lumineuse en face de la cité. L'armée.

La pouliche s'avança de quelques mètres et vint se placer à moins d'une centaine de mètre des murailles. Elle s'échauffa légèrement la voix par un raclement de gorge.

"Elle va nous demander de nous rendre," se lassa Shoot qui, malgré sa position au sol derrière les murailles, arrivait à deviner ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur.

"Ça risque de ne pas plaire à Command," se moqua légèrement Sword, connaissant le tempérament de son confrère.

"Qu'elle essaye seulement," grommela Command d'une voix emplie de rage, fixant de ses jumelles la petite pouliche souriante.

D'une voix où elle mettait toute sa force de conviction, au point que son discours parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de Side, Screwball dit :

"Canterlot ! Cité qui a vu le règne de Celestia et de Luna, et leur réconciliation. Aujourd'hui, vous êtes face à un ennemi qui ne vous laissera pas vous en sortir ! Vous êtes à trois mille contre cinq mille, et bien que je connaisse la vaillance des soldats de l'Empire Solaire et des habitants de Canterlot, les chiffres ont du mal à mentir !"

Elle fit une petite pause, et leva son sabot, regardant le général Command dans les yeux.

"Or, dans tout jeu, il faut savoir reconnaitre sa défaite ! Cela étant ennuyeux, je vous propose de..."

"J'en ai assez entendu !" coupa Command avant de se tourner vers les Blasters. "Faites feu ! Maintenant ! Renvoyez cette pouliche en enfer, qu'elle rejoigne son père !"

Les Blasters approuvèrent alors que Screwball s'interrompit dans son discours, la bouche encore ouverte.

Ces fameuses troupes d'élites. Une cohorte de cent quarante licornes spécialisée dans la magie de destruction. Une plateforme en bois leur avait été construite exprès sur une des tour du château afin de leur donner un plus large champ de tir.

Chaque licorne commença à se concentrer, les cornes brillèrent. Au dessus de leur plateforme, un immense boule de lumière blanche commença à se former. Une boule composée presque uniquement de mana pur. C'était l'arme la plus redoutable des Blasters, au delà de tous leurs pièges et sorts d'attaques, ce dernier était le plus mortel. Nécessitant la présence des cent quarante licornes, l'histoire disait qu'il aurait anéanti une légion de huit mille soldats de la Nouvelle République Lunarienne en un seul tir, et que cela avait fait pencher la balance dans la guerre. "Les Pointes du Soleil" comme ils l'appelaient. Brulant tout ce qu'il touchait, le sort ne s'écrasait pas sur la terre, mais continuait dans sa direction de lancé, conçu justement pour être incanter en hauteur, tirer sur des lignes ennemis en bas, et remonter ainsi tout une colonne, pour finir par exploser au bout de quelques centaines de mètres.

Screwball avait toujours le sabot levé et vit la boule se former au dessus de Canterlot. Avec de la surprise et un certain ras-le-bol dans la voix, elle se dit à elle-même :

"Moi qui allait les inviter à tirer en premier..."

La sphère lumineuse gagna en intensité. On aurait vraiment dit qu'un nouveau soleil se formait devant eux. La plupart des soldats de l'Armée de Discord en furent éblouis, même Side au loin dû légèrement se cacher les yeux. Seul Screwball regardait cette grande boule avec tout d'abord une certaine fascination dans son regard tourbillonnant, tel un enfant qui observe un aquarium pour la première fois. Puis ce fut sa folie et sa soif de sang qui prirent le dessus. Un sourire fendit littéralement son visage en deux, remontant ses joues comme jamais elles ne l'avaient été. Son sourire malsain étincela à la lumière du sortilège.

Des soldats commencèrent à reculer, ils avaient entendus parler de ce sortilège, et pour le coup, ils commençaient à douter de Screwball. Cependant, Eyeone tapa d'un coup sec sur le sol avec son sabot et, avec une certaine hésitation, les soldats se remirent en rang.

Les Blasters étaient concentrés au maximum, les yeux fermés, de grosses gouttes de sueur coulant de leur front. Le sort était prêt.

"Feu. Première lancé sur Screwball," annonça l'une des licornes tout en se concentrant. "Les autres sur l'armée."

Tous acquiescèrent en silence.

La particularité qui rendait ce sort dangereux était aussi qu'il se composait non pas d'un seul tir, mais de cinq tirs. Le premier partait un peu à l'avance des autres qui, eux, se lançaient en même temps. Le premier était le plus dévastateur.

Un éclair blanc sortir de la boule et fonça à une vitesse incroyable sur la pouliche qui n'avait toujours pas baissé son sabot depuis tout à l'heure.

Command avait toujours le regard dans ses jumelles braqué sur la pouliche. S'attendant à la voir réduite en cendre dans l'instant qui suivait, étant le seul général à avoir assisté au premier tir des Blasters.

Pourtant ce qu'il vit n'était pas tout à fait ce à quoi il s'attendait. Le trait magique s'était tout bonnement arrêté dans le creux du sabot de Screwball, formant une petite sphère qui tournait au dessus de son sabot. Elle le regardait avec un grand sourire, ses yeux semblaient avoir noircit, tout comme l'atmosphère autour d'elle, puis son regard se tourna vers Command. Même à cette distance, même à travers les jumelles, il ressentit toute la dangerosité de cette pouliche, son envie de tuer plus forte que tout à présent, et il était le premier visé.

Il se tourna paniqué vers les Blasters pour leur ordonner d'arrêter le tir, mais c'était trop tard, les quatre autres tirs étaient partis, la sphère évaporée, et les licornes épuisées. Le général se retourna et mit ses jumelles pour observer ce qui allait se passer.

Screwball avait bondi en l'air, tenant toujours la sphère du premier tir dans un sabot. Elle resta suspendu dans les airs sur la trajectoire des quatre autres tirs, à une hauteur suffisante pour que même les soldats derrière la muraille puissent la voir.

Elle lança la petite sphère dans les airs, et celle-ci disparu dans les nuages. Alors, des deux sabot, les yeux fermés, elle sembla comme attraper le premier tir qui passa à sa portée. Puis elle se mit à tourner lentement sur elle-même, bougeant gracieusement ses pattes dans une étrange danse. Les trois autres tirs semblèrent comme aspirer par ses mouvements et s'enroulèrent autour d'elle, formant un étrange anneau luminescent.

Puis elle leva son sabot en l'air, et l'anneau se regroupa en une seule et unique sphère. Screwball atterrit doucement sur le sol, la petite sphère du premier tir lancée plus tôt atterrissant dans un sabot, une plus importante, rassemblant les quatre autres tirs, dans le second. Tenant debout d'une quelconque manière inexplicable. Mais à vrai dire, ce n'était pas le plus étonnant dans cette scène, et peu y firent attention. Tous les regards étaient concentrés sur la pouliche.

Se remettant sur une patte arrière, semblant vouloir reprendre sa danse, cette dernière commença à faire quelques tours sur elle même. Les sphères virèrent au violet.

"Sainte mère de Celestia..." souffla Command, médusé, retirant ses jumelles, regardant la pouliche tourner ainsi.

L'instant qui suivit, Screwball lâcha la petite sphère violette qu'elle tenait, l'envoyant d'un geste puissant, ajouté à son élan, droit sur la plateforme où se trouvaient les Blasters et le général Command. Celle-ci vola en éclats en un instant dans une grande explosion, tuant net toutes les licornes présentes dessus. L'impact fut si violent que la tour sur laquelle la plateforme avait été dressée s'effondra lentement sur le côté de la ville, tombant de la falaise.

Tous les soldats, peu importe leur grade ou leur factions, même Side qui ne voyait que des bribes de la scène, étaient dans une totale stupeur. Incrédules à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Screwball arrêta de tourner. Elle se remit sur ses trois sabots, conservant toujours la plus grosse sphère violette dans le quatrième. Elle rouvrit ses yeux. Ou plutôt ses paupières, car il semblait que ses globes oculaires avaient complètement disparus. Ils étaient vides. Noir.

"Pouf !" fit-elle d'un petit rire malsain qui semblait répété par des centaines de pouliches aux alentours, encerclant chaque être se trouvant sur les lieux.

Elle lança la boule en l'air. Celle-ci traversa les nuages et disparu de la vue de tous. Les soldats avaient le museau en l'air, s'attendant à un quelconque cataclysme. Tous étaient complètement détachés de la scène, aucune peur ne transitait, comme si l'énormité à laquelle ils venaient d'assister n'était pas réelle, et que donc ils n'avaient pas à s'en soucier.

Pourtant les cris commencèrent à percer lorsque des milliers de petits traits violets réapparurent juste au dessus de Canterlot, traversant les nuages, et s'écrasant sur les soldats présents au sol, déclenchant nombre d'explosions dans toute la ville, détruisant également des bâtiments. La panique se répandit dans la ville.

Le tir manquait grandement de précision, mais le nombre de projectile était suffisant pour que plus du trois quart des soldats présent perdent la vie avant même que la pouliche ne commença à s'élancer, seule, sans même un ordre, vers les portes de la ville.

Les soldats de l'Armée ne savaient comment réagir, cependant, Eyeone avait compris ce que la pouliche faisait, et ce uniquement grâce aux longues années passées en sa compagnie. Elle avait cédé à sa vraie folie. Celle de la destruction. Tant de vies qu'elle avait ôtée d'un seul coup, cela ne faisait qu'accroitre son envie de tuer. Plus elle détruisait, plus elle avait envie de détruire. C'était une fille du chaos, la manière dont elle avait corrompu le sort en était la preuve, mais pas une incarnation comme son père. Elle lui préférait la destruction.

"Chargez !" ordonna le vieux général. Même si elle était incroyablement forte, la pouliche pouvait se faire prendre en surnombre dans sa folie.

Les soldats hurlèrent un cri de guerre et se mirent en charge au moment même ou Screwball atteignait les portes. Dans la panique de son attaque, les rares défenseurs des murailles restants n'avaient pas pensé à lui tirer dessus.

Des portes massives en bois, de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres d'épaisseurs, renforcées pour la bataille.

Une petite poussée sur ses pattes arrières, et Screwball fit un bond remarquable, la propulsant plusieurs mètres en avant, amorçant un coup de patte arrière.

Le choc fut tel que la porte se fissura sous l'impact. Mais elle ne céda pas. Prenant alors appuis dessus, Screwball se propulsa en arrière dans un salto, et atterrit sur le sol. Elle fonça alors à nouveau sur la porte, et cette fois mit ses deux sabots avant dans un grand coup sur les deux battants à la fois.

La porte grinça sérieusement. Screwball poussa alors encore, en prenant appuis sur le sol, et les portes sortirent de leur gonds et s'effondrèrent en avant.

À l'intérieur, les soldats restants s'étaient préparés et encerclaient la pouliche avec leurs armes. Cependant, ils étaient méfiants, voir effrayés.

La pouliche était penché en avant avec un grand sourire, ressemblant plus à une bête en pleine chasse qu'à une pouliche. Ses yeux noirs semblaient parcourir la foule frénétiquement. Puis ils tombèrent sur le général Shoot, qui n'affichait plus une mine si lasse que ça, mais plutôt sérieuse, l'arme dégainée. Visiblement, il était trop tard pour négocier une quelconque reddition, cette pouliche ne s'arrêterait plus désormais.

Le sourire de celle qui était censée être Screwball s'accentua lorsqu'elle vit le général. Ce dernier se prépara, même si il était derrière trois rangés de soldats.

Et il eut raison. En un bond, Screwball atterrit sur le casque d'un soldat et sauta directement sur le général en donnant une telle impulsion sur le soldat avec ses pattes que ce dernier se retrouva avec la tête enfoncée dans le sol.

Le général esquiva la pouliche qui visait sa tête, mais elle se rattrapa à son cou et vint s'accrocher à lui.

Une seconde plus tard, le général tombait, la tête retournée par rapport au reste du corps, et Screwball se jetait dans la foule de soldats, donnant des coups à chaque être vivant sur son chemin, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans l'ancienne capitale.

Selon les ordres de Screwball, Storm et son escadron s'envolèrent droit vers le palais que les soldats s'empressaient désormais de rejoindre pour trouver un quelconque refuge.

Les troupes de Tree se mirent également en route, se téléportant d'un seul coup à l'intérieur de la ville, l'avantage d'une troupe constituée uniquement de licornes, et commencèrent leur travail de détection des potentiels éléments, entrant sans plus de formalités dans les maisons et s'emparant violemment des civils présents pour les passer au scanner. Laissant de côté ceux qui ne répondaient pas, et embarquant de force ceux qui représentaient un potentiel élément.

Et les soldats arrivèrent à la cité pour s'occuper des soldats que Screwball ne massacrait pas dans sa folie meurtrière.

Bien sûr, chaque partie de l'armée se tenait bien à l'écart de la pouliche. N'importe qui sur son chemin se serait fait tuer dans la seconde, même un général.

La bataille était désormais remportée d'avance. Effectivement, grâce aux Blasters, elle n'avait pas été longue, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qui avait été prévu par l'Empire Solaire. Les quatre cents soldats de pertes estimés par Screwball semblaient effectivement réalistes maintenant.

Dans l'ombre de cette attaque avaient agis d'autres poneys. Des résistants. Une petite troupe dirigée par Iron Shovel, la ponette fossoyeuse, s'était creusée un tunnel vers le centre du château, avec l'aide des Diamond Dogs, ces derniers étant repartis creuser des tunnels pour évacuer les habitants. Leur pas était rapide.

"Aller ! Plus vite ! Il faut qu'on les trouve !" pressa Iron.

L'avantage de s'infiltrer pendant une attaque, c'était que le nombre de gardes à l'intérieur même du château était proche de zéro. Tous se trouvaient à l'entrée. L'inconvénient principal était de risquer de se retrouver face aux assaillants, voir bloqué.

Le groupe de poneys passa, sans même y prêter attention, devant les vitraux qui représentaient les éléments de l'harmonie dans leurs exploits, dans un long couloir.

"Ils doivent être par là."

Iron ouvrit en grand les deux battants d'une porte, et le groupe entra dans une grande salle.

Un étrange calme y régnait. Comme si la bataille au dehors n'avait pas de prise sur cet endroit, semblant même hors du temps.

À l'intérieur se trouvaient six boitiers de verre dans lesquelles reposaient six ponette. Elles avaient l'air vieilles. Rien d'autre ne demeurait dans la pièce, pas un seul ornement, pas de plaques. Juste ces six juments. Aucune fenêtre, la pièce s'illuminait d'elle-même.

"Ah, je croyais qu'on aurait à creuser. Bon bah ça nous arrange les choses !"

Iron s'approcha alors d'un des boitiers. Il renfermait une alicorne violette, les yeux fermés, comme si elle dormait. Sa couronne violette, elle aussi, reposait sur sa tête.

La ponette allait toucher le boitier, mais elle arrêta son sabot à peine à un centimètre du verre, fronçant les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle observa un peu plus en détail l'alicorne. Il y a avait un peu de poussière sur sa crinière. Pourtant, et Iron était une experte là dessus, ce genre de boitier possédait une protection magique empêchant la saleté. La protection ne s'enlevait que si quelqu'un ouvrait le boitier.

"Quelqu'un peut lancer une détection de rune sur les cercueils ?" demanda t-elle en fixant toujours l'alicorne.

Une licorne dans le groupe s'avança légèrement et lança ledit sort. En fermant les yeux pour analyser, la licorne énonça :

"Il y a bien une rune sur les boitiers. Elle à moins d'un millénaire d'après le taux de magie encore présent. Cinq cents ans je dirais. Il me semble que c'est une rune explosive."

"Donc, interdiction de toucher les boitiers," conclut lentement Iron.

Elle s'assit devant le cercueil de l'alicorne et réfléchit. Cinq siècles, donc quelqu'un avait touché aux corps des éléments de l'harmonie à l'époque. Luna ou Celestia ? Peut-être que c'était ça le fameux coup dans le dos que Luna avait fait à sa sœur, toucher aux éléments ? Mais alors pourquoi ? Et pourquoi la rune explosive après ? Une tentative pour piéger sa sœur ? Mais pourquoi toucher aux éléments de l'harmonie deux mille cinq cents ans après !? Eux étaient là pour obtenir le plus d'informations possible sur un élément de l'harmonie, mais à quoi cela pouvait bien servir à Luna et Celestia puisqu'elles les avaient maniés par le passé !?

"Alors..." hésita un membre du groupe. "On fait quoi du coup ?"

"Si on touche le boitier, il nous pètera à la figure," fit Iron en sortant de sa réflexion. "Et on ne connait pas la portée de l'explosion. Et puis ça détruirait les corps. Sans compter qu'on se ferait automatiquement repéré. À moins que quelqu'un ne sache comment désamorcer la rune ?"

Elle tourna la tête vers le groupe. Les deux licornes présentent firent "non" de la tête.

"Bon. Alors on va aider les autres pour l'évacuation !"

Iron fit volte-face. La ponette aux yeux jaune rebroussa chemin, suivit par des compagnons à la fois un peu déçu et aussi surpris de la facilité avec laquelle elle avait renoncer.

Mais ce n'était qu'une chose parmi d'autre. Les corps des éléments avaient été ciblés par la résistance pour essayer de comprendre si il y avait une particularité qui différenciait un représentant d'un autre poney, quelque chose qui permettrait de les identifier.

Mais Iron savait maintenant que rien ne permettait de les identifier clairement. Les ponettes qu'elle avait vu dans les boitiers étaient tout à fait normales. Aucune particularité visible.

Screwball continuait inlassablement son massacre, semblant impossible à calmer ou même arrêter. Elle sautait sur les soldats et les explosait de manière étonnamment diverses, esquivait les tirs magique qui lui fonçaient dessus, ces derniers touchant alors d'autres soldats, ne faisant qu'augmenter le nombre de victimes dans l'Empire Solaire.

Elle se retrouva encerclée dans un coin de la cité, une muraille à quelques mètres dans son dos. Respirant rapidement, elle ressemblait vraiment à une bête acculée, ses orbites toujours aussi vides. Dix soldats l'entouraient, prêts à la charger. Au moment même où ils plongèrent tous sur elle, elle bondit au dessus de l'un deux, lui prenant son épée de la bouche avec ses pattes avant, lui retournant la tête avec les pattes arrières. Durant son saut, elle envoya l'épée dans le corps d'un autre soldat, et atterrit juste derrière celui dont elle avait pris l'arme. Elle saisit alors le poney mort par la queue et l'envoya sur ses frères d'armes, avant de les charger elle même. Après quelques coups bien assénés, les dix soldats étaient étalés à terre, mort ou inconscient. Screwball souriait toujours.

Un léger sifflement, suivit d'une étrange sensation dans le bas de son dos. Un liquide chaud coulait sur son flanc. Screwball tourna lentement la tête vers son propre corps. Une flèche était plantée dedans. Elle leva les yeux vers la muraille, et une deuxième flèche vint se planter un peu plus haut dans son dos, faisant se cabrer la pouliche en avant.

Sur la muraille, un soldat était encore présent. Il avait retourné son arc posé vers l'intérieur de la cité. Il regardait Screwball avec une indicible terreur, mais surtout de la haine. Il avait manqué son tir par deux fois, il voulait lui viser la tête. Alors d'une voix forte il lui lança :

"Retourne d'où tu viens ! Longue vie à Celestia ! Et gloire à l'Empire Solaire !"

L'instant d'après, le soldat se recevait un coup de masse d'arme vertical en plein sur le dos. Le général War le brisa pour ainsi dire en deux.

Il avait repéré l'archer bien avant qu'il ne tir, mais il lui avait fallu du temps pour monter sur la muraille. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa dirigeante. Celle-ci regardait son propre sang. Son sourire s'estompa et son regard redevint normal, ses yeux violets tourbillonnant retrouvant leur place. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, revenant à la réalité. Cette réalité où elle était désormais blessée.

Cependant, War écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, mais aussi de frayeur. Screwball entendit un coup de vent derrière elle. Un battement d'aile massif. Quelqu'un s'était posé derrière elle. Elle se retourna lentement, mais à peine entraperçut-elle le pégase qu'elle se reçu un coup de sabot dans la joue d'une force qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressentie.

Son corps se détacha du sol et vola sur quelques mètres, avant de heurter un mur qui la fit légèrement rebondir et retomber sur le sol. Les flèches dans son corps s'étaient enfoncées encore plus et brisées sous l'impact du mur.

Elle tenta de se remettre sur ses pattes, mais ne put relever que l'avant de son corps.

"Vilaine petite pouliche," s'amusa le pégase d'une voix calme.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Un regard qui, pour la première fois, laissait transparaitre sa colère.

"Toi !" hurla t-elle. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !?"

"Je suis venu mettre fin aux agissements d'une pouliche qui s'est crû plus forte que le monde," lâcha lentement le pégase en s'approchant, souriant comme si il se délectait de chaque instant et de chaque parole.

D'un blanc pur, la crinière aussi blonde et intense que le jour, une cutie mark formée de plusieurs nuages derrière lesquels se cachait un soleil timide. D'une stature dépassant la plupart des poneys, et d'une prestance qui le grandissait encore plus. Clairement, ce poney représentait parfaitement son titre. Le général-en-chef de l'Empire Solaire.

Arrivé devant la pouliche toujours en train d'essayer de se relever, il lui souleva le menton d'un sabot, la regardant dans les yeux.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas petite, ce sera vite fini."

"Parce que tu crois que tu vaincras l'armée du grand Discord ainsi ?" demanda la pouliche en montrant les dents.

"Discord !?" rigola le pégase. "Et où est-il actuellement ? Où il est, ton papa, lorsque sa fille à besoin de lui ?"

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et lâcha le menton de la pouliche, la tête de cette dernière retombant légèrement en avant. Elle avait beau tenter de le cacher, elle était exténuée. Son corps en avait trop fait. Ses blessures continuaient de saigner, et elle n'arrivait pas à se remettre sur ses pattes arrières.

Elle était là, à genoux devant ce pégase qui la toisait de haut, sans pouvoir rien faire. Deux généraux-en-chef face à face pour la première fois.

"Pour une pouliche du passé, quoi de mieux que de mourir dans cette ville qui en est un vestige ?"

Le pégase, dominant Screwball de toute sa hauteur, leva un sabot au dessus de lui. S'apprêtant à donner un coup fatal à la pouliche, qui se préparait à le recevoir ou à tenter de l'esquiver, bien décider à ne pas mourir ici. Le coup fut porté, mais arrêté par un simple bâton.

"Il faudra me passer sur le corps avant cela !" grogna Eyeone qui s'était interposé et maintenait le sabot du général relevé grâce au manche de sa lance.

Le général de l'Empire recula un peu, semblant un peu contrarié.

"Eyeone. Tu penses vraiment pouvoir te mettre sur mon chemin avec le corps que tu as maintenant ?"

"Je n'ai plus toute ma jeunesse, mais encore suffisamment de savoir faire pour te vaincre !"

Eyeone posa sa lance dans le sol. Il la maniait d'un seul sabot et ne la sortait que pour de rares occasions, et comme tout général, il était redoutable avec, le fait qu'il ait pu bloquer le coup en était la preuve. Il jeta un regard plein de mépris au pégase de son œil unique.

"Allons, même avec tes vingts ans et tes deux yeux tu ne pourrais me battre," raisonna le pégase, amusé devant tant de prétention.

"Pas si je suis là," ajouta une voix venant du côté.

War apparut, sa masse d'arme dégainée. Il se mit juste à côté d'Eyeone, en protection de Screwball.

"Oh, War. Tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois."

"Ne t'avise pas de toucher une fois de plus à Screwball !" prévint le général blanc.

"Parce que vous pensez m'arrêter à vous deux ?" rigola le pégase. "Un vieillard croulant sous le poids des années et un ancien élève turbulent ?"

"La question que je me poserais plus à ta place," fit la voix de Screwball derrière les deux généraux qui tournèrent leur regards vers elle. "C'est comment venir à bout des cinq mille soldats ici présent ?"

Le pégase pouffa, puis éclata d'un grand rire qui dura plusieurs secondes, avant qu'il ne dise finalement :

"Parce que tu crois que je suis venu tout seul ? À ton avis, à cinq mille contre dix mille, qui l'emportera ?"

La pouliche parvint à se remettre sur ses quatre pattes. Elle souriait à nouveau, essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux tremblements qui secouaient ses pattes arrières .

"Tu mens. Les deux tiers de ton armée ne peuvent pas être au même endroit, ce serait trop risqué. La Nouvelle République est toujours présente, et tu le sais."

Le pégase dévisagea la pouliche.

"Ts... Les jeunes..."

"War, sonne la retraite."

Le général regarda Screwball, surpris.

"Vous croyez ce qu'il dit ?"

"Pas un mot," rassura la pouliche. "Mais la bataille a été gagnée. Inutile de nous attarder ici plus longtemps. Visiblement, l'odeur de la mort attire de grosse mouches."

Elle dit la dernière phrase en fixant le pégase avec un demi-sourire. Puis elle se tourna tranquillement avant de s'en aller, boitant légèrement.

"Au fait," ajouta t-elle en s'éloignant lentement. "Tu me traites de jeune, mais j'étais là à ta naissance, « petit » !"

Elle éclata d'un grand rire, alors que War et Eyeone prirent chacun un cor, War rengainant sa masse d'arme, dans lesquels ils soufflèrent. Deux autres cors se firent entendre plus loin, signalant que Storm et Tree avaient bien reçu et transmit l'ordre.

Effectivement, la bataille se finissaient. Les soldats de l'Empire Solaire avaient été décimés, et les quelques civils encore vivant avaient été passés à la détection des éléments. Une petite dizaines avaient été fait prisonnier.

L'Armée de Discord commença donc à ressortir lentement de la ville désormais en ruine, s'écoulant en un lent flot sur la bande de terre le long de la montagne.

Seuls restaient War et Eyeone, face au général-en-chef qui souriait malgré tout.

"J'aurais bien aimé t'affronter à tes vingts ans Eyeone," reconnu le pégase, avant d'ajouter perfidement : "Au moins tu n'aurais pas fait autant de dégâts en étant du côté de Screwball."

"Je crois que jamais nous ne nous affronterons," sourit le vieux général.

"Quand à toi War, je suis sûr que tu as progressé. Ce sera un vrai plaisir de te vaincre."

Le général blanc serra les dents, le pégase ricanant.

"Ne soyez plus aussi sûr de votre victoire maintenant."

"On verra bien."

Le pégase sourit une dernière fois avant de déployer ses ailes et de s'envoler avec une puissance remarquable.

Les deux généraux le regardèrent s'en aller. La tension sembla comme retomber, et War soupira de soulagement.

"C'est pas passé loin..."

"Je vais aider sa majesté," fit Eyeone en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la ville.

"Je vais voir ce qu'on peut tirer comme information des survivants. Dit à Screwball que je mettrais du temps."

"Compris."

War regarda le vieux général s'éloigner, puis reporta son attention sur la ville. De nombreuses maisons avaient été explosées par la contre-attaque de Screwball. Il ne restait plus grand chose de cette cite que fut autrefois Canterlot. Ancienne capitale, symbole du règne simultané et pacifique des deux sœurs, Luna et Celestia. Son abandon en tant que capitale du pays, et désormais sa chute, montraient bien que l'harmonie s'en était aller entre les deux sœurs.

Avec une certaine mélancolie, War s'enfonça dans la cité. Lui qui avait passé ses premières années ici, voila qu'il était en train de passer entre les corps de ses amis d'enfances, ses enseignants, ses connaissances... Heureusement qu'il ne risquait pas de voir sa famille parmi les cadavres.

Une deuxième tour du palais s'effondra, tombant elle aussi de la falaise, provoquant une étrange explosion. La chambre contenant les corps des éléments de l'harmonie était dans cette tour, et les runes s'étaient activées. Désormais, plus rien ne subsistait du passé de cette ville, si ce n'était des souvenirs.


	18. Chapitre 18 - La Calme Après la Tempête

Chapitre 18 - Le Calme Après la Tempête

"Est-ce que quelqu'un se souvient encore de nous ?"

"Oui. La question est : de la bonne manière ?"

* * *

Dans une clairière non loin Canterlot, deux vieux poneys étaient assis, l'un en face de l'autre. L'un ne paraissait pas son âge, et de fait, c'était une pouliche d'après son apparence. L'autre, au contraire, portait clairement et fièrement ses années.

Screwball et Eyeone se faisaient face. Posé entre eux, un plateau. Une variante des échecs, avec bien plus de pièces. Une ultime partie à la lumière de la nuit, pour ces deux poneys qui aimaient se triturer les méninges. La dernière d'Eyeone.

"Il me semble que tu as des questions à me poser," fit calmement Screwball en déplaçant une de ses pièces. "Je t'écoute. Demandes-moi ce que tu veux."

Le vieux général borgne réfléchit, aussi bien au coup qu'à quelle question poser. On voyait encore au loin les désormais ruines de Canterlot au clair de lune d'une nuit bien entamée. La bataille s'était finie il y a moins de deux heures.

Eyeone déplaça un de ses pions, tout en demandant :

"Pourquoi ne vous a t-il pas abattu ? Il en avait l'occasion, ce n'est pas nous qui pouvions l'arrêter, de quelques façons que ce soit."

Par ce "il", Eyeone sous-entendait le général-en-chef de l'Empire Solaire qui était venu freiner Screwball dans sa folie, et qui l'avait tenu, pour ainsi dire, sous son sabot.

La pouliche sourit. Elle déplaça presque immédiatement une pièce en réponse au mouvement de son adversaire, tout en répondant :

"Aucune idée. Peut-être qu'il cherche un nouveau jouet, puisqu'il a perdu son vieux rival de la Nouvelle République. Après avoir vaincu le Cruel, peut-être se rabat-il sur la Folle."

C'était un nom que Screwball s'amusait à donner aux trois généraux-en-chef : La Folle, le Brut et le Cruel. Chaque nom s'inspirait du tempérament. Screwball en folle, le général-en-chef de l'Empire Solaire en brut, à cause de sa bestialité au combat et sa tendance à toujours chercher le conflit, et feu celui de la Nouvelle République Lunarienne en cruel, pour ses méthodes contraires à l'éthique de tout un chacun.

"Ou peut-être simplement ne voulait-il pas forcer mon père à participer lui-même à la guerre," ajouta la pouliche avec un petit rire pendant que son adversaire jouait.

"Après tout," reconnu le vieillard, "les dirigeants de factions restent dans l'ombre. Si une armée est amenée à en utiliser un, cela montre qu'elle est en mauvais point. Et je ne pense pas que l'Empire sait pour votre père, majesté."

"Ce serait regrettable qu'il le sache," fit Screwball en se grattant le menton tout en jouant. "Mais je suis contente, j'ai réussi à attirer suffisamment son attention pour qu'il vienne jusqu'ici. C'est plus que ce que je pouvais espérer."

Les deux opposants restèrent un moment silencieux, à jouer simplement leurs coups. Eyeone connaissait plutôt bien le jeu de sa dirigeante. Avancer sur les plates-bandes de l'ennemi, l'énerver, faire de grand sacrifice, pour au final mener l'attaque là où il s'y attendait le moins. Elle faisait la guerre comme elle jouait.

Au moment même où Screwball fit tomber une de ses pièces maitresse, Eyeone réalisa quelque chose d'amusant : Leur jeu ressemblait exactement à la position actuelle de la guerre. Eyeone en Empire Solaire, en supériorité numérique et possédant plus de pièces puissantes et de terrain, et Screwball représentant le reste des opposants. Ce pion isolé était sans doutes la résistance, là-bas, ce très petit regroupement de pièce mal organisé, la Nouvelle République, et au centre l'Armée de Discord, compact, en sous-nombre par rapport à l'Empire, mais menaçant tout de même.

Cette constatation arracha un sourire au vieux général. La pouliche l'avait-elle fait volontairement ? Il leva son œil unique vers son adversaire, chose rare lors de leurs parties. La pouliche le regardait aussi. Lorsque leur regards se croisèrent, elle gloussa. Bien évidemment que c'était volontaire.

"Puisque tu t'en vas, tu ne verras pas la fin de la guerre, pas vrai ?" susurra Screwball. "Je ne te garantis pas que ce sera exact."

Elle lui proposait donc d'assister à la fin de la guerre ici-même, sur ce plateau. Soit alors, cela allait être plus qu'une partie dans ce cas. Le vieux général se redressa et fit craquer ses os usés, un sourire se dessinant sur sa face ridée, reportant son attention sur le plateau.

Le dernier mouvement représentait la chute de Canterlot. Ils se trouvaient donc dans l'instant actuel.

Les pièces se mirent en mouvement sous les coups des deux joueurs, mais les mouvements ne parurent pas cohérent. Du moins, ils l'auraient été pour n'importe qui, mais Eyeone comprenait le jeu de la petite. Cependant, certaines choses l'étonnaient quelques peu : le pion solitaire qu'il pensait pourtant être a résistance venait d'être rejoint par une pièce assez importante de la supposée Armée de Discord. Et quel était donc ce petit regroupement en haut ? Il y avait un petit renforcement de pièce vers ce qu'Eyeone reconnaissait comme l'Empire de Cristal, et une pièce solitaire. Cette dernière représentait sans doutes Sombra, et peut-être que le petit attroupement était la position de Spike ?

"Comment savez-vous ce genre de choses, majesté ?" ne put s'empêcher de demander le vieux général.

"Ce ne sont que des suppositions et prévisions. Mais pour l'instant, je pense être juste. D'ici deux coup par contre, je pense entrer dans le faux. Et puis, après tout, je ne peux pas attaquer mes propres pièces."

Le général soupira, déçu.

"Il faut croire que je n'étais pas né pour voir la fin de cette guerre."

"En effet," commenta la pouliche. Puis elle posa sa tête sur un sabot, regardant le plateau, réfléchissant. "De toutes façons, quelque chose cloche. Je sens que mon plan va bientôt se retrouver compromis. Il doit y avoir une donnée que je n'ai pas prise en compte..."

"Laquelle à votre avis ?"

"Aucune idée..." soupira Screwball. "La stupidité de l'Empire Solaire, la trahison, Spike, Sombra, la résistance, nos recherches sur les éléments de l'harmonie, la nomination d'un nouveau général-en-chef par Luna similaire au précédent..."

La pouliche s'arrêta soudainement, son regard divaguant sur le côté. Elle fronça les sourcils et se redressa. Puis, elle murmura plus pour elle-même que pour Eyeone :

"Je ne peux pas attaquer mes propres pièces..."

Le vieux général regardait la dirigeante, étonné, et assez impatient de voir ce qu'elle venait de comprendre.

La pouliche saisit alors les pièces de la résistance et de la Nouvelle République et les rassembla. Puis sortit de nul part un genre de pièce qu'Eyeone n'avait jamais vu, et la plaça avec le nouvel attroupement.

"Après tout, pourquoi pas... ?" fit-elle en se rongeant un sabot tout en fixant le plateau.

Elle était en pleine réflexion intense, semblant à la fois anxieuse et excitée. Eyeone se faisait le plus discret possible pour la laisser dans ses pensées. Après un moment de silence, finalement Screwball remit les pièces comme avant tout en disant :

"Non, non... Je suppose trop."

Elle rigola un peu.

"Mais ce serait amusant que ça se passe comme ça. Je crois que je me laisse un peu trop entrainer par mon envie d'être surprise, et je me met à prévoir l'impossible. On arrête ?"

Le vieux général approuva. Tant pis si cette partie n'était pas finie, après tout.

"N'aviez-vous pas des questions à me poser, majesté ?"

"Hmmm... Non. À la base, je voulais juste te titiller un peu, au sujet de ta nièce par exemple, mais je pense que je vais m'abstenir. Ce n'est pas les jouets qui vont manquer dans les prochains jours."

Elle prononça la dernière phrase avec un petit sourire.

"Alors j'ai encore quelque chose à vous demander."

"Je te l'ai dit, demande ce que tu veux."

"Que voulez-vous faire des éléments ?"

"Moi qui croyait que ce serait ta première question."

Screwball repoussa légèrement le plateau et s'étendit en arrière, s'allongeant sur le sol, le regard dans les étoiles. Ce ciel, qui ne changeait pas malgré les années, gardait quand même le pouvoir de la calmer. Elle se sentait épuisée après la bataille. Ses blessures avaient été guéries, mais son corps restait fragile, et son esprit avait pris un sacré coup lorsqu'il avait cédé à la folie. C'est pour cela qu'elle était plus calme ce soir, voir même presque normale. Elle cherchait à l'être.

"Sais-tu ce qui est arrivé à mon père ?" demanda t-elle d'une voix assez vague.

"Il a disparu il y a trois mille ans," répondit le général, un peu intrigué par la question.

"Pas tout à fait," nuança la pouliche. "Mais ça, personne à part moi le sait. J'étais la seule présente ce jour là. Il y a 2983 ans pour être exact, je compte les années depuis ce jour."

Screwball remonta dans ses souvenirs. Des souvenirs qu'elle gardait toujours prêt d'elle, car ils représentaient tous ses buts.

Elle se revoyait trotter après de cette grande silhouette pourtant voûtée par une sorte de tristesse omniprésente. Ce Draconequus. Le dernier. Son père. Le paysage était flou dans son souvenir tellement elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui.

"Papa !" hurlait la petite pouliche désespérément. "Mais où tu vas ? Attends-moi papa !"

Mais il marchait vite. Trop vite. Screwball, encore jeune d'âge, peinait à le rattraper.

Soudain, il s'arrêta brusquement, sa fille le heurtant, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

Après s'être remise du choc, elle contourna son père et vint s'asseoir devant lui, devant lever sa petite tête très haute pour pouvoir regarder celle de son père.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas papa ? Pourquoi tu m'ignores tout le temps ?"

Discord ne la regardait pas, il avait le regard braqué sur le bâtiment à une centaine de mètres de lui, une ferme rouge. C'était une des rares fois qu'il revenait à Ponyville depuis la mort de Fluttershy, d'habitude il passait son temps seul, à l'écart de la ville, et Screwball le cherchait sans cesses. Pour une fois, elle l'avait trouvé alors qu'il se rendait à Ponyville.

On entendit un cri au loin, un pleur. Discord se fit à lui-même :

"Alors ça y est... La dernière est morte... Applejack."

Screwball tourna la tête vers la ferme, curieuse de savoir ce que son père voulait dire. Puis elle entendit un petit "pouf" magique derrière elle, et quand elle se retourna, son père avait de nouveau disparu.

"Papa..." se lamenta la pouliche, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle passait son temps à lui courir après, il l'ignorait sans cesse, ne semblait même pas faire attention à elle. Elle en avait assez d'être rejetée par sa seule famille, ce père qui ne semblait pas la voir.

Une détonation tinta aux oreilles de Screwball. Elle tourna les yeux et aperçut de la fumée en provenance du sud, de l'Everfree Forest. Très vite, la fumée se transforma en flamme, et les flammes en véritable incendie qui commença à consumer la forêt entière. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait attiré l'attention de Screwball. Juste avant la fumée, elle avait vu un reflet arc-en-ciel s'élever de la forêt. Elle était presque sûr que cela venait de là où l'arbre de l'harmonie se trouvait.

Ce fut confirmé plus tard lorsqu'on annonça que l'arbre semblait avoir été calciné. Mais personne n'avait vu le reflet arc-en-ciel, ni le lieu de départ du feu, et Screwball garda ça pour elle. De toutes façons, elle était mal vue à Ponyville, tout comme son père depuis la mort des éléments.

Eyeone se racla poliment la gorge. Screwball s'était perdue dans ses pensées durant plusieurs minutes après son récit. Reprenant conscience du présent, elle sourit, toujours allongée, regardant désormais la lune au dessus de sa tête.

"Mon père a disparu en même temps que l'arbre, et en même temps que le dernier élément de l'harmonie," continua la pouliche. "Pour moi, l'arbre est encore en vie, et il retient mon père prisonnier."

"Pourquoi ferait-il cela ?"

"Mon père est un danger pour l'équilibre et l'harmonie. Les éléments morts, l'arbre a sans doutes jugé que plus rien ne retenait mon père de semer à nouveau le chaos, alors il l'a enfermé et emmené loin avec lui."

"Vous parlez de l'arbre comme si il était vivant..."

"C'est sans doutes le cas. Quelque chose d'aussi puissant doit pouvoir contenir un genre de conscience, ou une notion de danger."

"Donc votre père serait enfermé par l'arbre ?"

"Exactement. Et je suis certaine que si j'arrive à rassembler les représentants des éléments, en ces temps troublés, l'arbre leur montrera l'accès aux pierres pour qu'ils rétablissent l'harmonie à Equestria. Qui dit pierres, dit arbre, et qui dit arbre, dit mon père."

Tout en parlant, Screwball tendit le sabot vers la lune, semblant vouloir l'atteindre.

"Et quand j'aurais libéré mon père, je lui offrirais Equestria sur un plateau. Un pays prêt à subir tout le chaos dont Discord est capable, sans aucune possibilité de s'y opposer."

"Et que ferrez-vous des éléments alors ? Et de l'arbre ?"

"Je les brulerais moi-même. Pour m'avoir privé de mon père si longtemps."

Un petit silence. Temps durant lequel Eyeone s'allongea à son tour, sur son ventre, respirant tranquillement, sentant sa fin arriver.

"Si vous me permettez, majesté..." souffla le vieux général, se doutant qu'il arrivait dans un terrain sensible. "Votre père étant le dernier de son espèce, comment pouvez-vous être sa fille tout en étant une pouliche ? A-t-il eu une compagne ?"

Le sourire de Screwball devint une grimace.

"Je suis sa fille, mais pas vraiment au sens où le commun des poneys l'entend. Il n'a pas eu de compagne, mais une amie. Une très bonne amie. À sa mort, il est entré dans une sorte de colère, sans personne sur qui la déverser."

La pouliche fit une petite pause, elle ne racontait pas souvent cette histoire, puis reprit :

"Alors une vague de chaos s'est propagée autour de lui, pour relâcher sa rage. Une petite pouliche sans nom passait par là, faible, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. La vague de chaos l'a pénétrée sans aucun mal et a été jusqu'à modifier son être, sa pensée, et même sa durée de vie. Elle oublia tout de sa vie passée. Elle était désormais partisane de ce grand Draconequus, fille du chaos. Touchée par une rage chaotique, elle préfèrerait donc l'annihilation pure et simple de toute choses au chaos même. Elle s'appellerait maintenant Screwball, et considèrerait le responsable de cette magnifique métamorphose comme son géniteur."

Eyeone médita un peu ces paroles, allongé dans l'herbe. Certaines choses devenaient plus claires à présent. Le but de Screwball derrière cette soudaine participation à la guerre, la recherche des éléments. Tant de choses. Il pouvait partir l'esprit tranquille maintenant qu'il avait ces réponses. D'ailleurs il était en train de partir. Il sentait son cœur ralentir doucement, sa respiration faiblir.

Screwball roula sur le côté, se mettant sur son flanc, observant l'herbe sous le clair de lune d'un air distrait. Elle soupira tout en affichant un sourire un peu déçu.

"En y repensant, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne m'aime pas... Je dois lui rappeler son amie perdue... "

Eyeone n'entendit qu'à moitié cette phrase. Son esprit déjà s'embrumait. Il garda la tête levée quelques instant, disant :

"Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de vous dire adieu, majesté."

La pouliche cligna des yeux affichant une expression neutre.

"Adieu dans ce cas, mon vieux Eyeone."

Le général posa sa tête sur ses pattes croisées, fermant son œil.

"Ce fut un plaisir de servir à vos côtés."

Un coin de la bouche de Screwball se releva un peu, tandis qu'elle jouait avec un brin d'herbe.

Après quelques instants de silence, Screwball sembla se souvenir d'une chose. Elle se redressa et se mit assise.

"Au fait, tu voudrais savoir ce qui a déclenché cette guerre ?"

Pas de réponses. La respiration du vieux borgne s'était arrêtée depuis quelques secondes déjà. La pouliche eut un sourire navré.

"Dommage, je pense que cela t'aurait intéressé..."

À quelques lieux de Canterlot, dans un lieu davantage couvert par les nuages que celui où Eyeone s'était éteint, deux silhouettes un peu trop grandes volaient au dessus de la forêt. Elle se rapprochaient de la terre. L'une d'elle se sépara en deux, une partie basse soudainement comme larguée, alors que l'autre plongea brusquement et heurta violemment le sol. La deuxième grande silhouette atterrit non-loin, plus doucement.

Deux pégases portant deux autres poneys. Blessé, l'un des pégases n'avait pas pu tenir plus longtemps son bagage et avait lâché son passager, avant de tomber à son tour d'épuisement.

Le poney largué se releva sans trop de difficultés et vint voir son compère, rejoint par les deux autres.

Dans l'obscurité du ciel couvert, on ne distinguait que de vagues formes. Deux pégases, un terrestre, et une licorne.

Le pégase ayant chuté semblait avoir du mal à se relever. Et les deux autres étaient également blessés. Seul le licorne paraissait indemne.

Les trois compagnons aidèrent le pégase à s'asseoir contre un arbre. Le terrestre ramassa quelques brindilles et alluma un feu tandis que le pégase et le licorne s'adossaient également à un arbre.

Des petites flammes montèrent.

"Jamais un soir sans feu, pas vrai ?" rigola faiblement le pégase blessé.

"Comme toujours Twinkle," répondit le terrestre avec un sourire.

Dans la lumière dansante du feu, les blessures se révélaient. Le premier pégase, Twinkle, était gravement touché à la tête, le sang avait laissé un importante trace sur son crâne et son cou. Sa crinière elle-même était entachée.

Le terrestre, quant à lui, portait d'importantes contusions, dont certaines saignaient encore.

Le deuxième pégase arborait plusieurs blessures et plaies profondes.

Et le licorne n'était qu'éraflé à certains endroits. Rien de grave.

Ils avaient été attaqués lorsqu'ils essayaient de s'enfuir de Canterlot. Tout ne s'était pas vraiment bien passé pour eux, pourtant de simples habitants de l'ancienne ville.

Le terrestre s'adossa à son tour à un arbre. Tous faisaient face au feu crépitant, le regard perdu pour la plupart dans les flammes.

"Et maintenant... ?" demanda finalement le terrestre.

"Comme chaque soir, bien sûr !" sourit le licorne, les yeux fermés.

Sa corne s'illumina, et une vieille guitare apparut dans ses sabots.

Les trois autres sourirent à leur tour.

"Une dernière fois," toussa Twinkle. "Le ciel se dégage, on voit les étoiles."

Le licorne commença doucement à jouer, entonnant un petit chant, les paupières closes. Puis il laissa la voix au deuxième pégase, qui chantait le mieux. Le premier couplet se chantait seul. Une vieille musique en souvenir des nuits passées dans cette grande et magnifique ville qu'était Canterlot, sous les étoiles et la lune, dans la quiétude et le bonheur. Le premier couplet évoquait les soirées d'hiver, le bruit du vent dans la forêt en bas, les chutes de neige recouvrant les maisons et se reflétant à la lumière de l'astre nocturne.

Le premier refrain, parlant de la chanson elle-même et des soirées passées à la chanter, sans tenir compte du temps qui s'écoulait. Les quatre amis l'entonnèrent en chœur, comme ils le faisaient tout le temps. Leur voix étaient brisée par la fatigue et les blessures, mais aussi par l'émotion de ne plus jamais revoir un jour cette cité au temps de sa gloire, la fin de leur vie passée.

Deuxième couplet, rappelant la beauté des lumières de la ville, les âtres de cheminées, et les traditionnels feux devant lesquels les quatre amis se réunissaient. Le pégase continua doucement de chanter sur l'air de guitare du licorne.

Deuxième refrain. À nouveau, tous chantaient à l'unisson. Mais le dénommé Twinkle s'était tût. Il ne chantait plus. Cela n'arrêta pas la chanson pour autant.

Le refrain, cette fois ci chanté plus lentement et uniquement par le pégase, d'une voix plus douce et calme.

À nouveau le refrain, et cette fois-ci dit trois fois, pour la conclusion de la chanson. Mais déjà, dès le premier refrain, le terrestre ne chantait plus, lui aussi. Il ne restait que le pégase et le licorne pour finir ces trois refrains.

Et le pégase finit à son tour par se taire à la fin du deuxième. Le licorne chanta donc le dernier seul, concluant la chanson dans un dernier mouvement de guitare. D'habitude ils sifflaient et applaudissaient à la fin de la chanson, et quelques habitués qui venaient les voir faisaient de même. Alors le licorne applaudit, tout en lançant d'une voix qu'il voulait joyeuse :

"On en aura vécu des bons moments, pas vrai ?"

Pas de réponses. Le licorne sourit pourtant, les yeux fermés, posant sa guitare près de lui. La lumière du feu commença doucement à baisser.

"Au moins nous pourrons nous targuer d'avoir vécu dans la plus belle cité d'Equestria."

Le feu s'éteignit dans un ultime crépitement. Le licorne ouvrit alors les yeux. Une ombre semblait approcher d'eux discrètement, sans doute attirée par la lumière qui s'était maintenant éclipsée. Il s'écoula plusieurs instants durant lesquels les seules choses à se passer furent la silhouette qui ne fit qu'approcher avec précaution le petit groupe, et les braises du feu qui s'estompaient à leur tour.

Le premier sur son chemin était Twinkle. Après une hésitation, le poney toucha l'épaule du pégase. Ce dernier bascula d'un seul coup sur le côté, s'écrasant lourdement le sol.

"Un peu de respect pour mes amis je vous prie," fit le licorne d'une voix calme et douce.

"Ils sont morts," annonça l'ombre d'une voix grave, semblant malgré tout désolée.

"Je le sais bien." sourit tristement la licorne. "Jamais ils ne m'auraient laissés chanter seul."

"Désolé."

"Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Rien ne pouvait les sauver de cette folie. C'est déjà un miracle que je m'en sois sorti..."

L'ombre s'approcha du licorne qui n'avait pas bougée d'un poil.

"Vous êtes une licorne ?" demanda t-elle sans le brusquer.

"Oui, bien que je préfère qu'on le dise au masculin. Et vous?"

"Pégase. Vous pourriez faire un peu de lumière que je puisse rallumer ce feu?"

"Je ne sais pas faire de lumière. Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est."

Le licorne, puisque c'était l'habitude des habitants de Canterlot de le mettre au masculin, leva les yeux vers l'ombre. La lune se refléta dans ses pupilles, révélant des yeux aux iris et pupilles totalement blancs.

"Vous êtes aveugle?"

"Comme je vous le dis, c'est un miracle que je m'en sois sorti."

"Bon, et bien je crois que nous resterons dans le noir alors," conclu le pégase en s'asseyant. "Comment vous appelez-vous ?"

"Apple Flower. Et vous ?"

"Sentry Way. Vous étiez habitant de Canterlot ?"

"Allons, vous n'avez pas entendu la chanson ? Qui d'autre chanterait ainsi ?"

Le pégase soupira.

"C'est juste. Désolé d'avoir demandé. J'allais pour rendre visite à un cousin quand j'ai vu que la ville était complètement ravagée. Cela n'a pas dû être facile, pas vrai ?"

Le licorne se contenta de faire un geste large.

"Regardez autour de vous. Je suis entouré de mes amis. J'ai passé leurs derniers instants avec eux, dans la même bonne ambiance que chaque soir. Que puis-je demander de plus ? Et vous, que faites-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas allé voir votre cousin ?"

"Je l'ai trouvé," fit Sentry. "C'était votre ami terrestre."

"Et bien désolé dans ce cas," répondit Apple Flower d'une voix calme et posée.

"Il n'y a pas de mal. On est tous dans le même bateau, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

Apple Flower arqua un sourcil et leva les yeux vers Sentry. Ce dernier se rendit compte alors de son petit bafouillage et s'apprêta à s'excuser, mais le licorne l'en dissuada d'un geste avant de répondre.

"La guerre affecte tout le monde, c'est comme ça. Vous faites quoi dans la vie ?"

"J'étais soldat... Un des gardes de la capitale de la Nouvelle République."

"Étais ?"

"J'en ai eu assez de leur façon un peu trop... immorale de traiter leur sujets. Je croyais que ça allait s'arranger avec la mort du général-en-chef, et voila que Luna nomme cet ignoble pégase à sa place. Il est aussi cruel que l'ancien, et en plus c'est un fourbe qui cache son jeu !"

Sentry cracha de dégout par terre.

"Je crois bien que je vais rejoindre la résistance. Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire ?"

"En premier lieu enterrer mes amis. Après, je n'en ai aucune idée, mais peut-être rejoindre la résistance. Quitte à repartir de zéro, autant que ce soit du côté libre."

Le silence s'installa. Les deux poneys restèrent assis dans le noir. Tout était calme. Rien ne laissait douter qu'un massacre s'était produit à quelques lieux d'ici il y avait à peine trois heures.

Sentry frissonna et se frotta les ailes pour se réchauffer, avant de se lever, grommelant :

"Bon, je crois que je vais quand même tenter de rallumer ce feu dans l'obscurité."


	19. Chapitre 19 - Nouvelles et Blocage

Chapitre 19 - Nouvelles et blocage

"Mais pourquoi la guerre ?"

"Pour le pouvoir. Pour qui règnera sur Equestria."

* * *

Le matin commençait à se lever sur Equestria. Le soleil, dont tout le monde finissait presque par oublier que c'était Celestia qui le dirigeait, répandit doucement sa chaleur sur le pays, sans tenir compte des camps, des massacres et des morts de la nuit passé. Dans cette lumière, Canterlot semblait avoir désormais prit plusieurs millénaires d'un seul coup tant ses bâtiments étaient en ruines.

Side tournait en rond dans sa tente, faisant les cent pas. Elle n'avait pas dormit de la nuit. Elle ne devait pas dormir cette nuit ! Deux mille soldats sous son commandement, elle avait préparé quelque chose pour eux, qui devait arriver cette nuit, et rien ! Pas le moindre signe ! En plus, la bataille était maintenant finie depuis plusieurs heures, et l'autre partie de l'armée n'était toujours pas revenue. Ce n'était pas normal.

Elle avait pourtant bien annoncer à l'Empire Solaire que deux mille soldats attendraient ici. C'était une cible de choix, l'occasion de porter un grand coup à l'Armée de Discord. Ils devaient attaquer !

Un cor retentit. Puis un second, mais différent. Side s'arrêta brusquement, ouvrant grand les yeux, surprise. Elle se précipita hors de sa tente et chercha du regard d'où cela venait. Les soldats étaient en effervescence, ils se réveillaient et se préparaient à la va-vite. Si le premier cor était effectivement celui de l'Empire Solaire, comme Side l'avait prévu, le second n'était clairement pas celui attendu. La Nouvelle République Lunarienne attaquait également.

"Préparez-vous plus vite que ça !" leur hurla Side, prenant son rôle de générale. Quelque chose cafouillait une fois de plus dans son plan, et elle devait réagir vite. "Je veux la moitié des soldats sur le front est, et l'autre à l'ouest !"

Sans doute une mauvaise coïncidence. La Nouvelle République avait dû avoir vent de l'attaque de Canterlot et s'était dit que les soldats en retrait seraient une proie de choix. Ou bien...

Mais ce n'était pas le temps de se poser ce genre de questions. L'attaque était imminente, et ils étaient désormais pris entre deux feux.

Elle n'avait aucune troupe spécialisée, presque pas de pégases, et aucune licorne. Tous avaient été réquisitionnés pour l'attaque.

Le vrombissement des sabots sur l'ouest et l'est indiqua que les deux armées chargeaient. Simultanément.

"On y est presque."

"On sait," répondit Blackhoof un peu las. "On y est tous déjà allé."

Archer ne releva pas.

Ils marchaient dans une plaine enneigée. La journée s'entamait petit à petit, le reflet du soleil sur la toundra donnant l'impression d'un surplus de lumière. En face d'eux, pas très loin, de grandes montagnes, à croire que le paysage n'était constitué que de ça ici, des plaines neigeuses et des montagnes.

Archer marchait en tête, Blackhoof suivait, portant un Moon toujours inconscient, et Lemon fermait la marche, la tête basse et le moral à plat.

"On est arrivé plus vite que je ne le croyais," commenta Archer, tentant de trouver quelque chose de positif.

L'atmosphère était plutôt mauvaise depuis la veille au soir, lorsque Stary et Ice n'étaient pas réapparues, et quand Moon s'était subitement évanouit. Lemon était clairement la plus affectée, elle d'habitude si joyeuse. Blackhoof restait ferme, même si l'on sentait qu'il n'était pas indifférent à la situation. Et Archer menait, comme toujours, sans cette fois-ci une grande conviction, malgré le fait qu'elle soit habitué à perdre des poneys.

Ils entrèrent dans un défilé entre deux falaises. Continuant sur quelques mètres, puis faisait un coude, semblant s'arrêter sur un mur.

Archer souleva un petit rocher et appuya sur un genre de mécanisme situé en dessous, confondu avec la terre. Puis elle reposa le rocher à sa place et leva la tête vers le mur.

"Six," dit-elle simplement.

Un petit silence, cinq secondes précisément, et le mur sur la gauche sembla pivoter doucement sur le côté, ouvrant un large passage. Deux poneys, une licorne et un terrestre, se tenaient derrière, une expression neutre ne laissant transparaitre aucune émotion sur leur visage.

"Archer Arrows, Black, Lemon Square et Moon Help," énonça la ponette beige sans que rien ne lui soit demandé. "Nous venons transmettre un message de la part de la résistance à Spike."

Les deux poneys s'échangèrent un regard, avant de faire volte-face et de s'enfoncer dans le tunnel. Les trois autres leur emboitèrent le pas.

Tel était le protocole pour entrer dans cette base. Le nombre était un mot de passe, inspiré des six Éléments de l'Harmonie. Et il fallait s'annoncer de sa propre initiative, puis expliquer la raison de sa venu. Si une parole différente était proférée, la garde rappliquait immédiatement.

Les parois constituées de glace séculaire et de roches gelées donnaient à cet endroit un air de ruine antique. Il s'agissait en fait d'une cavité naturelle qui avait été taillée probablement par une ancienne civilisation, équestre ou autre, et que la résistance s'était appropriée sans vraiment savoir qu'en faire. L'utilité en avait été démontrée lors de l'évacuation de l'Empire de Cristal, où on avait pu y loger sans problèmes la moitié de la population.

La grotte était grande. Les anciens habitants avaient crée de nombreuses galeries et maisons, suffisamment pour abriter une société riche et complète. Bien sûr, une partie avait été perdue sous les effets de l'âge, mais de récent travaux, effectués notamment par les réfugiés, permettaient d'y retrouver accès progressivement.

Le plus somptueux restait la grande salle dans laquelle le petit groupe déboucha. Assez vaste pour y caser des maisons et des rues avec largement la place de passer,. Un plafond dont la hauteur équivalait, selon certain, à la plus haute tour du palais de Canterlot. Et au fond, un grand temple fait uniquement de glace.

De nombreux poneys se tenaient là. Et, rigueur d'un tel édifice gelé depuis des siècles, tous portaient divers vêtements chauds, écharpes, gants pour sabots, etc.

Des tentes également étaient dressées en ligne droite, et devant certaines se trouvaient des poneys en train de vaquer à leurs occupations, de discuter.

Bien peu étaient inactifs. Le travail ne manquait pas en un tel lieu, et chacun était mis à contribution.

"Veuillez attendre ici," informa leur guide terrestre. "Nous allons prévenir le Grand et Honorable Spike, le Brave et Glorieux, de votre venu."

"Si je puis me permettre," interrompit Blackhoof alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à s'en aller. "Notre ami s'est évanoui, et il aurait besoin d'être examiné."

La licorne s'arrêta alors que le terrestre continuait. Elle se retourna vers Blackhoof et changea de direction, indiquant d'un geste :

"Suivez-moi dans ce cas."

Le poney gris portant son bagage se mit à sa suite tout en demandant :

"Vous n'avez pas eu la visite d'une licorne bleue ou d'une ponette blanche par hasard ?"

"Rien du tout."

Blackhoof se mordit la lèvre, jetant un regard inquiet à Lemon. Les yeux verts de la jument rose semblaient vides d'émotion. Si cela continuait, cette situation allait finir par devenir dangereuse pour le mental de la ponette.

"Lemon, va te reposer," lui fit Archer d'un ton ferme.

La ponette rose obtempéra sans dire un mot et suivit Blackhoof en silence et tous deux disparurent dans un couloir, guidés par la licorne.

Le poney terrestre se dirigea vers le temple et disparu à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait pas de portes, juste une voute béante taillée à-même la glace, qui s'enfonçait en un long tunnel sombre dans la montagne.

Archer relâcha toute le tension qu'elle avait accumulé, soupirant un grand coup de soulagement. Rehaussant légèrement son chapeau sur sa tête, elle se remit droite lorsque des bruits de pas imposants se firent entendre.

Le terrestre ressortit du tunnel, suivit par Spike, le dragon. Toujours aussi imposant, voir même d'avantage dans cet endroit confiné, le dragon abordait néanmoins un sourire bienveillant. Il s'avança vers la ponette, salué respectueusement par les poneys alentours lorsqu'il passait devant eux.

Archer s'inclina devant le dragon, mais celui tonna d'une voix chaleureuse :

"Allons, pas de ça entre résistant Archer."

"Pourtant c'est bien ce que font les autres," rétorqua l'intéressée avec un sourire, toujours la tête inclinée.

"J'ai beau leur dire d'arrêter, ils se croient toujours mes sujets, que veux-tu," rigola Spike. "Mais toi, tu n'as pas fait parti de l'Empire de Cristal, alors relève donc la tête !"

Archer obéit et regarda le dragon dans les yeux, toujours souriante. Elle connaissait l'histoire de Spike. Vieux de trois mille ans, probablement celui qui avait le mieux connu les Éléments de leur vivants pour avoir été l'assistant d'un d'entre eux. D'aucun raconte qu'il était assez étourdit dans sa jeunesse, maladroit et assez farceur. Mais en trois millénaires, il avait gagné en sagesse. Ceci lui avait permis de diriger l'Empire de Cristal à la mort de sa princesse, les habitants l'appréciaient déjà, et ce fut probablement l'endroit le plus vivable sur cette terre, y compris durant ces cinq cents dernières années, malgré la guerre.

Spike fronça cependant un peu les sourcils.

"Tu sembles soucieuse, des problèmes pendant le voyage ?"

"En quelques sortes," grimaça Archer. "Mais ce n'est pas le plus important actuellement. Il faut que je te parle, de préférence seul à seul."

Le dragon regarda autour de lui. Les poneys étaient toujours à leurs occupations, et ne semblaient pas se soucier d'eux outre mesure. Spike comprenait pourquoi Archer voulait lui parler seul, quelque chose d'important sans doutes, et elle soupçonnait ses anciens sujets d'être de potentiels espions. Il ferma les yeux, mécontent qu'on doute ainsi de ceux qui avaient été au centre de ses préoccupations durant tant d'années, mais il reconnu que les doutes d'Archer étaient justifiés en de pareils temps.

"Bien, dans ce cas."

Le dragon prit délicatement la ponette dans une de ses grosse patte et la souleva comme si elle ne pesait rien, avant de faire volte-face et de retourner dans le temple.

L'obscurité. L'humidité. Le froid. Les barreaux d'une cage. L'attente de la mort. Tant de choses que Stary avait prié pour ne pas retrouver. Et pourtant elle était maintenant enfermée dans une cage, dans un quelconque sous-sol de la Nouvelle République Lunarienne.

La cage était petite, même pas la place pour qu'elle tienne debout. Alors elle était assise, fixant le sol d'un air absent, les yeux écarquillés, alors que des cris lui parvenaient au loin. Les cris d'Ice. Ils l'avaient emmené peu de temps après leur capture pour l'interroger.

Ice avait été choisie car elle n'était qu'une simple terrestre, ce n'était donc pas grave si l'interrogatoire "l'abîmait" un peu. Stary, une licorne, était une prisonnière avec un peu plus de valeur à leurs yeux, surtout avec son niveau en magie.

Un dispositif avait d'ailleurs été fixé sur sa corne pour l'empêcher d'utiliser sa magie. Elle était complètement coincée. Seule, dans cette cage posée dans un couloir souterrain. Il n'y avait qu'un garde au bout du couloir, tranquillement assoupi sur sa table. Comment pouvait-il dormir si paisiblement avec en fond les cris déchirant d'une Ice qu'on torturait ?

Stary trembla de tout son corps, de froid et de terreur. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se réchauffer en se frictionnant le corps avec ses pattes avant, mais rien n'y fit.

Des longues minutes, peut-être même une heure, s'écoulèrent avant que les cris d'Ice ne cessent, ce qui fit grandir l'inquiétude de Stary. Mais les gardes revinrent quelques secondes plus tard avec la ponette qu'ils jetèrent sans ménagement dans la cage à droit de celle de Stary, avant de la refermer.

La licorne se précipita contre les barreaux de sa cage pour examiner son amie, constatant avec effrois l'état pitoyable dans lequel Ice se trouvait.

Elle respirait à peine, les yeux fermés. Elle portait nombre d'horribles marques sur tout son corps, certaines saignant et entachant son pelage blanc et sa crinière. Des bleus recouvraient son corps de la tête aux sabots, un œil poché. Un liquide se trouvait aussi dans le bas de son dos, révélant que les soldats n'avaient visiblement pas fait que l'interroger.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait !?" s'horrifia Stary.

Les soldats ne l'écoutaient pas, repartant déjà, commentant avec des rires gars :

"Dommage qu'elle n'ait rien dit."

"On peut jamais rien en tirer de toutes façons, à part des cris."

"Il faut la soigner !" hurla la licorne en tapant sur les barreaux.

Ils tournèrent à l'angle du souterrain, s'éloignant à grand renfort de rires, laissant Stary désespérément seule avec Ice, au bord de l'inconscience. La licorne tenta comme elle put de réconforter son amie.

"Ice, parle-moi, dit quelque chose."

La ponette étalée au sol souffla une phrase :

"J-J'ai réussi... à ne rien leur dire..."

Elle tenta un sourire qui ne fit qu'horrifier davantage la licorne. Elle avait tenu pour la résistance, pour la sécurité des autres. Elle ne les avait pas trahis malgré les horreurs qu'elle avait enduré. Oui, elle avait de quoi être fière. Oui, c'était admirable. Mais à ce moment, Stary n'avait envie de lui dire qu'une chose : Qu'elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas tenir, de dire ce qu'elle savait, d'arrêter cette souffrance. Mais comment lui dire après tout ce qu'elle avait subit ? Et puis, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il fallait réfléchir, c'était faible comme manière de penser, mais l'état de total désespoir dans lequel Stary se trouvait en était la cause et la poussait à réfléchir à des choses insensées, juste pour essayer de s'en sortir.

"C'est..." hésita Stary, les larmes aux yeux. "C'est très bien Ice, bravo."

Silence.

"Ice ?"

La ponette ne répondit pas, ayant sombré dans l'inconscience.

Stary constata qu'il y avait pire que d'être seule. Être avec une amie à l'agonie, à moins de deux mètres, sans pouvoir l'aider.

Des soldats vinrent éteindre la seule torche au bout du couloir, simulant une nuit qu'Ice ne passerait peut-être pas. Dans l'obscurité totale, Stary resta pendant un long moment, un nombre incalculable d'heures, assise, sans bouger, ne fermant pas les yeux, fixant ce sol, qu'elle ne distinguait pas, devant elle, dans un silence pesant. Elle avait froid, mais n'y fit même pas attention. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas perdre espoir, mais c'était au dessus de ses forces.

L'arrivé des soldats, dans un grand fracas et avec de la lumière, fut presque une bénédiction pour elle. Enfin il se passait quelque chose. Elle n'avait pas dormi, du moins elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

Les soldats approchèrent de sa cage. Son tour était-il venu ? Elle jeta un regard dans la cage voisine. Ice n'avait pas bougé. Elle ne respirait plus, son corps figé dans la position où les soldats l'avaient jetée. Elle n'avait pas passé la nuit.

Mais les soldats ne vinrent pas ouvrir la cage de Stary pour l'emmener. Non, ils ouvrirent celle sur la gauche de la licorne et y jetèrent un autre poney. Ils refermèrent la cage et s'approchèrent de celle de Stary.

"Tient," aboya un soldat en lui envoyant un bol rempli d'une purée infâme à travers une ouverture prévue à cette effet. Au moins le bol n'avait pas été renversé. Il envoya à la suite un autre bol, rempli d'eau cette fois, dont le contenu se renversa un peu sur Stary qui n'en tint pas compte. Elle n'avait ni soif ni faim, ou alors elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais cela revenait au même.

"Et merde !" râla un autre soldat qui était venu pour nourrir Ice. "Elle a pas survécu !"

"J'ai donc gagné mon pari," ricana une jument en armure, rehaussant ses lunettes.

Le soldat jura et cracha sur le cadavre d'Ice. Stary lui en aurait mis une si jamais elle avait été à portée. À la place, elle laissait sa rage bouillir en elle, tentant de se concentrer sur son bol de purée pour ne pas en entendre plus.

Les soldats ouvrirent la cage de la défunt et trainèrent son cadavre au dehors, l'emmenant ailleurs.

La soldate à lunette resta un moment seule, puis tourna son regard vers Stary, souriant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

"Tu es de la résistance, pas vrai ?" rigola t-elle.

Son ton était horriblement léger. Stary leva des yeux furieux vers, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le rire de la jument.

"On a de la chance en ce moment alors. Réjouis-toi, on t'a remise avec quelqu'un de ton camp."

La soldate tourna les sabots et s'en alla, continuant de rire. Stary tourna les yeux vers le nouveau prisonnier dans la cage voisine. Quelqu'un de son camp ?

Le pégase rouge était au sol, semblant souffrir en silence. Il portait de menue blessures, ou peut-être que la couleur de son pelage en cachait beaucoup. Stary le reconnu.

"Debt ?" s'étonna t-elle, oubliant sa rage.

Le pégase ouvrit les yeux et les tourna vers Stary, relevant un peu la tête.

"Stary ?" fit-il en plissant les yeux pour la distinguer.

C'était bien lui. Le pégase que Stary, Lemon, Archer et Moon avaient cru mort, tué par la Nouvelle République alors qu'il leur permettait de s'enfuir de Ponyville.

"Tu es vivant !?" fit la licorne, se réjouissant.

Le pégase se frotta la tête tout en disant :

"On dirait bien..."

Il se releva en position assise, se heurtant la tête au plafond de sa cage.

"Aouch ! Mais toi, pourquoi tu es là ? Je croyais que vous aviez réussit à vous enfuir."

"On a réussi, grâce à toi. Mais on est reparti en expédition vers le nord quelques jours après, et on a été capturée."

"On ? Qui d'autre ?"

La gorge de Stary se serra.

"I-Ice... Ils viennent de l'emmener. Elle est morte."

"Oh..." fit le pégase en prenant une mine désolé. "Il n'y avait que vous deux ?"

"On était parti avec Lemon, Archer, Blackhoof et Moon. Mais Ice et moi avons été séparées des autres. Eux doivent être arrivés, maintenant."

Le pégase détourna les yeux de la licorne.

"J-Je suis désolé que tu ais été capturée..." fit-il d'une voix brisée.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?" répondit-elle sans comprendre. "Tu nous as permis de nous enfuir, c'est moi qui devrait être désolée"

"Ce n'est pas ça..." soupira le pégase, triste pour elle. "Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont te blesser pour t'interroger mais..."

Il tourna les yeux vers elle.

"Tu es une femelle... Et ils ne risquent pas de rater l'occasion. La Nouvelle République ne fais pas souvent des prisonniers. Je ne pense pas que quoique ce soit pourra te préparer, mais il faut que tu le sache."

Stary détourna à son tour les yeux, reportant son attention sur son bol qui refroidissait. À moins qu'ils servaient la purée déjà froide ?

"Je le savais..." répondit la licorne avec un rire triste. "J'ai vu qu'ils ont fait à Ice... Je sais que je suis la prochaine..."

"Tu comptes te débattre ?" s'inquiéta le pégase.

La licorne dénia de la tête, regardant un de ses sabots, elle se contenta de dire alors qu'une larme perlait sur sa joue :

"Je sais bien que je n'ai pas la force de faire quoique ce soit. La dernière fois, quand j'ai été faite prisonnière, j'ai vue une jument se faire violer..."

"Je sais, j'étais là. Et elle a finit avec la gorge tranchée après avoir tenté de s'enfuir. C'est pour ça que je te demande. Je ne veux pas que tu finisses comme elle."

"Je leur donnerais ce qu'ils veulent... Ce sera un mauvais moment... Rien qu'un mauvais moment parmi tant d'autres."

"Il faudra que tu tiennes," conforta le pégase. "L'important c'est que tu survives."

La licorne acquiesça.

"Et toi ?" demanda t-elle. "Ils t'ont torturé ?"

"Pas beaucoup... J'ai été trimbalé à droite à gauche. Je ne sais même pas combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis ma capture. Mais j'ai pu glaner quelques informations dans les conversations des soldats. Qui sait, si on s'évade, ça servira peut-être."

"Quelle genre d'informations ?" s'enquit Stary, heureuse d'avoir trouvé un sujet qui l'éloignait de ses tourments à venir.

"Luna a nommé un nouveau général en chef, pire que le précédent apparemment. L'Empire aurait conclu un accord avec la Nouvelle République le temps d'une bataille pour affaiblir l'Armée de Discord, un genre d'alliance temporaire. Canterlot s'est fait attaqué hier soir. Je ne sais pas qui a gagné. Et deux trois mouvements de troupes ici et là."

"Tu leur as dit quelque chose sur la résistance ?"

Le pégase haussa les sourcil, se sentant insulté.

"Tu me prends pour qui ? Je ne leur ai rien dit ! De toutes façons, il ne m'ont pas demandé grand chose... Ils m'ont tabassé pour la forme. C'est bizarre d'ailleurs, ils ne doivent pas avoir beaucoup d'informations sur la résistance normalement. Alors pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas plus questionné que ça ?"

Le pégase devint songeur. Stary, quand à elle, se rendit subitement compte qu'elle avait faim et jeta son dévolue sur la purée désormais froide. Le gout n'était franchement pas terrible, pour ne pas dire répugnant. Mais il fallait s'y faire, elle comptait bien survivre à cet endroit. Au moins elle n'était plus seule.

Un peu plus tôt, dans la nuit où Canterlot fut détruit, cette même nuit qu'Ice ne passa pas, dans sa chambre du quartier général de la résistance, Smith pestait.

"Mais enfin ! Où est passé Sinuous !?"

"Calmes-toi," tempéra sa jument.

"Me calmer !? Presque tous sont partis aider les civils de Canterlot à évacuer, on a des messagers partis au nord pour rallier Spike, une centaine d'espions qui risquent leurs vies pour la résistance, et Sinuous introuvable alors qu'il est en charge de presque toute l'organisation, et tu voudrais que je me calme !?"

La licorne soupira devant l'attitude de son étalon.

"Viens te coucher. Il y en a d'autres dans la résistance qui peuvent prendre des décisions, même sans lui, et sans toi."

"Il faut que j'y retourne !" fit le forgeron sans écouter sa jument.

Cette dernière soupira, regardant l'étalon blanc qui tournait en rond, énervé. Il s'énervait facilement puisqu'il ne dormait pas beaucoup, cherchant toujours à travailler le plus possible. Pour le calmer, elle avait cependant une technique infaillible, bien qu'elle ne l'aimait pas.

"Il faut que tu te calmes, c'est pas bon pour tes nerfs de..."

Elle coupa volontairement sa phrase, le but étant juste d'attirer son attention, avant de simuler un vertige, vacillant quelque peu, se rattrapant au mur. Immédiatement, Metal accouru.

"Ça va ?" s'inquiéta t-il.

"O-Oui..." répondit-elle avec un faux halètement. "C-Calmes-toi juste, je t'en prie... Ça m'inquiète de te voir comme ça."

"Désolé," s'excusa le forgeron, ayant oublié ses soucis. "C'est juste que je suis sous pression, alors je m'énerve. C'est dans mon tempérament. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, c'est mauvais pour le bébé."

"Si, je m'inquiète pour toi," répondit la licorne marron. "Tu es toujours sur les nerfs, c'est mauvais pour toi. Prend un peu de repos, juste un peu. Laisse un peu les autres te remplacer, lâche la bride."

Metal releva le menton de sa jument, la regardant dans les yeux.

"Je vais me calmer, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais régler deux ou trois trucs importants, et après je viendrais me coucher, d'accord ?"

"D'accord. Ne traine pas trop," sourit gentiment la licorne.

"Promis."

Il l'embrassa quelques secondes, avant de quitter la chambre. La licorne se coucha doucement dans son lit.

Le problème de Sinuous introuvable était réellement inquiétant. Depuis qu'il lui avait remis le message, plus personne ne l'avait vu. Et pour cause, il était parti.

À quelques kilomètres du QG, il réfléchissait.

"Grande sœur, tu ne mourras pas dans cette guerre. Ce n'est pas toi qui partiras devant en prenant tous les risques, me laissant derrière pour me sauver. Pas cette fois."


	20. Chapitre 20 - Innattention

Chapitre 20 - Inattention

"Alors mieux vaut un leader et la guerre que deux et la paix ?"

"C'est cela la soif de pouvoir."

* * *

Archer leva les yeux vers Spike. Le grand dragon, assis en face d'elle, semblait en pleine réflexion, les yeux braqué sur la ponette également assise. Elle venait de lui raconter tout ce qu'elle savait sur la guerre, le plan annoncé de Side, y compris sa probable mort, l'attaque de Canterlot, la mort du général en chef, les éléments de l'harmonie, etc. Bref, tout ce qui était important en ce moment. Les choses semblaient s'accélérer, et Spike venait justement de parvenir à cette conclusion.

"Je n'étais pas à Ponyville le jour de la disparition de l'arbre," finit-il par dire de sa voix grave en fermant les yeux. "Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il avait survécu. Mais si on peut retrouver les Éléments, ce sera une bonne chose. J'ai déjà discuté avec les rescapés, et tous sont d'accords pour se joindre à la résistance. Près de trois cents poneys en plus."

"Side pense que tu devrais prendre les rennes de la résistance," ajouta Archer, approuvant elle-même le choix.

"Non," répondit immédiatement Spike d'une voix calme. "Je peux gérer un pays qui est en paix, pas un groupe de poneys en guerre. Je n'ai aucun talent stratégique, sinon j'aurais réussi à faire évacuer toute la population."

Archer soupira.

"Comme tu veux. Plus important, sais-tu quelque chose qui pourrais nous aider concernant les Éléments ? Tu les as côtoyé, pas vrai ?"

Le dragon approuva.

"Avec Luna et Celestia, il ne reste plus que moi parmi leurs nombreuses connaissances. Mais je ne pense pas que quoique ce soit pourrait vous aider. Je n'étais pas là quand elles sont devenues les Éléments de l'Harmonie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé précisément, même si on m'en a parlé. Peut-être qu'en allant voir leur corps vous auriez de plus amples informations, ils sont à Canterlot. Je ne pense pas qu'elles vous en voudraient de les toucher si c'est pour rétablir la paix à Equestria."

"On a déjà chargé une équipe de faire ça pendant l'évacuation de la ville. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre."

"Bien. Dans ce cas, tu peux aller retrouver tes compagnons. Je pense que tu connais le chemin. Merci pour ces nouvelles. Je vais voir ce que l'on peut faire de notre côté, il va falloir garder un œil sur Sombra, il a mal pris ma fuite et son empire est décimé. Son arrangement avec Screwball ne lui a pas été si profitable que ça."

"Merci encore de t'être rallier à notre cause."

"Ce n'est rien. Je n'avais pas l'intention de prendre part à la guerre, mais quand j'ai entendu Celestia dire qu'elle n'aurait de cesse de faire la guerre tant que sa sœur serait en vie...!"

Le dragon serra ses griffes de colère.

"J'aurais dû l'abattre ce jour là !" maugréa Spike. "Elle n'a plus rien à voir avec la Celestia que je connaissais étant jeune. Leur stupide querelle est en train de détruire tout ce pourquoi elles avaient agit autrefois."

"On décidera de leur sort une fois qu'on le pourra," répondit Archer en se relevant. "Pour l'instant, essayons de sauver le maximum de gens."

Le dragon violet approuva. La ponette se retourna et partit dans le grand tunnel sombre du temple, laissant Spike à ses pensées.

Sortant du temple en glace brute, Archer se dirigea vers l'endroit où étaient examinés les blessés. Elle connaissait cet endroit, et Spike, car elle avait fait parti de ceux qui avaient aidé à l'évacuation des civils de l'Empire de Cristal, et ils avaient été amenés directement ici.

Le dragon, pourtant à la base un partisan de Celestia, avait décidé de ne plus suivre cette dernière à partir du moment où il lui avait parler de la guerre. Elle était devenue abjecte aux yeux du dragon, qui la connaissait pourtant depuis trois mille ans, mais s'était gardé de lui faire une quelconque réflexion. Il devait protéger ses sujets, et il avait mis cela devant tout. Une pseudo-fidélité à Celestia pour pouvoir au moins tenir l'Empire de Cristal éloigné de la guerre. Quand la résistance s'était proposé de l'aider à évacuer la ville, il avait pour ainsi dire sauté sur l'occasion pour les rejoindre, et se rendre enfin utile.

Moon était allongé au sol. Ou peut-être que ce n'était pas vraiment sur le sol puisqu'il sentait qu'on le soulevait délicatement. Il ouvrit les yeux. Son esprit était embrumé, il voyait flou. En face de sa tête, au dessus de lui, une autre tête. Bleu foncé, ou noire, il n'arrivait pas bien à distinguer la nuance avec ses yeux qu'il clignait frénétiquement, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il avait en face de lui. Du blanc perça sur le visage de la silhouette, un sourire. Il se reçu quelque chose d'humide sur le visage. Une larme ?

Des sons lui parvinrent, mais il ne distingua à peine les paroles. La silhouette parlait, d'une voix en proie à une émotion forte, c'était une jument.

"... comme tu disais... tia... est... vrai... magnifique."

Impossible, il n'en comprenait pas le sens. Il leva les pattes vers ce visage, essayant de l'atteindre, mais il lui manquait une cruelle allonge. Cependant, le visage s'approcha, et il put distinguer les yeux bleu-vert de celle qui le tenait doucement, et même le toucher.

Une autre voix s'éleva, un peu plus lointaine. Différente, bien qu'il s'agisse toujours de celle d'une jument.

"... te l'avais dit. ... sort... ommes-le."

Le sourire du visage s'agrandit, et Moon sourit à son tour.

"Moon..." fit la silhouette, prononçant un deuxième mot qu'il ne perçut pas.

"Moon ? Moon ? Vous êtes avec moi ?"

La voix avait changé. Elle était infiniment plus éloignée, comme si elle venait d'un autre temps. Déjà, le décors flou s'effaçait. Non. Il ne voulait pas quitter cette jument. Il voulait rester dans ses pattes, ces pattes si douces. La silhouette disparu totalement alors que Moon s'éveillait dans un grand sursaut au milieu d'une salle de repos de la base au nord de la résistance.

Blackhoof et une licorne, que Moon ne connaissait pas, se trouvaient là.

"Parfait !" se réjouit la licorne avec un petit sourire. "Vous allez bien ? Pas de vertige ?"

Pendant que Moon reprenait ses esprits et encaissait ce violent retour au présent, la licorne épongea le front en sueur du poney violet.

Allongé sur un lit, en position assise, Blackhoof le regardant l'air inquiet, Moon fit tourné son regard dans la salle pour plus facilement reprendre conscience avant de répondre :

"U-Un peu de vertige... Où suis-je ?"

"Dans la base nord de la résistance," répondit Blackhoof. "On a, enfin j'ai dû te porter. T'es tombé dans les pommes sans qu'on comprenne pourquoi."

Moon en se tourna sur son lit, laissant ses pattes arrière pendre dans le vide, effleurant des sabots les couvertures sur lesquelles il était. Le touché était rugueux, mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas.

"Où sont les autres ?" demanda t-il finalement.

"Lemon est là," fit le poney sombre en désignant une autre couchette où le dos de la ponette rose était visible. "Et Archer discute avec Spike."

"D'accord," dit Moon en baissant les yeux vers le sol, avant de les relever, le regard interrogateur. "Et Stary et Ice ?"

"On ne les a pas retrouvées," répondit la voix de Lemon, tournant toujours le dos aux autres dans son lit. Son ton semblait presque agressif, comme si elle en voulait à Moon de poser la question.

"Vous les avez perdues ?" s'étonna Moon, subitement inquiet.

"Ça parait pas évident ?" rétorqua la jument rose en crispant légèrement les draps dans lesquels elle était.

"Euh je..." hésita Moon avant que Blackhoof ne l'interrompe d'un geste.

"Tu as retrouvé ta mémoire ?" demanda le gris, cherchant surtout à changer de sujet.

 _C'est vrai punaise ! J'avais complètement oublié ! J'ai eu des souvenirs pendant que j'étais inconscient. Encore un souvenir flou, comme l'autre coup. Mais bon sang, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont si flous ? Est-ce qu'ils sont si anciens que ça pour que ma mémoire ait du mal à les retrouver ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je suis tombé dans les pommes ? C'était la voix... La voix que j'ai entendu hurler dans ma tête, la même que cette silhouette dans mon rêve._

"Moon ?" interpela Blackhoof.

"Il refait une crise ?" s'enquit la licorne en voyant le poney plongé dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vague.

"Non non," s'empressa de répondre Moon, sortant de sa réflexion. "Je repensais juste à ce que j'ai vu. Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie, mais j'ai regagné un peu de ma mémoire. Vous savez pourquoi je me suis évanoui ?"

"Un choc dû à votre mémoire qui revenait," expliqua la licorne qui, visiblement, servait d'infirmière. "Peut-être qu'un vieux traumatisme a refait surface en même temps que votre mémoire. Ou un souvenir douloureux, trop émotif. Les causes peuvent être nombreuses."

"Je vois..." répondit Moon, cherchant ce que ce souvenir pouvait avoir de choquant où d'émotif. Ce n'était pas lui qui était en proie à l'émotion à ce moment, mais la silhouette. Et rien d'effrayant ne s'était produit. Alors pourquoi ?

Bien loin de là, près des ruines de Canterlot, deux poneys étaient côte à côte, une licorne et un terrestre. Cette situation semblant banale était pourtant soumise à une tension extrême et représentait une première depuis de nombreuses décennies.

La licorne, blanche, d'une stature rappelant celle de Celestia mais avec une crinière différente, marron, en armure complète et sombre et très travaillée, l'air dur et interdite.

Le terrestre, la crinière noire et le corps châtain, en une armure encore mieux ciselée que celle de sa voisine, mais blanche. Un peu moins grand qu'elle, il jetait des regards frénétiques à la jument, semblant un peu stressé et curieux à la fois.

Un général de la Nouvelle République Lunarienne et un autre de l'Empire Solaire, côte à côte, tous deux au somment d'une falaise surplombant une plaine. Cette plaine où s'était installée une partie de l'Armée de Discord. Deux mille soldats. Les deux autres factions avaient décidées de s'allier temporairement pour au moins réduire les forces de cet ennemi qui commençait à agacer l'Empire Solaire et qui représentait une menace pour la Nouvelle République.

"T-Trois mille soldats." balbutia le terrestre de l'Empire.

La licorne haussa un sourcil et dirigea son regard vers le général sans même détourner la tête.

"Pardon ?" demanda t-elle d'un ton froid.

"C'est ce que l'Empire a envoyé pour cette bataille. Et vous ?"

Le général de l'Empire Solaire semblait extrêmement nerveux, mais cela était surtout dû à la réputation de la licorne à côté de lui. Tout juste jeune général, il avait été nommé en remplacement des trois morts lors de la bataille de Canterlot. Moins d'une demi-journée pour les remplacer.

La licorne cligna lentement des yeux avant de rediriger son regard vers l'action qui se déroulait dans la plaine.

"Deux cent cinquante," répondit-elle du même ton impassible.

L'autre écarquilla les yeux, braquant directement sa tête vers la licorne.

"C-Ce n'était pas ce qui était convenu ! Vous aviez dit cinq cents !"

"Un soldat de la Nouvelle République en vaut largement deux de l'Empire Solaire. Le compte est donc bon, comme convenu."

Elle prononça les deux derniers mots comme si cela clôturait la discussion.

Le général voulu répliquer, mais se ravisa, se concentrant sur l'action en bas.

L'Armée de Discord semblait en proie à la panique. Séparée en deux, l'Empire Solaire commençait à arriver par la gauche, tandis que la Nouvelle République Lunarienne restait terrée dans la forêt sur la droite, évitant ainsi de dévoiler son sous-nombre évident.

Le général jeta un autre coup d'œil à la licorne, avant de finalement dire :

"Les Blasters ont été anéantis."

De nouveau, elle arqua un sourcil.

"Et ?"

"R-Rien. C'est juste que je me disais que ça vous ferait quelque chose, enfin... C'est bien vous qui les avez formé, non ?"

"Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec eux depuis que j'ai rejoins la Nouvelle République Lunarienne," répondit-elle, catégorique. "Et j'avais déjà cette information."

"Vous avez quand même former ces cent quarante licornes pendant cinq ans !" s'offusqua le terrestre. "Ça ne vous fait rien de les savoir morts !?"

La licorne détourna pour la première fois la tête de la bataille, pour regarder le général dans les yeux.

"Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'éprouver de la compassion, de la tristesse, ou je ne sais quelle autre stupidité ?"

Son regard était froid, déterminé. Rien ne transparaissait autre que cette sorte de colère calme qu'elle semblait porter en permanence.

"Ça ne vous a rien fait non plus lorsque l'on vous a remis la tête de votre général en chef !?" continua le poney, qui semblait presque s'énerver devant un tel manque d'émotion.

"J'ai récupéré moi-même la tête," répondit la jument en montrant les dents. "Je l'ai vue, dans cette misérable boite en ferraille que vous avez fait livrer par un sous-officier, un simple commandant ! Ce n'était pas la même chose à ce moment ! Oui, j'ai ressenti de la peine! De la peine pour ma patrie, d'avoir perdu ce guerrier de légende, ce dirigeant qui semblait immortel, ce grand stratège qui nous menait droit à la victoire !"

Tout en parlant, elle semblait comme grandir, dominant de sa stature et sa prestance le pauvre terrestre qui ressentait une réelle peur face à cette licorne qui pouvait probablement l'atomiser d'un simple sort.

Alors que sa tête se rapprochait de celle du poney, la licorne s'arrêta dans son discours, le regard mauvais montrant qu'elle était sur le point de le tuer. Elle le fixa quelques instant, avant de fermer les yeux et de reprendre un semblant de calme, revenant dans sa position initiale. De son ton froid, elle reprit :

"Vous ne comprendrez jamais ce que c'est d'avoir eu un général en chef comme le notre. Ce n'est pas avec votre pauvre pégase qui change de général toutes les semaines que vous pourrez savoir ce que c'est de pouvoir avoir une totale confiance en un poney, de suivre ses ordres sans discuter depuis près de dix ans. Un génie qui choisissait soigneusement ses pattes droites. Il a été jusqu'à prévoir sa propre mort, et à préparer un successeur. Le votre a-t-il fait pareil chose, au cas où cette pouliche viendrait à bout de lui ? J'en doute."

"Notre général en chef ne se fera jamais tuer de la sorte !" protesta le terrestre.

La licorne eut un petit rire.

"On pensait la même chose du notre je vous signale. Enfin, c'est sûr qu'au vu de ses subordonnés, il ne risque pas de mourir d'une trahison."

"Seul les généraux sont autorisé à le voir directement ! Jamais nous ne le trahirons."

La licorne rigola de plus bel.

"Ce que je veux dire, c'est que même si vous l'attaquiez dans son sommeil, vous ne seriez même pas capable de le blesser sérieusement ! Les généraux de l'Empire sont décidément plus faible que ce que l'on raconte."

Le terrestre voulu se défendre, mais ne trouva rien à répliquer. Finalement, il reporta silencieusement son attention sur le combat.

Le flanc est de l'Armée de Discord, à un contre trois face à l'Empire, commençait à flancher sous le surnombre. Le côté ouest s'en sortait à quatre contre un contre la Nouvelle République, même si cette dernière n'avait pas dévoilé son nombre et se contentait de reculer progressivement, harcelant les premières lignes de leur opposant pris en sandwich.

Au milieu, on pouvait distinguer une jument rose foncé au crin noir, entourée par une dizaine de soldats. Elle regardait d'un côté et de l'autre, cherchant à comprendre le pourquoi de cette situation si particulière d'attaque simultanée par deux armées pourtant bien différentes, lorsqu'elle leva son regard sur la falaise et vit les deux silhouette côte à côte. Reconnaissant leurs armures, elle fronça les sourcils, comprenant alors ce qu'il se passait.

"Voila qu'ils forment une alliance..." pesta Side.

Elle avait prévu que seul l'Empire attaque par un flanc, lui permettant de se replier. Mais l'information avait été transmise à la Nouvelle République visiblement. Ne connaissant pas les forces des deux armées, elle opta pour la sauvegarde des troupes.

"Repliez les dernières lignes, et évacuez par le sud." ordonna t-elle calmement à ses subordonnés autour d'elle.

Ils acquiescèrent et obéir sans discuter, donnant les directives. Side se retourna, jetant un regard noir aux deux généraux sur la falaise au nord, avant d'elle aussi s'enfuir par le sud.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" demanda le terrestre en voyant les troupes se replier.

"Débrouillez-vous avec vos poneys. Moi je sais ce que je vais faire des miens."

Sans même avoir besoin de se concentrer, la licorne fit partir un trait lumineux bleu foncé vers le ciel qui explosa en un petit feu d'artifice. Puis elle se retourna et s'en alla.

Side s'arrêta en entendant le sortilège et se retourna pour voir la licorne partir, laissant le terrestre un peu désemparé.

Elle remarqua que les bruits de combats venant de la Nouvelle République cessèrent progressivement. Un replis ? Dans ce cas, il fallait réagir.

"Que toutes les troupes se rendent sur le flanc est !" ordonna t-elle, retournant subitement en arrière.

Les ordres furent transmis, et l'Empire se retrouva bientôt face à l'intégralité des troupes de l'Armée de Discord sur place. L'Empire était toujours en surnombre, mais la bataille serait plus difficile. Les pertes seraient donc lourdes dans les deux camps, comme Side l'avait prévu.

Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que ce signal signifiait autre chose en plus du replis de la Nouvelle République. D'un accord avec Screwball, ce signal donnait à la pouliche l'information que son plan s'était avéré exact. Ainsi, elle mit son armée, qui se tenait prête, en mouvement, et non comptant de faire face à deux mille soldats de front, les trois mille de l'Empire Solaire se retrouvèrent bientôt pris à revers par près de cinq mille soldats.

La victoire fut, pour ainsi dire, écrasante du côté de l'Armée de Discord. Deux milles soldats perdus contre trois milles. Screwball se retrouvait certes avec environ la moitié des soldats que possédait l'Empire Solaire, mais pour l'instant, elle s'était toujours arrangée pour infliger plus de pertes à son adversaire qu'elle n'en subissait elle-même. Bien sûr, il restait la Nouvelle République qui devait maintenant posséder plus de soldats que l'Armée de Discord, mais la pouliche avait tout prévu.

Alors que les soldats se regroupaient et se dirigeait vers le nord, comme ordonné par Screwball, Side cheminait à travers les rangs en vitesse, énervée. Elle trouva la pouliche en tête de colonne, trottinant gaiement, le sourire au lèvres.

"Majesté !" fit Side d'un ton un peu brusque, en arrivant à ses côtés.

"Bonjour Side," répondit la pouliche sans démordre de son sourire. "Tu semble énervée. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Étiez-vous au courant pour cette attaque ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça voyons ?"

"Vous êtes intervenu juste après que cette licorne de la Nouvelle République n'envoie son signal," expliqua Side qui essayait de retrouver son calme. "De plus, vous étiez censé revenir juste après la bataille de Canterlot, et vous avec mis bien plus de temps qu'il ne fallait. Je vous connais, vous ne laissez pas de place au coïncidence, pas à ce point."

La pouliche eut un petit rire.

"Bien trouvé Side. C'est exactement ça. J'ai conclu un accord avec la Nouvelle République quand ils ont été contactés par l'Empire Solaire qui leur demandait de l'aide."

"Pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous pas parlé !?" fit Side qui venait d'échouer à se contenir.

"Ne hausse pas le ton Side !" ordonna War, situé un peu derrière la pouliche.

"Laisse War, c'est normal qu'elle s'énerve je pense," tempéra Screwball en riant doucement. "Je ne t'ai pas prévenu car ce n'était pas nécessaire. Tu as eu exactement la réaction que j'attendais de toi."

"J'aurais pu agir autrement," répondit Side en serrant les dents. "Si vous m'aviez prévenu, j'aurais pu exécuter vos ordres avec plus de précisions."

"Si tu avais fais ça, l'Empire Solaire aurait compris que son attaque avait été tuée dans l'œuf, et également que la Nouvelle République Lunarienne le dupait. Ce que j'ai mis au point nous a permis de réduire encore un peu plus les forces de l'Empire tout en nous mettant en bonne relation avec la Nouvelle République. L'ennemi pour l'instant, c'est l'Empire Solaire. Et nous venons tout juste de donner à la Nouvelle République l'opportunité de l'abattre."

"Vous voulez dire..."

"Nous nous replions pour l'instant," finit Screwball avec un grand sourire. "Les Blasters sont anéantis, les deux factions à armes quasi-égales, regardons-les donc s'entretuer un peu avant de remettre notre grain de sel."

"Et où allons-nous ?"

"Dans le nord, à l'Empire de Cristal. Cela fait parti de l'accord avec Sombra."

Side regarda un instant le dos de la pouliche, pensive. L'abattre. Elle n'avait qu'a tirer son épée et l'instant d'après la tête de la pouliche tomberait, avant même que War ou un autre n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire pour l'instant. Les généraux continueraient à mener l'armée au nom de Discord, et même si seuls ils seraient perdus, cinq mille soldats représentait une force de frappe trop conséquente pour qu'elle soit laissée vacante dans la nature. Le but de cette armée était d'affaiblir les deux autres factions pour pouvoir facilement faire basculer la balance du côté de la résistance sur la fin.

Dans ce qu'elle supposait être l'après-midi, car c'était dur de juger le temps qui passait dans ce tunnel sombre éclairé par cette unique torche au bout du couloir, Debt se réveilla.

Il s'était endormi dans la matinée après avoir essayé de rassurer Stary. La licorne, quand à elle, avait également essayé de dormir, sans grand succès, à peine une heure d'après ce qu'elle estimait. Alors elle avait cherché à passer le temps, à s'occuper.

La licorne s'était relativement amusé à pousser ses sens au maximum pour détecter de quelconques signes de vies extérieur. Il en résulta que, visiblement, le garde avait des problèmes de respiration d'après les sons qu'il faisait, et peut-être même de l'aérophagie d'après les résidus d'odeur qui parvenaient aux narines de Stary.

Elle s'amusa de cet inconfort, prenant exemple sur ce qu'aurait probablement fait Lemon en de pareilles circonstances. Elle se souvenait, lorsqu'elle avait aidé à libérer la jument rose de l'Armée de Discord, que celle-ci rigolait devant la grosse bosse qu'un résistant avait infligé à Moon en l'assommant, tout le monde le prenait pour un soldat à ce moment là, et heureusement qu'elle le reconnut, sinon il aurait fini tué, comme tous les autres gardes.

D'ailleurs, elle voulait que les autres le ramène à la résistance à l'origine, mais les autres avaient protestés, disant que c'était un soldat et qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, et la précipitation du moment conduisit les autres à ne pas écouter les explications de Stary. Ce fut déjà un miracle qu'ils le laissèrent en vie.

Stary eut un petit soupire heureux en repensant à cela.

"À quoi tu penses ?" fit Debt dans sa cage, lui souriant.

"Quand on a libéré Lemon. Tu n'étais pas encore là, mais c'était assez drôle. Moon a été assommé. Ça n'était pas drôle sur le moment, mais quand j'y repense... Je veux dire, le hasard qu'il se retrouve là à ce moment, je trouve ça assez amusant."

"J'étais dans l'équipe qui mettait au point l'évacuation de l'Empire de Cristal à ce moment là."

"J'aurais bien aimé participer à l'évacuation, mais..."

La licorne bleue fut cependant interrompue par un grand bruit. Une porte que l'on ouvrait. Quelqu'un, des soldats probablement, approchaient. D'instinct, elle et Debt se replièrent au fond de leur cages.

Le soldat qui les gardait se mit immédiatement au garde-à-vous. Une licorne blanche en armure sombre, suivit par trois soldats s'arrêta devant leur cages.

"Alors voila les deux résistants que vous avez emprisonnés ?"

"Oui générale !" répondit formellement le garde.

"Et que comptiez-vous leur faire au juste ?"

"L'interrogatoire du pégase n'a rien donné, nous envisagions de passer à celui de la licorne aujourd'hui," fit, tout aussi formellement, un des soldats.

"Un interrogatoire ?" fit la générale en haussant un sourcil, s'approchant de la cage de Debt, puis allant devant celle de Stary.

Le pégase affichait un regard de défi tandis que la licorne bleue fuyait les yeux de la générale.

Elle tourna un regard mauvais vers le soldat, ajoutant d'une voix glaciale :

"Vous allez me dire qu'avec le peu de marques présentes sur lui, vous avez vraiment cherché à interroger ce pégase ?"

Elle s'approcha du soldat, collant presque son visage au sien pour qu'il sente toute la fureur qui émanait d'elle.

"Vous avez une prisonnière qui est morte hier, et de ce que je sais, elle n'a pas été qu'interrogée. Laissez-moi vous dire une bonne chose, et c'est valable pour tous les soldats de cette base : Si jamais vous tentez de prendre une jument juste pour assouvir vos bas instinct de mâles frustrés, je peux vous assurer que la torture vous semblera bien douce à côté de ce que vous subirez. Est-ce clair !?"

Le soldat avala difficilement sa salive, avant d'acquiescer. La jument se redressa de toute sa taille et s'apprêta à partir, mais marqua un arrêt devant la cellule de Debt.

"Par contre, les mâles, faites ce que vous en voulez," ajouta t-elle d'un ton neutre, avant de reprendre sa route et de s'en aller.

Debt fronça les sourcils, ayant peur de comprendre ce qu'elle entendait par là. Les trois soldats s'échangèrent des regards un peu surpris, l'un d'entre-eux ayant l'air de demander aux autres un "On fait quoi ?". Les deux interrogés tournèrent alors leur regard vers Debt qui recula par réflexe. Un soldat haussa les épaules en disant :

"Un trou reste un trou."

Propos qui sembla plus ou moins approuvé par ses confrères. Le garde ouvrit alors la cellule de Debt qui était complètement hébété.

"Q-Quoi !?" finit-il par hurler.

"On a pas le droit de toucher aux juments, alors ça va être ton tour," fit le soldat en ricanant s'approchant de Debt pour le saisir.

"Tu peux remercier la générale Guardian," fit un autre soldat à l'attention de Stary qui était, elle aussi, complètement choquée par la tournure que prenait la situation.

Les trois soldats sortirent Debt de sa cellule de force. Le pégase rouge se débattait comme un forcené, hurlant qu'on le lâche tout de suite, mais après quelques violents coups bien placé des soldats, il fut trop faible pour tenter quoique ce soit, presque assommé.

Ils l'emmenèrent en le portant, avançant dans le couloir, sous le regard effrayé de Stary.

Une fois le coude passé, Stary comprit aux bruits et aux cris que Debt était revenu à lui. Et visiblement, il se débattait. Mais les cris changèrent rapidement, un soldat hurla :

"Évasion ! Alerte !"

Cette phrase fut rapidement suivie par un hurlement venant de Debt. Plusieurs hurlements. Puis le silence. Un soldat grommela prêt de la porte :

"Bravo ! Maintenant on a plus qu'une seule prisonnière, qu'on peut même pas toucher ! Et la nécrophilie, très peu pour moi !"

"Bon bah je me charge de l'enterrer," fit un autre soldat un peu plus loin après le coude.

"Il est... mort ?" murmura Stary avec les larmes aux yeux.

La porte après le coude se referma lourdement dans un cliquetis métallique, laissant Stary seule. À nouveau seul. Son imagination travaillait malgré elle. L'image du corps de Debt ensanglanté était fixé dans sa tête, avec le cri qu'elle avait entendu résonnant en fond. Elle tremblait. Enfouissant sa tête dans ses sabots, elle se mit à pleurer.

Derrière la porte, les trois soldats et la générale licorne regardaient le pégase rouge. Ce dernier était l'oreille collée contre la porte, à écouter les pleurs de Stary avec un grand sourire. Il s'éloigna de la porte et éclata d'un grand rire, repris par les soldats. La générale ne riait pas, mais gardait une sorte de respect dans le regard, les yeux fixés sur Debt.

"Vous avez tous été excellent !" félicita Debt avec un grand sourire. "Surtout toi Guardian, tu étais parfaite !"

"Je le prend comme un compliment," fit humblement la licorne en inclinant la tête.

"Bon. Guardian, vient avec moi. Les autres, retournez à vos occupations. On va la laisser mariner une petite semaine."

"Oui monsieur !" obéirent les soldats en un garde-à-vous solennel.

Debt s'éloigna dans les couloirs, suivit par Guardian.

"Votre façon de vous délecter du désespoir des autres m'étonnera toujours," commenta la générale.

"C'est quelque chose d'assez unique," rigola Debt. "L'accord avec l'Armée de Discord s'est bien passé ?"

"Comme prévu. L'Empire Solaire n'a rien vu venir, et ils se sont entretués."

"Bien bien bien," fit le pégase rouge en débouchant dans une grande salle où se trouvait un trône. Il s'assit tranquillement dessus, face à Guardian, souriant. La licorne le dévisagea un instant, des reproches dans le regard.

"Votre prédécesseur n'aurait pas agit ainsi."

"Oh, je t'en prie," rigola Debt. "C'est lui qui m'a formé. Je n'ai pas sa force, alors je compense avec un peu plus de fourberie que lui. Tant que Luna m'approuve, je reste ce que je suis !"

"Général-en-chef," soupira la licorne, lasse de le voir rappeler sans arrêt ce fait.


	21. Chapitre 21 - Venu du passé

Chapitre 21 - Venu du passé

"Qui s'opposera à eux ?"

"Des poneys qui auront soif de liberté, de justice, de paix et d'harmonie. Comme autrefois."

* * *

"Donc ? On fait quoi maintenant que le message a été porté ?"

Blackhoof se gratta le menton d'un sabot tout en regardant Archer. Ils étaient toujours dans la salle où Lemon se reposait et où Moon venait de retrouver ses esprits. La jument rose n'avait pas bougé de son lit, tournant le dos à la scène, impossible de dire si elle dormait ou non. Moon était assis sur son lit, regardant les deux autres résistants qui discutaient de la suite des évènements.

"On va sans doutes retourner au QG," répondit Archer en redressant son chapeau qui semblait basculer sans cesse du côté droit de sa tête. "Personne n'a besoin de nous ici. En attendant, reposez-vous. La marche a été longue."

"Moins longue pour certains," fit remarquer Blackhoof en rigolant, regardant Moon qui répondit d'un petit sourire.

"Pourtant je suis épuisé," s'intrigua Moon.

"Retrouver un peu de ta mémoire a surement épuisé un peu ton esprit," supposa Archer qui s'avançait vers une couchette pour s'y allonger.

"D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, tiens," fit Blackhoof tout en envoyant à Moon un petit sac que ce dernier attrapa au vol. "Il doit rester quelques provisions, même si j'ai un peu piocher dedans."

"T'as surtout pioché dans les miennes de provisions," rigola Archer.

"Merci," fit Moon alors que Blackhoof rigolait à son tour. "Quand partons-nous ?"

"Demain matin, très tôt, quand tout le monde aura dormi," répondit la ponette à la crinière blonde, s'emmitouflant dans ses couvertures.

"J'aurais bien aimé visiter l'endroit," soupira Moon alors que Blackhoof s'installait à son tour dans une couchette.

"Spike a déjà assez à faire comme ça, pas la peine de demander une visite guidée en plus. J'ai entendu quelqu'un l'appeler tout à l'heure, il doit être assez occupé, et les autres poneys aussi."

"On les a trouvées comme ça," fit le poney avec son casque de chantier. "D'après les licornes, elles vivent encore."

Dans une partie reculée de la caverne, dans un grand couloir qui était en plein débouchement, un poney et un dragon se trouvaient là, ajouté d'une chose assez incongrue. Spike s'approcha du grand bloc de glace, le fixant de ses grands yeux. À l'intérieur, sous la glace, on distinguaient deux ponettes.

Une terrestre, ou bien une licorne, bleue portant un chapeau pointu décoré d'étoiles, ce dernier laissant planer le doute quand à son espèce en masquant une éventuelle corne, et une cape assortie attachée par un diamant, les deux accessoires mauves. Bien que son habillement assez fantaisiste n'était pas sans rappeler d'anciens magiciens, sans oublier sa cutie mark en forme de baguette magique. C'était donc probablement une licorne.

L'autre, une pégase couleur sable, avec une crinière en gris dégradé sur du noir. Ses vêtements, visiblement prévus pour être usés et salis, et son chapeau de style colonial, ajouté à sa cutie mark en forme de rose des vents, laissait supposer qu'elle était spécialiste dans l'exploration ou ce genre de choses qui ne se pratiquaient plus trop de nos jours.

Figée en pleine action, la supposée licorne semblait regarder la pégase de façons assez hautaine, souriant néanmoins, tandis que la pégase, elle, était dans une position et une expression qui montrait très clairement son énervement. Cette dernière semblait avoir été coupée en pleine parole.

Spike se pencha en avant pour mieux voir et fronça les sourcils, mais ne put retenir un sourire. Voila bien la dernière chose qu'il s'attendait à voir ici ! De vieux souvenir remontaient en lui face à ces visages.

"Rien n'y fait," ajouta le poney. "La glace ne cède pas."

Le dragon ne répondit pas, perdu dans sa contemplation des deux ponettes.

"Messire Spike ?" s'inquiéta le poney devant ce silence.

"Arrêtez avec ce nom ridicule," fit Spike, sortant de ses pensées. "Et c'est normal que la glace ne fonde pas. C'est de la glace crée par magie," expliqua t-il tout en tapotant légèrement le dessus du bloc de glace d'une de ses puissantes griffes.

"Alors que faisons-nous ? Il faut les sortir de là."

"Je m'en charge. Allez plutôt chercher de quoi les réchauffer une fois qu'elles seront décongelées."

"Bien," obéit le poney en sortant de cette partie de la grotte, laissant Spike seul avec le bloc de glace renfermant les deux juments.

Inspirant un peu, le dragon relâcha ensuite un fin jet de flamme vertes sur le bloc de glace. Celui-ci commença lentement à rougir sous le feu de Spike. Puis le bloc se fissura et se brisa d'un seul coup en un million de petit morceaux qui s'évaporèrent immédiatement, signe que le sortilège était brisé. Les juments reprirent alors leur échange là où elles semblaient l'avoir laissé, la pégase continuant en hurlant :

"... une licorne aussi distraite de ma vie !"

"Allons allons, si jamais vous ne nous aviez pas perturbé, jamais la Grande et Puissante Trixie n'aurait marché sur ce stupide piège," répliqua la bleue en relevant d'avantage la tête, plaquant un sabot sur son torse, comme si elle était outrée de telles accusations.

"Mon œil ! C'est moi qui vous ai signalé le piège, mais vous ne m'avez même pas écouté !"

"Osez-vous remettre en doute mes capacités ?" s'indigna la magicienne.

"Quelles capacités !? Depuis le début de ces ruines vous n'apportez que des problèmes !"

"Des problèmes ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. C'est vrai d'ailleurs, il vient ou pas votre « Terrible piège » ?"

"C'est juste," reconnu la pégase, se calmant subitement. "Il devrait déjà s'être passé quelque ch..."

Elle stoppa net sa phrase lorsque son regard se posa sur Spike qui observait l'échange avec un sourire depuis tout à l'heure. La dénommée Trixie ne comprit pas l'étonnement subite de son interlocutrice et tourna à son tour son regard vers le dragon, semblant découvrir son existence.

La réaction de la pégase fut rapide, un brusque recul en arrière, sur la défensive, prête à bondir au moindre geste. Trixie fut bien moins professionnelle et se contenta d'ouvrir grand la bouche, surprise.

Le dragon rigola, ce qui ne détendit pas le moins du monde la pégase. Se redressant, Spike dit :

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais rien vous faire. C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, Daring Do, ou plutôt devrais-je dire A. . Et je suis également content de te revoir Trixie."

"Qui êtes vous !?" questionna immédiatement Daring Do. "Comment connaissez-vous nos noms !?"

Trixie, quand à elle, sembla subitement reprendre contenance et fit voleter sa crinière et sa cape d'un geste du sabot tout en disant :

"Hm, je le savais, je suis tellement connue que même les dragons savent mon nom."

"Je ne pense pas que beaucoup d'autres dragons connaissent ton nom Trixie," répondit Spike en rigolant à nouveau. "Quand à vous Daring Do, je vous connais grâce à vos livres. Je m'appelle Spike, enchanté."

"Spike ?" répéta Trixie en se grattant le menton d'un sabot, semblant chercher dans ses souvenirs. "Ce nom me dit quelque chose."

"Vous connaissez toutes deux mes amies. Trixie, je pense que tu te souviendras du nom de Twilight Sparkle. J'étais son assistant. Quand à vous, A.K., je pense que c'est plus Rainbow Dash qui vous a marqué."

"Oui, je me souviens d'elle," reconnu une Daring Do toujours méfiante.

"Ah oui !" fit Trixie "Ce petit dragonnet qui courait toujours derrière Twilight !"

Elle regarda Spike à nouveau, haussant un sourcil.

"Ça fait un petit moment que j'ai été à Ponyville, mais je ne pense tout de même pas que le dragonnet de Twilight aurait autant grandit en si peu de temps. Qui êtes-vous vraiment ?"

"Spike," sourit le dragon. "C'est bien moi."

"Un dragon ne passe pas du stade dragonnet à une adolescence avancée aussi vite, ou alors c'est qu'il est devenu avare !" objecta l'aventurière. "Il faut des milliers d'années normalement !"

"C'est exact," fit Spike. "Et c'est bien ce qu'il s'est passé. Trois mille ans, environ."

"Trois mille ans ?" s'étonna Trixie en rigolant, ne le prenant pas au sérieux. "Vous plaisantez, je suppose ?"

Le dragon fit "non" de la tête, mais la licorne répliqua, croyant toujours à une plaisanterie :

"Voyons, c'est impossible. Comment me serais-je subitement retrouvé trois mille ans dans le futur ?"

"Vous avez été emprisonnées dans la glace, et ce durant tout ce temps. Pour vous il n'y parait rien, mais il s'est réellement écoulé trois mille années pendant que vous étiez gelées."

"Oh, cessez donc cette plaisanterie," s'agaça Trixie.

La réaction de Daring Do était tout autre. Elle venait de comprendre que ce que disait Spike avait du sens. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Comment ce temple avait-il pu changer en si peu de temps si ce dénommé Spike mentait ?

"Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie," conclu l'aventurière. "Tout du moins, il s'est écoulé un sacré moment depuis que nous avons été piégée."

Elle tourna un regard rempli de colère vers Trixie qui haussait un sourcil en la regardant.

"Et c'est de ta faute !" lança A.K.

"Qui vous a permis de tutoyer la Grande et Puissante Tri... !"

"Tout ça parce que tu as marché sur ce fichu piège !" coupa sèchement la pégase.

"Oh, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre," fit Trixie en levant les yeux au ciel. "Et nous en avons déjà parlé, c'est de votre faute si j'ai marché sur ce piège, vous m'avez distrait !"

"Un piège ?" intervint Spike en s'asseyant, principalement pour détourner légèrement l'attention de Daring Do qui se serait sans doute ruée sur Trixie autrement.

À la place, la pégase se contenta de jeter violemment son chapeau au sol pour passer ses nerfs, avant de répondre d'une voix qui montrait qu'elle essayait de retrouver un semblant de calme :

"Un piège, oui. D'après ce que vous dites, c'était un piège magique qui nous a enfermé dans la glace."

"Mais ce piège ne s'est pas déclenché voyons !" protesta Trixie. "Il n'aurait pas échappé à mon attention légendaire sinon !"

"On a été emprisonné d'un seul coup," souffla A.K., se retenant de frapper cette licorne qui commençait à lui taper sur le système.

"Que faisiez-vous dans ce temple ?" demanda Spike avait que Trixie n'énerve davantage l'aventurière.

Cependant la licorne reprit immédiatement la parole :

"La Grande et Puissante Trixie était à la recherche de l'amulette Windigos qui se trouve, d'après de vieux livres poussiéreux, dans ce temple."

"La même chose pour moi," répondit Daring Do. "J'avais entendu parler d'un temple au nord renfermant un vieil artefact, l'amulette Windigos, qui permet de commander au gel et aux glaces. Je devais l'explorer seule mais cette... prétentieuse inattentive s'est mise sur mon chemin ! Et pas moyen de la faire déguerpir."

Elle jeta un dernier regard noir à Trixie avant de fixer son attention sur Spike, soupirant, ayant enfin retrouvé un peu de calme intérieur.

"À partir de maintenant, je pense que nous n'avons d'autres choix que de vous croire, Spike, si vous permettez que je vous appelle ainsi. Vous avez dit que trois mille ans s'étaient écoulés. Que s'est-il passé depuis ?"

"Vous n'allez pas croire à son histoire !?" fit Trixie. "Je suis sûr que vous faites exprès pour me jouer un tour ! C'est Twilight qui vous a dit de me ridiculiser une fois de plus, c'est ça !?"

"Twilight est morte il y a bien longtemps Trixie," répondit le dragon.

La nouvelle sembla comme pétrifier la licorne, écarquillant soudainement les yeux. Lentement, elle balbutia :

"C-Comment ? Twilight est m-morte ?"

Daring Do se frappa le visage avec un sabot, désespérée par la stupidité de la licorne.

"En trois mille ans, c'est normal qu'elle soit morte. Toutes les personnes que l'on connait sont mortes, ou presque !"

"En effet," compatit Spike, se rendant bien compte que le choc à venir risquait d'être grand. "Je pense qu'il ne doit rester que moi, Luna, Celestia, et éventuellement, si vous les connaissiez par leur histoire, Discord ainsi que Sombra."

"Elle est morte..." répéta Trixie en s'asseyant, complètement terrassée par la nouvelle.

"Je ne pensais pas que cela te toucherais autant," s'étonna Spike.

"Je ne pourrais jamais prendre ma revanche... J'avais entendu dire qu'elle était devenue une princesse en plus."

"Une princesse remarquable, c'est ce qu'elle fut," sourit Spike face à la réaction de Trixie, et aussi par nostalgie. "Peut-être que si elle était encore vivante aujourd'hui, on en serait pas là."

"Qu'entendez-vous par là ?" interrogea Daring Do.

"En trois mille ans, une guerre s'est déclarée," expliqua Spike avec un soupire las. "Luna a de nouveau tenté d'attaquer Celestia, il y a cinq cents ans, et cela s'est terminé en un conflit qui perdure encore aujourd'hui. Et les morts se comptent par milliers."

"Une guerre !?" s'estomaqua l'aventurière. "Vous voulez dire, un conflit armé, avec des soldats !?"

"Hélas. Les deux sœurs se font, et maintenant les choses empirent avec la fille de Discord qui est venue mettre son grain de sel."

"La fille de Discord ?" répéta Trixie, dubitative.

"Ah oui, j'oubliais," fit Spike en se tapant le front de sa patte. "Vous ne la connaissez sûrement pas. Quand avez-vous été emprisonné ? Combien de temps après ton deuxième passage à Ponyville, Trixie ?"

La licorne aux yeux mauves se gratta le menton d'un sabot, comptant dans sa tête.

"Je pense... Cinq ans après ça."

"C'est bien ce que je pensais. La fille de Discord, Screwball, n'est apparue qu'à la mort de Fluttershy, plusieurs années après. Je me souviens maintenant, votre disparition avait été signalé, A. , « la grande écrivaine qui a disparu depuis plusieurs années », ça avait fait le titre des journaux, et beaucoup de vos fans s'inquiétaient pour vous."

"Et bien ils avaient raison visiblement," commenta la pégase avec un sourire un peu forcé.

"Bref. Je disais donc, Screwball est venu mettre son grain de sel il y a quelques semaines, et depuis le choses s'accélèrent. La faction de Celestia a perdu plus de la moitié de son armée en très peu de temps. Luna serait presque en mesure de gagner."

"Il ne faut pas laisser ça arriver !" fit Daring Do. "C'est Luna qui a frappé, elle est fautive !"

Spike leva néanmoins une patte pour lui dire de se calmer. Puis il la rabaissa tout en disant :

"L'origine de conflit reste obscure. On ne sait pas si c'est vraiment la faute de Luna, ou si Celestia s'est servie de la première attaque qu'avait commise sa sœur autrefois pour la discréditer. Peut-être que si Celestia gagne, cela ne fera qu'aggraver l'état d'Equestria qui est, je le déplore chaque jour, de plus en plus déplorable."

Daring Do ramassa son chapeau qui trainait toujours au sol depuis qu'elle l'avait jeté, et le remis sur sa tête, maugréant à voix basse :

"Voila pourquoi je hais la politique et que je m'occupe, la plupart du temps, uniquement de mes affaires."

"Ce conflit affecte tout le pays, personne ne peut en réchapper tout en restant dedans."

"Et vous ?" fit-elle en fixant ses yeux sur le dragon assit. "Que faites-vous, Spike, le dragon qui a connu les éléments de l'harmonie ? Que sont devenues les pierres et l'arbre d'ailleurs ? Ils doivent être des objets convoités."

Spike sourit devant l'esprit vif de l'aventurière. Elle comprenait et s'adaptait même aux situations les plus inattendues, acceptant ce que l'aventure lui offrait, avec une vitesse incroyable.

"On a longtemps crû l'arbre détruit avec les pierres. Mais des informations que, d'après nos sources, seuls nous connaissons nous on permit de découvrir que l'arbre est intact, et que nous pourrions peut-être nous emparer des éléments."

"Et c'est qui ce « nous » ?"

"La résistance, comme on nous appelle," expliqua le dragon en bombant le torse. "Un groupe d'habitants mus par un désir de liberté et de paix. Notre premier objectif est de sauver le plus d'habitants possibles, d'éviter les victimes quand elles peuvent l'être lors d'attaques de villes par les autres camps. Notre second but est de mettre fin à cette guerre idiote, et nous emparer des éléments représenterait un symbole pour cela."

"Messire Spike !" fit une voix derrière le dragon.

Ce dernier soupira de lassitude, une fois de plus.

"Cessez avec ce titre stupide !" tonna t-il en se tournant vers le poney qui approchait.

Il était accompagné par d'autres résidents, prêts à venir en aide aux deux juments délivrées, conformément aux ordres, ou plutôt à la demande même si elle n'avait pas été prise comme telle, de Spike.

"Bon !" fit soudainement Trixie, comme réveillée par l'arrivée de ces poneys. Elle avait suivi l'échange entre le dragon et la pégase avec un certain intérêt, mais ne prenait toujours par cela au sérieux. "La plaisanterie a assez durée, dites à Twilight qu'elle m'a bien eu. Je vais rentrer chez moi."

Sur ces mots, la licorne passa devant Spike et les poneys, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Mais elle fut violemment percutée par une licorne mâle qui arrivait en galopant, à en perdre haleine.

"Oh ! Faites un peu attention !" s'outra Trixie en se relevant, remettant son chapeau droit sur sa tête.

"Spike !" fit le galopeur sans même tenir compte de la remarque de Trixie.

"Fortuitous ?" fit Spike en fronçant les sourcils, sentant que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

La licorne blanche au longs crins bleus s'arrêta devant le dragon, reprenant son souffle.

"Le... Le QG ! Il a été attaqué par la Nouvelle République !" finit par dire le messager.

Le dragon frappa du poing au sol et se remit immédiatement debout sur ses pattes arrières.

"Quand !?"

"Durant la nuit ! Un peu après la chute de Canterlot !"

"La chute de Canterlot ?" fit Trixie qui s'était rapprochée de la conversation.

"La cité est tombée avant minuit, l'attaque était menée par Screwball," répondit le dénommé Fortuitous, comme si c'était Spike qui avait posé la question. "Elle a vaincu les Blasters ! On dit même que son armée n'a presque pas essuyée de pertes !"

"Y a-t-il des survivants de l'attaque du QG !?" s'enquit Spike.

"Oui. Side avait demandé de faire un tunnel d'évacuation, et certains ont pu l'emprunter. Les rescapés arrivent, ils seront là demain, avant le levé du soleil."

"Bien !" fit le dragon en avançant dans le tunnel à grandes enjambées. "Je vais organiser les préparatifs pour les accueillir et soigner les blessés ! Conformément aux directives de Side, cet endroit est maintenant le nouveau Quartier Général de la résistance ! Suivez-moi !"

"Compris !" firent les poneys en lui emboitant le pas.

Spike s'arrêta à la hauteur de Trixie qui semblait ne rien comprendre à la situation, ni pourquoi tout le monde s'agitait subitement. Il l'observa, puis tourna la tête vers Daring Do qui n'avait pas bougé, mais fixait le dragon avec un regard déterminé.

"J'aurais aimé discuter du passé avec vous, ce n'est pas souvent que je peux en parler avec des gens qui l'ont vécu, mais ce n'est pas le moment, et je ne pense pas que nous en aurons l'occasion avant un moment. Vous êtes libre de faire ce que bon vous semble, rester et devenir des résistantes, ou bien sortir et tenter de survivre. Quel que soit votre choix, je ne peux pas vous laisser sans réponses ainsi. Fortuitous, tu es celui qui connait le mieux l'histoire, après moi, ici. Répond à leurs questions si elles t'en pose, d'accord ?"

"Ce sera un plaisir Spike," fit la licorne qui reprenait encore son souffle après sa longue course. "Au moins une activité qui ne me fera pas galoper dans tous les sens," ajouta t-il avec un petit rire.

"Sait-on comment le QG a été découvert ?" demanda Spike.

"Aucune idée. Sans doutes un espion qui s'est infiltré."

"Tu penses qu'il y a un risque pour cet endroit d'être aussi attaqué ?"

"Je ne pense pas. Les seuls qui connaissent son emplacement, hormis Side et Sinuous, étaient au QG lors de l'attaque. Et la Nouvelle République n'est pas du genre à épargner, donc le traitre n'est pas parmi eux, ou alors il est mort tué par son propre jeu."

"Bien. Dans le doute, je ferais surveiller les alentours," conclut le dragon en reprenant sa marche dans le tunnel, suivi par les poneys présents.

On entendit les pas de Spike s'éloigner même après qu'il eut disparu de la vue des deux juments et de la licorne. Fortuitous se tourna vers Trixie dont il était le plus proche.

"Je veux bien répondre à vos questions, mais il va falloir m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez besoin de les poser. De ce que j'ai compris, vous êtes un peu perdues ?"

Ce fut Daring Do qui intervint pour expliquer leur situation au messager. Trixie s'était rendue compte que l'attention n'était plus concentrée sur elle depuis un moment, or si c'était une blague, l'attention devait tourner autour d'elle. Cette réflexion lui fit reconsidérer la véracité de cette blague, et elle écouta avec autant d'attention que Fortuitous les explications de l'aventurière, comme si elle découvrait à son tour dans quel pétrin elle était.

Elle fut encore plus attentive aux questions de A. et aux réponses de Fortuitous, et alla même jusqu'à participer à partir d'un moment. Trois mille ans dans le futur.


	22. Chapitre 22 - Contre-Jeu

Chapitre 22 - Contre-Jeu

"Crois-tu sincèrement que ce genre de poneys existe encore aujourd'hui ?"

"Il n'y a pas que du bon ou du mauvais en chacun... Tu devrais t'en souvenir, grande sœur."

* * *

Side faisait les cents pas dans sa tente, encore une fois, cherchant une solution. Il fallait qu'elle marche pour réfléchir correctement, c'était presque indispensable. Tout n'allait pas comme prévu. Bien sûr, que l'Empire Solaire perde autant de troupe, au point de s'en retrouver à un stade ou la Nouvelle République Lunarienne pouvait bien prendre le dessus, était une très bonne chose en soit. La pseudo-égalité des armées était idéale pour encore plus brouiller la guerre et finir les trois factions. Il restait environ dix mille soldats à l'Empire, huit mille à la Nouvelle République, et cinq mille presque tout pile à l'Armée de Discord.

D'après ses informations, chacune des trois factions accélérait son recrutement, pour tenter de prendre le dessus.

Mais le plan de la jument rose foncé capotait, et cela ne lui plaisait pas. D'abords l'attaque de Canterlot qui avait été un massacre à sens-unique. Ensuite, ses deux mille soldats qu'elle avait mené à l'abattoir comme elle l'avait prévu, mais cette alliance entre Screwball et la Nouvelle République ne présageait rien de bon, même si elle n'avait duré que le temps d'une bataille.

Même si pour l'instant, tout jouait en sa faveur, elle aurait préféré que les choses se passent selon son plan, au lieu de se retrouver avec cette situation qui lui donnait l'impression de mal voir venir les choses et de ne plus rien contrôler.

Elle continuait toujours sa méthode de désinformation qui semblait bien payer, et elle sentait que chaque faction qu'elle renseignait commençait à avoir des doutes sur sa fiabilité. Si tenté qu'il fut possible pour Screwball d'avoir plus de doutes sur Side qu'elle n'en avait déjà.

Et avec ça, Screwball repartait au nord pour se mettre en retrait. Elle était vraiment trop imprévisible.

"Générale," fit un soldat en entrant dans la tête, saluant respectueusement la jument à la crinière noire qui arrêta de tourner en rond, regardant l'arrivant. "Screwball demande à vous voir."

"Je te suggère de ne plus jamais oublier son titre lorsque tu parles d'elle. On dit « Sa majesté Screwball »." répliqua Side d'un ton glacial, avant d'ajouter dans ses pensées : "Quand on parle du Timberwolf..."

"V-Veuillez me pardonner," s'excusa le soldat.

"Ça ira comme ça," fit le jument d'un air exaspérée, secouant un sabot nonchalant. "Du vent."

Le soldat s'exécuta et sortit de la tente en inclinant la tête.

Elle finissait presque par aimer ce rôle de générale froide et dur. Mais cette convocation soudaine pouvait signifier deux, et seulement deux, choses : Elle avait été découverte, ou bien Screwball avait de nouveaux plans.

La première option pouvait être écartée. Side avait eu confirmation grâce à la bataille de Canterlot que Screwball possédait un plan. Au début, la jument avait crû que la pouliche lui avait mentit, afin que Side transmette des informations à l'Empire Solaire pour que Screwball ait le champs libre. Mais elle avait dit la vérité, Screwball avait vraiment un plan. Donc Side n'était pas encore soupçonnée, du moins pas assez pour que la pouliche en tire avantage.

Dans cette situation, il avait été préférable à Side de ne rien faire par conséquent. Si l'Empire Solaire s'était replié, la pouliche aurait eu des doutes quand à la provenance des informations, et cela serait retombé sur Side.

La jument soupira de fatigue, les journées commençaient à être longues, il lui fallait penser à tout un tas de choses, de possibilités, et son stress ne faisait qu'empirer depuis que son plan se révélait bancal.

Elle enfila son armure légère grise, symbole de son rang au sein de l'armée. Le métal froid dissimula ce corps rose foncé et cette cutie mark représentant une cape noire comme la nuit avec deux capuches se faisant faces. Seules les pattes n'étaient pas entièrement recouvertes, ainsi que son visage et sa longue crinière noire. Au milieu du gris de son casque et du noir de son crin, ses yeux bleus marines semblaient comme deux océans isolés dans le vide.

Elle sortit de sa tente, se dirigeant vers celle de Screwball, plus loin, vers le centre du camp. D'habitude elle ne portait pas son armure lors de tels déplacements, ce n'était pas son genre et même une armure aussi légère que la sienne la gênait énormément. Mais depuis peu, Screwball exigeait de les porter lorsqu'ils, les généraux, étaient convoqués, sans plus de raisons.

À bien y réfléchir, peu de généraux portaient leurs armures en permanence. Storm ne se privait jamais de l'arborer, cette belle armure dorée. En fait, Side ne l'avait jamais vu sans.

Tree portait la sienne un peu plus souvent depuis son affrontement avec Spike, probablement que ses brulures auraient été moins graves si il en avait porté une ce jour là.

War lui ne portait presque jamais la sienne. Quand on lui demandait pourquoi, il se contentait de dire que c'était comme ça qu'on lui avait appris à se battre.

Screwball n'en portait pas non plus. La seule chose qu'elle arborait en permanence était ce ridicule chapeau à hélice pour enfants. Peut-être faisait-elle ça pour aller avec son apparence ?

Et les autres généraux-en-chef... Side frissonna rien qu'au rappel de ces deux figures. Elle avait vu les deux, et elle espérait bien ne jamais les revoir, surtout que ça ne risquait pas pour celui de la Nouvelle République. Mais une chose était sûre : Ces poneys là n'étaient pas comme les autres quand il s'agissait de combattre, et ils restaient redoutables, avec ou sans armures, mais également avec ou sans armes.

Side entra dans la tente de Screwball. Rien ne s'y trouvait hormis la pouliche, et deux gardes postés autour d'une table recouverte d'un voile posée tout au fond de la tente. Cela étonna quelque peu Side, qui s'attendait à voir les autres généraux ici également. Immédiatement, la possibilité que ce soit la première option, à savoir que son jeu d'espionne ait été découvert, lui vint en tête et elle se tint à l'affut du moindre signe.

Pourtant, la pouliche, qui faisait face à la table voilée une peu plus grande qu'elle, le voile formant par ailleurs d'étranges formes, se retourna vers elle avec un grand sourire, annonçant d'une voix joyeuse :

"Je crois que j'ai quelque chose qui va te plaire Side !"

La jument arqua un sourcil alors que Screwball lui fit signe d'approcher. Side s'avança prudemment, redoutant un quelconque piège. L'avantage d'être en armure, c'est qu'elle possédait également son arme. Si cela tournait mal, elle pouvait tenter d'emporter la pouliche avec elle.

Elle s'approcha jusqu'à être derrière la pouliche, mais celle-ci insista pour que Side vienne plus prêt. Avec une méfiance dissimulée, elle se plaça à côté de Screwball qui lui sourit, avant de tourner la tête vers la table et de se placer sur le bord le plus long. Prenant appuis avec ses pattes avant sur le bord de la table, d'un geste elle souleva le voile qui recouvrait le seul meuble de la tente.

Il n'était pas rare que Screwball se serve de Side comme défouloir, un moyen de s'amuser en taclant de temps en temps la jument sur certains sujets, faisant des sous-entendus. Mais c'était dans le caractère de la pouliche et ne montrait en rien qu'elle soupçonnait Side.

Cependant, ce que la table dévoila fut la dernière chose que Side s'attendait à voir ici. Non, en fait c'était la dernière chose qu'elle avait prévu de voir ici !

Solidement sanglé et bâillonné, Sinuous Path, le frère de Side, était totalement immobilisé sur la table, face à sa sœur.

Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux de surprise face à Sinuous qui se contentait d'afficher une mine dur et déterminé, jouant le rôle de celui qui venait d'être capturé malgré lui.

"On a finalement trouvé d'où venait les fuites d'informations," annonça Screwball en souriant à Side, comme une pouliche qui se montre fière devant ses parents.

Side tourna brusquement la tête vers la pouliche, semblant se souvenir subitement de son existence. Colère, incompréhension, haine et enfin tristesse. Toutes ces émotions se mélangeaient petit à petit dans la jument.

"Quelques espions étaient restés plus fidèles à lui qu'à toi," continua la pouliche. "Pardonne-moi d'avoir douté de toi."

Side ferma les yeux et rehaussa légèrement son casque, ce qui eut pour effet de laisser tomber une mèche de crinière devant ses yeux, cachant son regard. Il ne fallait pas que Screwball voit ses yeux, ils la trahiraient. Elle reporta son regard voilé sur son frère qui n'avait pas bougé, la regardant dans les yeux.

"Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ?" demanda t-elle en serrant les dents.

"Et bien, en tant que chef de notre réseau d'espionnage, je pensais que cette donnée t'intéresserait. Et puis..."

Elle tourna son regard vers l'étalon.

"Je me disais que tu avais un compte à réglé avec lui, non ? Après tout, tu es celle qu'il a le plus bernée."

Screwball ponctua sa phrase d'un petit rire. Elle approcha son sabot de la tête de Sinuous. Qu'allait-elle lui faire ? Side avait déjà vu Screwball torturer plusieurs poneys, et ses méthodes pouvaient aller à l'extrême. Mais là, c'était son frère ! Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se faire tuer ainsi !

"Voyons voir ce qu'il a à te dire," ajouta Screwball, ce qui eut pour effet de rassurer Side.

Elle ôta le bâillon de Sinuous, mais ce dernier ne parla pas pour autant, fixant toujours Side.

"Allons, tu ne dis rien ?" commenta Screwball en touchant du sabot la patte de Sinuous.

Lentement, elle commença à presser la patte. On entendit des craquellements indiquant que l'os était en train de se briser, mais il ne se céda pas. À la place, ce fut Side qui céda, se mettant à hurler :

"Pourquoi tu as fais ça !?"

Screwball s'arrêta dans son geste et relâcha la patte de Sinuous. Ce dernier prit un air méprisant et dit :

"Faire quoi ?"

"Me trahir ! Me désobéir ! Alors que je te faisais confiance !"

Il partit dans un grand rire. Il surjouait. Il le fallait. C'était leur dernier échange, mais il ne fallait pas que Screwball, dont le regard alternait entre eux deux, comprenne le sens caché : celui de deux poneys liés par le sang qui se font leurs adieux.

"Comme si je pouvais obéir à l'ordre que tu m'as donné ! Tu as été trop naïve, ma pauvre. Voila pourquoi j'ai divulgué les informations de l'Armée de Discord !"

Alors c'était donc ça ? Il voulait porter le chapeau à la place de Side ? Se faire accuser à sa place ? Side dû retenir ses larmes face à cette stupidité touchante de la part de son frère. Oui c'était de la stupidité, elle n'avait pas d'autre mots pour le décrire à cet instant. Elle ne pouvait pas être sauvée. Son plan allait continuer. C'était fini. Il n'était pas censé mourir, il aurait dû survivre. Mais comment le pouvait-il maintenant ? Et plus important :

"Tu aurais dû rester avec les tiens," grommela Side de mécontentement, car elle était effectivement mécontente de l'attitude de son frère malgré ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il aurait dû rester et guider la résistance. "Cela t'aurais évité de mourir bêtement."

"Oh, ne soit pas si méchante !" intervint brutalement Screwball. "Au final, cela nous a bien arrangé que l'Empire soit au courant de notre attaque. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais il fait parti de la résistance !"

Là, c'était pire que tout. Screwball savait.

"Ne comptez pas sur moi pour être là à l'interrogatoire," fit Side.

"Oh mais il n'y en aura pas, je te rassure. Je n'ai pas besoin d'informations sur la résistance, puisqu'elle n'existe plus."

"Qu'entendez-vous par là !?" demanda Sinuous.

"La Nouvelle République s'est occupé de ça juste avant notre petit accord," ricana Screwball. "Et ils ne sont pas du genre à laisser des fuyards."

Side commença à être prise d'indicible tremblements, preuve que l'enchainement de tous ces évènements commençait à être trop pour elle.

"Bref, passons à l'exécution," sourit Screwball en remettant le bâillon de Sinuous.

C'était fini. Il ne pourrait plus rien dire. Pourtant Side avait tant de choses à lui dire. Mais c'était trop tard, et elle ne pourrait pas endurer cette vision de son frère se faisant tuer par cette pouliche. Soit elle dégainait son arme et tentait d'abattre Screwball, soit elle la laissait faire et gardait sa place au sein de l'armée. Elle pouvait avoir l'avantage de la surprise. De plus, un des soldat présent était un espion, prêt à lui prêter sabot fort.

Son frère ou Equestria ? Le choix fut pris, tout comme son frère avait pris le sien. Elle tourna les sabots et commença à partir.

"Allons Side, ce poney t'as fait du mal, tu pourrais au moins rester."

"Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de regarder la mort de cette chose. La résistance est tombée, je dois informer mes espions de se concentrer sur autre chose de plus..."

"Siiide," murmura la voix de Screwball dans son dos. "Serais-tu en train de partir sans me demander mon avis ?"

Le ton était horrible, presque démoniaque, et Side stoppa net son mouvement, une frisson parcourant son échine. La peur qui transita en elle à l'audition de cette voix fut telle qu'elle eut comme l'impression que sa vie allait prendre fin dans quelques instants. Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son front, coulant le long de sa mèche, tombant au sol.

Elle se retourna et dit d'une voix tremblante :

"Veuillez m'excuser majesté. Revoir Sinuous m'a légèrement bouleversée, et je n'ai pas accordé assez d'attention à ce que je faisait."

"Tu es excusée," reprit Screwball d'un ton léger, se hissant sur la table. "Maintenant, regarde bien."

Elle se positionna en face de Sinuous, sa tête à quelques centimètres de la sienne, les yeux dans les yeux. Sinuous la défiait du regard, et elle se contentait de sourire face à tant de témérité et à l'exécution prochaine.

"Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup apprécié te traquer," fit-elle en tapotant un peu de son sabot sur la table.

Un craquement sourd indiqua que le tibia de Sinuous venait de se briser. Side eut un spasme de colère, mais son frère se contenta de serrer son bâillon aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

"Quand j'ai appris que l'Empire Solaire t'avait aussi banni comme traitre, j'ai trouvé ça plutôt amusant," continua t-elle d'un ton léger tout en donnant un nouveau cou qui rompit le deuxième tibia du poney qui tint bon.

"Oh, on ne veut pas crier ?" fit-elle avec une fausse tristesse tout en lui cassant la patte avant. "Aller, crie un peu, sinon je te briserais chaque côte une à une."

La deuxième patte avant fut brisée, et en même temps trois côtes et une vertèbre. Sinuous ne put s'empêcher de hurler dans son bâillon. Side se raidit. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait actuellement d'agir ? Elle avait toutes ses chances. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Non ! Il fallait qu'elle pense encore de manière rationnelle. Il restait encore la résistance, même si le QG avait été attaqué, il restait la partie nord avec Spike. Elle avait encore son rôle à jouer dans cette guerre, et ce jusqu'au bout. Autant profiter de l'alibi que Sinuous lui donnait. C'est ce qu'elle essayait de se convaincre, mais subrepticement, sa tête penchait légèrement vers son épée.

"Hé ben voila !" se réjouit Screwball.

Elle se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille de Sinuous, de manière à ce que Side ne l'entende pas :

"J'ai trouvé ça intéressant que tu sois dans la résistance. Comme ta chère sœur, Side."

Sinuous écarquilla les yeux. Mais la pouliche continua avec un tout petit rire :

"Ton plan n'a servi à rien, elle mourra de toutes façons. Mais pas ici, pas ce soir, et pas de mon sabot."

Elle replaça sa tête en face de lui. Il voulut hurler, qu'au moins sa sœur se rende compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, à défaut de pouvoir lui crier clairement. Mais déjà la pouliche donna un dernier coup de sabot, qui eut pour effet de compresser le crâne de Sinuous, le tuant sur le coup.

Elle resta quelques secondes face à cette tête aux orifices dégoulinant de sang, puis elle rit. Elle rit à gorge déployée. Derrière elle, Side serrant les dents à se les casser. Elle n'avait rien pu faire. Rien.

Le soldat espion, qui avait entendu les chuchotements de Screwball, regarda Side dans les yeux et cligna deux fois des yeux, suivit d'un petit coup de sabot sur le sol. Un code, qui avait à la base été mis en place par Sinuous, qui lui indiquait que sa couverture avait été compromise. Elle n'y prêta pas attention dans sa tentative de contenir sa rage.

Cependant, Screwball s'arrêta de rire et tourna lentement son regard vers le soldat en question. Il tentait d'afficher un regard neutre et formel, mais la pouliche avait repéré son mouvement. Elle regarda tour à tour le soldat, puis Side qui avait toujours le regard caché par son crin. Avec un grand sourire, la pouliche descendit calmement de la table où gisait le cadavre de Sinuous, et s'approcha du garde.

Une fois devant celui-ci, elle lui fit signe d'approcher la tête. Celui-ci obtempéra en baissa la tête, l'approchant à hauteur de celle de Screwball.

Elle lui souleva délicatement le menton d'un sabot avant de, à la grande surprise du soldat, l'embrasser doucement.

Mais ce baiser n'avait rien d'agréable. Le garde commença à hurler, ses cris étouffés par le baiser de Screwball. Il avait l'impression que ses organes fondaient un peu plus à chaque seconde, et c'était sans doute le cas. Il chercha à se débattre, mais il était comme paralysé, incapable de s'en sortir, impuissant face à elle.

Après dix secondes de hurlements interminables, la pouliche détacha légèrement ses lèvres de celles du soldat. Ce dernier s'effondra au sol, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte et fumante. Mort.

Screwball resta un moment dans la même position, toujours le sabot levé. Elle inspira lentement, profondément et calmement, semblant ailleurs, les yeux légèrement révulsés et secoués de spasmes, avant de dire :

"Le prochain à faire du bruit subira la même chose."

Les deux seuls autres poneys encore vivants dans la salle, à savoir Side et le soldat, restèrent immobiles et muets comme des tombes.

La rage de la jument était indescriptible. Elle voulait tuer cette pouliche, la faire hurler de douleur, venger son frère et ce soldat qui avait été tué sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, et elle ne pouvait rien faire ! La seule chose qui la maintenait encore à la réalité était la douleur que provoquait le saignement intérieur de sa joue qu'elle s'était mordue volontairement pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions. Mais son esprit restait embrumé par la colère, sinon elle aurait compris pourquoi Screwball avait tué ce soldat : parce qu'il avait tenté de prévenir Side.

Screwball resta un moment à se délecter de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Jamais elle n'aurait pu prévoir autant de bons événements pour cette soirée. L'arrivée de cet idiot de Sinuous pour tenter de sauver sa sœur était encore mieux que tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer. Ce désespoir dans les yeux de Sinuous quand elle lui avait annoncé que son sacrifice était vain. La haine et la souffrance de Side qu'elle pouvait ressentir même en lui tournant le dos, tout cela apportait à Screwball un intense plaisir. Et elle n'avait pas encore fini.

Elle fit volte-face et s'approcha de Side, semblant dans un état second, les yeux dans le vague. Elle s'assit devant la jument qui ne baissa même pas le regard, toujours fixée sur le corps de son frère.

Screwball leva une patte et la posa doucement sur le torse en armure de Side. Instantanément, l'armure se fissura et éclata en mille morceaux. Casque, plastron, jambières, tout fut réduit en poussière en un instant. Le temps que Side réussisse à comprendre la réalité de cet instant, et qu'elle devait pour l'instant abandonner sa rage car quelque chose d'imprévu s'était produit, Screwball lançait déjà en dodelinant légèrement de la tête :

"Alooors ? Ça fait quoi de voir sa seule famille mourir sous ses yeux ?"

La pouliche gloussa, portant ses deux sabots à sa bouche, puis elle tomba sur le dos, riant aux larmes.

Side fronça les sourcils, comprenant immédiatement. Elle savait. Screwball le savait. Peut-être même qu'elle l'avait toujours su. Cette saloperie l'avait forcée à regarder la mort de son propre frère pour le simple plaisir de la voir souffrir ! Instinctivement, n'ayant plus aucune arme sous le sabot, Side leva ses pattes pour les abattre sur la pouliche, mais un éclair vert l'aveugla temporairement et elle se retrouva avec une épée sous la gorge, et une corne sur sa joue.

À sa droite, Storm, épée en bouche, qui la regardait avec toute la haine qu'il accordait aux traitres, et à sa gauche, Tree, corne braquée sur elle, qui avait un petit sourire en coin, attendant ce moment depuis longtemps.

"Pas de ça, traitresse !" grommela le général pégase, renforçant l'appui de son épée contre sa gorge.

De nouveau, Side réagit instinctivement et recula, mais à peine eut-elle fait un pas en arrière qu'elle sentit un lourd métal froid dans sa nuque.

"Un peu tard pour se replier Side," se moqua War qui tenait fermant sa masse d'arme dans la bouche, prêt à briser le cou de la jument.

Elle était piégée, désarmée entre ces trois généraux prêt à l'abattre dans la seconde si elle tentait quoique ce soit.

Le silence se fit. Uniquement brisé par la pouliche qui ne cessait de rire, se roulant sur le sol, pleurant de rire.

Side montra les dents en un grognement. Elle avait échoué face à cette petite folle qui se moquait d'elle.

Screwball mit plusieurs secondes à calmer son rire et sécher ses larmes. Elle se mit en position assise devant Side et la regarda dans les yeux, souriant toujours avec quelques hoquet de gloussement, la voix déformée par son euphorie.

"Je dois avouer que ça a été drôle de déterminer dans quel camp tu étais. Au début, j'ai pensé à la Nouvelle République puisque cela convenait à ton caractère. Mais après la fuite de Sinuous, j'avais d'ailleurs compris qu'il était ton frère depuis cette fameuse nuit qui a fait jaser les autres soldats quant à votre relation, lorsqu'il a été vu sortant de ta tente au petit matin, et j'ai crû que tu étais avec lui dans l'Empire. Puis j'ai appris l'existence de la résistance, et j'ai eu des doutes, qui ont été confirmés lorsque ton frère a été démasqué comme espion de la résistance par l'Empire."

Tout en parlant, la pouliche s'était calmée. Elle regardait à présent Side avec un air amusé devant sa réaction.

"Alors jamais tu n'as crû à ma loyauté !?" s'énerva Side qui comprenait qu'elle s'était faite avoir depuis le début.

"Pas un seul instant !" se moqua Screwball. "Dès le moment où tu as rejoins l'armée, j'ai su que tu cachais quelque chose. Tout ceci n'a été qu'un jeu pour voir à quel point tu pouvais devenir un jouet amusant. Et je te félicite, ce fut un réel plaisir, et tes interventions furent très profitables à l'armée."

"Espèce de sale petite..." commença Side, mais la pouliche tapota doucement son sabot et la patte arrière de Side se cassa net dans un horrible craquement, faisant se cabrer en arrière la jument, ouvrant la bouche dans un cri de douleur muet.

"Oh Side," s'étonna Screwball avec une fausse tristesse. "La mort de ton frère t'a affectée à ce point pour que ton esprit soit autant affaibli ? D'ordinaire, cela ne marche pas contre toi."

Les généraux se resserrèrent autour de Side. Si elle faisait de nouveau un mouvement brusque comme à l'instant, elle serait abattue immédiatement.

"Que fait-on d'elle ?" demanda la licorne verte avec un petit ricanement.

"Le sort pour les traitres est la mort," rappela le pégase à la crinière de feu.

Screwball se retourna et s'avança légèrement dans la tente. Les quatre généraux, ou plutôt les trois et l'ancienne, regardaient le cou de Screwball en attente d'une réponse.

Cette dernière porta son sabot à sa bouche et le lécha, il restait un peu de sang de Sinuous qui avait été expulsé lors de la compression de sa boite crânienne. Puis elle dit finalement :

"Laissez-là partir."

Stupeur. Pour les quatre.

"M-Mais, majesté..." commença Storm en s'énervant de cette injustice. "Les traitres méritent..."

"Essaye seulement de la tuer," interrompit la pouliche d'une voix froide. "Et tu seras considérer comme un traitre également."

Le pégase écarquilla les yeux. Il serra son épée dans ses dents pour contenir son envie d'enfoncer sa lame dans la gorge de Side.

"Laissez-là partir," répéta Screwball.

Les trois généraux s'écartèrent immédiatement de Side. Il ne fallait jamais, absolument jamais, forcer Screwball à se répéter. Side pu enfin respirer. Elle se massa son cou qui avait été marqué par l'épée de Storm tellement il l'avait pressé fort contre elle.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Side qui était toujours énervée.

"Ne pose pas de questions inutiles Side. J'ai fini de jouer avec toi. Retourne donc mener les restes de ta résistance, peut-être qu'ils seront un défi intéressant si c'est toi qui les dirige. Va-t'en, tout de suite."

Side regarda le corps de la pouliche qui lui tournait le dos. Elle aurait dû la tuer quand elle le pouvait. Maintenant que sa patte arrière était cassée, elle n'avait aucune chance de l'atteindre avant que les autres n'interviennent. Mais elle fit volte-face, croisant le regard d'un Storm haineux. War s'écarta doucement de son chemin pour la laisser sortir en boitant de la tente, restant méfiant envers la jument bien que désarmée.

Au moment même où elle franchit la toile qui la séparait de l'extérieur, une voix s'éleva de la tente. La voix de Screwball, et elle résonna dans tout le camp, transperçant le crépuscule.

"Soldats. La générale Side Place nous a trahi. Elle est par conséquent renvoyée de l'armée et destituée de tous ses titres. Cependant, je vous ordonne de la laisser sortir du camp sans la tuer ou la blesser gravement. Ce sera tout."

Les regards des dizaines de soldats présents, qui vaquaient alors à diverses occupations de restauration et d'entretiens d'équipement, se braquèrent en même temps sur la jument qui venait de sortir de la tente.

Side serra les dents. La sortie s'annonçait difficile.

Un véritable couloir de soldats se forma pour laisser passer Side, qui le remonta de son pas boitant. Tous la huaient, la traitaient de tous les noms, proférant des insultes débordante d'une imagination qui montrait que certains avaient dû attendre ce moment pendant longtemps.

Screwball avait ordonné qu'elle ne soit pas blessée gravement, et certains comprirent par là que les blessures légères ne seraient pas sanctionnées. Alors ce fut tout d'abord une première pierre lancée sur le flanc de la jument, puis s'en suivit tout une ribambelle de cailloux, morceaux de bois et autres projectiles, certains lançant même leurs assiettes contenant encore de la nourriture, entachant le pelage rose sombre et la crinière noire de la jument.

Un objet toucha la patte arrière de Side, pile là où l'os avait été brisé. Elle chuta sous le coup, tête la première sur le sol. Elle se releva avec difficulté, tremblante, tentant de retenir ses larmes. C'était fini pour elle, son plan était totalement tombé à l'eau, la résistance avait été anéantie par la Nouvelle République, sa position de contrôle dans l'Armée de Discord compromise, et son frère, ce frère qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à retrouver, était mort sous ses yeux alors qu'elle aurait pu le sauver. Il était mort pour rien.

Elle sortit du long corridor de soldats, et les hués lui parvinrent encore plusieurs dizaines de mètres après.

Elle avança, toujours boitant, vers le nord. Si le QG était tombé, la base au nord devenait, selon ses propres instructions, le nouveau point de ralliement de la résistance. Marchant seule, dans les plaines, la nuit étendant son manteau d'ombre sur Equestria, elle trouva un arbre solitaire. Elle s'assit devant et posa sa tête contre, se relâchant enfin, pleurant à chaudes larmes tout ce qu'elle avait perdu. Ses lamentations résonnèrent pendant plusieurs minutes dans la plaine, s'entendant à des centaines de mètres à la ronde.

Après un long moment, elle releva la tête et s'essuya doucement ses joues et ses yeux d'un sabot, reniflant à de nombreuses reprises. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Il restait un espoir pour Equestria.

Un cadavre atterrit soudainement juste à côté d'elle, comme projeté par une quelconque force. Side sursauta, dirigeant son regard vers le corps. En armure, un soldat de l'Armée de Discord. Un battement d'aile se fit entendre derrière elle, puis une voix masculine monta à quelques mètres dans son dos. Probablement la voix qu'elle avait le moins envie d'entendre en cet instant. Une voix qu'elle avait espéré ne plus jamais entendre. Son poil se hérissa de peur, et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

"Alors maintenant, tu laisses des espions te suivre aussi facilement ?" sourit la voix, se rapprochant clairement d'elle. "Tu as bien régressé, et dire que je plaçais tant d'espoir en toi, ma petite Side adorée."

Le poney était derrière elle, à quelques centimètres à peine, mais elle n'osait se retourner pour le regarder. Doucement, elle sentit des sabots l'enlacer. De gros sabots blancs. Le poney s'était assis derrière elle, et la serra délicatement dans ses pattes.

Comme un père.


	23. Chapitre 23 - Mauvaise Coordination

Chapitre 23 - Mauvaise Coordination

"Ce n'est pas la même chose. Eux sont nés dans une époque de tourmente. Savent-ils seulement ce qu'est l'harmonie ?"

"Ils le savent, ou au moins ils en rêvent. Le passé n'a pas dû être oublié si facilement."

* * *

"C'est Fortuitous qui m'envoie. On a reçu des messages quand à votre expulsion de l'Armée, et il m'a demandé d'aller vous chercher."

Side marchait aux côtés d'une licorne de la résistance. Ce dernier l'avait trouvée alors qu'elle errait sans réelle direction vers le nord, après avoir passé les montagnes qui séparait Equestria de l'Empire de Cristal. Ils avançaient tous deux d'un pas rapide, ayant crainte d'être suivis.

"Tout de même," s'étonna le poney. "Je ne pensais pas que vous pourriez partir indemne de l'armée après avoir été découverte !"

"J'y ai perdu beaucoup," se contenta de répondre Side.

"Oui, je sais, votre frère. Désolé. Je parlais en dommage physique. Vous n'avez rien."

"Hm," fit la jument, semblant contrariée. Pas en colère, ni triste, mais contrariée.

"On est bientôt arrivé. Entre-nous, je ne vous cache pas que le fait que vous reveniez parmi nous est un soulagement. Après l'attaque du QG, on a tous un peu perdu espoir."

"Les nouvelles de la mort de mon frère et mon exclusion de l'armée ne vont pas être très réconfortantes je pense," lança Side en haussant légèrement un sourcil.

"Sans vouloir offenser Sinuous, on ne le suivait que parce que c'était votre frère. Il était votre ombre, en quelques sortes."

La jument ne répondit pas. Les deux avancèrent seuls dans les plaines du nord, sans autre bruit que les sabots foulant l'herbe clairsemée de neige. La licorne était assez intimidé par la présence de Side. On sentait émaner d'elle une grande détermination, son regard était dur, son visage ferme, concentrée. Peut-être élaborait-elle déjà un plan pour compenser le fait qu'elle n'était plus espionne ? L'étonnement du résistant allait en grandissant. Qu'elle semble aussi tendue après tout ce qu'il s'était passé le dépassait. Il s'attendait à chercher une jument un tant soit peu brisée par la mort de son frère, et pourtant elle en parlait sans une once d'émotion dans la voix !

"Encore un peu de marche et nous y serons. On devrait arriver en même temps que les réfugiés de l'ancien QG."

Side prit une grande inspiration silencieuse que le résistant ne remarqua pas, et son visage se fendit en un indicible sourire.

Archer vérifiait la corde de son arc. Elle lui semblait un peu détendue, mais c'était probablement plus son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, à cause du stress.

Les autres se préparaient aussi. La ponette blonde les avait levé de très bonne heure. Tout le monde dormait dans la grotte de glace.

"J'aurais bien aimé rencontrer Spike," bailla Moon.

"On a pas le temps.," trancha Archer, remettant son arc sur son dos. "On doit retourner au QG le plus vite possible. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment."

"Ouais ouais, en attendant arrêter de hurler, vous allez réveiller tout le monde," tempéra Blackhoof.

Moon soupira en silence alors qu'Archer approuvait. Les trois et Lemon se mirent discrètement en route vers la sortie de la grotte. Ils avaient dormis toute la journée, et personne ne les avait averti de l'attaque qu'avait subite le QG dans les préparatifs que Spike avait ordonné. Ainsi, tous les autres poneys dormaient et eux se lançaient donc dans un périple pour retourner dans un endroit qui n'était donc plus, ou tout du moins complètement vidé. Le pressentiment d'Archer était légèrement en retard.

Cependant, alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans le tunnel menant aux portes, ils furent interpellés par une licorne bleue à chapeau qui semblait inquiète, hésitante et peu sûr d'elle.

"E-Excusez-moi ?"

Archer tourna son regard vers-elle, contrariée de ce contre-temps, elle demanda un peu trop brusquement :

"Oui, quoi ?"

Trixie eut un petit mouvement de recul face à cette agressivité. Elle semblait complètement perdue.

"Vous pourriez me dire en quelle année on est ...?" se risqua t-elle.

Les quatre résistants s'échangèrent des regards interloqués, ne comprenant pas le but de cette question idiote. Finalement, Archer répondit en arquant un sourcil :

"En 4063 après le bannissement de Luna, pourquoi ?"

Trixie avala difficilement sa salive. C'était au moins la vingtième fois qu'elle obtenait la même réponse. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle était vraiment 3000 ans dans le futur.

"P-Pour rien." fit-elle en baissant la tête, faisant tomber son chapeau un peu en avant sur ses yeux.

"Allez donc vous coucher," conseilla Blackhoof, pensant que la licorne manquait de sommeil. "Il est à peine cinq heures."

"Oui... Je vais faire ça," conclut Trixie en se retournant légèrement, se dirigeant d'un pas trainant vers la chambre qui avait été réservée pour elle et Daring Do.

Trixie n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. À vrai dire, l'exploratrice non plus, mais elle ne se promenait pas dans la grotte au moins. Elle ne cessait de penser à tout ce qu'elle aurait pu faire si elle ne se trouvait pas si loin dans le futur. Tout lui était inconnu, elle ne savait rien de plus que ce qu'on lui avait rapidement expliqué sur ce monde. Une guerre. Elle qui passait autrefois de ville en ville avec sa roulotte pour épater les poneys avec sa magie, elle se retrouvait maintenant confrontée avec des histoires de batailles et de morts.

Le petit groupe se reprit sur sa lancée et se dirigea vers la sortie de la grotte.

Les portes s'ouvrirent vers l'extérieur. Les gardes ignoraient où allaient les quatre résistants, question de sécurité, et ne risquaient donc pas de les prévenir que leur but n'avait plus de raison d'être.

Ils sortirent de la grotte de glace, traversèrent le petit corridor de pierre dans lequel se trouvait l'entrée, et se dirigèrent plein sud, à vive allure et sur leurs gardes.

Dans les couloirs d'une grande forteresse faite de pierre noires comme la nuit se reflétant à la lumière de la lune qui tombait derrière l'océan à l'ouest, un pégase rouge déambulait tranquillement dans son bureau nouvellement acquis, regardant de-ci de-là les diverses affaires de son prédécesseur, sans pour autant y toucher.

Nightmare Castle. C'était le nom de cet endroit. À défaut de reprendre son nom de Nightmare Moon, Luna avait nommé ainsi le siège de son côté d'Equestria. La capitale de la Nouvelle République Lunarienne.

Debt, désormais le général en chef de cette faction, regardait avec une certaine fascination le bureau. Rien n'était impressionnant, il y avait même relativement peu de choses de réelles importance. Quelques livres, des trophées, des armes. Mais Debt avait tellement rêvé de cet endroit. Jamais son prédécesseur ne l'avait laissé rentrer. Debt Doubt avait été formé à la succession pour le poste, mais jamais il n'aurait cru s'y trouver réellement un jour.

La porte toqua.

"Entrez," répondit-il distraitement alors qu'il examinait la seule photo de la pièce.

La générale Guardian ouvrit doucement la porte et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

"Luna vous demande," annonça t-elle avant de s'apprêter à repartir.

"Guardian", l'interpela Debt.

Cette dernière passa de nouveau la tête et regarda le pégase.

"Qui y a t-il ?"

"Pourquoi me vouvoies-tu ?"

"C'est l'usage pour s'adresser à son supérieur. Vous tutoyer reviendrait à la même chose que vous tutoyant la princesse Luna."

Debt eut un petit sourire.

"Très bien. Ne faisons pas attendre sa majesté alors !"

Il sortit du bureau, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Il trottina d'un pas léger dans les couloirs, sifflotant sur un bout de chemin. Pourquoi le bureau du général en chef et la chambre de Luna étaient-ils si loin l'un de l'autre ?

Il grimpa une grande tour par un escalier en colimaçon, et s'arrêta devant une porte massive en bois mauve. Il donna deux coups.

"Entre," fit une jument à l'intérieur.

Le pégase ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dans une chambre luxueusement décorée de sombre, alternant bleu, noir et pourpre. Un lit à baldaquin se trouvait contre le mur en face de la porte d'entrée, et une autre porte donnait sur le balcon. En face de lui, grande et droite, obscure et majestueuse, la princesse Luna.

"Vous m'avez appelé ?" demanda Debt en s'inclinant respectueusement, sachant parfaitement la réponse.

La seule réponse de la princesse fut l'illumination de sa corne. Par magie, elle apporta un coffre devant les yeux de Debt et l'ouvrit.

À l'intérieur, une tête. Violette, à la crinière cyan, les yeux clos dans une expression paisible. Debt s'approcha pour l'examiner un peu plus en détails, puis il regarda Luna, l'interrogeant du regard.

"J'ai fais effectuer tous les tests," exposa la princesse. "C'est bien sa tête, aucun sort magique pour déguiser un autre corps, rien."

"Alors il est bel et bien mort, rien de nouveau donc, alors pourquoi me le montrer ?" demanda Debt avec un petit sourire.

"C'est pour vérifier si nous sommes d'accord, Debt."

"Ça me semble évident," répondit le pégase en souriant. "Je n'ai aucune envie de finir comme lui."

Luna referma le coffre et le reposa dans un coin, semblant ne plus s'en soucier.

"La guerre va tourner à notre avantage," fit calmement l'alicorne.

"Je vous écoute."

Les quatre étaient silencieux, cachés derrières des arbres. Un peu plus loin dans la forêt, Blackhhof disait avoir entendu des bruits de sabots, un grand nombre. Archer avait ensuite repéré les silhouettes se muant à travers les arbres et les fourrés. L'obscurité de la forêt ne permettait pas de distinguer clairement les silhouettes et leurs armures. Impossible de savoir leur camp.

"Ils se dirigent vers le nord," indiqua Moon. "On dirait qu'ils vont vers le QG."

"Cette voix..." murmura Blackhoof, les oreilles dressées.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Archer.

"On dirait... La jument de Metal. J'ai oublié son nom."

"Berry ?" fit Lemon qui sortait enfin de son mutisme.

"Ouais, elle," répondit Blackhoof.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait aussi loin du QG ?" fit Moon.

"C'est ce que j'essaye de comprendre. Elle à l'air assez paniquée. Ils parlent d'aller à la base nord. Ils parlent aussi d'une attaque qui a eu lieu. J'en reconnais d'autres de la résistance."

"Un groupe ?" s'étonna Moon.

Archer fit immédiatement le lien.

"Il y a eu une attaque sur le QG," conclut-elle en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur. "Ils ont évacués."

"On dirait oui," ajouta le poney sombre qui était toujours à l'affût du moindre son. "Mais ils sont suivis."

"Comment ça ?"

"Des bruits d'armures. Il y a des soldats qui les suivent."

"Il faut qu'on se débrouille pour les prévenir sans que les soldats ne s'en rende..." commença Archer avant de s'interrompre brusquement. "Où est Lemon ?"

Les deux étalons tournèrent la tête vers l'endroit où la jument rose se trouvait il y avait quelques secondes. Elle n'était plus là.

Les oreilles de Blackhoof frémirent. Il entendit la voix de Lemon s'élever. Elle avait rejoins les résistants et les avertissaient déjà.

"Elle est avec eux," informa le poney sombre.

"Quelle idiote !" pesta Archer. "Espérons que les soldats n'ont rien remarqué !"

"Ils pressent le pas," indiqua Blackhoof qui écoutait toujours les bruits alentours avec la plus grande attention. "Les résistants aussi. Lemon les a prévenus."

"Combien de soldats ?" demanda Moon.

"Difficile à dire à une telle distance. Peut-être une dizaine. Sans doutes plus. Les armures font trop de bruit pour que je puisse compter clairement."

"Il faudrait qu'on puisse les encercler..." se fit Archer à voix basse, réfléchissant à un plan. "S'ils sont intelligents, maintenant qu'ils se savent suivis, ils n'iront pas jusqu'à la base nord. Ils vont devoir combattre, ou les semer mais avec un tel groupe c'est impossible."

"Lemon revient, avec deux autres résistants," chuchota Blakchoof.

En effet, discrètement, la jument rose, accompagnée par une terrestre et un pégase, s'approchèrent d'eux.

"Berry suggère qu'on les prenne à revers lorsqu'ils lanceront l'attaque," fit immédiatement le pégase.

"Ça me semble le mieux," approuva Archer, sortant son arc.

"Elle va attendre que les soldats vous aient dépassé pour attaquer. On vient vous prêter sabot fort."

"Compris," répondit l'archère. "Vous êtes prêts vous deux ?" ajouta t-elle à l'attention des deux étalons. Ces derniers approuvèrent, dégainant sans bruit leur arme.

 _Encore une bataille. Je me doutais qu'il y en aurait beaucoup, c'est la guerre après tout. Mais je crois que j'en ai assez. Alors que ce n'est que la troisième. Du moins il me semble que j'en ai assez. Quelle est cette sensation que je sens au juste ? Zut, je m'embrouille ! Il ne faut pas, je dois rester concentré sur ce qui va suivre !_

Les deux résistants venus aider sortirent également leurs armes. Les soldats passèrent non-loin du petit groupe qui se terra sous le couvert des arbres, en silence et aux aguets. Archer les compta en jetant un œil. Treize, à première vue, et de la Nouvelle République. Elle encocha silencieusement une flèche.

Blackhoof entendit que les résistants qui avançaient s'étaient arrêtés. Ils allaient attaquer. D'un mouvement de tête, il transmit l'information à Archer, qui banda son arc et décocha sa flèche sur le soldat le plus proche.

En plein dans le côté gauche, droit au cœur. Il tomba instantanément sur le côté, entrainé par la flèche, mort.

Les soldats se retournèrent et mirent quelques instants à réagir, à peine quelques fractions de secondes, mais qui furent déterminante, car déjà le groupe devant lançait l'attaque, les prenant sous le coup de la surprise.

Venant du flanc gauche des soldats, un peu sur l'arrière, Moon, Blackhoof ainsi que les deux résistants se lancèrent à l'assaut également, fondant sur les adversaires les plus proches. Archer préparait déjà sa prochaine flèche. Lemon semblait avoir disparue.

Une fois de plus, Moon fut spectateur de ses actions au combat.

Il fonça droit sur un soldat qui était encore légèrement interloqué par ce subit retournement de situation, de potentiels attaquants, ils devenaient attaqués. Mais ce n'était pas ce soldat qui retenait l'attention de Moon visiblement. Il visait celui qui était derrière, à un peu plus d'un mètre. Possédant quelque chose qui le distinguait des autres, une décoration, une prestance, ou peut-être la différence de ciselure de son armure, Moon n'en savait rien, juste qu'il avait remarqué un détail inconsciemment. Il était plus gradé, donc plus dangereux.

D'un geste de sa patte avant, il écarta le soldat qui lui barrait la route avec une force impressionnante, l'envoyant au tapis d'un simple coup porté à l'arrière de la tête.

Il fonça sur le garde qui venait tout juste de dégainer et qui tournait le regard vers lui au même instant. Moon ne leva pas son épée qu'il tenait en bouche. Il se contenta de foncer droit devant, comme si il voulait passer juste à côté du poney, le but étant de lui assener un coup sans laisser d'angle mort en préparant l'attaque.

Le poney fit pivoter son arme dans sa bouche et opposa le plat de sa lame à celle de Moon, appliquant sa patte sur son épée pour renforcer son appuis.

Le coup fut paré. Mais la violence avec laquelle Moon frappait et son élan emportèrent le poney sur un bon mètre, le faisant déraper sur le sol.

Les épées étaient en contact. Les deux adversaires avaient leur tête juste à côté de celle de l'autre. Du coin de l'œil, il se regardèrent dans les yeux pour évaluer l'autre l'espace d'un instant qui sembla durer une éternité.

Moon décrivit rapidement l'état de son adversaire. De forte constitution, bien équipé et entrainé, portant une armure lourde de la Nouvelle République, donc possédant une faille sur l'arrière-train et dans la nuque. Son regard était déterminé et concentré. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, ce poney avait vécu de nombreuses batailles et s'était attendu à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose à cet instant. Malgré tous ces détails, Moon aurait été bien incapable ne serait-ce que de donner la couleur du poney ou la forme de sa crinière. Son esprit triait automatiquement les informations qui lui étaient nécessaires à ce combat, et les détails physiques n'en faisait pas parti.

Cependant, son adversaire sembla soudainement changer une fois l'analyse de Moon finie. Le soldat écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Il était un peu tard pour être surpris non ? Il aurait dû être surpris par l'attaque, pas maintenant que le combat était lancé.

Mais le moment n'était pas aux questions. L'instinct, si c'était bien cela, de Moon lui fit mettre un coup de sabot dans le torse du poney qui fut projeté sur deux mètres sous la violence du coup, atterrissant sur le dos, lâchant son épée, encore estomaqué de la puissance de la frappe. Son armure avait été enfoncée par ce simple coup. À l'intérieur de son esprit, Moon allait de surprise en surprise.

 _Comment je peux faire ça bon sang !? Mon corps bouge tout seul ! Mon esprit réfléchit tout seul ! Et c'est quoi cette force !? Je viens d'enfoncer une armure lourde sans aucun élan ! Je devrais m'être brisé le sabot sur le coup ! Pourquoi il a eu l'air étonné lui !?_

Il s'approcha doucement du poney, un peu à l'écart du combat, qui étouffait sous le métal déformé compressant sa cage thoracique à la limite du supportable, essayant par tous les moyens de se relever.

Moon posa un sabot sur le torse du poney pour le maintenir au sol, s'apprêtant à lui donner le coup de grâce. Ce dernier regarda Moon dans les yeux, semblant toujours aussi surpris. Moon leva son épée, toujours guidé par son instinct.

"Vous... ?" balbutia le poney alors que Moon s'apprêtait à frapper.

Il arrêta son geste, revenant à lui.

"C-C'est bien vous... ?" demanda le soldat à bout de souffle qui semblait n'oser y croire.

Moon serra les dents sur son épée.

 _Il me connait !? Il me reconnait !? Il sait qui je suis !?_

"Qui suis-je !?" demanda Moon.

Le soldat parut encore plus surpris par la question. Il hésita à répondre, semblant avoir peur, ou peut-être était-ce juste le fait que son armure l'empêchait de respirer correctement qui accélérait autant sa respiration et déformait son visage.

"QUI SUIS-JE !? RÉPONDS-MOI !" vociféra Moon. Ce soldat avait peut-être enfin la réponse à son identité derrière son amnésie. Enfin quelqu'un qui savait la vérité, il n'allait pas passer à côté !

"Et nous y sommes," annonça le résistant, fier de lui-même.

Side s'avança un peu dans la sortie du couloir de glace, débouchant dans la grande salle de la caverne de la résistance. Les poneys se réveillaient et s'activaient pour finir les préparatifs d'accueil pour les rescapés.

"Oh, Side !" interpella une voix.

La jument tourna la tête pour voir s'approcher une licorne mâle blanche à la longue crinière bleue.

"Je te l'ai ramenée comme promis Winter," sourit le résistant.

"Merci Serene," fit Fortuitous Winter en lui rendant son sourire. "J'ai bien cru que tu ne reviendrais pas Side."

"C'est le risque quand on est espion," répliqua Side avec un petit sourire. "Tu connais ça, pas vrai Winter ?"

Fortuitous Winter était un espion de la résistance. En fait, c'était celui qui condensait les informations des autres espions et les siennes pour les transmettre aux pseudos-dirigeants de la résistance, comme Side, Sinuous, Metal, Archer ou désormais Spike.

Étonnamment, il n'avait rien de particulier. Son seul signe distinctif était sa crinière bien plus longue que la plupart des autres étalons et ses yeux vairons. Il n'était pas plus malin qu'un autre, pas plus intelligent, son niveau en magie était passable, et sa force un peu en dessous de celle d'un soldat moyen. En réalité, c'est cela qui le rendait redoutable en tant qu'espion : Il était monsieur Tout-le-monde. Ses seules compétences d'espions avaient été acquises par l'expérience, comme des réflexes. Se grimer était un réflexe, avoir une attitude normale de soldat était un réflexe, être discret était un réflexe.

Il n'était pas doué, il savait ce qu'il faisait, nuance. D'ailleurs, quelques doutes planaient quand à son réel camp, et probablement que des soupçons allaient peser sur lui avec l'attaque du QG. Mais il semblait évident pour l'instant qu'il était du côté de la résistance.

Fortuitous arqua un sourcil amusé, toujours souriant.

"Je parlais surtout de ton plan," répondit-il. "Tu avais dit que tu n'allais pas revenir."

"Hm," fit Side pensive. "Cette partie là a été un échec. Mais le reste à été plutôt comme prévu."

"Désolé pour ton frère..."

"Ce n'est rien," soupira Side. "C'est trop tard maintenant de toutes façons. Il faut prévoir la suite, c'est la priorité désormais."

"Bien d'accord !" approuva Fortuitous, faisant un petit signe à Serene Thumb qu'il pouvait s'en aller. "J'aimerais te parler en privé Side."

"Je te suis," fit la jument.

"Ce fut un plaisir de vous guider Side," fit le résistant en s'éloignant.

La licorne conduisit Side dans un petit couloir non-loin de l'entrée. Puis il ouvrit au hasard une des portes qui se trouvaient de part et d'autres du couloir.

"Ici ce devrait être bon," constata t-il, faisant signe à Side le rejoindre.

La jument entra dans la pièce et la licorne referma la porte, soufflant un peu avant de commencer :

"Bon. Je ne sais pas si tu as eu le temps d'être mise au courant, le QG a été attaqué."

"Oui, je le sais. Il doit y avoir un espion parmi nous."

"Ouaip, d'ailleurs je m'attendais à ce que toi et Serene arriviez en même temps que les rescapés... Enfin bon, je ne me fais pas trop de soucis, Spike a envoyé une petite équipe pour les aider."

"Maintenant il nous faut une autre base de ralliement," songea Side.

Fortuitous fronça un peu les sourcils, semblant interloqué par la remarque. Puis avec un petit rire, il rappela :

"Mais c'est ici voyons. Tu l'as dit toi-même, cet endroit deviendra le nouveau QG si l'ancien vient à tomber."

"Oui oui," fit Side. "Je me demandais juste si un autre endroit ne pouvait pas convenir. Le nord, c'est loin de la guerre. Trop loin pour intervenir efficacement."

"On verra en temps voulu. Tu sais ce que Screwball prépare ?"

"Aucune idée. Et toi, pas d'informations en plus ?"

Le licorne s'apprêtait à répondre, lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement. Il fronça les sourcils, comme si il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

"Side..."

"Oui ?" répondit la jument sans comprendre.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à ta patte ?" demanda Fortuitous, méfiant.

La jument regarda ses quatre pattes, intriguée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Elles n'ont rien mes pattes."

Fortuitous recula doucement, semblant désormais sur ses gardes.

"Pourtant le message que j'ai reçu quand Screwball t'as chassée indiquait qu'elle t'avait brisée la patte. Et que les soldats t'avaient attaqués avec des projectiles. Alors pourquoi tu n'as rien ?"

La jument eut un petit sourire amusée, comme si elle ne prenait pas la licorne au sérieux.

"Ton rapport était sans doute un peu exagéré. J'ai tendance à vite récupérer et..."

"Ce n'est pas la seule chose," coupa Fortuitous qui montrait clairement qu'il considérait Side comme une ennemie, se mettant en position d'attaque. "Tu m'as appelé Winter tout à l'heure, presque personne ne le fait, et surtout pas toi. Serene t'a vouvoyé. Jamais Side ne laisserait un résistant la vouvoyer, ça lui rappelle trop l'armée ! Qui es-tu ?"

Side regarda Fortuitous dans les yeux quelques instants, puis ferma les yeux, inspira, puis soupira.

"Et dire qu'on m'avait dit que tu étais stupide..."

Blackhoof acheva son adversaire désormais au sol après un magistral crochet du droit qui avait surpris le soldat. Le combat se finissait, et les quelques soldats encore en vie s'enfuyaient. Au total, vingt soldats de la Nouvelle République Lunarienne avaient été tués, et une douzaine de résistants parmi la quarantaine présents. Leur nombre, additionné à l'effet de surprise, avait permis de limiter les pertes. Une autre surprise, au milieu du combat, les avait aussi bien aidé. Lemon, que tout le monde avait perdu de vue, était en réalité grimpée dans un arbre, puis s'était laissée tomber en plein sur un soldat, avant d'assommer ceux présents autour d'elle. Trois soldats au sol en une fraction de secondes. Bien qu'elle ne tuait pas, elle se battait extrêmement bien sans arme, et surtout de manière imprévisible.

Elle était probablement la seule indemne. Blackhoof avait plusieurs estafilades sur le corps, et même Archer avait été blessée légèrement au flanc, par un soldat qui arrivait dans son dos et qu'elle avait entendu, par chance, à temps pour éviter que le coup ne soit trop grave.

Tout le monde se rassemblait, les blessés se comptaient, les morts se décomptaient. Moon, qu'on avait presque pas vu du combat, s'approcha lentement du groupe, semblant ailleurs, et énervé.

"T'en fais une tête !" lui lança Blackhoof. "Ton adversaire t'as donné du fil à retordre ?"

Moon tourna légèrement son regard vers le cadavre du soldat toujours allongé au sol, à l'écart du combat. L'armure de ce dernier était encore plus enfoncée qu'auparavant, et c'était la compression de sa cage thoracique qui avait causé sa mort.

"Il avait l'air important," enchaina Blackhoof en regardant à son tour le cadavre.

"C'était un commandant..." murmura une voix assez incrédule.

Moon et Blackhoof tournèrent leur regards vers la voix. C'était Archer qui venait de parler. Elle fixait le corps avec des yeux étonnés, les sourcils froncés. Elle tourna son regard vers Moon.

"Tu as tué un commandant. C'est le plus haut grade après celui de général."

"Et c'est ce que j'ai été..." ajouta t-elle dans ses pensées. Elle avait prononcé ces paroles comme si elle attendait une explication de la part de Moon quand à cet exploit.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

"L'effet de surprise sans doutes," supposa t-il.

Archer garda les yeux fixés sur Moon, semblant l'inspecter du regard, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose derrière la mine un tant soit peu froissée du poney violet. Mais quelque chose l'interrompit.

"Excuse-moi Archer, mais on doit y aller. Tu passes en tête ?"

C'était la licorne de Metal, Berry, qui avait parlé. Elle semblait soucieuse, et il y avait de quoi. Archer revint à la réalité et oublia Moon, admettant que c'était un coup de chance, avant de dire :

"Oui oui, on y va. Pas de temps à perdre. Il faut que tu me parles de ce qu'il s'est passé d'ailleurs. Que l'on aide à porter les blessés !"

Les deux juments partirent en tête de colonne, alors que les résistants s'organisaient en file indienne pour voyager, se soutenant mutuellement pour ceux qui avaient du mal à marcher. Moon prit place à côté de Blackhoof, et Lemon se plaça juste devant eux. Ils fermaient la marche.

Une chose avait changé durant la bataille, une chose que personne n'avait encore remarqué, pas même Moon. Sa cutie mark avait changée. D'un rond blanc nacré, elle était maintenant presque entièrement noire, et seul subsistait une parcelle de blanc sur le bord du cercle.


	24. Chapitre 24 - Moon Help

Chapitre 24 - Moon Help

"Je prie pour que tu dises vrai... Que notre long travail pour rendre Equestria meilleur n'ait pas été vain."

"Elle l'a détruit. Mais il subsistera toujours quelque chose, une infime parcelle de ce que nous avons fait."

* * *

Storm était hors de lui. Dans la tente de Screwball, celle où elle dormait et non pas celle où Sinuous avait été exécuté, il se contenait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas manquer de respect à sa générale en chef.

"Je vous répète que je trouve ça scandaleux d'avoir laissé cette traitresse s'enfuir tranquillement !"

On sentait qu'il était clairement sur le point d'exploser. Seul son respect pour Screwball le faisait tenir. Pour lui, un traitre était la pire chose en ce monde, et la sentence était la mort, sans aucun jugement. La décision de Screwball de laisser Side partir sans aucune sanction l'avait sidéré et surtout mis dans une rage folle. Side les avait tous bernés. Une générale qui avait dupé tout les autres ! Si une sentence avait dû être appliqué, Storm aurait insisté pour l'abattre lui-même.

"Voyons, je lui ai quand même brisé une patte, ce n'est pas rien," se contenta de répondre légèrement Screwball appuyée sur la table basse, déplaçant ses petites figurines sur sa carte, comme à son habitude, tournant le dos au pégase en colère.

"Ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'elle a fait !" répliqua fortement le pégase à la crinière de feu. "Il aurait fallu l'abattre sur le champ !"

La pouliche déplaça une figurine de son propre camp et l'amena vers le nord, représentant Side qui retournait chez les résistants. Puis elle s'arrêta dans son geste, semblant soudainement chiffonnée par quelque chose.

"Ça ne va pas..." se murmura t-elle à elle-même, ne répondant même pas au pégase.

Lors de ses déplacements de figurine, Screwball se fiait aux informations reçues, mais aussi à son instinct pour représenter l'instant présent. Jusque là, elle avait réussi à deviner quelques actions des autres camps, se fiant à des pressentiments qui lui venaient. Et alors qu'elle plaçait la figurine de Side vers la supposée base de la résistance, quelque chose était venu la perturber. Une étrange impression.

Elle fronça les sourcils et porta la statuette de Side devant ses yeux, l'examinant soigneusement. C'était la méthode qu'elle employait pour plus facilement analyser un poney. Avec la figurine appropriée devant le museau, elle revoyait chaque discussion avec le poney associé pour mieux déceler ce qui clochait.

Rien. Rien n'était suspect dans les dialogues, dans l'attitude, du moins rien de plus que ce qui avait permis à Screwball de la percer à jour quand à son vrai camp. La pouliche reposa la figurine vers la base de la résistance. Rien à faire, cette étrange impression demeurait. Son intuition lui disait que ce n'était pas comme ça que les choses se passaient.

"Générale, je..." commença Storm qui était toujours énervé, mais la pouliche leva un sabot dans sa direction pour lui intimer de se taire, toujours concentrée sur sa carte.

"Tu avais peut-être raison..." répondit lentement la pouliche qui réfléchissait intensément. "J'aurais peut-être dû l'abattre. J'ai été trop joueuse."

Elle déplaça la statuette et la remit dans l'Armée de Discord. Puis elle inspira un grand coup pour se relaxer et tapota du sabot sur la table basse.

La figurine se mit à bouger. Cette fois-ci, Screwball laissait son intuition guider la pièce plutôt que ses prévisions. La "Side" en bois remonta vers le nord. Pour l'instant tout se passait comme prévu. Puis elle s'arrêta brutalement, tremblant sur place l'espace d'un instant, prise d'étranges spasmes, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé, avant de tout simplement sauter sur place, comme si un quelconque pétard venait d'exploser sous la figurine, la propulsant quelques mètres plus loin dans la tente, roulant au sol avant de s'arrêter.

La pouliche avait regardé la scène avec de grands yeux. De mémoire, elle n'avait jamais vu ça, et elle ignorait complètement la signification de ceci. Elle resta plusieurs instants devant sa carte, étonnée sans comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Quelque chose d'inédit, quelque chose de probablement mauvais pour l'Armée de Discord, quelque chose...

"... d'amusant," conclut-elle avec un sourire en coin, dirigeant son regard fasciné vers la pièce au sol plus loin.

"On a été attaqués en fin de nuit. Ils ont surgit de partout à la fois. Chaque entrée a été prise en même temps, sauf la nord. J'étais dans ma chambre, et c'est un résistant qui est venu me prévenir, il faisait évacuer les chambre. Les gens couraient partout, tout le monde paniquait alors que les soldats progressaient. Nous n'étions pas prêts. Mais le message est passé, comme quoi l'entrée nord serait encore sûre."

"Vous vous êtes donc échappés par là ?" demanda Archer alors que Berry faisait une pause dans son récit.

Elle fit "non" de la tête.

"Quelques-uns sont sorti par le nord, mais les soldats les attendaient dehors. Ils voulaient nous capturer. Ce qui nous a sauvé, c'est le tunnel que Side nous avait dit de construire. Il devait déboucher à un kilomètre plus loin, mais les Diamond Dogs ne l'avaient pas encore fini. Alors ils ont creusé vers le haut pour faire une sortie, nous attendions tous derrière eux, tandis que les cris nous parvenait de derrière... C'était horrible."

La jument ravala ses larmes tandis qu'Archer lui tapota doucement l'épaule pour la réconforter.

Ils étaient dans les plaines du nord, non-loin du nouveau QG de la résistance. Dans le petit groupe, Archer avait rencontré des poneys d'une petite escouade que Spike avait envoyé pour aider les survivants à rentrer à la base. Archer comprit que l'information n'était pas bien passé, Spike avait surement oublié de lui en parler. Une erreur comme une autre, il était très occupé, cela arrive, mais elle aurait pu être grave si ils n'avaient pas rencontré les rescapés en chemin. Ils se seraient dirigés vers l'ancien QG dans lequel devait attendre des soldats de la Nouvelle République, pour cueillir ceux à qui l'information ne serait pas parvenue.

"Il y avait combien de poneys au QG ?" demanda doucement Archer pour ne pas la brusquer.

"Deux cents quinze..." répondit tristement Berry.

Archer jeta un coup d'œil au groupe. Ils étaient une trentaine. La résistance comptait environ cinq cents membres, environ huit cents maintenant avec Spike et ses anciens sujets. Près d'un quart de la résistance avait été perdue donc.

"Je ne vois pas de Diamond Dogs," remarqua la ponette beige. "Ils sont allés ailleurs ?"

Berry répondit négativement d'un mouvement de tête.

"Quand ils ont fini la sortie, alors qu'on était tous en train de s'enfuir, ils ont appris qu'Iron Shovel avait été capturée par la Nouvelle République. Ils sont tous retournés la chercher. Je leur ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine... Ils m'ont traitée de lâche. Que j'abandonnais Metal..."

La licorne enceinte baissa la tête en ferma les yeux, sanglotant tout en marchant.

"Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir," essaya de la rassurer Archer. "Tu ne pouvais rien faire dans ton état. Et il aurait préféré que tu penses à votre enfant..."

Elle ne répondit pas, plongée dans son désespoir.

Tandis que les deux juments marchaient en tête, en fin de file, Lemon se grattait nerveusement la tête. L'absence de Stary continuait d'avoir un effet néfaste sur la jument rose. Elle ne parlait presque plus, ne riait pas, et affichait en permanence une mine sombre. Elle s'inquiétait pour son amie, et cela lui provoquait d'étranges démangeaisons.

Blackhoof et Moon, eux aussi en fin file, discutaient. Ou plutôt, Blackhoof monologuait puisque Moon ne semblait trop enclin à prendre part à la conversation, muet derrière un visage insondable, se contentant de "hm" de temps en temps.

"Il y a eu une trahison, mais de qui ?" pensa Blackhoof à voix haute pour la cinquième fois, au moins.

"N'importe qui..." répondit soudainement Moon, d'un air distrait.

"Mais on ne recrute pas n'importe qui non plus ! Enfin, si il avait un espion, on le remarquerait, non ?"

Moon tourna son regard vers le poney sombre qui avançait à ses côtés, haussant légèrement un sourcil. Blackhoof lui rendit son regard.

"Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose ?"

Le poney violet soupira de lassitude.

"Tu es un brin trop naïf Blackhoof. On ne peut pas vérifier si tout le monde est bel et bien de notre côté. Cela prendrait trop de temps, et il n'en reste que très peu."

"Comment ça ?"

"Ce n'était pas Side qui avait dit que la guerre se finirait dans moins d'un mois ?"

"Si, elle tenait ça de Screwball. Il reste à peu près trois semaines. Mais ça m'étonnerait que les choses se finissent aussi vite."

Moon s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais une violente douleur le força à s'arrêter, se prenant la tête dans un sabot, fermant les yeux sous cette impression, comme si quelqu'un enfonçait un clou dans son cerveau.

"Ça va ?" s'enquit Blackhoof en s'arrêtant à son tour.

La douleur parti aussi vite qu'elle était venue et Moon secoua sa tête pour reprendre ses esprits, répondant :

"Oui oui. Ça va. Sans doute ma mémoire qui cherche encore à revenir."

"Ah..."

Les deux étalons se remirent en marche et rattrapèrent le groupe pour se remettre en rang.

 _Il va falloir que je lui parle._

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Trois se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de la pièce non-aménagée pour y trouver une Side collée au mur dans un coin, surprise et essoufflée, épée en bouche. Les trois étaient venus après l'avoir entendu crier. Devant elle, le corps d'une licorne blanche à la crinière bleue. Fortuitous Winter, mort, dans une expression de rage mêlée de surprise, la bouche et la tête profondément entaillée sur tout le côté droit, blessure qui lui avait été fatale.

"I-Il a voulu me tuer !" fit Side en lâchant son épée, encore sous le choc.

Les trois regardèrent la scène, sans un mot, totalement étonnés de la situation. Puis celui du milieu donna un coup de sabot à son voisin et lui ordonna :

"Va prévenir tout le monde. Spike en priorité. Vite !"

Le résistant s'exécuta et sortit de la pièce sur-le-champs, allant chercher du secours, tandis que celui qui avait parlé s'avança vers Side, alors que le troisième lui s'approchait du corps.

"Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?"

Side tenta de reprendre son souffle, et dit :

"Ç-Ça va. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit un traitre. Il m'a amené ici dès mon arrivée à la base. Puis il a fermé la porte et a sorti son arme pour me tuer."

"Il n'a pas d'arme," intervint le résistant penché sur le corps.

"J'ai réussi à lui prendre son épée," expliqua Side, se calmant enfin. "J'étais désarmée."

De lourd pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Une créature massive, qu'on entendit maugréer contre les couloirs trop petits de cette base. Finalement, apparut par l'ouverture de la porte, une immense tête violette de profil.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda Spike qui ne pouvait, pour des raisons évidents de taille, entrer dans la pièce. "À peine m'annonce t-on que tu es revenue qu'on me dit ensuite que Fortuitous est mort."

Il balaya la pièce de son gros œil, s'arrêtant quelques instants sur Side, puis sur le corps de Fortuitous.

"Il m'a attaqué !" se défendit Side qui sentait que des soupçons allaient peser sur elle. "Il a voulu me tuer !"

"Elle dit vrai," fit le résistant devant elle qui venait de ramasser l'épée. "C'est l'arme de Fortuitous."

Il se tourna vers Spike l'air grave.

"C'était un traitre."

"Nom d'une guacamole," jura Spike. "Qui sait ce qu'il a pu révéler à l'ennemi. Tu sais dans quel camp il était ?"

"Non, aucune idée, il ne m'a même pas parlé, il m'a agressé directement," répondit Side.

"Il va falloir prendre des me..." commença le dragon, se relevant brutalement, oubliant un instant le plafond bas, vite rappelé à la réalité par un violent choc à la tête. "Ouch !" fit-il en se massant le crâne d'une patte. "... des mesures. S'il a révélé la position de cet endroit, il faut augmenter la surveillance, et préparer une éventuelle évacuation."

"Est-ce que je pourrais me reposer ?" demanda Side qui semblait complètement lasse. "Cette journée a été horrible..."

"Évidemment," répondit Spike compatissant. "Quelqu'un va te montrer une chambre. Moi j'ai à faire, surtout avec les rescapés qui arrivent."

Spike se retourna, et repartit dans le couloir, se méfiant cette fois-ci du plafond, mais réfléchissant. Il connaissait Fortuitous depuis un bon moment. Qu'il ait été un traitre dépassait la logique. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette affaire. Une cloche retentit dans toute la caverne, signalant l'arrivée des rescapés. Juste à temps pour le couper dans ses réflexions donc.

Archer, qui était présente à la grande surprise du dragon, prit la parole pour Berry et expliqua ce qu'elle savait sur la situation. Des équipes spécialement prévues pour la prise en charge des blessés accoururent de partout et s'occupèrent de tous les résistants. La jument enceinte fut emmenée se reposer dans une chambre, comme bon nombre de résistants plus ou indemnes, pouvant prendre un repas, voir plusieurs pour ceux qui le désiraient. La grande salle débordait d'activité.

Spike s'excusa de son manque communication quand au fait que la QG avait été attaqué et qu'il n'avait pas prévenu Archer, mais la ponette beige ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Le dragon exposa alors ce qu'il s'était passé avec Side et Fortuitous, et Archer en fut surprise. Doublement surprise. Side ne devait pas être là d'après ses propres paroles, et Fortuitous était bien le dernier qu'elle s'attendait à découvrir comme traitre. Mais sa présence ici et sa rapide connaissance de l'attaque du QG penchait en la faveur de sa trahison. Ainsi donc, ce serait lui qui aurait révélé la position du QG à la Nouvelle République ? Elle devrait lui parler. Mais pas pour l'instant, Spike disait qu'elle voulait se reposer.

Lemon était parti se coucher dès son arrivée à la base, sans que personne ne fasse vraiment attention à elle, hormis Blackhoof qui s'inquiétait sérieusement pour elle.

"Je ne sais pas comment elle réagira si on apprend la mort de Stary... T'en penses quoi Moon ?"

Pas de réponse.

"Moon ?" répéta le poney en regardant à côté de lui.

Il n'y avait personne. Moon Help s'était tenu à côté de lui il y avait à peine quelques secondes, et il semblait s'être comme volatilisé. Il le chercha du regard, il était introuvable. Et dans cette cohue de bruits et de discussions répétées infiniment par les parois en glace et en roche, inutile d'essayer de le retrouver à l'ouïe.

Nightmare Castle. La forteresse et capitale de la Nouvelle République Lunarienne. Dans ses murs noirs se déroulaient une scène qui ne s'était pas vue depuis de nombreuses années. Une procession de résistants enchainés défilaient dans les couloirs, en direction de la sombre prison qui était entretenue, malgré sa quasi-totale inutilité, puisque la Nouvelle Répulique ne faisait presque jamais de prisonniers, tout du moins pas sur le moyen ou long terme.

Une centaine de prisonniers étaient amenés dans des cellules séparées par d'épais murs en pierre. Voila ce qu'il restait de la résistance.

Metal s'assit au fond de sa cellule, les oreilles baissées. Il n'avait pas vu sa jument parmi les prisonniers. Il espérait qu'elle s'en soit sorti. Il se faisait bien plus de soucis pour elle que pour lui-même.

"Bonjour !" lança une voix joyeuse dans le couloir. "Bienvenue dans la prison de la Nouvelle République Lunarienne, fraichement remise au goût du jour par votre présence !"

Metal ne prêta pas attention à la voix. Si les soldats voulaient ridiculiser les prisonniers, ce serait sans lui.

"Vous êtes à présent prisonniers et sujets de tests !" continua la voix qui semblait avancer dans le couloir des cellules. "Deux statuts pour le prix d'un seul, n'est-ce pas idéal !?"

"Toi !?" hurla un prisonniers, ce qui retint l'attention de Metal.

Il releva la tête au moment même où le détenteur de la voix, qui lui était familière maintenant qu'il y repensait, passait devant sa cellule. Un pégase rouge trottinant légèrement avec un grand sourire.

La réaction de Metal fut la même que celle de son voisin.

"Toi !?"

Debt s'arrêta et fit marche-arrière, tournant la tête vers Metal.

"Ooooh," fit-il impressionné. "Mais c'est que nous avons mis le sabot sur quelqu'un d'important !"

Metal se rua vers le pégase et voulu l'étrangler à travers ses barreaux, mais Debt recula juste assez pour être hors de portée.

"Doucement Metal, doucement. Je te le répète sans cesse, ménages-toi un peu."

Le pégase affichait un petit sourire satisfait.

"C'est toi qui nous a trahit !" vociféra Metal, appuyé par les résistants des cellules voisines.

"Hm, pas vraiment. Je n'ai jamais été de votre côté en fait."

"Ça revient au même ! Espèce de..."

"Alors déjà pour toi ce sera monsieur Doubt," interrompit le pégase en imposant un sabot sur la bouche du forgeron. "Ou alors mon général, comme tu veux."

"Général ?" fit Metal en écartant le sabot de Debt d'un geste.

"Oui. Plus précisément général en chef. Mais c'est trop long à dire, alors général convient très bien. Et puis, c'est très récent aussi."

Metal était complètement hors de lui tandis que Debt parlait de la même manière que s'ils s'étaient trouvés devant une tasse de thé.

"Depuis quand la Nouvelle République fait des prisonniers !?"

"Hey !" s'exclama Debt comme si Metal venait d'être désobligeant. "Nouveau général en chef, nouvelle politique. Et puis, on a besoin de sujets de tests."

"Comment ça ?"

"Il nous faut un terrestre, un pégase et une licorne compatible. On a déjà la licorne, donc j'ai ordonné qu'on tue les licornes au lieu de les capturer."

Le regard de Metal s'emplit de fureur. Debt fit l'étonné :

"Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Oh, oui, j'oubliais. C'était une licorne pas vrai ? Ah, zut alors ! Elle était enceinte si je ne me trompe ? Ça fait d'une pierre deux coup comme ça ! Deux résistants en une fois, pas mal !"

Metal grogna et se jeta contre les barreaux pour essayer par n'importe quel moyen de saisir ce poney, de le tuer, de le frapper, de lui faire mal, autant que lui avait mal en cet instant.

Debt se tint juste à la bonne distance pour que les sabots du forgeron s'agitent devant son museau, amusé.

"Aller, ne soit pas si énervé. Je suis sûr que notre projet t'intéressera, il est pile dans tes cordes."

Debt reprit sa marche dans le couloir en rigolant à pleine voix, laissant Metal dans sa rage solitaire.

"Si jamais vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas."

"Arrêtez de me vouvoyer," soupira Side. Mais elle sourit tout de même. "Merci."

Le résistant sourit en retour et s'en alla. Side referma la porte de sa chambre. Une fois seule, elle s'installa paisiblement dans son lit, laissant quelques bougies allumer, diffusant une lumière tamisée, et s'endormit dans un grand soupir de satisfaction.

Peu de temps après, elle fut doucement tirée de son sommeil par une voix.

"Side ?"

"Hm ?" répondit la jument en émergeant.

"Luna surveille tes rêves," susurra la voix à son oreille.

Le déclic se fit rapidement dans son esprit, et elle voulu se relever brusquement, mais elle sentit une patte appliquée avec une force inouïe sur son cou la plaquer sur son lit, l'étouffant presque.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à des yeux émeraude au milieu d'une face pourpre. Des yeux bouillonnants de rage.

"Qu'est-ce que... ?" suffoqua t-elle en se débattant.

"Tu pensais pouvoir me le cacher combien de temps au juste ?" demanda Moon d'une voix remplie rage, augmentant la pression de sa patte avant sur le cou de la jument, l'enfonçant dans le matelas.

Il se trouvait au dessus d'elle, en proie à une fureur incommensurable, tandis qu'elle portait ses sabots à son cou pour tenter d'enlever la patte qu'il maintenait sans peine. Dans ses gestes pour se libérer, elle heurta de la patte la table de chevet où se trouvaient les bougies, et celles-ci tombèrent au sol, s'éteignant du même coup, plongeant la pièce dans le noir totale. Pourtant subsistait une lumière, les yeux de Moon qui brillaient.

"De quoi tu... parles ?" arriva à prononcer Side.

"Ne fait pas l'idiote ! Je sais que tu me connais ! Je m'en souviens ! Je me souviens de qui je suis maintenant !"

Le visage de Side s'éclaircit malgré son étouffement, semblant comprendre, cessant de se débattre.

"Alors ça y est... ?"

"Oui, ça y est, comme tu dis," souffla Moon en détachant distinctement chaque mot dans sa rage. "J'ai retrouvé ma mémoire."

"Tout le monde vous disait mort."

"Et tu savais que c'était faux ! Tu m'as vu, tu m'as reconnu, tu m'as aidé, mais tu n'as rien fait pour que je retrouve ma mémoire !"

"J'ai crû que vous simuliez pour intégrer la résistance !"

Moon appuya encore un peu plus sur le cou de Side.

"Nous savons tout les deux que jamais je ne ferais ça, Side ! Dis-moi la vérité, ou ta vie ne sera plus qu'un dernier souffle."

"Vous allez avoir besoin de moi !" toussa Side.

"Et pourquoi donc ?"

"Parce que je suis... de votre côté."

"Voyez-vous ça ! Ce n'est pas moi que tu auras avec tes mensonges !"

"J'ai tué Fortuitous ! Je l'ai fait parce qu'il avait découvert votre identité ! J'ai mis ma vie et ma place au sein de la résistance en jeu, j'ai assassiné le meilleur espion de la résistance. Pour vous !"

Moon fronça les sourcils, relâchant inconsciemment un peu la pression qu'il exerçait sur le cou de Side. La jument reprit une grande bouffée d'air

"Je ne veux que vous aider, général en chef Moon Hell."


	25. Chapitre 25 - Moon Hell

Chapitre 25 - Moon Hell

"Et Sun et Moon, tu crois qu'ils s'en sont sortis ?"

"Je te l'ai dis, j'espère pour eux qu'ils se sont enfuis."

* * *

"Vous... ? C-C'est bien vous... ?"

"Qui suis-je !? QUI SUIS-JE !? RÉPONDS-MOI !"

Moon serrait son épée à s'en briser les dents. Ce soldat l'avait reconnu. Ce soldat savait qui il était. Il fallait qu'il lui dise. Il avait besoin de savoir. Sortir enfin de son amnésie.

Le soldat tenta de reprendre son souffle sous son armure déformée.

"Tout le monde vous croyait mort... Général Moon Hell."

Le soldat en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à revoir son général en chef, cette figure emblématique, ici.

Moon Hell. Moon Hell. Ce nom résonna dans la tête de l'amnésique. Il écarquilla les yeux alors que de nombreux souvenirs lui revinrent en un instant, dans un désordre complet.

Cloudsdale. Le paysage était reconnaissable entre mille. La nuit tombait sur la cité encore pleine de vie et d'activité. Moon se tenait devant l'orée de la forêt située sous la ville, l'ayant en vue direct. Il tourna la tête. Une armée se trouvait derrière-lui. Uniquement des pégases en armure noires. Un petit pégase rouge se tenait à côté de lui, souriant à pleines dents au général qui affichait une mine sombre.

L'attaque de l'Empire Solaire devait avoir lieu ce soir. Il fallait que la ville soit défendue, mais les pégases disponibles étaient limités. La bataille serait sans doute perdue.

Un cor retentit. Toujours aussi discret lors de ses attaques cet Empire Solaire soupira intérieurement le général.

Le signal servit aussi de top départ aux troupes de la Nouvelle République, et les pégases se mirent en vol, guidés par le poulain rouge. Le souvenir changea.

"Si vous faites ça, la guerre sera officiellement déclarée princesse."

Une pièce tapissée de violet, avec quelques rares fenêtres donnant sur la nuit étoilée et la lune d'Equestria. Sobrement décorée de quelques tableaux, avec au fond de la pièce un grand lit à baldaquin. Moon se trouvait dans la chambre de Luna, debout face à cette dernière qui le dominait de sa stature imposante.

"Aurais-tu peur Moon ?" demanda l'alicorne en haussant un sourcil.

"Au contraire," répliqua le terrestre avec un sourire. "J'attends cela depuis un bon moment."

Nouveau changement de décors. Ou plutôt d'époque, car il se trouvait exactement dans la même situation, face à la jument bleu et sombre.

"J'ai appris qu'un petit groupe qui se fait appeler la résistance cherche à nous déstabiliser."

"Ce ne sont que des poneys isolés," fit Luna avec un geste nerveux du sabot, comme si elle chassait une mouche. "Notre priorité reste l'Empire Solaire et Celestia !"

"Comme vous le voudrez," obéit humblement Moon en s'inclinant.

Le souvenir changea à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, Moon se sentait plus petit. Il était dans un endroit qui ressemblait à une chambre de poulain, décorée par un papier peint donnant l'impression d'un ciel étoilé. Un lit, une petite armoire, et aucun jouet. Juste des livres.

Luna entra par l'unique porte avec un sourire bienveillant.

"Moon, aujourd'hui ce sera ta première leçon."

Le poulain assis qu'était Moon acquiesça, attentif et désireux d'apprendre, Luna s'asseyant devant lui.

"Quel est ton nom ?"

"Moon Hell," répondit le poulain en bon élève, avant d'enchainer pour impressionner cette figure maternelle. "Je suis né grâce à la princesse Luna, et Sun Heaven est né en même temps que moi grâce à Celestia."

"La princesse Celestia, Moon," corrigea Luna avec un sourire tendre. "N'oublie pas ce titre."

"Pardon..." s'excusa le poulain violet à la crinière cyan courte, faisant une mine abattue.

"Bien. Et qu'est-ce qui te rend spécial par rapport aux autres poneys ?"

"Je suis immortel," répondit le poulain qui ignorait encore la signification précise de ce mot.

"Exactement."

Retour à la réalité. Cette récupération de mémoire n'avait durée qu'une seconde, et d'autres fragments trop épars pour être clairement identifiés lui revenaient aussi, des cris, des bribes de conversations, des morts... Le soldat était toujours au sol et observait la réaction de son général en chef.

Moon avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise et de terreur. Sa bouche s'ouvrit lentement, témoignant de son étonnement, et son épée tomba lentement au sol, rebondissant quelque peu avant de s'immobiliser, durant un instant qui sembla durer une éternité.

À l'intérieur de lui, Moon se retrouvait en plein conflit. Ces quelques semaines avec l'innocence et la bonne volonté dont il avait fait preuve pour arrêter la guerre se retrouvaient désormais violemment heurtée avec d'innombrables morceaux de souvenirs.

Toute sa mémoire n'était pas revenue, il lui en manquait de grandes parties, mais il en savait assez pour se souvenir de qui il était, et de ce que cela représentait.

Il était Moon Hell, général en chef de la Nouvelle République Lunarienne, et ce depuis cinq cents ans. Il était immortel. Les conditions de sa naissance restaient obscures, mais les princesses en étaient responsables. Il était le sabot droit de Luna, son plus fidèle servant, son meilleur élément, tant sur le plan stratégique qu'en force brute. Celui qui avait planifié tous les mouvements de troupes depuis le début de la guerre, il y avait soixante-dix ans, qui avait participé à de nombreuses batailles, qui avait tenu tête à l'Empire Solaire avec deux fois moins de troupes, et qui avait finalement bêtement perdu la mémoire.

Ses souvenirs des jours avant qu'il ne devienne amnésique ne lui étaient pas revenus, il n'avait aucune idée pour l'instant de comment il s'était retrouvé dans cet état. Mais ce n'était pas sa préoccupation la plus importante à l'heure actuelle.

 _Voila ce que je suis... ? L'âme damnée de Luna ?_

 _Je suis un résistant ?_

Chaque partie de lui, chacune de ses "vies", entraient en combat dans sa tête. Sa cutie mark commençaient à changer, à côté du cercle blanc était apparu pour la seconde fois un cercle noir de même taille. Petit à petit, le noir glissait sur le blanc, le recouvrant. Une éclipse. Sa cutie mark représentait une lune. Et la lune se voilait.

 _J'ai commis toutes ces atrocités ?_

 _J'ai agit contre la Nouvelle République ?_

 _J'ai tué des innocents ?_

 _Je suis resté aussi loin de Luna tout ce temps ?_

 _Je ne peux pas être ce monstre..._

 _Cinq cents ans j'ai été Moon Hell ! J'ai tué pour l'avenir d'Equestria !_

 _Mais... Cette guerre est sans issue..._

 _Et qu'est-ce que la résistance a de plus à apporter !?_

 _Des amis... ?_

La voix de Moon Hell se tue un instant devant le ton effrayé qu'employait Moon Help, avant de reprendre de plus belle.

 _AH ! Des amis !? Sérieusement ? Je me suis mis à croire en ça pendant que j'étais amnésique !? Ah ah ah ! Oh mais franchement, suis-je vraiment si pathétique ?_

 _Tu n'es pas pathétique... Tu es un monstre... Tu as tué des innocent, et cela n'aidera pas la guerre, ça ne fait que l'empirer._

 _Mais bien sûr que si ! Sainte Luna, que j'ai été stupide ! Je suis loyal à la princesse de la nuit ! Je lui dois la vie ! Elle est la seule que je sers ! La seule qui mérite d'être la régente d'Equestria ! Et tous les sacrifices valent la peine pour ça !_

Le cercle noir prenait de plus en plus de place sur le blanc. Déjà les deux-tiers se recouvraient.

 _Mais... Et les autres ? Les résistants ?_

 _De simple pions que je vais me faire un plaisir d'utiliser !_

 _Mais... Tu ne peux pas faire ça... Ils te font confiance !_

 _Peu importe ! Ils ne sont qu'une gêne pour la Nouvelle République ! Luna règnera à Equestria !_

Il ne restait plus qu'une infime partie de blanc sur la cutie mark. Alors la voix de Moon Help cessa de défendre son point de vue, se terrant dans un coin de son esprit, et Moon Hell reprit sa place dans son esprit.

"Général ?" demanda timidement le soldat qui ne bougeait plus malgré son étouffement.

Moon baissa les yeux vers lui. Un regard froid, sans émotions.

 _Il sera trop bavard. Pour l'instant je dois rester discret._

Il leva un sabot, puis l'abattit violemment sur le plastron déjà enfoncé du commandant, provoquant un horrible craquement de métal suivit d'os qui se compressaient. Le poney expulsa le peu d'air qui lui restait sous cette ultime impulsion, tendant ses pattes et le cou sous la douleur et la surprise, avant de retomber au sol comme un patin désarticulé.

Le désormais ex-général en chef de la Nouvelle République ramassa son épée pour la rengainer, et rejoignit le groupe de résistants comme si de rien n'était.

 _Alors comme ça, j'ai intégré la résistance ? Et ben dis donc, pour un groupe aussi fermé, que j'ai réussi à l'infiltrer en étant aussi stupide prouve que les rumeurs les surestiment._

 _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pendant tout ce temps moi ? Aidé la résistance ? Ah ! Maintenant j'ai les informations qu'il me faut._

Durant sa conversation avec Blackhoof, sur le chemin pour revenir à la base, le nom de Side fut évoqué par Moon. Il avait cité ce nom en se basant sur ses souvenirs d'amnésique, mais sa vie d'avant reconnu également ce nom. Un nouveau fragment de sa mémoire lui revint.

Il était dans une base de la Nouvelle République. Le décors était flou, comme dans chacun de ses souvenirs, mais sa vision centrale était claire, et il reconnaissait quelque peu les teintes de couleurs, même floues. Il était légèrement surélevé par un escalier.

En bas, une jument au pelage rose foncé et à la crinière noire. Une jeune recrue, elle avait sans doutes la vingtaine, tout au plus.

"On m'a dit de vous confier ce rapport directement," fit-elle en inclinant la tête.

"Et bien parle," ordonna Moon d'une voix neutre.

Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé sa personnalité, Moon n'était pas spectateur de ses souvenirs, il les revivait réellement.

"Celestia a réussi à s'approprier les Blasters, et elle compte en faire usage d'ici peu. L'information est restée secrète, mais je suis parvenu à l'avoir."

Moon ferma les yeux un instant, se concentrant. Cette nouvelle n'était pas bonne. Il avait engagé des négociations avec Guardian, celle qui avait formé cette troupe d'élite, mais visiblement les élèves ne suivaient plus leur maitre. Cela était contrariant. L'Empire possédait un bon avantage numérique sur la Nouvelle République, et cela risquait de s'accroître avec les Blasters dans leur camp.

"Comment l'as-tu eue ?" demanda finalement Moon.

La jument eut un petit sourire perfide.

"Il faut croire que j'ai du talent."

"Ton nom ?"

"Side Place, mon général. Et je vous demanderais de ne le révéler à personne. C'est déjà un gros risque que je prends en vous le dévoilant."

"Serais-tu en train d'essayer de m'apprendre comment se mène une guerre et un espionnage ?" fit Moon en arquant un sourcil énervé.

"Jamais je ne me le permettrais," s'excusa Side. "Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois y aller."

"Va, Side."

La jument se retira. Moon sourit. Malgré ses allures de dure, elle avait eu peur durant cet entretien. Un frisson, qu'elle avait tenté de dissimuler lorsqu'il avait fait mine de s'énerver, confirmait la crainte qu'elle éprouvait à son égard.

"En premier, il ne faut surtout pas que Spike vous voit."

"Je m'en doute !" grogna Moon en renforçant son appuis sur le cou de Side. "Dis moi quelque chose d'utile !"

Juste au dessus d'elle sur le lit, dans une obscurité à laquelle leurs yeux commençaient à s'habituer, Moon tenait pour ainsi dire sa vie sous son sabot. Il pouvait lui broyer la gorge sans élan, avec un seul sabot. De part ses origines, sa constitution était différente de celle d'un poney normal. Plus robuste, plus fort, entre autres.

La jument recommença à suffoquer. L'ex général relâcha un peu la pression de sa patte pour la laisser continuer. Si elle ne lui disait pas quelque chose d'utile, elle mourrait, et elle en était consciente.

"Je peux vous aider à vaincre l'Empire Solaire !"

"Et comment ? En me fournissant des renseignements ? J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut ! Trouve autre chose !"

"P-Pas des renseignements, une force de frappe ! Les résistants m'obéissent sans discuter ! Je peux vous fournir l'aide de la résistance !"

"Ah !" éructa Moon. "La belle affaire ! Le QG a été attaqué par mes soldats, vous n'êtes plus rien !"

"Les survivants de l'Empire de Cristal... Nous sommes environs cinq cents. L'Empire Solaire est affaibli, cette aide pourrait faire la différence !"

"Et pourquoi te croirais-je ? Qui me dit que ne va pas aller prévenir Spike dès l'instant où je te relâcherais ?"

Side regarda Moon dans les yeux. Elle n'était pas terrifiée. Ses yeux, humides à cause de la douleur, laissaient transparaitre une émotion bien plus forte. Elle leva doucement son sabot et effleura doucement le visage de Moon, qui eut immédiatement le réflexe d'écarter sa tête, s'attendant à un quelconque piège.

Cependant, Side n'arrêta pas son geste et Moon, après plusieurs instants de méfiance, décida de la laisser faire, sur ses gardes. Après tout, si elle tentait quoique ce soit, il pouvait l'abattre sur le champ.

Elle posa un sabot sur la joue de l'ex-général. Et elle lui caressa doucement le visage.

"Parce que je vous admire général..." répondit-elle. "J'ai plus de respect pour vous qu'aucun de vos soldats n'en a jamais eu."

Moon fronça les sourcils. Elle semblait sincère. Mais pourquoi un tel revirement ? Il devait rester prudent.

"Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que ce n'est pas un mensonge ?"

"Si vous doutez de moi, alors tuez-moi. Si vous pensez que je suis un danger, alors mettez fin à ma vie. Si je peux vous servir de cette manière, j'en serais heureuse."

Le poney resta silencieux, fixant la jument dans le yeux, essayant de déceler le mensonge. Mais rien ne se reflétait à part son dévouement le plus total envers lui. Elle continuait doucement à la caresser le visage, comme si elle en avait rêvé depuis longtemps.

"Je vais te surveiller à partir de maintenant," prévint finalement Moon. "Au moindre doute, je n'hésiterais pas."

"Entendu."

Il relâcha doucement l'emprise de son sabot, s'apprêtant à la laisser tranquille. Mais elle passa autour de son cou ses deux pattes. Instinctivement, il recommença sans pour autant que Side ne bronche. D'une voix douce, tout en l'enlaçant délicatement, elle dit :

"Laissez-moi vous montrer ce que je peux vous offrir."

Les deux dirigeants se faisaient face. L'œil rouge et agressif du tyran dans celui violet, tourbillonnant et amusé, de la pouliche. Leur visage collé l'un contre l'autre, dans le palais de l'Empire de Cristal. À l'extérieur, l'Armée de Discord établissait une base dans la ville.

"Tu oses me demander de t'aider une fois de plus, alors que tu n'as pas pu respecter ta part de notre marché ?" fit Sombra d'une voix calme mais emplie de noirceur.

"Ma part du marché, comme tu dis, était de te redonner l'Empire de Cristal et de t'offrir ta vengeance sur Spike," rappela Screwball tout aussi calme, légèrement moqueuse. "Je t'ai donné les deux, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'es même pas capable de garder ta proie lorsqu'elle est à ta merci."

Le roi montra les dents, piqué au vif par ce honteux souvenir.

"L'Empire de Cristal n'est rien sans ses habitants," exposa t-il. "Ceux qui ne se sont pas enfuit ont été massacrés par tes abrutis de soldats."

"Quel dommage alors que tu n'ai pas précisé de les laisser en vie lorsque nous avons passé le marché," s'amusa la pouliche.

"Tu t'es moquée moi, sale petite..." commença le tyran, sa corne s'illuminant de rouge.

Mais Screwball l'interrompit en levant une patte, touchant du sabot un étrange collier blanc-bleu que portait le roi.

"Modère un peu tes propos," souffla la pouliche. "À moins que tu ne veuilles retourner à l'état de simple corne inerte ?"

La rage que Sombra portait envers Screwball s'intensifia. Néanmoins, il n'eut d'autre choix que d'arrêter sa magie. La pouliche afficha un air satisfait.

"Bien. Tu veux des sujets ? Je vais t'en donner. Ou plutôt, je vais te dire où les trouver. Cela me rendra service par la même occasion, et tu y gagnes aussi."

Sombra fronça les sourcils. Il ne faisait pas confiance à cette pouliche, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix tant qu'elle serait à portée de son point faible.

"Je t'écoute."

Le grand pégase blanc s'inclina respectueusement devant l'imposante silhouette qui lui faisait face.

"Princesse Celestia."

Majestueuse, grande, droite, déterminée, la grande alicorne, dirigeante de l'Empire Solaire, semblait concentrée, et un brin de mauvaise humeur.

"Sun. J'irais droit au but," fit la princesse, lui tournant le dos, les yeux fixés sur le soleil depuis son balcon. "Pourquoi as-tu laissé Screwball en vie ?"

"J'ai pensé qu'elle serait utile," confessa le général en chef de l'Empire Solaire, regardant la longue crinière ondulante de Celestia. "Si Moon refait miraculeusement surface, la Nouvelle République sera de nouveau un adversaire redoutable."

"À ton avis, pourquoi à t-il disparu ?"

Le dénommé Sun se frotta la nuque, exaspéré par cette question qu'il s'était déjà posé un millier fois. Finalement, il répondit sans pour autant paraitre convaincu de ses propres paroles :

"Il pourrait y avoir plusieurs raisons. Peut-être qu'il a fuis, mais ça m'étonnerait de sa part. Ou alors il a trahi Luna, ce qui serait encore plus surprenant après cinq siècles à son service. Ou encore il est mort des suites des blessures du combat, et dans ce cas c'est très décevant. Mais nous avons quadrillé la zone, et aucune trace de son corps. Bien sûr, nos mouvements ont été gênés par une partie de l'Armée de Discord qui se trouvait dans les parages, d'autant qu'à l'époque, moi-même je n'avais aucune idée de qui ils étaient."

"S'il était vivant et aux côtés de Luna, est-ce que l'information nous parviendrait ?" enchaina immédiatement Celestia.

"Sous deux ou trois jours je pense," réfléchit le pégase blanc. "À moins qu'il ne le cache, mais ce serait un très mauvais choix pour le moral de ses troupes."

Celestia ne reposa pas de questions. Le silence s'installa sur le balcon. La princesse leva les yeux vers le soleil qui commençait doucement à descendre, signalant la fin de l'après-midi, et son visage se relâcha. Au loin, à la pointe de l'horizon, on pouvait distinguer la grande montagne du centre d'Equestria. Celle qui portait autrefois la cité de Canterlot désormais en ruines, symbole du règne des deux sœurs, une harmonie de plus de deux millénaires, qui semblait bien loin à présent. Du haut de la forteresse de l'Empire Solaire, on la distinguait bien.

Le temps se couvrait. De gros nuages s'amoncelaient dans le ciel de l'est d'Equestria. Le vent soufflait vers l'ouest, poussant l'orage qui vint masquer le soleil.

"La fabrique du temps bat son plein il semblerait," constata Sun. "Je pense que ce plan peut être rentable avec un peu de patience."

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'alicorne.

Le pégase rouge se racla la gorge pour s'échauffer la voix. Il était en grand stress, de la sueur coulait de son front. Il se tenait face à deux grandes portes en bois. À côté, la général Guardian affichait un sourire moqueur non dissimulé.

Debt allait devoir faire face à une lourde tâche que son prédécesseur ne lui avait jamais appris à régler. Ou plutôt, il avait tenté de lui apprendre, mais Debt trouvait cela d'un ennuis, bien qu'il en comprenne l'utilité, qu'en bon élève il avait manqué "accidentellement" toutes les occasions que son mentor lui avait présenté.

Il était dans de beaux draps désormais. Lui qui croyait avoir le temps pour apprendre s'était soudainement vu catapulter général en chef, et il ne pouvait couper à son devoir.

"Prêt ?" demanda Guardian.

Debt avala difficilement sa salive avant de hocher la tête. La corne blanche de Guardian s'illumina, et le portes s'ouvrirent lentement, donnant sur un grand balcon vers lequel Debt s'avança.

En contre-bas, une foule de plusieurs centaines de poneys était rassemblée, discutant, chuchotant, formant un océan de discussions incompréhensibles. Plusieurs poneys montrèrent Debt du sabot lorsqu'il fut arrivé au bout du balcon. Petit à petit, le brouhaha s'estompa et le silence se fit.

Un discours. Bon sang que Debt regrettait de n'avoir pas été préparé à cela ! Il avait participé à des réunions stratégique, appris le protocole, mené des attaques. Mais pour les discours, que ce soit à son armée ou avant une bataille, il avait toujours laissé son mentor s'en charger, n'écoutant que d'une oreille bien trop distraite. Dans la précipitation, il avait improvisé un petit quelque chose. On aurait pu le prévenir avant aussi ! Un discours pour sa nomination qui arrivait avec presque une semaine de retard ! Non mais franchement !

Nouveau raclement de gorge. Puis il prit la parole.

"Peuple de la Nouvelle République Lunarienne !" commença t-il d'une voix forte et avec conviction, quitte à faire classique, autant aller jusqu'au bout. "L'on m'a nommé pour que je sois votre nouveau leader, le dirigeant de votre armée, le représentant de vos convictions ! Et je ne faillerais pas à cette tâche !"

Petite pause pour rajouter de l'effet. Heureusement qu'il avait appris deux ou trois petits trucs, et qu'il savait avoir un niveau de langage correct.

"Je sais que vous regrettez tous le précédent général en chef, qui était une véritable légende !"

Les avis furent partagés quand à la véracité de cette phrase. Les soldats regrettaient certes le général pour ses compétences qui donnaient de bonnes chances de victoire à la Nouvelle République, mais les civils n'appréciaient pas spécialement ses méthodes. Mais Debt, perché sur son balcon, n'y prêta pas attention, continuant.

"Moi même je le pleure. Il m'a formé, il m'a éduqué, pour qu'un jour je sois à cette place ! Si vous avez eu confiance en lui, alors vous devez avoir confiance en moi ! La princesse Luna m'a nommée à ce poste car elle croit en moi ! Et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour mériter cette confiance, et faire triompher la Nouvelle République Lunarienne !"

Une autre pause, durant laquelle il expira calmement sans rien laisser transparaitre, évacuant son stress. Maintenant qu'il y était, ce n'était peut-être pas si terrible que ça. Il avait l'attention de tous. Il sentait même des idées de grandes phrases affluer en lui. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que son mentor n'avait pas trop insisté sur les discours ? Parce qu'il savait Debt naturellement doué en cela ?

"Cependant je ne serais pas comme mon prédécesseur !" tonna t-il. "Il y aura des changements. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vous paraitront minimes et insignifiants, mais je vous le dis pour être clair : Je ne suis pas comme lui !"

Guardian, derrière lui, hors de vue de la foule, lui souffla un conseil. Debt la remercia d'un geste discret avant de continuer :

"Cependant, il y a une chose sur laquelle je serais aussi intransigeant que lui. Depuis l'annonce de sa disparation, certains ont choisi de déserter. Et retrouver ces lâches et ces traitres sera une des priorités de la Nouvelle République Lunarienne, comme il en a toujours été ! C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire !"

Il se retourna aussi sec, ne laissant pas le temps à la foule d'émettre des contestations ou autre, et franchit les portes alors que des cors signalant son départ retentirent.

Guardian referma l'accès derrière lui, montrant un certain respect pour la manière dont il avait réussi à gérer sa première élocution publique.

Debt lui poussant un immense et très expressif soupir de soulagement :

"Pfiou ! Sérieusement, je me demande comment il faisait !"

"C'est un coup à prendre," sourit Guardian. "En tout cas, on dirait qu'ils ont apprécié."

"Hm ?" fit le pégase sans comprendre.

Guardian lui fit signe d'écouter. Il tendit l'oreille. Derrière les portes résonnaient des voix qui chantaient en chœur.

"La dernière fois que des soldats ont chanté notre hymne volontairement, c'était il y a trois ans," rappela Guardian.

Debt fut assez surpris de les entendre. Les avait-il convaincus à ce point ? C'était visiblement le cas, et cela l'étonnait grandement.

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de s'en féliciter plus que cela. Un terrestre s'approchait dans le couloir, et Debt le remarqua, lançant alors un joyeux :

"Commandant Ring Fight !"

Le terrestre était d'une constitution dépassant tout ce que la science avait pourtant établie comme limite. Un géant dont on disait qu'il était plus grand que Celestia, la comparaison n'ayant jamais pu être faite puisqu'ils ne s'étaient jamais trouvé dans la même pièce, et heureusement pour l'alicorne. Une masse de muscles. En force brute, il dépassait tout les soldats que l'armée avait un jour comptés, sauf peut-être le précédent général en chef.

Il était largement assez fort pour être un général, mais il lui manquait la stratégie, ou tout du moins l'envie d'en faire une. C'est pourquoi il restait toujours sous les ordres directs d'un général, avoir une tête pensante à part, pour laisser ses muscles libres de faire leur devoir.

"Tout est prêt Guardian," annonça t-il.

Peut-être aussi que le protocole l'empêchait de monter en grade. D'une part, il venait de ne pas répondre à l'interpellation de son supérieur, et en plus il s'adressait à une générale sans nommer son titre.

Cependant, le pégase et la licorne ne tinrent pas compte de cela. Un sourire se dessina sur leur visage alors qu'ils tournèrent mutuellement le regard vers l'autre.

"Passons aux tests alors !" jubila Debt. "Il nous faut un terrestre et un pégase !"

"Heureusement que les licornes sont toujours compatibles," fit la licorne blanche. "Cela épargne quelques recherches."

"En route !" s'élança Debt à la suite de Ring, déjà reparti dans le couloir.


	26. Chapitre 26 - Sauver Ceux qui Peuvent

Chapitre 26 - Sauver Ceux qui Peuvent l'Être

"Ils n'étaient que des enfants. Elle a dû les corrompre."

"Sans doutes..."

* * *

Archer frappa un grand coup ses deux sabots sur la table, arrachant un soupir d'exaspération au dragon situé derrière elle et un haussement de sourcil à Side en face d'elle, de l'autre côté de la table.

"Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer !?" demanda l'archère blonde avec agressivité.

"T'expliquer quoi ?" répliqua la jument sans comprendre.

Side, après s'être réveillée de sa longue nuit, avait demandé à voir Spike pour lui parler de vive voix sur plusieurs sujets concernant la résistance alors que ce dernier était justement en discussion avec Archer. Ils se trouvaient donc dans une salle que Spike avait fait aménager pour des réunions, même si il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle serve aussi rapidement.

Side, qui venait juste d'entrer dans la pièce, se retrouvait donc maintenant face à une ponette beige montrant les dents, appuyée sur une table de ses deux pattes avant.

"Et bien en premier lieu, pourquoi es-tu ici alors que tu ne devais, soi-disant, pas revenir ? Ensuite pourquoi le QG a été attaqué comme de par hasard alors que tu avais justement donné des directives pour l'évacuation et l'organisation en cas de découverte ? Et enfin, pourquoi Fortuitous, un de nos meilleurs éléments, est-il mort ?"

Side leva les yeux au ciel en répondant, lasse :

"Un, si je suis revenue, c'est que mon plan à échoué, donc il a sûrement de quoi s'inquiéter, et ce n'est donc pas le moment de m'agresser avec des questions idiotes. Deux, le fait que le QG ait été attaqué est une pure coïncidence avec ce que j'avais dit. J'ai simplement pensé qu'avec les nouvelles recrues, les chances d'avoir des traîtres parmi nous augmentaient et qu'il fallait prendre de nouvelles mesures, et tu devrais te réjouir que j'ai eu la présence d'esprit de le faire alors que toi non. Trois, Fortuitous était un traître, et ne va pas me dire que tu ne l'as jamais soupçonné. Quatre, j'étais venu avant tout pour parler à Spike."

Elle avait énuméré ça sur un ton bien moins violent qu'Archer, mais on sentait qu'elle aussi était en colère.

"Et bien parle," invita Spike avant qu'Archer ne réplique, voulant calmer le jeu. "Que s'est-il passé ? Avec Screwball et Fortuitous ?"

Archer dut inspirer un grand coup pour se calmer et laisser Side expliquer tranquillement ce qu'elle avait à dire. La jument prit un air grave et commença son récit :

"Mon plan n'incluait pas mon frère. C'est à cause de cela que tout a basculé. Après, je ne sais si Screwball a fait le lien entre lui et moi ou si elle le savait déjà, mais elle m'a démasquée et chassée."

"Chassée !?" interrompit brutalement Archer, n'y croyant pas un instant. "Pourquoi laisserait-elle partir une espionne !?"

"Calmes-toi," tempéra Spike.

"Je me pose aussi la question," répondit quand même Side. "Mais avec la trahison de Fortuitous, je pense que c'est maintenant évident. Elle m'a laissée partir pour semer la zizanie dans la résistance. Tout m'accuse d'être une traîtresse : Screwball qui me laisse partir, Fortuitous qui m'attaque. Elle veut nous déstabiliser, nous désunir."

"Expliques-nous ce qu'il s'est passé avec Fortuitous," fit Spike en jaugeant Side du regard. "Ce n'est pas que j'ai des doutes sur toi, mais j'avais autant confiance en Winter qu'en toi."

"Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, tout a été trop vite" exposa la jument rose foncé. "Il a dit vouloir me parler en privé, puis une fois seuls, il a sorti son épée et m'a attaqué. Je me suis emparé de sa lame qu'il tenait par magie, et je l'ai retournée contre lui. Et la suite, vous la connaissez."

Spike se gratta la tête en réfléchissant tandis qu'Archer baissait la sienne, soupirant, sa crinière retombant devant ses yeux déjà en partie masqués par son chapeau. Les choses allaient en s'empirant en ce moment, ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve.

Un petit silence s'installa suite à ça dans la pièce. On entendit quelques bruits provenant des salles voisines où des travaux s'opéraient encore pour agrandir la base. Finalement, la ponette beige releva la tête.

"Bon, faites comme bon vous semble," lança t-elle toujours énervée, contournant la table et traversant la salle pour rejoindre la grande ouverture de la pièce. "J'ai une expédition à mener moi de toutes façons."

"Une expédition ?" demanda Side en la regardant s'approcher.

Archer s'arrêta à sa hauteur, tournant son regard mais pas sa tête vers elle.

"La Nouvelle République a fait des prisonniers. Ce n'est pas dans leurs habitudes, mais on ne va pas louper cette occasion de libérer les nôtres. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?"

Side détacha son regard d'Archer et se perdit dans le vide.

"Tu te rends compte que c'est sans doutes un piège ?" dit-elle d'un air absent.

Archer poussa un petit rire de mépris.

"C'est pas la Nouvelle République qui me surprendra, crois-moi."

Side eut un petit sourire en coin alors qu'Archer franchissait le pas de la grande ouverture.

"Tu devrais en douter. Le nouveau général en chef est peut-être plus surprenant que l'ancien."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?" fit Archer sans même prêter attention aux paroles de Side. "Blackhoof te cherchait !"

Side se retourna pour voir à qui Archer parlait. Moon se tenait un peu sur le côté de l'ouverture, hors de la vue de Spike.

"Je me suis perdu," expliqua l'ex-amnésique. "Je passais par là, j'ai entendu parler d'une expédition. Je peux venir ?"

"Si tu veux," fit Archer en arquant un sourcil. "C'est pour ça que Blackhoof voulait te voir d'ailleurs. Lui aussi vient."

"Qui d'autre participe ?" demanda Moon, toujours étrangement souriant.

"Pas le temps de te faire la liste, vient avec moi, tu verras bien."

Et sur ces mots, Archer parti au trot dans un long couloir vers la salle centrale du nouveau QG. Moon fit un discret clin d'œil à Side, qui répondit par un demi-sourire complice, avant de se mettre à la suite d'Archer.

Spike s'avança dans la salle et passa sa tête par l'ouverture. Même si elles étaient grandes, le dragon peinait encore à passer aisément dans ces salles. Celle-ci avait été choisie comme salle de réunions car c'était la seule facilement accessible pour lui.

"Cette voix me dit quelque chose..." fit-il en regardant dans le couloir où Moon et Archer s'étaient enfoncés, fronçant les sourcils. Les deux résistants venaient de tourner à un angle et le dragon ne put les apercevoir.

"Je pense que tu te trompes Spike," fit Side, regardant elle aussi dans le couloir. "Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un poney qu'a recruté la résistance."

"Hm... Pourtant je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà entendu..." persista le dragon, allant pour s'engager dans le tunnel.

"Il faut que je te parle," reprit subitement Side. "Et c'est plutôt important, ça concerne Sombra."

Le dragon s'arrêta dans son geste et tourna brusquement la tête vers Side, oubliant complètement ses doutes sur ce poney dont il n'avait entendu que la voix.

"Plutôt important ? Si ça concerne Sombra, c'est forcément grave."

Spike fit demi-tour rentra dans la salle pour qu'ils soient plus à l'aise pour discuter, invitant Side à s'asseoir, cette dernière refusant poliment.

Pour l'instant tout se passait bien. Moon avait fait en sorte de se cacher de Spike pour ne pas que ce dernier le reconnaisse. En cinq siècles, bien sûr que le dragon avait déjà vu le fameux général en chef de la Nouvelle République Lunarienne. Et maintenant, il avait une occasion de retourner dans sa patrie, au museau et à la barbe des résistants.

Quant à Side, elle avait acquise un certain degré de confiance de la part de Moon, tout en se débrouillant pour lui cacher quelques informations, notamment celles sur Sombra qu'elle allait révéler à Spike.

"Alors ?" demanda nerveusement le dragon.

"Hé bien, je pense savoir comment Sombra est revenu à la vie alors qu'il ne restait de lui qu'une corne."

Spike fronça les sourcils, son visage s'assombrissant. Side continua ses suppositions.

Le nord. Le froid du grand nord. Les tempêtes de glace omniprésentes, l'absence totale de soleil, la vue totalement bouchée par le blizzard. Cela avait presque finit par devenir son élément naturel après tout ce temps passé ici. Le tyran avançait d'un pas ferme, sa crinière fouettant l'air gelé.

Il s'arrêta un instant. Sa corne s'illumina un instant, et le collier bleu et blanche qu'il portait fit écho à sa magie, diffusant une lumière qui stoppa net la tempête autour de lui.

Puis, après quelques instants, que Sombra semblait attendre patiemment, la tempête reprit d'un seul coup, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Au loin, Sombra entendit un puissant hennissement à glacer le sang, repris en masse tout autour du roi.

Des yeux froids et bleus clairs entourèrent Sombra et s'avancèrent vers lui. Il affichait un grand sourire de délectation. Il activa à nouveau sa corne, et l'amulette estompa une fois de plus la tempête, révélant les silhouettes à qui appartenaient les yeux. De grands chevaux blancs, composés uniquement de vents et de flocons, semblant immatériels.

Ils hennirent de plus belle, et la tempête reprit, plus forte que jamais. Sombra partit dans un grand rire alors que sa corne brilla de rouge, l'amulette stoppant totalement le blizzard, faisant fondre la neige sur des centaines de mètres, semblant avoir également paralyser les Windigos.

Après un petit moment, ces derniers courbèrent l'échine et s'inclinèrent devant Sombra qui riait toujours. Puis il prit la parole :

"Mes chers nouveaux sujets," fit-il avec son avidité habituelle. "Vous allez m'aider à prendre ma revanche sur bien des personnes. À présent, je suis votre roi, et vous m'obéirez."

Les chevaux se contentèrent de petits sifflements comme réponse, saluant toujours respectueusement leur nouveau maître.

"Il a obtenu l'amulette Windigos !?" beugla Spike en frappant du poing sur la table qui se brisa net sur le coup.

Side leva les sabots pour tempérer la colère dragon.

"Ce ne sont que des suppositions. Il a été vu avec un collier étrange. Selon mes informations, c'est Screwball qui lui aurait apporté. Et c'est cette magie qui lui a permis de se reconstituer à partir de sa corne."

"Par la barbe de Starswirl ! Si il arrive à s'en servir, ce sera pire que tout !"

"Que fais donc cette amulette ?" interrogea Side.

Le dragon se ressaisit et se calma légèrement, expliquant :

"Certains disent qu'elle permet de contrôler la glace. Mais Twilight disait qu'elle permettait à une licorne, si elle était assez puissante, de soumettre les Windigos."

"Les Windigos ?"

"Des créatures mythiques. Elles se répandent partout où la mésentente règne, et gèlent tout sur leur passage. Ils ressemblent à de grandes chevaux blancs. Si c'est vrai..."

Le dragon se passa la patte sur les yeux, pressant ses sourcils, essayant de réfléchir le plus vite possible à un moyen de régler ce potentiel nouveau problème. Une seule solution s'offrit au dragon.

"Il faudra lui enlever, à n'importe quel prix !"

"Nous verrons en temps voulu. Je ne pense pas que nous serons ses premières cibles."

"Hm," réfléchit Spike. "Je vais quand même prendre des dispositions. Il faut que nous soyons prêt."

"Bien," approuva Side en souriant devant la prévenance du dragon. "Je vais faire le tour des résistants pour ma part, pour faire connaissance avec les nouveaux et voir les aptitudes de chacun."

"Fais comme tu veux, mais prends garde. Peu importe le camp dans lequel était Fortuitous, s'il t'a attaqué comme ça, les autres potentiels espions n'hésiteront pas non plus."

"Je serais prudente," rassura Side en sortant de la pièce, laissant le dragon seul dans la pièce. Puis sa tête réapparue par l'ouverture un instant. "Au fait, pas de message de Celestia ?"

"Non pourquoi ?" répondit le dragon.

"Je ne sais pas, si elle est au courant de ta trahison envers l'Empire, peut-être qu'elle voudra entrer en contact avec toi."

"Elle doit me croire mort. Et ce n'est pas plus mal."

"Parfait !" conclut Side en disparaissant à nouveau dans le couloir.

"Une douzaine ? Ça fait peu, non ?"

"Ce sera suffisant. Et je ne vais pas forcer des gens à venir avec nous. Je reconnais que cette opération a plus de chances d'échouer que de réussir, mais nous devons tenter le coup."

Archer venait d'amener Moon devant le groupe de volontaires pour aller délivrer les résistants qui avaient été fait prisonniers par la Nouvelle République. Ils étaient douze en comptant Moon, rassemblés prêt de l'entrée de la grande salle centrale.

Lemon et Blackhoof faisaient parti du groupe. La jument rose était toujours bloquée dans son mutisme et affichait en permanence un air sombre, et le poney sombre semblait avoir perdu l'espoir qu'elle retrouve un jour le sourire.

Daring Do et Trixie, cette dernière suivant plus sa comparse par peur de se retrouver comme étant la seule de son époque qu'autre chose, faisaient aussi partie du groupe. L'ex-écrivaine était bien décidée à ne pas rester tranquillement à la base. Une aussi longue hibernation, elle espérait bien ne pas s'être rouillée avec le temps.

Archer s'échauffa la voix et prit la parole, clairement, mettant toute sa conviction dans ce qu'elle allait dire :

"Merci à vous de vous être portés volontaires ! Je ne vous cache pas que nos chances sont minces, voir quasi inexistantes. Les nôtres ont été amenés à Nightmare Castle, la capitale de la Nouvelle République. Vous connaissez comme moi la réputation de ses soldats, et vous savez les risques. Ils ne nous feront pas de cadeau. Mais il est de notre devoir d'aller aider nos compagnons !"

Les participants approuvèrent vigoureusement ce discours, excepté Trixie qui ne sembla pas très rassurée. Le groupe se tourna d'un seul bloc vers l'entrée, déterminés et prêt à tout.

 _Qu'ils sont mignons, j'aurais presque envie de les épargner. Il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de leur fausser compagnie une fois sur place. Ou alors, je me débrouillerais pour nous faire repérer. Les soldats de là-bas me connaissent, au moins de voix. Si je peux faire en sorte de me débarrasser de ces résistants, maintenant que je connais l'emplacement de cette base, ce sera un grand pas pour la Nouvelle République. La simple capture ou mort d'Archer sera une très bonne nouvelle._

Moon affichait un petit sourire tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Cependant, une petite voix vint troubler ses pensées.

 _Tu ne peux pas faire ça... Les résistants t'ont accueillis, ils t'ont aidé, ils te font confiance ! Ce sont tes amis !_

 _Ce qui montre bien à quel point ils sont stupides ! Alors ferme-là !_

La voix de Moon Help n'ajouta rien de plus, n'osant pas s'imposer.

"Attendez !" hurla soudainement une licorne qui accourait vers le groupe.

Archer leva les yeux au ciel, énervée, avant de dire de manière agressive, sans même tourner la tête :

"Pour la centième fois, Berry, tu ne viendras pas !"

"Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire !" protesta la jument enceinte. "Metal est là bas ! Je ne le laisserais pas !"

Archer dut se prendre le tête dans un sabot pour se retenir d'exploser.

"Et c'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas venir ! Ils pourraient l'utiliser comme appât pour nous attirer dans un piège. Et tu porte un enfant je te rappelle !"

"Oh, ça suffit avec ça hein ! Il n'est pas pour tout de suite non plus ! Et je refuse qu'il ne connaisse pas son père !" protesta énergiquement la licorne.

La ponette beige bouillonnait devant cette inconscience. Blackhoof lui posa un sabot sur l'épaule pour qu'elle se calme.

"Ce n'est pas la peine Archer, tu sais bien que rien ne l'empêchera de venir de toutes façons."

Archer tapa subitement du sabot au sol, provoquant un petit mouvement de recul de Blackhoof. Elle tourna la tête et jeta un regard noir à Berry avant de dire :

"Très bien ! Viens, vas-y, fait ce que tu veux !"

"Mais j'y compte bien !" renchérie Berry. "La résistance est là pour la liberté d'Equestria, et je commence par défendre ma propre liberté d'aller où je veux !"

Archer leva une fois de plus les yeux au ciel, avant de dire d'une voix ferme :

"En route !"

Elle se mit en marche dans le couloir vers la sortie, suivies par les autres résistants.

 _Patience Luna, je serais bientôt de nouveau à tes côtés._

La porte toqua. Debt ouvrit et entra dans la pièce où se trouvaient le commandant Ring et la générale Guardian. Cette dernière était en sueurs et essoufflée, entourée par plusieurs poneys en blouses blanches.

"Alors, ces tests ?" demanda joyeusement le pégase rouge en s'avançant dans la pièce.

"Plutôt concluant général," répondit un des poneys. "Plusieurs terrestres et pégases sont positifs au test, nous finalisons le processus avec le dénommé Metal. Après nous passerons à un pégase. Nous devrions en avoir fini demain soir."

"Parfait," fit Debt en s'approchant de Guardian. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. "Ça va ?"

"C'est pire que d'enseigner aux Blasters..." commenta la jument à bout de souffle.

"C'est ton projet," rappela le pégase rouge avec un sourire.

"Je n'ai jamais dit que je m'en plaignais," répliqua la licorne.

"Et j'espère bien que cela n'arrive jamais. Ring, comment se comporte les lignes ennemis ?"

Le poney massif se racla la gorge.

"Nous lignes furtives progressent sans rencontrer d'opposition. Il semblerait que l'Empire Solaire ait délaissé le milieu d'Equestria. L'Armée de Discord est remontée au nord. Nous avons le champ libre."

"Bien. Une fois le projet fini, nous lancerons une première offensive. Au fait, il est probable que nous recevions une attaque des résistants, donc restez sur vos gardes."

"À vos ordres !" répondirent tous les poneys en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

La porte de la base de la résistance s'ouvrit, laissant s'engouffrer une bouffée d'air froid à l'intérieur, frigorifiant les poneys à l'entrée. Archer dut tenir son chapeau pour éviter que ce dernier ne s'envole.

En face de l'entrée se trouvait un groupe de poney. Une vingtaine peut-être. Ceux à l'intérieur reculèrent instinctivement, craignant qu'une armée ne les ait découverts, mais le chef du petit groupe calme le jeu.

"Doucement, nous sommes de la résistance aussi."

"Je vous reconnais," confirma Archer, qui était la seule à ne pas avoir reculé. "Mais que faites-vous ici ?"

La question sembla étonner le poney.

"Hé bien, j'amène les nouvelles recrues de l'est."

"Pourquoi ne pas les avoir amenées au quartier général ?"

"C'est ici non ?" fit le poney, qui semblait comprendre de moins en moins. "D'après le message, le QG a été attaqué, et conformément aux directives de Side, c'est ici le nouveau QG désormais, pas vrai ?"

"Qui vous a transmit l'information ?" enchaîna Archer, sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse possible.

"Un messager qui venait de la part de Fortuitous, pourquoi ?"

Évidemment. Sinuous était mort, Archer n'était pas au courant, et Side au service de Screwball. Pour que l'information de la chute du QG parvienne aussi vite aux branches de recrutement de la résistance, elle devait venir de Fortuitous. Mais pourquoi diable avoir fait passer cette information si c'était un traître ? Regrouper les résistants en un point pour faire un massacre groupé ? Non, il aurait mieux valu ne rien dire dans ce cas, et laisser les résistants rejoindre l'ancien QG comme si de rien n'était, ils étaient plus facile à avoir une fois éparpillés. Donc Fortuitous avait fait passer l'information pour qu'elle soit en faveur de la résistance. Les doutes d'Archer quand à sa trahison ne cessaient d'augmenter inexplicablement. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire confiance à Side, elle n'avait jamais réussi.

Mais la priorité restait l'expédition. Spike était encore là, si quelque chose n'allait pas, il saurait quoi faire.

"Et bien, bienvenue parmi nous alors," annonça Archer, avant de continuer d'un air grave. "Pour ceux qui veulent tout de suite se rendre utile et risquer leur vies, nous allons libérer d'autres comparses emprisonnés à Nightmare Castle. Si vous êtes intéressés, suivez-nous, on vous dira et donnera tout ce qu'il faut en chemin."

Des regards s'échangèrent dans le groupe de nouveaux résistants. Puis deux d'entre eux s'avancèrent, souriants. Un pégase noir à la crinière rouge et un, et non pas une puisqu'il le préférait au masculin, licorne orange.

"Sentry Way et Apple Flower à votre service m'dame," fit le licorne qui fixait le mur de ses yeux blancs.

Archer arqua un sourcil et passa un sabot devant les yeux du licorne, celui-ci ne cilla pas.

"Aveugle, hein ?" constata t-elle.

"Cela pose t-il un problème ?" demanda innocemment le licorne orange.

"Pas vraiment, chacun à le droit de participer. Mais je préfère être au fait des forces et faiblesses de chacun. Merci de vous proposer."

"Mais c'est tout naturel d'aider d'autres résistants."

Le licorne blond tourna la tête vers là où il supposait que son compagnon était, attendant que lui aussi manifeste son enthousiasme.

Mais ce dernier ne répondit pas. Depuis tout à l'heure, il fixait avec de grands yeux Moon qui ne comprenait pas.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut lui ?_

Un rapide coup d'œil au pégase et il comprit.

 _Il a déjà une épée. Le symbole dessus, les armoiries de Nightmare Castle. Merde, c'est un des gardes. Un déserteur sans doutes. Si il me reconnaît, ça va compliquer les choses._

"Sentry ?" interpella Apple Flower en cherchant du sabot son ami.

"Oui oui," répondit ce dernier, semblant sortir de sa rêverie. "Heureux de pouvoir servir la résistance également."

"Bien, en route !" fit alors Archer, se frayant un chemin parmi les nouveaux arrivants, qui s'écartèrent, pour sortir du défilé.

Sentry jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Moon, avant de se mettre à la suite d'Archer, guidant Apple Flower et lui évitant de trébucher au passage.

Le petit groupe de quinze poneys s'avança à travers les plaines du nord, direction le sud-ouest, la capitale de la Nouvelle République, et une mort quasi-certaine.


	27. Chapitre 27 - Mort et Vivant

Chapitre 27 - Mort et Vivant

"Je n'aurais jamais dû utiliser ce sort... J'aurais dû t'écouter. Tu aurais dû m'en empêcher !"

"J'aurais dû, comme tu dis... Et pourtant je ne l'ai pas fais. Je voulais juste la même chose que toi. Un être cher qui ne soit pas affecté par l'âge."

* * *

Il restait moins de deux semaines avant que la prophétie de Screwball ne s'accomplisse, la fin de la guerre. Pourtant, cette dernière semblait plutôt figée. L'Empire Solaire se contentait de renforcer ses positions, la Nouvelle République Lunarienne avançait progressivement dans leur direction, par avancées furtives, et pour finir, l'Armée de Discord campait sur sa position à l'Empire de Cristal depuis deux jours.

Seule la résistance semblait quelque peu active pendant cette période d'absence de combats. Spike faisait de son mieux pour organiser les membres, devant reprendre le flambeau et les rôles de Sinuous, Metal et Fortuitous à la fois, aidé par Side.

Et le groupe de résistants formé pour libérer les prisonniers de Nightmare Castle arrivait enfin à destination.

Une forêt depuis laquelle on voyait le grande forteresse sombre, entourée de sa ville fortifiée et aux rues tellement étroites que l'ensemble aurait pu être un seul et unique bâtiment, pointant ses hautes tours de pierres noires vers le ciel où se trouvait le soleil. L'astre se couchait et passait progressivement derrière le château pour disparaître dans l'océan, à l'horizon.

"On aurait pu tenter une approche maritime, non ?" proposa Trixie.

La licorne au chapeau tentait comme elle pouvait de s'adapter à sa nouvelle situation, et cherchait à faire de son mieux pour au moins participer.

"Trop à découvert," répondirent quasi-simultanément Archer et Daring Do.

Les deux juments au chapeau gardaient un œil vif sur l'entrée de la forteresse. Elles étaient à la lisière de la forêt, chacune cachée par un arbre, alors que le reste du groupe se tenait un peu plus en retrait.

Archer avait toujours fait plus ou moins figure de leader, mais cette pégase fraîchement débarquée s'investissait énormément, et semblait disposer d'un instinct similaire à celui de la ponette beige. Même si l'aventure et la guerre n'étaient pas de même nature, le danger restait aussi présent dans l'une que dans l'autre.

"Sans compter qu'il y a de lourdes défenses navales. Un navire inconnu se ferait couler sans avoir le temps de toucher quai."

Les deux juments se tournèrent vers Sentry Way qui venait de parler.

"Comment sais-tu cela ?" demanda Archer.

"J'ai été garde dans cette ville," confia le pégase sans hésiter.

La ponette blonde écarquilla ses yeux bleus.

"Tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt !" fit Blackhoof en lui donnant une petite tape sur la tête.

"Je ne connais que peu de choses. Les heures de rondes ont dû changer, les soldats aussi. Je ne connais même pas l'intérieur du château principal."

"Tu sais où se trouve la prison ?" demanda immédiatement Archer.

Sentry se gratta la tête, réfléchissant.

"S'ils ont retapé la vieille prison, alors oui."

"On va utiliser ce que tu sais pour établir un plan alors. Dessines-nous ce que tu sais de cette forteresse et des anciennes heures de rondes. Tout ce qui peut être utile."

Le pégase saisit alors un bâton et entreprit de tracer un plan de Nightmare Castle sur le sol. Archer, Daring Do, Trixie, Moon, Lemon, Blackhoof, Apple Flower, Berry et les cinq autres résistants présents se rassemblèrent autour du dessin et discutèrent pour établir un plan pour entrer et ressortir de la forteresse si possible sans se faire repérer, et au pire, comme personne ne se faisait trop d'illusion là dessus, avec le moins de pertes possibles.

Loin de là, au nord, dans la base de la résistance, une jument au crin noir et au pelage rose foncé écrivait soigneusement sur un rouleau de parchemin, tenant son stylo par la bouche, assise face à son bureau. Elle s'appliquait dans son œuvre, mais semblait tendue et attentive. Seule dans sa chambre, elle guettait le moindre son en provenance du couloir l'extérieur pourtant calme.

Une fois le message finit, elle le roula ouvrit le tiroir. Un petit bocal se trouvait là, emprisonnant d'étranges flammes vertes qui semblaient brûler sans même un combustible. La jument ouvrit le couvercle et y jeta le parchemin qui se consuma en une gerbe de flamme.

Avec un petit sourire, le couvercle fut refermé, puis le tiroir.

À l'autre bout d'Equestria, dans un endroit où le soleil était déjà couché, un pégase blanc regardait la lune se lever au bout de l'océan. Il était également seul, perché sur une falaise qui plongeait dans l'écume des vagues en contrebas.

Une certaine mélancolie émanait du grand équidé. Il regardait la lune, "l'astre des deux faces" comme on l'appelait, sans aucune raison apparente. Ce nom avait différentes origines selon les camps. Celestia affirmait que cela représentait les deux parties de sa sœur, Luna et Nightmare Moon. La princesse de la nuit, en revanche, affirmait que c'était parce que sa sœur avait dirigée la lune lors de son exil, et qu'elle avait donc possédée deux "faces", deux guides. Une querelle de plus entre les deux sœurs sommes toutes.

Un grésillement magique, et un parchemin apparu juste à côté du pégase. Le saisissant au vol, il le déplia.

Un sourire fendit son visage à mesure qu'il lisait. Il leva les yeux vers la lune à nouveau, le visage radieux, comme s'il venait d'apprendre une nouvelle particulièrement bonne. Il se mit à rire sa joie au museau de l'astre nocturne et tourna les sabots, déployant ses grandes ailes, s'envolant dans la nuit, son rire continuant de se répercuter dans la plaine. Une phrase résonnait dans la tête du pégase, celle qui lui procurait cette bouffée de joie :

"Il est vivant."

"Sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils embauchent pas des pégases pour garder la porte la nuit ? On y voit rien nous !"

La garde en armure noire tapa du sabot sur le sol comme pour affirmer ses propos. Son compère, également nommé à la garde d'une des portes de la cité-forteresse, poussa un léger soupir avant de dire d'un voix neutre :

"Les pégases sont utiles en stratégie. Garder une porte ne demande aucune stratégie. Alors on s'en occupe, parce que c'est un des seuls boulot qu'on accomplit aussi bien que les pégases et les licornes."

"C'est discriminatoire !"

"Nous sommes en guerre. Chacun a sa place, c'est tout. Attention, quelqu'un arrive !"

Les deux gardes reprirent leur posture officielle tandis qu'une petite silhouette s'approchait. Une licorne visiblement. Ou plutôt, un licorne.

Il trottina tranquillement jusqu'aux gardes. Les deux se tinrent prêt et le second somma :

"Halte ! Qui va là !?"

L'aveugle s'arrêta juste en face des gardes, et chantonna :

"Je voudrais un entretient avec Luna, pour lui faire part de réclamation."

Les deux échangèrent un regard interloqué. Se moquait-il d'eux ?

"On ne peut pas rencontrer la princesse ainsi," répondit un des gardes. "Quel genre de réclamation avez-vous au juste ?"

"Il parait que vous avez mes amis, qu'ils sont en prison," continua le licorne orange, fredonnant toujours un petit air sur ses paroles.

Le garde fronça les sourcils.

"Les seuls prisonniers sont des résistants. Si ceux sont vos amis, je vous conseil de ne pas rester."

"L'on m'a dit qu'ils étaient dans l'ancienne prison, vous confirmez ?" demanda Apple Flower qui n'en démordait pas de sa petite chanson qui commençait à taper sur les nerfs des gardes.

"Oui, ils y sont !" répondit violemment le premier garde. "Et si tu ne veux pas les rejoindre, je te conseil de déguerpir !"

"Je vois, merci bien de m'avoir informé," finit l'aveugle, semblant conclure la chanson.

L'instant d'après, l'un des gardes se reçut une flèche, tandis que l'autre fut brutalement assommé. Les deux tombèrent au sol. Le groupe de résistants s'avança alors, sortant de sa cachette, Archer rengainant son arc et Daring Do écartant les corps de la voie, pour que rien de suspect ne soit visible.

"Bien joué Apple," fit Sentry en s'approchant de l'aveugle pour lui donner une petite tape.

"On verra plus tard pour ça," chuchota Acher. "Il faut qu'on se dépêche."

"Prochaine relève dans une heure normalement. Suivez-moi," indiqua Sentry de sa voix grave, prenant la tête.

Les poneys s'engouffrèrent dans la grande forteresse, sur la pointe des sabots, attentifs à chaque signe.

 _Si tout se passe normalement, l'alerte vient tout juste d'être donnée. Il nous reste environ cinq à dix minutes pour être encerclés. Étonnant que ce Sentry ne soit pas au courant, il ne devait pas être vraiment haut placé..._

Effectivement, un messager débarqua presque immédiatement dans le bureau de Debt.

"Des intrus sont entrés par la troisième porte est, général," informa le soldat sur un ton grave.

Le pégase rouge à la crinière bleue était tranquillement assit dans son fauteuil, se grattant le menton d'un sabot. D'une voix distraite, il demanda :

"Guardian a t-elle finie ?"

Le soldat fut un peu déstabilisé par la question qui semblait hors de propos. Néanmoins, il répondit :

"Oui. Tout s'est bien passé."

"Parfait !" fit le pégase en sautant de son siège, se dirigeant vers la sortie. "Annulez la procédure d'encerclement. Je m'en charge."

"A vos ordres !" obéit le soldat sans trop comprendre.

Tandis que le messager repartit transmettre les ordres, Debt parcourut en volant à toute vitesse les couloirs du château. Quel moment propice pour un test ! Il jeta un petit coup d'œil en passant devant une fenêtre et aperçu le groupe de résistants qui progressait furtivement. Il stoppa net.

"Les choses vont devenir intéressantes," se fit-il à lui même avec un sourire avant de repartir de plus bel dans les couloirs.

"On est plus très loin," souffla Sentry, collé contre un mur, jetant des regards dans toutes les directions. "La voie est libre."

Il s'avança dans le couloir, et les autres le suivirent toujours aussi discrètement. La nuit était tombée, seules les torches éclairaient les passages. Les résistants étaient entrés dans un bâtiment. Chaque partie de la forteresse pouvait être rejointe par un chemin extérieur que par un bâtiment, tellement cette dernière était condensée dans ses fortifications.

 _Je ne comprends pas... Cela va faire un quart d'heure qu'on déambule et rien, pas un soldat... La procédure a changée ? Peu importe, il est temps pour moi de leur fausser compagnie._

Subrepticement, Moon, qui s'était arrangé pour être en fin de file, tourna à droite au lieu de suivre le chemin tout droit. Il accéléra le pas une fois loin des autres.

Les résistants continuèrent sans se rendre compte de sa disparition.

"Toujours rien Blackhoof ?" demanda Archer, nerveuse.

Le poney sombre était sur le qui-vive depuis le début. Il guettait le moindre bruit d'armure, et c'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que les pas de Moon s'éloignaient.

"Rien... Attendez !" fit-il subitement.

Tous s'immobilisèrent, attendant des explications. Ils étaient dans une grande salle rectangulaire possédant un escalier latéral et une mezzanine qui leur faisait face, menant à d'autres parties de la base.

"J'entends... Un cliquetis," annonça le poney qui analysait comme il pouvait le son.

"Une armure tu veux dire ?" fit Archer.

"Non... C'est plus... Massif."

"ATTENTION !"

Daring Do se jeta sur Trixie pour la pousser. L'instant d'après, une énorme masse sombre venue de nulle part s'écrasa à l'endroit où elle s'était trouvée. Le sol se morcela sous la violence du choc.

Le groupe s'écarta par réflexe. Un silence se fit alors que tous regardaient la chose qui était tombée. On aurait dit un pégase. Gris. Entièrement recouvert d'une armure. Aucun fragment de peau n'était visible.

"I-Il est mort ?" demanda Trixie.

Comme pour répondre, une oreille du pégase frémit. Puis, dans une série de cliquetis, l'ensemble se releva et tourna la tête vers eux, provoquant un effrois général.

Pas d'yeux. Cette chose n'avait tout bonnement pas d'yeux, ni de bouche ou de naseaux. Plus qu'une armure en métal, le pégase semblait complètement constitué de ce matériau. Lentement, il déploya ses ailes d'acier et s'envola doucement dans les airs sous le regard des résistants médusés.

"Dispersez-vous !" ordonna Archer. "Il va repasser à l'attaque !"

Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Aucune idée de ce qu'était cette chose, mais elle n'était clairement pas amicale, ni à prendre à la légère.

Dégainant son arc, elle resta les yeux fixés sur l'étrange pégase qui pourtant reculait dans les airs, vers la mezzanine, tandis que les autres suivaient son commandement et s'éparpillait un peu partout dans la salle.

L'étrange chose se posa sur la partie en hauteur de la pièce, derrière la rambarde de l'étage, proche d'une porte donnant sur un long couloir. Tous étaient sur le qui-vive, prêt à réagir. Trois silhouettes sortirent de par le couloir prêt de la chose.

La première fut un poney aussi gris que le pégase, semblant constitué du même matériel dur et froid. Sans orifices également, le visage muet lui donnant quelque chose d'inquiétant.

La seconde était une licorne blanche en armure sombre. Elle scruta la scène en les toisant du regard, tandis que la troisième silhouette, massive, la rejoignait.

"De parfaits concurrents pour le test," fit-il elle en passant son regard sur les résistants préparés à combattre.

Sa corne pétilla d'un éclat magique, et les deux poneys d'aciers s'ébranlèrent en cliquetants, le pégase s'envolant de nouveau, le terrestre sautant par dessus la rambarde pour atterrir devant les résistants qui dégainaient.

Moon venait de traverser une succession de couloir en galopant presque, connaissant le plan de la forteresse quasiment par cœur, pour avoir beaucoup participer à sa construction. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

 _Personne ! Pas un seul garde ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !? Trois milles poneys sont censés être en permanence à Nightmare Castle, et je ne compte pas le nombre de bataillons de passages ! Que se passe t-il ? Un rassemblement massif en extérieur pour une attaque qui aurait vidé la ville de ses soldats ? Au point de laisser les environs des appartements de Luna vide ? J'en doute ! Mais alors quoi !?_

Moon déboucha, comme prévu, dans une grande salle au haut plafond. Entrant par une porte secondaire, à sa droite se trouvait la principale, et à gauche, via un tapis violet...

L'ex-général marqua une pause dans ses réflexions lorsque son regard se dirigea vers cet endroit. Le trône de Luna, qu'elle n'utilisait pas souvent, certes, mais qui n'en gardait pas moins une grandeur inégalable. Même si il en avait en partie conçu le design, Moon restait toujours bluffé par le rendu de l'ouvrage, et il ne pouvait pas le regarder sans éprouver un énorme respect à l'égard de celle à qui il était destiné.

 _Ici encore, aucun garde..._

Le poney violet s'avança lentement dans la grande salle du trône, déserte. L'écho de ses pas se répercuta sur les parois de pierre et les vitraux derrière le trône de Luna, par lesquelles filtraient la lumière des étoiles.

À côté se trouvait un petit siège, de bien piètre taille en comparaison de celui de la princesse. C'était le trône de Moon. Ou plutôt, cela avait été son siège. Celui du général en chef.

Il s'en approcha dans ce grand silence, doucement.

 _Je suis revenu... Luna, je suis revenu. L'Empire a menti. Je ne suis pas mort._

Il tendit le sabot pour effleurer l'accoudoir de son siège. Le touché du marbre. Même si il n'aimait pas rester assis sur un siège, préférant aller sur le terrain, il avait dû passer tellement de temps sur ce trône qu'il lui avait, à sa grande surprise, manqué.

Un sourire commença à se dessiner sur son visage, mais fut vite résorbé par une voix chaleureuse:

"Alors, de retour au bercail ?"

Moon resta immobile une fraction de seconde. Sa mémoire cherchait d'où provenait cette voix. Il la connaissait, de son passé de général en chef, mais aussi, étrangement, de ses quelques semaines en tant que Moon Help. Il ferma les yeux, se retourna, les rouvrit tout en avançant un peu dans la salle, et toisa le pégase rouge avec un visage hésitant entre le sourire et la haine.

"Debt... Pourquoi ce nom ne m'a rien dit quand tu t'es présenté à moi ?"

L'actuel général en chef, qui observait Moon depuis son arrivée en volant silencieusement prêt du plafond de la pièce, avait dans son dos une immense vitre laissant passer la lumière de la lune, cette dernière alignée avec le pégase. Il descendit en piqué pour atterrir devant Moon en une parfaite révérence.

"Je me suis posé la même question figures-toi", répondit le pégase. "Je n'ai pas cru à cette histoire d'amnésie, mais j'ai bien été forcée de l'admettre lorsque je vous ai vu."

"Qu'est-ce qui t'as dit que je ne jouais pas la comédie ?" demanda Moon en haussant un sourcil curieux. "Et je t'ai déjà interdis de me vouvoyer."

Le pégase releva la tête vers son mentor.

"Ton regard. Tu n'as aucun talent pour mentir, et le pire reste ton regard. Tu es incapable de dissimuler qui tu es. Si l'on regarde dans tes yeux, ils te trahissent d'eux-même. J'ai vu que tu n'étais plus celui que j'avais connu."

Un spasme d'énervement secoua la lèvre supérieur de Moon, tandis que ses yeux s'emplirent de rage.

"Et pourquoi n'as-tu rien tenté pour me faire retrouver ma mémoire ?"

Debt semblait désolé. Il soupira de tristesse en regardant son mentor droit dans les yeux.

"Parce que j'espérais que tu ne reviennes pas..." dit-il.

"Pour conserver ta place ?" supposa Moon Hell, trouvant cela peu original.

Pourtant le pégase dénia de la tête en fermant les yeux, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer un peu l'ex-général,intrigué.

"J'en ai rien à faire de cette position. Diriger, au final, ce n'est pas ce qui m'importe le plus."

"Alors pourquoi ?"

Debt regarda une fois de plus son mentor dans les yeux, puis passa à côté de lui, se dirigeant vers les deux trônes. Il s'arrêta devant celui du général en chef, demandant :

"Quelle est la première chose que tu m'as apprise ?"

Moon ne se retourna pas et se contenta de hausser de nouveau un sourcil.

"La loyauté. Tu allais devenir remplaçant pour le poste de général en chef, et on ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir un traître à ce poste. Pourquoi ?"

"Envers qui dois-je être loyal ?" continua Debt sans répondre, ce qui n'énerva pas Moon, mais le fit néanmoins se retourner.

"Envers Luna bien sûr."

"Et bien tu m'as mal appris. Parce que le seul envers qui je suis loyal..." Debt tourna sa tête vers Moon. "C'est toi."

"Ça ne fait strictement aucune différence !" réagit Moon, commençant à s'emporter. "Je suis loyal envers Luna, ça revient au même ! Et quel est le rapport !?"

"Il y a une différence," nuança Debt qui restait calme, chuchotant presque pour forcer son mentor à en faire de même. "Une très grosse différence."

"Laquelle ?" s'impatienta Moon, tapotant du sabot sur le sol pour se calmer.

Le pégase rouge soupira une fois de plus.

"Si jamais, après que tu ais désobéit à Luna en te rendant à Ponyville alors qu'elle te l'avait interdis, tu te retrouvais dans une situation fâcheuse face à l'Empire Solaire et que par conséquent tu appelais des renforts. Qui, à ton avis, aurait une raison, et surtout assez d'autorité, pour annuler les renforts ? Pour annuler un ordre direct du général en chef, le laisser dans une bataille perdue d'avance face à l'Empire ?"

Moon fronça les sourcils.

"De quoi parles-tu ?"

"Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?" demanda Debt en penchant la tête sur le côté. "C'est ce qu'il s'est passé le jour où tu as disparu."

Le poney violet se replongea dans sa mémoire.

"C'est vrai que je me souviens avoir été à Ponyville. Et maintenant que tu me le dis, Luna me l'avait effectivement interdis pour je ne sais quelle raison. Mais ce n'était pas le même jour, non ?"

"Non en effet. Tu es allé à Ponyville, puis tu es rentré ici. Luna était furieuse. Pour te faire pardonner, tu t'es proposé d'aller au front, et elle a étrangement accepté. Et après, on a reçu un de tes messages pour avoir des renforts... Et Luna a demandé qu'on te réponde positivement sans pour autant en envoyer. Si c'était moi qui m'occupait des messages, je t'aurais averti... Mais on ne m'a prévenu qu'après. Et ensuite, plus rien. L'Empire annonçait que tu étais tombé, et nos soldats étaient tous morts dans la bataille..."

Une nouvelle parcelle de mémoire revint subitement à Moon, une partie qu'il n'avait regagnée.

Le soir tombait dans une grande clairière au nord-est de Canterlot. Il se trouvait sur une petite butte, voyant son armée clairement rangée en contre-bas. Une centaine de soldats, peut-être un peu plus, les chiffres exacts ne lui revenaient pas.

Tous en armure, tous en rangs, tous armes dégainées, attendant avec appréhension ce qui allait suivre, tournés dans le même sens que leur général en chef, qui leur donnait un peu d'espoir.

Le regard de Moon était ferme. Au loin, derrière les arbres, il le savait, les ennemis approchaient.

Un pégase vert en armure vint se placer en vol stationnaire sur ses côtés. Il semblait légèrement paniqué.

"Mon général, nous sommes en sous-nombre évident. Ils sont au moins cinq cents en face, et les éclaireurs n'annoncent aucune trace de ces fameux renforts qui vous avez demandé."

"Les renforts viendront," dit froidement Moon, sans même détourner le regard. "Retournez à votre place lieutenant."

"Si je puis me permettre," continua néanmoins le pégase qui s'inquiétait de la décision de son général qui, pour lui, était de la folie. "Nous ne devons pas prendre le risque de perdre des troupes, non ?"

Moon tourna les yeux un instant vers le pégase.

"Vous êtes en train de suggérer un replis ?" fit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Le pégase avala difficilement sa salive, mais acquiesça néanmoins. Le général reporta son regard sur l'orée de la forêt devant lui, une expression neutre sur le visage.

Tout à coup, en un éclair, Moon leva un sabot qu'il porta à la gorge du pégase, le plaquant violemment au sol sans même bouger le reste de son corps. La gorge du pégase sous son armure fut instantanément broyée sous l'impact, laissant échappée une gerbe de sang par sa bouche.

"La Nouvelle République Lunarienne se passera de vos services, lieutenant Writer," se contenta simplement de dire Moon, ôtant son sabot du cadavre. "Nous n'avons pas de place pour les lâches."

D'un geste nonchalant, il poussa le corps hors de sa vue.

"Mon armure," demanda t-il.

Une licorne s'approcha avec une grande appréhension, tendant par magie l'armure au général en chef.

Moon la revêtit. D'ordinaire il n'aimait pas combattre avec son armure, mais il sentait que cette bataille allait être risquée. Son habitude des combats et sa force ne seraient pas suffisant cette fois. Cette cuirasse était lourde, plusieurs dizaines de kilos, et rien que la porter le ralentissait considérablement. Mais son épaisseur la rendait quasiment imperméable aux lames des soldats normaux.

"Ils arrivent !" hurla alors un éclaireur.

Une cohue monta des soldats. Un cri de guerre sous le soleil couchant. Des centaines de cris répondirent de l'autre côté de la forêt, suivit par un cor qui sonna. L'Empire attaquait.

"Chargez !" ordonna Moon d'une voix forte.

Les soldats obéirent et foncèrent droit vers les arbres où les ennemis commençaient déjà à apparaître.

La bataille s'engagea entre les deux armées, avec un net avantage pour les troupes de Celestia. Le sang gicla dans les derniers rayons du soleil, les corps tombèrent. Moon s'énervait en observant la bataille.

 _Pourquoi les renforts n'arrivent pas ? J'ai reçu une réponse positive d'Equal, ordonnée par Luna elle-même. Ils devraient être arrivés depuis une heure._

Soudain, une explosion magique souffla la première ligne de la Nouvelle République, tirant Moon de ses réflexions.

 _Les Blasters ? Non... Pas pour une si petite bataille. Les Héritiers..._

Moon montra les dents et se lança à la charge, descendant au galop sa butte, droit vers le centre de la mêlée. Il dégaina son épée et arriva d'un bond au milieu de la bataille, tranchant, frappant, tuant tous les soldats de l'Empire qui passaient à sa portée.

En le reconnaissant, plus à son talent et parce que l'information sur sa présence avait été transmise, les ennemis reculaient de peur. Le poney violet ressemblait à un dieu de guerre dans son armure, avec ses yeux d'émeraude et sa crinière cyan voletant derrière lui au milieu des flots de sang.

Pourtant ils étaient nombreux. Trop nombreux. La Nouvelle République se faisait décimer. Moon se retrouvait de plus en plus seul au milieu des troupes ennemis, continuant à répandre la mort autour de lui. Il était maintenant encerclé, attaquant et tuant chaque soldat qui tentait de lui porter un coup.

Un autre cor sonna. Moon cru tout d'abord aux renforts, mais ce n'était pas un cor de la Nouvelle République. Les soldats autour de lui reculèrent, le laissant seul dans un grand cercle de soldats.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?_

Il jetait des coups d'œils frénétiques dans tous les sens, essayant de comprendre. Les ennemis restaient prudents et hors de portée, semblant attendre.

Un son scintilla aux oreilles de Moon. Il fit volte-face et vit une intense lumière s'approcher de lui à toute vitesse. Les soldats présents furent tous aveuglés par le sort, et Moon eut le réflexe d'enlever son casque et de le jeter sur le trait magique alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

Le sort vint se loger dans le creux du casque et explosa en son centre. Des milliers d'éclats volèrent en tous sens, transperçant les soldats présents, tandis que Moon était soufflé par l'explosion, s'étant protégé derrière ses sabots, s'en sortant presque indemne grâce à son armure qui fut, elle, complètement désagrégée par l'impact.

Le corps du général en chef inconscient s'envola sur des centaines de mètres, retombant au loin dans la forêt, se prenant dans plusieurs branchages amortissant sa chute, pour au final le faire atterrir, sa tête heurtant violemment un rocher, lui faisant perdre la mémoire. Il ne se réveillerait que bien plus tard, dans une nuit bien entamée.

Bien sûr Moon ne s'était pas souvenu de cette dernière partie, mais il l'imaginait facilement, ayant senti l'explosion l'emporter au loin.

Lorsqu'il revint de son souvenir, Debt se trouvait toujours devant lui, attendant patiemment.

"Tu t'es souvenu, pas vrai ?" fit-il.

"Oui..." souffla l'ex-amnésique. "Mais cela ne prouve rien. Les renforts avaient du retard, c'est tout."

"Il n'y a jamais eu de renforts. J'ai encore l'ordre que Luna a adressé à Equal si tu ne me crois pas."

"Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?" fit Moon, soupçonneux.

"Je te l'ai dit. C'est à toi que je suis loyal, pas à Luna. Je te vouvoierais si tu ne m'avais pas interdis de le faire tellement je te respecte. Et c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu reviennes, Luna veut te tuer. Si elle apprend que tu es en vie, elle te fera sans doutes exécuter."

"Et c'est pour ça qu'il n'y avait aucun soldat..." comprit Moon. "Tu l'as fait exprès, car si l'un d'entre eux m'avait reconnu, il aurait immédiatement prévenu Luna..."

"Alors, que vas-tu faire maintenant, Moon Hell ?" demanda Debt.

"Lemon ! Au dessus !"

La ponette rose se jeta sur le côté, esquivant le pégase métallique qui lui fonçait droit dessus. Une fois de plus, ce dernier fit un impact conséquent sur le pavé et se reprit son envol immédiatement, comme si de rien n'était.

Lemon, Trixie, Daring Do, Apple Flower, Sentry et deux autres résistants étaient aux prises avec le pégase métallique. L'aventurière et l'ancien garde volaient autour de leur cible, cherchant à anticiper ses mouvements et à trouver une faille sous cette imperméable couche d'acier que même ses propres chocs, pourtant violents, n'éraflaient pas. Au sol, les autres esquivaient les attaques comme ils pouvaient.

De l'autre côté, Berry, Blackhoof, Archer et trois résistants étaient face à la version terrestre de la chose. Archer lui tournait rapidement autour, ayant vite remarqué que les mouvements de cet amas de métal étaient lents, tandis que Blackhoof se tenait prêt au signal de la ponette beige, les autres en support.

En hauteur, Guardian dirigeait ses nouvelles marionnettes avec une certaine fascination, bien que ce soit épuisant pour elle, et Ring l'escortait, l'ayant déjà protégée d'une flèche qu'Archer avait tirée plus tôt, juste après que les hostilités aient été déclenchées.

"Apple ! Attention !" hurla un résistant.

L'aveugle chercha à comprendre. Une information plus claire aurait été bien plus utile. Alors il se jeta sur la gauche, supposant que son adversaire allait arriver du haut une fois de plus. Cependant, c'était exactement par là qu'arrivait le pégase métallique, et il n'entendit le sifflement de l'air et le cliquetis que trop tard.

Il se sentit subitement attiré en arrière par la queue. Lemon le mit hors de la trajectoire, et le pégase s'écrasa contre le mur, fauchant au passage l'un des résistants, l'emportant avec lui dans son impact. Le résistant fut littéralement compressé sous le choc et mourut dans l'instant, alors que le pégase se désencastrait du mur.

Daring Do et Sentry, d'un commun accord, lui foncèrent alors dessus, pattes arrières en avant, portant un coup aérien droit dans les articulations de la marionnette, l'enfonçant dans le sol dans un bruit de métal plié.

Lemon se jeta sur lui sans pitié et sauta en boucle sur l'acier. Puis elle s'arrêta alors que le corps métallique ne bougeait plus.

Tous appréhendèrent légèrement les quelques secondes qui suivirent. Un nouveau frémissement d'oreille. Trixie, par réflexe, se jeta sur Lemon et la poussa du dos de la marionnette qui se releva l'instant d'après, mettant la ponette rose hors de portée du coup que tenta le pégase.

Mais il fut instantanément de nouveau plaqué au sol par Daring Do qui hurla :

"Mais c'est pas vrai, il est incassable ce truc !"

Sentry vint l'aider et flanqua un coup dans la tête du pégase, l'enfonçant dans le sol qui était désormais complètement brisé.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté, le terrestre, malgré sa lenteur, avait déjà éliminé un résistant et s'apprêtait à faire de même avec un deuxième quand Blackhoof s'interposa, épée dégainée, face à cette tête lisse et vide.

Le terrestre leva lentement son sabot en l'air et porta un coup que le poney sombre para avec difficulté. Cette chose possédait une force incroyable ! Mais c'était l'heure de la riposte. Blackhoof décrocha un crochet du droit, qui lui servait en de nombreuses situations. Mais son sabot se heurta violemment au métal dur et froid dans un bruit sourd.

Sous la douleur de l'impact, Blackhoof laissa échapper une plainte, lui faisant lâcher involontairement son épée, se tenant le sabot.

La machine n'en attendit pas plus pour porter un second coup au poney, qui ne fut pas paré cette fois. En plein dans la mâchoire, Blackhoof se détacha du sol et alla s'écraser contre un mur.

Un tintement métallique retentit dans le cou du terrestre, qui ne se retourna même pas. Archer montrait les dents. Évidemment, pas moyen de transpercer ça avec une flèche, mais en quoi était-il fait à la fin !?

Les deux résistants se jetèrent sur le terrestre, armes dégainées, et ce dernier asséna un coup de boule à l'un, tandis que l'autre porta un coup d'épée sans aucun effet autre que la vibration de son épée sur l'acier froid. La chose se tourna immédiatement vers lui et l'abattit d'un simple coup de sabot.

Elle se tourna alors vers Berry et sembla s'immobiliser un instant. La corne de Guardian grésilla sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Puis elle se remit lentement en route, marchant vers la ponette.

"On ne pourra pas les arrêter comme ça !" réfléchit Archer, cherchant une solution du regard. Ce dernier se posa sur Guardian dont la corne brillait toujours. "C'est elle qui les diriges ! Il faut la stopper ! Mais elle est protégée ! Il faut que j'aille l'arrêter directement !"

La ponette beige s'élança vers les escaliers pour rejoindre la générale et le commandant toujours en hauteur, prenant une flèche dans sa bouche, prête à être encochée.

Cependant, un obstacle se dressa sur son chemin. Le commandant Ring, qui faisait pour ainsi dire deux fois la taille de la ponette. Droit, avec un petit sourire, il lança alors qu'Archer s'approchait au grand galop :

"Archer Arrows. Oui je connais ton nom, et j'avais hâte de t'affronter. Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici vivant, ma petite, je vais te..."

Mais la ponette ne se soucia même pas de lui et se coucha brusquement, glissant entre les pattes du géant qui fut totalement surpris, lui plantant au passage une flèche dans son entre-jambe, perçant l'armure, et la retirant aussi sec.

Elle se remit sur ses quatre pattes, tandis que le commandant se tordait de douleur, et s'élança vers Guardian, arc dégainé.

Bondissant dans les airs, elle plaqua la générale au sol et la mit en joue, arc bandé, lui ordonnant :

"Arrêtes-les immédiatement !"

La seule raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas décochée sa flèche immédiatement était qu'elle ignorait si tuer la générale arrêterait bien les marionnettes.

Cependant, tout ne semblait pas bien se passer pour Guardian non plus. Ses yeux étaient révulsés, la bouche entrouverte, laissant s'écouler un léger filet de bave, ayant visiblement perdue connaissance. Sa corne ne cessait de grésiller, lâchant des gerbes de magies.

Archer hésita devant cette situation incompréhensible. Hésitation qui lui coûta cher, car l'instant d'après, elle sentit une patte gigantesque passer autour d'elle et la soulever. Ring, dont les yeux étaient injectés de douleur et de rage, la pressa contre son thorax de toutes ses forces. Une série de craquement indiqua que les côtes d'Archer se brisaient une à une, alors qu'elle hurlait de douleur, ayant lâchée son arme.

Il aurait fini par la briser en deux si Daring Do n'était pas survenue dans l'instant, fonçant tête baissée dans les côtés du commandant, le faisant lâcher prise sous l'impact, laissant Archer retomber lourdement au sol.

"Trixie ! Maintenant !"

La licorne bleue se concentra, sa corne brilla, et Daring Do ainsi qu'Archer furent téléportées à ses côtés, hors de portée du commandant.

Le pégase d'acier s'était subitement arrêté de bouger, mais le terrestre continuait son avancée vers Berry qui était acculée dans un coin de la pièce.

L'autre groupe était trop loin pour l'aider, Blackhoof étendu au sol inconscient. Elle n'avait jamais appris le sort de téléportation, elle n'avait plus aucune issue, et pire que tout, des contractions se firent ressentir, la faisant se tordre de douleur.

"Pas maintenant !" se fit-elle en serrant les dents.

Le terrestre était devant elle. Il leva un sabot. Elle ferma les yeux, résignée. Plus rien ne pouvait la sauver.

Elle sentit le sabot froid du terrestre entrer en contact avec son visage. Mais ce ne fut pas aussi douloureux que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. En réalité, c'était presque... délicat ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux, cherchant à comprendre. Le terrestre était en face d'elle et lui caressait doucement la joue. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Elle ne comprenait pas.

Le terrestre lui ôta une mèche de devant le visage et la replaça correctement derrière son oreille. Un seul poney faisait ça. Un seul.

"M-Métal... ?" balbutia t-elle sans y croire, horrifiée.

Le terrestre baissa la tête et les oreilles, comme s'il était triste.

"Non..." fit la licorne.

Elle prit le sabot qu'il utilisait pour lui caresser le visage. Le terrestre releva le regard, ou du moins ce qui aurait dû se trouver à la place de ses yeux, vers Berry.

"C-C'est impossible..." dit Berry qui commençait à pleurer, regardant le terrestre.

Ce dernier acquiesça lentement avant de prendre délicatement Berry dans ses pattes, l'enlaçant avait une douceur à l'exact opposé de la force qu'il avait démontré plus tôt.

La licorne lui rendit son étreinte, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

"Métal... Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait !?" cria t-elle de désespoir. "Pourquoi !?"

Métal resta muet derrière son visage neutre et ses cliquetis incessants.

Les autres s'étaient arrêtés, remarquant bien que quelque chose d'imprévu venait de se produire.

Il ne restait rien de son étalon. Sa conscience avait été séparée de son corps, et asservie pour obéir aux ordres de Guardian. Mais le verrou de ses émotions avait sauté lorsque son regard, ou plutôt ses senseurs magiques, s'étaient posés sur Berry. Il avait pris le dessus sur sa manipulatrice, regagnant une certaine liberté éphémère.

Ring, qui s'était remis de sa blessure donna une tape à Guardian pour lui faire reprendre connaissance. Cela déclencha un cri suraiguë de la générale, qui vrilla les tympans du commandant, son corps se tendant et secoué de spasmes. Puis elle perdit totalement connaissance, sa corne s'estompant complètement.

Le terrestre métallique s'immobilisa alors dans les pattes de Berry qui continuait de pleurer. Plus rien ne l'alimentait.

Cependant, Daring Do vint à sa rencontre, lui disant sans ménagement :

"Désolé Berry, on a pas le temps ! C'était un piège, il faut qu'on libère tout le monde le plus vite possible pendant qu'on le peut !"

La licorne peina à sécher ses larmes et ne voulut pas quitter son mari. Lemon et le résistants durent s'y mettre à deux pour la faire bouger avant que le commandant Ring ne rapplique. Apple Flower se chargea de transporter Blackhoof, et Daring Do Archer. Sentry ouvrit la voie et ils s'enfuirent précipitamment de la salle désormais en mauvais état. Étrangement vide de tout son après le vacarme qu'il y avait eu lieu.

Ring grogna de mécontentement et prit Guardian sur son dos, allant rameuter la garde pour une intervention "normale".


	28. Chapitre 28 - Retour

Chapitre 28 - Retour

"Finalement, cela ne nous a rien apporté de plus..."

"Et nous y avons tellement perdu..."

* * *

 _Luna veut ma mort... Tout ce que me dit Debt est cohérent avec ce qu'il s'est passé. Et voila le fameux rapport... Signé par Luna..._

Moon regardait le parchemin posé sur son bureau sans y croire. Une fureur mêlée d'incompréhension et de tristesse le submergeait. Debt, à côté, regardait son mentor, navré.

Dans la tête de l'ex général en chef, un clappement de sabot se faisait entendre.

 _Bravo !_

 _Tais-toi !_

 _Ah non mais bravo, môsieur Moon Hell. Tu viens de trahir les seuls amis que tu as pu te faire en cinq siècles, tout ça pour une jument qui veut te tuer ! Magnifique !_

 _Je t'ai dit de te taire !_

 _Ah ! Alors ça, hors de question ! Tu m'as traité d'idiot, qui est le plus stupide de nous deux ? Hein !?_

 _SILENCE ! Il doit y avoir une raison... Il y a forcément une raison !_

 _Moui, tu as désobéit à Luna. Visiblement, c'est ça la seule raison._

 _Justement... Pour lui aurais-je désobéit ? Et pourquoi aller à Ponyville ?_

 _Pourquoi te l'interdire surtout ? Enfin, Ponyville, éléments de l'harmonie, sauver Equestria, tout ça, non ? Tu ne comprends pas ?_

 _Quoi ? Tu parles de cette espèce d'étoile que j'ai prise ? Du livre ?_

La voix de Moon Help soupira intérieurement.

 _Ça a sûrement un lien, oui. Même si on ne se souvient pas de cette partie, c'est forcément lié. L'idéal serait de retrouver le livre, la mémoire devrait revenir avec._

 _Sans doutes... Si je suis revenu après l'avoir pris, j'ai dû l'apporter ici et le laisser..._

Moon passa son regard dans son bureau.

"Un problème ?" demanda Debt qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une telle réaction de sa part après cette révélation.

"Il n'y avait pas un espèce de prisme étoilé quand tu es venu ?"

"Non, pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'il devrait y en avoir un," répondit Moon en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, ouvrant un tiroir de son bureau.

Rien, que de la vieille paperasse, des rapports divers, certains commençaient même à jaunir à cause de leur âge.

"Je t'aide à chercher si tu veux."

"Hm," fit distraitement Moon, tournant dans son bureau, jetant des regards de partout.

Ce qui le chiffonnait encore plus était que la pièce en elle-même lui était presque inconnue. Quelques vagues souvenirs lui étaient remontés lorsqu'il l'avait revu, mais rien de bien important. Pourtant cet endroit avait été son bureau durant au moins un siècle.

Il s'arrêta dans la pièce, face à une étagère où se trouvait une photo. Une unique photo au milieu de divers objets décoratifs, casques, armes, etc. Peu remarquable au premier coup d'œil, l'objet n'en restait pas moins singulier puisque c'était la seule photo de toute la pièce.

Il avança son regard pour la détailler. En arrière plan, il reconnaissait Luna, souriante, aux côtés de Celestia. Devant, sept juments et un étalon se trouvaient là, arborant eux aussi leur plus beau sourire.

 _Les éléments de l'harmonie, la princesse Cadance et le prince Shining Armor... Cette photo est vieille... Très vieille. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aurais posée ici ?_

On toqua soudainement à la porte, faisant sursauter Debt.

"Caches-toi ! Vite ! Il ne faut pas qu'on te vois !" chuchota-t-il à Moon.

Le poney violet fit de son mieux pour se dissimuler derrière un gros meuble, tandis que Debt alla ouvrir.

"Qu'y a-t-il Equal ?"

 _Equal ? Depuis quand fait-il le messager lui ?_

"Général," fit respectueusement une voix qui dénotait un indéniable ton hautain. "Guardian a rencontrée quelque difficultés. En fait, elle s'est évanouie. Le projet poney d'acier est donc stoppé, et Ring veut organiser la contre-attaque sur les résistants infiltrés. Il demande votre commandement."

"Euh..." fit le pégase rouge pris au dépourvu. "Je préfère te laisser faire."

Un petit silence s'installa, révélant la surprise d'Equal. Même si Moon ne pouvait le voir, il imaginait très bien cette tête de noble hausser un sourcil incrédule mais sobre.

"Comme vous voudrez général," finit par répondre Equal. "Je vais faire mon possible dans ce cas."

"C'est ça," répondit Debt sur un ton pressé. "Et bonne chance."

Il claqua la porte plus qu'il ne la referma.

"Le projet poney d'acier ?" répéta Moon avec un petit sourire, sortant de sa cachette. "Il a finalement été mené à bien ?"

"Oui, on s'est servi des résistants capturés."

"Évidemment, ça a dû être facile puisque tu connaissais le QG. Je suppose que tu t'es bien amusé pendant mon absence ?"

Moon connaissait son apprenti. Le pégase avait vraiment dû prendre un malin plaisir à observer le désespoir des résistants face à sa traîtrise.

"Oh oui, le plus drôle a quand même été avec Stary."

 _QUOI !?_

C'était Moon Help qui venait d'avoir cette réaction. Ce nom l'avait rappelé à la réalité. Celle qui l'avait sauvé, baptisé. Son amie.

Sauf que la réaction avait été plus forte qu'attendue, puisqu'en plus de penser cela, il l'avait aussi hurlé. Debt eut un mouvement de recul, étonné par ce brusque changement, mais Moon en était tout aussi surpris. Sa cutie mark venait également de marquer un brusque revirement, passant d'un rond noir avec un infime parcelle de blanc à une demi-lune. Sa lutte intérieur venait de connaître un nouveau basculement.

"Elle est vivante ?" s'empressa de demander Moon Help.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais toi !?_

 _Tout le monde la croyait morte ! Crois-moi, si jamais elle est vivante, je ne te laisserais jamais la tuer ! JA-MAIS!_

"Oui," répondit Debt qui remarqua que le regard de son mentor avait changé. "Elle a été faite prisonnière depuis un petit moment."

"Amènes-moi à elle," fit-il en serrant les dents de colère. Oui, il connaissait son élève, et il avait dû être horrible avec Stary.

"T-Tu ne peux pas !" protesta Debt. "Tu ne m'as pas écouté !? Si quelqu'un te vois et le rapporte à Luna, tu seras exécuté !"

"Invente un truc ! Tu n'as qu'à dire que je suis un sosie visant à déstabiliser l'Empire, ou je ne sais quoi !"

Debt remua légèrement la bouche dans le vide, comme si il cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait avec son mentor. Devant la lenteur de sa réaction, Moon s'avança vers lui, montrant clairement son énervement.

"Tu vas m'amener à elle immédiatement, et tu vas ordonner qu'on laisse les autres résistants s'enfuir avec les prisonniers !"

"Quoi !? Pourquoi !?" demanda le pégase qui comprenait de moins en moins.

"J'ai un accord avec Side. Chaque résistant est un soldat de plus."

"Un accord avec Side... ? Tu es sûr que..."

"Et depuis quand discutes-tu mes ordres, Debt !?" coupa sèchement Moon, regardant le pégase droit dans les yeux.

Le pégase se tassa un peu sur lui-même. Il lui était parfois arrivé d'énerver son maître, et à chaque fois, cela avait été un des pires instants de sa vie.

"D'accord..." murmura t-il terrifié.

Il esquiva Moon et se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce, mais ajouta, essayant de ne pas l'irriter davantage :

"Essaye de mettre une armure, ça limitera les questions si on nous voit..."

Moon le jaugea du regard, puis saisit une armure posée en décoration et l'enfila aussi vite que possible, essayant de tasser sa crinière dans le heaume, car c'était son principal signe distinctif, et repliant sa queue sous le métal.

Pourtant, une confusion se faisait dans l'esprit du violet. Sa partie Moon Help avait réagi aussi brutalement que son autre lui l'aurait fait. Y avait-il encore une distinction entre lui et "lui" ?La révélation sur Luna voulant le tuer faisait basculer Moon Hell vers Moon Help, tandis que ce dernier passait de plus en plus du côté du premier. Sa cutie mark tendait à s'uniformiser, les deux cercles blanc et noir s'accolaient de manière symétrique, ne formant toutefois pas encore un unique cercle.

Ce que dit Debt ne fit qu'accentuer cette fusion. Alors même qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, le pégase s'arrêta, sabot sur la poignée.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Moon, intrigué par cette lenteur, alors que son élève ne l'aurait jamais fait attendre une fois énervé.

"Il va falloir que tu me dises une chose avant quand même Moon..."

"Arrête de tourner autour du pot," coupa le poney en armure.

"Comment peux-tu être là... Alors que ta tête se trouve dans la chambre de Luna ?"

Debt tourna lentement la tête vers Moon, le regardant avec suspicion, mais aussi une grande incompréhension.

"C'est une fausse, bien..."

"C'est une vraie," interrompit Debt, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait d'ordinaire. "Luna a fait toutes les analyses possibles. C'est ta tête."

"Si Luna veut me tuer, c'est normal qu'elle me dise mort. Si un soldat me trouve, il pensera que je suis un imposteur et me tuera. Tu n'as pas pensé à ça ?"

"J'ai fait refaire les analyses par moi-même," continua Debt. "Je l'ai examinée. Aucun sort, aucun déguisement, aucun maquillage. C'est ta tête qui se trouve dans la chambre de Luna. Et pourtant... tu es en face de moi. Je le sais, je te reconnais. Mais tu ne peux pas être là."

 _C'est impossible voyons ! J'ai ma tête, je la porte sur mes épaules, je suis vivant merde ! C'est une fausse ! Mais comment peut-elle avoir passé les tests ? C'est Guardian qui a dû s'en occuper, donc impossible qu'elle ait loupé un camouflage magique..._

 _Un subterfuge plus puissant ? Non voyons, la magie ça se détecte. Pourtant... Quelque chose m'échappe... Je sens que je suis pas loin de mettre le sabot dessus..._

 _Et si c'était moi le faux ? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Oh ! Il faut que je me calme ! Concentre-toi Moon, la réponse n'est pas loin._

Il ferma les yeux. Debt comprit qu'il était en pleine réflexion et ne le dérangea pas.

 _Cherche... Cherche ! L'explication n'est pas loin. C'est une fausse, une illusion, quelque chose..._

Plus il réfléchissait, plus l'esprit de Moon se vidait. Lentement, il ne fit que se répéter une pensée en boucle, et à mesure qu'il le fit, une image se forma dans son esprit. D'abord floue, puis nette comme il se rendait compte que la solution lui apparaissait. C'était une vieille illustration, le genre qu'on trouve dans les livres... Les vieux livres.

 _J'AI COMPRIS !_

Une étincelle jaillit dans son cerveau, et la plus grande parcelle de ses souvenirs lui revint en une seule fois. Cet afflux d'informations le coupa de la réalité pendant quelques secondes, le temps d'encaisser le choc. Lorsqu'il revint au présent, il était essoufflé, son cœur battait à tout rompre, tandis que les pièces s'accolaient dans son cerveau.

 _Ça y est ! Je sais ! Pourquoi je suis là alors que je ne devrais pas y être ! Pourquoi j'ai eu ces flash-back encore plus anciens que ma mémoire ! Pourquoi j'ai désobéit à Luna ! Je comprends tout !_

"Ça va ?"

Debt s'inquiétait du brusque changement d'état de son maître, mais celui-ci répondit :

"Oui oui. Juste..."

 _Je lui dit ? Non... Non. Ce serait trop long, ce n'est pas la priorité. Il faut que je vérifie ça, il doit y avoir des choses que ma mémoire n'a pas retenue. Pour l'instant, il faut s'occuper des résistants. Et Stary._

"Debt," fit Moon d'un ton grave. "Je ne peux rien t'expliquer pour l'instant, il y a encore quelques zones d'ombres pour moi. Je te demande juste de me faire confiance pour ce qui va suivre. Laisse-moi un moment."

Le pégase rouge se mordit la joue, pesant le pour et le contre. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son mentor lui demandait ça. C'était lui, il n'en avait aucun doutes.

"Soit... Du moment que tu sais ce que tu fais."

Debt se retourna vers la porte et l'ouvrit, faisant un signe de tête pour indiquer à Moon de le suivre discrètement. Ils s'enfoncèrent tous deux dans les longs et sombres couloirs de la forteresse.

"Pas un seul garde, c'est pas normal !"

Le petit groupe de résistant se trouvait à l'entrée de la prison. Sentry venait de jeter un coup d'œil, et visiblement cette dernière n'était pas surveillée.

Ils avaient subits de lourdes pertes. Archer et Blackhoof étaient toujours inconscient.

"Pas le temps de finasser !" fit Daring Do en entrant dans la longue succession de couloirs bordés de cellules qu'était la prison de la Nouvelle République, portant toujours Archer sur son dos. "Il faut trouver les clefs !"

Le poney dans la plus proche cellule entendit que des choses étranges se disaient et se rapprocha pour observer un peu plus en détail la scène.

"Vous êtes de la résistance ?" demanda t-il avec une voix pleine d'espoir.

"Évidemment !" répondit l'aventurière. "Où sont les gardes !? Et les clefs !?"

"Le mur juste en face," indiqua du sabot le prisonnier. "Et les soldats ont reçu l'ordre de se regrouper ailleurs dans la forteresse."

"Parfait !" fit Sentry en saisissant le trousseau de clefs pendu au mur.

Aussi vite que possible, il commença à ouvrir les cellules. Les bruits attirèrent l'attention des autres prisonniers, et le message de leur imminente évasion circula à toute vitesse dans la prison.

"Où sont Lemon et Berry ?" demanda alors Trixie.

"Sauf votre respect général, je ne comprends pas le but de cette manœuvre."

Un pégase bleu faisait face à Debt, Moon un peu en retrait se faisant passer pour une quelconque escorte, baissant la tête pour ne pas être reconnu.

"Ne discute pas Hestern," répliqua Debt. "Je sais ce que je fais. Je veux que le chemin soit laissé libre pour les intrus."

"Ring ne va pas apprécier..." commenta le dénommé Hestern en montrant clairement qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir annoncé ça au commandant.

"On s'en fiche. C'est moi qui donne les ordres ici !"

"Luna non plus ne va pas aimer..."

Debt fronça les sourcils.

"Tu contestes ma décision !?" demanda t-il sur un ton menaçant.

"Non non," se défendit le pégase. "J'y vais, j'y vais."

Il s'en alla prévenir la garde, laissant Debt et Moon seuls dans le couloir. Le pégase rouge soupira.

"J'espère que tu sais vraiment ce que tu fais Moon. Luna va me passer un savon pour ça, et les têtes tombent facilement en ce moment."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que tu as jugé qu'ils seraient plus utiles à l'extérieur qu'ici."

"Hm," fit distraitement le pégase. "C'est par ici," dit-il en reprenant la route, Moon lui emboîtant le pas. "À la base, elle a été capturée au nord-est, mais je l'ai faite revenir ici. Elle devait servir pour le projet poney d'acier."

Ils arrivèrent devant une petite porte en bois.

"Combien de temps ?" demanda Moon.

"Une semaine je crois," répondit Debt en prenant les clefs suspendues à côté de la porte. "Personne n'est venu la voir, excepté celui qui était chargé de lui apporter à manger et à boire..."

 _La pauvre... Dans quel état elle doit être..._

Les clefs tournèrent dans la serrure, la porte s'ouvrit sur un espace noir comme la nuit. Debt saisit une torche posée au mur et s'avança dans le couloir.

Ils tournèrent à droite et s'arrêtèrent devant une cage.

Le crin bleu marine et le pelage cyan salis par la poussière, assise devant un bol de bouillie, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les yeux vides, encadrés de cernes, fixés sur le sol. La licorne bleue ne leva même pas le regard vers les nouveaux arrivants. Elle semblait absente. Les barreaux présentaient des sillons sur leur longueur, et la corne, toujours entourée par le dispositif, de la prisonnière était bien moins pointue qu'auparavant. Alors elle en était arrivé à essayer de s'échapper ainsi...

"Stary ?" se risqua Debt alors que Moon était horrifié par cette vision.

Une oreille frémit. La jument cligna des yeux et leva lentement, difficilement, la tête vers le pégase en face sa cage.

"Debt... ?" dit-il elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

"Oui, c'est moi," tenta le pégase avec un sourire. Il sentait la peine de son mentor pour la jument se changer en rage, et il n'aimait pas ça.

"C'est impossible... Tu es mort..." fit la jument avec une toute petite voix brisée. Elle se prit la tête dans les sabots, sanglotant. "Je deviens folle..."

"Tu n'es pas folle," tenta de rassurer Debt. "Je ne suis pas mort, les soldats ont voulu te le faire croire. Mais je suis en vie. Et je ne suis pas seul."

Le pégase tourna la tête vers Moon. Ce dernier s'avança en retirant son casque, regardant la licorne bleue, qui restait toujours enfouie dans ses sabots, avec une profonde compassion pour ce qu'elle avait dû subir.

"Libère-là tout de suite," fit-il sur un ton certes calme, mais qui ne laissait pas de place à la discussion.

Debt s'exécuta et ouvrit la cage avec les clefs. Moon se pencha et tendit doucement un sabot à la ponette. Celle-ci renifla ses larmes et leva à nouveau les yeux vers le visage de son ami.

"Moon... ? C'est toi ?"

Ce dernier eut un petit sourire triste.

"Oui c'est moi. Je suis venu te sortir de là. Viens, tout va bien maintenant, tu ne risque plus rien."

La licorne renifla en regardant son ami. Elle tendit doucement son sabot vers celui de Moon. Elle l'effleura, et lorsque leur pelages entrèrent en contact, réalisant que ce n'était pas une hallucination, la licorne lui sauta dans les pattes, lui prêt à l'accueillir, et elle l'étreignit de toutes ses forces.

"J'ai eu peur... Si peur Moon... Seule, dans le noir..." sanglota t-elle.

Un contact. Enfin, après une semaine coupée de tout, elle parlait à quelqu'un, elle le touchait. Une personne amicale, quelqu'un pour la réconforter. Enfin...

Moon la serra doucement contre son armure, chuchotant :

"Shhh... C'est fini, ne t'en fais pas."

Debt regardait la scène d'un œil assez mauvais. Qu'était-il arrivé à son mentor ? Jouait-il simplement la comédie, ou bien ces quelques jours en amnésique l'avaient changé à ce point ? Ou encore cela concernait Luna...

"On va aller retrouver les autres, ne t'en fais pas," dit Moon à Stary.

Dans la salle où avait eu lieu le combat, deux juments arrivèrent en trombe, galopant de toutes leurs forces. Elles s'arrêtèrent brusquement une fois dans la salle.

"Vas-y Berry !" encouragea Lemon.

La licorne marron s'approcha à toute vitesse du corps métallique. Son mari était là dedans. Elle avait vu une licorne le faire bouger, peut-être pouvait-elle en faire autant. Peut-être pouvait-elle le sauver.

Berry se concentra une fois devant et mit toutes ses forces dans sa magie. Sa corne brilla d'une lumière intense. Le corps métallique fut entouré d'un halo marron, mais rien ne se passa.

"Aller !" continua Lemon.

Le front de la licorne perlait à grosses gouttes, elle commençait à s'épuiser. La magie n'était clairement pas sa spécialité.

Une dernière étincelle pétilla sur sa licorne, puis elle s'éteignit. La Berry s'effondra sur le corps d'acier, épuisée, haletante, au bord de l'évanouissement.

"Je... Je n'y arrive pas..." souffla t-elle désespérée.

Elle enfouit sa tête sous ses sabots, pleurant sur le corps de Metal.

"Je ne peux même pas l'aider !" se lamenta Berry, en colère contre elle-même.

Lemon baissa la tête et les oreilles, elle aussi attristée par cet échec.

Une larme coula de la joue de Berry et alla se loger dans une articulation de l'assemblage en acier encore emplit de magie latente.

Un léger spasme secoua l'alliage, mais la licorne ne le remarqua pas. Un cliquetis se fit entendre, et un sabot délicat se posa sur la tête de Berry.

Elle se releva brusquement, surprise, croyant qu'un soldat allait l'attaquer.

Metal, ou du moins ce qu'il restait de lui, à savoir une simple conscience enfermée dans un corps métallique, se releva doucement, sous le regard d'abords incrédule, puis aux anges de sa jument qui bondit sur lui pour le serrer dans ses pattes. Ce dernier, muet au visage inexpressif, lui rendit néanmoins son étreinte.

Lemon retrouva le sourire.

Les grilles s'ouvraient à la volée sous le passage de Sentry et de ses clefs libératrices.

"Merci !" faisaient les résistants, heureux d'avoir reçu de l'aide.

Alors qu'il faisait le tour de la grande prison pour libérer tout le monde, les autres étaient restés à l'entrée pour surveiller, et aussi veiller sur les deux inconscients, qui ne l'était désormais plus.

"Fa fais un pfeu mal..." lâcha Blackhoof avec quelques dents en moins, tentant de rassurer les autres malgré son état. "Mais fa va."

"Et on dit merci qui d'avoir emporter des bandages ?" plaisanta Apple Flower qui était en train de s'occuper d'Archer.

Pourtant aveugle, ses gestes avec sa magie étaient étonnamment précis, et il pansait la ponette efficacement.

"Il ne faut pas qu'on reste ici trop longtemps," se contenta de dire Archer sur un ton sérieux. "Les soldats vont rappliquer." "Heureusement qu'on est arrivé maintenant," commenta Daring Do qui surveillait attentivement les alentours depuis l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée. "Ils auraient transformés tous les résistants comme ces choses qu'on a affronté."

"Où font Berry et Lemon ?" demanda le poney sombre.

"On ne sait pas," répondit Trixie.

La porte claqua brutalement et les regards se tournèrent vers Daring Do qui venait de rentrer.

"Ils arrivent !" annonça t-elle.

Ce fut un branle-bat de combat qui parcourut les libérés. Tous se massèrent, bien décidé à combattre leurs anciens geôliers, mais Archer s'interposa.

"Il faut qu'on s'en aille ! On ne peut pas combattre comme ça, aucun d'entre vous n'a d'armes !"

"J'ai libéré tout le monde !" fit Sentry qui revenait en volant au dessus de la foule. "On peut passer par la seconde sortie !"

"Foncez !" ordonna Archer alors qu'on tambourinait à la porte, Daring Do la retenant comme elle pouvait.

Blackhoof et Apple Flower vinrent l'aider. Au son, ils étaient des dizaines derrière la porte.

Les résistants suivirent Sentry qui s'était de nouveau élancé dans les couloirs de la prison. Une centaine de poney qui le suivaient. Le pégase n'avait jamais connu telle responsabilité, et il comptait bien tous les faire sortir vivant d'ici.

"Où est mon arc !?" demanda Archer.

"Je l'ai laissé dans l'autre salle !" fit A.K. qui retenait toujours la porte. "Y avait pas le temps pour le récupérer !"

Les coups sur la porte devenaient de plus en plus fort. Ils ne tiendraient sûrement plus très longtemps.

"Part devant Archer, on te rejoint !" dit Blackhoof qui commençait à articuler correctement.

La blonde se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mais il avait raison. Sans son arc, et avec des côtes cassées, elle ne servirait à rien ici.

"Poussez-vous !" tonna la puissante voix du commandant Ring derrière la porte. "Vous allez voir comment on défonce une porte !"

Les trois résistants qui bloquaient l'entrée et Archer écarquillèrent les yeux et eurent juste à temps le réflexe de s'écarter de la porte en bois avant que cette dernière ne vole en éclat sous l'impact d'un puissant sabot.

"Fuyez !" hurla Blackhoof.

Comme si c'était la peine de le dire ! Daring Do s'était déjà envolée dans le défilé des cellules, suivie par un Apple Flower lancé au galop, et à l'aveugle dans tous les sens du terme.

Archer essayait de suivre tant bien que mal, mais ses blessures la ralentissaient, et également...

"Blackhoof ! Dépêches-toi !"

"Part devant je t'ai dis Archer !" fit le poney sombre, prenant son épée en bouche malgré sa mâchoire défaillante.

Il se dressait face aux soldats qui affluaient de l'entrée, à commencer par le général Ring. Archer comprit ce qu'il avait en tête, elle voulut le traiter d'idiot, lui dire de s'enfuir... Mais il faisait ce qu'il fallait faire. Ils ne pourraient pas tous échapper aux soldats. Quelqu'un devait les ralentir...

"T'inquiète pas," rassura Blackhoof en serrant ses dents sur la poignée de l'épée. "Je sais que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, je reviendrais."

"Crétin !"

Si elle avait eu son arc, si elle avait été indemne, c'est elle qui serait restée. Mais son sacrifice ne servirait à rien dans son état. La ponette serra les dents et se retourna pour s'enfuir aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, laissant le résistant seul face aux troupes.

"Mon cher Blackhoof," se fit-il à lui-même. "C'est ce soir que tu prouve que t'es un bon !"

Il resta là patiemment, en garde, tandis que les soldats s'amassaient devant lui. Il n'allait pas se jeter sur eux, son but était de les ralentir, pas de mourir au bout de trois secondes.

Le commandant Ring s'avança doucement vers le résistant, qui recula d'autant de pas que le géant faisait. Les choses allaient se corser.


	29. Chapitre 29 - Les Choses Empirent dans l

Chapitre 29 - Les Choses Empirent dans la République

"Qu'y a t-il ?"

"S-Son esprit... Il s'est ouvert à moi."

* * *

"C'est un ordre direct de Debt."

Le pégase bleu, Hestern, volait juste devant le commandant Ring, venant de lui transmettre les nouveaux ordres.

"Ne pas poursuivre les résistants ? Je savais qu'il était stupide, mais là, il bat des records !"

"Il n'en reste pas moins que c'est lui qui décide," raisonna le pégase. "Luna lui fait confiance. Il n'y a que ça à savoir."

Le commandant se renfrogna un peu. Lui qui pensait pouvoir se défouler sur les évadés. Un petit coup d'œil sur sa gauche lui arracha néanmoins un sourire. Un poney sombre était encastré, tête la première, dans le mur. Du sang avait coulé sur la carcasse inerte et se répandait maintenant sur le sol. Au moins il avait eu un bon petit combat, ce poney était assez coriace. Dommage pour lui que l'information ne soit pas parvenue plus tôt. Ring réprima une envie de rire.

Dans une autre salle de la forteresse, une situation imprévue venait de se mettre en place. Imprévue pour la centaine de résistants emprisonnés ici en tout cas.

Au détour d'un couloir, menés par Sentry, le grand groupe s'était soudainement retrouvé face à face avec trois poneys. Un terrestre violet en armure, un pégase rouge, et une licorne bleue. Immédiatement, les résistants s'étaient arrêtés, Archer rejoignant le premier rang pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Ce qu'elle vit l'étonna, et elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

"Tu as réussi à retrouver Stary et Debt en vie, Moon ?"

Il s'apprêtait à répondre, mais un cri l'en empêcha. Un cri de jubilation qui résonna dans les couloirs en même temps que les bruits de sabots précipités de celle qui l'avait prononcé.

"STARY !"

Lemon arriva sur la droite de la licorne et lui sauta dessus pour la serrer de toutes ses forces dans ses pattes. La licorne bleue, d'abord surprise, eut les larmes aux yeux de revoir sa plus chère amie, et la jument rose ne cachait pas sa joie non plus. Un sourire illuminait son visage qui était resté si terne durant le temps où elle l'avait crue perdue à jamais.

Berry arriva à sa suite, marchant lentement aux côtés du terrestre métallique, affichant une expression partagée entre la tristesse car elle l'avait en quelque sortes perdu, et heureuse de l'avoir presque sauvé.

"Berry ?" s'étonna Archer. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?"

"Je sauve mon étalon," répondit doucement la licorne en restant collée à la silhouette métallique.

"Tu sauves ton..." commença Archer qui n'était pas au courant.

"Bon," interrompit Sentry. "C'est bien beau tout ça, mais on doit avancer ! Les soldats sont toujours après nous !"

"Hey ! Vous faites quoi devant !?" hurla la voix de Daring Do du fond de la colonne de résistants.

Plusieurs autres approuvèrent, jugeant qu'il était grand temps de déguerpir d'ici.

"Allez-y," invita Debt en s'écartant de la voix. "On se charge d'eux, pas vrai Moon ?"

"Bien sûr Debt," répondit-il avec un sourire. "On vous rejoint."

"Aller ! En avant !" ordonna Sentry, passant devant les deux poneys, les résistants le suivant, s'engouffrant dans un énième couloir.

"Encore merci," fit Stary à Moon et Debt alors que Lemon l'étreignait toujours, toute contente.

"C'est normal Stary," dit Moon. "Aller, file."

La licorne lui adressa un dernier regard plein de gratitude, puis se lança avec son amie à la suite des autres.

Moon et Debt restèrent en place, regardant les résistants sortir les uns après les autres. Seul une ponette blonde resta dans la pièce, regardant les deux poneys d'un air suspicieux.

"Les laisser sortir ? Vraiment ?"

"C'est l'ordre qu'Hestern a transmis de la part de Debt," fit humblement le général Equal en rehaussant un peu son monocle.

"Annulez cet ordre !" aboya la grande silhouette. "Et amenez-moi immédiatement cet incapable !"

"À vos ordres, princesse."

Archer observait Moon et Debt. Tous deux étaient souriant, observant le dernier résistant qui disparaissait dans le couloir.

"Comment tu as su que Stary et Debt étaient là Moon ?"

Moon tourna la tête vers Archer, perdant immédiatement sa façade souriante, affichant un air grave.

"J'espérais bien que tu resterais en arrière pour nous poser des questions Archer," répondit Moon.

"Ah vraiment ?" fit la beige en arquant un sourcil.

"Il faut que je te parle."

"Dépêches-toi alors, les soldats ne vont pas tarder."

"Ils ne viendront pas," rassura Moon. "À moins d'un contre-ordre. Et dans ce cas..."

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à Debt, et lui fit un signe de tête. Le pégase acquiesça en silence et s'envola, passant au dessus d'Archer, dans la direction d'où devraient venir les soldats.

"Comment sais-tu qu'ils ne viendront pas ?" demanda Archer qui commençait à être de plus en plus soupçonneuse.

"Parce que j'en ai donné l'ordre. Ou plutôt Debt l'a transmis pour moi."

"Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net chez toi..." pesta t-elle, montrant les dents. "Side te trouvait louche, mais elle n'a jamais voulu me dire de quoi il retournait. Qu'est-ce que tu es à la fin ?"

Moon remit son casque, laissant dépasser sa longue crinière cette fois, comme il le faisait en combattant. Archer sembla comprendre. Du temps de son service dans l'Empire Solaire, elle avait entendue des récits qui parlaient des exploits de ce poney au combat, et c'est seulement maintenant que Moon portait une armure qu'elle faisait enfin le rapprochement. Elle recula de quelques pas instinctivement, et se mit en position de combat malgré ses côtes cassées.

"Alors c'était ça... Comment est-ce que cela à pu arriver !? Comment j'ai pu t'accepter dans la résistance !?"

"Parce que je n'étais pas moi-même," répondit avec désinvolture l'ex-général en chef, avant de prendre un ton bien plus sérieux. "Mais je dois te parler de quelque chose de plus important."

"Plus important ?" se moqua la ponette toujours sur ses gardes. "Essaye toujours."

"Quelque chose d'important va se passer dans les prochains jours. Quelque chose qui changera cette guerre."

"Quoi ?" s'impatienta Archer, n'ayant pas confiance en Moon et le fait que les ennemis n'arriveraient pas.

"Je ne sais pas exactement. Mais la résistance aura son rôle à jouer là dedans. Restez sur vos gardes."

"C'est une menace ?"

"Non. Un conseil."

"Pourquoi m'en parler ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que cela t'apporte ? Tu espères quoi, que la résistance se joigne à la Nouvelle République ?"

"Je t'en parle parce que ce sera l'occasion idéale pour la résistance d'accomplir son objectif. Si je voulais me servir de vous, je n'aurais qu'à demander à Side. D'ailleurs, surveilles-là. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance."

"Side ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là dedans ?"

"Elle m'a reconnu, et m'a proposé un accord. J'ai fait mine d'accepter. Méfies-toi d'elle."

Archer jaugea du regard Moon. Elle restait toujours prudente, mais son comportement l'étonnait.

"Pourquoi cet accès de sincérité, toi qu'on dit être le plus cruel des serviteur de Luna ?"

Moon ferma les yeux.

"Mon point de vue sur la guerre a changé, et ce depuis quelques temps déjà. Alors j'arrête de miser sur la tromperie. De toutes façons, comme le dit Debt, je ne suis pas doué pour ça."

Un sifflement se fit entendre, provenant du couloir où le pégase rouge était parti. Les oreilles de Moon se braquèrent instantanément et son expression passa à une incompréhension mêlée de colère.

"Part ! Maintenant !" ordonna t-il à Archer.

La ponette ne bougea pas d'un poil. Elle réfléchissait encore aux paroles de Moon.

"ARCHER !" beugla l'ex général, la ramenant à la réalité.

Elle secoua sa tête et se mit à galoper du mieux qu'elle pouvait, passant comme une flèche prêt de Moon, lui jetant un regard en coin pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, de trouver un fragment de réponse aux nombreuses questions qu'elle se posait dans sa tête, avant de s'élancer dans le couloir.

Un deuxième sifflement, plus aigu, parvint aux oreilles de Moon. Il fronça les sourcils. Debt lui ordonnait de se replier. Le premier signal avait indiqué que les choses ne se passaient pas comme prévue.

Des bruits de sabots montèrent dans le couloir, et Moon s'esquiva discrètement par une entrée adjacente, retournant au seul endroit où il savait que son apprenti le retrouverait : son bureau.

"J'avais pourtant ordonné qu'on ne poursuive pas les résistants !" réprimanda Debt.

Il volait à côté de Ring qui marchait énergétiquement avec ses soldats, poursuivant les intrus.

"Luna n'est pas de ton avis," ricana le grand commandant.

"De quel droit se mêle t-elle de mes plans !?"

"Attention général !" prévint Hestern qui volait aussi à ses côtés. "Vous parlez de notre princesse !"

"Mais qu'elle aille au tartarus ! Elle me nomme général en chef, puis elle se met à contester mes décisions sans aucune expérience militaire ou stratégique !"

"Equal a dit qu'elle voulait de te voir," informa Hestern.

"Hé bien elle attendra ! J'ai un plan à mettre en œuvre malgré ses caprices !"

"Si Luna ou Guardian t'entendaient," ria Ring. "Tu serais mis en pièce. Et le fait est que je ne peux pas désobéir à ses ordres."

"Mpf," se renfrogna Debt. "De toutes façons, ils sont presque sortis. Elle n'a pas dit de les poursuivre si ils sortaient de Nightmare Castle, pas vrai ?"

"Rien à ce sujet," confirma Hestern.

"Bon. Alors dès qu'ils sont partis, vous arrêtez la poursuite, et je vais la voir."

"À vos ordres..." répondit Ring, mécontent de ne pas pouvoir se défouler sur les fuyards.

En effet, les résistants venaient tout juste de sortir de la grande forteresse par une porte nord dont les gardes avaient mystérieusement disparus.

"Vous en avec mis du temps !" lança une voix.

Iron Shovel ainsi qu'un groupe d'une dizaine de Diamond Dogs se trouvaient en face des résistants. La ponette fossoyeuse affichait un grand sourire.

"On vous a oublié !" se rendit compte Lemon.

Iron eut un grand rire.

"Et heureusement qu'on vous a pas attendu !" répondit-elle.

"Comment vous êtes-vous échappés ?" demanda Sentry.

"De la même manière que la dernière fois !" dit fièrement Iron.

"On a pas le temps !" rappela Daring Do. "Il faut y aller !"

"Elle a raison !" surenchérit Archer qui venait de rejoindre le groupe, galopant malgré ses blessures.

Stary et Lemon se retournèrent et virent l'aider à tenir alors qu'elle s'effondrait. Elle en avait trop fait.

"Moon et Debt ne viennent pas ?" s'inquiéta Stary.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux," souffla Archer à court d'oxygène. "Il faut qu'on avance !"

"Laissez, on va la porter," firent deux grand Diamond Dogs en approchant des trois juments.

Stary et Lemon s'écartèrent, et les deux chiens bipèdes la hissèrent sur le dos d'un d'entre eux.

"Merci à vous," répondit la ponette beige. "Il faut qu'on parte, au plus vite !"

"Parfait, tout le monde est là !" conclut Iron en tapant dans ses sabots pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde, avant de se retourner et de faire, dans un grand geste du sabot : "En avant tout le monde !"

Les résistants ne cherchèrent pas à discuter, et tout le monde se mit en route, la plupart heureux de s'en être sortis vivant. Les pertes n'avaient pas été si terribles que ça. Berry avait retrouvé son mari qui semblait avancer à tâtons, Lemon avait retrouvée Stary, Stary avait retrouvée Lemon et sa libertée. Et Archer réfléchissait sur les épaules du Diamond Dog.

Elle était en colère contre elle-même. Elle avait honteusement gaffé. Deux espions ! Elle avait laisser s'infiltrer deux espions, et pas n'importe lesquels ! Pourtant... Ce qu'avait dit Moon l'interpellait. Son comportement était à l'opposé de tout ce qu'on lui avait décrit lorsqu'elle était dans l'Empire Solaire. Oui, il ressemblait bien à ce poney froid et calculateur dont on lui avait parlé, mais pourquoi favorisait-il la résistance ? Avait-il l'intention d'attaquer le nouveau QG, puisqu'il en connaissait l'emplacement ? Non, ça aurait été plus logique d'empêcher l'évasion des résistants dans ce cas. Mais alors que cherchait-il ?

Moon venait de revenir discrètement dans son bureau. Debt n'était pas là, mais au moins il était en sécurité ici.

 _En sécurité... Si jamais on m'avait dit que je devrais un jour chercher refuge pour me protéger de Luna... Mais je n'ai plus le choix maintenant._

Il s'approcha de la photo sur l'étagère, celle sur laquelle figuraient les princesses et les éléments de l'harmonie. Mais ce n'était pas la photo qui l'intéressait. D'un geste, il releva un casque posé non-loin, et appuya sur un bouton dissimulé dessous. Une petite lueur magique entoura le bouton, et un mur adjacent pivota. Moon entra par l'ouverture.

 _Heureusement que je me suis souvenu de ce passage en même temps tout à l'heure. Toutes ces années de recherches auraient été vaines._

Dans la pièce secrète, des livres. Des montagnes de livres masquant les murs, des papiers griffonnés, roulés en boule par terre, et au centre, une table avec deux livres, et un prisme étoilé. Moon sourit et toucha du sabot l'étoile de cristal. Celle-ci fut traversée d'un reflet rouge. Puis il reporta son attention sur le livre à côté, qu'il avait laissé entrouvert.

 _Ce que Ponyville m'a appris..._

Il allait avoir de la lecture. Mais le puzzle était presque finit. Encore quelques éléments... Qu'il avait maintenant sous le sabot, il n'y avait plus qu'à les mettre en place.

"C'est inadmissible !"

Debt eut un mouvement de recul dans la chambre, baissa les oreilles et la tête, intimidé par la princesse en colère. La grande alicorne sombre foudroyait le pégase du regard, le dominant de son imposante stature.

"Comment as-tu oser laisser des résistants s'enfuirent de cet endroit !? Tu as contesté mes ordres ! Donne-moi immédiatement une explication, ou je te fais exécuter !"

Le général en chef se redressa malgré ses tremblements, et dit de sa voix la plus polie, cachant son effroi :

"J'ai un plan concernant la résistance."

"Et qu'elle est-il !?" aboya la princesse en tapant du sabot.

"Laissez-moi finir," s'indigna le pégase, sachant parfaitement qu'il jouait un jeu dangereux, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait aucune connaissance du plan de Moon. Il lui fallait improviser une explication. "La résistance a pour but de libérer Equestria. Leur objectif est donc de venir à bout de chaque faction."

"Oui, et c'est bien ça qui nous pose problème !"

"Calmez-vous majesté !" ordonna presque Debt.

La princesse leva un sourcil énervé, en envie meurtrière passa dans son regard, mais finalement elle laissa le pégase continuer.

"L'Empire a subit de grosses pertes. Ils sont en train de perdre non seulement leurs troupes, mais aussi la face contre une pouliche. Pour moi, la résistance va profiter de leur faiblesse pour les attaquer. C'est dans notre sens non ? Plus ils seront, plus ils feront de lourds dégâts à l'Empire !"

Luna le jaugea du regard, fronçant les sourcils.

"Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ?" demanda t-elle froidement.

"J'ai passé deux semaines dans la résistance. J'ai compris le mode de pensée de leur dirigeants. Maintenant, leurs actions sont prévisibles."

L'alicorne fixa le pégase dans ses yeux, et Debt soutint son regard avec détermination, un petit rire dans sa tête, se disant :

"Elle devait avoir l'habitude de faire ça avec Moon pour déceler s'il mentait ou pas. Pas de chance princesse, je ne suis pas aussi facile à sonder que mon prédécesseur !"

Et effectivement, Luna ne trouva rien dans le regard de Debt qui ne cachait quelque chose. Elle ferma les yeux et se retourna :

"Part. Retourne t'occuper de tes problèmes."

"À vos ordres," fit-il en s'inclinant, avant de faire lui aussi volte-face et de s'en aller.

Il claqua plus qu'il ne ferma la porte de la chambre de Luna et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, oubliant complètement qu'il pouvait voler, et ne s'en rendant compte qu'une fois en bas. Il déploya alors ses ailes et fonça à toute allure vers son bureau.

Bien évidemment, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver dans celui-ci une entrée béante vers une pièce qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il jeta un œil et vit son mentor au milieu de la pièce.

"Moon ?"

Celui-ci était plongé dans sa lecture. Son oreille frémit quand il entendit son élève, et il lui fit d'une voix distraite :

"Il faudra que tu fasses une chose pour moi..."

"Encore ? Quoi cette fois ?"

Moon referma le livre tout en réfléchissant.

"Tu demanderas à Luna si elle connaissait Screwball avant qu'elle n'intervienne dans la guerre."

"Pourquoi ?"

"C'est important... Tu lui demanderas aussi ma tête, j'aimerais bien l'examiner moi-même."

"Si tu ne m'en dis pas plus, je vais avoir du mal à t'aider. Luna a déjà faillie me tuer là."

Moon resta le dos tourner et se contenta de dire :

"La photo. Regarde-là bien."

Debt aussi un sourcil, mais écouta néanmoins, jetant un coup d'œil à ladite photo.

"Et bien, quoi ?"

"Il m'a fallu quatre siècle pour comprendre... Quatre siècles pour savoir ce qui clochait sur cette photo !"

"De quoi tu parles ?" s'intrigua Debt. "Il n'y a rien d'anormal dessus."

"Je t'expliquerais... Va poser la question que je t'ai demandée à Luna."

Debt soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

"Et au fait."

Debt s'arrêta, las :

"Quoi ?"

"Si elle répond non, demande-lui de faire un discours... Demain, ou après-demain. Après-demain serait le mieux."

"Un discours ? Mais tu sais bien qu'elle n'en fait jamais !" raisonna Debt.

"Elle en a déjà fait, mais il y a longtemps. Nous sommes dans une situation inédite. Je suis sûr que tu n'auras aucun mal à la convaincre."

Debt fixa le dos de son mentor, qui venait de lever la tête au plafond dans sa réflexion. Qu'est-ce qu'il manigançait ?

"Et si elle répond oui ?"

"Demande à ce qu'elle le fasse dans une semaine..."

Debt soupira et sortit de la pièce, laissant Moon à ses pensées.

 _Elle répondra non..._

Les poneys galopaient, les Diamond Dogs courraient, même s'ils n'étaient pas poursuivis, ils voulaient aller vite car en eux restait la terreur de cet endroit, désormais loin derrière eux, à travers les plaines et forêts. Ils avaient envie de rentrer dans un endroit à peu près sûr. Berry s'était faite aider par des pégases pour transporter Metal qui était bien ralenti par son nouveau corps.

"Et les autres Diamond Dogs ?" demanda Archer légèrement ballottée par son transporteur. "Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous n'étiez que douze, c'est à peine le nombre qu'il y avait dans la résistance."

"Les autres sont partis libérer les camps d'esclavage," expliqua Iron avec un sourire, galopant aux côtés du Diamond Dog portant la ponette beige. "Il en a quatre dont on connaît la position, c'est eux qui ont été ciblés."

"Quatre ? Combien y en a-t-il en tout ?"

"On en sait rien," fit le Diamond Dog de sa voix rauque. "La Nouvelle République nous faisait extraire du minerais, pour leurs armes, mais aussi pour ces choses."

Il désigna d'un coup de tête Metal qui était transporté quelques mètres derrière.

"Tout ce qu'on sait," continua Iron. "C'est que ça fait un paquet d'esclaves à libérer ! Et autant qui voudront se joindre à la résistance !"

Archer regarda la ponette rose avec un sourire. Cette ancienne esclave représentait à elle seule le ciment qui liait les résistants et les Diamond Dogs. Élevée par ces derniers, elle avait réussi à rassembler deux espèces qui n'auraient plus dû se parler après les horreurs qu'avaient infligés les poneys à ce qui était sa famille depuis longtemps.

Lemon arriva soudainement sur la gauche d'Archer, sautillant gaiement.

"Hé ! Archer !" interpella-t-elle.

"Hm ?" fit la ponette, heureuse de la voir de nouveau avec le sourire.

Lemon sortit littéralement de nulle part un arc et le lança à Archer qui l'attrapa au vol, étonnée.

"Merci de me l'avoir rapporté, mais... Où l'avais-tu caché ?"

La rose se contenta d'afficher un grand sourire avant de ralentir l'allure pour se remettre au niveau de Stary.

"On sera au QG d'ici une demi-journée, environ, à cette allure," estima Daring Do qui vint voler à la hauteur d'Archer.

"Sans doutes," répondit Archer. "Au fait, merci pour tout à l'heure, A.K."

L'écrivaine tourna une tête intriguée vers Archer, elle ne s'était jamais présentée que sous le nom de Daring Do. La ponette se contenta d'ajouter, avec un sourire :

"Vos romans sont toujours lus par quelques poneys vous savez, même trois mille ans après. Je suis contente de savoir que vous n'êtes pas qu'un personnage de fiction !"

Cette remarque arracha un petit sourire de contentement à la pégase.

"Au fait Iron," fit Archer en se souvenant subitement. "Canterlot, les éléments, ça a donné quoi ?"

"Choux blanc !" répondit la fossoyeuse. "Une rune magique les protégeait, on avait personne pour les désamorcer. On a rien pu apprendre, si ce n'est que leurs sépultures ont été profanées il y a cinq cents ans !"

"Je vois..." fit l'ex-commandante pensive.

Plusieurs zones d'ombres persistaient. Elles augmentaient même. Archer n'aimait pas ça, elle avait l'impression que les choses lui échappaient de plus en plus, que quelque chose de terrible allait arriver d'ici peu.


	30. Chapitre 30 - Y comprit la Guerre

Chapitre 30 - ... Y comprit la Guerre

"Que veux-tu dire ? "

"C'est diffus... Mais je sens qu'il a changé. Moon a changé."

* * *

Un calme, uniquement perturbé par le souffle glacé du vent, régnait dans la ville. Quelques souffles de naseaux le brisaient parfois l'espace d'un instant. Screwball et Sombra se faisaient face sur la place de l'Empire de Cristal, près du Cœur, tous deux arborant un sourire, dément pour l'un, maléfique pour l'autre.

Entouré par sa troupe de Windigos, le roi intimidait encore plus les soldats de la pouliche, son amulette pulsant régulièrement sa mana bleue.

"Contente de voir que tu as réussi à les dresser," s'intéressa Screwball.

"Maintenant que je les ais, les rôles vont s'inverser petite pouliche," se délecta la roi, prenant soin de se maintenir à distance.

"Qu'entends-tu par là ?" demanda la pouliche, faisant l'idiote.

"Que désormais, ton armée est mienne. Mon royaume n'est plus, alors à la place, je vais conquérir le trône d'Equestria, et tu vas m'y aider."

War s'avança légèrement en prévenant :

"Qu'est-ce que vous croyez pouvoir..."

Mais un Windigo se dressa sur son chemin, le regardant de ses yeux glacials. Le général se surprit à prendre peur de la créature et des frissons qu'elle provoquait en lui, et recula.

"Si tu ne m'accordes pas ton aide," continua le tyran d'une voix calme. "Je gèlerais un à un tes soldats, à commencer par toi et tes généraux."

"Et une fois que Discord aura appris ça, que compteras-tu faire contre le dieu du chaos ?" s'intrigua Screwball amusée.

"Il ne l'apprendra pas, et nous savons tous deux pourquoi," sourit à son tour Sombra.

La pouliche perdit son sourire l'espace d'un instant. Trop de monde était visiblement au courant pour son père. Enfin, bientôt il y en aurait en moins, ce n'était pas trop grave.

Elle jeta un regard froid au tyran, qui lui rendit avec un sourire de satisfaction en plus. Cependant, elle gloussa, provoquant un froncement de sourcil de Sombra.

"C'est tellement facile..."

Elle éclata d'un grand rire après cette phrase, rire incompris par Sombra comme par les soldats. Les Windigos, eux, ne comprenant pas grand chose à l'échange, ayant une différente perception de la réalité.

"Oh franchement, dites-moi que je rêves !" s'esclaffa la pouliche. "Et c'est ÇA qui a préoccupé les éléments de l'harmonie !?"

Sombra commença à s'énerver et les chevaux blanc se rapprochèrent de la pouliche, mais celle-ci leva un sabot.

"Tu te tiens à bonne distance pour que je ne détruise pas ton amulette," félicita Screwball. "C'est bien. C'est en fait la seule chose qui te maintient en vie. Si je venais à la briser, tu disparaîtrais dans l'instant."

Le roi ne comprit pas où elle voulait en venir, il savait déjà tout ça. Les Windigos se rapprochaient d'elle, elle pouvait déjà sentir leur froid l'envahir.

"Du moins, c'est ce que je t'ai dis, Sombra."

À ces mots, elle tapota doucement du sabot au sol. L'amulette de Sombra scintilla quelques instants, commença à se fissurer, et éclata en mille morceaux, ne laissant qu'un minuscule fragment bleu ciel accroché au collier.

"Je serais bête de te laisser un tel objet sans en garder une maîtrise totale," fit Screwball, répondant à la surprise muette de Sombra. "Et tu pensais sincèrement que c'était juste cette amulette qui te maintenait en vie ? Non, bien sûr, elle t'a juste aidée à regagner des pouvoirs. Ce qui t'a fait revivre..." elle désigna du sabot le petit bout restant. "C'est ce morceau, extrait tout droit du Cœur de Cristal. Comment crois-tu que tu t'es débarrassé aussi facilement du bouclier ? Simplement car chacun des morceaux de ce cœur sont reliés."

"Tu m'as trompé !" vociféra Sombra. "Sale petite... !"

Mais il s'arrêta en pleine phrase. Un étrange froid montait en lui. Il regarda autour, les Windigos le dévisageaient étrangement, se rapprochant de lui.

"Qu'est-ce que... ?" commença t-il en s'énervant.

"Oh oui, j'oubliais. Si par malheur l'amulette venait à être brisée alors que son porteur a dompté des Windigos..." elle gloussa à nouveau. "Celui-ci sera transformé en Windigo également."

La pouliche partit dans un grand rire tandis que les yeux de Sombra s'injectait d'une fureur verte, le froid grandissant, les chevaux approchant.

"Le plus drôle dans tout ça..." continua Screwball en jubilant en s'approchant du cœur qui trônait encore sur la place. "C'est que le morceau du cœur sera toujours présent sur toi. Et comme un esprit Windigo est plus faible que le mien, je pourrais contrôler chacun de tes mouvements, d'autant que la balance penche du côté de celui qui a la plus grosses partie du cœur. Et toi, tu gardes ton commandement sur les chevaux."

Elle toucha du sabot le grand rocher bleu, alors que derrière-elle, Sombra hurlait. Les Windigos le collaient, hennissant sans cesse. Une tempête les entoura et masqua le tyran durant plusieurs secondes, à l'issue desquelles la tempête se dispersa et révéla une grande silhouette, blanche aux yeux rouges, serti d'une longue corne légèrement recourbée.

Les chevaux s'éloignèrent respectueusement de leur nouveau chef, qui avait perdu son ancienne conscience. La pouliche souleva le Cœur et le soupesa, le retournant dans tous les sens, réfléchissant.

"Mhhh, comment ça fonctionne ce truc ?"

Elle connaissait les principes auxquels obéissait le cœur, mais elle n'avait aucune idée sur comment les mettre en pratique. Les Windigos, désormais retenus par le seul fait que leur désormais chef n'était pas encore assez lucide pour ordonner d'attaquer, s'approchaient doucement des soldats qui reculaient, effrayés.

Screwball tourna son regard vers ce qui restait de Sombra au même moment où ce dernier la regarda. Alors que leurs yeux se croisaient, la pouliche ordonna, intriguée :

"Assis !"

La licorne translucide s'exécuta immédiatement, les autres Windigos s'arrêtant immédiatement, arrachant un sourire à Screwball. Mais elle le perdit instantanément, faisant une moue déçue.

"Hm, ennuyeux... Tree ?"

"Oui majesté ?" fit le général licorne en s'approchant, surveillant du coin de l'œil le comportement des chevaux.

"Tient," fit Screwball en lui envoyant le Cœur d'un geste nonchalant, sans même le regarde. "C'est toi qui t'en occupera désormais. Tu dois avoir assez de volonté pour pouvoir le soumettre. Demande-lui de rester tranquille pour l'instant."

La licorne réceptionna par magie l'antique objet et obéit à l'ordre, se tournant vers Sombra en lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger, ce à quoi il opina silencieusement.

La pouliche pencha sa tête sur le côté pour se faire craquer un os, restant dans cette position en inspirant profondément.

"Bon, c'est pour bientôt je pense..."

"Est-ce que vous pouvez me redire ça ?"

Guardian fronçait des sourcils incrédules, sortant d'un lourd rétablissement psychique après que son sort de contrôle se soit retourné contre elle.

"Luna va faire un discours d'ici quelques minutes," ré-expliqua Debt. "Je te demande d'être présente, ainsi que tous les autres grands gradés, mais surtout, et j'insiste, de ne pas intervenir si quelque chose d'étrange se passe."

"À vous entendre, on dirait que vous préparez un coup d'état," fit la licorne suspicieuse.

"Rien de tout ça. Si tu estimes que la vie de Luna est menacée, tu pourras intervenir. Juste qu'il va se passer quelque chose de bizarre, mais qu'il ne faut pas que quelqu'un intervienne."

"Quoi donc ?"

"Je ne peux pas te le dire..."

La générale blanche eut un rire sarcastique.

"La belle affaire," lâcha-t-elle, méprisante.

Debt fronça des sourcils. On ne le respectait peut-être pas tant que ça, mais ses récentes actions étranges n'y étaient sans doutes pas étrangères.

Ce regard sévère eut pour effet de faire entendre raison à Guardian. Elle soupira et répondit d'une voix forcée :

"Oui, à vos ordres."

"Va te mettre avec les autres. Luna arrivera d'ici peu avec son escorte."

La grande licorne passa à côté de Debt. Ce qui énervait les haut gradés n'étaient pas l'étrangeté de ses ordres, tout le monde était conscient que ses actions n'étaient pas vaines et qu'il méritait son titre de général en chef, mais le fait d'être tenu à l'écart, de rester dans l'ignorance alors qu'il semblait en savoir beaucoup, ce qui était bien évidemment faux puisqu'il agissait à l'aveugle sous les ordres de Moon, mais qui aurait pu le deviner ?

Le pégase rouge fit volte-face et suivit Guardian. Moon lui avait dit d'attendre également avec les autres généraux. Mais à quoi pensait-il à la fin, avec ce discours de Luna ?

"Majesté, il faut y aller," informa poliment Hestern, le pégase bleu.

"Je suis prête," répondit la princesse en roulant le texte de son discours avant de la faire disparaître par magie.

Elle se retourna dans sa chambre et avança en direction de la porte où le pégase en armure l'attendait.

Tous deux descendirent les longs escaliers de la tour. En bas attendait le reste de la garde royale dont Hestern avait le commandement en tant que capitaine, titre spécial qui le hissait au même rang qu'un général en terme d'importance, mais pas d'autorité.

Entourant l'alicorne après un salut des plus réglementaire, le groupe se mit en route dans les couloirs vers le lieu où devait avoir le discours.

Tous les hauts gradés qui n'étaient pas en commandement au front, saluèrent Luna avec respect. Debt, Guardian et Equal. Trois parmi les six, c'était assez rare pour le souligner.

Luna s'avança vers la grande double-porte qui menait au balcon, surplombant la place de la ville-forteresse. Des milliers de poneys étaient en contre-bas. Un discours de la princesse, c'était tellement exceptionnel.

Elle ne s'échauffa même pas la voix, sûr d'elle, et commença avec fermeté son discours.

"Majesté !"

Screwball tourna une tête nonchalante vers le messager qui venait d'entrer en trombe dans sa tente.

"Moui ?" fit la pouliche en mâchouillant un bonbon trouvé dans un stock d'une confiserie de l'Empire de Cristal.

Elle haussa un petit sourcil devant l'air ahuri du poney. On aurait dit qu'il sortait d'un cauchemar. Elle se douta de ce qu'il allait lui annoncer, du moins la nature de la nouvelle.

"Hm, une semaine en avance," pensa-t-elle, avant d'ajouter à haute voix. "Parle !"

"C-C'est Luna ! Elle a..."

La princesse clôturât son discours de motivation avec énergie, sous un tonnerre d'acclamations et de coups de sabots frénétiquement tapés au sols.

"Magnifique discours, majesté," fit une voix derrière elle.

Elle ouvrit de grand yeux et tourna brusquement la tête alors que les trois autres généraux faisaient de même.

"Moon !" pensa Debt en se mordant la joue pour ne pas le hurler. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel !? Je t'ai dit qu'elle allait te tuer !"

L'étalon se tenait là, debout sur trois pattes, avec un prisme en cristal dans le dernier sabot. Un effarement total s'afficha sur le visage de Guardian, Equal, et surtout Luna.

Moon s'avança avec un petit sourire vers la princesse de la nuit, les généraux le regardant passer sans y croire. Il vint se placer juste à côté d'elle, sur le balcon, visible de tous. Nombre de soldats dans l'assistance eurent une exclamation de surprise en le reconnaissant.

"Moon," dit finalement Luna en retrouvant un petit sourire. "Je te croyais mort."

"Il en faut plus que cela pour me terrasser majesté," répondit l'ex général avec légèreté. "Mais je ne suis pas là pour vous parlez de mon récit, d'autant que ça ne vous intéresse pas."

"Pourquoi ne reviens-tu que maintenant ?"

"Je vous l'ai dit, ça n'a aucun intérêt. Ce qui compte, c'est ce que j'ai trouvé."

À ces mots, il souleva le prisme et le présenta à Luna. Celle-ci le regarda étrangement.

"Qu'est-ce ?"

Le sourire de Moon s'agrandit.

"Un artefact très puissant, qui changera le destin du monde."

"Vraiment ?" fit une Luna sobrement incrédule.

"Touchez-le," invita Moon. "Et cette guerre prendra fin."

Les trois généraux écarquillèrent leurs yeux. Il était sérieux en disant ça ?

"Pourquoi te ferais-je confiance ?" se méfia Luna. "Tu ne donnes aucun signe de vie durant des semaines, et tu reviens avec ce drôle d'objet. Qui me prouve que c'est bien toi ?"

"Posez-moi une question à laquelle je serais le seul capable de répondre. Le plus sûr moyen serait sans doute une question en rapport avec le projet Champs de Vide il y a trois siècles, qui fut un échec total et dont nous sommes les deux seuls au courant, majesté."

L'alicorne fronça les sourcils. C'était un très vieux projet, dont aucune information n'avait pu filtrer puisque tous ceux au courant étaient morts avec lui. Mais elle demanda une question encore plus subtile.

"Qui avait proposé ce plan ?"

Comme Moon était le porte-parole de Luna et qu'ils se consultaient pour chaque décision, personne n'aurait été à même de dire de qui émergeait l'idée. Pourtant, Moon répondit sans aucune hésitation :

"J'avais lancé la discussion, vous avez amené l'idée, et nous l'avons creusée pendant deux heures, majesté."

La princesse fixa son ancien sabot droit. Même s'il avait été capturé et que c'était un faux en face de lui, jamais Moon n'aurait livré des informations aussi détaillées, et son esprit était imperméable à la magie. C'était donc bel et bien lui.

"Que fait cet objet ?"

"Je vous demande de me faire confiance pour cette fois," expliqua patiemment Moon. "Touchez-le."

"Que fait-il !?" commença à s'énerver la princesse.

"Faites-moi confiance !" répéta Moon en la fixant droit dans les yeux. "Depuis combien de temps vous méfiez-vous de moi, de mes décisions !? Croyez-vous que je viendrais vous trahir après cinq siècles à votre service !? Êtes-vous à ce point devenue paranoïaque pour craindre votre propre fils, mère !?"

Les derniers mots résonnèrent sur la place en contrebas et dans les oreilles des généraux.

"Mère... ?" fit Guardian.

"J-Je me doutais que leur lien était fort..." murmura Debt en se frottant le visage avec stupeur. "Mais penser que c'était son fils... Leur relation me semblait plus distante que cela..."

Cette phrase venait de provoquer un mouvement de murmure parmi les poneys présents. Luna regarda Moon, semblant troublée par ces paroles. Elle réfléchissait intensément.

Moon avança de nouveau l'objet vers elle.

"Touchez-le, et la guerre prendra fin."

Luna hésita. Elle leva un sabot et l'approcha doucement de l'objet étoilé, le regardant avec peur et curiosité. Elle sembla vouloir se raviser à un moment, son sabot marquant un arrêt hésitant, mais elle continua néanmoins.

"Une question aussi, mère," interrompit Moon.

Luna leva les yeux vers lui. Moon souriait alors que son regard s'emplissait d'une perfidie sans pareil.

"Comment va Chrysalis depuis ces cinq siècles ?"

L'alicorne écarquilla les yeux de surprise et voulu s'éloigner de l'objet, mais Moon l'avança et força le contact avec son sabot.

Le prisme étoilé s'illumina de toutes les couleurs, et un halo vert entoura Luna, partant du sabot faisant lien. L'onde colorée passa sur elle en un clin d'œil, et l'instant d'après, ce n'était plus Luna qui se trouvait en face de Moon. À la place, il y avait une étrange créature aux ailes fines, aux sabots et à la corne percés de trous de plus ou moins grande taille.

"Espèce de sale petit... !" commença la créature, mais Moon appela immédiatement :

"Debt !"

Le pégase réagit en un éclair et fonça sur la créature, la plaquant sur le balcon, aux sabots de Moon. Il leva sa patte et brisa d'un coup sec la corne de la créature qui hurla sous la douleur.

L'assistance était complètement muette, personne ne comprenait ce qu'il venait de se passer.

La créature montra les dents, une rage incommensurable imprégnée sur son visage.

"Depuis combien de temps sais-tu !?" pesta t-elle.

"Oh, j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes depuis quelques temps déjà. En premier lieu, la photo. Il faut croire que votre déguisement n'est pas parfait, la cutie mark de la véritable Luna comporte trois petites tâches visibles lorsque ses ailes sont repliées. Vous en aviez quatre."

"Moon !" interrompit Debt qui la maintenait toujours au sol. "Quelle est cette créature !?"

"Un changelin. Voila une erreur qui vous a été fatale d'ailleurs. Dans mon enfance, vous m'aviez offert de nombreux livre, y compris un bestiaire que j'ai retenu par cœur. Étonnamment, il manquait une page à la lettre C, et tous les ouvrages similaires possédaient la même altération. J'ai compris que quelqu'un cherchait à cacher quelque chose. Et c'est finalement ce voyage à Ponyville qui m'a apporté la réponse. Le livre décrivait les aventures des éléments de l'harmonie, mentionnant les changelins comme des créatures pouvant prend l'apparence des autres et se nourrissant d'amour."

Moon souleva doucement le prisme qui était tombé.

"Par ailleurs, ce petit objet a été conçu par la princesse Twilight pour compenser l'absence des éléments de l'harmonie. Son but premier était de protéger Ponyville, même si je pense qu'il est trop performant sur ce point et qu'il est la cause de la disparition de ses habitants. Une ville qui retourne toute seule dans son état d'origine n'est pas idéale pour vivre. Mais il a d'autres fonctions. Détecter les poneys aptes à porter les éléments, libérer ceux qui ont été emprisonnés, et faire tomber les déguisement."

Moon jeta un regard méprisant au changelin, avec néanmoins un sourire.

"Qu'aurais-tu fait si j'avais été réellement Luna ?" demanda doucement la créature avec un sourire mauvais.

"Oh, j'ai eu la confirmation que vous étiez un changelin il y a deux jours, et aussi à l'instant. Debt vous a demandé si vous connaissiez Screwball avant son arrivée dans cette guerre, et vous avez dit non. Or, une archive précise que la fille de Discord aurait vécu au palais de Canterlot sous le couvert des deux sœurs durant quelques temps. Et tout à l'heure, vous m'avez demandé quel était cet objet, alors que Twilight l'a présenté à Celestia et Luna après l'avoir conçu."

Le changelin, qui semblait de nature masculine, était étonnamment calme et serein malgré sa mauvaise position évidente. Moon le remarqua.

"Je pensais que vous le prendriez un peu moins bien que cela," fit-il.

Le changelin ricana, regardant Moon dans les yeux.

"La guerre n'est pas finie parce que j'ai été battu. Au contraire, elle ne fait que commencer."

"Qu'avez-vous fait de Celestia et Luna ?"

"Celestia aussi est un... ?" demanda Debt.

"Évidemment," coupa Moon. "Les princesses ne se sont jamais faites la guerre, ce sont deux changelins qui se sont affrontés en ayant dupé tout un pays."

"Elles sont mortes," répondit le changelin.

"Non. Les astres bougent toujours. Les princesses sont en vie."

"Elles ne sont plus," insista la créature en ricanant de plus belle. "Et j'ignore pourquoi le soleil et la lune continuent leur cycle."

"Et pourquoi la guerre ?"

"Deux changelins ne peuvent diriger un pays, il n'en faut qu'un," sourit la créature. "Mère nous a dit qu'elle donnerait Equestria au vainqueur. C'est elle qui a tuée les princesses."

Le poney violet fixa le changelin à ses sabots, jugeant quel sort devait lui être appliqué.

"Debt, Guardian, enfermez-moi cette chose en lieu sûr. Equal, prépare un message pour l'Empire Solaire, je suis sûr que certains vont être surpris de la nouvelle."

Les trois généraux approuvèrent en silence, encore abasourdis par cette révélation soudaine. Guardian fit apparaître par magie des chaînes pour entraver la créature, et Debt la souleva pour l'emporter dans la forteresse. Equal sortait déjà un parchemin et commençait à écrire. Moon s'avança sur le balcon, se montra à la vue de tous. Les poneys étaient eux aussi restés silencieux sous la surprise. L'ancien amnésique prit la parole.

"Durant cinq siècles, nous avons affronté l'Empire Solaire et celle que nous pensions être Celestia. Un demi-millénaire passé à se battre pour la princesse de la nuit. Mais ce n'était qu'une immense tromperie. Nous avons tous été dupés ! J'ai été dupé. Cette guerre n'est qu'un affreux mensonge qui prend fin aujourd'hui ! Mais les choses ne sont pas finies pour autant ! Dans l'Empire Solaire, ils croient toujours que nous sommes l'ennemi, et je doute que la fausse Celestia se contente de se rendre ! Elle se battra ! Ce n'est plus une guerre contre l'Empire Solaire que nous menons, c'est une guerre pour la vérité, pour la paix à Equestria !"

L'assistance resta muette, des regards s'échangèrent, incompréhension, appréhension, certains se demandant ce qu'il allait se passer désormais. Moon reprit.

"Je n'ai plus d'ordre à vous donner. La Nouvelle République Lunarienne n'a plus de raison d'exister. Vous êtes libre désormais. Mais réfléchissez bien. L'Empire Solaire est encore présent, la menace persistera si vous ne combattez pas ! Jamais vous n'aurez une vie tranquille, si vous ne défendez pas votre pays !"

Cette fois-ci, il y eut des réponses parmi les soldats, ou plutôt les ex-soldats. Beaucoup approuvèrent verbalement le discours de Moon, et certains y montrèrent tout leur entrain par de grand cris, qui furent alors repris par d'autres, et encore d'autres, pour finir par rassembler toute l'assistance présente.

Un sourire fendit le visage de Moon.

 _Alors tout n'est pas perdu. Il n'y a pas que des soldats aveugles et obéissant stupidement aux ordres. Il y en a aussi qui veulent leur liberté. Le calme peut revenir à Equestria._

Moon attendit que le calme revienne avant de reprendre :

"Vous voulez combattre, j'admire cela ! Mais il faut s'organiser avant tout ! Je vous propose, à tous ici présents, de former une nouvelle faction, ou plutôt un rassemblement, pour redonner à Equestria sa liberté ! Restons unis comme nous l'étions dans la Nouvelle République Lunarienne, mais cette fois-ci, ne nous basons pas sur une figure mensongère pour nous battre, mais sur un objectif concret que chacun veut atteindre ! Est-ce que vous êtes prêt !?"

La foule répondit d'un seul cri approbateur qui résonna sur les murs de la cité.

"Est-ce que vous allez vous battre !?"

Nouvelle ovation des poneys, encore plus forte, que Moon rejoignit, désireux de montrer qu'il était désormais comme eux, un poney voulant lutter pour le retour à la normale à Equestria.

Le lendemain, dans la tente de Screwball, un messager encore essoufflé annonçait :

"C-C'est Luna ! Elle a été démasquée ! Une créature avait prise son apparence ! La Nouvelle République..."

"N'existe plus," coupa Screwball avec un petit ricanement. "Moon a pris le commandement, et il envisage de fusionner avec la résistance."

La pouliche tourna sa tête vers la table où se trouvaient encore ses figurines. Avec un nouveau rire, elle se fit, plus pour elle-même que pour le soldat :

"Finalement j'avais raison ce jour là avec Eyeone."

Elle prit appuis sur la table pour atteindre une figurine à l'autre bout et la faire tomber d'un simple coup de sabot.

"Luna n'est plus. Plus que Celestia..."

"E-Excusez-moi majesté," ne put s'empêcher de dire le messager, hésitant. "V-Vous vous attendiez à cette nouvelle ?"

"Hm," répondit la pouliche en faisant la moue. "Bien sûr. Du moins, ce genre de chose pouvait arriver. Je savais que les princesses étaient des fausses, j'étais là quand elles ont été remplacées. Tout sera bientôt fini."

Elle prit la figurine représentant Celestia et joua avec en disant, riant presque :

"Après tout, chaque chose a une fin..."


	31. Chapitre 31 - La Vraie Guerre Débute

Chapitre 31 - La Vraie Guerre Débute

"Expliques-toi !"

"J-Je ne sais pas ! Son esprit a brutalement changé ! J-Je crois qu'il s'est rendu compte de quelque chose."

* * *

Le silence régnait dans la salle de réunion de la résistance. Spike, bras croisés et sourcils froncés en pleine réflexion, assis devant une table qui semblait ridicule comparée à lui. En face, Archer, qui venait de lui raconter toute l'histoire. Et juste à côté de la ponette, Side, assise aussi, alors qu'elle avait à son tour rapporter les informations concernant la chute de la Nouvelle République et l'usurpation de la fausse Luna.

Le dragon inspira longuement en fermant les yeux avant d'expirer doucement en se prenant la tête dans une griffe.

"Comment ai-je pu me laisser avoir de la sorte... ?" maugréa-t-il contre lui-même. "Des changelins volent les identités de Celestia et Luna, et je ne remarque rien..."

"On s'est tous fait avoir sur ce coup," tenta Archer, gardant un œil sur Side envers laquelle elle avait redoublé de méfiance.

Le dragon pencha légèrement la tête en avant, continuant de se passer une griffe sur les yeux. Les deux juments notèrent, non sans une certaine compassion de la part d'Archer, le petit filet d'eau qui coula le long de sa joue.

"Tant de vies qui auraient pu être épargnées..." se lamenta Spike. "Cinq cents ans de poneys sacrifiés pour un mensonge..."

"Ce n'est pas encore fini !" tonna Archer pour faire reprendre contenance à la vieille bête. "Il faut encore faire tomber Celestia !"

"Qui a dit que c'était aussi une fausse ?" intervint subitement Side en interrogeant la blonde du regard.

"Fausse ou pas," se reprit Spike en essuyant ses yeux et en reniflant. "Si elle continue la guerre alors que sa sœur n'est plus, c'est qu'elle ne vaut pas mieux qu'un changelin."

"Il reste encore Screwball à gérer," opposa Side. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle prépare, mais elle ne lâchera pas Equestria aussi facilement. Et on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'a l'intention de faire Moon."

Les deux juments jouaient à un jeu de cachotterie sans que le dragon ne s'en rende compte. Archer n'avait pas parlé de son échange avec Moon, lui disant entre autres de se méfier de Side, et cette dernière avait fait en sorte que le message comme quoi Moon voudrait s'allier à la résistance pour libérer Equestria ne filtre pas à Archer ou à Spike. L'avantage d'être la chef du réseau d'espionnage sommes toutes.

"Je pense qu'il va se contenter de chercher Luna," expliqua Spike. "Il est lié à elle, et je continue de me demander comment ces deux changelins ont fait pour capturer les princesses, et réussir à leur faire maintenir le cycle du jour et de la nuit durant tout ce temps."

"Ils ne sont pas deux," soupira Side en levant les yeux au ciel. "Il n'y avait que Luna."

"Alors expliques-moi pourquoi Celestia n'en a jamais rien dit ? Pas même à moi ?" demanda le dragon.

"Peut-être qu'elle n'en savait rien. Sa sœur a été capturée et remplacée sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte."

Archer fronça les sourcils en tournant son regard vers Side. Pourquoi semblait-elle tellement tenir à ce qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul changelin ?

"On avance pas," soupira Archer. "Je vais vous laisser, ces derniers jours ont été éreintants."

"Soignes-toi bien," sourit Side alors qu'Archer s'en allait, avec ses bandages autour des côtes.

"Merci," répondit-elle sans grande conviction.

"Et bravo pour avoir libéré tous ces résistants," félicita Spike en la saluant.

La ponette sortit sans dire un mot, la tête un peu basse. Une fois hors de vue des autres, elle se redressa rapidement et trottina aussi vite que ses côtes cassées le lui permettaient. Son excuse pour s'absenter n'était qu'un prétexte. Elle voulait vérifier quelque chose. Elle devait s'en assurer.

"Bon," fit le dragon en se redressant, désormais seul avec Side. "Tu as des précisions sur comment Moon s'y est prit pour démasquer Luna ?"

"Aucune. Mes informateurs étaient trop loin de la scène."

"Tant pis. Il faudrait essayer de le contacter, il a encore de l'emprise sur ses anciens soldats. Peut-être qu'on pourrait trouver un terrain d'entente."

"Je doute qu'il représente un danger pour la résistance, mais il vaudrait mieux se méfier de lui. Il a quand même réussi à nous espionner sans que personne ne remarque rien."

Spike se gratta le menton, cherchant dans ses souvenirs.

"Maintenant que j'y pense," fit-il. "C'était bien lui qu'il me semblait avoir reconnu, cette voix, tu te souviens ?"

"Oui. Et j'ai fait l'erreur de dire que c'était un poney normal."

"Tu ne pouvais pas vraiment savoir," rassura Spike. "Mais la situation doit lui sembler bien plus clair qu'à nous au vu des éléments dont il dispose, il faudrait trouver un moyen qu'il nous partage ses informations..."

"Tu sembles avoir changé d'opinion sur lui..." nota Side.

"Hé bien, de ce que je le connaissais pour l'avoir rencontré il y a longtemps, il était entièrement dévoué à Luna... Après avoir compris la supercherie, il a dû se rendre compte que la guerre n'était pas ce que sa princesse aurait prôné. Je suis sûr qu'il a changé à cause de ça."

Un petit silence s'installa, durant lequel Spike soupira longuement en se grattant la tête.

"Je pourrais me charger d'établir le dialogue alors," proposa Side.

"Toi ?"

"Ma couverture a été compromise un peu partout," exposa t-elle avec un brin de lassitude. "Au moins, Moon me connait. Il aura peut-être un peu de confiance en moi."

"Mhhh... Je n'aime pas le fait que tu partes, cela nous laisserait seuls, Archer et moi, pour tenter d'organiser la résistance... Mais je ne vois pas qui d'autre envoyer, Moon serait capable de mal le prendre. Soit."

"Vous vous en sortirez sans moi. Je vais faire mes affaires. Il faut que je pense à me couvrir, les tempêtes sont déchaînées en ce moment."

"Reste quand même prudente," lança Spike alors que Side faisait volte-face pour sortir de la pièce.

"Je le suis toujours," sourit la jument en passant l'encadrement.

Un discret grincement de porte, un coup d'œil furtif dans la pièce et derrière elle, puis une porte refermée. Archer expira un peu d'air brusquement pour relâcher sa propre tension. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle faisait ça en réalité. Mais quelque chose clochait chez Side, et Moon le lui avait confirmé. Mais quoi ? Peut-être trouverait-elle un début de réponse en fouillant ses appartements.

Avançant vers la lueur de bougies presque arrivées à terme posées sur un bureau, la beige décida de commencer ses investigations par ce bureau.

Premier tiroir, elle l'ouvrit doucement malgré le grincement qu'il provoqua. Du papier, rien d'autre. Des parchemins vierges et de l'encre. Étrange, ce genre de matériel n'était pas dans toutes les chambres, et Side semblait en avoir demandé une grande quantité. Pourquoi donc ?

Forte de sa conviction qu'elle touchait au but, Archer referma le premier tiroir et ouvrit le second juste en dessous, celui-ci plus profond. Elle ne fut pas déçu. À l'intérieur se trouvait un bocal en verre étrangement lumineux qu'elle souleva pour regarder son contenu. Des flammes, vertes, qui brûlaient sans fin dans le vide. Cela lui rappelait...

"Le feu que crache Spike..."

À quoi cela lui servait-il ? Archer n'en avait aucune idée, mais Spike aurait sans doute la réponse. Elle referma négligemment le tiroir en gardant les yeux sur les flammes et s'avança vers la sortie lorsqu'un bruit de sabots se fit entendre venant de derrière la porte et s'approchant.

Le réflexe immédiat d'Archer fut de jeter un regard rapide dans la pièce pour chercher la moindre cachette. La seule qui retint sous intention fut le lit, sous lequel elle fila avec le bocal.

La porte s'ouvrit et Side entra dans la pièce, refermant derrière elle, verrouillant la porte d'un petit loquet en métal, puis s'avança vers le bureau sans se douter que des yeux bleus clairs l'épiaient.

Elle ouvrit le premier tiroir et le cœur d'Archer sauta. Et si jamais elle avait ouvert le second ? Elle aurait tout de suite su ! Quelle bourde d'avoir gardé le bocal ! En plus les flammes faisaient un léger crépitement !

Side saisit un papier et une plume pour se mettre à écrire doucement. Mais à peine eut-elle rédigé quelques mots que de nouveaux bruits de sabots s'approchèrent, et quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

"Side ?"

Cette voix, c'était Iron Shovel. Side se dirigea vers la porte et l'entrouvrit en passant la tête.

"Oui ?"

Une chance de réparer son erreur ! Archer se glissa hors de dessous le lit et se dépêcha d'ouvrir discrètement le tiroir pour y replacer le bocal en refermant après, avant de retourner en quatrième vitesse sous le lit, le tout en silence. En passant, elle jeta un coup d'œil au message que Side rédigeait.

"Spike veut les informations de Moon et essayer un accord, je m'en occuperais et"

Rien de plus. Étonnamment , la discussion entre Side et Shovel durait. Archer tendit l'oreille.

"... un vrai fiasco à Canterlot. On a rien appris."

"Sûr quoi ?" demanda Side.

"Les éléments de l'harmonie."

"Ah, oui, bien sûr. Et bien, c'est dommage. On creusera une autre piste pour les retrouver alors."

"Aller, je te laisse," fit Shovel en s'en allant.

"C'est ça," répondit Side souriante avant de fermer la porte et de la verrouiller à nouveau, levant les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupire, visiblement énervée, changeant du tout au tout en un instant.

"Les retrouver ?" s'interrogea silencieusement Archer. "Mais on sait déjà où ils sont, non ? Elle parlait des représentants ? Mais dans ce cas il s'agirait de les trouver, pas de les retrouver."

Mais elle n'alla pas plus loin dans sa réflexion. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant son chapeau par terre, juste à côté du bureau de Side. Elle l'avait fait tomber dans la précipitation ! Si Side le voyait, et il y avait de grandes chances pour que cela arrive, elle serait immédiatement repérée !

Cependant, la jument rose foncée sembla complètement aveugle et retourna à son bureau sans avoir l'air de remarquer le chapeau. Elle continua d'écrire son message durant de longues secondes, puis roula le parchemin avant d'ouvrir le second tiroir, sortant le bocal. Elle dévissa le couvercle et jeta le parchemin qui se consuma dans les flammes, avant de refermer le bocal et de le poser sur le bureau.

Elle partit chercher un sac dans un coin de la pièce et commença à le remplir avec divers objets, y compris le bocal, et le mit sur son dos. Puis elle s'arrêta et tourna son regard vers le chapeau, semblant enfin le remarquer.

Archer retint son souffle lorsque Side souleva le couvre-chef d'un sabot. En cas d'affrontement, avec ses côtes cassées, Archer n'avait aucune chance, même avec un effet de surprise. Mieux valait rester cacher et espérer que Side cherche la cause de la présence du chapeau en dehors de la pièce.

La jument à la crinière noire regarda la pièce de tissu d'un air neutre, avant de le jeter en l'air, comme si elle ne s'en souciait pas, et de sortir de la pièce en refermant la porte.

Archer n'en crut pas ses yeux. Elle attendit un moment, redoutant un quelconque piège, mais les bruits de sabots de Side s'étaient éloignés et ne revenaient pas.

Avec prudence, elle sortit de sa cachette et ramassa son couvre-chef, qu'elle remit à sa place attitrée.

Flash lumineux. Archer fut totalement aveuglée et se sentit bizarre. L'instant d'après, elle était dans une grande pièce, entourée de soldats de l'Empire Solaire, armes dégainées avant même qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait.

Dans l'ouest du pays, qui semblait en proie à d'immenses orages depuis la veille, dans une grande forteresse désormais vide de sens car ce qu'elle était censé protéger n'était plus.

"D'après les rapports, la moitié des anciens soldats se sont joins à nous," énonça Debt en regardant un papier.

Moon était dans la partie dissimulée, qui était maintenant ouverte en permanence, de son bureau. Triant ce qui pouvait s'avérer être utile, fouinant dans des livres, glanant la moindre informations, le prisme en étoile et le livre de la princesse Twilight posés en évidence sur la table.

"C'est un bon début," répondit distraitement Moon.

"Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?" demanda le pégase rouge qui était dans la partie principale du bureau, face à une énorme pile de papier.

"Un endroit où Luna pourrait être cachée. Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose dans un livre. Il faudrait aussi vérifier le Tartarus."

"Il n'est pas censé avoir été détruit il y a quelques siècles, avant la guerre ?"

"Censé, et un endroit dont on dit qu'il est détruit resterait le meilleur endroit si quelqu'un voulait cacher quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Il faudra que j'envoie un poney vérifier, même si je n'y crois guère. Mais je peux pas me permettre de laisser des..."

Moon fut brutalement coupé dans sa phrase par une quinte de toux qui le saisit sans prévenir. Il se tapa légèrement le torse pour se remettre d'aplomb, et un petit raclement de gorge se fit entendre à l'entrée de la pièce.

Guardian se trouvait dans l'ouverture de la porte. Immédiatement, Debt lui rappela fermement :

"Tu es assignée à la garde du changelin ! On ne peut pas le laisser s'échapper ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !?"

"J'ai confié la garde à Equal," répondit froidement Guardian en jetant un regard noir à Debt. "Je suis venu pour... des explications."

Debt pencha la tête et s'apprêta à lui poser une question, mais Moon le devança en disant, sans pour autant regarder la jument :

"Viens, demande ce que tu veux. En fait, c'est bien que tu sois là."

La jument passa devant Debt sans autre regard et rejoignit Moon. Une fois juste derrière lui, toujours dans ses livres, il lui dit en tendant le sabot vers le prisme :

"Touche-le je te prie Guardian. Ne pose pas de questions, par pitié."

La licorne blanche ne discuta pas et apposa son sabot sur l'étrange étoile translucide. Cette dernière fut parcourue d'un reflet violet. Moon leva le museau de son livre le temps de voir la couleur, avant de replonger dedans, murmurant un "parfait...".

"J'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez de quoi il retourne," demanda humblement Guardian. "Je veux au moins savoir pourquoi je me bat."

"Il y a cinq siècles, ou plus mais j'en doute, deux changelins, des créatures qui peuvent voler l'apparence des autres, prirent celles des princesses et leur place," expliqua Moon d'une voix toujours aussi distraite. "Nous allons démasquer cette fausse Celestia et rétablir un semblant d'ordre à Equestria. Ça te va ?"

"Comment pouvez-vous être là ?" enchaîna Guardian. "J'ai récupéré votre tête, j'ai moi-même fait les tests. J'ai tenue votre tête dans mes sabots."

Sa dernière phrase était étonnamment oscillante. Moon leva les yeux de son livre pour constater que les yeux de Guardian était embués.

"Je vous ai cru disparu..." chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas que Debt entende, la gorge serrée.

 _J'avais presque oublié... À quel point j'avais inculqué l'idée de loyauté à certains généraux. Dommage qu'Equal n'en fasse pas parti, si c'était le cas, il aurait protesté quand Luna a ordonné qu'on ne m'envoie aucun renfort..._

"C'était aussi un changelin," répondit Moon en désignant un coin de la pièce dans lequel reposait la tête d'une créature noire. "Tu ne connais pas les sorts pour démasquer les changelins, et c'est bien normal. Ces deux là ont tout fait pour que ce soit oublié."

 _C'est aussi ça qui m'a permis de vérifier ma théorie avant de m'en prendre à cette fausse Luna, et confirmer que le Prisme Étincelant fonctionnait bien... Même si ça veut dire que l'Empire a des changelins qu'il peut sacrifier pour semer le doute. Mais il vaut mieux me taire là dessus et laisser croire qu'il n'y a que deux changelins à Equestria, inutile de créer un mouvement de suspicion._

Le tonnerre gronda au dehors, et une nouvelle quinte de toux prit Moon, mais elle se dissipa rapidement.

"Doit-on interroger la créature ?"

"Elle ne dira rien, ou alors elle mentira. On peut se débrouiller."

"Et pour votre proposition d'alliance avec la résistance ?" fit Guardian.

"Il suffit d'attendre que les espions qui étaient présents lors de mon discours transmettent l'info. Equestria doit être en effervescence. Je me demande comment Celestia va s'en sortir, ses sujets vont douter d'elle."

 _Même si je sais qu'elle manipule bien ses pions... Mais Sun ne doit pas être aussi stupide que ça._

Doucement, sur une grande carte, des petites statuettes en bois avançaient doucement, avec une certaine hésitation, reculant parfois pour revenir à leurs positions d'origine.

Screwball, assise directement au milieu de la carte, sur l'emplacement de feu Canterlot, se grattait nerveusement le menton et jetant des regards frénétiques de tous les côtés. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Son intuition la lâchait et elle n'arrivait plus à prédire aussi bien les mouvements à venir.

"Est-ce que l'alliance va vraiment avoir lieu... ?"

Les figurines de la résistance et de l'ex Nouvelle République se rassemblèrent doucement.

"Celestia va-t-elle tomber aussi facilement, le Brut va l'abattre ?"

À l'est, la grande pièce représentant la fausse alicorne blanche fut renversée par celle de Sun. La pouliche réfléchit.

"C'est le plus logique... Et pourtant..."

La figurine de Celestia se releva, et celle de Sun s'écarta, se dirigeant vers l'ouest, vers la désormais armée de Moon, suivie par des soldats de l'Empire.

"Les choses vont sans doutes se passer comme ça... Mais plusieurs éléments m'échappent."

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira lentement, se disant à elle-même, à voix basse :

"Calme-toi Screwball. Tu touches au but. Alors laisse ton instinct te guider."

Son instinct... À l'heure actuelle, il n'était pas trop concentré sur la carte. Quelque chose lui disait de lever les yeux, ce qu'elle fit.

En face d'elle, une grande pièce, tordue, à la forme étrange. La pouliche tendit le sabot pour l'attraper et la porta doucement sous ses yeux, penchant la tête en avant, la regardant avec tristesse. D'un doux sabot elle caressa la figurine avec tendresse.

"Bientôt..."

"Bientôt en effet !" répondit une voix brisée derrière-elle.

Les oreilles de la pouliche se redressèrent en un éclair, relevant la tête, surprise au possible. Elle se jeta sur le côté.

La table fut brutalement brisée en deux par un coup de masse porté à la verticale, les figurines volèrent dans tous les coins. Screwball roula dans sa tente avant de se relever et de regarder l'agresseur dans les yeux.

Le général War avait les yeux rougis par les larmes, la respiration saccadée et l'arme en bouche, revêtis de son armure. Il lança un regard plein de haine à Screwball, mais aussi... de regret.

"War ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous !?" hurla la pouliche, énervée et étonnée.

Le robuste poney blanc se remit en position d'attaque et bondit sur la pouliche pour lui asséner un nouveau coup. Coup qu'elle esquiva sans le moindre mal, saisissant d'un sabot la tête du général et l'enfonçant violemment dans le sol, lui faisant lâcher son arme.

Il mit un certain temps à en extraire sa tête, et Storm arriva à toute vitesse dans la tente, ayant entendu le cri de Screwball. War voulut reprendre son arme, mais la pouliche l'envoya rouler plus loin d'un geste et asséna un puissant coup sur la colonne du poney qui s'effondra sous le choc dans un grognement de douleur.

Elle se plaça juste devant la tête du général qui n'osait pas lever les yeux.

"Va-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe !?" demanda-t-elle comme si elle ne faisait que réprimer un enfant qui n'a pas été sage.

War fondit en larmes, enfouit sa tête sous ses sabots, se lamentant :

"Je savais que je n'y arriverais pas... Je ne voulais pas faire ça..."

Storm voulut immobiliser War par précaution, mais Screwball l'en dissuada d'un geste vague, concentrée sur le général pleurant.

"Tu pensais pouvoir me tuer ? Pourquoi aurais-tu fait ça War ?"

Elle ne comprenait pas. War était un de ses généraux les plus fidèles avec Eyeone et Storm, c'était d'ailleurs le vieux borgne qui avait recommandé War comme général. Qu'il la trahisse ainsi révélait que quelque chose se tramait dans son dos. Ses larmes témoignaient du mal qu'il éprouvait à devoir l'attaquer. Ce devait être la première fois que Screwball le voyait pleurer. À vrai dire, elle ne pensait pas qu'il en était capable.

"Parce que je n'ai pas le choix !" cria-t-il dans ses pleurs. "C'est vous ou mon frère ! Maintenant... Tout est fichu... Il va mourir... Et moi aussi."

Il se releva, tremblant sur ses quatre pattes, et regarda la pouliche dans les yeux, toujours larmoyant.

"Allez-y, je connais le sort réservé aux traîtres..."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de frère ?" demanda la pouliche. "Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?"

Elle se souvenait en effet avoir entendu parler de frère de War. C'était Eyeone qui l'avait mentionné. D'après ses souvenirs, c'était même pour ça que le vieux connaissait War, c'était le frère du meilleur ami de sa nièce.

"L'Empire le retient... Ils m'ont ordonnés de vous abattre, ou ce sera lui qui sera tué..."

"War, rassures-moi," fit Screwball en haussant un sourcil surpris. "Tu te doutes bien qu'il est déjà mort, non ? Ça fait combien de temps qu'ils le retiennent ?"

"Quinze ans..." répondit-il en baissant la tête.

La pouliche n'en fut que plus étonnée.

"Il est mort depuis belle lurette al-"

"J'ai demandé une confirmation," interrompit War, baissant toujours le regard. "Une lettre, avec des histoires que lui seul pouvait savoir. Il est encore en vie."

L'étonnement de Screwball se transforma en un froncement de sourcils. Elle se retourna et fit quelques pas dans sa tente, réfléchissant.

"Ça, c'est inédit..." se fit-elle à voix basse.

"Majesté," se permit Storm. "Que fait-on de War ?"

"Hm," fit-elle distraitement. "Enfermez-le, je verrais plus tard."

Le général blanc écarquilla les yeux en levant son regard vers la pouliche. Elle le laissait en vie ? Le sabot ferme et visiblement mécontent de Storm se posa sur son épaule, et le pégase à la crinière de feu lui fit :

"Aller, suis-moi sans faire d'histoires."

War obtempéra. C'était trop tard pour tenter quelque chose pour son frère de toutes façons. Les deux généraux sortirent de la tente, laissant seule la pouliche à ses réflexions.

Pourquoi garder un prisonnier en vie si longtemps ? Sun ne faisait jamais d'actions inutiles, quelque chose de gros se cachait derrière cette étrangeté à première vue insignifiante.

Avait-il déjà eu l'intention de l'utiliser pour manipuler War ? Non... Personne n'aurait pu prédire que ce poney allait acquérir une place aussi importante au sein de l'Armée de Discord... À moins d'avoir été son instructeur ! Bien sûr ! Sun l'avait dit lui-même, un "ancien élève trop turbulent". C'était ça, War avait été l'élève de Sun, et s'était enfuis, probablement après avoir entendu parler de la capture de son frère. Ou alors justement, cela avait, à l'origine, pour but de servir de moyen de pression pour le forcer à revenir. Mais quand il avait vu qu'il était dans l'armée de Screwball, Sun avait sans doute décidé de laisser War là-bas pour pouvoir l'utiliser le moment venu.

C'était donc ça. Un pion posé par Sun, ou Celestia.

Une seconde. Cela ne collait pas. War n'était dans l'armée que depuis dix ans, pas quinze ! Alors la raison était autre part... Pourquoi capturer ce poney alors ? Qu'avait-il de spécial ? Eyeone n'en avait jamais parlé que comme le meilleur ami de sa nièce...

Screwball se frappa le front de stupeur, étonnée de sa propre bêtise. Sa nièce ! Bien évidemment ! Elle était connue et...

La pouliche reposa son sabot au sol. Non, décidément, ça ne collait pas. La nièce d'Eyeone était entrée dans l'Empire Solaire il y avait dix ans, et elle l'avait trahie en assassinant le général Key huit ans plus tard. Donc son meilleur ami n'était pas un moyen de pression qu'avait utilisé l'Empire pour qu'elle obéisse. En réalité, elle devait sans doute ignorer qu'il était encore en vie, pour commettre un acte aussi imprudent que celui de tuer un général.

Donc le fait qu'il soit vivant avait été caché. Mais pourquoi ?

Screwball porta son propre sabot à sa bouche et le mordit à en saigner, ses yeux se fermèrent doucement et la douleur, combinée au goût métallique et épicé si particulier de son sang dans sa bouche, relâcha l'excitation qui commençait à s'accumuler en elle face à un problème assez corsé pour lui donner du fil à retordre.

Sun avait préparé quelque chose, et elle trépignait beaucoup trop à l'idée de découvrir quoi.

Elle relâcha son sabot et tapota le sol. Les pièces dispersées dans la tente vibrèrent et commencèrent à se rassembler au sol. Les restes de la table brisée en deux s'écartèrent et la carte s'étendit sur le sol, les pièces se remettant en place.

"Voyons ce que je peux faire avec cette nouvelle donnée," sourit Screwball en s'étirant un peu.


	32. Chapitre 32 - Rien ne s'est passé selon

Chapitre 32 - Rien ne s'est passé selon le Plan

"Il a compris tu pense ?"

"Aucune idée. Mais je vais l'aider."

* * *

Entourée, aucune issue, les soldats étaient tous prêts à l'égorger au moindre geste, elle n'avait pas son arc et quelques côtes cassées. Probablement la pire situation qu'elle avait connue dans sa vie de combattante.

Alors qu'Archer désespérément à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer et un moyen de s'en sortir vivant, un clappement de sabots se fit entendre.

"Magnifique !"

La blonde désarmée tourna son regard vers l'individu. Elle le reconnaissait. Oh que oui elle savait qui il était. Un grand pégase blanc à la crinière aussi jaune que le soleil au zénith, se fraya un chemin parmi les soldats qui s'écartèrent sur son passage et s'arrêta devant la ponette qui montrait les dents.

"Cet air d'incompréhension totale sur ton visage est juste sublime," fit-il en lui relevant la tête d'un sabot.

Elle ne fuyait pas son regard, elle le fixait avec toute la rage dont elle était capable.

"Allons, un esprit aussi vif que le tient doit avoir commencé à comprendre," ajouta Sun en souriant.

"Le message de Side," grommela Archer dans ses pensées, désormais en colère contre elle-même d'avoir été si lente à la détente. "Le code de l'Empire Solaire... J'ai été tellement habituée à le décoder en lisant que je ne me suis même pas rendue compte que Side cryptait son message ! Elle a remarquée ma présence dès le début et à fait comme si de rien n'était pour me prendre au dépourvu, et elle a tranquillement prévenu l'Empire que je l'avais démasquée avec son message... "

"Alors Side est de ton côté ?" pesta Archer à voix haute. "J'avais raison de me méfier d'elle depuis le début..."

"Pas tout à fait," répondit Sun en riant étrangement. "Mais tu vas avoir tout le temps de le comprendre. Aller, en cellule !"

Les soldats emmenèrent la ponette à travers les couloirs de la forteresse principale de l'Empire Solaire. Solar Roc comme elle s'appelait, située légèrement au nord de Baltimare. Archer reconnaissait l'architecture pour y être allé... Bien plus souvent qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu en réalité.

Elle fut jetée sans ménagement dans un donjon obscure et humide, entre deux cellules, et les soldats s'en allèrent en fermant la pièce, ce qui ne fit que baisser un peu plus la déjà faible lumière présente et imposer le silence le plus total.

Archer s'en voulait de sa propre idiotie, mais cherchait toujours aussi à comprendre certains points. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée ici ?

Une silhouette dans la cellule à droite bougea. Sombre, rose, grande, fine. Elle se leva en murmurant d'une voix faible, une voix qu'Archer ne connaissait que trop bien.

"Archer... ? Pitié non... Ils ne t'ont pas eu aussi... ?"

Deux jours plus tard, dans une immense forteresse au murs sombres sous une pluie battante qui n'en cessait pas malgré les efforts des pégases.

"Général," fit Guadrian en entrant dans le bureau de Moon.

"Oui ?" répondit Debt à sa place, car son mentor était toujours dans ses recherches.

"Quelqu'un est venu pour négocier au nom de la résistance," annonça la licorne blanche.

"Enfin !" fit Debt alors que Moon se retournait pour regarder qui allait passer la porte.

Guadrian s'écarta et Side entra dans la pièce en souriant. Le pégase rouge fronça les sourcils, mais Moon se contenta de repartir dans ses recherches, comme si rien de surprenant ne venait d'arriver.

Side s'avança jusqu'à lui et se plaça à sa droite en le regardant.

"Je te laisse t'occuper de l'accord pour fusionner avec la résistance," se contenta de dire Moon. "Fait juste en sorte qu'il soit clair que nous sommes tous alliés désormais."

"Spike refuse l'accord."

Moon tourna la tête vers elle, un étonnement mécontent sur le visage.

"J'ai tenté ce que je pouvais, mais il refuse d'entendre raison. Il ne vous fais pas confiance."

"Est-ce que j'ai ma place ici... ?"

La licorne bleue au chapeau fantaisiste marchait lentement dans les petites allées de campement divers installés dans la grande salle du QG de la résistance. Réfléchissant à ces derniers jours. Il y avait une semaine, elle entendait parler d'une puissante amulette, les princesses étaient à leur place, et la paix régnait. Pourquoi ce changement devait-il être si brutal ? Trois mille ans... Trois millénaires passés en une fraction de seconde. Une époque totalement différente.

Elle ne se sentait pas chez elle, et pour cause, ce n'était plus l'Equestria qu'elle avait connu. De magicienne itinérante, elle était passée à résistante engagée dans un guerre qui embrasait le pays depuis des années.

Oui, elle essayait de s'adapter, de faire de son mieux. Elle avait participé à la libération de poneys, et elle avait même reçu des remerciements de la part de certains. Mais pourtant, tout ceci n'était pas fait pour elle. Elle ne comprenait rien à toutes ces histoires de batailles, de camp de Celestia et Luna, Discord, Empire, République, Changelins... C'était trop en si peu de temps.

Si seulement elle avait pu retourner dans le temps, ne pas chercher cette fichue amulette, et revenir à sa petite vie, avoir un lendemain constitué d'une nouvelle bourgade à épater avec ses petits tours de magie.

Qui la connaissait ici ? Qui savait encore son dénominatif de Grande et Puissante ?

Un objet vint flotter devant ses yeux, la faisant quitter ses pensées.

"Qu'est-ce que... ?"

C'était une peluche, lévitant par magie au vue du halo qui l'entourait.

"Pourquoi tu as l'air toute triste ?" sembla dire la peluche, bien que la petite voix venait d'ailleurs.

"Triste ?" fit soudainement Trixie de son ton habituel. "Pfeu, la Grande et Puissante Trixie n'est jamais triste !"

"C'est toi la Grande et Puissante Trixie ?" fit curieusement le bout de tissu flottant.

"Bien évidemment, la plus grande magicienne de tout Equestria !"

La peluche s'éloigna sur le côté et la licorne la suivit du regard. Le bout de tissu vint se placer près d'une petite pouliche qui regardait Trixie avec de grands yeux ébahis.

"Vous êtes vraiment une grande magicienne ?" demanda la petite avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

"Bien sûr," sourit Trixie en mettant un sabot sur torse et relevant la tête. "N'y a-t-il pas le mode "grande" dans Grande et Puissante Trixie ?"

La pouliche eut un petit rire innocent, disant :

"Vous êtes un peu bizarre."

Puis elle fit tourner sa peluche autour d'elle en ajoutant :

"Moi je ne sais faire que ça en magie, mais je m'entraîne tous les jours depuis que je suis ici !"

Trixie s'apprêta à répondre, mais Daring Do, qui survolait la foule, arriva en disant :

"Ah ! Te voila, je me demandais où tu étais !"

"Ah vraiment ?" fit la licorne bleue, un brin étonnée que Daring Do, qui n'avait jamais particulièrement été agréable avec elle, la cherche.

"Ouais, on a besoin de toi. T'es bien magicienne non ? Alors suis-moi."

La pégase lui prit le sabot et l'entraîna sans vraiment lui demander son avis à travers le campement, laissant la petite licorne seule avec sa peluche, faisant un signe d'au revoir à Trixie.

"Pourquoi aurait-on besoin de moi ?" se demanda Trixie, se surprenant elle-même à penser cela. Elle se ressaisit en se secouant la tête. "Parce que je suis la Grande et Puissante Trixie bien sûr !"

Une nouvelle quinte de toux secoua Moon alors qu'ils discutaient de l'accord.

"C'est regrettable, mais la Nouvelle République a causé trop de dommages à la résistance pour que Spike oublie si vite," conclut Side.

"Si je puis me permettre," intervint alors Debt qui était resté silencieux jusqu'ici, aux côtés de Guardian.

"Oui Doub ?" fit Side. "Une idée ?"

"Tout juste ! Tu te souviens de la conversation que nous avions eu au QG de la résistance ?"

"Pas dans les détails, mais je me rappelle que nous avons eu une discussion sur je ne sais plus quel sujet, oui."

"Ça tombe bien, parce que je ne t'ai jamais adressé la parole !" déclara Debt avec un petit sourire.

Les quatre poneys présents s'immobilisèrent. Le temps sembla suspendu. Puis Side répondit sur un ton léger :

"C'est possible, je ne me souviens pas clairement de toutes les conversations que j'ai tenu avec les résistants. J'ai dû juste t'apercevoir un jour, et j'ai crû que je t'avais parlé."

"Intéressante théorie," continua Debt. "Sauf que j'ai toujours fait en sorte de me tenir loin de ta vue. La seule fois où nous nous sommes croisés, c'était pendant ton discours à la résistance, et j'étais de dos, face à Moon. Tu t'en souviens peut-être ?"

Side haussa les épaules.

"Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Peut-être que je t'ai confondu avec un autre. Les pégases rouges, ça manque pas."

"Sauf ceux qui s'appellent Debt Doubt," souligna Moon en fronçant les sourcils.

Side leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je connais son nom, et alors ?"

"Non justement. Tu as fait une faute. Tu as dis Doub, pas Doubt."

"Ma langue a fourchée," soupira Side exaspérée.

"Je dirais plutôt que tu m'as appelé ainsi parce que tu pensais que c'était mon nom," fit le pégase.

"Doub était le nom par lequel j'appelais Debt durant son apprentissage, puisque c'était un projet secret," continua Moon. "Y compris lorsque je lui envoyais des messages. Et je sais que certains ont été interceptés par l'Empire Solaire. Seul un de leur espion qui aurait lu mes messages pourrait faire une telle confusion dans le nom de Debt."

Les regards des trois poneys étaient centrés sur Side, qui semblait en avoir plus qu'assez.

"J'en ai marre qu'on doute de moi où que j'aille."

Moon se contenta simplement de pousser du sabot le prisme étoilé, le Prisme Étincelant comme il s'appelait, vers Side.

"Touche-le, et répond à mes questions," ordonna-t-il calmement.

"Qui est là !?"

Archer se tourna vers la silhouette dans la cellule voisine. Elle connaissait cette voix, mais c'était impossible. Pourtant, doucement, à travers les barreaux, elle l'aperçue, approchant, chétive, boitant, des cernes sous les yeux, le visage creusé, la crinière noire en désordre, et l'air complètement désespérée.

Side Place s'avança jusqu'aux barreaux qui les séparaient et s'assit devant.

"Toi !" fit Archer en bouillonnant de rage.

Side parut étonnée de sa réaction et ne comprit pas que quand la ponette galopa vers elle, ce fut pour lui décocher un coup de sabot en plein dans le museau à travers les barreaux.

Sous le choc, Side fut projetée sur le flanc. Elle se massa le visage avec une expression de totale surprise, regardant Archer.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prends Archer... ? C'est moi..."

"Je m'en doute bien que c'est toi !" hurla Archer. "Traîtresse ! Tu m'as vendue à l'Empire !"

"De quoi tu parles ?" demanda Side avec le même étonnement, toujours au sol.

"Oh tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !" fulmina la blonde. "Tu viens tout juste de le faire !"

"Archer," tenta de raisonner Side en se relevant. "Ça fait des jours que je suis prisonnière ici !"

"N'essaies pas de me mentir ! Tu ne m'auras plus !" fit fermement Archer en tapant du sabot sur le sol. "Qu'est-ce que c'est maintenant, un stratagème pour regagner ma confiance !? Pour se moquer de moi !?"

"C'est la vérité !" se défendit une Side au bord des larmes. "Depuis que Screwball m'a renvoyée de l'Armée !"

"C'est ça ! À d'autres ! Je t'ai vu ! Je t'ai parlé ! Arrête de te foutre de moi, ça a déjà suffit comme ça !"

"C'est impossible ! À moins que..."

Le visage de Side se figea dans une expression de terreur, comprenant.

"Ça y est, la mémoire te reviens !? Madame la jument qui a menti à tout le monde !?"

"Ce n'était pas moi ! Sun m'a remplacé !"

"Mais bien sûr ! Tu vas me dire qu'il a utilisé un changelin ?"

Le débat semblait sans issue, d'un côté Archer qui ne démordait pas de sa rage, et Side qui tentait désespérément de lui faire entendre raison.

"Archer, je t'en prie, écoute-moi !"

"T'as raison, vas-y," ironisa la ponette. "Dis ce que tu veux, de toutes façons je m'en fiche ! Voila ! J'ai été faite prisonnière, et d'ici demain je serais exécutée ! Fais-toi plaisir, je t'en prie !"

La ponette beige s'adossa brutalement contre le mur de sa cellule et croisa les sabots, tournant la tête à l'opposé Side. Cette dernière s'assit et demanda :

"Qu'est-ce que tu entends par "changelin" ?"

Archer eut un petit rire sarcastique.

"Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! On ne parle que de ça ! Une créature qui peut prendre l'apparence des autres et qui avait volé l'apparence de Luna depuis le début de la guerre !"

Side ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche.

"Ça a l'air de t'étonner," nota Archer en lui jetant un coup d'œil. "Je te rappelle que je vous l'avais déjà annoncé, à Spike et toi."

"Ce n'était pas moi," répéta Side, avant d'ajouter, voyant qu'Archer allait de nouveau s'énerver. "Écoute juste ce que j'ai à dire. J'ai toujours apprécié que tu te méfies de moi, mais pour une fois, fais-moi confiance."

Une oreille de la ponette frémit. Elle grommela, tournant toujours la tête :

"Je t'écoute, sors-là moi ton explication abracadabrantesque."

Side soupira avant de commencer :

"Tu dois être au courant que Screwball m'a percée à jour. Si cette fausse Side dont tu parles m'a vraiment remplacé, elle a dû dire ça, sinon les rapports d'espions n'auraient pas été cohérents."

"Viens-en au fait."

"À ce moment, après... la mort de mon frère, quelque chose est arrivé."

Elle revoyait cette journée, la mort de son frère, la manipulation qu'elle avait subit de Screwball, et puis ce moment, où Sun était arrivé dans son dos en disant :

"Alors maintenant, tu laisses des espions te suivre aussi facilement ? Tu as bien régressé, et dire que je plaçais tant d'espoir en toi, ma petite Side adorée."

Puis ses sabots blancs l'enlacer, avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

"Il va être temps de rentrer à la maison. Ce n'est pas bien de nous avoir abandonné, de t'être abandonné. Tu t'es enfuit en te laissant derrière, ce n'était pas très gentil envers toi, tu ne trouves pas ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par là ?" intervint brusquement Archer qui venait de tourner la tête vers Side, fronçant les sourcils.

Side approcha son sabot du Prisme Étincelant sous le regard de tous. Elle le toucha et un petit reflet rouge passa sur l'étoile.

"Et maintenant ?" demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

"Es-tu Side Place ?" fit calmement Moon.

"Oui."

Rien ne se passa.

"Est-ce que tu veux rétablir la paix à Equestria ?"

"Oui."

Le prisme grésilla légèrement. Moon leva le regard vers elle.

"Oui, je veux rétablir la paix à Equestria," répéta Side.

Le prisme redevint translucide.

 _Un arc magique est censé se former en cas de mensonge... Elle ne ment pas._

"Veux-tu détruire l'Empire Solaire ?" continua Moon.

"Oui," répondit inlassablement Side.

Toujours rien.

"Est-ce que ta langue a vraiment fourchée lorsque tu as fait une faute en prononçant le nom de Debt ?"

"J'ai été espionne chez l'Empire Solaire. C'est là que je suis tombé sur un rapport avec ce nom écrit, je m'en souviens maintenant."

"Est-ce que tu es toujours espionne chez l'Empire Solaire ?"

"Non. Je suis pour la libération d'Equestria."

Rien ne se passait sur le prisme.

 _Elle dit la vérité alors..._

"Il voulait dire qu'il existe deux moi."

"Comment-ça ?" fit Archer sans comprendre. "Tu as une sœur jumelle ?"

Side dénia de la tête.

"C'est plus que ma jumelle. C'est moi."

"Je ne comprends pas."

Side leva ses yeux tristes vers Archer.

"C'est moi... C'est mon double, elle est Side Place autant que je le suis. C'est moi... qui suis en train de trahir la résistance en ce moment..."

Side enfouit la tête dans ses sabots en se rendant compte de ce qui était en train de produire en cet instant.

"Précise ce que tu veux dire un peu ! Comment il peut y avoir deux toi !?"

"Tu connais... La fable du bassin miroir ?" fit-elle en reniflant lourdement, la respiration saccadée.

"Oui, mais ce n'est qu'une fable comme tu dis," objecta Archer.

Side fit une fois de plus "non" de la tête.

"J'ai trouvé ce bassin... Quand j'étais une toute petite pouliche. Je connaissais la formule aussi. _Puis, elle scruta son reflet, pensa fort à celle de l'autre côté, et jura de ne point s'effrayer, à l'idée de se voir dédoublée._ J'avais toujours rêvé d'une sœur jumelle, alors je n'ai pas réfléchis sur l'instant et je l'ai fait. On se ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Même nos pensées étaient les mêmes au début. J'étais elle, elle était moi."

Side soupira.

"Puis la grotte s'est effondrée. Et peu après, nous avons toutes deux été capturées par l'Empire. Sun a voulu nous former à la guerre pour profiter de notre ressemblance. On a tenté de s'échapper, et j'ai pu m'en sortir, mais pas elle. J'ai crû qu'elle était morte, c'est pour ça que je n'en ai jamais parlé."

La jument conclut son récit en baissant la tête et les oreilles.

"C'est de ma faute..." fit-elle. "Je voulais juste aider Equestria et la résistance, et part ma faute, l'Empire Solaire profite de la situation..."

Archer s'était remise debout et rapprochée de Side. Elle la regardait, encore méfiante, mais bien moins qu'avant.

"Comment puis-je te croire ?" demanda la blonde.

"Tu ne peux pas..." murmura Side. "Et tu n'en as jamais été capable... Je n'ai rien pour prouver ce que je dis, tant qu'on ne sera pas en face de mon double..."

C'était bien là l'attitude de la Side qu'elle connaissait. Complètement différente de celle qui traînait dans la résistance depuis quelques jours.

"J'aurais dû comprendre dès que Fortuitous a été tué..." maugréa Archer contre elle-même.

"Et toi ? Comment ils t'ont eu ? J'ai crû comprendre que mon double en était responsable."

Archer lui raconta toute l'histoire, Side fut attentive, et une fois à la fin, elle dit en tendant le sabot à travers les barreaux :

"Donne-moi ton chapeau."

Archer ôta son couvre-chef et lui donna. Side regarda à l'intérieur, puis à l'extérieur et en enleva une petite brindille bleue.

"Un localisateur magique," montra la jument. "Mon double a dû le coller dessus en ramassant ton chapeau, elle savait que tu allais le ramasser. Une fois les instructions transmises par le message, les licornes de l'Empire n'ont plus eu qu'à attendre que tu le mettes pour t'amener ici."

La blonde tiqua. Elle s'était faite berner comme une gamine. Side lui rendit son chapeau, qu'elle s'empressa de remettre.

"Pourquoi l'Empire nous garde en vie ?" demanda Archer. "On représente un danger pour leur plan si on parvient à s'échapper."

"On en s'échappe pas d'une prison de l'Empire, Sun est bien trop... J'allais dire malin, mais je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment le terme. En tout cas, il ne nous laissera pas sortir."

"Alors pourquoi on est là ? C'est quoi l'intérêt ? Tenter de nous utiliser ? Il est pas assez stupide pour croire ça quand même !"

"Pour moi c'est clair," fit Side en baissant la tête. "Il veut juste jouer avec moi. Me faire regretter de m'être enfuie. Mais toi, je ne sais pas. Tu as assassiné Key, jamais il ne laisserait le meurtrier d'un général s'en sortir."

Archer chercha quelle était la raison de sa présence ici.

"Pourquoi tu as tué Key au juste ?" demanda Side, pensant avoir trouvée la réponse. "Tu étais commandante, quel intérêt de le tuer ?"

Archer s'assit face à Side derrière ses barreaux et enleva son chapeau d'un sabot.

"À cause de ça," répondit-elle en désignant le couvre-chef. "Cette chose que presque tout le monde qualifie de ridicule. Moi-même, je le trouve assez grotesque en fait..."

La rose foncée fronça les sourcils, l'interrogeant du regard, ne comprenant pas. Archer soupira. Il fallait qu'elle raconte cette histoire pour une fois. Pour la première fois.

"C'est un cadeau que mon oncle m'a fait quand j'étais encore jeune, vers mes onze ans. À l'époque, il ne m'allait pas du tout, ma tête était encore trop petite, du coup il tombait sans arrêt devant mes yeux, ce qui ajoutait au ridicule. Durant presque une semaine, je fus la risée de mon village. J'étais timide en ce temps là, et les moqueries m'affectaient beaucoup."

"Crois-le ou non, mais c'était bien le cas," ajouta-t-elle en voyant le petit sourire incrédule de Side. "Une petite Archer bien différente de maintenant..."

Elle regarda son couvre-chef et le posa à côté d'elle, avant de continuer, le regard dans le vague.

"J'ai fini par le jeter par terre, rouge de honte, avec la ferme intention de le rendre à mon oncle. Mais..."

Sa gorge se noua alors qu'un petit sourire heureux se dessinait sur son visage.

"Un jeune licorne l'a ramassé. Heavy Use qu'il s'appelait. Il m'a dit : _Moi je trouve qu'il te va bien ce chapeau, tu devrais le garder._ Le tout avec un grand sourire un peu niait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à partir de cet instant, je n'ai plus eu envie de quitter ce chapeau. Quelqu'un l'acceptait, et je pense que c'était tout ce qu'il me fallait."

Side eut un sourire gentil, comprenant ce qu'Archer ne semblait pas comprendre, ou vouloir reconnaître. Pourtant ce petit rougissement, visible même dans l'obscurité, au moment où elle avait évoqué son nom, ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

"Continue," incita-t-elle calmement, voyant que la ponette s'était perdue dans ses pensées.

"J'ai un peu traîné avec lui," reprit Archer en se secouant un peu la tête pour revenir à l'instant présent. "Je le connaissais déjà bien avant, mais je me suis vraiment rapproché de lui à partir de ce moment. Un vrai ami... C'était le seul de mon âge avec qui je causais dans mon petit village."

"Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?"

Le petit regard nostalgique d'Archer se transforma en une grimace triste.

"Je ne t'apprend rien en disant que la guerre n'était jamais loin. Nous nous pensions en sécurité dans notre petit coin reculé, loin derrière les premières lignes de l'Empire. Mais, un jour, j'ai été rendre visite à mon oncle qui habitait à une demi-journée de marche au nord. J'ai passé la nuit chez lui, ce cher vieux Eyeone... Et je suis rentré le lendemain. Mais tout ce que j'ai trouvé, ce sont des cendres encore fumantes et les corps calcinés des habitants..."

Side perdit son sourire, une expression de compati sur son visage.

"J'ai appris d'une bourgade voisine qu'il n'y avait eu aucun survivant. L'Empire avait fait le coup, pour une raison qui m'échappe encore. Ils avaient encerclés le village et tout brûlé. C'était Key, lieutenant à l'époque, qui avait mené le massacre. Ce qui lui a d'ailleurs valu de passer commandant."

Le sabot d'Archer se crispa inconsciemment sur le sol alors qu'elle serrait les dents, les yeux emplis de rage.

"Je n'ai même pas pu savoir quels corps étaient ceux de mes parents... Mettre un nom sur les tombes... Savoir lequel était Heavy..."

Side ferma les yeux, comprenant et partageant la colère d'Archer.

"Une vengeance..." murmura-t-elle. "Voila donc la raison pour laquelle la mystérieuse ponette au chapeau pourtant si prometteuse a trahit l'Empire..."

"Je n'ai jamais eu d'autre but que de tuer Key pour ce qu'il avait fait, à défaut de pouvoir traquer un à un tous les responsables. Je n'avais aucun plan, alors je me suis engagé dans l'Empire en attendant l'occasion. Huit ans..."

Huit années au service des responsables de ses malheurs. Side se rendait compte que la détermination d'Archer avait été d'une force incomparable pour qu'elle tienne aussi longtemps sans craquer.

Mais quelque chose la chiffonnait. Le mode opératoire pouvait ressembler à la manière dont elle-même et son double avaient été enlevées. Elle connaissait Sun, il avait tendance à se répéter, et surtout à ne rien faire sans raison. Raser un village pour le plaisir ne lui ressemblait pas. Était-il possible que... ?

Comme pour répondre à Side, une voix s'éleva dans la cellule de l'autre côté.

"Tu le portes toujours..."

Archer s'immobilisa. Ce timbre de voix. La sonorité avait changée, bien plus grave maintenant, très faible aussi, comme à l'agonie. Mais indubitablement, cette sonorité lui était familière. Vieille. Très vieille.

Elle se tourna lentement vers la cellule derrière-elle. Dans l'ombre, adossé au mur, une grande silhouette de licorne.

"C'est impossible..." murmura-t-elle, incrédule, en s'approchant de la séparation.

"Il te va toujours aussi bien," parvint à dire la licorne mâle. "Je suis content que tu l'ais gardé tout ce temps..."

Il tourna la tête dans la faible lumière présente, laissant apparaître son visage émacié. Archer retint son souffle alors que des larmes se mirent immédiatement à perler de ses yeux.

"Comment peux-tu être en vie... ?" demanda-t-elle de sa voix brisée par l'émotion.

"Tu as bien grandi..." répondit la licorne avec un sourire difficile. "Au moins maintenant, il ne te tombe plus sur le visage... Ça fait combien de temps... ?"

"Quinze ans..." murmura Archer dont les larmes coulaient le longs de ses joues.

Et il était là. Heavy Use, devant elle, après tout ce temps. Horriblement faible et presque méconnaissable, mais là. Ce qu'elle avait crû perdu à jamais, ce pourquoi elle s'était battue, accrochée à la vie. Désormais sous ses yeux, avec un mince sourire.

D'ordinaire, Archer ne pleurait pas. Elle pouvait laisser la colère prendre le dessus, mais jamais sa tristesse ou sa joie. Et pourtant elle cédait actuellement. Ou plutôt, elle n'avait même pas tenté de résister. Pourquoi aurait-elle cachée ses larmes alors qu'une telle joie la submergeait ? Un soulagement de quinze ans, un poids, un regret, une peine, une blessure, une perte, tant de choses qui s'enlevaient subitement de sa conscience.

Peu importait pourquoi il était là, il était vivant, et c'était tout ce qui importait pour elle en cet instant. Si il n'y avait pas eu ces maudits barreaux, elle se serait précipitée pour le serrer de toutes ses forces dans ses pattes.

Side n'était pas du même avis. Elle fixait d'un air sombre la licorne. La coïncidence était trop grosse pour rester crédible.

"Sun... Qu'est-ce que tu as encore prévu... ?" pensa-t-elle.

Il y avait chose à laquelle la princesse Twilight Sparkle n'avait légitimement pas pensé au moment de la conception de son Prisme Étincelant, qu'elle voulait nommer à la base Canalisateur Magique à Haute Fréquence Harmonique et à Vérité Amplifiée mais dont elle décida de changer le nom sous le conseil de ses amis. Cette chose en question était la possibilité d'un dédoublement parfait d'une personne. Le bassin miroir était censé resté scellé, et elle ne se doutait pas que le niveau de dédoublement était aussi précis.

Même nom, même identité magique, même origine. Le prisme n'était pas conçu pour gérer un poney, ou dans ce cas une jument, qui se trouvait exactement à deux endroits en même temps, avec deux différentes façons de penser.

La deuxième Side avait tenté d'utiliser cela, par ce que c'était sa seule option pour ne pas finir démasquée, et son pari avait été couronné de succès. Elle avait dit ce que la vraie Side pensait, et le prisme avait considéré cela comme une réponse exacte, et non un mensonge.

Cette parfaite ressemblance sur presque tous les plans, puisqu'elles différaient sur leur manière de penser, était également la raison pour laquelle Screwball n'avait pu prédire les mouvements de Side au moment où les deux avaient été échangées.

Alors, dans le bureau de Moon, le mensonge avait duper l'objet en lequel la princesse de l'amitié avait le plus confiance, après ses livres. Tous n'avaient d'autres choix que de la croire.

"Bien alors... Tu peux retourner dans la résistance."

"De toutes façons," rassura Side. "Notre accord est toujours valable, les résistants sont à vous. La seule différence est qu'ils ne le savent pas."

"Mh..." fit Moon pensif. "Reconduit-là, Guardian."

La licorne blanche inclina légèrement la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris l'ordre et attendit que Side vienne à son côté pour qu'elles sortent toutes deux.

Debt ferma la porte en murmurant un "Bon débarras". Moon réfléchissait toujours, et une quinte de toux, plus violente que les autres, le saisit une fois de plus.

Il se couvrit la bouche pour ne pas se faire envoler tous ses papiers, et il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il regarda son sabot. Une tâche de sang était visible dessus.


	33. Chapitre 33 - La Stratégie d'un Imbécile

Chapitre 33 - La Stratégie d'un Imbécile

"Comment ?"

"Son esprit, je sens que je peux essayer de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé !"

* * *

Side serra les dents. Elle venait de comprendre, alors qu'Archer et Heavy discutaient avec émotion, le plan de Sun. Alors c'était comme ça qu'il voulait faire ? Ce coup ci était de trop pour Side, elle ne pouvait plus en tolérer davantage.

"Très bien... Je vais nous faire évader alors."

Les deux autres arrêtèrent leur discussion, tournant leur regard vers la jument rose foncée.

"Pardon ?" demanda Archer. "Je croyais qu'on ne s'échappait pas d'une prison de l'Empire ?"

"Sun m'a formé à l'infiltration et à l'évasion, il va voir que j'ai appris bien mieux qu'il ne le voulait."

"Comment tu comptes faire ça ?" s'intéressa la blonde.

"Je vais demander à le voir pour commencer. Ensuite, j'aurais besoin d'une chose."

"Laquelle ?" fit Heavy de sa voix faible.

"Que vous me confiez aveuglément vos vies."

Side les regarda tour à tour dans les yeux pour sonder leur détermination, et ils s'échangèrent un regard entre eux.

"Si tu lui fais confiance, moi aussi," sourit Heavy.

Archer lui répondit d'un petit mouvement de lèvre avant de se tourner vers Side.

"Ça marche."

"Bien. Tenez-vous prêts alors."

"Je ne comprends pas, il s'appuie sur ma magie, mais je ne suis jamais à court."

Devant le corps de Métal, le groupe composé de Berry, Sentry, Apple Flower, Daring Do et Trixie, se heurtait à une impasse. Métal, transvasé dans un genre d'agglomération mécanique, arrivait effectivement à marcher, et plus largement vivre, sans assistance quelconque, si ce n'était la corne de Berry qui brillait en permanence depuis qu'elle l'avait ranimé, de jour comme de nuit, et cela commençait à faire beaucoup. Pourtant, elle ne ressentait aucune fatigue.

Métal se contenta de hausser les épaules.

"Autre chose aussi," poursuivit Berry. "Il arrive à voir où il va, alors que son corps n'a pas d'yeux."

"Il a de la chance, moi c'est l'inverse," ria Apple Flower qui regardait dans la mauvaise direction.

Sentry le tourna vers la conversation avec un soupire.

"Une idée de pourquoi ça fait ça ?" demanda Daring Do en visant les deux licornes du groupe autre que Berry.

"Aucune idée," avoua l'aveugle.

"Peut-être que son corps capte naturellement la mana naturelle ?"

Les regards se tournèrent vers Trixie qui sursauta en le remarquant.

"Quoi ? J'ai dit une bêtise ?"

"Au contraire," fit Berry. "C'est une possibilité."

"Et pour la vision alors ?" interrogea Sentry.

"Si il draine la mana présente dans l'air, ça doit lui donner un genre de ressentit des environs," expliqua Berry en regardant son étalon en acier.

Ce dernier pencha la tête, comme pour dire qu'il acceptait l'explication. C'était assez dur de savoir ce qu'il pensait, et aussi de se faire à cette tête vide d'émotion qui faisait peur aux enfants de la résistance.

"Mais pourquoi ma corne brille-t-elle... ?" marmonna la licorne.

"Tu dois être le lien," supposa Trixie. "Son corps n'a pas l'air prévu pour faire ça naturellement, tu dois être un genre de pont entre la magie et lui. Il vaudrait mieux que vous ne vous sépareriez pas."

"Ce n'était pas notre intention," sourit gentiment Berry.

Daring Do regardait Trixie avec des yeux ronds, surprise.

"Quoi ?" se vexa la licorne à la capé étoilée.

"Rien... Je te prenais pour une gourde avec un ego surdimensionné, mais je m'étais trompée sur l'intelligence je crois."

"Évidemment voyons," fit Trixie en faisant voleter sa crinière et en bombant le torse, posant un sabot dessus. "La Grande et Puissante Trixie est intelligente et incollable en magie, c'est pour cela qu'elle est la plus grande licorne de tout Equestria depuis trois mille ans !"

"Par contre, j'ai vu juste pour l'ego," constata l'aventurière en arquant un sourcil.

Les autres s'esclaffèrent sous l'incompréhension de Trixie qui n'avait pas entendu.

Le sol trembla légèrement. Les regards du groupe, mais aussi des autres résistants présents avec eux dans la grande salle centrale, se tournèrent vers l'encadrement d'où sortait Spike de sa lente et lourde démarche de reptile.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le petit assemblement et il s'approcha d'eux, demandant :

"Vous avez vu Archer ?"

"Pas depuis qu'elle est allée vous faire son rapport," répondit Daring Do.

"Plus d'un jour donc..." murmura Spike à lui-même en se mordant machinalement la lèvre inférieure.

Ça commençait à faire. Depuis qu'elle était sortie lors de la réunion avec Side, plus personne ne l'avait vu. Side qui d'ailleurs était partie la veille vers Nightmare Castle. Avec les presque deux jours de marche, et sa prudence habituelle, elle atteindrait la forteresse dans l'après-midi.

Quelque chose était arrivé à Archer. Était-elle partie sans prévenir personne ? En connaissant les heures de relève des gardes de la porte, c'était possible, mais pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Une traîtresse ? Ça commencerait à faire beaucoup avec Fortuitous ! La résistance ne pouvait pas être fondée sur de simples espions !

Quoique... Spike repensa à la guerre et à son origine. Peut-être que le mensonge était partout finalement ?

Non. Non, pas Archer voyons, elle avait rendu bien trop de services pour ça !

Comme Fortuitous en réalité. Le dragon se gratta le crâne en réfléchissant.

"Un problème ?" demanda Sentry, voyant Spike en trouble.

"Mh... Pas trop grave j'espère," répondit-il, pensif.

"Quelle est la suite des opérations ?" questionna à son tour Daring Do.

"Pour l'instant, pas grand chose," dit-il en s'aidant d'une patte pour s'asseoir au sol sans trop de bruit. "On va devoir attendre Side, et Archer aussi si elle revient un jour. En attendant, je laisse les mécaniques habituelles de la résistance fonctionner. Il y a déjà beaucoup à faire avec ces cents bouches à nourrir en plus."

"Et l'extérieur ? Des informations ?"

"Rien. Sans Fortuitous et Side, le système d'espionnage bat de l'aile. Je ne sais même pas ce que font Screwball et l'Empire."

"Je crois que les nouvelles arrivent justement," remarqua Sentry alors qu'un poney galopait vers eux.

Le dragon se retourna au moment où le messager cria un "Messire Spike !" qui excéda une fois de plus ce dernier, mais qui fit semblant de ne pas y prêter attention.

Enfin, les choses allaient peut-être évoluer.

Le vent fouettait les babines de la pouliche. Debout sur le dos de Storm en plein vol, au niveau des gros nuages orageux qui ne cessaient d'affluer de l'ouest vers l'est depuis quelques jours, le Cœur de Cristal sous ses sabots, Screwball regardait le joli spectacle de givre et de blizzard dont était responsable sa toute nouvelle recrue.

Sur des kilomètres maintenant s'étendaient des plaines transformées en toundra, descendant plein sud, l'enveloppe de Sombra, désormais vide de sa conscience originelle, changeait le paysage en glace à son passage sur ordre de Screwball.

Les chevaux n'avaient aucun mal à se frayer un chemin dans ce pays rongé par la haine et l'absence d'harmonie depuis des siècles.

"Majesté," prévint alors Storm.

"J'ai vu," ria Screwball. "Descend un peu, je veux voir ça de mes propres yeux."

Le pégase à la crinière de feu obtempéra et baissa petit à petit son altitude. Ce que les deux avaient repérés était un camp de l'Empire Solaire bien plus avancé que ne le révélaient les derniers rapports. Leur position était donc récente. C'était assez prévisible, mais néanmoins malin de la part de Sun. Profiter de la chute de la Nouvelle République pour finir d'annexer le pays et supprimer les dernières poches de résistance. Stratégie simple, mais qui avait le mérite de posséder l'avantage. Pour une armée aussi conséquente que celle de l'Empire Solaire, comparée aux autres encore en jeu, une stratégie complexe n'aurait fait que gêner les troupes entre elle et retarder leur avancement, laissant le temps aux autres de s'organiser.

Mais Sombra se dirigeait droit sur le camp, qui devait comporter moins de cinq cents poneys. Screwball s'allongea sur son général, sabots posés sur sa crinière pour se faire un repose-tête et observer la scène avec son habituel petit sourire en coin, remuant doucement la queue de contentement.

La vague de froid saisit les soldats, et ils ne se rendirent compte que trop tard de ce qui arrivait. Le temps de sonner l'alerte et de saisir leurs armes, ils étaient tous congelés dans de parfait glaçons.

Toujours souriante, Screwball déclara en passant son regard sur les icebergs :

"Cette guerre n'a jamais été aussi ennuyeuse... Depuis que mon plan s'est achevé, il n'y a plus rien à faire. Les choses vont se terminer d'elle-même. Je vais soumettre Equestria sans aucun preblime..."

La pouliche se reprit après son bafouillement :

"Je vais soumettre Equesfria..."

Cette fois-ci, elle fronça les sourcils. Ne pas réussir à prononcer une phrase ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle tourna légèrement sa langue dans sa bouche pour vérifier que cette dernière était bien fonctionnelle, puis reformula sa phrase :

"Equestria sera à mes battes !"

Son général haussa poliment un sourcil en tournant son regard vers la pouliche. Cette dernière semblait intriguée et soucieuse. Storm ne se risqua pas à lui adresser la parole et se contenta de continuer plein sud, précédant le nuage de glace qui se répandait petit à petit vers Equestria.

"J'ai l'armée," pensa la pouliche. "Moitié moins de soldats que Sun, mais j'ai désormais Sombra avec moi. J'ai retrouvé cinq potentiels éléments. Même si War m'a trahit, j'ai toujours l'avantage. Alors pourquoi ? Je me sens bien. Mon intuition me dit que tout va bien se passer. Mais je ne peux pas dire que je dominerais Equestria. Une chose m'échappe. Encore."

Elle resta plusieurs instants plongée dans ses pensées, cherchant une explication à cet étrange sentiment, tandis qu'en dessous se déroulait un spectacle qu'Equestria n'avait plus vu depuis l'unification des trois races poneys, plusieurs millénaires auparavant.

Le tonnerre gronda dans les nuages au dessus de sa tête, mais Screwball ne s'en soucia pas outre mesure. De fin flocons tombèrent lentement, rejoignant le cataclysme hivernal des Windigos.

Le silence se fit dans la région. Les chevaux progressaient sans un hennissement, guidés par la grande silhouette blanche et cornue. Le seul son que l'on percevait encore était les légers bruissement d'ailes et d'armures de Storm, planant entre cette terre affligée et ce ciel obscur.

Canterlot était en vue. Storm bifurqua vers l'est. Affaiblir l'Empire était la priorité de Screwball.

L'armée suivait, à des kilomètres en arrière, guidée par Tree et le nouvellement promu général Dark Blitz.

La nouvelle de l'avancée de Screwball venait justement de parvenir à l'Empire Solaire, en même temps qu'à la résistance. Sun se tenait droit, regardant la grande alicorne qui lui tournait le dos, venant de faire son rapport.

"Ne penses-tu pas que Screwball et la résistance doivent devenir notre première préoccupation ? Plutôt que de nous focaliser sur les restes de la Nouvelle République ?"

Le ton était froid. Elle ne posait pas une question, elle le réprimandait. Le pégase blanc ne se déstabilisa pas pour autant et répondit :

"Moon garde une force de frappe équivalente à celle de Screwball, surtout s'il s'allie avec la résistance. J'ai déjà pris quelques mesures pour cette pouliche, et je vais continuer. Si tout se passe comme je le prévois, la résistance et l'ex-Nouvelle République vont perdre leur temps à chercher un terrain d'entente, et j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de cette opportunité."

"Hm..." fit pensivement Celestia. "Et elles ?"

"Un petit plus pour s'assurer de notre victoire, rien d'autre."

"Tu sous-estimes tes propres élèves Sun..."

"Permettez-moi d'en douter," répliqua humblement celui-ci avec un indicible sourire. "D'ailleurs, si vous le voulez bien, je dois y aller."

"Vas."

Sun sortit de la pièce où se situait le balcon de Celestia, refermant la porte.

La princesse blanche soupira. Sun avait laissé Screwball en vie parce qu'il pensait qu'elle serait utile. Si cela se retournait contre eux...

Enfin. Le nombre n'avait plus beaucoup d'importance maintenant. L'alicorne baissa son regard sur la région qui s'étendait devant elle. Un grand sourire malsain se dessina sur son visage alors que ses pupilles se rétrécirent. Bientôt, tout cela serait à elle. Rien qu'à elle, et pour toujours. Un pays entier. Equestria. Et rien ne pourrait empêcher ça, pas même Screwball, ni Sombra, Moon ou quiconque.

La partie était finie, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre un peu.

Deux jours plus tard, l'information parvint enfin à la Nouvelle République.

"Général ?" fit Equal en entrant dans le bureau de Moon.

La partie secrète était fermée, Debt attendait en triant quelques notes.

"Hm ?" répondit-il en levant le regard.

"Je viens voir Moon pour lui transmettre des informations."

"Il ne veut pas être dérangé. Dis-moi ce que tu sais, je lui ferais passer quand il sortira."

"Hm, bon, très bien."

Le général, ou plutôt ex-général puisque les grades n'étaient plus, rehaussa son monocle d'un sabot et expliqua la situation. Le pégase rouge écouta attentivement, puis décida :

"Dit à Ring et Hestern de renforcer simplement nos propres frontières. Screwball va sans doute se concentrer sur l'Empire en priorité."

"Vous êtes sûr ?" hésita Equal. "Ne faudrait-il pas demander à Moon avant ?"

Debt fronça les sourcils, énervé :

"Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis Equal. J'ai la confiance de Moon, alors ne discute pas."

"Bien..." souffla l'ancien général en tournant les sabots. "Comme vous voudrez."

Il sortit en refermant la porte derrière-lui. Debt jeta machinalement un regard inquiet vers le passage secret.

"J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais..." soupira intérieurement le pégase.

Dans le sombre donjon de l'Empire Solaire, un lourd grincement retentit, suivit de bruits de sabots. Les trois poneys présents ouvrirent leurs yeux, sortant de leur silence qui durait depuis quelques heures déjà. Archer resta assise dans l'ombre. Il était plus que probable que l'on vienne pour elle. Les traîtres étaient exécutés, et c'était déjà un miracle d'avoir eu ces trois jours de sursis.

Sous la mince lumière qui filtrait par les lucarnes des cellules apparut un visage blanc à la chevelure blonde, souriant.

"Regardez-vous, franchement," ricana doucement Sun en se postant devant les trois cellules.

Il passa son regard sur les trois prisonniers. Side et Heavy faisaient peine à voir tant leur état était déplorable, et les côtes d'Archer n'étaient toujours pas complètements remises en place.

"Et toi alors," répliqua Side d'une voix froide en le regardant droit dans les yeux. "Tu penses être mieux ?"

Sun s'approcha de la geôle de Side et lui rendit son regard.

"Side, Side... Je t'ai déjà dit de me vouvoyer."

"Et je t'ai déjà répondu que je n'en avais rien à faire. Mon pauvre."

"Pourquoi tant de pitié ? En quoi suis-je à plaindre ?" s'intrigua le grand pégase blanc, amusé.

Side se mit au plus près de ses barreaux pour dévisager Sun.

"Parce que tu as été berné sur toute la ligne."

Sun fronça le regard, collant presque son museau à celui de Side.

"Et par qui ? Par toi peut-être ?"

"Par ta soit-disant princesse. Tu ne vois donc rien ?"

"Il n'y a que Luna qui était un changelin."

"Tu en es sûr ?"

"Certain !"

Side leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

"Cinq siècles pour en arriver là... Un idiot qui sert celle qui a tuée l'alicorne à laquelle il était censé se dévouer."

"Je te répète que Celestia est la vraie !" tonna Sun, dont la voix résonna contre les froides parois du cachot.

"Alors prouve-le ! Va donc demander à cette usurpatrice une chose que seule Celestia serait capable de faire ! Demande-lui de ne pas lever le soleil !"

"C'est impossible," fit-il catégorique.

"Et pourquoi cela !?" s'énerva Side.

"Parce qu'elle n'en a plus le pouvoir. J'en sais plus que toi à ce sujet, ma petite Side."

Alors qu'ils se fixaient dans les yeux, Side perçu un reflet vert dans ceux de Sun, sans en comprendre la signification. Quelque chose de puissant, de malsain, totalement différent de d'habitude.

"Alors même après tout ce temps, tu n'es pas plus intelligent que Moon à sa naissance... ?" se désespéra Side.

La lueur verte disparut des yeux de Sun un instant, ces derniers s'injectant de rage.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais !?"

"J'en sais que j'ai rencontré Moon ! Et il est bien différent de toi... Lui a été assez intelligent pour comprendre la supercherie. Lui, il a eu le cran d'aller contre sa confiance en Luna, pour mieux la servir. Il a eu le courage de s'opposer à sa princesse pour retrouver la vraie. Il n'a pas choisi de se laisser asservir bêtement, contrairement à toi !"

Le pégase saisit brutalement Side à la gorge à travers les barreaux et la souleva du sol. Elle porta ses sabots à son cou pour essayer de se défaire de l'étreinte, mais Sun était bien trop fort.

"Je te conseil de ne pas trop me provoquer ma petite," prévint-il en détachant chaque syllabe. "À moins que tu ne veuilles retourner dans la troisième pièce ?"

Side tenta de le réprimer, mais l'étranglement qu'elle subissait démasqua le frisson d'effrois qui la parcourut à l'évocation de ce nom. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer la colère de Sun.

"Oh je vois. Après tout, tu as toujours bien aimé cet endroit, n'est-ce pas ?"

Sun la laissa retomber lourdement au sol et ouvrit la cellule pour la saisir par la crinière. La jument retint tant bien que mal un cri de douleur tandis que le pégase l'emporta hors du donjon en la traînant par la crinière.

"Je reviendrais plus tard pour toi Archer," tonna Sun en quittant la pièce. "Aujourd'hui, tu as un sursis !"

Avant de disparaître derrière la porte, Side adressa un regard à Archer, cette dernière acquiesça. Puis la pièce de bois massif claqua lourdement et l'on n'entendit plus aucun son dans la pièce.

"Bien," chuchota Archer en sortant de l'ombre, révélant une crinière et une queue étrangement dégarnies, comme si l'on en avait arraché de nombreuses mèches. "Je ne pensais pas que Side réussirait à le provoquer aussi facilement, j'ai vraiment crû qu'il allait m'emmener pour m'exécuter."

Elle enleva son chapeau, laissant tomber une corde qui était dissimulée dessous. Une corde blonde, grossièrement tressée, mais une corde.

"Que l'évasion commence !" fit Heavy à voix basse.

 _Ça ne pouvait pas tomber à un autre moment !?_

Moon marchait rapidement, énervé. Guardian suivait un peu plus lentement, le regard soucieuse.

"Tu te traînes !" réprimanda un Moon colérique sans même lui daigner un regard. "Avance où je te laisse ici !"

La licorne blanche accéléra le pas, mais son inquiétude ne fit que grandir. Cet état lui donnait vraiment un mauvais caractère.

Juste après qu'elle ait raccompagné Side en dehors de Nightmare Castle, Moon l'avait faite demander. Seul-à-seul, sa requête s'était avérée être un examen médical, chose que Guardian savait faire.

Évidemment, elle était la seule en qui il pouvait faire confiance pour garder ce genre de chose secrète. Mais étrangement, Guardian avait été la plus horrifiée des deux face aux résultats. Moon, lui, était entré dans une colère noir.

"Ménagez-vous un peu au moins..." tenta l'ex-générale.

"Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça !" aboya Moon.

Son pas vif, sous le couvert de quelques arbres en milieu de journée, sa cutie mark, que l'on distinguait sous le sac que portait Moon, composée de deux demi-cercle blanc et noir parfaitement accolés, son pelage pourpre et sa crinière cyan étincelant par intermittence à chaque fois qu'un rayon de soleil filtrait à travers les feuilles. Tout dans cette silhouette emplissait Guardian d'un respect sans pareil. Cette démarche assurée et fière, malgré la blessure que cela devait faire dans son orgueil. Du moins, c'est ce que la licorne supposait, car Moon ne pensait pas vraiment comme cela.

 _Il FAUT que je conclus une alliance avec la résistance ! Je dois absolument retrouver Luna ! Rien à faire de mes problèmes, c'est elle, elle et seulement elle ! Equestria n'importe pas ! La résistance, l'Empire, l'ex Nouvelle République, ils ont peut-être de l'importance à mes yeux, mais mon avis ne compte pas ! Seule Luna compte !_

La licorne regarda Moon. Combien de temps lui donnait-elle ? Une semaine ? Deux ? Peut-être moins ?

Une nouvelle quinte de toux saisit justement Moon. Guardian accourut immédiatement en activant sa corne. Le poney se recroquevillait sur lui-même alors que ses bronches s'enflammaient de plus en plus et ses poumons lui faisaient de plus en plus mal.

La lueur blanche de la magie de Guardian entoura progressivement Moon, qui inspira brutalement comme si l'on venait de lui donner un inhalateur. Sa toux se calma dans l'instant. La licorne relâcha son sort une fois qu'elle fut assurée que cette crise était passée.

Moon ne s'accorda qu'une seconde pour rependre son souffle, puis reprit la route de plus belle, sans même un merci.

Guardian ne suivit pas et tapa du sabot.

"Vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça !" fit-elle, désespérée de pouvoir le raisonner. "Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'arriverais à vous garder en vie !"

"Alors tais-toi et continue à faire de ton mieux !"

La licorne regarda Moon s'avancer sans elle. Pourquoi faillait-il qu'elle éprouve autant de respect pour lui ? Cela aurait été quiconque d'autre, même Luna en personne, elle aurait laissé le poney qui lui aurait adressé la parole sur ce ton là se débrouiller seul. À contrecœur, elle recommença à marcher. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser.

"Tu devrais aimer, la décoration n'a pas changé depuis !"

Sur ces mots, Sun jeta violemment Side dans une grande pièce circulaire éclairée de lumières vertes, dont on ne distinguait pas le plafond, disparaissant dans l'obscurité.

Entre chaque lanterne verte collée au mur se trouvait une porte. Au total, huit, sans compter l'entrée, identiques, grandes, lourdes, encadrées de fer.

Instinctivement, Side ferma les yeux en se relevant. Probablement son plus vieux réflexe.

"Bon courage ma petite Side," ricana Sun à l'entrée de la pièce;

D'immenses troubles et souvenirs issus de son enfance ressurgirent dans la tête de la jument. Mais elle ne devait pas se laisser faire ! Il fallait chasser ces peurs là ! Elle pouvait tenir tête ! Si elle parvenait à ouvrir les yeux, à lutter contre cet instinct de survie qui s'était imprégné en elle, elle aurait gagné.

Son sourcil frémit, puis elle ouvrit grand ses paupières et tourna son regard furieux vers Sun.

Ce dernier sembla quelque peu impressionné.

"Bien joué," félicita-t-il.

C'était fini. Cette salle n'avait plus d'emprise sur Side. Sun n'avait plus aucun moyen de pression autre que la torture physique, à laquelle il lui avait lui-même apprise à résister ! Il ne pouvait plus rien lui faire, et cela était probablement la meilleure provocation qu'elle pouvait lui faire. Et une revanche de premier choix sur ce pégase qui avait tant tourmenté son enfance.

Cependant, Sun garda son sourire, et d'une voix suave et délicate, chuchota "Sinuous", avant de refermer doucement la porte sur une Side aux yeux écarquillés et aux pattes tremblantes.

Un mot. Simplement un mot et il avait brisé sa résolution.

Lentement, le grincement d'une des portes de la pièce se fit entendre. Side tenta de lutter, fermant les yeux, se concentrant. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve ses forces, sa concentration. Ce n'était qu'une illusion ! Une illusion ! Si jamais elle l'entendait, le regardait ou quoique ce soit, ce serait trop tard ! Une illusion ! Elle ne se souviendrait de rien d'autre si elle laissait la magie prendre place dans son esprit !

La porte s'était ouverte complètement, sur la gauche d'après le son.

Elle était Side Place, et elle devait rester concentrée !

Un unique petit bruit de sabot résonna dans la pièce, venant du couloir béant sur lequel la porte s'était ouverte.

Elle pouvait tenir le regard de Screwball, alors ce n'était pas un vieux sort qui allait avoir raison d'elle !

Un autre bruit de sabot, suivit par plusieurs, s'approchant. Non ! Il ne fallait pas penser à Screwball, cela lui rappelait cette horrible nuit.

Sa concentration ! Son but ! Détruire l'Empire, rétablir la paix à Equestria, et pouvoir flanquer une rouste à Sun !

Lentement, basse, triste et connue, une voix s'éleva :

"Side... Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas sauvé... ?"


	34. Chapitre 34 - La Grande Évasion

Chapitre 34 - La Grande Évasion

"Si tu dis vrai, c'est peut-être la solution !"

"J'essaye de lui rappeler le passé... Mais je sens que son esprit en bloque une partie."

* * *

"Alors, ces négociations ?"

Dans la salle de réunion de la résistance, Side soupira en exposant :

"Il n'a rien voulu savoir. C'est déjà un miracle qu'il m'ait laissé partir en vie."

Spike tapa du poing au sol pour éviter de briser la table et beugla :

"Mais enfin ! Pourquoi reste-il aussi obtus !? Ça n'a plus de sens de nous faire la guerre maintenant !"

Side haussa les épaules.

"On n'y peut rien."

"Encore un peu ! Tu vas l'avoir !"

Archer ramena pour la cinquième fois son chapeau à l'aide de sa corde en crin improvisée. Elle avait dû y percer un trou assez large pour faire passer le lien. Cette fois-ci, elle se concentra, soufflant longuement pour se détendre.

Appuyée contre les barreaux, elle lança son chapeau vers la porte de la cellule de Side. Porte qui était encore ouverte, puisque Sun ne l'avait pas refermée après en avoir sorti Side. L'étoffe atterrit pile sous la serrure, le revers vers le haut.

"Bien joué !" félicita Heavy, qui avait légèrement reprit des forces depuis qu'Archer était là pour lui donner sa nourriture en plus. Elle avait insisté en disant qu'il fallait que tout le monde soit en forme pour l'évasion, et il était de loin le plus mal en point.

"Maintenant, ça va faire du bruit..."

Archer se retourna et donna une puissante ruade dans les barreaux. L'onde de choc se répandit dans le métal et se transmit jusqu'à la serrure où la clef pendait encore. Celle-ci vibra et commença à se déloger de son trou.

"Encore une fois !"

La blonde, désormais bien dégarnie, donna un nouveau coup. Ils n'avaient pas de secondes chances, tout était bancale dans ce plan, de la provocation de Side au fait même de réussir à faire tomber les clefs.

Pourtant, elles tombèrent, pile dans le couvre-chef. N'en croyant pas ses yeux, Archer ramena doucement le chapeau vers elle, faisait extrêmement attention avec la fragile corde de leur liberté. Sans réussir à croire que tout fonctionnait bien pour l'instant, elle s'empara des clefs, les regardant pendant quelques secondes, incrédule.

Puis elle se jeta sur sa serrure et la déverrouilla aussi sec, ouvrant sa porte à sa volée, et faisant de même avec la cellule de Heavy. Malgré sa faiblesse, il pouvait marcher seul.

"Aller, vite ! On a dû nous entendre !"

Jetant un coup d'œil par la porte du donjon pour vérifier que la voie était libre, ils s'engagèrent ensuite avec une extrême prudence dans les couloirs de la forteresse de l'Empire.

"Side... Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas sauvé... ?"

"Il n'est pas réel, il n'est pas réel," se répétait en boucle Side dans sa tête.

Elle devait lutter. Si elle se faisait avoir par l'illusion, elle oublierait tout le reste, y comprit le plan d'évasion.

"Tu aurais pu l'en empêcher..."

C'était une illu... Une illu-quoi déjà... ?

"La tuer. Me sauver."

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Et cette voix... C'était impossible... Il était mort.

Elle se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Son frère, Sinuous Path, sa stature assurée et son pelage bleu, ce crin châtain. Side le voyait comme en plein jour.

Autour, les murs s'étaient effacés. Il n'y avait qu'un espace blanc infini, et les huit portes posées dans le vide.

Les yeux de Side s'embuèrent alors qu'elle porta un sabot à sa bouche.

"C'est impossible..." murmura t-elle.

"Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait !?" explosa Sinuous en colère. "Tu aurais pu me sauver ! Tu aurais DÛ me sauver ! Je suis ton frère ! Ta seule famille !"

La jument rose se recroquevilla sur elle-même face à son frère en colère, apeurée.

"J-Je ne pouvais rien faire..." se lamenta-t-elle. "C'est toi qui a désobéit à mes ordres... Je devais penser au bien d'Equestria avant tout..."

"Et mon bien !? Tu y as pensé !? Moi je n'ai pensé qu'au tient ! C'est pour ça que je suis mort ! Pour te sauver la vie !"

"Si j'étais intervenu, nous serions morts tous les deux," tenta de se défendre Side dont les larmes coulaient sur les joues, blessée de se faire réprimander en guise de retrouvaille inespérée. "Je devais garder ma couverture au sein de l'armée..."

"Ta couverture !? Screwball savait tout depuis le début ! Ton plan n'a jamais marché ! Jamais ! Tu t'es faite berner comme une débutante ! Et c'est pour ça que je suis mort !? Pour une sœur trop idiote !? As-tu une idée du nombre de personnes qui t'ont suivies juste parce qu'elles croyaient en toi, et qui sont mortes pour toi !?"

À ces mots, une foule de poneys apparut derrière Sinuous, sortant des portes. Tous des résistants que Side connaissait, et qui étaient morts au cours des années. Le cœur de la jument se morcela devant tous ces anciens visages.

"Tu me déçois Side..." fit avec mépris une licorne au long crin bleu.

"Fortuitous, je..."

"Si tu m'avais dit que tu avais un double, je ne serais pas mort aussi bêtement... Et dire que je te faisais confiance..."

Side n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle. Trop, c'était trop pour elle. Ces poneys, ces braves poneys, sympathiques, dévoués et donnant le meilleur d'eux-même, et la plupart étaient mort par sa faute... Parce qu'elle avait pris une décision qui coûtait des vies...

Une petite pouliche au pelage rose sombre s'avança alors vers elle. Elle baissa les yeux en même temps que la petite les leva vers lui. Ces yeux bleus marine, ce regard souriant...

"On sera toujours ensemble sœurette, pas vrai ? On est pareil !"

La petite se mit à rire joyeusement. Les autres poneys disparurent. La respiration de Side s'arrêta, les yeux écarquillés fixant son double.

La silhouette de Sinuous réapparut, le visage sévère, et souleva doucement la pouliche, avant de l'emporter. Side leva un sabot désespéré vers lui, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche.

"Meurt... Peut-être que cela compensera tout ce que nous avons subit à cause de toi..."

La porte se referma derrière son frère.

Un rire perça. Grave, posé, rire qu'elle avait entendu dans son enfance trop souvent à chaque leçon avec Sun. Les souvenirs lui remontait, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à reprendre sa respiration.

Un autre rire s'ajouta, plus aigu, plus enfantin, plus fou. Celui de Screwball, juste après qu'elle ait tué Sinuous.

Les deux s'alternèrent, se superposèrent, s'amplifièrent, à mesure que Side se recroquevilla sur elle même, au bord de l'asphyxie.

Elle s'effondra sur le sol alors que tout continuait de tourner dans sa tête.

Une porte s'ouvrit brusquement et tout disparut, Side revenant au décors des huit portes dans la salle éclairée de vert.

"Side !"

Archer se précipita pour aider la jument à sa relever. Celle-ci faisait de l'hyperventilation, les yeux ne s'arrêtant pas de couler, complètement dilatés. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, son corps entier tremblait. La beige ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

"Shhh... Calme-toi..."

Side cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, cherchant des points de repère. Son regard tomba sur Archer. Était-elle aussi morte ? Encore un poney trépassé par sa faute ? Side la serra dans ses pattes en se lamentant :

"Je suis désolé... Tellement désolé... Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie..."

"Je te pardonne," répondit Archer sans même comprendre ce qu'elle devait pardonner. "Il faut la sortir d'ici, je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ça l'a rendu dingue."

Elle hissa la rose sombre pour l'aider à marcher, ce qu'elle faisait avec grande peine, et elles sortirent de la pièce, Heavy les attendant à l'entrée, surveillant les alentours.

Un vieux réflexe poussa Side à regarder la porte d'entrée en sortant de la pièce. Un 3 était écris dessus. La jument cligna à nouveau des yeux et inspira grandement, comme si elle venait enfin de se souvenir de comment respirer. Cette gravure si détaillée était un point de repère, qui lui permettait inconsciemment de revenir à la réalité en sachant si elle sortait réellement de la salle ou non. Son esprit n'arrivait jamais à l'enregistrer complètement, et l'illusion ne pouvait donc pas la reproduire avec exactitude.

Elle se dégagea d'Archer, qui comprit :

"Ça va ?"

Elle s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de sabot avant d'acquiescer.

"Désolé pour ça... Il faut passer à la suite du plan, suivez-moi."

Un sabot violet souleva une petite pierre et enfonça doucement le mécanisme. La pierre fut reposée.

"Six," se contenta de dire le poney.

Cinq secondes s'écoulèrent, puis un mur du grand défilé pivota et deux ponettes apparurent. L'une rose, l'autre licorne bleue. Elles reconnurent les deux arrivants et s'apprêtèrent à parler, mais le violet leur coupa la parole.

"Moon Hell et Guardian Blaster, je viens parler à Spike."

Stary pencha la tête sans comprendre. Pourquoi tant de formalisme de la part de son ami ? Qui était cette licorne ? Et pourquoi Hell, et pas Help ?

"Parler à Spike ?" fit-elle finalement. "Tu ne reviens pas juste parmi nous ?"

Moon resta silencieux, fixant d'un regard dur Stary dans les yeux. Guardian se tenait en retrait, discrète malgré son imposante stature. Le protocole voulait qu'aucune paroles autres que la présentation ne soient dites tant que les portes étaient ouvertes.

La licorne bleue fut troublée par cette non-réaction. Elle demanda de l'aide à Lemon d'un coup d'œil, mais cette dernière se grattait le menton, visiblement toute aussi perdue.

Stary hésita, puis fit demi-tour, imitée par son amie, et s'engouffra dans le tunnel, suivie par Moon et Guardian. La porte se referma derrière eux.

"Où étais-tu passé ?" demanda Stary.

"M'occuper d'affaires importantes. Et au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, je ne suis plus un résistant."

Son ton était froid, bien loin du Moon amical que Stary avait connu.

"Comment ça ?"

"Je suis l'ex-général en chef de la Nouvelle République Lunarienne."

Les deux ponettes s'arrêtèrent brusquement, mais Moon continua son chemin et les dépassa.

"Q-Quoi ?"

"Je dois parler à Spike, alors ne venez pas déranger. Si vous voulez me poser des questions, ce sera avant mon départ."

Moon avança, suivit de Guardian, vers l'endroit qu'il savait être la salle de réunion, laissant Stary et Lemon immobiles dans le couloir.

Dans la pièce, le grand dragon semblait cogiter, assis, cherchant un moyen d'agir au mieux avec les informations que Side venait de lui délivrer, cette dernière venant de partir se coucher.

"Bonjour Spike," lança Moon en entrant.

La dragon sursauta en remarquant le poney violet et se releva brusquement pour se défendre. Mais Moon leva un sabot pour temporiser la situation.

"Je suis venu chercher un accord."

Spike s'arrêta dans son mouvement, stupéfait mais surtout méfiant.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire !? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas faire d'accord !?"

"On m'a dit exactement la même chose de toi Spike. Rassied-toi, ce sera mieux pour parler."

Moon montra l'exemple et s'assit en face du dragon devant la table, Guardian restant debout derrière lui. Prudemment, Spike se laissa retomber au sol, jaugeant Moon du regard.

"Tu veux un accord ?"

"C'est en tout cas le message que j'ai voulu qu'on te transmette. Je souhaite même faire une fusion avec la résistance si possible, mais on m'a dit que tu refusais mon offre."

"Et moi j'ai demandé tes informations, mais on m'a dit que tu refusais tout contact avec la résistance."

Les deux froncèrent les sourcils, mais Moon comprit :

"Il va falloir s'occuper du problème de Side alors, mais ce n'est pas la priorité."

"Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne me mens pas pour discréditer Side ?"

"Combien de raisons as-tu de douter de moi ? Et combien en as-tu de douter de Side ?"

Le dragon compta dans sa tête. Moon était dangereux, un potentiel ennemi intelligent, mais qui venait tout juste de changer le cours de l'histoire en découvrant la tromperie des changelins. Side commençait à avoir trop de soupçons sur elle, la mort de Fortuitous, son comportement parfois étrange, peut-être même que la disparition d'Archer était liée à elle.

"Side m'a caché à tes yeux lorsque j'étais ici, sachant parfaitement qui j'étais. Cela ne te suffit pas ?"

Un point de plus pour Moon. Le dragon ferma les yeux, admettant quelque chose qu'il regrettait de devoir admettre. Side était une traîtresse.

 _Mais pourtant le Prisme n'a pas réagit lorsque je l'ai interrogée... Quoique, il y a bien eu ce petit grésillement, et rien n'est dit à son sujet dans le livre... Mais il n'y a pas eu mensonge... Spike n'a aucune raison de me mentir, donc le mensonge vient de Side, c'est sûr. Un détail m'échappe._

"Tu voudrais fusionner ?" souffla finalement Spike.

Moon s'apprêta à répondre, mais une nouvelle toux le saisit et Guardian se dépêcha d'appliquer le sort de soin, ce qui n'empêcha pas Moon de répandre une petite flaque du sang au sol. Le dragon fronça davantage les sourcils en voyant cela. Après qu'il fut calmé, Moon reprit :

"Nous poursuivons à peu près le même objectif. Et seuls, nous ne pouvons rien faire contre l'Empire Solaire ou l'Armée de Screwball."

"À peu près ?"

"Mon but est de retrouver Luna, le tient de rétablir la paix à Equestria. Cela va de paire."

"Et tu penses que tes soldats vont s'entendre avec les civils qu'ils ont malmenés durant toutes ces années ?" fit Spike d'un ton sévère.

"À la guerre comme à la guerre. J'ai quelque chose pour toi, que tu acceptes ou non la fusion."

Moon piocha dans son sac et en sortit le Prisme Étincelant, le déposant sur la table. De vieux souvenirs remontèrent dans la mémoire de Spike lorsqu'il vit cet objet.

"Je pensais qu'i1avait été détruit ou quelque chose dans ce genre..."

"Un sort l'entourait, empêchant quiconque de l'approcher ou de penser à s'en emparer."

"Et comment as-tu fait pour l'avoir dans ce cas ?"

Pour tout réponse, Moon posa le sabot sur l'objet. Un reflet rouge le parcourut.

"Il ne laisse l'opportunité de s'approcher qu'aux éléments de l'harmonie. Et il semblerait que je représente la loyauté. C'est d'ailleurs le seul que j'ai vu pour l'instant. Ou presque."

 _C'est ma loyauté envers Luna qui m'a permise de trouver cet objet pour mieux défaire la fausse... Si je n'avais pas été tellement désireux de bien la servir, jamais je n'aurais pu l'avoir._

"Et pourquoi me le donner ?"

"Demande à tes résistants de le toucher. Rassemble les éléments. Il doit bien y avoir des représentants valides ici. Les pierres sont à portée, mais le temps de l'arbre est compté, il faut faire vite. Avec elles, la paix à Equestria ne sera plus qu'une formalité."

"Et tu fais quoi de l'Empire ? Les éléments ne peuvent pas venir à bout de milliers de soldats."

"J'en fais mon affaire. Je m'occuperais de Sun."

"Comment ?"

"En me servant de son doute."

"Son doute ?" répéta Spike, incrédule.

"Il doute de Celestia. Il lui est loyal, mais ma découverte sur Luna a dû faire naître des soupçons en lui. À mon avis Celestia réussira à l'embobiner en fin de compte, mais il faut profiter tant qu'il doute encore d'elle. On peut le retourner de notre côté."

"Vraiment ?" fit Spike, toujours aussi peu convaincu.

"Je connais Sun mieux que Celestia je pense. En cinq siècles, je n'ai pas eu le choix que de le connaître. Je sais comment il pense."

"Et comment vas-tu profiter de ses doutes ?"

"En lui donnant l'occasion de les vérifier. Je lui proposerais le Prisme."

"Et de quelle manière ? J'imagine que tu ne vas pas lui demander un petit rendez-vous."

"En menant l'attaque," répondit simplement Moon. "Si nous fusionnons, et que nous avons les éléments, nous lancerons une attaque massive sur l'Empire Solaire. Sun n'aura qu'une envie, c'est de se montrer pour ce qu'il pensera être la victoire."

"Une attaque massive !?" s'offusqua Spike. "Tu veux mettre en danger les vies des résistants pour tester ton plan complètement fou !?"

"Cela reste le meilleur moyen de remporter la guerre. L'Empire a dors et déjà gagné si nous ne l'attaquons pas maintenant. Ils sont bien plus nombreux. Je n'ai que la moitié des soldats qui me suivaient dans la Nouvelle République. Screwball en a à peu près autant, mais elle sous-estime trop Sun."

"Tu imagines le nombre de morts qu'il va y avoir !?"

"Autant que de temps qui me sera nécessaire pour faire entendre raison à Sun. Et après cela, nous aurons assez de poneys pour vaincre Screwball et réinstaurer la paix. Et cela reste la solution la moins coûteuse en vies."

Spike grogna. Ce plan ne lui plaisait pas.

"Ne ferais-tu pas ça juste parce que tu es pressé de retrouver Luna ?"

"C'est mon but, et le nombre de victime m'importe peu, en effet. Mais, par chance, c'est le meilleur moyen pour préserver des vies."

"Et si je refuse ton offre ?"

"Alors tu perdras quatre mille soldats, et probablement le seul poney au monde à connaître réellement Sun. Mes jours sont comptés Spike, et tu pourrais les dénombrer avec tes griffes. Plus jamais tu n'auras une telle offre. Crois-moi, à ma mort, Sun va se donner à cœur joie de ravager ce qui reste d'Equestria."

Les deux se regardèrent droits dans les yeux. Moon était déterminé, catégorique, et Spike essayait de juger si c'était réellement la meilleure solution.

Ils continuèrent à débattre, sur la fusion et le plan de Moon. Spike aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un pour le conseiller, mais la présence de Moon devait rester secrète à cause de Side.

Le principal inconvénient de la salle de réunion était qu'elle ne fermait pas. Leur discussion pouvait être entendue par n'importe, et une paire d'oreilles attentives les écoutait.

La jument rose sombre ouvrit doucement les yeux après avoir réfléchi à la situation. Puis elle s'en alla doucement dans le couloir, vers son bureau.

Une lettre, sa plume, et quelques secondes plus tard le parchemin s'évapora dans les flammes vertes. Puis Side s'approcha de son porte-armure personnel, dégaina son épée et d'un pas serein, elle sortit de sa chambre.

"Moon ? Celui qui nous a faussé compagnie à Nightmare Castle ?"

Le petit groupe de Stary, Lemon, Sentry, Apple Flower, Daring Do et Trixie était réunit dans un coin de la salle centrale.

"Un poney violet à la crinière cyan," répondit Stary à Sentry.

"Ouais, c'est bien lui," répondit le pégase de sa voix grave. "Il est revenu ?"

La licorne bleue acquiesça.

"Il a dit être l'ancien général en chef de la Nouvelle République," continua Lemon avec un sourire.

Les autres la regardèrent en arquant un sourcil, sauf Apple Flower qui braqua sa tête dans la mauvaise direction. Puis ils tournèrent leur yeux vers la licorne, comme pour demander confirmation.

"C'est ce qu'il a dit."

"L-L'ancien général en chef ?" bégaya Trixie.

"Je savais que sa voix me disait quelque chose !" tapa Sentry. "Les discours, bien sûr !"

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici alors !?" demanda Daring Do.

"Il a été parler à Spike. Et visiblement, il ne voulait pas qu'on vienne..."

"C'est dommage pour lui puisqu'on va y aller tout de suite !" rigola Lemon en sautillant vers la salle de réunion.

Daring Do lui emboîta immédiatement le pas, suivit de Sentry qui semblait avoir deux mots à dire à Moon. Trixie et Apple Flower suivirent par curiosité. Stary hésita, mais finit par suivre le groupe.

"Au fait, où est Berry ?" demanda-t-elle en remarquant son absence.

"Partie se coucher," répondit l'aveugle. "Sa grossesse commence vraiment à la fatiguer. Metal est avec elle."

"Oh... J'espère que tout ira bien... Leur situation n'est vraiment pas simple..."

"Attrapez-les !"

"À gauche !"

Les trois poneys bifurquèrent immédiatement. Le bruit des armures se faisait entendre derrière eux. Évidemment, dans une si grande forteresse, ils devaient bien tomber sur des gardes à un moment ou à un autre.

Ils galopaient tous trois de front, les couloirs étant largement assez large pour cela. Side hurlait les directions presque au dernier moment, devant chercher dans ses souvenirs le plan exact, qui datait de plusieurs décennies maintenant.

"Cette porte !"

Désignant la porte qui leur faisait face, Archer se jeta dessus, épaule en avant, et l'enfonça aussi sec.

Une grande salle, semblant inutilisée, au milieu de laquelle reposait une locomotive qui semblait avoir traversé des siècles.

"À bord ! Vite ! Heavy, aux commandes !"

L'ordre n'était pas vraiment utile, puisque le plan avait été préparé. Archer et Heavy sautaient déjà à bord. Side barricada sommairement la porte avec ce qui tomba sous son sabot. La corne d'Heavy étincela et la locomotive s'ébranla légèrement.

Même si le licorne n'était pas en forme, cette installation faisait partie d'un projet de rapatriement d'urgence que Sun avait tenté de mettre au point. En outre, la locomotive ne nécessitait que très peu de magie et aucun savoir-faire pour être lancée.

Side les rejoignit alors que le transport se mettait à avancer doucement.

"Accrochez-vous, ça va secouer !" prévint Side.

N'étant qu'un projet abandonné, la locomotive se trouvait dans une pièce isolée de la forteresse, et en hauteur. Le train s'engouffra dans la sortie prévue à cette effet et accéléra brusquement en entrant dans la pente menant au dehors.

La locomotive prit de la vitesse, plus qu'Heavy ne lui en insufflait. Les trois poneys se tenaient de leur mieux aux rares éléments offrant une bonne prise.

Malgré la descente toujours plus longue, impossible de distinguer quoique ce soit au bout du tunnel. Ils avançaient dans le noir total et les échos des gardent débarquant dans la salle se dissipaient de plus en plus vite.

"Il finit un jour ce tunnel !?" hurla Archer pour couvrir le bruit de la machinerie et de l'air qui sifflait à leurs oreilles.

Pour toute réponse, le train, dans un accoue sec, heurta quelque chose et passa au travers. Un volet de bois qui vola en éclats sous la puissance de l'impact et inonda de lumière les trois évadés qui s'accrochaient de toutes leurs maigres forces.

Le train continua de foncer à travers la cour intérieure de la forteresse. N'étant pas en alerte, les grilles étaient ouvertes et les soldats ne comprirent pas à temps que cette masse de métal qui leur fonçait dessus devait être arrêtée.

Il sortit des remparts et fila droit vers l'ouest sans que rien ne puisse l'arrêter. Stabilisant une vitesse de croisière, les poneys purent lâcher prise et se soulager de leur tension. Ils l'avaient fait.

Side se retourna vers la grande bâtisse qui rétrécissait à vue d'œil. Sun regardait, quelque part, elle le savait. Alors, en une dernière provocation, elle donna du sifflet, et le son alla jusqu'aux oreilles du pégase blanc qui avait regardé la scène derrière une vitre de la chambre de Celestia.

Ses yeux teintés de vert restèrent complètement neutres, tandis que derrière l'on pouvait entendre l'énervement de la princesse du soleil.

Side reporta son regard vers l'ouest, passant ses yeux sur Archer et Heavy, tous deux essoufflés. À cette vitesse, ils seraient dans le nord d'ici une demi-journée. Elle allait avoir du pain sur la planche visiblement. Première chose, contrer le plan de Sun. Deuxième chose, son double.

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie Sun !?"

Le pégase blanc resta muet et tourna son regard vers l'alicorne.

"Tu l'as laissé s'échapper !?" lui hurla la princesse.

Aucune réponse, le visage de Sun restait figé. Celestia fit les cents pas. Il n'y avait plus rien à tirer de ce pégase ! Depuis qu'elle l'avait asservi, il n'était plus qu'un pantin qui faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Et son esprit résistait, pas moyen d'en tirer quelque chose. Elle pouvait lui faire faire ce qu'elle voulait, le faire bouger, parler. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à le faire parler sur ses plans, qu'elle l'avait laissé gérer de son côté.

Quelle idée d'utiliser ce vieux sort d'asservissement aussi ! Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix, il avait commencé à lui poser des questions la veille, si elle était bien la vraie princesse. Il lui avait demandé de ne pas lever le soleil ! Comme si elle en était capable !

Il restait là, inexpressif. L'alicorne ragea et lui donna une violente gifle qui le projeta au sol. Elle le fit crier, pour son simple soulagement. Il ne ressentait plus la douleur, il ne restait que son esprit, mais cela avait un effet apaisant sur les nerfs de la princesse.

Une fois calmée, elle se ressaisit et fit comme si de rien n'était. Peu importait les plans idiots de ce pégase, la victoire allait être sienne d'ici peu de toutes façons.


	35. Chapitre 35 - Mea Culpa

Chapitre 35 - Mea Culpa

"Regarde. La lumière. C'est Canterlot non ?"

"Sûrement... Quelque chose a dû se produire. Quelque chose de terrible."

* * *

"On va pas tarder à arriver à la fin de la voie. Commence à ralentir Heavy, il n'y a pas de freins sur cette locomotive."

Le licorne opina et diminua l'intensité de sa magie, le train perdant doucement de la vitesse.

Le paysage avait bien changé. Ils n'étaient plus dans les plaines côtières de l'Empire Solaire, mais dans les montagnes du nord, à une demi-journée de marche de l'Empire de Cristal. Construite pour relier ce dernier au reste du royaume de Celestia, la voie n'était toujours pas achevée et les travaux désormais suspendus.

Archer se frotta doucement les sabots en soufflant dessus pour se les réchauffer. Avec le vent et la vitesse, le froid mordait encore plus.

Les évadés n'avaient pas fière allure. Side, fatiguée et aux traits creusés, Archer privée de plus de la moitié de son crin, et Heavy totalement chétif. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il puisse tenir sa magie aussi longtemps, même à faible dose.

"Ton double a dû faire des siennes dans la résistance..." commenta la blonde. "Mais je me demande encore une chose..."

"Hm ?"

"Pourquoi capturer des enfants ?"

Archer avait dit ça en regardant Side, mais cette dernière avait parfaitement vu ses yeux glisser sur Heavy, qui regardait la voie, l'espace d'un instant.

"Dans le but d'en faire des armes," répondit sombrement la jument. "Des pions à placer au bon moment, des poneys totalement façonnés pour rester fidèles aux idéaux de l'Empire. Les espions parfaits. Le Programme Poulains du Soleil, comme l'appelait Sun. Il a enlevé des jeunes poneys régulièrement. Je pense qu'il a commencé avec moi et mon double, parce que nous étions assez intéressantes."

"Des espions ?"

"Des menteurs professionnel," continua Side. "Mais le projet n'a pas abouti avec tous. Globalement, il a été un échec. Très peu de poulains ont été réceptifs, et je crois que seul mon double a été correctement modelé pour suivre les desseins de Sun. Certains se sont évadés, et d'autres ont été emprisonnés pour servir de monnaie d'échange. C'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé, n'est-ce pas ?"

Heavy regarda Side du coin de l'œil, avant de reporter son attention sur la voie.

"Tu connais les méthodes de Sun..." finit-il par répondre d'un ton neutre. "La troisième salle, l'isolement, le bourrage de crâne, les mensonges, la torture magique et physique... Au moment où je suis entré, nous étions douze poulains, de trois à quinze ans. Des orphelins, des poneys arrachés à leurs parents à grand renfort de tueries..."

Heavy ferma les yeux, soupirant, avant de regarder Side dans les siens.

"En six mois, trois étaient déjà morts... Et deux de plus sont arrivés. Sun a participé lui-même à notre «formation», ton double également. Déjà à l'époque elle lui obéissait aveuglément."

Side afficha une expression navrée, mais resta silencieuse. Heavy se concentra à nouveau sur la voie, continuant :

"Il y a eu des cycles de morts et de nouveaux. On a fini par tous se dire qu'une fois passé les huit premiers mois, la mort, n'était plus un réel danger, qu'on était habitué à partir de ce stade là."

Une inspiration profonde en regardant le ciel d'où tombait des flocons.

"Et puis on s'est rendu compte, passé quatre ans, qu'en réalité elle serait plus un soulagement qu'autre chose... Du moins, pour ceux qui résistaient encore. Et on était de moins en moins à le faire... Les autres abandonnaient."

Heavy éteignit sa corne, laissant la locomotive en roue libre pour ralentir, et s'assit.

"Sun a tenté de me trafiquer l'esprit durant dix ans... Et après, il m'a jeté dans ce vieux donjon... Pour pourrir au fil des années, et servir de moyen de pression sur mon frère."

"War, évidemment..." pensa Side. "Eyeone, oncle d'Archer, elle-même amie avec Heavy, frère de War... Est-ce que c'était volontaire de ta part Sun ? Avais-tu prévu ce parfait hasard ?"

Side se plongea dans ses réflexions, cherchant à démêler le vrai du faux dans l'enchaînement de ces événements étalés sur plusieurs années.

Archer s'approcha alors d'Heavy, le regardant droit dans les yeux avec une tristesse infinie. Ce dernier la regarda à son tour sans comprendre la raison de cette expression. Elle arriva juste devant lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y..." commença-t-il.

Archer l'entoura de ses pattes et le serra contre elle, enfouissant son visage dans son torse, murmurant :

"Dire que je n'ai fait que me plaindre de ton absence toutes ces années... Alors que toi tu vivais des choses encore plus horribles..."

Heavy eut un petit sourire gentil et rendit son étreinte à Archer, lui chuchotant :

"La seule chose qui m'a fait tenir, c'est de penser à toi, quelque part, à l'extérieur."

Ils restèrent quelques instants dans les pattes l'un de l'autre.

"Heavy... ?" finit par dire la blonde.

"Oui ?"

Archer ouvrit la bouche, mais un hurlement couvrit ses paroles :

"LA VOIE !"

C'était Side qui venait de hurler ça. Les rails se finissaient dans quelques mètres à peine et la locomotive n'avait pas perdu assez de vitesse. Un crissement métallique se fit entendre lorsqu'elle arriva à la fin de la voie, sortant de son alignement et commençant à basculer sur le côté.

Side sauta immédiatement hors du train pour atterrir dans la neige en un roulé-boulé.

Heavy réagit instinctivement et poussa Archer hors de la locomotive pour qu'elle aussi se retrouve dans la neige.

La blonde ne put que voir la silhouette du licorne s'éloigner d'elle, emporté avec l'élan de la locomotive, celle-ci tombant lourdement sur le côté. Il disparut de sa vue alors qu'elle fut recueillie par la neige.

Le transport continua sa course sur quelques mètres, sous de lourds crissements métalliques, et finit par s'encastrer dans un rocher, l'acier se pliant brutalement à l'impact.

Les deux juments s'évanouirent après leur chute.

 _Ça devait bien arriver... Même si j'espérais que non..._

Moon, à côté de Spike, détournait légèrement le regard. Stary le fixait dans les yeux, incrédule et choquée, la bouche entrouverte. La vérité avait été dite. Le reste du groupe était aussi surpris qu'elle, mais une chose se lisait en plus dans son regard, et c'est cette chose que Moon fuyait. La déception.

"C'est comme ça Stary, et bien avant que tu ne me rencontres..." souffla Moon, s'excusant presque.

"J'ai crû..." balbutia la licorne bleue. "Que tu étais quelqu'un de bien... Que tu voulais vraiment sauver Equestria."

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

"J'étais amnésique... Et maintenant c'est ce que je recherche..."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici alors !?" tonna subitement Sentry en tapant du sabot.

"Il est venu négocier," intervint le dragon. "Et nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur un plan pour rétablir la paix."

"Vous traitez avec ce poney Spike !?" s'offusqua le pégase à la voix grave en désignant Moon du sabot. "Ce monstre qui a mené des milliers de poneys au massacre, pour une cause qui n'avait aucune raison d'être !?"

"Les choses ont changées. Nous avons un but commun maintenant. Et son aide sera précieuse."

"Après ce qu'il a fait !? Vous vous rendez compte que c'est de sa faute si Metal est dans cet état !? Si tous ces poneys sont morts !? Les résistants, Blackhoof et j'en passe !"

"C'est avant-tout de ma faute," répondit Guardian, qui était restée dans l'ombre de Spike tout ce temps. "C'est moi qui ait lancé ce projet et mené à bien."

"Nous irons présenter nos excuses à Metal," répondit Moon. "Même si je sais que ce sera rien comparé à ce qu'il a subit."

"N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de lui rendre son corps ?" demanda A.K, restant méfiante envers les deux poneys.

Moon se tourna vers Guardian, qui grimaçait.

"Il faudrait un corps en bon état pour implanter son esprit dedans mais..."

"Mais ce n'est pas le plus important pour l'instant," coupa Spike. "Je sais que l'état de Metal vous préoccupe tous, mais la guerre n'est pas finie, et il va falloir agir vite."

Les autres s'offusquèrent légèrement, mais comprirent l'importance de la situation.

"Touchez le prisme," incita Moon.

Spike avança l'objet vers eux sur la table, précisant :

"Il détecte les Éléments de l'Harmonie. Vous pouvez toucher cet objet sans crainte, il a été fait par le précédent Élément de la magie en personne."

 _Guardian représente la magie... Mais elle ne doit pas prendre part aux Éléments. Elle est trop attachée à moi._

Moon recommença à tousser et se retourna alors que Guardian s'occupait de lui.

Les poneys se regardèrent, puis le prisme, hésitant. Sauf Lemon qui s'avança sans crainte et posa son sabot dessus. Un reflet bleu parcouru le prisme. Spike eut un sourire.

"Félicitations Lemon, tu es l'Élément du rire."

La jument rose gloussa en laissant la place à Stary, qui souriait en coin en regardant son ami. Y avait-il un seul doute possible sur le fait qu'elle soit effectivement un Élément, cette ponette rieuse ?

Stary toucha à son tour l'étoile, et cette fois-ci, il se teinta de violet.

"Élément de la magie."

 _Parfait._

Stary ouvrit de grand yeux.

"V-Vraiment ?"

"Crois-moi, Twilight savait ce qu'elle faisait en créant ce prisme," assura le dragon. "Impossible qu'il se trompe."

La licorne sourit, heureuse de cette découverte et rejoignit son amie.

A. s'avança à son tour, dévisageant l'artefact depuis un moment. Avalant sa salive, redressant son chapeau du revers du sabot, elle finit par poser un sabot ferme sur le prisme.

Rien.

"Désolé Daring Do."

À la place d'une déception, la pégase sembla au contraire lâcher un soupire de soulagement.

"J'ai crû que j'allais devoir travailler en équipe, fiou..."

Avec un petit sourire, rendu par Spike, elle se plaça de l'autre côté de Stary et Lemon.

"Trixie ?" appela le dragon.

"Pfeuh, ce n'est pas la peine ! Si cette chose a été faite par Twilight, c'est sûr qu'elle voudra me ridiculiser ! Sans moi !"

Spike n'insista pas. De toutes façons, il y avait honnêtement peu de chances que Trixie soit un élément. La licorne au chapeau vint se ranger avec Daring Do.

Le licorne orange s'avança alors et apposa un sabot déterminé... sur la table.

"Un peu plus à gauche," indiqua Sentry.

Apple Flower corrigea son geste et le prisme s'illumina de rose.

"Gentillesse."

L'aveugle eut un grand sourire et se mit prêt des éléments déjà identifiés.

"Ça me va."

Enfin, Sentry s'avança. Le pégase noir toucha le prisme, qui vira au orange.

"Honnêteté. Soit déjà cinq Éléments, si on compte Moon en loyauté."

"Il nous manque la générosité," confirma Moon.

"Je vais demander aux autres résistants de toucher le prisme. Nous verrons bien."

Dans le calme des aires, surplombant une tempête de neige qui progressait sans rencontrer de résistance à travers l'Empire Solaire, un petit air, chanté d'une voix enfantine, planait.

"Le Brut violente, le Cruel invente, la Folle est démente. Tourne le temps, passe les années, sans jamais les voir tomber. Le Brut stupide, le Cruel perfide, la Folle cupide."

"La Folle tombera, le Cruel mourra, le Brut vaincra," compléta alors une voix derrière elle.

Screwball redressa brusquement les oreilles, et Storm fit immédiatement une manœuvre d'esquive. Pourtant, aucune attaque ne vint. Les deux tournèrent la tête vers Sun qui volait quelques mètres derrière eux.

"Bonjour, petit pouliche," fit délicieusement le pégase blanc.

Screwball comprit immédiatement la raison de sa présence et chercha du regard Sombra en contre-bas. Dix licornes lui faisaient face et semblaient préparer un sort.

Montrant les dents, elle sauta de Storm, fonçant droit sur le groupe de licorne. Sun piqua immédiatement pour l'attraper au vol, mais Storm l'intercepta en l'emportant sur plusieurs mètres dans sa charge.

La pouliche atterrit en plein sur une licorne, lui aplatissant le crâne d'un violent coup de patte arrière. Les autres arrêtèrent leur sort et se concentrèrent sur Screwball.

Elle esquiva avec agilité les projectiles magiques et abattit deux autres licornes en en envoyant une sur l'autre.

Les licornes reculèrent prudemment, alors que la pouliche jetait des regards frénétiques en tous sens. Sun avait envoyé une partie des Héritiers pour s'occuper de Sombra, trois groupes de dix licornes formées sur le même principe que les Blasters, bien moins performants, mais plus mobiles.

Un groupe était déjà mort plusieurs semaines auparavant, et celui-ci ne comptait plus que sept membre, soit trop peu pour abattre le Windigo, qui alla justement à leur rencontre pour les geler sur place.

Puis Sombra tourna son regard froid aux yeux bleus clairs vers la pouliche, qui se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus le Cœur avec elle.

Plus haut, Storm avait sorti son épée et se tenait à une distance qu'il jugeait suffisante de Sun, si tenté que cela existait. Les deux pégases se faisaient face. Storm n'était pas de petite taille, sa stature était même imposante, mais face à Sun, il faisait pâle figure, tant sur la taille que sur la force. Il était en armure et armé alors que le général en chef de l'Empire ne l'était pas, mais ce n'était en rien une garantie de victoire.

"Allons Storm, tu penses que c'est raisonnable de m'affronter ?"

"Pour défendre sa majesté Screwball, tout est raisonnable."

Sun eut un petit rire.

"Toujours ton sens de l'honneur et de la fidélité. C'est une des premières choses que l'ont m'a rapporté sur toi. C'est quelque chose de rare en ces temps de guerre, et ça me plaît bien comme attitude."

Storm serra les dents sur son épée. Mais le blanc rassura :

"Je ne suis pas là pour t'affronter, juste pour gêner ta si précieuse pouliche."

Il désigna la scène qui se déroulait en bas.

Sombra avançait doucement vers Screwball qui reculait, sur ses gardes. Le grand Windigo cornu secouait légèrement la tête, satisfait de pouvoir enfin s'en prendre à cette étrange pouliche envers laquelle il éprouvait, sans savoir pourquoi, une puissante aversion.

Le flanc de Screwball se heurta à un arbre. Les autres Windigos commençaient à l'encercler.

Storm avait toujours le Cœur de Cristal sur son dos, attaché à lui, et il fonça vers la pouliche, mais Sun lui barra à son tour la route.

"Ah ah ah, pas de ça !"

Storm tenta de la contourner, mais Sun était plus rapide et lui barrait sans arrêt le chemin. Alors, excédé, il lui fonça dessus, épée prête à servir. Sun se contenta de bloquer la lame à sabot nu, de la tordre sous les yeux médusés du pégase, avant de lui retirer de la bouche de force et de la jeter.

"Tu aurais fini par blesser quelqu'un avec ça," ajouta perfidement Sun. "Maintenant, regarde bien."

Screwball était complètement acculée. Aucune échappatoire possible, et elle sentait déjà ses poils se couvrir du gel de l'humidité ambiante. Elle jeta un regard haineux à Sun, puis à Sombra.

Alors voila pourquoi elle n'avait pas réussit à dire qu'elle dominerait Equestria ? Parce que sa vie allait se terminer dans un bloc de glace ?

Soudain, un éclair jaune fusa et vint se loger dans le torse de Sombra, pile là où le fragment du Cœur de Cristal se trouvait. Le sort s'enroula en une petite boule, puis rayonna brutalement, semblant complètement dissiper l'existence même des Windigos et de Sombra, dans un grand hennissement.

La tempête cessa. Le calme revint. Screwball regarda d'où venait le sort. Dix autres licornes étaient un peu plus loin. Le troisième groupe des Héritiers. Sun avait tout prévu.

Ce dernier s'en allait déjà, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et les licornes se retiraient.

Une chose clochait dans la tête de la pouliche. Pourquoi l'épargner alors qu'il aurait pu laisser Sombra s'occuper d'elle ? Plus les actions de Sun venaient, moins elles avaient de sens. Était-il stupide à ce point ? Ou alors... Cela cachait un plan qu'elle-même n'arrivait pas à comprendre ?

Storm vint se poser à ses côtés pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, alors qu'elle était en pleine réflexion. Peut-être fallait-il revoir son jugement sur l'intelligence de Sun.

Les yeux pourpres du pégase blanc furent de nouveau parcourus par un reflet vert. Plutôt que de le guider pas à pas, Celestia lui avait donné l'ordre de se comporter comme si rien ne s'était passé, et de continuer ses plans comme prévus. Pourtant une partie de lui résistait lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler à l'alicorne, mais pour le reste, il n'appliquait aucune forme d'opposition. Comme si ses plans d'origines allaient nuire à la princesse.

"Retournons à l'armée," finit par dire Screwball, rebroussant chemin. "J'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu."

"Montez sur mon dos," invita Storm. "Nous y serons plus rapidement."

"Ce n'est pas la peine, ils ne sont pas loin. Quelques heures de marches. Me dégourdir les pattes me fera du bien."

Le pégase à la crinière rouge n'insista pas et se contenta de suivre la marche de la pouliche.

Lorsqu'Archer commença à entrouvrir les yeux, une fine couche de neige la recouvrait déjà. Le froid la rongeait déjà, elle ne sentait plus ses membres. Son esprit embrumé entendit néanmoins :

"Ici ! Il y a quelqu'un d'autre !"

La faible vue de la ponette heurta un pelage bleu. Elle se sentit délicatement levée et époussetée, puis posée sur un quelconque dos. Elle distingua la conversation de ses sauveurs.

"C'est pas Archer Arrows ?"

"On dirait," sembla répondre le poney qui la portait.

"Où tu penses qu'elle était passée tout ce temps ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Les locomotives ne sont plus utilisées que par l'Empire, peut-être qu'elle leur a joué un mauvais tour. De toutes façons, ce n'est pas le plus urgent, on lui demandera une fois rétablis, elle et l'autre."

L'autre ? Seulement l'autre ? Heavy ou Side ? Un d'entre eux n'avait pas été retrouvé ? Ou pire ?

"Une chance qu'ils soient tous les deux encore en vie."

Ils. Donc Heavy avait été retrouvé. Mais Side ? Impossible de parler ou même de bouger, tous les muscles d'Archer étaient encore bien trop engourdis par le froid ! Bon sang, il fallait qu'elle les prévienne ! Ils n'étaient pas deux, mais trois !

"Bon, on écourte la mission du coup ?"

"Je pense qu'on a plus prioritaire maintenant, en effet."

"Starwright ?" appela celui qui portait Archer.

"Hm ?" répondit une voix féminine au loin.

"On rentre, ramène-toi."

"J'arrive."

Archer sentit le poney marcher dans la neige et s'éloigner. Non. Il restait encore Side ! Ils ne l'avaient pas trouvée ! Dans la neige, elle allait mourir !

L'esprit de la ponette était trop confus. Le choc, même amorti, continuait d'embrouiller ses pensées, et le froid n'aidait pas. Après un léger soubresaut de tête que son transporteur ne sentit même pas, elle retomba dans l'inconscience.

Les trois poneys continuèrent d'avancer dans la froideur du nord. Un pégase bleu, à la crinière plus foncée, un zèbre au rayures grises et une licorne violette, blonde de crin. Cette dernière jetait par ailleurs de fréquents regards en arrière, tandis que les deux autres avançaient en transportant chacun un des évadés.

"Un problème Starwright ?" demanda le pégase.

"J'ai des doutes... Je vais aller vérifier quand même," répondit la licorne. "J'ai pas envie qu'on oublie quelqu'un ici. Partez devant."

"Rester prudente."

"Tu me connais Cold," fit-elle avec un clin d'œil, avant de faire volte-face.

"On ne l'accompagne pas ?" s'inquiéta le zèbre en la regardant partir.

"On doit amener ceux là en lieu sûr avant-tout."

"D'accord..."

Il remit Heavy correctement en place sur son dos, et continua d'avancer avec son compère pégase.

À Nightmare Castle, l'heure était aux bagages pliés et aux paquets emballés. Debt s'occupait de ranger le bureau de Moon, rassemblant les informations essentielles, avant de ranger le tout dans des grands cartons.

"Une drôle d'idée d'investir l'ex QG de la résistance," commenta Equal en rehaussant une fois de plus son monocle.

"Une idée de Moon. Il n'y a que nous qui savons où il se trouve précisément, et c'est toujours plus prêt de l'action qu'ici. Ring et Hestern sont suffisamment avancés pour dire que nous avons le champ libre jusqu'à Ponyville."

"En parlant de Moon, où est-il ?"

"Occupé à diverses affaires sur le terrain," répondit Debt sans vraiment accorder d'attention au licorne. "Tu sais qu'il n'aime pas rester en place."

Equal soupira à l'évocation de ce fait. C'était toujours le premier problème de la fausse Luna, autrefois. Moon disparaissait parfois sans laisser de trace et revenait quelques jours plus tard, porteur d'informations, parfois victorieux, et d'autres fois vaincu. Dans ce dernier cas, il revenait souvent d'humeur massacrante.

Equal eut un petit sourire en se souvenant d'un pauvre soldat qui avait eu le malheur de lui demander d'aller voir Luna sur le champ. Jusqu'à cet instant, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il fut possible d'enlever la tête d'un poney d'un coup de sabot sans que le reste du corps ne suive.

"Et Guardian ? Elle n'était pas affectée à la garde du changelin ?"

"Partie avec Moon. D'ailleurs, je tiens à ce que le changelin reste avec moi durant tout le trajet vers Ponyville."

"À vos ordres."

Equal et Debt sortirent de la pièce, de lourds bagages sur le dos. Debt était habité à porter les bagages de Moon. En tant qu'élève de ce dernier, sa tâche s'était souvent avérée n'être qu'un rôle de poney-à-tout-faire. Mais il ne s'en était jamais plaint.

Lentement, après avoir déambulé dans les couloirs vides de la forteresse, ils rejoignirent une longue procession de poneys faisant eux aussi leur bagages.

Pourtant, Debt n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ce sentiment de malaise qui semblait planer et qui le gênait. Après tant d'années, il quittait cet endroit pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Il était né dans la guerre, n'avait vécu que pour ça, et quelque chose d'inconnu se rapprochait. Et étrangement, bien que beaucoup l'aient souhaitée, cette chose lui faisait peur. La paix. Qu'était-ce donc au final ? Plus aucun combat, non plus d'adversaire. Que pouvait-il se passer en temps de paix ?

Parmi les milliers d'anciens soldats présents, pas un seul n'avait un semblant de réponse. Et tous partageaient cette étrange sensation.

Si l'accord avec la résistance se faisait, leurs forces se regrouperaient à l'ancien QG. Idéal pour faire des manœuvres rapides et mettre fin à la guerre.

Cette fin proche... Si proche...

Le dragon se gratta une fois de plus la tête. C'était quand même incroyable.

"Pas un seul autre élément parmi plus de la moitié la résistance..."

Spike avait fait passer tour à tour tous les résistants présents dans la grande salle, pour qu'ils touchent le prisme. Le résultat rendait le dragon extrêmement dubitatif. Et le contrariait. Ils avaient cinq éléments, et le seul qui manquait était celui de la générosité. Un petit pincement au cœur saisit le dragon lorsqu'il pensa à l'ancienne représentante de cet Élément.

Il porta son regard vers Moon, qui était en intense discussion avec un groupe de Diamond Dogs, Guardian toujours en retrait, n'étant là que pour Moon.

"Combien vous faudrait-il pour un tel tunnel ?"

"Vu combien nous sommes, à peine plus d'une heure ou deux, ça dépend du sol. Sans doute argileux, donc on doit rester prudent."

"Je vois..."

Moon regarda le grand chien qui lui faisait face. Doucement, il inspira, avant de plier un sabot et de s'incliner jusqu'à ce que son museau touche le sol. Les Diamond Dogs furent surpris de ce geste et ne comprirent pas.

"Je sais que ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je vous ai fait endurer, à vous et aux vôtres, et qu'il est un peu tard pour cela, mais je ne pourrais pas travailler avec vous si je ne le dis pas."

Les grandes bêtes s'échangèrent des regards interrogateurs, cherchant si l'un d'entre eux comprenait ce que racontait ce poney. Moon donna la réponse :

"Je suis profondément désolé d'avoir réduit votre peuple en esclavage, de vous avoir utilisé pour approvisionner les stocks de la Nouvelle République. Je reconnais le tort que je vous ais fait, et je sais que rien ne pourra pardonner cela."

Ils froncèrent les sourcils, certains eurent peur de comprendre, et l'un d'eux demanda :

"Qui es-tu ?"

Moon regarda celui qui avait posé la question droit dans les yeux, relevant la tête. Les quelques mots qu'il prononça furent noyés par le silence qui suivit, sous la stupeur des grands bipèdes.

"Cinq... Il a réussit à en trouver cinq... Va t-il le faire à temps ?"

Faiblement, l'arbre pulsa de sa lumière, éclairant l'étrange poney qui venait de ressentir le chamboulement magique des Éléments retrouvés.


	36. Chapitre 36 - Éléments Imprévus

Chapitre 36 - Éléments Imprévus

"Toujours rien avec Moon ?"

"I-Il savait déjà... Il avait déjà compris. Son esprit s'est refermé... Je ne sais pas pourquoi."

* * *

Le poney difforme regardait le mur orangé qui le séparait de l'extérieur. Sa propre image était en partie reflétée par la barrière magique. Il regardait au dehors de sa grotte. Quelque chose se passait, il avait ressenti plusieurs perturbation magiques récemment.

Il hésitait. Devait-il sortir et voir ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi sortir maintenant ? C'était stupide, non ? Il était resté tant de temps ici, ça n'aurait rimé à rien de partir.

Mais l'autre, ce poney qui était venu, rassemblait les Éléments. Il en avait déjà cinq. Y avait-il un espoir ? Les mots "Éléments de l'Harmonie" pouvaient encore avoir un sens aujourd'hui ?

La lumière de la caverne diminua encore un peu. L'arbre, qui en était la source, faiblissait de plus en plus.

L'étrange poney se retourna et partit dans le fond de sa grotte. C'était trop tard maintenant. Pourtant, son reflet dans le halo orange ne bougea pas d'un sabot. Avec une sonorité d'un autre-monde, il fit :

"Regarde un peu ce que tu es devenu."

Le poney s'arrêta, alors que le reflet changeait de forme, prenant celle d'une créature encore plus étrange. Un draconequus, qui croisa ses bras asymétriques, tapotant le sol de sa patte de buffle, l'air mécontent.

"Alors ?"

Le poney resta silencieux, tournant le dos au reflet.

"Est-ce que c'est tout ce que tu as à dire, après trois mille ans ici ?"

"Laisse-moi tranquille..." répondit le poney à voix basse.

"Et bien je ne risque pas de te laisser, puisque nous sommes tous les deux la même personne, ce ne serait pas vraiment logique," répliqua le reflet avec désinvolture.

"Un reflet qui parle, tu trouves ça logique toi ?"

Le Draconequus haussa un sourcil étonné.

"As-tu changé au point de trouver quelque chose d'illogique avec toi-même ?"

Nouveau silence.

"Au cas où tu l'auras oublié, nous sommes Discord, le maître du chaos ! Même si j'ai l'impression que je le suis plus que toi désormais..."

"Va-t'en..."

"Pas tant que tu m'auras expliqué pourquoi tu restes ici."

Le reflet fit apparaître un soda qu'il commença à siroter, sautant en l'air pour s'allonger dans le vide, invitant :

"Je t'écoute."

"Je protège l'arbre," répondit le poney, toujours à voix basse.

Discord se limait tranquillement les ongles de sa patte d'aigle, répondant d'un air distrait :

"L'arbre, tu veux dire la chose qu'il t'a fallu des milliers d'années à pouvoir atteindre ?"

"Il est en train de mourir, il n'est pas aussi fort qu'avant."

"Oui, c'est un arbre. Parfois, ça meurt. Un peu comme les amis."

Le poney fit volte-face à ces mots et s'approcha du reflet, vociférant :

"Je protège mon amie !"

"Ton amie, tu veux dire celle-là ?"

À côté du reflet apparut la silhouette d'une pégase jaune à la chevelure rose. Elle voleta prêt de Discord et adressa un grand sourire au poney, qui en fut bouleversé.

Discord s'approcha soudainement du poney, étirant la barrière pour pouvoir lui chuchoter avec un sourire rieur :

"Entre-nous, je pense qu'elle aurait préféré être comparé à un arbre entier, plutôt qu'à une pierre."

Il lui donna une petite pichenette dans le nez avant de retourner dans sa barrière en deux dimensions.

Le poney montra les dents alors que Discord commençait à monter un château de cartes avec la pégase.

"Pourquoi viens-tu maintenant !?"

Les deux s'arrêtèrent et tournèrent leur regard vers lui, les cartes s'envolant en battant comme des ailes d'oiseaux.

"Parce qu'avant tu étais tellement loin de celui que tu étais autrefois, que je ne pouvais pas m'exprimer. Pauvre de moi !"

Discord prit une posture dramatique et s'effondra en arrière, rattrapé par la jaune.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux !?"

Le Draconequus releva la tête, puis le reste de son corps complètement désarticulé.

"Je veux te faire comprendre que tu n'as jamais eu rien à faire ici."

La pégase afficha un air navré, alors que le poney fronçait les sourcils, ses pupilles rouges se dilatant.

"Qu'entends-tu par là ?"

"Et bien rien de plus que ce que je dis. L'arbre n'a jamais eu besoin de toi, tu n'as jamais eu d'ami à protéger ici, et tu t'es contenté de ne rien faire durant tout ce temps."

"J'honore la mémoire d'une amie !" explosa le poney. "Une amie que TU n'as pas été capable de sauver !"

"Est-ce que c'est l'honorer que de laisser tout ce pourquoi elle et ses amies ont lutté se faire détruire à petit feu ?" répondit Discord en arquant un sourcil, croisant les bras.

Le poney ouvrit grand les yeux, complètement estomaqué. Il porta son regard sur la pégase jaune qui le fixait droit dans les yeux, semblant attristée de la voir ainsi.

"Twilight a-t-elle tout abandonné à la mort de ses amies ?" continua Discord en arpentant le mur magique, glissant dans la roche une fois arrivé au bord de ce dernier, tournant autour du poney.

"Non..." répondit-il, fixant toujours la pégase dans ses grands yeux bleus.

"En effet. Et en quelques années, elle a fait plus que toi durant tout ce temps. Peut-être aurait-elle dû être l'immortelle de vous deux."

Le Draconequus se glissait sur le sol, s'approchant du poney.

"Tu peux avoir un rôle dans cette folie. Tes pouvoirs peuvent faire la différence, pas besoin des Éléments."

Le reflet sortit alors du sol et s'éleva devant le poney, bien réel, et posa ses deux pattes sur ses épaules, le regardant dans les yeux, posant cette question :

"Qui es-tu ?"

Le poney lui rendit un regard chamboulé. Ces grands yeux jaunes aux pupilles rouges. C'était lui. Simplement lui. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours été. Lentement, il baissa la tête avec un sourire. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ?

"Discord, le dieu du chaos."

"Excellent !" félicita Discord avec un grand sourire, alors que derrière-lui, Fluttershy entourée de trois autres Discord, levaient des pancartes indiquant le chiffre 10 en score. Une douzaine d'autres derrière applaudissaient vivement.

Le Draconequus claqua des griffes, et le poney retrouva son apparence d'origine. Discord, le vrai, observa quelques instants sa griffe d'aigle.

"Cela fait tellement longtemps."

"Oui, mais personnellement, je trouve cette forme plus seyante, comme dirait Rarity."

"Et bien dans ce cas, allons-y. Il y a un pays à sauver, et je sais par quoi commencer !"

"Ah oui ?" s'intrigua le reflet.

"Reconnaître ce que j'ai renier durant trop longtemps..." fit Discord en s'avançant vers la barrière magique.

Les autres reflets s'écartèrent du passage et se collèrent dans la roche. La pégase jaune reste en face de l'original, volant à sa hauteur, souriante.

Discord lui sourit en retour et claqua des doigts. La barrière s'évanouit instantanément avec Fluttershy, laissant soudainement entrer un brusque courant d'air neigeux qui dispersa littéralement le reflet en flocons.

"Brrrr, je ferais bien d'enfiler quelque chose."

Discord claqua des doigts et un costume de lui-même avec des poils bien longs apparut. Il l'enfila, remontant une fermeture-éclaire qui disparut une fois ceci fait. Puis le Draconequus s'avança vers l'extérieur, sous une neige calme, au sommet de sa montagne.

Puis il disparut en un éclair de magie.

"Il va me manquer," commenta un des reflets sur le mur.

"On fait une partie d'échec ?" proposa un second en amenant un plateau constitué de cases de toutes les couleurs.

"Pourquoi pas," approuvèrent les autres en s'attroupant autour de lui, prenant des chaises pour s'installer.

Un petit flocon voleta dans la grotte et vint atterrir sur l'arbre. Ce dernier pulsa légèrement plus fort.

Le son d'une puissante frappe résonna soudainement dans la salle principale de la résistance, attirant tous les regards, et Moon fut projeté en l'air, atterrissant lourdement au sol.

Le Diamond Dog qui venait de le frapper s'avança vers lui, la respiration lourde, les yeux injectés de rage, suivis par ses congénères.

Guardian se plaça instinctivement devant Moon, la corne brillante, tout aussi en colère que les chiens.

"Hors de mon chemin !" aboya le Diamond Dog.

"Ne vous avisez plus de lever la patte sur lui !" prévint la licorne blanche en montrant les dents.

Le chien s'approcha alors que Moon se relevait lentement, du sang gouttant de sa joue entaillée par les griffes du bipède.

"Toi ! Oser nous adresser la parole après ce que tu as fais ! Venir devant nous !"

Le Diamond Dog manquait de mots pour décrire la haine qu'il ressentait envers Moon en cet instant. Il continua de s'approcher, et Guardian chargea son sort, montrant les dents.

Tout à coup, une grande patte violette s'abattit à la verticale entre les deux opposants, les cachant chacun à la vue de l'autre.

"Les querelles du passé doivent être oubliées," temporisa Spike d'une voix sévère.

"Oublié !?" s'offusqua le chien. "Après ce qu'il a fait à notre espèce !? Un siècle durant nous avons été les esclaves de la Nouvelle République ! La plupart d'entre nous ne sont même pas nés libres ! Par SA faute !"

"Les choses ont changées," fit Spike en élevant la voix. "Votre peuple a retrouvé sa liberté, et c'est tout autant grâce à lui que vous n'aurez plus à subir l'esclavage !"

Alors que Spike parlait, Moon, tête baissé, contourna d'un pas lent la patte du dragon, revenant devant les chiens qui le dévisagèrent.

Il leva la tête, l'entaille de sa joue gouttant toujours, et regarda celui qui l'avait frappé dans les yeux.

"Si je peux me faire pardonner en me faisant frapper, alors allez-y. Chacun d'entre-vous. Frappez-moi autant que vous le souhaitez. Je suis le responsable de l'esclavage de votre espèce, c'est sur mon conseil que la fausse Luna a pris la décision de se servir du vous."

Un spasme de colère secoua la joue du bipède, qui se redressa de toute sa taille et leva alors sa puissante patte pour l'abattre à nouveau sur Moon.

Un bruit de galop, et un éclair violet-rose s'interposa entre les deux, levant les sabots en protection, le Diamond Dog stoppant son geste.

Iron Shovel, leva ses yeux jaunes vers le chien. Une larme perlait au coin de son œil, et elle cita :

"«Pour nous faire accepter d'eux, acceptons-les.»"

"Ça n'a rien à voir !" répliqua le grand chien, abaissant tout de même sa patte.

"«Pour nous faire accepter d'eux, acceptons-les.»" répéta la ponette.

"Il nous a tous réduit en esclavage !" protesta un autre Diamond Dog.

"Notre espèce serait restée tranquille sans lui !" fit un autre.

"Nos parents méritent vengeance !" ajouta un troisième.

"«Pour nous faire accepter d'eux, acceptons-les.»" continua inlassablement Shovel, protégeant toujours Moon, alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Le groupe de chien se mit littéralement à aboyer des contestations à la fossoyeuse, qui ne démordit pas et répéta en boucle la même phrase.

Le chef du groupe la regarda dans les yeux, et elle lui rendit un regard qui montrait qu'elle non plus n'aimait pas ce qu'elle faisait, mais que c'était la seule solution. Le colère du chef retomba un peu sans pour autant s'apaiser entièrement, et il leva une patte, imposant le silence à ceux derrière lui.

Il scruta encore un moment Iron dans les yeux, avant de faire volte-face, invitant d'un geste les autres à faire de même.

Le groupe hésita, puis finalement les Diamond Dogs s'en retournèrent dans leurs quartiers, adressant de nombreux regards noirs et haineux à Moon.

La ponette reposa ses sabots au sol, relâchant sa respiration. Moon s'avança un peu vers elle.

"Merci d'être intervenu pour-"

Shovel se retourna brusquement en décochant son sabot dans la mâchoire de Moon, dont la tête tourna sous la violence du choc. Son visage était encore plus emplie de colère que les chiens, et elle lui dit d'un ton glacial :

"Accepter n'est pas pardonner."

Avant de se retourner et de rejoindre le groupe de Diamond Dogs, sans regard en arrière.

Autour, des poneys commençaient à murmurer entre-eux, notamment sur le pourquoi de cette dispute avec Moon. Spike se rendit compte que l'information ne pourrait plus être cachée très longtemps et demanda alors :

"Allez chercher Side."

Les résistants acquiescèrent et se dispersèrent pour trouver la jument. Mais un résistant hurla soudain.

Elle posa la patte sur le torse du poney bouche-bée et extraie silencieusement la lame de son corps, laissant échapper une gerbe de sang, le poney tournant de l'œil et s'effondrant au sol.

Ce devait être le quinzième. Un bref coup d'œil dans le couloir, elle en comptait trois, plus ceux dans les chambres qu'elle venait de visiter.

Ces résistants étaient vraiment stupides, même en voyant les corps et son arme, ils étaient toujours aussi étonnés au moment où elle leur plantait son épée. Ils avaient une telle confiance en elle, c'en était risible.

La prochaine chambre était sur la gauche. Sans un bruit, elle ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière elle. Ses yeux étaient habitués à l'obscurité, elle avait été entraînée à ça. Elle distinguait parfaitement la silhouette allongée sur le lit, dans ses couvertures. Légèrement bombée au niveau du ventre, la jument comprit avec un petit sourire qu'elle était dans la chambre d'une jument enceinte. D'une pierre deux coups. La chambre était individuelle, aucun risque de la présence de l'étalon.

Arme en bouche, elle s'avança tranquillement vers la licorne endormie. Se penchant légèrement, elle s'apprêtait à faire glisser la lame sur la gorge de l'infortunée, quand son oreille frémit.

Un grincement venait de se faire entendre. Suivit d'un cliquetis étrange. Side fit volte-face et se retrouva plaquée au sol par une force incroyable.

Au dessus d'elle, une silhouette métallique, inexpressive, mais mettant pourtant une telle hardeur à l'étouffer. Où cette chose avait bien pu se cacher !? Dans l'ombre ? Mais que faisait-elle ici, dans cette chambre !?

La ponette tenta de donner un coup d'épée dans les pattes de son agresseur, mais le coup ne fit que rebondir sur la carcasse en acier.

Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Ce poney comprimait sa cage thoracique à sabots nus et l'empêchait complètement d'inspirer.

Elle manquait d'air. Sa bouche lâcha la prise de son épée dans l'espoir de pouvoir inspiré une petite bouffée d'oxygène, en vain.

Plus aucun son ne pouvait s'échapper de sa gorge, sa vue se troublait. La peur de la mort la saisit. La peur de mourir du sabot de cette chose cauchemardesque, qui semblait insensible et dépourvu de la moindre émotion.

Sa suffocation arriva à son terme. Ses muscles se secouèrent de spasmes, mais rien ne parvint à lui faire regagner son souffle. Son corps fut parcouru d'un ultime tremblement, se tendit, puis s'immobilisa, retomba, désarticulé, au sol.

La licorne ouvrit doucement les yeux. Berry se les frotta en baillant :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a... ?"

Elle illumina légèrement sa corne pour éclairer la scène et découvrit le cadavre de Side sous les pattes de Metal. Après un petit temps pour encaisser la situation, elle balbutia :

"M-M-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait !?"

Metal relâcha prise alors que depuis le couloir, on entendait :

"Alerte ! Un tueur dans la résistance !"

La licorne regarda son étalon sans y croire. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça !?

Le cri du résistant s'était fait entendre jusque dans la grande salle. Moon fut le plus prompt à réagir et galopa immédiatement vers celui qui venait de donner l'alarme. Spike lui emboîta le pas, se frayant sans peine un chemin parmi les résistants qui semblaient légèrement paniquer, se regroupant, murmurant, avançant avec prudence vers la zone jugée dangereuse.

Moon débarqua dans la couloir et vit les cadavres. Les premières portes étaient ouvertes, et quelques poneys se trouvaient déjà à l'intérieur des pièces pour les sécuriser, constant tristement le nombre de victimes.

Sans hésitation, Moon entra dans la première porte fermée, arrivant dans la chambre où se trouvait Berry, assise sur son lit, les yeux toujours grands ouverts d'effarement, face à son étalon toujours aussi inexpressif.

 _Ne me dites pas qu'elle est... !_

Le poney violet s'approcha rapidement, Metal tournant la tête vers lui et s'écartant pour dévoiler le corps de la fausse Side. Moon se pencha sur elle pour l'examiner.

 _Pas de pouls... Évidemment. Morte. Le corps de Metal est prévu pour le combat rapproché, pas étonnant... Mais des questions resteront sans réponses._

"J-Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça," tenta de défendre Berry, croyant qu'on allait accuser son étalon de trahison ou autre.

D'autres poneys débarquaient dans la chambre, la tête de Spike au sol visible à l'entrée.

"Il a tué Side !" s'exclama un des résistants. "C'est Metal qui a f ait ce massacre !"

Les murmures parmi les poneys s'amplifièrent et certains montrèrent des signes d'énervement.

"Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance ! C'est la Nouvelle République qui le manipule !"

"Non !" fit Berry désespéré, tandis que son étalon restait assis prêt du lit, sans bouger.

"Il faut le démanteler avant qu'il ne fasse d'autres victimes !"

"Enfermez-le !"

La nouvelle comme quoi Metal aurait tué des résistants, dont Side, commençait à se répandre, et les poneys étaient de plus en plus nombreux à vouloir sa mort, mais aucun n'osait s'avancer.

Spike fronça un sourcil pensif, alors que Moon se relevait.

"Metal t'a sauvé la vie, voila ce qu'il a fait Berry," fit-il.

Le brouhaha couvrait ses paroles et seule Berry l'entendit.

"Silence !" tonna soudainement Spike, et les poneys se turent, n'en restant pas moins en colère contre Metal.

"C'est Side qui est la responsable de tous ces meurtres," conclut Moon.

Bien sûr, il n'avait eu aucun doute, mais un rapide coup d'œil avait permis de confirmer ce qu'il pensait.

"Quoi ?" demanda un résistant qui semblait ne pas prendre Moon au sérieux.

"Les autres poneys sont morts à coup d'épée. Metal ne peut pas en tenir, et pourtant une se trouve prêt du corps de Side, recouverte de sang. C'est cette épée qui a tué tous ces poneys, et c'est Side qui la tenait."

"C'est impossible voyons, tu es fou !" répondit un des résistants. "Pourquoi Side ferait-elle une chose pareille !?"

"Parce qu'elle n'était pas de votre côté."

 _Les explications vont êtres longues... Ils avaient une telle confiance aveugle en elle... Au moins Spike m'aidera. Comme si on avait du temps à perdre avec ça ! Comme si j'avais du temps à..._

Les pensées de Moon furent interrompues par une nouvelle quinte de toux, encore plus brutale que les précédentes. Il se précipita au dehors de la salle pour trouver Guardian qui l'attendait dans le couloir.

À quelques kilomètres, dans la neige, une licorne violette soulevait de son mieux un corps rose sombre hors de la neige, se disant qu'elle avait bien fait de revenir vérifier. Side ouvrit doucement les yeux, reprenant conscience.

"Hey, ça va ? Dites-moi quelques chose."

Sa gorge gelée parvint à murmurer :

"Prévenir... Spike..."

"Bien," rassura doucement Starwright. "Restez avec moi surtout. "

Sa corne brilla et entoura Side d'un léger halo relativement chaleureux et réconfortant. Comment Side Place pouvait s'être retrouvée ici ? Elle n'était pas censée être au QG avec Spike ?

L'heure n'était pas aux questions. La licorne supporta la jument sur son épaule et l'aida à marcher, en continuant de lui parler pour s'assurer qu'elle ne perde pas connaissance, elle était restée trop longtemps dans la neige, cela aurait pu lui être fatale.

Les quatre poneys s'engouffrèrent dans le tunnel à la suite des deux gardes qui venaient de les accueillir.

"C'est bon... Je peux marcher maintenant..."

Le pégase regarda Archer qu'il aidait à marcher depuis qu'elle avait repris connaissance. Il la lâcha précautionneusement, restant prêt d'elle au cas où ses forces ne seraient pas assez revenues.

Le plus handicapant pour elle actuellement étaient ses tremblements dû au froid. Mais elle s'inquiétait plus pour Heavy, qui n'était toujours pas revenu à lui. Elle n'oubliait pas sa priorité pour autant :

"Il faut que je parle à Spike."

"Je vais vous aider à le chercher," répondit le dénommé Cold, avant de se tourner vers son ami zèbre. "Tu emmènes l'autre à l'infirmerie, d'accord ?"

"Non non, je vais le jeter aux cuisines pour qu'on le fasse cuire ce soir," soupira le zèbre en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le pégase eut un petit rire et leur chemins se séparèrent.

"J'espère que votre amie trouvera Side. Si j'avais le temps, je serais resté pour chercher."

"Aucun soucie, c'est elle qui vous a trouvé déjà."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce remue-ménage ?" demanda soudainement Archer.

Un attroupement se faisait dans un des couloirs, tous les poneys se rassemblaient et discutait entre-eux vivement. Un son monta alors de la foule, approchant. Celui d'une violente quinte de toux.

Moon sortit de l'attroupement, Guardian sur ses talons le soignant de son mieux, crachant du sang à un tel point que le sabot dont il couvrait sa bouche en était badigeonné.

La toux passa et il put ouvrir les yeux, pour tomber museau-à-museau avec Archer qui le regardait avec de grands yeux sidérés.

 _Oh..._

"Toi !" beugla la ponette qui venait soudainement de retrouver ses forces.

"Archer !" fit soudainement une voix en provenance de la foule.

Les cinq nouveaux Éléments rejoignirent la blonde, Stary disant :

"Mais où étais-tu passée enfin ?"

"Capturée par l'Empire Solaire, mais ce n'est pas important," répondit-elle sans détourner le regard de Moon. "Qu'est-ce qu'IL fait ici !?"

"Capturée ?" s'intrigua la licorne bleue.

"Oui, mais je me suis échappée avec Side et Heavy. Mais pourquoi Moon est ici !?"

"Il est de notre côté visiblement maintenant," sourit Apple Flower.

"Échappée avec Side ?" répéta Sentry sans comprendre.

"Elle était prisonnière aussi. Comment-ça, il est de notre côté !?"

"Attends un peu !" arrêta soudainement Moon. "C'est impossible que Side ait été prisonnière de l'Empire en même temps que toi, elle était ici tout ce temps, et elle vient de mourir !"

"C'est un double, une fausse Side," expliqua Archer. "Elle a été remplacé le jour de la mort de son frère."

"Un double ?"

"Oui," fit Archer exaspérée de devoir donner des réponses sans en obtenir. "Son double, comme avec la fable du miroir, maintenant dis-moi ce que tu fais ici toi !"

 _La fable du... BON SANG ! Mais bien sûr ! Voila pourquoi elle agissait aussi bizarrement ! Et le prisme n'a pas su comment réagir... Ça explique beaucoup de choses._

"Je suis venu m'allier à la résistance. Où est Side ?"

"Elle arrive, normalement. T'allier à la résistance ?"

"Pour rétablir la paix à Equestria et sauver Luna."

"Euh... Si je puis me permettre," fit soudainement Stary.

"Quoi !?" répondirent en chœur Archer et Moon.

"Je comprends strictement rien à vos histoires, mais il y a une chose que je voudrais être sûre de comprendre : Elle est morte ou pas Side ?"

"Apparemment non, c'était une copie d'elle," répondit Moon.

"Un changelin ?"

"Non, le prisme l'aurait détecté," fit Moon en désignant l'étoile en cristal toujours posée sur une table non-loin.

"Le prisme ?" répéta Archer en tournant son regard dans la direction indiquée.

"Le Prisme Étincelant, comme il s'appelle. Il m'a entre-autre permis de démasquer Luna, et maintenant il nous sert à identifier les Éléments de l'Harmonie."

"Ce truc tout bizarre ?" répliqua la blonde en arquant un sourcil, approchant de l'objet.

"Ce truc, comme tu dis, a été crée par la princesse Twilight Sparkle, ancienne Élément de la magie !"

"Sérieusement ?" s'étonna Archer en soulevant du sabot le prisme.

Ce dernier brilla alors d'une lumière violette et Archer recula.

"Holà, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?"

Moon eut un petit sourire alors que les autres tournaient la tête vers lui, semblant comprendre la signification de cette réaction.

"Ça signifie que tu es l'Élément de la générosité Archer," répondit Moon.

"Redis-moi ça pour voir ?"

Mais Moon n'eut pas l'occasion de répéter. Devant Archer, le prisme se mettait à vibrer sur la table, brillant de toutes les couleurs.

"Et ça, ça veut dire quoi ?"

 _Bonne question..._

Le prisme s'éleva doucement dans les airs, sous les regards incrédules des poneys présents. Tout à coup, un flash lumineux les aveugla tous.

Quand Guardian rouvrit les yeux, à sa grande panique, les autres avaient disparus, et le prisme avec.


	37. Chapitre 37 - L'Espoir de l'Harmonie

Chapitre 37 - L'Espoir de l'Harmonie

"Il savait tout ?"

"Des doutes, rien de plus. Et il ignore où nous pourrions être."

* * *

Le groupe ouvrit les yeux après le flash.

"Brrr, il fait froid d'un coup," commenta Apple Flower. "Il s'est passé quoi ?"

"On a été téléporté," informa Stary en regardant autour d'elle. "Dans une grotte dans les montagnes je pense."

"Regardez !" fit Sentry en pointant son sabot vers le fond lumineux de la grotte. "C-C'est..."

"L'arbre de l'harmonie, oui," acheva Moon.

 _Mais où est passé Discord ? Il n'y a même plus sa barrière magique..._

Les autres étaient complètement bouche-bées en regardant l'arbre. Même s'ils en avaient entendu parler, cet arbre restait une chose tellement mythique et oubliée que l'étonnement était la seule réaction possible.

"Est-ce que c'est... réel ?" demanda Archer en s'approchant sans trop y croire.

"Bien réel," répondit Moon. "Et heureusement, sinon tout ça n'aurait servi à rien."

Il jeta un œil sur le prisme au sol près de lui.

 _Ce n'était pas dit qu'il téléporterait les Éléments une fois retrouvé... Mais ça nous évite le trajet au moins._

Le Prisme Étincelant s'illumina justement, et un fin train arc-en-ciel passa à côté d'Archer, qui sursauta, partant droit sur le cœur de l'arbre, la grande étoile violette.

Ce dernier s'illumina en retour et les pierres commencèrent à pulser.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" s'intrigua Stary en se tournant vers Moon, comme s'il avait réponse à tout.

Le violet ne répondit pas. Tout à coup, les six furent entourés d'un halo magique et se mirent à léviter.

"Hey ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !?" s'exclama Archer en se débattant dans les airs.

Les autres étaient dans la même incompréhension et bougeaient dans tous les sens, sauf Moon qui restait complètement stoïque.

Ils furent soudain tous les six immobilisés de force et attirés vers l'arbre, ce dernier brillant plus que jamais.

Le bois qui entourait chaque pierre s'écarta, et les Éléments se retirèrent de leur réceptacle, lévitant à leur tour.

Les six pierres s'approchèrent des six poneys. Chaque Éléments alla vers son représentant respectif et surtout incrédule. Des colliers se matérialisèrent autour des pierres, sauf pour l'élément de la magie qui fut une couronne.

Les colliers s'attachèrent au cou des représentants, la couronne se posant sur la tête de Stary.

"Oooooh, classe !" rigola Lemon.

"Ce sont... Les éléments ?" fit Stary qui n'y croyait pas.

"Oh Stary, ils viennent de l'arbre de l'harmonie, ça ne peut être que ça," répondit la jument rose, avant de pouffer. "Cette couronne te donne vraiment une tête bizarre."

Au fond de Moon, c'était un immense soulagement qui venait de se faire.

 _Enfin... Moi qui craignait que plus personne ne puisse représenter les éléments aujourd'hui... Et finalement, c'est l'arbre qui les choisit lui-même. Maintenant nous avons réelle chance de rétablir la paix à Equestria et de retrouver les princesses._

"C'est bien beau, mais il va nous reposer un jour ?" demanda Archer.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. La halo se dissipa immédiatement et les six furent brutalement relâchés au sol.

Lemon se releva instantanément en rigolant.

"Il est bougon le vieux," fit-elle en parlant de l'arbre.

Archer maugréa à voix basse envers la magie en se relevant, alors que les autres se remettaient sur leurs quatre sabots. Moon s'épousseta rapidement en regardant les Éléments de l'harmonie de nouveau formés.

Trente siècles qu'Equestria n'avait pas vu ça... Un signe qui annonçait le changement à venir.

 _Il ne reste plus qu'à convaincre Sun. Avec le prisme, ça devrait être faci-._

Nouvelle quinte de toux. Moon posa son sabot devant sa bouche, se cabrant en avant tellement il toussait fort. Les autres regardèrent dans sa direction en comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Moon se recroquevilla de plus en plus, ayant du mal à reprendre sa respiration, répandant du sang au sol.

Les autres ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire. Ils le regardaient, pris au dépourvu.

La toux finit par passer, Moon essayant de reprendre son souffle. Sans Guardian pour le soigner ce coup ci, il avait ressenti ses poumons s'enflammer un peu plus à chaque respiration, et même encore maintenant il souffrait à chaque parcelle d'oxygène qu'il inhalait.

"Moon..." hésita Stary. "Ça va ?"

Moon ne répondit pas tout de suite et se redressa en s'essuyant la bouche.

"Il faut qu'on retourne à la base."

 _J'espère que Guardian s'en sort... J'imagine la réaction de Spike..._

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire !?" tonna Spike en constatant la disparition du prisme et des autres.

Guardian inspira un grand coup pour se détendre et ne pas céder à la panique qui aurait pu survenir, puisque Moon se retrouvait sans traitement possible donc en danger de mort. Il fallait qu'elle reste concentrée, qu'elle le retrouve, mais aussi continue d'exécuter le plan de Moon.

Elle activa sa corne tout en expliquant ce qu'elle avait compris, sur Archer, Side et les éléments.

"Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que le prisme à fait," continua-t-elle avec la corne toujours allumée, sourcil froncés. "Mais ils doivent être quelque part, sain et sauf."

Le dragon se gratta la tête à s'en défaire les écailles. Toutes ces histoires finissaient par le perdre, il ne savait plus qui croire.

"Tout ce qu'elle dit est vrai," ajouta Cold, le pégase bleu, qui avait assisté à la scène de loin.

"Maintenant Spike, je vous en supplie..."

Guardian s'inclina au grand étonnement du dragon.

"Acceptez le plan de Moon. C'est la meilleure solution pour Equestria, et pour nous tous."

"Pourquoi cette demande soudaine ?"

"Parce que je dois y aller dès maintenant, alors je vous en conjure, réfléchissez vite, et acceptez. Si vous le faites, déménagez le QG dans les heures qui suivent et revenez à l'ancien. Normalement, les restes de la Nouvelle République vous y attendront pour la fusion. Le temps presse."

Spike passa sa langue sur ses dents en réfléchissant. Il poussa un soupir rauque et s'assit en répondant :

"Bien, je vais y réfléchir dès maintenant."

"Merci."

Un grand flash illumina la licorne et elle disparut l'instant d'après.

Spike commença à se plonger dans ses pensées pour analyser la situation qui ne cessait de changer, mais une voix bien familière, un peu faible, l'interrompit :

"C'est quoi cette histoire de revenir à l'ancien QG ?"

Spike fit volte-face.

"Side !"

La jument rose foncée souriait difficilement, portée par Starwright.

"Il faut la réchauffer ! Elle est gelée !"

Le grand reptile planta ses griffes dans le sol pour créer un petit trou. Puis il souffla un fin trait de flammes vertes qui se condensa dans le trou en un feu moyen et crépitant.

Les deux juments s'approchèrent, et la licorne déposa Side devant le feu.

Des résistants qui étaient revenus s'attroupèrent alors, murmurant de stupeur.

Spike croisa les bras en regardant Side. Cette dernière ne leva pas les yeux et garda la tête basse, murmurant :

"Désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenu pour mon double... Je sais qu'il y a eu des morts par ma faute..."

Side considérait qu'Archer avait eu le temps d'expliquer à Spike toute l'histoire, même s'il en était autrement.

"Une vingtaine de résistants, dont Fortuitous..." fit Spike d'un air à moitié sévère et à moitié attristé. "Et de gros ralentissement dont on se serait bien passé."

La gorge de Side se noua en entendant le nombre. Elle ne pensait pas que ça allait être à ce point.

"Enfin, le principal est que tu sois revenu..."

"Non. Le principal c'est que maintenant, mon double a été démasqué."

Le dragon s'apprêta à répliquer, mais elle l'interrompit :

"Comme elle l'a dit : on a pas le temps. Explique moi ce qu'il se passe, je vais t'aider à prendre une décision."

Spike eut en lui un immense soulagement. Enfin, quelqu'un revenait pour l'aider à y voir plus clair ! Lui qui s'était retrouvé à devoir prendre des décisions malgré lui.

Quelque part, dans le nord-est du pays, un immense camp de base avait été installé par l'Armée de Discord. Tout ce qui restait de l'Armée, soit un tiers de ce que Screwball possédait à l'origine, était rassemblé au même endroit.

Dans un coin à part, mais étroitement surveillé, sous une tente sombre qui servait de débarras, dans une cage installée dans le coin, un poney blanc musclé était assis, ressassant de mauvaises pensées.

Oui il avait été idiot de croire que son frère était encore en vie. Il connaissait Sun, il avait été un de ses élèves, il savait qu'il pouvait être manipulateur, même si ce dernier avait tout fait pour minimiser la visibilité de son talent.

D'un autre côté, qu'il ait gardé Heavy juste pour s'en servir de moyen de pression était possible. La lettre était signée, mais qu'est-ce que cela prouvait au final ? Sun devait avoir assez de licorne compétente pour imiter une écriture.

Et il avait trahit Screwball. War regrettait amèrement ce geste, plus que de s'être fait potentiellement berner. Cette pouliche l'avait accepté malgré ses antécédents, sous le conseil d'Eyeone. Et il l'avait servie durant dix ans. Au bout du compte, il avait rejoint totalement ses idéaux, et pensait être prêt à mourir pour elle...

Un papier tomba alors doucement devant les yeux de War. Il le saisit et le lu.

Un rapport d'espion. Qui disait qu'une évasion avait eu lieu dans l'Empire Solaire, avec, War dû relire plusieurs fois pour s'assurer que ce qu'il lisait était bien vrai, Side Place, Archer Arrows et Heavy Use.

Au dessus de sa tête, War entendit un petit air entonné la bouche fermée. Il leva les yeux. Deux petits sabots rose grisâtres.

Sur la cage, Screwball était allongée, les pattes avant croisées, la tête posée dessus, les yeux fermés, balançant doucement sa queue, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"Ton frère s'est échappé," dit finalement la pouliche d'une voix calme.

"Je ne savais pas qu'Archer et Side avaient été emprisonnées."

"Mhh... Je n'ai pas encore beaucoup d'informations dessus, mais je pense qu'il y a eu une fausse Side introduite par l'Empire dans la résistance, après que je l'ai chassée de l'Armée."

"Pourquoi m'apporter un tel message ?"

La pouliche s'avança et passa sa tête à l'envers, devant la cage.

"Parce que tu n'as plus aucune raison d'obéir à Sun maintenant."

War écarquilla les yeux.

"V-Vous voulez dire que..."

"Tu peux réintégrer l'armée," répondit Screwball avec son plus beau sourire. "À une condition."

"Laquelle ?" demanda immédiatement War, ne s'attendant pas à une telle opportunité.

Le sourire de la pouliche se fit plus sadique et son regard malsain.

"Que tu affrontes Sun. Seul."

L'ex général écarquilla les yeux de stuppeur.

"M-Majesté, j-je..."

"Tu ne peux pas le faire ?" fit perfidement Screwball.

War ne referma la bouche pour éviter de dire une bêtise. Il secoua sa tête et reprit un air sérieux, inspirant profondément.

"À vos ordres, majesté."

"Parfait !" se réjouit Screwball en sautant de la cage.

Elle sortit de la tente, et Tree entra juste après, apportant les clefs et ouvrant la cage de War.

Celui-ci s'étira et sortit. Tree lui chuchota au passage :

"Elle cherche juste à te tester, ne t'en fais pas, un messager viendra te trouver sur le chemin pour te dire de faire demi-tour," avant de continuer à voix haute. "Tes affaires sont à la sortie."

War le regarda du coin de l'œil, avant de répondre, déterminé :

"Même si ce n'était pas un test. Je suis prêt à aller affronter Sun pour elle."

Tree eut un petit sourire. War sortit de la tente et récupéra ses affaires, avant de tomber museau-à-museau avec Storm qui le dévisagea.

"Je sais ce que tu penses de moi," soupira le robuste poney. "Je connais ton opinion des traîtres. Mais comme tu peux le voir, ce n'est vraiment pas le genre de Screwball de traiter les traîtres à ta façon."

"Un jour, peut-être," répliqua froidement le pégase. "En attendant, tu pars sur le champ."

War ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la sortie du camp, portant pour une fois son armure de général.

Dans sa tente, Screwball était revenue devant ses figurines sur sa carte. Derrière-elle, le nouveau général Dark Blitz, pégase gris à la chevelure noir et rouge, la regardait faire.

"Que penses-tu de ta nouvelle armure ?" demanda la pouliche en regardant sa carte.

"Elle me convient parfaitement. Mais ne devrait-on pas parler de la guerre plutôt ?"

Le pégase arborait un petit faux-sourire en regardant la pouliche.

"C'est important une armure durant la guerre, surtout celles qu'on fait confectionner pour les généraux," rigola Screwball.

"Vous n'en portez pas pourtant. Et à ma connaissance, vous n'en avez pas."

"C'est normal voyons, de quoi aurais-je l'air ?" s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Elle contempla la position des figurines. Avec les dernières informations, elle parvenait enfin à distinguer les choses plus clairement. La résistance allait pouvoir s'allier avec la Nouvelle République. Ils allaient avoir leur rôle. Peut-être que les déstabiliser un peu serait de bonne guerre.

Elle fit le compte. Six généraux dans les restes de la Nouvelle République. Encore cinq dans l'Empire. Mais ceux de Moon étaient bien plus redoutables, et bien mieux choisis.

"Dis-moi, Dark."

"Oui ?"

"As-tu déjà entendu parler du commandant Ring ?"

"Le géant, comme ils l'appellent ? Bien sûr."

"Ce soir, tu iras le tuer."

"Avec plaisir," répondit le pégase sur un ton mielleux.

"Tu peux disposer."

Il fit volte-face et sortit de la tente.

Screwball s'amusa encore quelques instants à placer ses figurines, essayant de prédire le futur. Mais rien n'y faisait, son instinct bloquait encore. Il n'y avait pas que le fait d'avoir perdu Sombra, quelque chose d'autre approchait.

Au lieu de la détendre, cela l'irrita. Elle se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie de la tente pour prendre l'air, lorsqu'un petit "pouf" magique se fit entendre dans son dos.

"Oh, j'ai vraiment la dent aussi grosse ?" demanda une voix.

La pouliche s'arrêta net, écarquillant les yeux de stupeur, entrouvrant la bouche. Cette voix. Si ancienne. Si douce à son oreille.

Elle tourna lentement la tête, n'y croyant pas. C'était impossible non ? Et pourtant, devant ses yeux se trouvait son père. Discord.

Ce dernier examinait les fresques de lui-même peintes sur la tente, se tâtant l'incisive pour vérifier la justesse du dessin.

"Papa... ?" dit la pouliche toujours incrédule, les larmes aux yeux.

Combien de temps avait-elle attendu ce moment ? Tant des siècles qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue, cette silhouette improbable et réconfortante.

Le Draconequus tourna la tête vers elle, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

"Oui... C'est moi."

La pouliche fit un pas hésitant vers son père. Puis un second, plus rapide. Puis elle se mit à galoper vers lui.

Discord s'agenouilla, ouvrant ses bras, et Screwball se jeta sur lui pour l'étreindre de toutes ses forces, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, le souffle court tant elle était saisie par l'émotion.

"Pardonne-moi de t'avoir ignoré durant toutes ces années," chuchota Discord en la serrant contre elle. "Ma fille."

L'étreinte de Screwball se fit encore plus fort. Rien ne pouvait décrire sa joie. Avoir retrouvé son père était déjà une chose, qu'il l'a laisse le toucher dépassait tout ce qu'elle aurait pu espérer, et qu'il l'appelle pour la première fois ainsi, Screwball ne se l'était même pas imaginé.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué papa..."

Discord tapota doucement le dos de la pouliche qui sanglotait contre son torse et se releva en la portant avec délicatesse.

"Je sais bien ma petite."

La pouliche releva la tête et le regard dans les yeux, les siens encore humides, souriant avec une sincérité qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

"Où est-ce que tu étais ? Je t'ai cherché dans tout Equestria durant des années, et même ailleurs."

"J'étais occupé à... Ne rien faire au final. Mais ce n'est pas le plus urgent."

Au même moment, Storm entra dans la tente, l'air sérieux.

"Votre majesté, concernant vos décisions pour War, je..."

Le général se figea immédiatement en voyant la grande créature tenir Screwball.

"Hm ?" fit Discord en tournant la tête vers le nouveau venu que la pouliche n'avait même pas entendu, obnubilé par son père.

Le pégase était complètement bouche-bée. Le temps d'encaisser et d'analyser l'information, il mit bien quelques secondes à recouvrir ses esprits.

Son premier réflexe fut de s'incliner le plus bas possible, reconnaissant qui il avait en face de lui.

"C'est un des soldats de ton armée ?" demanda le Draconequus.

"Hm ?"

La pouliche tourna la tête, remarquant enfin la présence de Storm.

"Ah lui, oui. Un général."

Storm tiqua un peu sur le visible manque de considération que Screwball avait pour lui.

"Il faut qu'on ait une discussion," dit le Draconequus à sa fille. "Notamment sur ton armée."

La pouliche n'en démordait pas de son sourire béat. Distraitement, elle ordonna :

"Storm, rassemble les troupes. Dis qu'il y aura un discours très spécial d'ici peu. Garde l'information pour toi."

"À vos ordres," opina le pégase, courbant toujours l'échine, se retirant à reculons.

"Il ne s'est même pas demandé ce que je faisais ici," constata Discord une fois que Storm fut sorti.

"Cette armée est la tienne. Chaque soldat pense que tu en es à la tête. En quoi cela serait étonnant que tu sois ici ?"

Discord regarda sa fille dans les yeux, constatant pour la première fois qu'ils étaient violets avec des grandes spirales blanches. Il reposa doucement sa fille.

"Expliques-moi tout ce que tu sais de la guerre."

"Ça risque d'être long," sourit la pouliche.

"Peu importe. Il faut que je comprenne."

"D'accord... Alors je vais commencer par le début. Quand les princesses ont été remplacées."

Dans l'ouest du pays, un convois de centaines de poneys avançait vers la ville fantôme Ponyville, et l'ancien QG de la résistance.

Un peu à part, sous une lourde escorte, une cage montée sur roue se déplaçait aux côtés de Debt. À l'intérieur, le changelin, allongé, la tête posée sur ses pattes avant enchaînées, les yeux fermés, un petit sourire sur le visage.

"Pourquoi donc ce sourire ?" demanda le pégase rouge.

"Vous êtes tellement mignons à me trimbaler à droite, à gauche, en me gardant en vie malgré ce que j'ai fais. Je pensais que cinq cents ans de guerre vous aurait rendu moins dociles."

"Vous détenez de précieuses informations."

"Et tu crois sincèrement que je les révélerais ?" ricana la créature.

Debt afficha un petit air chiffonné. Bien sûr qu'il ne le pensait pas sérieusement, mais c'était un argument comme un autre. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas vraiment cette décision.

"Ce sont les ordres," répondit-il.

"Ah vraiment ? Tu obéis encore aveuglément à Moon ?"

Le pégase rouge jeta un regard noir à la bête, qui avait toujours les yeux fermés.

"Il est la seule raison pour laquelle je me suis engagé."

Le changelin pouffa.

"Tant de loyauté, touchant. Equestria regorge encore de sentiments idiots."

"Il est clair que ça doit paraître étrange pour quelqu'un qui serait prêt à tuer son frère pour le trône."

Le changelin perdit son sourire. Debt haussa un sourcil.

"J'ai touché une corde sensible ?"

La créature releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux, regardant le pégase rouge.

"Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'affronter mon frère."

"Vous vous foutez de moi maintenant ?" répondit Debt avec un brin d'étonnement.

"C'est la vérité. Nous nous battons à cause de notre mère."

"Pourquoi ferait-elle se battre deux de ses fils ?"

"Pour que le gagnant possède Equestria."

"Vous deviez juste arrêter l'autre ? Ou le tuer ?"

"Le tuer... Et ça fait cinq siècles que je me convainc que je dois le faire... Mais je n'y arrive pas."

Debt fut quelque peu déstabilisé par ce revirement soudain. Cette créature était-elle sérieusement en train de se confier à lui ?

"Vous êtes en train de me dire que si la guerre avait été menée à son terme, vous n'auriez jamais pu le tuer ?"

"Quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait fait pour moi... Comme Moon... Mais j'aurais été incapable de l'abattre moi-même."

Le pégase rouge tourna une tête surprise et presque attristée vers le changelin.

"Pourquoi n'avoir pas refusé de vous battre tout simplement ?"

"Mon frère n'a pas voulu... Il a refusé que j'abandonne."

La créature détourna la tête, une goutte tombant sur le sol de sa cage.

Le pégase pouffa, puis éclata de rire. Le changelin tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, s'énervant.

"Quoi !?"

Debt mit quelques secondes à calmer son rire et essuya une larme du revers du sabot.

"Mon dieu que c'est drôle. Si sentimental, c'est risible au plus haut point."

La créature montra les dents et se releva brusquement. Il s'apprêta à vociférer quelque chose, mais un éclair passa sous ses sabots et transperça la cage, stoppant net son action.

Un trou fumant de métal rougit se trouvait dans le sol de la cage, là où le changelin s'était tenu quelques secondes auparavant.

Debt réagit immédiatement, stoppant sa plaisanterie :

"Aux armes ! Embuscade !"

Les soldats dégainèrent aussitôt leurs armes et se mirent en position, attendant l'ennemi, en cercle autour de la cage. Debt sortit lui aussi son épée. Moon voulait qu'on garde le changelin en vie, et il était bien déterminé à obéir.

Le reste de l'armée en mouvement fit de même et Equal prit le commandement.

"En lignes ! Licornes, à vos sorts ! Pégases, en vol stationnaire à cinq mètres ! Terrestre, lignes de front en protection des licornes !"

Les soldats étaient déjà comme indiqué, c'était une procédure basique.

Le changelin émit un petit sifflement de mépris, que seul Debt remarqua sans détourner pour autant les yeux.

Pourtant, rien ne vint. Aucun adversaire, aucun autre projectile magique. Le plus étrange était qu'aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. En temps normal, des éclaireurs patrouillaient sur les flancs et se relayaient. En cas d'alerte, ils étaient censé détecter et immobiliser si possible toute menace.

Debt fit un petit signe de tête à Equal qui regardait dans sa direction, et celui-ci appela :

"Éclaireurs ?"

Pas de réponse. Le pégase rouge renforça sa prise sur son épée. Ils étaient une proie facile désormais, puisque les éclaireurs avaient été visiblement abattus.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence absolue. Plus personne ne faisait le moindre son. Les soldats étaient tendus, prêts.

Tout à coup, faisant presque sursauter tout le monde, une voix s'éleva :

"Rien général. Aucune trace de présence ennemie."

"Rapport détaillé soldat !" ordonna Equal, méfiant.

"Éclaireur Sky Player au rapport," récita la voix. "Du troisième escadron. Aucun poney aux alentours, exceptée les vingt-quatre autres éclaireurs. Même rapport pour eux."

Equal jeta un regard à un commandant prêt de lui, ce dernier consultant une liste. Il acquiesça, confirmant que le poney qui parlait était bien un éclaireur, et non pas un ennemi qui essayait de les duper.

"Que deux éclaireurs reviennent," ordonna Equal.

Des fourrés sortirent alors deux pégases qui approchèrent le général. Le commandant regarda à nouveau sa liste.

"C'est bon, ils sont avec nous."

Equal tourna alors la tête vers Debt qui s'interrogeait.

"Fausse alerte ?" reprocha presque le licorne en rehaussant son monocle.

"Pas sûr..." marmonna le pégase rouge, toujours sur ses gardes.

Un léger sifflement parvint aux oreilles de Debt, suivit d'un bruit de chair transpercé qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il regarda derrière lui. Le changelin se tenait toujours debout, écarquillant lentement les yeux alors qu'un mince filet de fumé s'échappait de son ventre troué par un projectile magique.

"Vous êtes... tous... foutus..." lâcha-t-il.

Soudain, des dizaines de traits lumineux foncèrent sur lui, le criblant de trou fumant. Son corps s'effondra.

"NON !" hurla Debt.

Trop tard. La créature avait déjà rendu l'âme.

Les soldats s'organisèrent, et des pégases partirent en direction des tirs pour stopper les agresseurs.

Debt était en rage. Il avait échoué. C'était la chose qu'il détestait le plus au monde, rater une mission que Moon lui confiait.

"Aucun tireur !" annonça un éclaireur parti dans les bois.

"Equal !" beugla Debt dont les yeux s'injectait de sang. "Trace immédiatement le sort !"

Le général ne se le fit pas répéter et activa sa corne, entourant d'un halo le corps du changelin.

À quelques centaines de mètres de là, sur un point surplombant l'armée, un licorne en tenue de camouflage rangeait tranquillement sa longue vue, sifflotant doucement.

Il souffla sur sa corne qui fumait encore, et remit son matériel dans son sac à dos.

Il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour lorsqu'un chose étrange se passa. Il eut l'impression que son sort revenait sur lui. Fronçant les sourcils, il regarda mieux. Les traits lumineux revenaient effectivement vers lui, mais ils semblaient immatériels.

Le sort revint sur sa position initiale, là où la corne du licorne s'était trouvée au moment du tir.

Cette chose inédite intrigua l'assassin de l'Empire Solaire, et il essaya de toucher l'agglomérat lumineux qui s'était formé. Ce dernier s'évapora.

"Étonnant," commenta-t-il.

Il baissa les yeux vers l'armée, se doutant que cela venait d'eux, et tout ce qu'il eut le temps de voir fut un éclair rouge et bleu foncer vers lui à toute vitesse, avant de sentir comme un froid dans le cou au moment où ce dernier passa à côté de lui.

Le licorne se tâta la gorge, et regarda son sabot couvert de sang. Il ouvrit lentement la bouche sans y croire, et sa tête bascula en avant, sans le reste de son corps, tombant lourdement au sol tandis que ses pattes restaient bêtement en place sur le sol.

Debt se posa à côté du corps et rengaina son épée.

"Zut... Je l'ai tué trop vite..."

Le pégase donna néanmoins une ruade dans le corps inerte du poney pour l'envoyer voler et défouler la rage qui lui restait.

Au même instant, bien au delà des frontières Equestriennes, dans un endroit lugubre, une vieille créature redressa brusquement la tête, puis se leva complètement.

Une autre, bien moins grande, vint la trouver et s'apprêta à parler, mais la grande l'interrompit.

"Je sais !"

Évidemment, tout le monde l'avait senti. Un prince changelin qui périt, tout son peuple le ressent.

La reine se retourna pour cacher une larme qu'elle essuyait, avant d'ordonner :

"Rassemblez les troupes."

Le petit changelin émit un cri qui signifiait probablement un "à vos ordres" avant de se retirer en battant de ses petites ailes. Mais la grande ajouta avant qu'il ne soit sorti :

"Et réveillez-les."

Le changelin bifurqua brusquement à ce nouvel ordre, prenant une autre direction.

Le moment était venu de mettre fin à ce massacre dont elle était responsable. Le jeu était fini. Equestria allait appartenir au vainqueur.

Pourquoi ces idiots de fils n'avaient-ils pas compris plus tôt qu'en leur demandant de s'entre-tuer, elle voulait juste vérifier leur indépendance vis-à-vis d'elle ? Ils auraient dû prendre la décision de ne pas combattre, pour montrer qu'ils étaient prêts à gouverner sans se laisser influencer.

Peut-être n'étaient-ils tout simplement pas prêts ?

De toutes façons, il était trop tard désormais. Un était mort, et même si l'autre était stupide, Equestria lui revenait.


	38. Chapitre 38 - Organisation

Chapitre 38 - Organisation

"Il faut qu'il nous trouve !"

"Il y arrivera. J'ai confiance en lui."

* * *

"Je me doutais que tu arriverais à nous retrouver."

Guardian se trouvait face aux Éléments de l'Harmonie dans le blizzard. Elle venait tout juste d'apparaître dans un grand flash lumineux alors que le groupe retournait au camp de la résistance.

"Un peu de ma magie latente est en vous... Un sort de recherche, et le tour est joué..."

La licorne blanche tenta un petit sourire pour dissimuler l'inquiétude qu'elle avait eu et son soulagement en le retrouvant sain et sauf.

"Tu peux nous ramener !?" hurla Archer pour couvrir le vent. "On se les gèle ici !"

"Vous avez les éléments..." constata la licorne sans même prêter attention à la ponette.

"Oui, et je pense que ça aidera Spike à se décider. Ramène-nous."

La licorne acquiesça, et sans même un effort, téléporta les six poneys au centre du QG de la résistance.

Spike, encore assit en train de discuter avec Side, sursauta au flash blanc. Cela attira également tous les regards des résistants alentours.

"Qu'est-ce que... ?"

"Spike le dragon," tonna Moon pour que tous l'entendent. "Résistants, je vous présente les Éléments de l'Harmonie !"

Des poneys s'approchèrent en masses, discutant, pointant du sabot les colliers. Les cinq autres ne surent pas vraiment comment réagir face à ce brutal accroissement d'attention à leur égard.

"C'est comme on le disait," fit une jument fascinée en examinant le collier d'Archer.

"Moi je les imaginais plus gros," commenta poney qui regardait la pomme orangée autour du cou de Sentry.

"Pourquoi le tient c'est une couronne ?" s'intrigua une pouliche en regardant Stary.

Cette dernière sourit et répondit :

"C'est un héritage de l'ancienne Élément de la Magie, c'était une princesse."

"C'est surtout que l'Élément de la Magie est sur une couronne, c'est comme ça," répondit Spike en s'approchant.

Les six levèrent le regard vers lui. Le grand dragon s'essuyait ses yeux embués. Revoir après tant d'années ces vieux colliers venait de réveiller de très anciens souvenirs.

Lentement, il joignit ses deux pattes et applaudit.

"Sincèrement Moon, je n'y croyais pas lorsque tu m'as dit pouvoir faire revenir les éléments. Je pensais malgré tout que l'arbre n'existait plus. Et j'ai eu tord."

"Tu ne devrais pas perdre espoir Spike," fit Moon avec un petit sourire. "C'est la seule chose qui reste dans cette guerre."

Par cette simple action, qui apportait pourtant tellement, Moon venait de gagner le respect et la confiance du dragon. Celui-ci releva la tête et dit à voix forte, pour que toute la résistance entende :

"Poneys libres d'Equestria ! Les Éléments de l'Harmonie ont été retrouvés ! Venez tous dans la salle principale, l'avenir va se décider ici et maintenant !"

Se fut un branle-bas de combat qui se déclencha parmi les résistants. Alors que des poneys affluaient depuis les couloirs, Spike demanda aux six poneys de venir se placer sur un point plus en hauteur, prêt du grand temple de glace. Guardian se mit un peu en retrait, restant néanmoins prêt de Moon en cas d'une nouvelle crise.

Plus de cinq cents résistants se massèrent dans la salle principale, dévisageant du regard les Éléments qui, pour le coup, étaient bien gênés, sauf pour Moon et Archer, tous deux habitués à cela.

Les discussion allaient bon train dans la grande salle, et le dragon claqua deux fois ses puissantes griffes pour imposer le silence.

"Comme vous le voyez, les Éléments existent encore, et nous les avons !" fit le dragon en prenant la parole.

Moon jeta son regard dans l'assemblée.

 _Peu on l'air de me connaître... À part..._

Dans un coin de la salle, un groupe de grands chiens accompagnés d'une ponette le dévisageaient d'un regard mauvais. Moon soupira intérieurement, se décidant à écouter ce que Spike allait dire, avisant en fonction.

"Notre objectif pour rétablir la paix à Equestria n'a jamais été aussi proche de son accomplissement. Cependant, l'ennemi reste puissant, et de l'aide nous sera bien utile..."

Moon tourna son regard vers Spike, étonné.

"C'est pourquoi je propose la fusion entre les anciens soldats de la Nouvelle République Lunarienne, qui luttent eux aussi pour la liberté à Equestria, et la résistance."

La phrase fut suivit d'un grand silence. La plupart des poneys étaient abasourdis par cette annonce brutale.

Spike se racla la gorge, et désigna Moon d'un geste large de la patte.

"L'ancien général en chef est venu me voir en personne pour conclure cet accord. Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous de concevoir une alliance avec cette faction qui nous a causé tant de problèmes, et dont les dégâts sont encore visibles aujourd'hui."

D'un geste de la tête, il salua Berry et Metal. Moon tourna son regard vers Guardian et lui fit un discret signe de tête. La licorne blanche ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais se ravisa et inclina la tête avant de descendre dans la foule, rejoindre Berry.

"Mais les choses ont extrêmement changées en très peu de temps. Ces soldats ne sont plus que des poneys comme vous et moi qui cherchent à retrouver un peu de calme ! J'étais sceptique au début, mais Moon Hell a fait le déplacement jusqu'ici, et sans défense, pour venir trouver un terrain d'entente. Side et moi avons réfléchit à la question, et nous avons décidé d'accepter sa proposition."

La plupart des poneys firent une drôle de grimace incertaine, cherchant à mesurer l'étendue des paroles de Spike. D'autres jetaient des regards haineux à Moon, maintenant qu'ils savaient qui il était.

Mais ce dernier ne se préoccupait pas d'eux. Son regard se baladait partout, cherchant.

 _Side ? Mais où est-elle ?_

"Si vous avez des oppositions ou des questions, parlez maintenant."

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Puis Iron leva finalement le sabot.

"Oui ?" fit Spike.

"Pourquoi c'est un Élément de l'Harmonie lui ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton presque méprisant en désignant Moon.

"Hé bien..." balbutia Spike, cherchant pour répondre autre chose qu'un "c'est comme ça"

Moon l'interrompit.

"Je représente l'Élément de la Loyauté. Le prisme fait par la princesse Twilight Sparkle en personne, ancienne Élément de la Magie, m'a désigné comme tel. Et la raison à cela est simple. Je suis dévoué à Luna."

Moon s'avança un peu pour regarder tous les résistants.

"Spike n'a pas tout à fait dit la vérité. Mon but personnel n'est pas de rétablir la paix à Equestria. Mon véritable objectif est de retrouver la princesse Luna. Mais cela va de paire. Plus vite le calme sera revenu, plus vite les princesses pourront être retrouvées."

Cette prise de parole ne sembla guère convaincre les résistants, voir même en avoir rendu certains encore plus récalcitrant. Moon soupira de lassitude avant d'ajouter, parlant moins fermement :

"Je sais que la Nouvelle République a commis de nombreux massacres, et que c'est encore très frais dans vos mémoires. Mais dans cette guerre, j'ai perdu presque autant que vous. L'on m'a élevé pour être une machine à penser et à tuer, et je me suis acquitté de cette tâche sans aucune once de remords, parfois même en y prenant plaisir."

Moon marqua une petite pause, jetant un coup d'œil à Guardian qui chuchotait quelque chose à Berry. La licorne marron écarquilla les yeux d'étonnements et fit volte-face vers la blanche. Celle-ci lui fit signe de la suivre d'un mouvement de tête, et elles sortirent de la foule, accompagnées de Métal. Moon reprit.

"J'ai perdu le peu d'âme que j'aurais pu avoir. Au bout de cinq siècles, rien n'aurait pu me changer. Plus aucune force n'aurait été capable de me tirer de ma soif de sang. Et pourtant, des soldats de l'Empire Solaire s'en sont étrangement chargés. J'ai perdu la mémoire. J'étais un poney nouveau, sans aucune autre connaissance que la légende des Éléments de l'Harmonie, et le fait que la guerre régnait à Equestria. Et c'est là que j'ai rencontré une jument."

Moon, suivit par toute l'assistance, tourna son regard vers Stary en souriant. La licorne lui rendit un petit sourire gêné.

"Même si elle a dit peu de chose, elle m'a donné un nom, moi qui n'en avait plus. Je n'étais personne, et elle a fait de moi quelqu'un, et je dirais même plus, quelqu'un de bien."

Moon se retourna vers l'assistance.

"J'ai appris que les éléments étaient encore existant, j'ai intégré la résistance, et j'ai appris ce qu'était l'espoir, la joie, la vraie. Le rire, le sacrifice, l'innocence, le courage, et pour finir, l'amitié. Tant de valeurs qu'on ne m'avait pas apprises. Et c'est grâce à cela que, lorsque j'ai retrouvé la mémoire, une partie de moi a été en mesure de m'arrêter et de choisir la meilleure voie possible. C'est grâce à la résistance qu'aujourd'hui je peux vous faire une proposition de fusion sans aucune arrière pensée."

L'assistance resta silencieuse. Son discours venait pour ainsi dire de bluffer tout le monde. Les poneys étaient tous assez bouche-bée et incrédules. Impossible de savoir si ses paroles les avaient convaincus.

Un bruit sourd et régulier retentit distinctement. Moon tourna la tête vers les Éléments. Stary tapait fermement du sabot au sol, applaudissant en regardant le poney violet avec un sourire heureux.

Lemon l'imita avec joie. Puis Apple Flower et Sentry. Archer hésita, mais se joignit finalement à l'ovation.

Le bruit s'amplifia nettement quand Spike commença à son tour à claquer ses deux grandes pattes.

Daring Do, dans un coin de la salle, rejoignit le mouvement, et incita Trixie, d'un petit sourire et d'un mouvement de tête, à faire de même.

Dans la foule, une petit pouliche applaudit à son tour. La jument à côté d'elle lui souffla :

"Candy, qu'est-ce que tu fais !?"

"Tu te souviens pas Sweety ?" répondit la toute petit licorne. "C'était lui qui était dans ma chambre quand tu es venue me chercher !"

La dénommée Sweety Vanilla se rappela. Elle se disait bien que ce poney lui rappelait quelqu'un !

"Moi je l'aime bien !" continua la pouliche tout sourire, continuant de frapper le sol de ses petits sabots.

La jument regarda la petite, et son visage se fendit en un sourire tendre. À son tour, elle applaudit.

Petit à petit, ce fut tout un crescendo qui se mit en place, pour devenir une véritable ovation pour Moon, étonné de ce changement brutal de situation.

D'abords un peu forcés, les poneys se laissaient entraîner et mettaient désormais tout leur cœurs dans leurs acclamations, certains sifflant, d'autres criant des "Wouhou !". Même pour le discours de Side, il y avait de cela plusieurs semaines, ils n'avaient pas mis autant d'ardeur.

Cependant, dans un coin de la salle, le groupe des Diamond Dogs restait passif, et plutôt révulsé devant tant d'acclamation pour leur bourreau. Iron Shovel était affalée contre un mur, sabots croisés en signe de mécontentement, affichant une moue énervée.

Pourtant, un bruit de clappement de patte s'ajouta juste à côté de la ponette fossoyeuse. Ses oreilles se dressèrent et elle tourna une tête étonnée vers le chef du groupe qui applaudissait lentement, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

"C'est le début d'une nouvelle ère," chuchota le chien de sa voix rauque et émue. "Il faut faire table rase du passé. Ce poney peut mener la guerre à son terme, je le sens. Je suis prêt à lui faire confiance."

Les autres Diamond Dogs s'échangèrent des regards incertains. Puis finalement, ils se mirent lentement à applaudir à leur tour.

Iron se renfrogna, avant de soupirer et se mettre à taper ses sabots entre eux.

L'ovation était complète. Toute la résistance acclamait Moon. À cette foule ne manquait que cinq poneys. Guardian, Berry, Metal, Side et Heavy, que Archer cherchait d'ailleurs du regard sans grand espoir.

Dans l'infirmerie de la résistance, on entendait au loin le bruit des acclamation. Pourtant l'atmosphère était assez tendue. Heavy, allongée sur un lit recouvert d'une couverture bien chaude, venait de reprendre connaissance il y avait de cela quelques minutes.

Side était à côté, debout, silencieuse.

"On vient me tenir compagnie ?" essaya de plaisanter Heavy en la regardant.

"Tu sais pourquoi je suis là..." répondit Side sur un ton plus que sérieux.

Le licorne reporta sur regard sur le plafond au dessus de lui, abandonnant sa tentative de sourire.

"Il n'y a jamais eu d'échec dans le Programme Poulains du Soleil," continua sombrement Side. "Il n'y eut que des morts, et des poneys formés avec succès."

"Il faut bien une exception..." souffla Heavy.

"Les exceptions n'existent pas avec Sun !" coupa sèchement Side.

"Dis celle qui s'est échappée..."

"Et j'ai payé cher ma libération. Bien plus qu'un simple mensonge et quelques engelures."

Heavy se retourna dans son lit, dos à Side.

"On dirait que c'est ton petit plaisir d'aller à l'encontre de Sun," grommela la licorne. "T'échapper, et maintenant me démasquer..."

"Je sais très bien que Sun nous a laissé partir juste parce qu'il t'a mis dans notre équipe. C'est pour ça qu'il a attendu qu'Archer soit avec nous pour nous en donner l'opportunité. À elle seule, elle était une raison suffisante pour qu'on te libère avec nous."

"Jouer sur les sentiments... Un vieux truc de Sun, pas vrai ?"

Side ne répondit pas et garda le silence.

"Si tu veux me tuer, fais-vite," confia Heavy. "Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps j'arriverais à retenir mes sabots de t'étrangler."

"As-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'Archer fera si elle découvre que quelqu'un t'a tué ?"

"Et est-ce que tu sais ce que je ressentirais si jamais je la tue ?"

Heavy se redressa brutalement et colla son visage contre celui de Side pour qu'il la regarde droit dans les yeux sans possibilité de fuir.

Ils étaient rouges. L'iris était marron, mais le contour était rouge, et l'intérieur transpirait la servitude, celle de l'esclave qui continue d'être enchaîné même quand ses maîtres sont morts.

"Tu es restée quelques mois à peine à subir la torture de Sun."

Heavy retint d'un sabot la tête de Side qui voulait reculer, il continua avec la voix emplie de haine.

"J'ai passé dix ans à subir ça. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de voir ses espoirs s'effacer, ce en quoi on croit, les doux souvenirs s'envoler alors que s'enfoncent dans ton crâne des centaines d'idées qui te restreignent petit à petit, toi et tes pensées. Quand tu en viens à créer un petit sanctuaire dans un coin de ton esprit pour sauvegarder les choses précieuse, ce à quoi tu tiens, alors que tes sabots te répondent de moins en moins. Quand tu commences à tuer de manière compulsive en te demandant où diable tu étais lorsque tu y as pris goût. Regarde-moi Side !"

La jument hésita, puis le regarda dans ses yeux avec un haut le cœur.

"Voila ce à quoi tu as échappé ! Si tu étais restée, peut-être que tu aurais insisté pour abattre ton frère toi-même le jour de sa mort ! Peut-être que livrer la résistance toute entière n'aurait rien représenté pour toi ! Tout ce que je veux... !"

Heavy s'arrêta, relâchant Side et se reposant calmement dans son lit, au prix d'un effort sur-équin pour lutter contre son instinct d'espion, alors que la jument se remettait du choc.

"... C'est protéger le peu qu'il reste de mon ancienne vie... Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre. Je vous ferais du mal, à tous."

"Pourquoi tu ne mords pas dedans alors ?" demanda finalement Side.

"Mon corps est trop bien éduqué pour ça..."

Sans crier gare, Side dégaina brutalement son épée et la plaça sous le cou d'Heavy en sommant :

"Donne-moi toutes tes informations !"

Heavy sursauta et un petit "croc" se fit entendre dans sa bouche. Side soupira et rengaina son épée. La licorne cligna des yeux quelques instant, réalisant ce qui venait de se passer, avant lentement un petit composé, alors qu'il tournait la tête vers Side, souriant de gratitude.

"Merci..." fit-il avec le plus grand soulagement du monde.

Une gélule de poison. Tous les espions aussi bien formés de l'Empire en avait une. Cachée dans la mâchoire, il suffisait de mordre dedans et le poison se répandait en quelques secondes. Side n'avait fait qu'activer le réflexe d'un espion face à un interrogatoire : déclencher sa propre mort.

"Tu veux que je lui dise quelque chose ?" demanda une Side navrée.

"Rien à propos de tout ça... Dis-lui simplement ces mots : «Moi aussi», même si je n'en suis plus très sûr..."

Heavy soupira en sentant le poison commencer à faire effet dans son corps.

"Side. Tu as été un espoir pour tous ceux du programme..."

La jument baissa les yeux. Heavy inspira une dernière fois et lâcha ses ultimes mots :

"Et quelque part... On a tous fini par te haïr... De nous avoir donné un espoir aussi vain..."

Side remonta son regard sur Heavy, visiblement affectée par ces derniers mots. Le corps de la licorne s'immobilisa et ses yeux se voilèrent, laissant Side seule dan la pièce avec ses tremblements.

Est-ce qu'il avait dit vrai ? Est-ce qu'en plus d'avoir été soumis à "l'éducation" de Sun, ces poneys avaient espérés pouvoir s'en sortir à cause d'elle ?

Ses yeux s'embuèrent avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. C'était complètement monstrueux. À l'exact opposé de l'espoir qu'elle voulait apporter.

Side serra les dents pour contenir sa colère. Encore un coup de Sun, elle en était sûr ! Il jouait encore avec ses sentiments ! Et ceux des autres par dessus le marché ! Il lui paierait, d'ici peu ! Elle se le promit.

Les applaudissements se calmèrent peu à peu. Moon retourna à sa place et Spike s'apprêta à reprendre la parole, quand un autre sabot se leva.

"Une question Daring Do ?"

"Plusieurs à vrai dire. La première, j'aimerais surtout des clarifications concernant l'histoire de Side Place."

Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée. Il est vrai que les éléments n'étaient pas clairs, même Spike ne s'y retrouvait pas vraiment.

"Et bien je propose à la première concernée de nous expliquer de quoi il en retourne," fit Spike.

Le dragon tourna son regard à sa gauche, et fut surpris de ne pas y trouver la jument rose sombre qu'il pensait pourtant à ses côtés depuis le début.

"Side ?" appela-t-il.

Les chuchotements des résistants furent la seule réponse qu'il obtint. Le dragon chercha la jument du regard, et tous se mirent à faire de même.

"Quelqu'un a vu Side ?" demanda le dragon.

Toujours aucune réponse. Il fronça les sourcils et ordonna :

"Que quelqu'un parte à sa recherche."

"On s'en occupe !" répondit immédiatement Iron en se relevant.

Elle fit un signe de tête au chef des Diamond Dogs, et le groupe de chiens se sépara en deux.

"Je peux essayer de vous expliquer de quoi il en retourne en attendant," proposa Archer.

"On t'écoute," invita le reptile violet.

La corne blanche s'éteignit et le halo autour du corps de la fausse Side disparut.

"Elle est compatible..."

Berry tourna son regard vers Metal, toujours aussi muet derrière son corps en acier.

"Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas... ?" s'inquiéta la licorne marron.

Ce dernier acquiesça.

"On n'a pas d'autres corps intacts sous le sabot de toutes façons," exposa neutralement Guardian. "C'est soit celui-là, soit on attend le prochain mort sans aucun dommage physique interne ou externe. Autant dire, une chose qui n'arrive jamais en temps de guerre."

Berry fit une petite moue inquiète, mais Metal lui souleva doucement le menton d'un sabot, l'air de dire : "Hey, ne t'en fais, tout va bien se passer."

La jument enceinte, qui commençait à avoir un ventre de plus en plus rebondit, expira doucement, semblant accepter le choix de son étalon.

Guardian leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de lenteur. Chaque seconde perdue était un risque de plus que Moon refasse une crise potentiellement fatale, autant dire que si l'ordre n'était pas venu de lui, elle aurait envoyé balader Metal et Berry.

"C'est d'accord," finit par dire Berry.

"Bon", fit Guardian de manière sérieuse et pressée. "Je ne peux pas faire ça seule, il me faut un soutient magique pendant que je guide son esprit vers son nouveau corps."

"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?" demanda Berry avec motivation.

"Maintenir les deux corps en état de «vivre»."

"Et... Comment je fais ?" fit Berry, bien moins sûr d'elle au vue de la difficulté que cela devait représenter.

Guardian soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle avait l'habitude de jouer les pédagogues, mais après quelques années, cela commençait à lui taper sur le système de devoir expliquer des choses qui, pour elle, relevaient de l'évidence la plus basique en matière de magie.

"Imagine-toi ce qui compose un poney. Organe, vaisseaux sanguins, muscles. D'abords, imagine ça pour un poney mort."

La licorne marron fronça un sourcil en réfléchissant.

"Ouais..." fit-elle une fois qu'elle eut en tête l'image.

"Maintenant, soulève doucement le corps en gardant cette image dans ton esprit."

Berry obéit et activa sa corne, entourant le cadavre du double d'un halo marron, essayant de se concentrer sur l'image.

"Bien. Maintenant, met le tout en route. Commence par te représenter le cœur qui bat lentement et qui envoie le sang partout. Évite de vouloir aller trop vite, sinon on devra tout recommencer."

Une goutte de sueur perla sur le front de Berry, plus dû à la pression que Guardian commençait à mettre sur elle avec son ton sévère, qu'autre chose. La licorne blanche était pressée, mais elle savait que brûler les étapes ne feraient que demander plus de temps.

"Accélère le rythme cardiaque, essaye de le caler sur le tient, c'est le plus simple. Ensuite, enclenche la respiration."

Berry fermait les yeux pour se concentrer de toutes ses forces, se visualisant du mieux qu'elle pouvait ce que lui demandait Guardian.

La licorne blanche constata avec une certaine satisfaction que la cage thoracique du cadavre s'élevait et se rabaissait doucement, comme un être vivant.

"Bon, je devrais pouvoir gérer le corps métallique," pensa Guardian. "De toutes façons, elle n'y arrivera pas. Trop technique pour son niveau."

La corne blanche pétilla alors qu'un halo entourait Metal.

"Tient toi prêt," conseilla-t-elle au forgeron. "Tu vas revenir de loin... Et toi," continua-t-elle à l'attention de Berry. "Reste comme ça jusqu'à nouvel ordre."

"C-Compris !" répondit la licorne concentrée.

Guardian inspira longuement et se concentra avant d'allumer complètement sa corne, chose qu'elle ne faisait que rarement.

Le corps de Metal se souleva alors que le halo devint de plus en plus brillant. Tout à coup, un flash éclaira la pièce et masqua le forgeron l'espace d'un instant. Une fois dissipé, un lourd bruit de carcasse en acier indiqua que le corps de Metal venait de retomber au sol, inerte.

Une étrange forme blanche translucide flottait dans les airs au dessus. Guardian commençait à transpirer tant l'effort magique était intense. Une âme est loin d'être simple à maintenir. Une fois hors du corps, sa première envie est de se dissiper.

Au prix de toute sa concentration, Guardian guida l'ectoplasme blanc jusque dans le corps de Side que Berry maintenait toujours.

Nouveau flash. Et cette fois-ci, suivit d'un immense cri :

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah !"

Sous la surprise, Berry arrêta sa magie. Guardian stoppa elle aussi sa corne, reprenant sa respiration. Elles braquèrent leurs yeux sur le corps de Side.

Debout, haletante, ou plutôt haletant, les yeux écarquillés.

"Metal ?" se risqua Berry.

"O-Oui," finit par dire le corps avec la voix de Side. "C-C'est bizarre."

"Tu vas t'y faire," répondit nonchalamment Guardian en l'examinant quand même un peu.

Elle regarda ses pupilles, puis vérifia ses pattes, avant de déclarer :

"Bon, aucun soucis, c'est lui, aucune altération."

"C'est bon ?" demanda Metal, anxieux.

"Oui. Sur-ce, je vous laisse."

La licorne blanche expédia le tout et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre Moon au plus vite, laissant les deux juments seules.

Berry se frotta nerveusement une patte avant, gênée.

"Ça va faire bizarre de te voir en jument..."

"Moins bizarre que quand j'étais en ferraille," sourit doucement Metal.

Berry eut un petit sourire. Metal se précipita sur elle pour la serrer dans ses pattes, les larmes aux yeux.

"C'est bon de pouvoir te toucher avec un vrai corps à nouveau... Même si ce n'est pas le mien..."

Dans la salle principale, Archer finissait son explication sur le double de Side, après avoir répondu aux diverses demande de précision du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Daring Do leva encore son sabot.

"Oui ?"

"Cette fois-ci, concernant les Éléments," fit l'aventurière. "Les pierres, de ce que je sais des légendes, elles sont censées s'adapter à leur porteur s'il est unique. Pourquoi les pierres ont toujours l'apparence associée à leurs anciens représentants ?"

Les six portèrent en même temps leur regard sur les pierres.

 _Un éclair... Rainbow Dash. C'est vrai bon sang ! La pierre a gardé son ancienne apparence !_

"Euh..." fit Archer sans savoir quoi répondre, se tournant vers Moon en quête d'aide.

"Je dois avouer que ça m'échappe," reconnut le poney. "Le prisme nous a pourtant désigné, et l'arbre nous a confié lui-même les Éléments. Mais il était faible, peut-être ne lui restait-il plus d'énergie pour cette... touche décorative."

Yearling sembla accepter moyennement l'explication et cessa de lever le sabot.

"D'autres questions ?" demanda Spike.

Silence. Le dragon claqua dans ses grandes pattes et conclut :

"Bien ! Que tout le monde fasse ses bagages alors ! Nous repartons vers l'ancien QG !"

La foule remua et commença à se disperser petit à petit. Moon descendit du point surélevé et alla à la rencontre de Daring Do et Trixie.

"J'ai à vous parler."

Archer, quant à elle, se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour trouver Heavy.

Stary et Lemon restèrent à discuter avec Apple Flower et Sentry pour faire plus ample connaissance.

"Ah ! Side !" fit soudainement Spike en voyant la jument s'approcher. "Où est-ce que tu étais ?"

"J'ai été lire les derniers rapports," répondit-elle avec un sourire. "Me mettre au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé durant mon absence. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu."

"Y a pas de mal," rassura le dragon d'un geste.

"Side ?" appela une voix.

La rose foncée tourna les yeux vers Moon qui lui faisait signe. Son regard devint extrêmement méfiant malgré elle, mais elle s'approcha quant même.

"Spike t'a tout expliqué concernant mon plan, pas vrai ?"

Side acquiesça doucement.

"Je vais avoir besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour si ça ne te dérange pas."

"Et nous ?" demanda Daring Do.

"Vous aussi. Je vais vous expliquer."

Un cri retentit alors, un cri de désespoir, venant de l'infirmerie. Un immense "Non !", que personne n'aurait jamais pensé entendre Archer pousser.


	39. Chapitre 39 - Alliés Inattendus

Chapitre 39 - Alliés Inattendus

"Ils ne pourront pas la vaincre seule."

"Elle a déjà été battue par le passé, ne désespère pas."

* * *

C'était un endroit calme, entre les vallées que formaient les montagnes, à l'abri des tempêtes. La neige y tombait doucement, droite, sans aucun vent. Même si dans le sud, le printemps allait bientôt laisser place à l'été, le nord restait froid, et ce en permanence.

Un monticule de pierres biscornues se dressait là, solitaire, recouvert d'une fin couche de poudreuse. Devant se trouvait une silhouette beige, sur laquelle la neige commençait à s'amonceler également.

Tenant son chapeau contre son torse, la blonde s'accordait un moment pour penser à lui, comme elle n'avait cessé de le faire depuis des années.

Pouvoir enterrer dignement ses morts est une chose rare en temps de guerre, mais elle avait insisté, pour ce poney si spécial à ses yeux bleus.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il était mort. Un empoisonnement lui avait-on dit, mais il ne s'était visiblement pas débattu, et les infirmiers avaient affirmés qu'il avait retrouvé conscience auparavant, et qu'il n'avait avalé rien d'autre que la capsule contenant le poison.

Une broutille pour elle. Il était mort, et elle avait su qu'il l'avait voulu au moment où elle avait aperçu son visage : serein.

La question qui la hantait était pourquoi ? Alors qu'elle venait enfin de le retrouver, pourquoi accepter la mort ? C'était ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle s'interrogeait devant le tas de pierre, sans qu'aucune once de réponse ne lui parvienne.

Quel engagement avait-elle dans cette guerre désormais ? Elle était partie au combat pour lui, et une fois sa vengeance accomplie, la résistance avait été avant tout un moyen de survivre. Peut-être avait-elle pris goût à lutter pour des causes que son esprit jugeait juste ? Ce sentiment d'avoir accompli quelque chose qui valait la peine de prendre autant de risque, que ce soit pour soit ou pour les autres.

Il y avait de la déception bien souvent, le regret d'avoir mené les autres à leur perte. L'image d'un poney sombre rieur, un peu colérique mais malgré tout très sympathique lui revint en tête. Ce n'était pas le seul, mais c'était le dernier en date qu'elle avait perdu alors qu'il était "sous ses ordres".

Archer remit son chapeau sur sa tête, réajusta sa selle, fraîchement retrouvée, où se tenait son arc et son carquois, et se retourna.

Elle se rendit alors compte du froid mordant qui la saisissait. Un frisson parcouru son corps et elle se frictionna une patte.

Un peu d'exercice la réchaufferait, et en plus elle devait rattraper les autres. Au galop, elle s'élança dans les vallées.

"Ils vont se montrer un jour oui ou non !?"

L'imposant commandant Ring tapât du sabot sur le sol pour manifester son mécontentement. Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours qu'ils attendaient, lui et l'ancien capitaine de la garde royal Hestern Haste ainsi que leurs troupes, sous une pluie battante qui n'en finissait pas, accompagnée d'un vent mordant.

Ils étaient au front, un peu à l'est de Canterlot, sur ce qui avait été durant des décennies le territoire de l'Empire Solaire. Mais au grand damne du commandant, aucun soldat ennemi n'était venu freiner leur progression, et ils tenaient leur position sans que personne ne vienne tenter de les en déloger.

Le pégase bleu était bien moins courroucé, et davantage plus à la réflexion. Il gardait le museau levé au ciel, sourcil froncés. Déjà depuis quelques jours il faisait parfois cela.

"C'est pas normal..." murmura-t-il.

"De quoi !?" beugla Ring, ayant à peine entendue à cause du bruit de l'eau.

"Ça fait des jours que la pluie tombe !" hurla-t-il au poney pour couvrir le son. "Même avec l'équipe météo de Nightmare Castle, on n'arrive pas à venir à bout de ces nuages ! Il en vient toujours d'autres, et toujours de la même direction ! Ça fait trois jours que le vent n'a pas changé de direction !"

"Hein !?"

Le commandant leva les yeux vers le ciel. C'est vrai que les nuages se déplaçaient vite, venant de l'est.

"Si ça se trouve, c'est un coup de l'Empire !" fit Hestern.

"Quoi, ils veulent nous transformer en flaques !?"

"Faire rouiller l'équipement ! Et nous rendre moins opérant !"

"Va donc aider ton équipe météo au lieu de faire des théories farfelues ! Penser, c'est pas fait pour toi !"

Le pégase soupira et s'envola avec une certaine difficulté, manquant de perdre l'équilibre sous une bourrasque.

"Tu penses vraiment pouvoir comprendre Sun ?"

Side marchait à côté des Éléments, et plus particulièrement de Moon. La résistance s'avançait en une longue colonne, descendant plein sud, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à ce qu'avait fait l'ancienne Nouvelle République à peine quelques dizaines d'heures auparavant, si ce n'est qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de dragon en tête de colonne, eux.

L'Élément de la Loyauté regarda Side du coin de l'œil, haussant un sourcil.

"Je me suis battu contre lui durant cinq siècles et tu penses que je ne le connais pas ?"

"Ce que je veux dire," répliqua Side. "C'est que je doute qu'il accepte si gentiment de prendre le prisme et de l'utiliser sur Celestia. Il craindra un piège pour l'abattre."

"Sun a des doutes sur elle."

"Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?"

"Parce que tu es là..."

Side entrouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, ne comprenant pas. Finalement, elle demanda, intriguée :

"Comment ça ?"

"Sun t'as laissé venir jusqu'ici, alors que tu représentes un immense danger pour lui."

La jument s'apprêta à répliquer, mais se ravisa. D'un geste, elle fit signe à Moon de se rapprocher, et ce dernier tendit l'oreille.

"Il m'a laissé sortir pour implanter un nouvel espion dans la résistance. Heavy."

Elle n'avait dit cela à personne. Aucun membre de la résistance ne savait pour son rôle d'espion, comme l'avait voulu Heavy.

"Te laisser t'échapper pour implanter un nouvel espion, tout en perdant un autre bien plus efficace, à savoir ton double ? Ton retour à la résistance aurait automatiquement démasquer la fausse Side, même si je ne m'en étais pas chargé avant."

Moon eut un petit rire sarcastique, que Side n'apprécia pas.

"Mon double allait se faire repérer bientôt, même sans ton aide."

"Pourquoi t'es-tu échappée ?"

"Pour aider la résistance bien sûr !" s'indigna Side. "Et j'ai accessoirement sauvée Archer je te ferais remarquer!"

"Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire que tu pouvais t'échapper ?" demanda calmement Moon.

Le visage de l'ancienne élève de Sun s'assombrit, montrant qu'elle semblait comprendre.

"Parce que tu avais compris qu'Heavy était un espion," expliqua Moon à sa place. "Et que donc Sun chercherait à l'implémenter à la résistance. Et pour cela, il avait besoin que vous vous évadiez. Le seul moyen de s'échapper des prisons de l'Empire Solaire, c'est que Sun soit d'accord. Tu avais ta porte de sortie, et tu as décidé de suivre son plan et de vous évader."

L'ex général-en-chef se souvenait de la batterie de tests qu'il avait fait pour déterminer si l'on pouvait ou non s'échapper des prisons de l'Empire. Trois soldats, formés à l'évasion, envoyé dans le plus grand secret se faire capturer pour tenter de s'évader, aucun n'est revenu. Un simple soldat sans aucune formation, également envoyé, en laissant fuiter le but de sa mission à l'Empire, à savoir s'évader, et comme par miracle, il réussit. Moon avait répété le processus, et Sun s'était amusé à faire évader chaque prisonnier dont il connaissait la mission.

"Et alors ?" fit soudainement Side, qui semblait presque s'énerver. "J'ai déjoué son plan ! Heavy est mort sans faire de dommages, et Archer et moi sommes vivantes !"

Moon regarda Side droit dans les yeux, semblant étonné, et celle-ci lui rendit son regard. Puis le violet eut un grand sourire moqueur.

"Déjouer un plan de Sun, c'est touchant de naïveté," répondit-il. "Durant toutes ces années de guerre, je n'ai jamais été capable d'une telle chose, et tu penses y être arrivé ?"

"Alors explique-moi en quoi son plan a réussit !" invita Side en défiant Moon du regard.

Ce dernier soupira, toujours souriant, puis reprit petit à petit son air calme, exposant :

"Tu as compris qu'Heavy était un espion, c'est comme ça que tu as su que tu pouvais t'échapper. Sun avait donc inclus dans l'évasion le fait que tu saches déjà pour Heavy, et donc que tu te débarrasse de lui rapidement. Son plan n'était pas de se servir d'Heavy. Je pense que c'était plus pour faire bonne figure devant Celestia, et aussi te motiver à t'évader. Il sait comment fonctionnent tes sentiments."

La jument se souvint qu'effectivement, quand elle avait compris ce que Sun tentait de faire avec Heavy, en jouant avec les émotions d'Archer, cela l'avait mise dans une rage folle, et sa première envie avait été de s'échapper pour se venger, et lui mener la vie dur autant que possible depuis la résistance.

Elle serra les dents. Tout avait donc été calculé ? Le moment où elle l'avait provoqué, il avait répondu volontairement ? Oublié les clefs de manière intentionnelles ? Combien de temps ce maudit pégase allait-il se moquer d'elle !?

"Et qu'elle était donc son but ?" demanda-t-elle en essayant de se retenir d'exploser.

"Nous faire passer un message... Il nous a rendu deux résistantes, et non des moindres. Il hésite. Son action était totalement contre Celestia, et je crois que c'est une première. Le message s'adresse à moi, je pense. Cela m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'il soit au courant de ma présence dans la résistance. J'imagine qu'il a élaboré ce plan quand Archer a été capturée..."

 _Le convaincre sera peut-être plus facile que je ne le pensais. À moins qu'il ne cherche juste à m'abattre en me forçant à aller à sa rencontre ? Ce serait prendre des gros risques pour peu de choses et pas très..._

À nouveau, Moon fut interrompu par une quinte de toux. Guardian, qui n'était jamais loin désormais, se précipita, corne allumée, pour le soigner.

Son traitement devenait de moins en moins efficace. La toux mit plus de temps à se dissiper, et Moon répandit encore un peu de sang sur le sol. Trois jours ? Quatre ? Combien de temps restait-il ?

 _Il risque d'être déçu si jamais il a fait tout ça pour me tuer... Même s'il n'a jamais été très patient, je ne pense pas que quelques jours le mettraient en colère s'il pouvait avoir ma tête sans lever le sabot en échange._

Side jaugea Moon d'un regard méfiant. Puis elle accéléra le pas.

"Je vais essayer de te faire confiance pour cette fois..." dit-elle sombrement. "Mais saches que, pour moi, tu restes un danger."

"Étrange, ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu lorsque tu t'es mise à me tutoyer sans raison."

Le poil de Side se hérissa, mais elle fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, et rejoignit les premières lignes et Spike en trottant.

 _Je crois que Debt déteint sur moi... Dire ce genre de choses ne me ressemble pas... Enfin, au fond, qu'est-ce qui me ressemble désormais ? D'un dirigeant sanguinaire, me voila instigateur de la contre-attaque de la résistance..._

Moon soupira.

 _Comme si ce genre de question avait de l'importance avec mon état actuel._

Progressivement, la colonne de poneys entra sous un ciel pluvieux et orageux, le vent se mettant à souffler fortement.

"Ils ne devraient plus tarder. Equal, va attendre à l'entrée nord, je vais essayer de rendre ce bazar présentable."

La licorne au monocle opina et sortit de la grande salle souterraine du QG par le tunnel nord, laissant Debt avec les troupes.

Caser environ deux mille poneys n'était pas chose aisé ici. Même si la salle centrale pouvait à elle seule accueillir mille sans trop de problèmes, beaucoup seraient probablement obligés de dormir à-même le sol.

Et il fallait encore y mettre ceux de la résistance à venir. Heureusement, beaucoup de troupes de l'ex Nouvelle République étaient de sortie pour surveiller la frontière avec l'Empire. Presque quatre mille, cela aurait été vraiment trop.

Sans compter qu'il y avait pour l'instant un sacré chambardement. Les anciens soldats allaient et venaient, déposant leurs affaires, pour la plupart des vivres et des armes, où ils pouvaient, découvrant totalement les lieux. Peut-être aurait-il dû donner un genre de plan, songea Debt.

Et à cela s'ajoutait la pagailles qu'ils avaient eux-même mis lors de l'attaque du QG. N'ayant pas nettoyés derrière eux, il restait quelques cadavres de résistants, qui commençaient sérieusement à pourrir, laissant planer dans la salle une odeur de mort pestiférée.

Ce détail odorant donna une idée de par où commencer au pégase. Il rassembla trois licornes désœuvrées et leur ordonna d'ouvrir les portes est, sud et ouest. Elles obéirent sans poser de questions.

Il demanda ensuite à ce qu'on évacue tous les cadavres en priorité, et que des poneys aillent vérifier les provisions qui restaient dans le QG, en triant celles encore mangeables et celles avariées.

Enfin, il alla vers le monticule au centre de la pièce, et ouvrit le passage vers Ponyville dans le plafond à l'aide de ses sabots, plutôt qu'en demandant à une licorne de le faire, comme c'était prévu à l'origine.

Les ouvertures simultanées, combinées aux différentes cheminées d'aérations, créèrent un souffle d'air frais et pur, bien qu'humide, qui vint s'infiltrer dans chaque pièce.

Debt sortit à l'air libre, dans ce vieux bâtiment à moitié détruit de Ponyville, cet espèce d'arbre. La pluie ruissela sur son pelage, le vent fit fouetter sa crinière contre son visage. Il ferma les yeux, inspira un grand coup, et relâcha avec un petit sourire.

La situation n'était pas enviable. Il avait échoué dans la mission que Moon lui avait confié. L'Empire était deux à trois fois plus nombreux qu'eux. Moon était condamné. Et plus aucun rapport n'arrivait concernant l'activité de Screwball. Elle allait représenter une menace tôt ou tard, même si le plan de Moon s'avérait être un succès.

Mais au moins, il pleuvait. C'était, de son point de vu, le seul bon point. Et cela suffisait à le faire sourire.

Une licorne mâle gris argenté, à l'air sérieux, monta le voir.

"Capitaine Sorencer au rapport, général," énonça-t-il neutralement.

Debt retint une grimace. Même s'il était le premier à avoir du mal à s'y faire, personne ne prenait jamais en compte que les grades n'existaient plus.

"Je t'écoute," répondit-il, n'ayant pas envie de discuter une énième fois de ça.

"Aucunes nouvelles ne nous parvient encore des mouvements de Screwball. Tout ce qu'il semblerait, c'est qu'elle ait été arrêtée lors de sa progression vers l'Empire Solaire. De leur côté, les troupes de Celestia s'organisent et se déplacent au sein de leur territoire, sans pour autant se montrer agressives. Leur formation ferait plus penser à des lignes de défenses prêtes à encaisser un assaut de front. La grande majorité fait face à l'ouest du pays."

Debt leva la tête, pensif, laissant sa crinière mouillée s'étaler sur son visage. C'était une des premières fois que l'Empire se plaçait sur la défensive. De ce qu'il se souvenait, Debt avait toujours considéré Celestia comme les attaquants, et eux comme ceux qui se défendent en essayant de vaincre un ennemi vraisemblablement plus fort. Un tel changement paraissait étrange.

"Autre chose concernant l'Empire ?"

"Nous n'avons pas eu confirmation, mais des rumeurs quand à l'évasion de trois prisonniers détenus à Solar Roc circulent au sein même des rangs de l'Empire."

"Une évasion ?" s'étonna sobrement Debt.

"Comme je l'ai dit, ce ne sont que des rumeurs," tempéra poliment le capitaine.

"Rien d'autre ?"

"Leur campagne de recrutement à cessé."

Le visage du pégase devint sceptique. Celestia se croyait-elle déjà victorieuse et maîtresse d'Equestria ? Pas d'attaque, pas de nouvelles recrues. Même s'ils étaient en surnombre comparé à eux, cela aurait été se reposer sur leurs lauriers que de ne pas chercher à avoir plus de troupes. Même si la prétendue princesse sous-estimait les restes de la Nouvelle République et de la résistance, il restait tout de même Screwball qui représentait un danger conséquent.

"Et concernant l'ouest," continua Sorencer sans vraiment se rendre compte que son ancien supérieur était en pleine réflexion. "Nos propres campagnes de recrutement semblent séduire un peu plus que les anciennes."

"Ah ?"

Le capitaine fit apparaître une affiche et la déploya devant Debt. C'était une carte d'Equestria avec la moitié est du pays en feu, et l'on pouvait distinguer dans les flammes une ombre dont la crinière rappelait celle de Celestia, regardant avidement et avec un grand sourire la partie ouest, imbibé d'huile.

En dessous de l'image, le slogan était "Ne vous battez pas pour une princesse, battez-vous pour votre pays !"

"Combien de recrues ?"

"Pas de chiffres exacts, mais un peu plus d'une cinquantaine."

La licorne replia l'affiche qui commençait à être trempée.

"Logique... Puisque cet endroit n'est plus officiellement en guerre, les habitants attendent moins de tyrannie de la part d'une organisation plus libre comme nous le sommes actuellement."

Debt se retourna vers le capitaine.

"Et toi, pourquoi te bats-tu ? Que fais-tu encore ici alors qu'on t'a sans doute recruté de force ?"

La licorne perdit brutalement son air sérieux, surprise par la spontanéité de la question.

"J-Je suis resté fidèle à la Nouvelle République. Mes idéaux ont changés en même temps que les vôtres."

"Qui sont ?"

Le licorne entrouvre légèrement la bouche, puis la referme, avant de répondre, hésitant :

"La p-paix à Equestria, non ?"

Debt se retourna, masquant un soupir. Ces jours-ci, cela lui apparaissait de plus en plus clair : Personne ne luttait vraiment pour la paix ici. La plupart ne savaient juste rien faire d'autre que se battre. Personne ne savait ce qu'était la paix. Personne. Et on ne se bat pas pour quelque chose qu'on ignore. Peut-être que certains en avaient assez de la guerre, oui. Mais à voir les réactions, Debt en doutait.

"Général !"

Un pégase noir, venant du ciel cette fois, fonça sur eux, semblant paniqué.

"Quoi !?" le pressa Debt alors qu'il se posait en catastrophe dans l'orage.

"O-On a repéré un mouvement massif de troupe au nord !" balbutia le pégase en s'emmêlant dans ses mots.

"Quoi, la résistance qui arrive ?"

"Non ! C'est Screwball !" s'affola le messager. "Elle vient droit sur nous ! Elle est juste derrière la résistance !"

Le regard de Debt changea, passant de surprise à énervement. Réagissant dans l'instant, il déploya ses ailes et décolla à travers la ruine.

"Rentrez ! Faites tous les préparatifs pour l'accueil de la résistance !" ordonna-t-il en se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers le nord.

Il ne jeta même pas un regard en arrière pour voir s'ils obéissaient bien.

"C'est pas vrai !" jura-t-il dans ses pensées. "Ça ne pouvait pas arriver à un autre moment !?"

Fendant l'air et la pluie, il survola la forêt jusqu'à distinguer une grande forme violette. Spike. Il piqua immédiatement, alors que les éclaireurs de la résistance le repéraient et se précipitaient sur lui.

"Halte !" hurla l'un d'entre eux qui s'approchait.

"Je dois parler à Spike !" répondit Debt sans même tourner la tête. "Je ne suis pas armé !"

Le dragon entendit la conversation et leva les yeux, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Side à ses côtés fit de même, murmurant un :

"Quoi encore ?"

Le pégase rouge vint devant la tête du dragon, essayant de se maintenir malgré le vent, entouré des éclaireurs méfiants.

"Screwball est à vos trousses ! Il faut que vous accélériez !"

Les deux mirent quelques fractions se secondes à comprendre, puis Side fit brusquement volte-face et se mit à galoper.

"Je vais faire passer le message !"

"Compris !" répondit Spike avant de se tourner vers les résistants. "Vous avez entendu ? En avant ! Le QG n'est plus très loin !"

Les résistants augmentèrent leur rythme et se mirent à galoper, Spike faisant de grandes enjambées.

"L'entrée n'est pas assez grande pour vous Spike !" informa Debt qui suivait en volant, hurlant pour couvrir le bruit du vent et de la pluie.

"On a prévu ça !" intervint une licorne derrière le dragon. "On le téléportera aux forges, il y a assez de place !"

"Passez par les autres portes aussi ! On pourra pas tous vous faire passer un par un sinon !"

"Ok !"

"Bien ! Je vais aller voir où ils en sont là-bas !"

Debt repartit à toute allure vers l'entrée du QG. Screwball n'était pas censé savoir où se trouvait le QG, c'était sans doute une coïncidence, mais si elle voyait un seul résistant dans les environs, ça allait mal tourner !

Il s'engouffra dans le tronc béant de l'arbre qui masquait l'entrée et débarqua dans la salle du nord où se trouvaient de nombreux membres de l'ancienne Nouvelle République. Il tonna :

"Sortez de cette salle ! Laissez la place aux nouveaux arrivant ! Il faut que tout le monde puisse entrer le plus vite possible ! Et faites passer le message aux autres portes !"

Il retourna voir la licorne dans sa loge, en charge du passage.

"Il faudra refermer dès que tout le monde sera passer !"

"À vos ordres !"

Un grand chambardement s'organisa dans tous les souterrains, les échos de poneys qui se répondaient à travers les vieilles galeries sous Ponyville se répercutant sur les parois faites de terre, de pierre, et de roche lumineuses.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les résistants commencèrent à arriver par la porte nord, puis l'entrée centrale, et enfin l'est et l'ouest.

Bien entendu, l'arrivée la plus remarquée fut celle de Moon et des Éléments de l'Harmonie, les soldats s'inclinèrent devant son passage et s'écartèrent.

À moins que ce ne soit celle de Spike, puisqu'elle fut suivit d'un grand bruit métallique accompagné d'un grognement qui résonna dans toutes les pièces, indiquant qu'il devait être tombé sur quelque matériel de forgerie éparpillé lors de la panique.

Debt, après avoir vérifié que toutes les entrées avaient été refermées, vint à la rencontre de Moon dans la pièce centrale.

"J'ai bien crû que Screwball nous repérerait."

"Il s'en est fallu de peu," confirma Moon. "Mais cela m'étonne qu'elle vienne ici."

"Je crois que pour l'instant on a plus urgent," interrompit Sentry en pointant quelque chose.

Moon et Debt suivirent le sabot pour se rendre compte de la situation qui venait d'arriver sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent.

Deux lignes parfaitement distinctes se faisaient face. Les résistants d'un côté, les soldats de l'autre, bien plus nombreux. Des regards mauvais s'échangeaient, tous gardaient leurs distances, méprisant ceux en face, bien que les résistants l'étaient davantage.

"Hey ! Arrêtez !" cria alors Archer qui fonçait sur un résistant et un soldat qui semblaient prêt à s'affronter, épée dégainées.

Elle se plaça entre eux alors qu'ils allaient se foncer dessus.

"On est pas là pour s'entre-tuer !"

"Cette ordure à tuer mon frère !" beugla le résistant avec l'épée en bouche.

"Je ne me souviens pas de lui," grogna le soldat. "Mais si j'avais su qu'il avait un frère, j'aurais fini le travail."

"Il avait des ordres, et il n'a fait que les suivre !" temporisa Archer, avant de se tourner vers le poney en armure, le réprimant du regard. "Et ce n'est pas avec ce genre d'attitude que la Nouvelle République pourra faire pardonner ses erreurs passées !"

"On ne peut pas collaborer avec ces monstres !" ajouta un résistant.

"Vous n'avez pas à les apprécier ! Juste ne pas vous battre !" fit Archer.

"Ah oui ?" s'amusa le soldat sans écouter Archer. "Et votre petite traînée de l'Empire Solaire, on en reparle ? Ça semble être une habitude d'être avec des monstres, non ?"

Le visage de la blonde se voila.

Le poney se fit brutalement plaquer au sol par un éclair rose. Lemon le regardait, ses yeux dans les siens.

"Ne redis plus jamais du mal d'Archer !" prévint-elle. "JA-MAIS !"

"Hey ! Touche pas à un des nôtres !" réagit un autre soldat en s'approchant de Lemon.

"N'essayez même pas de poser vos pattes sur elle !" répliqua Stary en allumant sa corne.

"Ah oui !? Sinon quoi ?"

D'autres allumèrent leur cornes en réponse, s'approchant de Stary. Les résistants firent de même et les lames commencèrent à se dégainer des deux côtés.

"SUFFIT !"

La voix était puissante, autoritaire, et effrayante. Tous les poneys dans la salle centrale l'entendirent, ainsi que le claquement de sabot qui retentit avec, et le silence s'installa.

Tout le monde tourna la tête. Moon regardait la foule d'un air réprobateur, s'avançant doucement vers Lemon qui maintenait toujours le soldat au sol.

Celle-ci s'écarta, laissant le poney se relever. Les deux rangs se remirent place.

Du côté de l'ancienne Nouvelle République, personne n'osait lever les yeux pour soutenir le regard de Moon. Tous regardaient leurs sabots, quelque peu gênés et effrayés.

Les résistants eux, ne tenaient pas ses yeux bien longtemps, et la plupart finissaient aussi par baisser le regard. C'était un des talents de Moon qu'il avait fini par acquérir avec le temps, celui de rétablir l'ordre d'un simple regard.

Une fois arrivé à la fin de la rangée, sans prononcer un mot, il se retourna pour faire face aux deux camps. Certains avaient recommencé leur combat visuel, mais ils eurent tôt fait d'arrêter. D'une voix calme, l'ex général en chef parla :

"Je ne vais pas refaire le discours que j'ai fais à la résistance. Je comprends que la situation soit difficile à accepter. En revanche, je suis réellement déçu de l'attitude de mes anciens soldats."

La plupart firent une petite grimace honteuse, certains se frottant une patte d'un sabot.

"Si vous êtes ici, c'est pour ramener l'ordre à Equestria. Autrement dit, une chose pour laquelle les résistants luttent depuis des décennies maintenant. Nous sommes les fautifs, pas eux. Nous n'avons cherché que la domination de notre princesse, sans faire attention à ceux qui ne suivaient pas notre pensée. Les résistants ont été animés par leurs sentiments. Ils ont pensés au bien de tous, et plus que de vous interdire de cracher sur ça, je vous conseil surtout de réfléchir à pourquoi vous êtes là si vous le faites."

Alors que Moon marquait une pause, Side arriva dans la pièce centrale par un des escaliers menant aux forges, venant d'aller voir Spike. Elle s'arrêta une seconde, comprenant ce qu'il se passait, puis reprit discrètement son chemin vers Moon, alors que ce dernier reprenait :

"Je ne vous demande pas de faire des excuses aux résistants. Je sais que cela aiderait sans doutes à la situation, mais n'en faites que si vous vous sentez réellement désolés. Cela ne sert à rien d'envenimer la situation."

Side s'arrêta à ses côtés et lui chuchota :

"Tu me laisses reprendre ?"

D'un mouvement de tête, il accepta et recula un peu. Side s'échauffa la voix d'un raclement de gorge. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait de discours. Mais elle se lança, sachant déjà parfaitement ce qu'elle allait dire.

"Nous allons bâtir un nouvelle nation. Ou plutôt, rebâtir ce qui a été perdu depuis des siècles. Une nation qu'on appelait Equestria. Une nation où il faisait bon vivre. Ce n'est pas en partant sur de telles bases que nous retrouverons Equestria. Le pardon a probablement été la chose la plus cruciale dans toute l'histoire de ce pays. Les trois races se sont pardonnées des défauts qui n'existaient pas. Celestia a pardonné à Luna de l'avoir attaqué. Les Éléments de l'Harmonie ont pardonnés à Discord le chaos qu'il avait répandu. Jamais ce pays n'aurait été aussi beau que le conte les légendes sans ces poneys prêts à pardonner des fautes aussi graves."

Side regarda la foule qui avait toujours les yeux baissés.

"Levez la tête. Regardez-vous. Cherchez en vous si vous pouvez pardonner à ceux d'en face."

Les résistants, à qui elle s'adressait principalement, levèrent la tête, puis vint le tour de ceux de la Nouvelle République.

Les yeux se croisèrent, beaucoup n'osaient pas fixer un autre poney particulier. Certains semblaient malgré tout toujours en colère.

"Stary," reprit Side en regardant la licorne bleue. "Tu as été faite prisonnière par la Nouvelle République, c'est bien ça ?"

La licorne acquiesça.

"J'en suis le principal responsable," précisa Debt, regardant Stary navré. "Du moins... Je pense que je suis celui qui a rendu ça le plus difficile pour elle..."

"Et que penses-tu de Debt maintenant ?" demanda Side.

"Et bien..." hésita Stary, repensant à tout ce qui était survenu durant son emprisonnement.

De la colère refoula en elle, mais aussi de la peine en repensant à Ice. Le sentiment de solitude, le froid, l'horreur d'avoir vu une amie mourir juste à côté d'elle sans rien pouvoir faire, avoir cru Debt mort... Et pourtant, elle parvint à dire ces mots :

"Je pense que je veux bien lui laisser une chance... Peut-être même redevenir amie avec lui..."

Le pégase ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Redevenir ami ? Alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais considérée comme tel ? Il n'avait fait que jouer un rôle lors de son passage à la résistance. Une telle innocence... Cela le laissait perplexe et l'affectait quelque peu.

"Vous voyez," sourit gentiment Side. "Les Éléments pardonnent, comme autrefois. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez en faire autant."

Elle tourna son regard vers Moon, continuant :

"Moi-même, j'ai pardonné à un poney que je haïssais avant même de le rencontrer. Un poney que je souhaitais tuer, peut-être même de mes sabots si j'en avais le courage. Car j'en avais peur. I peine une heure, j'avais encore cette haine pour lui. Mais j'ai compris, en l'entendant, que j'étais tout autant en tord que lui. Il voulait ramener la paix à Equestria, et il mettait sa vie en jeu pour ça. Comme nous tous. Et le haïr n'arrangerait en rien notre progression vers notre but. Maintenant, je lui fais confiance."

Moon eut un petit sourire en regardant Side.

 _Joli mensonge... Mais ça se voit que tu m'en veux toujours Side... Je ne serais déjà plus de ce monde le jour où tu seras prête à me pardonner._

Les deux camps se dévisagèrent quelques instants. Le résistant de tout à l'heure méprisait toujours du regard le soldat qui avait tué son frère. Ce dernier le regarda dans les yeux, puis sortit des rangs et s'inclina.

"Je suis désolé pour ton frère. Sincèrement. Et navré de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne le pensais pas. J'ai déjà bien trop de sang d'innocent sur les sabots pour pouvoir m'apprécier..."

L'expression du résistant changea du tout au tout. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, ne s'attendant pas à cela.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Un soldat s'exclama :

"C'est quoi ce bruit !?"

En effet, un immense vrombissement montait depuis déjà quelques secondes, et se faisait maintenant de plus en plus présent. Venant du plafond, des bouts de terre humides tombaient légèrement aux bruits de milliers de sabots frappant le sol.

"C'est l'Armée de Discord qui passe !" informa Debt.

Moon se tourna vers lui.

"Les entrées sont bien fermées ?"

"Toutes, oui."

"Bien."

Side s'élança soudainement vers le centre de la salle et sauta sur le monticule, alors qu'affluaient depuis les autres parties des poneys se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Cela commençait à faire beaucoup trop de poneys dans cette salle qui, bien que grande, n'était pas prévue pour autant.

"Je rappelle les consignes pour ce genre de situations à ceux qui ne les connaissent pas ! Interdiction d'applaudir massivement ou de faire toute autre activité faisant trembler le sol ! Interdiction de sortir ou d'entrer, sauf cas exceptionnel ! Et c'est tout !"

Malgré elle, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait ça. La résistance. Sa famille. Être ici, sur ce monticule, cela lui rappelait si doucement les moments passés dans ces galeries, avant même qu'elle ne devienne l'espionne si importante que tout le monde connaissait désormais.

Une idée vint alors à son esprit. Couvrant les bruits de sa voix, elle demanda :

"Il nous faudrait un nouveau nom. La Nouvelle République Lunarienne n'a plus vraiment de raison de porter ce nom, et la résistance non plus puisque nous sommes désormais une force armée suffisante pour attaquer l'Empire autrement que part de simple tacles ici et là. Quelqu'un aurait-il un idée ?"

"L'Armée pour la Libération d'Equestria !" proposa joyeusement Lemon.

"J'ai bien peur que ce soit un peu trop long," sourit Side.

"L'Union Équine ?" lança un soldat.

"Ça sonne un peu bizarre je trouve," commenta un poney.

"Oubliez pas qu'il n'y a pas que des poneys dans cette histoire !" rappela Iron.

"Effectivement, les Diamond Dogs nous ont toujours apporté une aide sans faille, ne les oublions pas, personne n'a une autre idée ?"

"La Force d'Equestria !"

"Ça fait un peu trop mystique," répliqua un poney.

"Allons ! Dans trois mille cerveaux, l'un d'entre vous a bien une idée qui tienne la route !" plaisanta Side. "Lancez-vous, n'ayez pas peur !"

"L'Alliance de l'Harmonie !" fit soudain un voix.

Le sourire de Side s'évanouit brutalement, se transformant en une expression horrifiée.

"Q-Qui a dit ça ?" fit-elle en tournant son regard dans tous les sens.

Les poneys ne comprirent pas sa réaction soudaine, et cherchèrent à leur tour qui avait dit ça, cette voix qui semblait si jeune.

Un petit rire monta alors que le bruit des sabots au dessus semblait s'être arrêté.

"C'est elle !" désigna un poney, montrant une pouliche qui se trouvait sur la tête d'un Diamond Dog, à la grande surprise de ce dernier qui ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

Violette, la crinière rayée de large bandes blanches s'enroulant sur elles-mêmes, un chapeau à hélice surmontant le tout. Le plus singulier restait ses yeux. Tourbillonnants, et affreusement fous. Un grand sourire fendait son visage, alors qu'elle fixait Side qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Complètement estomaquée, la jument cru perdre son souffle et ne réussit pas à parler. Un poney le fit pour elle :

"C'est Screwball !" hurla-t-il paniqué.

Ce fut un immense mouvement de recul qui prit l'assistance, laissant le pauvre Diamond Dog seul, ne sachant quoi faire, tétanisé.

"C'est impossible !" fit un poney.

"Comment est-elle entrée !?" dit un autre.

Screwball eut un petit rire et porta son sabot à ses lèvres.

"Chut, écoutez-bien," fit-elle doucement.

Un craquement sourd se fit entendre juste au dessus de Side. La plaque qui menait à Ponyville venait de descendre de quelques centimètres.

"IL arrive," chuchota presque Screwball qui jubilait, sa voix semblant émaner des parois même et audible de tous.

Puis la plaque s'abaissa complètement, Side s'écartant brusquement. Les poneys sortirent tous leurs armes, prêts à se faire envahir par une armée, alors que Screwball sauta agilement de la tête du Diamond Dog sur la tête du résistant le plus proche. Continuant son parcours, elle vint se poser juste au pied de l'escalier, et scanda :

"Poneys et ponettes, veuillez accueillir... !"

Un roulement de tambour monta de l'extérieur. Une chose étrange se produisit à ce moment. Une petite griffe vint tapoter l'épaule de tous les poneys présents dans la salle, et tous tournèrent la tête pour voir ce que c'était. Même Screwball se fit avoir, mais elle fut la seule à comprendre et à en rire, avant de conclure :

"Discord !"

Des trompettes vinrent s'ajouter aux tambours, alors qu'en un éclair, un silhouette enroulée sur elle-même dévala les escaliers, se redressant aux pieds de ceux-ci, dévoilant le grand Draconequus au regard de tous, alors que des feux d'artifices explosèrent de nul part autour de lui, répandant des serpentins dans toute la salle.

Puis, à la grande surprise de tous, il se mit à chanter.

"Pourquoi ces airs effrayés ? Je ne suis pas la pour vous menacer ! Écoutez, entendez-moi plutôt. Vous verrez, ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas bateau !"

Sans crier gare, un décors apparut derrière-lui, avec la mer et un voilier, et il sauta dedans.

"Ce pays est en danger, les poneys doivent s'allier, mais pourquoi pas des étrangers ?"

Une carte du pays remplaça le décors, avec une représentation grotesque de lui-même entouré de flèches.

"Peut-être que mon histoire, vous donne de l'effroi à mon égard, mais croyez-moi sur parole, regardez, j'ai même une auréole !"

Son ton changeait brusquement dans sa chanson, passant de rieur à mystérieux, et de nombreux éléments venaient illustrer ses propos au premier degré, sortant de nul part, et n'ayant bien souvent aucun sens.

"On vous a dit que j'étais vil, peut-être même que je suis sénile, mais la seule et unique tuile, c'est que je suis un peu puéril ! Vous avez formé une alliance, je vous propose une triple-entente, notre armée est compétente, et dénué de chien de faïence !"

À côté de lui, Screwball se dandinait en rythme, un immense sourire joyeux sur son visage.

"Vous venez de tous horizons, et combattez pour votre maison. Ce pays est aussi le mien, et il manque un peu d'entretien. Durant des années j'ai été passif, laissez-moi redevenir actif, ensemble on se rebiffe, sans frapper au pif ! Caaaaaaaar... !"

Discord se remit debout sur le monticule, semblant soudainement sérieux, la musique changea elle aussi de ton. Le décors derrière-lui vira au vers, puis remonta comme un tableau dépliant, disparaissant dans le vide.

"J'ai beau aimer les marionnette, j'ai bien peur qu'un autre tir les fils que je manipulais avant. Quelque chose de terrible s'est abattu sur le pays entier, répandant la guerre et tout ce qu'elle amène. Je ne peux rester assis, ou être immobile. En ce beau jour, je vous propose l'aide de..."

Le Draconequus étendit les bras et Screwball bondit sur sa tête, tenant en équilibre sur un sabot, finissant en même temps que son père :

"Discord !"


	40. Chapitre 40 - La Volonté d'un Monde

Chapitre 40 - La Volonté d'un Monde

"Tu penses vraiment qu'ils ont une chance ?"

"Le désir de changer est parfois suffisant, lorsqu'il est porté par assez de vies."

* * *

L'exploit que venait actuellement de réaliser Discord était d'avoir complètement hébété des centaines de poneys par une simple chanson. Personne ne bougeait, ni ne disait mot. Tous, sans aucune exception, faisaient de grands yeux, sauf peut-être Lemon qui semblait avoir apprécié la musique.

Le Draconequus relâcha sa pose qu'il tenait depuis déjà quelques secondes, s'étonnant :

"Quoi, ça ne se fait plus de chanter maintenant ?"

"C'était super papa !" jubila Screwball en sautant de sa tête, pour atterrir prêt de Side qui eut un brusque mouvement de recul et tomba du monticule.

Discord posa ses pattes sur ses hanches.

"Et bien quoi !? Je viens proposer une alliance, et personne ne me répond ?"

Il semblait réellement étonné, comme si ce qu'il venait de faire était parfaitement normal.

Side se remit sur ses sabots et se secoua la tête. Au moins le choc lui avait fait retrouver la réalité.

"Comment ça, une alliance ?" fit-elle, se demandant encore si elle ne rêvait pas.

"Ça me semble simple," répliqua Discord en faisant apparaître une représentation de lui-même et une de Side dans ses pattes. "Vous, moi, alliance, et au revoir le changelin qui a pris la place de Celestia. La langue aurait-elle changée depuis le temps pour que personne ne comprennent quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'une alliance ?"

"Alors vous vous décidez enfin, Discord ?" fit subitement une voix.

Le draconequus et Screwball tournèrent leur tête vers Moon qui s'approchait. Tout deux le reconnurent immédiatement.

"Oh, qu'avons-nous là !" s'amusa Discord en tendant le cou vers lui. "Un poney égaré dans la neige. Très joli collier, mais je pense qu'il allait mieux sur Rainbow."

Screwball pencha la tête, cherchant où elle avait déjà vu ce poney. Elle retrouva finalement cette petite conversation qu'elle avait eu, à l'Empire de Cristal. Mais elle sentait clairement qu'il avait changé.

"Je suis vraiment heureux que vous ayez repris les rênes de votre armée," fit Moon.

Discord prit sa fille dans ses pattes et lui ébouriffa la crinière, l'enlevant à sa réflexion dans un petit rire, suivit d'un léger rougissement.

"Avec cette petite, ce fut très simple !"

"... et voila, en résumé, ce qu'il s'est passé."

Discord, assit dans la grande tente de Screwball, entouré d'images de lui-même tissées sur la toile, croisa les pattes. Lui et sa fille venaient de discuter de la guerre, et des nouveaux objectifs qui apparaissaient.

"Aucune idée sur comment Chrysalis s'y est prise ?"

"Pas la moindre," souffla sa fille. "J'étais à l'autre bout du palais quand j'ai entendu deux détonations. Et le temps que je vienne, il n'y avait déjà plus qu'elle, ses deux fils, et deux poulains en pleurs. Je n'ai qu'entraperçu la scène, puis j'ai été capturée, et la suite tu la connais papa."

"Le but va donc être de vaincre son fils, et retrouver les princesses."

Discord afficha soudain un air jubilatoire.

"Tia va en faire une tête si c'est moi qui la sauve ! J'ai hâte de voir ça !"

"En tout cas," sourit Screwball. "Elles ne sont pas au Tartarus, j'ai vérifié. En fait, elles ne sont nul part à Equestria il semblerait."

"Bien !" fit-il en claquant ses pattes entres-elles, provoquant l'envolée d'une nuée de papillons, qu'il chassa d'un air énervé. "Le moment est venu pour moi d'entrer en action !"

La pouliche rigola joyeusement.

"Allons donc rejoindre cette fameuse résistance !" continua Discord.

"Mon armée est à toi."

"Tu penses qu'il vont accepter si facilement de changer brusquement de but ?" interrogea le Draconequus, sceptique. "Jusqu'ici, ils ne voulaient que le chaos à Equestria, non ?"

"Crois-moi papa," rassura Screwball en s'approchant de la sortie. "Si tu leur expliques, ils te suivront."

Discord frotta sa dent en signe de réflexion. La pouliche lui fit signe de le suivre, et ils sortirent de la tente.

Conformément aux ordres de Screwball, les soldats avaient été rassemblés devant la tente, et une estrade avait été montée pour son discours.

Les quatre généraux étaient alignés dessus, Tree, Storm, War et Blitz, ce dernier ayant reçu l'ordre de revenir sans accomplir sa mission d'assassinat.

La stupeur fut de rigueur lorsque fille monta, suivie de son père. Tous écarquillèrent les yeux d'étonnement en voyant Discord, et ce fut un silence respectueux qui s'installa parmi les soldats.

"J'aurais dû revoir ma présentation," fit semblant de s'inquiéter Discord en se passant une patte dans sa crinière. "Je dois faire un peu vieillot."

Screwball n'en démordait pas de son sourire heureux. D'une voix remplie d'un joie sans pareil, elle commença :

"Aujourd'hui est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! Vous l'avez sans doute reconnu, mais je vous le présente quand même, car il mérite de l'être autant de fois que nécessaire, Discord, le dieu du chaos !"

Aucune acclamation. Aucun son. Aucun mouvement. La foule était littéralement sidérée.

Discord toussota légèrement et claqua des griffes, faisant apparaître un fauteuil en velours rouge dans lequel il s'assit.

"Puisque je vous laisse sans voix, écoutez la mienne," fit-il en joignant ses pattes. "Vous savez qu'Equestria est en guerre à cause de deux fausses princesses. Sous les ordres de ma fille, vous avez formé une armée dans le but de répandre ma façon de penser, le chaos. Une chose à savoir cependant, c'est que moi-même, je n'aspire plus au renversement des choses."

Un murmure parcourut la foule. Que se passait-il ? Discord faisait une apparition pour la première fois, et il remettait déjà en cause l'essence même de cette armée ?

"Des amies à moi m'ont appris que l'on peut trouver des choses bien meilleures dans l'entente et l'harmonie. Et c'est pourquoi je suis là aujourd'hui, pour rétablir l'Equestria que j'ai connu, au temps des Éléments de l'Harmonie. Si vous avez suivi cette armée pour ce qu'elle était, et non pour son but, vous devriez comprendre."

Les chuchotements s'amplifièrent, et un sabot se leva finalement.

"Oui, le petit là-bas, au fond !" désigna Discord.

"Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que vous êtes réellement Discord ?" demanda l'interrogé.

Screwball parut brusquement sur le point de s'énerver, mais Discord claqua des doigts et les poils du soldats se mirent à s'allonger rapidement, débordant de son armure, pour finir par n'en faire qu'une énorme boule de poil dont on ne distinguait même plus la tête.

"Satisfait ?"

Les soldats restèrent muet devant cette petite démonstration de pouvoir. Nul doute, c'était bien lui.

Cependant, ils ne semblaient pas très enclins à le suivre, ou même à l'approuver, et de nombreux murmures parvinrent aux oreilles du Draconequus.

Discord soupira et se leva, descendant de l'estrade sous le regard étonné de Screwball.

"Papa... Où vas-tu ?"

"Je ne suis pas revenu pour diriger des troupes, ou même tenter de les convaincre. Je vais ramener les princesses, et elles se débrouilleront avec les problèmes de leur pays. Je veux bien essayer d'aider, mais je me débrouillerais aussi bien tout seul."

La pouliche fut déstabilisée par ce brusque revirement. Le Draconequus s'en allait, se frayant un chemin dans la foule pour en sortir, les poneys s'écartant sur son passage. Il n'utilisait pas la téléportation, ce qui montrait qu'il était préoccupé.

Screwball se mordit la lèvre, mais n'hésita pas un instant à le suivre. C'était son père, elle l'avait cherché durant tout ce temps, et maintenant qu'elle l'avait, elle comptait bien ne plus le perdre.

Les soldats les regardèrent passer, sans bien comprendre la situation, ni même savoir quoi faire. Les généraux aussi étaient complètement pris au dépourvu par la tournure des événements. Tree, Blitz et War s'échangèrent des regards incertains. Et quelque chose, dont la première action était prévisible mais toute la suite inattendue, se passa.

Storm décolla immédiatement et suivit Screwball, se plaçant en vol derrière-elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui montrait sa fidélité, et c'était la valeur qu'il respectait le plus.

War bondit à son tour de l'estrade et rejoignit le petit groupe au trot. Screwball l'avait pardonné, et il payerait cette dette, de sa vie s'il le fallait.

Tree ne mit que peu de temps à venir à son tour. Il devait énormément à la pouliche et à l'armée, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner comme ça.

Et enfin, Dark Blitz, après un moment d'hésitation, s'envola à son tour pour les suivre. Il n'avait pas de raison particulière de venir, mais quelque soit la tournure de la guerre, il préférait de loin le côté des gagnants, et c'est ce qu'il espérait rejoindre.

Alors, à l'ébahissement général, d'autre soldats se mirent à leur tours à suivre Discord. D'abords un, puis deux, puis une dizaine, une centaine, un millier, et enfin toute l'armée. Au complet.

Le Draconequus tourna la tête pour savoir quel était ce boucan qui le poursuivait, et remarqua l'attroupement derrière-lui. Screwball afficha un large sourire.

"Tu vois, je te l'avais dis !"

Dans la salle centrale surpeuplée de la résistance, personne n'avait fait un seul mouvement, ni prononcé un mot.

"Je suppose que c'est toi qui dirige ici ?" demanda Discord en regardant Moon.

"Pas vraiment, mais je pense que mes anciens soldats me considèrent encore comme leur leader."

"Anciens soldats ?" s'intrigua la pouliche qui était montée sur la tête de son père.

Le déclic se fit dans sa tête. Oui, elle l'avait déjà vu, bien avant l'Empire de Cristal. Il y avait des siècles, le jour où tout avait changé.

"Moon !"

"Bonne déduction," concéda l'ex général. "Vous souhaitez donc nous prêter sabot fort ?"

"C'est ce que je répète depuis ma venue ici ! Personne n'a écouté ma chanson ou bien !?" se vexa le maître du chaos.

"Parfait. Il ne reste plus qu'à faire le plan d'attaque."

"Attend un peu là !" fit Archer en arrivant en trottant. "Tu voudrais qu'on travail avec eux !?"

Moon tourna la tête vers elle, semblant étonné.

"L'armée de Screwball n'a même pas causé autant de dommage que la Nouvelle République Lunarienne, pourquoi cela poserait un problème de coopérer avec eux ? Et puis, ce n'est même pas Discord qui dirigeait l'armée, on ne peut pas le tenir pour responsable."

"Je ne parle pas de lui ! Je parle de sa fille !"

La pouliche eut un grand sourire quand Archer pointa un sabot dans sa direction.

"Les enfants font parfois des bêtises," expliqua Discord son un ton paternel en tapotant le chapeau d'Archer, le lui enfonçant sur le crâne. "C'est à moi de prendre mes responsabilités et de la punir pour ça."

Screwball pencha la tête et regarda les yeux de son père, intriguée. Il n'avait pas mentionné ça.

"Nous verrons en temps voulu," répondit-il à son interrogation muette.

"Pas la peine de forcer votre armée et nos résistants à cohabiter," continua Moon, soucieux d'arriver au plus vite à un accord. "Archer, ça te dérange de t'occuper d'expliquer la situation à ceux qui ne l'aurait pas comprise ici, pendant que je vais discuter avec Discord et sa fille ?"

"Comment ça ?" demanda la blonde, n'appréciant pas le fait que Moon semblait prendre les commandes.

"Si l'Armée de Discord est avec nous, peut-être peut-on finir cette guerre en une seule attaque. Nous sommes assez nombreux pour ça en tout cas. Et si j'arrive à retourner Sun de notre côté, la guerre sera terminée. Je vais aller parler de ça au calme avec Discord. Et toi, pendant ce temps, je te demande d'expliquer en détail ce qu'il va se passer, qu'ils ne seront pas obligés de côtoyer l'Armée de Discord, et qu'ils doivent se tenir prêt."

Archer jaugea Moon d'un regard méfiant. Mais ce dernier continua sans lui prêter attention.

"Side, je vais avoir besoin de tes connaissances sur l'Empire, tu viens aussi."

"Je refuse," répondit froidement et catégoriquement la jument rose. "Je refuse... de me trouver dans la même salle que cette saloperie."

"Saloperie," répéta Screwball en rigolant. "Ça parait tellement plus naturel que majesté chez toi."

"FERME-LÀ !"

Le hurlement soudain de Side fit sursauter Screwball et Discord, déstabilisant la pouliche qui tomba à la renverse de la tête de son père, s'étalant au sol.

"Après tout... Tout que tu m'as fait..." bouillonnait Side, les yeux injectés de rage.

"Screwball," intervint Moon. "Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu partes tout de suite."

"Je ne vais pas laisser mon père seul !" protesta la pouliche en se relevant.

"Écoute-le ma petite," ajouta Discord en se tournant vers elle. "Promis, je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Ça ne durera que quelques minutes."

Il lui ébouriffa gentiment la crinière de sa griffe, mais elle afficha néanmoins un air triste. Tête baissée, elle opina et remonta l'escalier vers la surface.

Pour ceux qui la connaissait de nom, et ils étaient nombreux puisqu'elle avait rapidement fait parler d'elle, c'était assez surprenant de la voir se faire pour ainsi dire renvoyer dans sa chambre comme... comme une vraie pouliche en fait.

"Side," reprit Moon. "C'est important. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi."

La colère de Side sembla retomber peu à peu, mais elle conserva un air mauvais.

"Archer, je peux compter sur toi ?" continua le poney violet.

"Mouais..." grommela la blonde. "Spike te fais confiance donc bon..."

"Merci beaucoup. Debt ?"

Le pégase se posa dans l'instant à côté de son mentor.

"Présent !"

"Tu vas devoir l'aider. Et tu n'as pas le droit d'échouer."

"En parlant de ça..." grimaça Debt.

Moon fronça les sourcils, attendant qu'il poursuive. Le pégase rouge fuyait son regard, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe, et annonça, extrêmement gêné :

"Le changelin a été tué... Un assassin de l'Empire Solaire l'a abattu à distance."

"Alors il faut nous dépêcher ! Discord, trouvons un endroit calme pour parler ! Side, tu viens !"

Le ton de Moon ne laissait pas place à la discussion. Bien que Side ne tolérait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres ainsi, l'instant n'était pas à la discussion et elle revint sur le monticule. Discord claqua alors des griffes, et tous trois disparurent dans un éclair de magie.

Un éclair blanc eut lieu dans la foule, indiquant que Guardian avait immédiatement suivi. Moon était vraiment inconscient. Dans son état, la prochaine crise pouvait lui être fatale, elle ne devait pas, absolument pas, le laisser seul.

Archer se retourna vers la foule de poney qui se posait encore des questions sur l'exactitude de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle soupira. Parler aux foules n'était pas son fort, loin de là.

Debt quant à lui, commençait à savoir quoi faire, et soulagea Archer de cette tâche en prenant la parole.

"Temps de merde !"

L'ancien capitaine de la garde royale lunaire pesta contre la météo qui ne s'améliorait définitivement pas, allant même en empirant.

Le commandant Ring était toujours à son poste, debout tel un roc face à la tempête. Il n'avait pour ainsi dire pas bougé, attendant avec grand espoir un quelconque signe d'une activité ennemi.

"Sérieusement, c'est possible d'avoir autant de pluie !?" continua Hestern dans son monologue contre le climat, n'attendant clairement pas de réponse de l'armoire à glace qui lui servait de coéquipier.

Les troupes derrières eux manifestaient également leur ras-le-bol le plus complet. Les armures, bien que soigneusement travaillées, commençaient à rouiller sous cette pluie battante.

Le commandant leva les yeux vers le ciel aussi sombre que la nuit, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. À travers le vent et l'humidité, il reconnaissait cette odeur.

"Ennemi en approche !" tonna-t-il.

Branle-bas de combat le plus total parmi troupes. Enfin de l'action ! Hestern dégaina immédiatement sa lame, comptant bien déverser la colère d'avoir dû attendre ici durant des jours sur le premier ennemi venu.

"Où ça !?" interrogea le pégase qui cherchait l'adversaire de sa vue perçante.

Le commandant Ring lui fit signe de se taire, semblant soudainement sérieux. L'ennemi approchait, et il était de taille. Chacun de ses sens était en éveil.

Un éclair fendit le ciel, éblouissant temporairement les troupes et en faisant sursauter certains. L'instant d'après, Ring sentit une légère pression sur son torse, accompagné d'un petit :

"Pouf, mort."

Ring abattit son sabot devant lui sans même chercher sa cible, et cette dernière esquiva. Le pégase ennemi effectua une cabriole pour éviter l'attaque, avant de se redresser en vol devant le commandant.

Le général Dark Blitz eut un petit sourire. Il venait de se prouver que si sa mission d'assassiner Ring n'avait pas été annulée, il aurait été capable de l'accomplir sans problèmes.

Une forme bleue fonça sur lui, venant de la droite, mais il l'esquiva facilement.

"Doucement !" fit-il. "Je ne suis pas là pour vous attaquer !"

Le pégase bleu se retourna immédiatement en vol, relançant une attaque plus précise sur le gris.

"Cause toujours !" lança-t-il en fonçant sur le général.

"Hestern !" beugla le commandant Ring.

Le pégase bleu stoppa net.

"Quoi !?"

"Laisse-le parler," ordonna la montagne de muscle.

Le gris, qui n'avait même pas dégainé, dévisagea Ring. Au vu de la taille du poney, peut-être n'aurait-il pas pu l'abattre d'un simple coup direct finalement, et son épée se serait coincée dans la chaire, le rendant vulnérable. Oui, il avait sûrement gagné à l'annulation de son assassinat.

"Je viens vous aider à tenir le front," informa Dark.

"Tenir le front ?" répéta Hestern en arquant un sourcil.

Le général se posa devant Ring.

"Screwball doit être en train de proposer une alliance à votre général-en-chef en ce moment même. Pour l'instant, nous n'avons plus de raisons de nous battre, et en gage de bonne foi, elle m'envoie vous aider, avec quelques troupes."

"C'est dommage, parce qu'il n'y a aucun ennemi dans les environs," commenta le pégase bleu.

"L'ennemi est déjà sur vous, au contraire."

Dark leva les yeux vers le ciel.

"La fabrique du temps de l'Empire bat son plein depuis quelques jours déjà. Screwball l'a remarqué en descendant vers l'Empire. Je suis venu avec une équipe de pégases pour assurer la fin de la tempête."

"Ah, tu vois, je te l'avais dit, c'est un coup de l'Empire !" fit Hestern, triomphant.

"Bref," continua Dark. "On s'en occupe !"

Et à ces mots, il décolla vers le ciel, rejoignant un escadron de pégase qui était déjà à l'œuvre.

Dans l'est du pays, dans la plus haute salle de la plus haute tour, une alicorne blanche souriait perfidement, tandis qu'un pégase tout aussi blanc se tenait derrière elle, le regard neutre et vide.

"Tu as une bataille à mener Sun. Va rassembler les troupes."

Sans opiner, sans un son, le pégase sortit de la pièce d'une démarche trop bien calculée pour être naturelle.

Celestia avait ordonné à ce qu'on ne fasse plus aucun rapport à Sun, mais à eux deux en même temps. Ainsi, elle s'assurait de connaître tous les détails des plans que le pégase avait pu mettre en œuvre, et les éventuels coup bas qu'il pouvait préparer.

La grande jument blanche à la longue crinière ondulée fredonna un vieil air que sa mère lui avait appris.

"Ce jour s'annonce pour être parfait. Le genre de jour dont je rêve depuis longtemps..."

Son frère était mort. Cette nouvelle que le changelin attendait depuis si longtemps. Enfin. Son couronnement était proche. Et toutes les cartes étaient dans sa main.

Étrangement, l'endroit que Discord avait choisi pour tenir conseil était le château désormais en ruine de Canterlot. Dans ce qui avait été la salle du trône, sur d'une table que le Draconeqqus avait faite apparaitre par magie, une carte d'Equestria s'étendait devant Side, Guardian, Moon et le dieu du chaos.

C'était le violet qui tenait le discours, exposant aux autres son plan.

"... J'ai posé la question aux Diamond Dogs, cela leur prendra sans doutes une heure."

"Une fois à l'intérieur, il nous faudra moins de cinq minutes..." fit Side, pensive.

"Si notre diversion marche, il n'y aura plus aucun garde ou presque. Discord, cela ne vous dérange pas de mener l'attaque depuis le nord ?"

"Je laisserais ma fille s'en charger. J'accompagnerais Side. Il faut se méfier des changelins, surtout ceux là."

"Pourquoi ne pas nous téléporter directement ?"

"Il faut que vous ayez un moyen de retraite," expliqua Moon. "Je ne doute pas des capacités de Discord, mais on ne sait pas quel mauvaise surprise il pourrait y avoir. Si vous vous retrouvez séparés ou que sais-je, mieux vaut éviter les risques."

Side réfléchit, fixant la carte.

"De toutes façons, c'est uniquement si je n'arrive pas à convaincre Sun. Ce qui a, je dirais, moins d'une chance sur dix d'arriver. Mais j'ai appris à me méfier des faibles chances d'échec avec lui... Quelqu'un voit un défaut dans ce plan ? Une amélioration ?"

Les quatre restèrent silencieux. La tension montait. C'était l'ultime mouvement, la dernière action de cette guerre. La réussir impliquait la victoire, la rater signifiait l'anéantissement pur et simple de la dernière grande force qu'Equestria pouvait lever face à l'imposteur.

"Guardian, tu es sûr que ça tiendra ?"

"Après tout ce temps, vous doutez encore de moi ?" sourit la licorne blanche.

"Je préfère être sûr de ne pas..."

Interrompu à nouveau par une toux, Guardian fut prompte à réagir et se chargea de le soigner aussitôt. Discord et Side échangèrent un regard. C'était peut-être le seul problème dans ce plan. Et si Moon mourrait avant de pouvoir mettre Sun de leur côté ?

"Tant qu j'ai Guardian, ça ira," rassura Moon, voyant bien qu'ils s'inquiétaient.

"Si l'on se dépêche... Même avec moi, il ne vous reste pas plus d'une semaine."

"C'est plus que suffisant ! En attendant, nous sommes tous d'accord ?"

Échange de regard. Personne ne semblait avoir d'objection.

"Bien ! Alors rentrons et commençons la mise en place ! Après-demain, Equestria sera libre, ou bien nous serons tous morts !"

Et c'est à cet endroit, où la plus grande usurpation qu'Equestria ait connu avait eu lieu cinq siècles auparavant, où Moon et Sun étaient nés, où les princesses avaient gouvernées durant des années, que le plan pour la plus grande bataille Équestrienne fut scellé.


	41. Chapitre 41 - L'Empire Solaire

Chapitre 41 - L'Empire Solaire

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Comment s'y est-elle prise?"

"Quelque chose de sombre, et de maléfique."

* * *

Le vent soufflait légèrement, balayant l'herbe des plaines de l'est sous un beau soleil d'après-midi de mi-printemps. L'air était calme, l'orage n'était pas présent sur le territoire de l'Empire Solaire. Le mauvais temps était donc bel et bien de leur fait.

Hormis le sifflement du vent, on entendait aussi battre lourdement sur le sol les bruits de milliers de sabots en marche. La résistance, alliée aux anciens soldats de la Nouvelle République Lunarienne, marchait fermement vers Solar Roc, la plus grande forteresse que Celestia avait bâtie, capitale de sa faction.

Aucune forme d'opposition n'avait été rencontrée par les membres de ce qui se faisait désormais appeler L'Alliance de l'Harmonie. L'Empire repliait ses troupes vers son centre, se préparant à l'ultime bataille.

Les rangs des Equestriens étaient imposants. Tous ceux qui avaient pus être mobilisés l'avaient été. Des poneys des quatre coins du pays, de toutes races, et de tout âge, s'avançant d'un seul bloc, marchant sur un ennemi commun, le dernier.

Près de cinq mille soldats au total. Et qui rassemblaient de grands noms de la guerre, principalement issus de la Nouvelle République.

Guardian, la grande licorne blanche au crin châtain, formeuse des redoutables Blasters, et elle-même non moins redoutable, supposée comme la plus puissante licorne vivante de cette époque.

Equal, licorne au service de Luna depuis bien des années. De la haute société, ne prenant que rarement part aux combats, il n'en restait pas moins un ex-général calculateur et redoutable.

Ring Fight, le géant, masse de muscle d'un orange tirant sur le marron, au crin rasé, rayé bleu et vert. Le corps taillé de cicatrices, sa compétence dans l'art du combat n'était plus à démontrer, et son nom était connu des deux côtés.

Dream Night, ancien général arborant son pelage noir comme la nuit parsemé de diverses traces d'anciens combat. Le regard dur et froid de ses yeux rouges était la terreur de ses ennemis lorsqu'il fondait sur eux depuis les airs.

Evil Shadow, que l'on aurait pu considéré comme l'alter-ego terrestre du pégase précédent. Gris, aussi froid et dur que la pierre, impitoyable, lui et Dream Night avaient sans doute le mieux représenté ce qu'on pouvait espérer d'un serviteur de la nuit durant la guerre.

Hestern Haste, ancien capitaine de la garde royale de Luna, un pégase bleu à la crinière marron, qui ne manquait pas d'ardeur au combat lorsque ce dernier l'appelait.

Shadow Mantle, étrange général qui portait toujours la même cape le dissimulant. Ses compétences au combat restaient pour le moins mystérieuses, comme tout ce qui s'apparentait à lui.

Et enfin, Debt Doubt, seul et unique élève de l'ancien général-en-chef. Crinière bleue, pelage rouge, rien dans son apparence ne laissait soupçonner la fourberie et l'ingéniosité dont il savait faire usage.

De fiers soldats qui avaient fait leurs preuves, tous en armure sombre. Mais la résistance aussi comptait ses perles.

Tout d'abord, et non des moindres, Spike le dragon. Personnage mythique et historique de ce pays, engagé dans la bataille pour ses convictions en tant qu'une des seules créature encore vivante ayant côtoyé les premiers Éléments de l'Harmonie.

Iron Shovel et les Diamond Dogs. Élevée par ces derniers, muent par leur désir de liberté après des décennies d'esclavage, leur rôle allait être important dans le plan qui avait été décidé.

Side Place, la grande espionne, et celle qui avait porté toute la résistance sur ses épaules durant quelques temps. Elle aussi, un rôle spécial lui avait été attribué, mais son seul et unique véritable objectif dans cette bataille était la mort du bourreau de son enfance, Sun Heaven, qu'elle devrait malheureusement remettre à plus tard puisque le plan imposait de le garder en vie.

Ink Spott, probablement une des résistantes les plus douée au combat, vétéran de nombreuses escarmouches, et particulièrement en rogne contre l'Empire Solaire depuis que la fausse Side avait abattu Fortuitous Winter.

Mais la plus grande force de cette armée, celle qui changerait sans doute tout dans la bataille, allait sans nul doute être les Éléments de l'Harmonie. Des anciennes légendes qui reprenaient vie, véritable bouffée d'espoir pour tous, et composés de deux poneys bien connus.

Archer Arrows, évidemment. La prodige à l'arc, traîtresse de l'Empire et assassin du général Key, venait maintenant d'endosser le titre d'Élément de la Générosité, ne faisant qu'accentuer une renommée dont elle se serait volontiers passée.

Et surtout, Moon Hell. Le puissant général-en-chef ne perdait en rien de sa prestance séculaire malgré sa maladie, qu'il ne laissait pas paraître et dont peu étaient au courant. Véritable fer-de-lance de cette nouvelle aspiration à la paix qui saisissait les Equestriens, l'Alliance de l'Harmonie n'aurait pu espérer meilleure figure de proue. Lui seul ne portait pas encore son collier.

Face à cela, l'Empire faisait pâle figure. Peu de ses soldats étaient remarquables, hormis Sun lui-même. Le général Key avait été le dernier général en date à avoir atteint ce stade par le mérite, et non par une promotion hasardeuse telle qu'en distribuait le général-en-chef lorsqu'il manquait de délégation mineure d'autorité.

Les Blasters avaient été anéantis. Des Héritiers, il ne restait qu'un groupe sur les trois. Ses meilleurs espions étaient tombés. Concrètement, il ne restait à Sun que quelques bons soldats, comme les généraux John et King, ou le commandant Brazzer Wings.

Mais ils n'en restaient pas moins plus nombreux que la résistance. Ils étaient à deux contre un. Les grands noms ne faisaient pas une victoire, et en cela Celestia conservait toutes ses chances de remporter la bataille.

Bataille qui n'allait pas tarder. Chaque seconde qui suivirent ces instants furent inscrites dans l'histoire.

Nombreux s'attendaient à devoir livrer un assaut contre Solar Roc même. Que ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à un champ de poney en armures blanches devant la cité.

 _Bataille en extérieur, hein ? Pour n'importe qui, ce serait étonnant, et même de la folie, mais j'ai fini par te comprendre Sun, et cette action ne fait que me le prouver une fois de plus._

Les rangs de l'Alliance s'arrêtèrent à une centaine de mètre de l'armée, les Éléments en tête. Impossible de savoir combien étaient leurs adversaires, mais un rapide coup d'œil permit aux Equestriens de se rendre compte de leur propre infériorité numérique.

Un poney à première vue banale, en armure blanche, s'avança devant l'armée, approchant dans la direction de Moon.

"Poneys d'Equestria !" tonna-t-il. "Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous battre ici aujourd'hui ! Ce pays a été libéré du joug de cette fausse princesse de la nuit ! Sa majesté Celestia est seule régente à présent, et elle restaurera la paix !"

Moon s'apprêta à répliquer, mais Stary le devança et s'exclama :

"Alors qu'elle se présente à nous ! Une princesse se doit de voir son peuple lorsque celui-ci a des réclamations ! Si tant est qu'elle soit réellement une princesse !"

Moon eut un petit sourire et jeta un regard à Stary, qui lui répondit par un sourire un peu nerveux.

"Déposez les armes !" réplique le porte-parole de l'Empire. "S'élever contre sa princesse relève de la haute trahison, et est passible d'exécution ! Mais si vous vous rendez, elle sera magnanime !"

"On ira nul part comme ça," chuchota Moon pour arrêter la licorne bleue. "On n'a pas le temps pour les provocations. Tu me laisses parler ?"

"Vas-y," invita Stary.

"J'exige de voir Sun et d'avoir un entretient avec lui !"

"On n'exige rien de l'Empire Solaire !" fit strictement le poney. "Dernier avertissement ! Pliez-vous à la princesse, ou mourrez !"

"Tient, maintenant c'est un ordre qu'il donne, pas un conseil," constata une voix proche de Moon et Stary. "Belle preuve de leur vrai visage."

À peine eurent-ils tournés la tête que la flèche d'Archer se décochait, filant droit sur le porte-parole de l'Empire qui se la reçu dans son buste. Il vacilla l'espace d'un instant, avant de s'effondrer.

"Une princesse doit être juste envers ses sujets ! Pas leur inspirer de la terreur !" sermonna la blonde en se remettant sur ses pattes.

Mais les soldats de l'Empire ne l'écoutèrent pas. Déjà, la charge avait été ordonnée, et ils s'étaient tous mis en mouvement, armes dégainées, fonçant sur l'Alliance.

"Merci Archer," soupira Sentry de soulagement. "J'en aurais pas supporté plus."

"J'espère sincèrement que ton plan va marcher Moon," fit Spike, qui se tenait debout derrière les Éléments.

"Il va marcher. Il doit marcher ! Guardian ?"

"Une petite seconde... !" répondit la licorne qui avait le visage crispé en une horrible grimace depuis quelques secondes déjà, la corne plus brillante que jamais, du mana se condensant autour.

Les Equestriens avaient eux aussi dégainés leurs armes et se tenaient prêts à accueillir les lignes ennemis qui leurs fonçaient droit dessus, n'étant déjà plus qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres.

Soudain, la corne de Guardian émit un flash d'une puissance jamais vue, et entre les deux armées apparût subitement un immense mur bleuté sur lequel les soldats de l'Empire s'écrasèrent sans comprendre.

Il s'étendait sur des centaines de mètres, et grimpait au dessus des nuages. C'était un vrai mur impénétrable, une séparation totale entre les deux fronts, que Guardian venait de créer.

Les poneys en armures blanches s'arrêtèrent, constatant que la barrière magique était infranchissable. Les pégases tentèrent de passer au dessus, mais ils n'en virent jamais le sommet. Des licornes l'assaillirent de sorts, sans que cela ne semble affecter la surface lisse, bleue et transparente du sort. À vrai dire, elles ne faisaient que renforcer cette muraille, car elle se nourrissait du mana des sorts pour perdurer.

"Beau travail Guardian," félicita sobrement Moon en avançant vers le mur.

La licorne était littéralement essoufflée, mais le compliment du violet la fit sourire.

"Je demande à parler à Sun ! Face à face !" répéta Moon en frappant du sabot au sol, toisant du regard l'armée derrière le mur.

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un éclair vert de magie qui fonça, depuis le palais, droit sur la barrière. Le sort s'étala en une tache verte qui commença à désagréger le protection de Guardian.

La magicienne blanche n'en revenait pas.

"J-Je n'ai jamais vu ça !" tenta-t-elle de se défendre alors que des regards se braquaient sur elle. "C'est de l'anti-magie !"

"Magie changelin," grommela Spike en serrant le poing.

"Je peux la refaire !" se pressa Guardian en rallumant sa corne.

"Non !" coupa Moon. "Tu vas juste t'épuiser ! J'ai encore besoin de toi !"

La licorne éteignit doucement sa corne, alors que la barrière finissait de se dissiper, laissant une plaine entre les deux armées, désormais sans rien pour les retenir.

"On ne coupera pas au combat aujourd'hui il semblerait," soupira Archer.

Une ombre passa au dessus d'elle et le grand pied du dragon se posa devant les cinq.

"Les Éléments, vous restez en arrière," fit Spike en les enjambant. "On ne peut pas se permettre de vous perdre."

Archer, Sentry et Stary grimacèrent simultanément. Rester en arrière, alors que leurs compagnons allaient se jeter dans une bataille où ils avaient de grandes chances de mourir, cela ne les réjouissait guère.

"C'est la princesse qui vient de faire ça !" cria un soldat de l'Empire. "Elle veut qu'on se batte ! Tous à l'attaque !"

L'armée en blanc poussa un cri guerrier, et chargea comme un seul poney sur l'ennemi.

Spike prit une grande inspiration et rugit, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant :

"Pour Equestria !" avant de s'élancer à grandes enjambées vers l'Empire.

Les résistants reprirent tous en chœur ce cri mythique, et foncèrent à la rencontre des soldats qui voulaient leur mort.

Moon resta en place, attendant le choc, qui s'annonçait certes violent, mais bien moins terrible que ce qu'il avait pu connaître. Aucune armure pour cette fois. Esquiver allait être préférable à encaisser, surtout pour ce qu'il avait à faire.

Le tout premier poney à tomber fut dans l'Empire, un pauvre pégase que Spike carbonisa de ses puissantes flammes, sans que l'armure de l'infortuné ne puisse y changer quelque chose.

Les deux longues rangées se percutèrent et le sang commença à couler des deux côtés. Les poneys connus se distinguaient une fois de plus par leurs brio en combat. Spike balayait sans mal les soldats de ses puissantes griffes, et ces derniers tentaient tant bien que mal de percer ses écailles à coups d'épées.

Les anciens officiers de la Nouvelle République, chacun répartis le long du front, semaient la mort autour d'eux.

Dans la cohue qui s'installa, Moon n'avait toujours pas bougé, les soldats proches préférant se concentrer sur Spike ou les poneys qui les attaquaient.

Le violet passait frénétiquement son regard sur le champ de bataille, cherchant ce pourquoi il était venu.

 _Montre-toi bon sang ! Une occasion comme ça, tu ne la raterais jamais, je te connais trop bien !_

Son champ de vision fut soudain occupé quasi-entièrement par un grand objet blanc arrivant de sa droite. Son cerveau analysa immédiatement la situation.

 _Coup puissant, rotatif, rapide, grand sabot blanc. Sun. Je pourrais encore en encaisser deux autres._

Trop rapide pour lui, et prit par surprise, Moon se reçut le coup en plein visage et fut emporté par la puissance de l'impact. Son corps alla s'écraser à peine quelques mètres devant les cinq autres éléments.

"Moon !" cria Stary.

Guardian, qui était partie au front, fit volte-face en entendant la licorne bleue. Elle voulut se précipiter vers lui pour l'aider, mais un éclair magique marron la frôla et elle dut se concentrer sur ses nouveaux adversaires qui préparaient déjà leur nouveau sort. Dix licornes.

Elle se mit en position de combat, corne prête à servir. Elle reconnaissait les adversaires qui lui faisaient face. Les Héritiers, ces pâles copies de Blasters. Pensaient-ils pouvoir la vaincre, elle qui avait formé leur modèle ?

Le sort fut tiré. Jaune. Un puissant sortilège de destruction. Pourtant, d'un simple geste de la corne, Guardian en prit le contrôle et le retourna contre eux, explosant au milieu du groupe de licornes qui fut soufflé, ainsi que les soldats autour.

"Comme si j'avais que ça à faire !" pesta la blanche, se retournant vers Moon.

Doucement, le violet se relevait en se frottant la lèvre d'un sabot, enlevant le sang qui perlait de sa bouche. En face de lui, le grand pégase blanc avait un petit sourire amusé.

"C'est rare que tu ne pares pas mon premier coup," commenta malicieusement Sun. "Aujourd'hui est vraiment un jour particulier."

"Dis à tes soldats de cesser le combat," fit posément Moon.

"Cesser le combat ?" rigola le pégase en écartant les sabots, montrant le champ de bataille. "Regarde un peu ! Même moi je ne pourrais arrêter ça maintenant si je le voulais. Tu sais mieux que moi ce qu'il se passe quand les poneys commencent à se battre. La peur, la haine, combinées à la soif de sang..."

"Cette bataille n'a aucune raison d'être."

"Hmm, oui," fit semblant de réfléchir le pégase. "Vous devriez tous jurer fidélité et loyauté à Celestia. Ça serait plus simple."

"Arrête de détourner le sujet. Tu sais de quoi je pa..."

Mais une fois de plus, Moon fut coupé par une violente quinte de toux. Guardian l'entoura rapidement de son halo blanc, sous le regard amusé de Sun.

"Alors Moon, des petits problèmes avec tes poumons ?" ricana-t-il.

L'ex général-en-chef reprit quelque peu son souffle, la tête basse, une flaque de sang devant lui. Doucement, il leva le regard vers son éternel adversaire.

Ils se faisaient face. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais peut-être la dernière.

"À ton avis, sans ta petite infirmière magique, tu tiens encore combien de temps ? Deux heures ? Trois ?"

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles," répliqua froidement Moon.

"De ton sursis, ta petite maladie. Quelle chance quand même, que ça tombe aujourd'hui, pas vrai ?"

Moon fronça un sourcil.

"C'est de toi ?" demanda-t-il sombrement.

"Moi ?" surjoua horriblement le pégase. "Mais comment j'aurais pu enfin ? Ça va faire trois ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vu ! Et jamais un seul de mes espions n'a pu t'approcher ! Enfin, presque..."

 _Ne me dit pas que..._

"Enfin, c'est pas comme si tu l'avais laissé s'approcher de toi, pas vrai ?" rigola Sun, avant de prendre un air faussement ébahit en voyant la tête de Moon. "Comment ? Tu l'as laissée te toucher ? Pire que ça !? Tu as eu... des rapports avec elle ?"

Un sourire perfide se dessinait sur le visage du pégase alors que Moon comprenait.

 _La fausse Side... Quand elle a essayé de m'entourlouper... C'est pas vrai ! Tout ça à cause de ça !?_

"Moon... Mon pauvre petit Moon... Si j'avais su qu'il fallait une jolie brune bonne actrice pour t'avoir, j'aurais recruté mes espions dans un théâtre, pas en les enlevant à leurs parents."

 _Il m'a eu... Pourtant... Non non non, ce n'est pas le moment. Il faut retourner les choses._

"Un moyen pour vérifier que Celestia est bien la vraie. Voila pourquoi je suis ici."

Sun perdit son sourire l'espace d'un instant, puis sembla complètement changer et éclata de rire.

"Alors Moon, ça fait quoi de savoir que tu vas mourir ?"

Le poney violet fronça les sourcils. Il évitait le sujet ?

"Je peux te donner l'artefact qui m'a permis de démasquer la fausse Luna !" renchérit Moon.

À nouveau la même réaction. Une perte de sourire, puis un brusque changement avant d'éclater de rire.

Guardian aussi regardait la scène attentivement, avant tout prête à réagir si Moon refaisait une crise.

"Attention !" hurla soudainement Debt.

La licorne se retourna brusquement mais aperçu trop tard le sort qui fonçait sur elle. Il la percuta en plein flanc, et ce dernier commença à partir en cendre, s'évaporant et se dispersant dans l'air.

Sept licornes, les dernières des Héritiers, la regardaient avec un air triomphant, alors que le pégase rouge se jetait sur elles.

Le sort s'étendait rapidement sur son corps. Elle le connaissait, et savait parfaitement qu'aucun contre-sort n'existait. Alors qu'elle se désagrégeait, se maudissant de ne pas avoir activé sa propre protection magique, elle tourna la tête vers Moon qui était fixé sur Sun. Des larmes vinrent aux bords de ses yeux.

"Désolé..." fut le dernier mot qu'elle adressa au monde, baissant honteusement la tête, avant de totalement disparaître dans un nuage de cendre noirâtres qui eurent tôt fait de s'évaporer.

"Je pense que ça va être notre tour."

La pouliche leva les yeux vers le soleil. Entourée de ses quatre généraux, un bref signe de tête de sa part lança le signal. Les cors retentirent, et les cinq mille soldats de l'Armée de Discord se lancèrent à l'assaut de Solar Roc depuis le nord.

Screwball elle-même s'élança au trot alors que Blitz et Storm décollaient à toute allure pour diriger les escadrons pégases. War et Tree marchaient à ses côtés.

Cependant, une partie de l'Empire Solaire attendait à cet endroit, sous les ordres des généraux John et King, qui envoyèrent leurs troupes contrer les assaillants.

"Visiblement, ils avaient prévu ça," commenta War en saisissant sa masse d'armes.

"Ce ne serait pas drôle sinon !" répondit la pouliche. "Après cette bataille, plus personne n'aura l'occasion de se défouler comme ça."

Screwball fit craquer son cou, un grand sourire fendant son visage. Puis elle se stoppa, palpa la terre de ses sabots en se penchant en avant, prit une impulsion, et bondit tout à coup dans les aires.

Un pégase ennemi sur sa trajectoire se fit complètement faucher, et elle se servit de son corps pour reprendre un nouvel élan, la propulsant encore plus haut.

Passant au dessus des pégases qui s'affrontaient en l'air, elle domina quelques secondes l'intégralité du combat. Ils étaient presque aussi nombreux qu'eux en face, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire de la pouliche. Un combat difficile, le dernier, elle comptait bien en profiter.

Penchant son corps en avant, elle piqua droit vers les troupes au sol. Dans sa descente, un autre pégase vint malencontreusement se placer devant elle. Elle lui atterrit brutalement sur le dos, emporté par son élan, et tous deux s'écrasèrent sur un autre soldat au sol.

La pouliche bondit aussitôt du corps et fonça sur le premier soldat venu. Ses yeux étaient redevenus noirs.

"Ça n'aurait pas été plus rapide de nous téléporter directement dans le château ?"

Dans un endroit sombre, où résonnaient les bruits de dizaines de Diamond Dogs au travail, Daring Do, Trixie, Side et Discord avançaient lentement à mesure que leur tunnel se creusait.

"C'est une décision qui a été prise par précaution, Daring Do," répondit Side.

Discord, qui se tenait inhabituellement de manière parfaitement normale sur le sol, continua :

"Les changelins ne sont pas à sous-estimer. Si j'utilise ma magie pour nous transporter, il est probable que cette fausse Celestia arrive à nous repérer."

"Si je puis me permettre," nuança Side. "C'est quand même très risqué de devoir se priver d'une force de frappe telle que la votre, Discord. Je sais bien que nous ne sommes qu'un plan de secours, mais je pense que votre présence sur le champ de bataille aurait évité de nombreux morts."

"Mon retour est encore secret. Si on peut en profiter, autant que ce soit pour frapper un grand coup."

"Secret ? Avec votre fille qui a formé une armée à votre nom ?" s'étonna l'écrivaine.

"L'information sur le fait que seul Screwball dirigeait l'armée a été relayée à l'Empire il y a quelques temps," précisa Side.

"Shhh !" ordonna la voix d'Iron Shovel devant. "On n'arrive pas à entendre l'écho à cause de vous blablas !"

"L'écho ?" s'intrigua Yearling.

"De la roche. C'est comme ça qu'on se situe. J'ai pas envie de creuser la sortie au milieu d'une salle de gardes."

"Bon. Alors on va se taire."

"Alors Moon, ça fait quoi de savoir que tu vas mourir ?"

 _Il répète toujours la même chose. Est-ce qu'il veut à ce point une réponse ? Tant pis, je n'ai pas le temps, mais je vais devoir entrer dans son jeu. Si j'arrive à le déstabiliser..._

Les deux immortels se faisaient face. Tournant légèrement dans un disque de vide qui semblait s'être créé autour d'eux au cours du combat. Les poneys mourraient près d'eux, mais jamais un n'entrait dans ce cercle imaginaire. Le tout sous le regard des cinq éléments.

"Et toi, ça fait quoi de savoir que tu vas perdre ?" rétorqua Moon.

"Perdre ?" répéta Sun avec son habituel sourire suffisant. "Tu penses pouvoir me vaincre ?"

"Je ne parle pas de ça..."

Le pégase fronça les sourcils.

"Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas compris," se moqua légèrement Moon, faisant exprès de piquer sa curiosité.

"Compris quoi ?"

"La raison pour laquelle aucun de nous deux n'a tué l'autre au cours de cette guerre, alors que nous avons chacun eu la vie de l'autre sous le sabot à plusieurs moments."

"La guerre aurait été bien trop facile sans toi," ricana Sun.

"Je pense que c'est antérieur à la guerre," contredit le violet, arrachant un haussement de sourcil curieux au pégase. "Dès notre naissance, la première chose pour laquelle nous nous sommes battus, c'est pour savoir lequel de nous deux était le plus fidèle à sa princesse. Qui irait le plus loin pour la servir."

"Et donc ?"

"Tuer l'autre serait reconnaître qu'il a gagné. Qu'il a été jusqu'à mourir pour sa princesse. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre pourquoi j'avais ce désir de t'épargner, et pourquoi tu faisais de même."

Nouveau sourire de la part de Sun.

"Intéressante théorie."

"Je te repose la question donc, puisque je vais mourir aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce que ça te fait de savoir que tu vas perdre ?"

"Il y a parfois des sacrifices à faire pour assurer une plus grande victoire."

"M'empoisonner ne te ressemble pas. Je serais plutôt d'avis de dire que c'est Celestia qui t'a forcé."

"En parlant d'empoisonnement, ta chère infirmière a disparue."

Moon, qui n'avait pas vu Guardian mourir, n'en crut pas un mot. Cependant, un doute s'installa, et il appela :

"Guardian ?"

Pas de réponses. Il tourna la tête pour regarder là où il l'avait aperçue pour la dernière fois. Elle n'y était plus. Et jamais elle ne l'aurait laissé seul.

 _C'est impossible !_

"Tes ouvertures Moon !" fit brusquement Sun.

Le violet sut ce qui allait suivre. Dans ce geste idiot, il avait quitté Sun des yeux l'espace d'une seconde. Largement suffisant pour que le pégase lui porte un coup.

Et ça ne manqua pas. L'instant d'après, il sentit le puissant sabot de Sun frapper contre sa cage thoracique. Le coup avait été porté de manière à ce que l'impact ne soit pas amortit par un quelconque recul. Moon resta donc cloué au sol, la respiration momentanément coupée, tentant d'encaisser le choc.

Les cinq éléments voulurent se lancer à son secours, mais Debt leur barra le chemin.

"On n'intervient pas ! De toutes façons, vous ne faites pas le poids !"

Sun ne prit même pas la peine de reculer et regarda son éternel rival tenter de reprendre son souffle. Mais ses poumons furent trop sollicités, et une nouvelle quinte de toux vint lui faire cracher du sang, bien plus que les autres fois.

Il leva le regard vers le pégase qui le dévisageait, un semblant d'air triste sur le visage et surtout, maintenant qu'il était aussi près Moon le voyait enfin, un reflet vert dans les yeux.

 _Cette couleur !_

D'un sabot, Sun releva le menton de son adversaire à la bouche bavant de sang. Il déploya ses deux ailes, sur lesquelles se trouvaient des lames au niveau des os, et entoura le cou de Moon avec.

"Adieu Moon," soupira presque le pégase.

"Utilisez le prisme sur lui ! Vite !" hurla Moon, postillonnant des gerbes rouges au visage de son ennemi.

Stary fut la plus prompte à réagir. C'était elle qui gardait le prisme. Elle se téléporta avant même que Moon ne demande d'intervenir, refusant de le laisser mourir.

Saisissant le Prisme Étincelant par magie, elle toucha Sun avec, et l'artefact s'illumina quelques instants. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle venait de faire, mais elle faisait confiance à Moon. Elle n'aurait rien pu faire d'autre de toutes façons.

Le temps sembla se suspendre l'espace d'un instant. Les yeux de Sun redevinrent de leur couleur normale, pourpre, et Moon eut un sourire heureux.

"Bravo Stary..." félicita-t-il à bout de force.

Le visage de la licorne bleue s'éclaira, pensant avoir réussie, voyant que Sun avait relevé ses ailes. Mais celles-ci étaient tachées de sang, et un long filet rouge coulait du cou de Moon, son corps se désarticulant peu à peu, alors que le sourire de Stary s'évanouissait.

Sun rattrapa le corps de Moon et le tint précieusement dans ses sabots.

"Un brin trop tard, petite..." souffla le pégase.

Le mal avait été fait. Au moment même où la possession de Sun s'était achevée, le coup fatale avait été donné.

Le général-en-chef regarda la tête de son ancien rival. Ses yeux émeraudes, désormais vide de toute vie, le fixait. Sa crinière cyan et son corps violet entachés de sang. Voila tout ce qu'il restait à présent de Moon Hell.

"Non..." se lamenta Stary, dont les yeux s'embuèrent.

"Tu vas le payer !"

Un éclair rouge faucha Sun et l'emporta sur quelques mètres, laissant tomber, devant Stary, le corps inerte de son ami.

Les quatre autres la rejoignirent alors qu'elle fondait en larme. Ils n'avaient rien vu d'autre que Moon s'effondrer, sans apercevoir la blessure. Archer souleva vigoureusement le corps et le secoua en criant :

"Toi ! Je t'interdis de partir tant tout ça ne sera pas fini ! Okay !? On a besoin de toi en tant qu'Élément !"

Aucune réponse, bien évidemment. La tête de Moon ballottait dans le vide, puis partit en arrière, révélant à tous les deux longues entailles que Sun avait fait à son cou.

La blonde écarquilla les yeux et lâcha le cadavre, s'en éloignant subitement.

"C'est fini..." murmura t-elle en tremblant. "On va tous y passer... Son plan a échoué. Il est mort. Et on n'a aucun remplaçant pour la Loyauté..."

Sentry regarda autour d'eux. La bataille tournait clairement en faveur de l'Empire. La plaine commençait à rougir du sang des poneys tombés. Des corps de pégase chutaient du ciel sur les combattants. Certains commençaient même à s'enfuir. Au loin, Sun était aux prises avec Debt.

Sur les lignes sud, le combat était serré. Dos-à-dos, les anciens généraux Evil Shadow et Dream Night menaient la vie dur à leur ennemis, mais ils étaient bien les seuls. Les résistants se faisaient décimés, n'ayant pas l'entraînement nécessaire à ce genre de bataille pour la plupart, et bien que robuste, les anciens soldats de la Nouvelle République se faisaient petit à petit submergés par le nombre.

Un petit cercle se creusa autour d'eux. D'un commun accord, pris sans aucune communication et synchronisé par des années de combats, ils se jetèrent sur un bord particulier pour se frayer un chemin à l'extérieur de la tempête.

Leurs épées tintèrent alors que les sorts fusaient à leurs oreilles. Dream Night s'envola et prit de la vitesse, restant en rase-motte, entaillant chaque tête qui passa sous sa lame. Evil fonça, vif comme l'éclair, à travers les poneys qui essayaient d'attraper le pégase, achevant ceux que son coéquipier n'avait pu abattre.

Ils se retrouvèrent côte-à-côte, un peu à l'extérieur de la bataille, et firent volte-face, prêt à replonger dedans, lorsqu'une étoffe bien connue passa devant leurs yeux.

Les têtes des soldats les plus proches tombèrent alors que le général Shadow Mantle essuyait sa cape du revers du sabot comme si de rien n'était, avant de regarder ses deux compères.

Aucune arme visible, probablement dissimulée sous sa cape.

"Pour Luna ?" demanda t-il avec un charmant sourire.

Les deux acquiescèrent. Le bout de tissu voleta, et le général disparu à nouveau dans la bataille, alors que Evil et Dream fonçaient à toute vitesse vers la mêlée en une sublime action coordonnées, traçant un chemin net dans la foule.

Un coup rapide coup d'œil aux alentours pour voir si personne ne traînait dans les environs, et Iron Shovel se hissa hors du trou qu'ils venaient de faire dans le palais de l'Empire Solaire. D'un geste du sabot, elle indiqua aux autres que la voie était libre.

Ils avaient débouchés dans un petit cul-de-sac au bout d'un quelconque couloir.

Side, Daring Do, Trixie et Discord regardèrent à leur tour les alentours. Iron chuchota :

"Comme convenu, on vous attend ici au cas où ça se passe mal."

Les quatre acquiescèrent.

"Suivez-moi," fit Side à voix basse, prenant la tête du petit groupe.

Les couloirs étaient déserts. Le gros des troupes était rassemblé soit sur le champ de bataille, soit aux remparts pour la défense de la ville.

Au nord, deux clairons sonnèrent la retraite. L'Empire était en train de perdre, et les deux généraux John et King venaient d'ordonner le repli pour sauvegarder autant de troupes que possible. Eux-même commencèrent à retourner vers les murailles de Solar Roc au trot, mais deux pégases atterrirent brusquement devant eux.

Storm et Blitz, épée en bouche, venaient de les intercepter. Leurs opposants dégainèrent à leur tour.

"Screwball payera pour ça !" grogna King.

Dark prit un air assez dubitatif, et tourna son regard vers Storm qui ne quittait pas ses adversaires des yeux.

"Tu me les laisses ?" demanda le pégase gris.

Le vétéran en armure soupira en fermant les yeux, maugréant :

"Ta présomption te tueras Blitz."

"Peut-être, mais certainement pas aujourd'hui," ricana le pégase.

"Si tu te fais battre, ne compte pas sur moi pour te sauver," prévint Storm en décollant comme une flèche.

Tout à coup, profitant du fait que son adversaire avait les yeux levés, John s'élança sur Dark. Ce dernier eut tôt fait de concentrer sur lui, avec un petit sourire.

"Comme s'il y avait un risque..."

À son tour, il se jeta sur son adversaire, tandis que le général King faisait de même.

Depuis le ciel, Storm observa le combat d'un air neutre. Il passa son regard sur les soldats de l'Empire qui détalaient, cherchant refuge derrière les lourdes portes de la cité que les poneys, mus par la peur, refermaient sans attendre que tout le monde soit entré.

Le pégase à la crinière de feu trouvait cela étrange qu'un général aussi fort que Sun ne recrutaient que des subordonnés aussi... Minables, oui, c'était le mot, même si Storm n'appréciait pas de devoir qualifier ainsi ses adversaires. Et désorganisés, évidemment, puisque ses commandants étaient médiocres.

Un râle de douleur parvint aux oreilles de Storm. Reportant son attention sur le combat en dessous de lui, il vit le général John s'effondrer, alors que Blitz bougeait à toute allure autour de King qui restait sur ses gardes, feintant des attaques, s'approchant, reculant.

Visiblement, ce n'était effectivement pas aujourd'hui que ce jeune impétueux mourait.

Cependant, un autre son parvint aux oreilles affûtées du pégase. Une vibration de l'air inhabituelle, accompagnée d'un étrange sifflement.

À sa gauche, venant aussi du nord, un immense nuage noir, plus noir que tout ce que le pégase avait pu voir dans sa vie, passa à une vitesse qui laissa pantois le général. Le nuage émettait un immense grésillement, que tous finirent par remarquer en contre-bas.

Dark acheva King d'un coup placé dans la nuque, avant de lever la tête pour voir ce qui faisait ce bruit.

Screwball, qui s'était calmée, entourée par Tree et War, regarda le nuage passer, ses yeux s'injectant de rage, mais aussi d'inquiétude. Le nuage bifurqua vers Solar Roc, et fondit sur la cité d'où commencèrent à s'élever des cris de panique.

"Papa !" hurla t-elle en galopant vers les portes fermées de la cité.

Une peur sans précédent venait de la saisir. Ça ne pouvait pas bien se passer ! Tous, ils étaient tous en danger. Mais c'était son père qui occupait son esprit à cet instant.

Isolés du tumulte par d'épais murs, le petit groupe se tenait juste à côté d'une lourde porte en bois. Side jeta un regard aux autres, qui eurent un mouvement de tête indiquant qu'ils étaient prêts.

Alors Daring Do enfonça brusquement la porte et investit la pièce, suivit par les autres. Trixie resta un peu en retrait.

La pièce était richement décorée. Une chambre visiblement. Deux grandes portes vitrées étaient ouvertes, donnant sur un balcon où elle se trouvait.

Oui elle. Ou plutôt il. Mais son apparence était celle de la princesse Celestia, fredonnant toujours le même air avec un sourire machiavélique, regardant le spectacle de la guerre qui s'étendait sous ses yeux.

L'alicorne ne tourna même pas la tête à l'arrivée des quatre.

"L'heure est venu de rendre Equestria aux poneys !" tonna Side.

Le sourire de l'alicorne ne fit que s'accentuer, mais elle ne répondit pas.

"La moindre des politesses," fit Discord en se téléportant devant elle, lui mettant une pichenette dans la corne, faisant reprendre au changelin sa véritable apparence. "C'est de se découvrir quand on parle à quelqu'un."

"Discord," siffla perfidement le grand changelin. "Tu arrives juste à temps pour rejoindre notre cause."

Le Draconequus croisa les bras en arquant un sourcil.

"Parce que tu penses que c'est mon genre de trahir mes amis ?"

Une grossière figurine représentant un centaure rouge cornu apparut à côté de lui, mais il la chassa d'un geste négligeant de la queue.

"Comme tu voudras," fit la grande créature trouée.

"Avoue le mensonge devant ton armée ! Met fin à cette guerre !" ordonna Side en tapant du sabot.

"Et comment comptez-vous m'y obliger ?" s'intrigua le changelin.

Discord leva ses griffes, prêt à les claquer dans l'instant, mais il stoppa son geste lorsqu'il remarqua le regard du changelin.

Les yeux turquoises étaient sur lui. Une totale confiance en émanait. Quelque chose donnait à cette créature le sentiment que personne ne l'arrêterait. Et pourtant, il se trouvait cerné, face au dieu du chaos. D'où lui venait cette assurance ?

Cette constatation fit hésiter le Draconequus. Durant ce court laps de temps, un éclair magique se produisit au milieu de la pièce et une voix hurla :

"DISCORD !"

Ce dernier fit volte-face. Trop tard.

Sur le champ de bataille, le pégase rouge ne pensait qu'à une chose. Une seule. Tuer. Tuer, broyer, découper celui qui venait d'abattre son mentor, celui qu'il respectait depuis toujours.

Il enchaînait les coups d'épées, de sabots, les feintes. Tout ce que Moon lui avait appris pour le combat, ajouté à sa propre expérience. Pourtant, pas un seul ne portait. Sun se contentait d'esquiver et de parer, sans jamais répliquer.

Il essayait de lui parler, mais la colère de Debt était tellement forte qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

"Doub ! Calme-toi ! On a déjà assez perdu de temps comme ça !" tenta de raisonner le pégase blanc.

Rien n'y faisait. Les larmes coulaient des yeux du général. Tuer. Tuer cette saloperie, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait faire dans l'instant. Il s'en contrefichait de la guerre, des changelins, des princesses, des morts.

Sun soupira. Moon formait trop bien ses adjoints. D'un sabot, il contra la dernière attaque de Debt, un coup d'estoc, détournant la lame, et de l'autre, il lui flanqua un crochet monumental qui envoya le rouge au tapis.

Sun sortit de sous son aile un cor dans lequel il sonna.

Mais aucun soldat n'écouta, pas un ne leva ne serait-ce que la tête. La folie du combat s'était amplifiée à un tel point que plus personne ne se battait pour autre chose que sa propre survie, et la mort de l'autre.

Le pégase pesta, cherchant une solution.

De leur côté, les Éléments étaient encore autour du corps de Moon, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

La situation leur échappait. Ou plutôt, elle n'avait jamais été entre leurs sabots, et ils s'en rendaient compte à présent. Les Éléments de l'Harmonie ? Des outils oui ! Rien dans cet instant ne ressemblait aux crises qu'avaient connus les anciens Éléments, et dont on leur contait les récits.

La Magie pleurait la Loyauté. L'honnêteté et la Gentillesse se retrouvaient perdus dans ce bain de sang. Le Rire tentait de le redonner au moins à son amie, sans succès. Et la Générosité tremblait.

Le carnage allait continuer. Tout allait s'embraser. Et ce serait la fin d'Equestria.

Sauf, s'il se produisait un dernier miracle.

"Stary, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Sentry.

La licorne, qui fermait les yeux en serrant le corps de Moon, ne comprit pas la question et ouvrit les yeux.

Le poney violet luisait. Stary le regarda, pleine d'espoir. Elle ne faisait rien, cela s'était activé tout seul. Y avait-il une chance ?

Moon se mit à briller de plus en plus fort. Une lueur blanche pâle. Mais il ne bougeait pas d'un geste.

Alors, une chose, que personne au monde n'aurait pu prévoir, se produisit.

La lune se leva. En plein après-midi. L'astre de la nuit, l'astre des deux faces comme il s'appelait, vint et se positionna devant le soleil, provoquant une éclipse totale.

Sous le coup, tous les combattants stoppèrent net l'affrontement, ébahis. Un astre qui bougeait en dehors de son cycle, personne ne se souvenait que cela fusse un jour possible.

Spike leva les yeux vers la lune. Était-il possible que ce soit Luna ? Le dragon chercha du regard où se trouvaient les Éléments, et vit Moon luire. Il comprit que ce n'était pas ça.

Lentement, le corps de Moon s'éleva dans les airs. Stary le regarda s'éloigner d'elle, toujours les larmes aux yeux, priant pour que ce fut ce qu'elle pensait.

La longue queue cyan du poney pendait dans le vide, tandis que ce dernier tournait légèrement sur lui-même.

Tout à coup, un rai de lumière blanche venant de l'astre fondit sur lui, un grand flash survint, aveuglant tous les combattants. La première à rouvrir les yeux fut Stary, cherchant désespérément du regard l'endroit où Moon allait se trouver, vivant, et en pleine forme comme elle le pensait.

Nul part. Plus aucune trace du poney violet. Seule la lune restait, bloquant la lumière du soleil.

"C'est tout ...?" s'horrifia Archer, s'attendant à quelque chose qui allait changer le devenir de la bataille.

De nouveau, le cor retentit. Sun s'éleva dans les airs, profitant de l'accalmie que venait de provoquer cet étrange incident pour obtenir l'attention.

"Soldats de l'Empire Solaire ! Cessez immédiatement ce massacre ! Ces poneys que vous affrontez ont raison ! Notre princesse n'est qu'une usurpatrice !"

Debt, qui s'était relevé entre-temps et avait commencé à foncer sur Sun, s'arrêta dans les airs.

"Quoi ?" fut probablement la réaction qui décrivit la pensée de tous en cet instant.

"Cette créature, ce changelin, a utilisé un sort pour faire de moi son serviteur ! J'en ai été libéré ! Cette bataille n'a aucun sens ! Notre véritable ennemi est ailleurs !"

"C'était donc ça..." marmonna Sentry.

Sun passa son regard sur Debt, les Éléments, puis Spike. Le calme régnait sur la plaine, les événements ayant fait à comprendre à beaucoup que les choses avaient changées.

"Je ne sais pas lequel dirige votre Alliance," s'adressa le pégase au dragon. "Mais mon armée et moi, nous allons renverser ce changelin, avec ou sans votre aide."

"C'est de la haute trahison Sun !" clama soudainement une voix derrière le général.

Il fit volte-face, et tous regardèrent la nouvelle arrivante, sans en croire leurs yeux.

Celestia se tenait majestueusement dans les airs, battant de ses grandes et puissantes ailes, jetant un regard furieux à son général-en-chef. Cela faisait des années, non, des siècles qu'elle n'était pas sortie de sa forteresse.

"Le groupe de Side !" chuchota Archer aux autres. "Ils devaient l'arrêter !"

"Tout n'a pas dû bien se passer," s'inquiéta Sentry.

"Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer avec Discord à nos côtés !? Il n'est pas censé être un genre de dieu !?"

Le pégase à la voix grave haussa les épaules. La blonde avait beau lui poser des questions, il se posait les mêmes, et n'avait pas plus de réponses qu'elle.

Un éclair vert illumina alors le champ de bataille, et une explosion survint là où Sun s'était tenu quelques instants plus tôt. Le corps blanc fut violemment projeté hors du nuage créé par la déflagration, et s'écrasa sur le sol, formant un gros cratère.

La princesse se tenait toujours dans les airs, sous les regards de tous.

Un lourd grondement se fit entendre. Les grandes portes de Solar Roc s'ouvraient lentement, et déversèrent des centaines de soldats qui avançaient en rangs.

"Cette guerre prend fin aujourd'hui !" déclara fermement Celestia. "Ceux qui se soumettront seront épargnés !"

La pouliche galopaient de toutes ses forces. Elle n'avait que faire des centaines de cadavres de soldats de l'Empire sur lesquels elle marchait. Ce qui importait, c'était là où son père se trouvait.

Storm se posa près de War, qui contemplait le massacre. Ils avaient enfoncés les portes de Solar Roc, mais tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvés était ce charnier.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à ton avis War ?"

"... J'ai bien peur que la situation est en train d'échapper à tout contrôle..." répondit sombrement le général.

Screwball débarqua en quatrième vitesse dans la chambre de Celestia. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut Side et Daring Do, attachée dans un coin de la pièce.

La porte se referma derrière elle, accompagnée d'un petit rire bien différent de celui d'un poney.

"La petite aurait-elle peur pour son père ?"

"Chrysalis !" pesta la pouliche en tournant brusquement la tête vers un coin de la pièce.

La reine changelin, bien plus vieille qu'autrefois mais toujours aussi diabolique, était debout, affichant un petit sourire satisfait en dévisageant la pouliche.

"Tu n'étais pas censée intervenir dans la guerre de tes fils !" vociféra Screwball.

Daring Do et Side furent toutes deux surprises. Screwball la connaissait ?

"Oh, mais tu n'es pas au courant ?" se moqua la reine. "La guerre est finie. Il ne reste qu'un seul de mes fils."

"Qu'as-tu fais de mon père !?"

"Ton père, tu veux dire, lui ?"

La changelin souleva un pan de rideau, et ce qui se trouvait derrière glaça le sang de la pouliche.

Dans les airs, la fausse Celestia se riait intérieurement de tous ces idiots qui allaient combattre. Les renforts qu'elle avait appelé n'était qu'une partie de son armée de changelin, que sa mère venait tout juste de lui apporter. Equestria était à elle, puisque ces imbéciles ne cherchaient même pas à la remettre en cause.

Le combat s'était peut-être arrêté, mais il allait reprendre d'ici peu. Les poneys de l'Alliance en avaient profité pour reformer leurs rangs, mais ses soldats avançaient déjà sur eux.

C'est alors qu'elle se reçut, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, un étrange objet translucide en forme d'étoile en plein flanc. Le prisme rebondit contre son côté, s'illuminant à son contact, et son déguisement tomba aussitôt, le révélant à tous.

Le changelin mit quelques instants à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se produire. Les soldats se stoppèrent net, tandis que la princesse, ou plutôt le prince, cherchait de son regard enragé qui lui avait fait ça.

En bas, une ponette rose lui tirait la langue, sous le regard effaré de Stary qui s'était littéralement fait chaparder le prisme par son amie.

Les yeux turquoises de la créatures s'injectèrent de fureur. Déployant ses deux paires d'ailes transparentes, elle piqua droit sur la rose.

Mais soudain, une silhouette blanche partit du sol et la percuta avec une force inouïe, l'entraînant avec elle dans les airs.

"Nous avons un compte à régler, «votre altesse»," fit Sun, tout aussi en colère que le changelin et quelque peu amoché.

Dans le même temps, le Prisme Étincelant retomba droit sur un des soldats-changelin envoyé en renfort. À nouveau, le prisme s'illumina, sans faire de mal à la créature au moment de l'impact, et le changelin retrouva sa véritable apparence.

Le prisme ne cessa cependant pas de briller. Un arc magique se forma, partant du premier changelin, et se transmit à tous les autres, leur rendant leur apparence.

Tous les poneys reculèrent brutalement devant ces effrayantes créatures trouées. Ces dernières sifflaient et crachaient de colère, elles n'aimaient pas qu'on leur fasse reprendre leur apparence contre leur gré.

Un faible rayon de soleil passa à côté de la lune. L'astre du jour continuait sa course, alors que celui de la nuit restait suspendu à la même place. La lumière revint du côté de l'Alliance.

L'espace d'un instant, les deux camps oublièrent qu'ils se faisaient la guerre, face à ce nouveau retournement. Spike, poussé par une inspiration subite, pointa du doigts les changelins en criant :

"Attaquez-les ! Pour Equestria !"

La rage du combat reprit de plus belle, mais cette fois-ci, elle fut intégralement dirigée contre les nouveaux combattants. Tout le monde sentait le danger qui émanait d'eux, et la puissante voix de Spike avait suffit à enclencher leur instinct.

Les changelins n'étaient que quelques centaines. Les poneys, eux, étaient des milliers. Mais le dragon savait la nature de leur pouvoir, et comme il s'y attendait, ils en profitèrent allègrement.

Ils prirent la forme de leur opposants, profitant du moment où ils furent déstabilisés pour les abattre.

Les ordres qu'avait donné le fils de Chrysalis étaient clairs : Tuer tous les témoins, pour anéantir par la même occasion les doutes qui planaient sur lui. Le récit de cette bataille serait modifié, et tout le reste d'Equestria croirait à une simple victoire éclatante de Celestia. Et il pourrait régner dans l'ombre, offrant nourriture à profusion à son peuple. Ces cinq derniers siècles lui avaient prouvés que ces poneys aimaient croire aux mensonges.

Une forme de panique face au camouflage des bêtes s'installa. Les soldats commencèrent à s'entre-attaquer au hasard, sous la peur. Les traits magiques filaient en tous sens, touchant parfois des changelins, mais bien souvent des alliés.

Un étrange vrombissement monta petit à petit. Les premiers à l'entendre furent ceux dans Solar Roc même, à savoir l'Armée de Discord. Le général Storm leva les yeux au ciel, imité par War, Blitz et Tree.

Ils crurent bien rêver en voyant ce ciel si noir. Oui, il y avait une éclipse, mais de la lumière commençait à percer. Pourtant, au dessus d'eux, c'était le noir le plus total. Des milliers de bruits se superposaient au dessus de leur tête, et le ciel même semblait bouger.

Les yeux perçants des pégases identifièrent ce que c'était.

"Les créatures de tout à l'heure..." murmura un Storm incrédule.

Des changelins. Des milliers de changelins arrivaient depuis le nord et l'est. Ils étaient bien plus nombreux que l'Empire Solaire, peut-être même que l'Alliance et l'Empire réunit. Tous volaient dans la même direction : le champ de bataille.

Le regard de Dark Blitz fut attiré par un groupe de changelins qui se dirigeaient vers le plus haut balcon de la forteresse, la chambre de Celestia. Ils semblèrent prendre quelque chose, plusieurs choses, avant de s'en retourner parmi le groupe.

Sur le champ de bataille, lorsqu'on les remarqua, tous reculèrent. Même Spike. Et certains se posèrent aux côtés des leurs, prêts à la bataille.

Les Éléments, toujours à leur place, n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Même Apple Flower sentait que la situation venait de changer.

"Aller, ça va être à nous de jouer !" fit Debt en se plaçant à leurs côtés.

"Notre tour !?" s'exclama Archer. "Que veux-tu qu'on fasse contre ça !? On n'a même plus les Éléments !"

"Ne sois pas si défaitiste, voyons," répliqua Debt en tapotant le collier autour de son propre coup. L'Élément de la Loyauté.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?" interpella Sentry.

"Moon me l'a donné, au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose. Je suis tout aussi compatible que lui pour la loyauté. On peut le faire."

Ils s'échangèrent des regards. Puis Apple Flower lança avec un grand sourire :

"Aller ! On est là pour les utiliser de toutes façons !"

Les autres sourirent en retour.

"Bien. Alors allons-y."

Les six se mirent en ligne et galopèrent vers le centre de la bataille, les soldats s'écartant sur leur passage.

"Tu sais comment ça marche au moins ?" demanda Archer à Debt.

"C'est à l'Élément de la Magie de les activer, c'est tout ce que je sais."

"Stary, on compte sur toi !" sautilla Lemon.

La licorne bleue répondit par un sourire nerveux.

Le combat s'apprêtait à reprendre. Une fois de plus, Spike lança haut et fort :

"Vous ne vous emparerez pas de ce pays !"

Et il s'élança de toutes ses forces vers l'ennemi, imité par les soldats alentours.

Soudain, un cri déchirant perça le tumulte. Un cri que le dragon n'avait pas entendu depuis... depuis...

"SPIKE !"

Un rai de lumière arc-en-ciel partit de la foule de changelin et toucha un Spike complètement abasourdi. L'instant d'après, il fut changé en pierre et s'écroula lourdement au sol, inerte.

Ce fut à ce moment que Stary et les autres arrivèrent au front, alors que tous venaient de se figer de surprise.

"Q-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" bégaya Stary.

Les changelins s'écartèrent doucement, formant une allée d'où remontèrent lentement six juments.

Celle au centre, une alicorne, violette, portant la même couronne que Stary, pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle regarda les poneys en face d'elle et sanglota, implora de tout son cœur :

"Arrêtez-nous... Pitié..."


	42. Chapitre 42 - Les Six

Chapitre 42 - Les Six

"Qu'elle les utilise ainsi... Cela me répugne et m'attriste."

"Je ressens la même chose..."

* * *

"Arrêtez-nous... Pitié..."

Alors que le combat semblait figé, sous un soleil en partie masqué par la lune, l'alicorne violette pleurait sans discontinuer. Pourtant, son corps avançait normalement, lentement, vers les six en face d'elle. À ses côtés, les cinq autres juments étaient, elles aussi, étrange.

La pégase jaune ne regardait même pas où elle allait. Ses yeux clos, la tête basse, elle se mordait la lèvre en sanglotant.

Une terrestre orange affichait une mine tout aussi navrée que l'alicorne, comme si elle était lasse de tout cela et souhaitait uniquement que tout s'arrête.

L'autre pégase, à la crinière arc-en-ciel, avait aussi les yeux fermés, refusant de voir ce qui se passait, mais grimaçant tristement car elle imaginait parfaitement ce qu'il pouvait se produire actuellement.

La licorne blanche baissait ses yeux larmoyants au sol, regardant ses sabots avancer.

Et la terrestre rose semblait absente. Son regard était vide, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte d'où s'écoulait un filet de bave.

Toutes étaient silencieuses. Et toutes avaient les yeux verts.

"Ce sont des changelins ?" chuchota Archer aux autres.

"Je ne pense pas," répondit Sentry. "Elles ont l'air spéciales..."

"Quelque chose émane d'elle..." commenta Apple Flower, à la surprise de tous.

"Stary, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?" demanda Lemon.

Les cinq tournèrent leurs regards vers la licorne bleue. Elle était bouche-bée, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant les six juments en face d'eux.

"Tu les connais ?" interrogea Archer, alors que Debt reportait son attention sur les six qui lui disaient quelque chose.

"Ce sont elles..." souffla la licorne choquée. "L-Les Éléments de l'Harmonie."

"Hein ?" fit Sentry en regardant les six en arquant un sourcil.

Debt écarquilla les yeux.

"Regardez leur collier..."

Les juments arboraient chacune un collier identique à ceux que portaient les résistants. Stary avait reconnu l'Élément de la Magie, la princesse Twilight Sparkle, à sa couronne. Identique à la sienne.

Debt, quant à lui, n'en revenait pas. Il scruta tour à tour chaque jument. Hormis la couleur des yeux, elles étaient identiques à celles qu'il avait vu sur la photo du bureau de Moon. C'était elles. Les Éléments de l'Harmonie. Trois mille ans après leur mort.

"C-Comment est-ce possible !?" fit Debt en se frottant les yeux d'un sabot pour vérifier qu'il n'hallucinait pas.

La princesse Twilight regarda la statue de pierre renversée près d'elles.

"Désolé Spike..." se lamenta t-elle.

Elle dirigea lentement ses yeux vers les six en face d'elle. Immobiles. Remarquant leurs colliers.

"V-Vous avez les Éléments ?" fit elle en ouvrant de grands yeux remplis d'espoir.

Stary hésita, puis fit un pas en avant.

"N'APPROCHEZ PAS !" prévint la princesse larmoyante. "Surtout... Restez loin de nous..."

La licorne bleue recula, mais demanda timidement :

"Vous êtes bien... Twilight Sparkle ?"

La violette regarda la bleue dans les yeux, clignant quelques instants, surprise différemment cette fois. Puis elle baissa le regard.

"Oui..."

"M-Mais... Vous êtes morte il y a trois mille ans ! C'est impo-"

Un changelin coupa Stary dans sa phrase, crachant comme un chat. Les autres commencèrent à leur tour à s'énerver et se placèrent entre les anciens et les nouveaux Éléments. Ils avaient remarqué les colliers que Lemon et les autres avaient, et cela ne leur plaisait pas.

Stary et les autres reculèrent alors que les créatures avançaient vers eux. Derrière, Twilight tentait de leur parler, bien que son corps refusait d'avancer :

"Vous pouvez nous arrêter si vous avez le prisme ! Je vous en supplie !"

"Encore faudrait-il pouvoir..." grommela Debt à voix basse.

L'Alliance reculait avec eux à mesure que les changelins approchaient. Debt hésitait à donner un ordre d'attaque, qu'on les protège eux. Il n'était plus censé avoir d'emprise sur les troupes. Mais la situation continuait ainsi, les changelins allaient les prendre pour première cible. Si un seul Élément devenait par malheur inutilisable, c'était fini.

Pour une raison qu'ignoraient le groupe, il y avait en face d'eux d'autres Éléments d'Harmonie. Qui plus est, ceux-là avaient faits leurs preuves à de nombreuses reprises, tandis qu'eux n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de tester leurs colliers.

Pourquoi y avait-il deux set de pierres ? Ou alors le leur était-il un faux ? Pourtant, les pierres venaient de l'arbre.

Depuis l'entrebâillement de la porte, Trixie, qui s'était honteusement cachée à l'arrivée des changelins, observait la scène.

Dans la chambre, Screwball s'approchait de la statue de son père, chancelant légèrement. Elle posa délicatement un sabot sur le marbre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait... ?"

Chrysalis ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de la pouliche en même temps que sa rage.

"QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT !?" hurla t-elle en faisant volte-face vers la changelin.

"Oh allons, changé en pierre, ça ne te dit rien ?"

Screwball la foudroya du regard. Oui, elle avait entendu parler de son père, enfermé dans la pierre, même si c'était avant sa naissance à elle.

Son sang bouillant ne fit qu'un tour, et elle se jeta sur la reine. Cependant, un bouclier vert apparut, repoussant la pouliche qui s'écrasa violemment contre le mur.

"Ah ah ah," fit la changelin. "Un peu de patience, tu vas le rejoindre dès que la bataille sera finie."

Side et Daring Do, toujours attachée, essayaient en vain de se défaire de leurs liens.

"Comment vous avez fait !?" demanda Side. "Les Éléments sont morts !"

La reine se tourna vers elles, souriante et satisfaite, s'approchant doucement.

"Tout juste. Et je dois dire que ce fut très facile de les recréer."

"L-Les recréer ?"

"Durant des siècles j'ai attendue et préparée ma vengeance. Et à la mort des Éléments, une idée est apparue dans mon esprit. La première étape fut de créer une nouvelle race de changelin. Une race qui répondait particulièrement bien à la magie des Éléments de l'Harmonie. Et pour cela, il a suffit de mettre un peu des anciennes représentantes dans leur cocon, quelques cheveux et bout de peaux que mes enfants se sont fait un plaisir d'aller recueillir sur leur corps.

Puis il a suffi de recréer de nouvelles pierres, puisque les originales étaient introuvables."

Chrysalis se tenait juste devant Side, la dominant de toute sa taille.

"Mais comment !?" vociféra la résistante. "On ne peut pas créer des Éléments de l'Harmonie comme ça !"

La reine eut un nouveau rire machiavélique.

"L'une des particularité les plus stupide des Éléments, c'est qu'ils laissent un peu d'eux-mêmes dans leurs hôtes. Avec les corps, nous avions suffisamment de matière pour dupliquer les pierres."

"Les pierres sont liées à l'arbre ! Sans l'arbre pour les reconnaître, pas de magie ! Il doit falloir une magie incommensurable pour forcer l'arbre à les accepter !"

"Oh, mais il les a acceptées de lui-même," ricana Chrysalis. "Dès que nous avons mis nos embryons de pierre en contact avec nos six changelins, ils se sont immédiatement changés en pierres parfaites, et l'arbre, reconnaissant les anciennes détentrices, a été jusqu'à rappeler leurs âmes de l'au-delà.

Condamnées à vivre dans des corps qui ne leur obéissaient pas. Après cela, s'occuper des princesses ne fut qu'une formalité."

Elle éclata une nouvelle fois de rire, les toisant du regard avec un sourire carnassier.

"La sort de ce pays était scellé dès le moment où les Éléments sont morts !"

Avec suffisance, la reine s'approcha de la statue de Discord.

"Même le maître du chaos n'a rien pu changer à cela."

"Les Éléments ne peuvent pas tuer," continua Side alors que Daring Do venait d'apercevoir l'œil de Trixie par la porte. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait des princesses !?"

"Oh, un peu de réflexion je vous prie," se moqua la changelin en approchant du balcon d'où l'on voyait le champs de bataille, sous le couvert des deux astres, donnant au tout un air irréaliste. "On les voit d'ici."

Side fronça les sourcils. Qu'entendait-elle par là ?

"Ton plan a échoué sur un point..."

La reine se tourna vers la pouliche. Lentement, cette dernière se remettait sur ses pattes tremblantes, encore sonnée par le choc du retournement de sa propre force contre elle, des gravats du mur répandus autour d'elle.

Elle leva un regard méprisant vers Chrysalis.

"Et lequel est-ce ?" demanda la reine.

Ce fut au tour de Screwball d'avoir un rire moqueur, mais bien plus faible.

"Tes fils."

Les ailes de la changelin vibrèrent alors qu'elle perdait son sourire.

"Tu peux faire ce que tu veux à Equestria, aux poneys. Ça n'enlèvera rien au fait que tu as raté l'éducation de tes fils. Et l'un d'entre eux est mort pour ça."

Le visage de Chrysalis devint mauvais et sa corne commença à briller. Mais la pouliche n'arrêta pas. Au contraire, l'énervement de la reine ne faisait qu'accroître son envie de continuer.

"Quelle étrange façons quand même, dire à ses fils de s'entre-tuer pour qu'ils deviennent indépendant de leur mère. Pour une race qui vit par le mensonge, c'est amusant de voir que ses princes doivent percer celui de leur mère. Quel dommage qu'ils aient été trop..."

Chrysalis ne laissa pas Screwball finir et lui envoya un puissant rayon de magie verte. Mais la pouliche dévia le tir vers le balcon d'un simple geste du sabot, et le sort se perdit dans la nature.

"... stupides pour voir le test que tu leur faisais," finit Screwball, avant d'ajouter perfidement un : "Mais vu que leur mère coupe la parole des gens, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'ils aient reçus une mauvaise éducation."

La reine la foudroya du regard, émettant un étrange grognement de colère. Puis subitement, elle se calma et se détourna de la pouliche, reprenant son air satisfait et méprisant.

"Peu importe qu'un soit mort, où qu'ils n'aient pas compris. Equestria appartiendra aux changelins. Et s'il n'est toujours pas assez bien éduqué pour gouverner, j'ai toujours deux remplaçantes sous le sabot."

"À condition qu'il survive. Quelles remplaçantes ? Aurais-tu eu d'autres enfants princiers ?"

"Oh, j'ai bien mieux que ça, petite sotte. Deux princesses, qui seraient ravies de reprendre leur place, après que j'ai effectué quelques petites modifications dans leurs esprits."

"Celestia et Luna..." fit Screwball, pensive. "Alors tu irais jusqu'à les changer en changelins ?"

"Si je n'avais pas été interrompue la dernière fois que j'ai tenté de prendre le contrôle d'Equestria, Celestia en serait une depuis longtemps."

Un petit silence s'installa dans la pièce. Durant ce laps de temps, Daring Do, qui discutait par regard avec Trixie depuis tout ce temps, constata qu'il y avait d'autres paires d'yeux derrière la porte désormais.

Chrysalis ne l'avait pas remarqué, et elle s'avança sur le balcon, tournant ouvertement le dos aux autres, ne se souciant visiblement pas d'eux.

Durant les mêmes instants, non-loin d'une forêt un peu au nord du combat, proche et pourtant bien plus calme, comme épargnée par le conflit.

Une explosion verte se produisit au dessus de la canopée, et un corps blanc chuta, heurtant le sol d'une clairière avec une violence inouïe.

Une silhouette noire, dans les airs, piqua sur le pégase blanc au sol, qui semblait inconscient. Un bouclier magique émeraude se forma autour de l'ombre à mesure qu'elle prenait de la vitesse.

Sun ouvrit les yeux au dernier moment et esquiva le changelin qui fonçait sur lui. L'impact fut tel qu'il creusa la terre.

Le grand changelin se redressa comme s'il n'avait rien senti. Ses yeux turquoises laissaient paraître son agacement.

"Si tu pouvais mourir simplement," siffla t-il à l'attention du pégase qui se tenait face à lui, en position de combat, prêt à bondir.

"Il aurait fallu le faire quand j'étais sous votre contrôle, «majesté»."

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur le visage de la créature.

"Tu as été un tellement bon outil. C'est à peine si j'ai dû lever le sabot durant cette guerre. Et maintenant tu vas accomplir ce que tu as toujours rêvé de faire, mourir pour moi."

"Ma seule et unique princesse est Celestia !" répliqua fermement le pégase.

Le changelin ricana et un voile vert le recouvrit l'espace d'un instant, alors qu'il se retransformait en Celestia.

"Tu veux dire, m-"

Mais il fut coupé en pleine phrase. Sun venait de lui foncer dessus, ayant profité de l'aveuglement temporaire que la transformation procurait au changelin, bien que cet instant ne dure qu'une fraction de secondes.

Une puissante charge, tête baissée, qui envoya valdinguer la créature. Cette dernière fut arrêtée par un arbre, et se remit rapidement d'aplomb, prêt à faire face au pégase.

Ce dernier regardait son sabot. Il savait toujours improviser, comme il le pensait. En n'ayant vu qu'une seule fois le processus de transformation, il avait immédiatement repéré cette petite faiblesse et en avait profité autant que possible. Bien sûr, il savait que le changelin répondrait à sa provocation en prenant l'apparence de Celestia.

Mais faute d'avoir le temps de préparer un coup de sabot correct, il avait dû utiliser sa tête au sens propre du terme. Le coup avait donc été moins fort, et visiblement insuffisant pour mettre rapidement fin au combat.

Dommage, c'était le genre de stratégie qui ne marche qu'une fois. Mais au moins, il était rassuré sur ses propres compétences, lui qui craignait avoir perdu à cause de sa possession.

Il reposa son sabot au sol et fixa le changelin, planifiant déjà sa prochaine action. Il ignorait les réelles capacités de son adversaire, mais sa magie, pour s'en être prit deux coups, était clairement dangereuse

Doucement, il commença à tourner autour de lui. Rester en perpétuel mouvement lui assurait de ne pas pouvoir être ciblé facilement. De mémoire, il n'avait fait ça que contre Moon.

"Tu vas me combattre sans arme ?" s'amusa le changelin, allumant sa corne. "Et sans armure ?"

"Si vous me connaissiez vraiment, vous sauriez que je me débrouille mieux sans," répondit neutralement Sun, les yeux fixés sur son adversaire.

Il s'approchait indiciblement de son opposant, prêt à réagir.

Tout à coup, le trait magique parti droit sur Sun, qui évita en se jetant derrière un arbre. Le changelin lâcha immédiatement plusieurs sorts pour détruire l'obstacle, qui vola en éclats. Cependant, Sun avait disparu.

Le changelin montra les dents. Cet adversaire allait être coriace, et sa propre magie s'épuisait petit à petit. L'admiration de Sun, qui avait été comparable à de l'amour, n'était plus pour lui désormais, et il se voyait dans l'incapacité de s'en nourrir. Certes, ses réserves mettraient du temps à se vider, mais il ne fallait pas que ce combat s'éternise trop.

"Aurais-tu peur de moi ?" provoqua la créature, jetant des regards en tous sens.

"Peur ?" résonna la voix de Sun autour de lui.

Le changelin lança instantanément un sort vers l'endroit où il avait entendu le pégase.

L'explosion souffla deux arbres, mais Sun ne s'y trouvait pas.

Des bruits rapides de course autour de lui faisaient tressaillir ses oreilles. Le pégase cherchait à l'embrouiller.

"Est-ce moi qui lance mes sorts n'importe où ?"

Nouveau rai magique, suivit d'une explosion. Toujours rien.

"Je me demande combien vous pouvez en tirer," s'amusa Sun qui faisait perdre ses repères à son ennemi.

"Autant qu'il en faudra pour te tuer et dominer ce pays !"

Un reflet blanc ! Cette fois-ci, le changelin avait vu son adversaire. Il tira son trait mortel droit sur le blanc.

Rien. Le sort explosa dans le vide. Le reflet blanc avait disparu. Il avait halluciné ?

"Vous ne trouvez pas que ça se rafraîchit ici ?"

La créature ne comprit pas immédiatement ce que Sun entendait. Pourtant, c'est vrai qu'il faisait rudement froid subitement. Le souffle court du changelin s'évaporait dans l'air en un petit nuage. Était-ce l'œuvre de Sun ? Non, jamais il n'aurait pu faire ça.

La réponse vint d'elle-même lorsque la créature vit la lune masquant le soleil. Voila ce qui était responsable de cette brutale chute de la température. Mais pourquoi s'attarder sur un détail pareil, si ce n'est pour le provoquer ?

Le changelin comprit en voyant la brume qui commençait à sortir du sol.

"En forêt, il suffit de peu de chose pour que le terrain change."

La créature pesta. Le brouillard monta vite et envahit rapidement son champs de vision. Le blanc était un avantage pour Sun, et un gros handicap pour lui.

Déployant ses fines ailes, il s'envola au dessus du champ de brume. Hors de question de rester dans cet endroit qui favorisait un adversaire déjà bien trop puissant.

"C'est bien, brave bête," ricana une voix derrière lui.

Il n'eut que le temps de tourner le regard vers la silhouette dans son dos. Sun avait déjà son puissant sabot de levé, prêt à l'abattre sur la tête du changelin.

Tout s'était passé comme prévu pour Sun, et la créature était totalement prise au dépourvue par ce retournement.

Soudain, venu de nul part, un éclair vert frappa Sun en pleines côtes. Le sort était tellement puissant qu'il entraîna le pégase avec lui, le jetant au sol, avant d'exploser.

Ou bien Screwball en voulait toujours à Sun pour le coup à Canterlot, ou alors le hasard faisait vraiment mal les choses, car c'était le sort de Chrysalis qu'elle avait détourné qui venait de mettre le pégase au tapis.

Le changelin cligna deux fois de ses yeux turquoises, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. En contrebas, ayant été traîné, puis éjecté, étalé au sol et encore fumant de la déflagration, le poil légèrement roussit, Sun gisait.

Sur le champ de bataille, le combat avait repris, et les milliers de changelins semaient la zizanie au sein de l'Alliance. Solidement entourées par une escorte de créatures, les six juments de l'harmonie assistaient désespérément à cet horrible carnage.

Dans la partie nord du front, Ring et Hestern étaient aux prises avec les créatures. Dos-à-dos, balayant la foule du regard, cherchant les éventuels faux.

"Merde ! Comment ils font pour se différencier les-uns-les-autres s'ils prennent nos apparence !?" jura le commandant.

"Aucune idée, mais fais gaffe !" répondit alors un pégase bleu ressemblant trait pour trait au Hestern que Ring avait dans son dos.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, le commandant se retourna et abattit son sabot sur la tête du pégase bleu, l'écrasant au sol. Le changelin reprit son apparence alors que le géant maugréait.

"Reste dans mon dos alors !" ordonna le commandant.

Hestern obéit, trouvant lui aussi que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour ne pas perdre du vu qui était le vrai. Une jument, qui se battait avec un soldat, s'approcha d'eux en reculant.

"S'il vous reste une place..." fit-elle, tendue, parant le coup de son adversaire.

Ring donna un coup de sabot à l'adversaire de la jument, envoyant le faux au tapis.

Elle se plaça à leur côtés, chacun dos-à-dos.

"Ink Spott, ravie de mourir avec vous !" annonça t-elle dans une pointe d'humour.

"Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir aujourd'hui moi !" s'offusqua soudainement le pégase, comprenant néanmoins le second degré.

"Alors surveillez mes arrières, et je surveillerais les vôtres !" sourit la résistante.

Les trois se resserrèrent, alors qu'autour d'eux, les poneys tombaient, alliés comme ennemis. La résistante serra les dents sur le fourreau de son épée, marmonnant :

"Si on m'avait dit que je me battrais au côté de commandants de la Nouvelle République..."

Plus loin, sur le champ de bataille, les nouveaux Éléments cherchaient une solution, s'étant réfugiés derrière les rangs de l'Alliance.

"Comment c'est possible !?" fit Sentry, toujours choqué.

"Aucune idée, mais c'est pas le moment de discuter le pourquoi du comment !" rappela Archer qui avait sorti son arc et essayait de supporter les combattants, bien qu'elle hésitait souvent à tirer, ne sachant pas quel poney était un vrai, et lequel un faux.

"Elle a dit que si on trouve le prisme, on pourra les arrêter," réfléchit rapidement Stary. "Où est-ce qu'il est ?"

"Aucune idée !" s'exclama Debt. "On l'a tous perdu de vue quand Lemon l'a lancé !"

"Oui, mais grâce à ça, on a pas eu à affronter l'Empire," précisa Stary, car elle sentait bien qu'on allait rejeter la faute sur son amie.

"Oui, mais là on a un problème tout aussi gros !"

"C'est pas ce truc là-bas ?" fit Archer en pointant de sa flèche un point non-loin des six juments.

Les deux pégases plissèrent les yeux pour distinguer quelque chose parmi cette cohue. Et effectivement, légèrement enfoncé dans la terre, situé quelques mètres derrière la ponette orange, le prisme pulsait légèrement.

"Impossible de l'avoir par magie à cette distance. Ce serait risquer qu'un changelin s'en empare," dit Stary.

"J'y vais !" réagit Sentry en déployait ses ailes, mais Debt l'arrêta.

"Doucement ! Si tu y vas, tu vas te faire abattre comme une mouche ! Si on perd un Élément, on n'a plus aucune arme contre ces changelins !"

"Alors tu proposes quoi !?" tonna Sentry de sa voix grave. "Si on les laisse faire, on n'aura plus rien du tout !"

Ils étaient tous sur les nerfs et paniqués. Debt fit rouler ses yeux à droite et à gauche pendant qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

"Archer, Stary, vous pouvez nous couvrir !?" s'empressa t-il en se tournant vers les juments.

"Avec ce bazar, je promet rien, mais on va essayer."

"Bon. Sentry, dès que tu vois une ouverture, on fonce !"

Le pégase noir acquiesça. Debt déploya ses ailes et se tint prêt, guettant la bataille et l'instant propice pour foncer. Pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient, les changelins ne semblaient pas vouloir utiliser les Éléments à nouveaux. Mais cela jouait en leur faveur. C'était une course contre la montre.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'un cor retentit depuis Solar Roc. Momentanément, la bataille cessa, et tous se tournèrent vers les portes de la forteresse, toujours grandes ouvertes.

Dark Blitz en tête, l'Armée de Discord derrière-lui, il s'exclama ravi :

"J'adore soigner mon entrée ! Soldats, la bataille va être simple pour nous : de notre côté, il n'y a que des changelins ! Alors, comme toujours, pas de quartiers !"

Déployant ses ailes, le pégase gris s'envola en premier à toute allure vers l'attroupement de changelins déguisés, rapidement suivit par les autres pégases de l'Armée, puis par tous les soldats à la fois.

Les changelins étaient désormais pris entre deux feux.

"Maintenant que j'y pense..." fit soudainement Apple Flower.

Les autres, exceptés les deux pégases, se tournèrent vers lui.

"Quoi ?" demanda Archer, alors qu'elle bandait son arc.

"Si on a les Éléments, ne peut-on pas tenter directement de repousser les changelins ? On est bien censé pouvoir le faire, non ?"

Archer et Stary s'échangèrent un regard, même Debt tourna un œil, haussant un sourcil intéressé.

"Ça pourrait se tenter..." supposa Stary. "On essaye ?"

"Moi ça me va," répondit Lemon.

"Alors c'est parti !" fit Archer, rangeant son arc.

Debt et Sentry vinrent se ranger à leurs côtés. Les six s'alignèrent. En face, une pégase arc-en-ciel les observait.

"Ils vont tenter d'utiliser les Éléments ?"

Twilight tourna brusquement la tête, cherchant du regard les six, et constata que la corne de Stary commençait à briller.

"Non !" se lamenta la princesse. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font !?"

L'alicorne sentit tristement sa propre corne s'allumer.

Simultanément, les deux couronnes violettes s'enclenchèrent. Douze corps s'élevèrent dans les airs. Un rai arc-en-ciel relia chacun des deux groupes d'Éléments.

"Ça chatouille," rigola Lemon.

"Ça va Stary ?" s'inquiéta Arche en voyant les yeux de la licorne commencer à devenir blancs.

"C-C'est... Wow..." se contenta t-elle de répondre, ne trouvant pas les mots.

La magie se faisait d'elle-même. Il lui avait suffit de juste entourer la couronne avec l'intention d'utiliser les Éléments, et la pierre avait répondu immédiatement.

Cependant, quelque chose semblait clocher. La lumière les reliant n'était pas parfaite. Elle grésillait, et certains point tiraient sur le gris au lieu de la couleur arc-en-ciel originelle.

En face, c'était la même chose. Les pierres aussi perdaient leur couleur l'espace d'une seconde.

"J'suis sûr qu'ils peuvent !" s'exclama Applejack.

"Ils vont y arriver ! Aller !" essaya d'encourager Rainbow Dash.

"Qu'ils mettent fin à ce calvaire !" souffla une Rarity pleine d'espoir.

L'alicorne ferma les yeux. Elle voulait y croire. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle savait que ça ne marcherait pas.

Dans le chaos, certains poneys aperçurent les douze corps lévitant et brillants, mais aucun n'avait le temps de s'arrêter pour observer.

La magie se chargea dans un vrombissement, malgré les grésillements qui allaient en s'intensifiant.

"Préparez-vous," prévint Stary qui ressentait parfaitement l'action magique que commençait à opérer les Éléments.

Les cinq se tinrent prêts. Ils ne savaient pas à quoi, mais ils étaient prêts.

Et ce fut le moment. Le bruit s'arrêta d'un seul coup. Le temps sembla se suspendre un instant, et on aurait juré qu'une seconde de silence parfait s'était écoulée en pleine bataille.

Et puis les deux rais arc-en-ciel partirent brusquement, décrivant chacun un arc-de-cercle pointé vers l'autre.

Les deux parties entrèrent violemment en collision, créant un bruit assourdissant qui força tous les êtres présents, poneys comme changelins, à se couvrir les oreilles. C'était une magie surpuissante qui en rencontrait une autre de force égale. La déflagration sonore n'était que la première étape.

Une sphère commença à se former à la jonction, une grand sphère que des traits de couleur parcouraient en tous sens à toute vitesse. Cette dernière grossit alors que les rayons tirés par les Éléments ne cessaient pas.

"Ce truc va tous nous péter à la figure !" hurla Archer à Stary pour couvrir le bruit. "Il faut l'arrêter !"

"Non !" contredit Debt. "Si on arrête, elles vont l'emporter et nous l'envoyer ! Il faut tenir !"

Stary se mordit la lèvre. Continuer n'allait faire qu'empirer les choses. Du côté des juments, le général Dream Night s'était élancé pour essayer d'en abattre une, mais la sphère qui protégeait les Éléments quand ils entraient en action le repoussa.

Rien ne semblait possible face à cette bombe à retardement qui ne cessait de gagner en puissance.

Le grand changelin se posa doucement au sol, à quelques mètres du pégase blanc au sol. Il s'approcha lentement, se délectant de cet instant avec un ignoble sourire.

Sun était inconscient. Allongé sur le flanc, complètement à la merci de la créature.

Cette dernière posa un sabot sur son torse et alluma sa corne, commençant à former une sphère verte à sa pointe.

Le pégase ouvrit les yeux et tourna le regard vers le changelin.

"Tu aurais pu me vaincre Sun, c'est vrai," admit-il. "Mais il faut croire que ta chance a tournée."

"Tu ne t'empareras pas d'Equestria comme ça..." souffla faiblement Sun.

"Oh ? Tu te mets à avoir de la compassion et de l'espoir pour ce pays ?" s'amusa le changelin.

"C'est le pays de ma princesse... Un pays qui ne tombera jamais, comme elle."

"Adieu, Sun, l'idiot qui crut en Equestria après l'avoir détruit."

La sphère verte magique s'intensifia. Le changelin s'apprêta à donner le coup de grâce, mais un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de Sun.

"J'ai peut-être été un idiot... Mais je me dis que j'ai bien fait de former d'autres idiots. Eux au moins sauverons ce pays."

"Si tu le dis," ricana le changelin.

Le dernier coup fut porté. Un puissant coup... de masse en plein dans la nuque du changelin.

Un immense "crac !" retentit alors, tandis que la créature écarquillait des yeux surpris, sentant les os de son cou se briser en mille morceaux.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de chercher à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son corps s'effondra en avant, juste à côté de Sun, mort.

Tenant fermement sa masse d'arme dans les bouche, en sueur après avoir galopé de toutes ses forces, le puissant terrestre blanc fixait le corps du changelin, la respiration lourde.

"War," s'étonna Sun en retrouvant ses esprits.

Ce dernier braqua son regard sur lui. Le pégase commença à se relever.

"Que tu viennes me sauver, c'était bien la dernière chose que-"

War plaqua un sabot sur le torse de Sun et le repoussa contre le sol. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang.

"Jamais..." grogna t-il. "Jamais je ne vous pardonnerais. Mon frère. Toutes ces années à me mentir."

"Alors abat-moi, si c'est ce que tu veux," fit simplement Sun.

"Je ne peux pas," répondit sombrement War, serrant les dents sur sa masse pour contenir la frustration qu'il ressentait. "Nous avons besoin de vous pour mener la bataille. Vous êtes forts. Mais dès que tout ceci sera fini, vous aurez des comptes à rendre. Et pas qu'à moi."

"Alors laisse-moi me relever."

Le général retira son sabot du pégase. Sun se remit sur ses pattes. Le duo blanc, ancien élève, ancien maître.

"Partez devant, le temps presse."

Sun déploya des grandes ailes et, d'un puissant battement, décolla à toute allure vers le champs de bataille.

En chemin, il jeta un regard sur la lune, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, le soleil continuant sa course. Elle était immobile depuis la mort de Moon.

Sun grimaça, ayant peur de comprendre. Peut-être que les princesses étaient vraiment mortes.

Du haut de son balcon, la reine changelin contemplait le déroulement de la bataille. Avec un froncement de sourcil, elle surveillait la sphère qui ne cessait de grossir. Alors les Éléments avaient été retrouvés ? Intéressant, mais aussi dangereux.

Screwball, un peu en recul, entendait que quelque chose se passait sur le champ de bataille. Quelque chose d'important.

Derrière, Trixie venait de défaire, à distance et par magie, les liens de Daring Do et Side.

Au moment où le fils de Chrysalis mourut, tous les changelins le ressentirent comme un éclair les parcourant. La reine écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, et ce fut comme un signal pour la pouliche.

Portant un sabot à ses lèvres, elle émit un puissant sifflement qui résonna dans toute la forteresse.

La reine se reprit juste à temps et eut un mouvement de recul, ce qui lui valut la vie sauve, car l'instant d'après, Storm passa devant le balcon, remontant en chandelle, l'épée là où la tête de Chrysalis s'était trouvée une seconde auparavant.

La changelin fit volte-face, s'attendant à se faire attaquer. Mais Screwball avait déjà bondit. Elle se servit de sa tête comme tremplin, prit une grand impulsion, et se jeta, du haut de balcon, droit vers le champ de bataille. Plus précisément, droit sur la sphère, qui prenait des proportion gargantuesques. Sa propulsion fut telle que Chrysalis en fut projetée au sol.

Piquant comme une fusée, la pouliche fonça sur la bataille tel un trait violet. Les six juments avaient arrêté d'utiliser les Éléments, leurs changelins-hôte ayant été perturbés par la mort de leur prince.

"Regarde bien, papa ! Je vais sauver ce pays que tu aimes tant !"

Ouvrant grand ses pattes, Screwball saisit l'immense sphère de toutes ses forces par son sommet, provoquant horrible crissement. Ce concentré d'harmonie paradoxalement instable lui brûla les sabots, mais elle tint bon et commença à soulever la boule de magie au dessus d'elle, non sans grimacer.

"Stary ! Arrête !" hurla Archer, voyant que la pouliche tentait de sauver tout le monde en préservant chacun d'une explosion qui n'aurait épargné personne sur le vaste champ de bataille.

La licorne bleue, tellement concentrée dans sa détermination à vaincre les autres Éléments, dût secouer sa tête pour reprendre ses esprits et réaliser la situation dangereuse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous.

Aussi vite que possible, elle désactiva son élément, et les autres suivirent. La chaîne arc-en-ciel se rompit, et les six retombèrent au sol.

La boule colossale, mesurant plus d'un vingtaine de mètre de rayon, se mit à pulser comme un immense cœur, et le son infernale qu'elle produisait se mit à se déformer. La magie n'était plus reliée aux Éléments, plus rien ne la stabilisait désormais.

Au prix d'un effort et d'une douleur suréquine, Screwball amena la sphère au dessus de sa tête. Elle ne pouvait pas en prendre le contrôle comme elle l'avait fait à Canterlot. C'était un autre type de magie, terriblement plus puissante, et il y en avait tellement plus.

Mais elle pouvait au moins la manipuler. Ses sabots étaient en feu, mais elle parvint à faire tourner la boule autour d'elle, lui faisant prendre de l'élan petit à petit

En dehors du bruit atroce de la sphère magique, la scène restait étrangement calme, tous regardaient attentivement ce qui allait suivre, ayant même arrêté de se battre.

La pouliche se mit à hurler de douleur. C'était trop pour elle. Elle ne tiendrait pas. Toute cette harmonie, dans les sabots de la fille du chaos. Pourtant elle n'était pas si loin. La sphère pulsait de plus en plus, se déformait, au bord de l'explosion, mais la pouliche la faisait tourner presque assez vite pour l'envoyer au loin.

Alors perça un cri qu'on n'aurait jamais cru entendre un jour.

"Allez Screwball !"

Le crieur ne fut jamais connu. Mais cet encouragement inspira les membres de son armée, et tous répétèrent en chœur :

"Allez majesté !"

"Screwball !" se mirent à hurler d'autres combattants, résistants ou soldats de l'ombre. Peut-être même y avait-il des changelins parmi ces cris désespérés d'âmes voulant la vie sauve.

La pouliche ne les entendit pas. Elle ne les entendit plus. À peine eut-elle fait prendre assez de vitesse à la sphère qu'une déformation l'avala. Elle disparut, elle et sa douleur, dans le mélange arc-en-ciel qui, désormais sans rien pour le retenir, fila dans le ciel, vers le sud.

Le condensé magique s'éloigna dans son bruit infernal. Et après d'interminables secondes, alors qu'il n'était plus qu'un point, explosa en un immense arc-en-ciel circulaire qui se propagea jusqu'à l'autre bout du pays, prenant d'étranges teintes sous la lumière de l'éclipse.

Le bruit assourdissant qui parvint aux oreilles des combattants vrilla les oreilles de plus d'un.

Puis ce fut le souffle de l'explosion qui se fit ressentir. Les pégases qui étaient encore en l'air furent tous emportés au loin, et il en fut de même pour plusieurs terrestre. Un nuage de poussière se souleva, brouillant durant plusieurs minutes le champ de bataille.

Ce fut à ce moment que Sun arriva en vu du combat.

Au même instant, dans la chambre de Celestia, Chrysalis se relevait en maugréant, quand une aventurière fonça droit sur elle et la plaqua au sol.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée, et Trixie, suivie par Iron et deux Diamond Dogs, entrèrent dans la pièce, alors que le général Storm se posait sur le balcon.

Un sort vert repoussa la pégase, et la reine des changelins se releva rapidement, encerclée, mais pas piégée pour autant.

"C'est fini !" fit fermement Storm.

Ceci arracha un sourire à Chrysalis. Sourire qui se changea en ricanement, puis en éclat de rire.

"C'est fini, en effet... Pour ce pays, pour vous tous !"

Les deux chiens se jetèrent sur elle, mais une fois encore, un bouclier vert repoussa violemment ses assaillants contre le mur.

Profitant de cette diversion, Storm fonça à son tour dans le dos de la reine. Son bouclier ne semblait marcher qu'en face d'elle, et quand elle décidait de l'activer. Une action furtive dans un angle mort porterait ses fruits.

Cependant, Chrysalis fit volte-face avec un grand sourire.

"Ne crois pas que je t'ai oublié !"

Sa corne s'illumina et un rayon vert percuta le pégase en plein torse, perçant son armure. Le sort le renvoya brutalement en arrière, lui faisant heurter, puis passer par dessus le balcon.

La reine entendit soudain un bruit de sabot derrière-elle. Iron Shovel, tenant dans ses deux sabots une hache décorative qu'elle avait trouvé dans un des couloirs, avait bondit en l'air et se jetait sur Chrysalis, préparant son coup.

Le timing était trop serré pour la reine, et elle ne put que se baisser pour esquiver la hache.

Mais elle constata qu'en dessous de la fossoyeuse se trouvait un ombre. Side, épée en bouche, penchée en avant, la regardait d'un air enragé, se glissant rapidement et agilement sous Iron.

La rose foncée se précipita sur la changelin, prise au dépourvue, pour lui trancher la tête.

Son épée était à un millimètre du museau de Chrysalis, lorsqu'un éclair vert la recouvrit. Une fois dissipé, Side chercha des yeux où était son adversaire, toujours emportée par son élan.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit quelque chose lui percer le ventre et la soulever. Chrysalis s'était changée en une petite pouliche cornue, et venait d'empaler Side à l'aide de sa corne.

Alors que le ventre de Side lâchait une gerbe de sang, la changelin releva les tête de toutes ses forces, et Side en fut projetée contre Iron qui se trouvait toujours au dessus d'elle, tout ceci s'étant déroulé en une fraction de secondes. À cela, Chysalis ajouta une nouvelle impulsion magique de son bouclier.

Les deux juments furent emportées par leur élan respectif, et s'étalèrent au sol dans la pièce, Side retombant sur Iron.

La reine reprit son apparence normale, constatant qu'elle avait maîtrisé tous ses assaillants. Sauf un.

Trixie, qui avait assisté à la scène, avait les yeux écarquillés. Prise d'une peur subite, elle recula de quelques pas. C'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait rien faire face à cet adversaire ! Chrysalis venait d'abattre des poneys bien plus puissants qu'elle sous ses yeux ! Elle n'était qu'une licorne qui allait autrefois de village en village pour épater les poneys, pas une guerrière !

La changelin se rit de l'effroi de la licorne, et se détourna d'elle. Elle ne représentait aucun danger. Plus rien n'était dangereux à présent.

"Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen pour les arrêter ! On ne peut même pas utiliser nos Éléments !"

Le combat venait de reprendre, avec plus d'ardeur que jamais, maintenant que le nuage de poussière était retombé. Poneys contre changelins. Les combattants n'étaient plus qu'une foule indiscernable d'êtres s'entaillant les-uns-les-autres sans même savoir le côté de leur cible.

Et les six nouveaux Éléments se tenaient toujours dans l'impasse. Debt et Sentry avaient repris leur surveillance, à l'affût de la moindre occasion de s'emparer du prisme.

"Besoin d'aide ?" fit soudainement une voix s'approchant.

Les dix yeux se braquèrent sur le pégase blanc qui descendait doucement vers eux.

"Je serais ravi de vous aider," sourit Sun en se posant. "Dites-moi simplement ce qu'il vous faut."

Espérait-il sincèrement être bien accueilli ? Probablement pas. Et heureusement, puisque trois poneys en particulier lui jetait un regard noir.

"Parce que tu penses qu'on va te-!" commença Archer.

"Si on pouvait mettre le sabot sur le prisme qui est vers les six juments là-bas, ce serait bien," sourit Apple Flower, désignant pour une fois la bonne direction.

Sun suivit son sabot et fronça les sourcils.

"Qui sont-elles ?"

"Les anciens Éléments," expliqua Apple Flower, sous le regard médusé d'Archer, Debt et Stary. "C'est assez long à expliquer, et de toutes façons je n'y ai rien compris, mais il y a deux groupes des Éléments de l'Harmonie. Et Twilight nous a dit que le seul moyen de les vaincre, c'est d'utiliser le prisme."

"Comment savez-vous qu'elle ne ment pas ?"

"Elles agissent contre leur gré !" protesta Stary, qui trouvait cela atroce de les soupçonner en plus de l'horreur qu'elles vivaient déjà. "Elles ne chercheraient pas à nous nuire si on ne les y forçait pas !"

Sun réfléchit l'espace d'un instant.

"Très bien," concéda t-il. "Si c'est ce que vous pensez, alors je vais vous offrir une occasion de vous en emparer."

"Et comment ?" demanda Debt.

"Avec quelques bons pégases."

Le grand général blanc porta une plume à ses lèvres et souffla. Il s'en dégagea un sifflement extrêmement particulier.

"Des pégases suffiront contre les Éléments ? Sérieusement ?" fit Archer qui ne le prenait pas au sérieux.

"En tout cas, les Wonderbolts suffiront," répondit le pégase en souriant, avant de décoller à toute allure.

Tout en s'élevant dans les airs, une quinzaine de silhouette le rejoignirent en vol. Ils se mirent à naviguer en V au dessus du champ de bataille, Sun en tête, faisant l'appelle.

"1."

"Présent."

"2."

"Présent."

"3."

Un petit silence, puis un pégase répondit :

"Présent."

Sun se retourna immédiatement en vol et colla violemment son sabot dans le museau du changelin, qui retrouva son apparence sous le coup, allant s'écraser au sol. Les Wonderblots étaient entraînés à réagir rapidement. Une hésitation ne pouvait qu'être l'œuvre d'un faux.

Finissant l'appel de ses désormais quatorze membres, Sun donna les directives, tandis qu'en dessous, on s'interrogeait.

"Les Wonderbolts ?" répéta Archer sans comprendre.

"Une vieille unité pégase," informa Debt. "Censé être l'élite des pégases d'Equestria. Moon m'avait dit que Sun avait petit à petit abandonné la formation, bien trop longue, de ces pégases. Mais visiblement, il s'était trompé."

"J'espère que ce n'est pas de la poudre aux yeux alors."

"«Sun ne croit qu'en deux choses : ses propres capacités, et ce qu'il a personnellement formé,» c'est ce que Moon disait. Si Sun fait confiance à cette escouade, alors c'est qu'il y a de sérieuses raisons de le faire."

"Donc le mieux qu'on a à faire," conclu Sentry. "C'est de rester aux aguets."

"Exact."

À l'arrière, en retrait du combat, un étrange attroupement se formait. Equal, ainsi que plus d'une cinquantaines de licornes, se trouvaient là.

La licorne au monocle avait rassemblé autant de mage de confiance que possible, après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient bien des alliés.

"Bien ! Soyez tous prêts ! Quand je donnerais le signal, suivez mon incantation !"

Un éclair vert brilla prêt du général, et Tree apparu alors.

"On m'a dit qu'on avait besoin de moi ici," fit la licorne verte.

"Entre-nous, j'aurais préféré le soutient de Guardian, mais j'accepte volontiers votre aide," acquiesça Equal.

Il se plaça en tête du groupe, Tree à ses côtés.

"À mon commandement !" tonna t-il en allumant sa corne.

Les autres licornes l'imitèrent et essayèrent de reproduire le sort qui se formait au sommet de la corne d'Equal. C'était quelque chose d'à la fois complexe pour les mages, et risqué pour Equal. Il n'avait lu que peu de choses concernant les changelins, heureusement que Moon lui avait laissé accès au livre. Ce sort était leur seule chance.

"Maintenant !" ordonna la licorne en lançant son sort sur le centre de la bataille.

Les autres traits suivirent, et se rejoignirent pile au milieu du combat. Ils s'agglomérèrent rapidement en une petite boule compact, et les rares qui l'aperçurent crûrent à une nouvelle catastrophe des Éléments.

Mais le sort se contenta de se déployer en une sphère lumineuse et translucide qui engloba tout le champ de bataille avant de s'évaporer.

Tous les soldats avaient été touchés, y comprit les changelins, et ils étaient les seuls visés. Tous venaient brutalement de retrouver leur forme, sauf les faux Éléments de l'Harmonie, et n'arrivaient pas à se retransformer en poney.

Equal soupira de soulagement. C'était un tournant décisif. Maintenant, les Equestriens savaient qui attaquer et allaient cesser de s'entre-tuer. Mais cela leur fit aussi voir à quel point ils s'étaient fait dépassé par le nombre à cause de la confusion.

Beaucoup de groupes de poneys se retrouvaient maintenant complètement encerclés par des changelins, comme c'était le cas pour le trio Hestern-Ring-Ink, seul au milieu des créatures.

"Vous tenez l'coup ?" demanda la résistante essoufflée.

"Coup-ci, coup-ça," répondit le pégase bleu, couvert d'estafilades. "Une petite boisson serait pas de refus."

Il n'y a guère que lui que sa pointe d'humour fit rire, et ce n'était qu'un ricanement nerveux.

"Commandant !" fit la voix du capitaine Sorencer.

La licorne se téléporta juste à côté d'eux dans un éclair gris.

"Je pense qu'il serait bon que vous enfiliez votre tenue de combat," suggéra stoïquement le capitaine en rejoignant le groupe des trois, corne allumé, alors que l'étau se resserrait autour d'eux.

Ring grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, avant de dire :

"Aller, vas-y, qu'on en finisse."

"Houla..." s'inquiéta soudainement Hestern, prenant ses distances par rapport au commandant. "Ink, écartes-toi."

La résistante arqua un sourcil mais obtempéra. Le capitaine entoura le commandant d'une lueur grise, et une armure d'un gris-sombre métallique se matérialisa sur Ring.

La première particularité évidente de cette combinaison était ses piques présents un peu partout à sa surface. Recouvrant entièrement Ring, seul ses yeux étaient visibles.

"Elle a été rechargée ?" demanda t-il, mécontent de devoir la porter.

"Hier, par Guardian," répondit Sorencer.

Le commandant tapota son buste de son sabot recouvert de pointes, semblant vérifier quelque chose.

"Attention !" cria Ink.

Hestern abattit le changelin qui lui fonçait dessus et reporta son attention sur les ennemis. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'ébahir devant l'armure de Ring. Même s'il fallait s'en méfier. D'autres changelins leur fonçait dessus.

De son côté, Ring ne se préoccupait même pas de la créature qui piquait vers lui depuis le ciel. Le changelin s'entoura de vert et prit de la vitesse.

Une fraction de seconde avant l'impact, le commandant leva les yeux vers lui, le regardant comme s'il n'était rien.

D'un geste étonnamment fulgurant, Ring colla son sabot en plein dans le museau du changelin. Cela eut pour effet de stopper net ce dernier, sa tête s'empalant sur les piques, tandis que le poney ne semblait avoir rien subit.

Enlevant la carcasse du changelin accroché à son sabot, le commandant se jeta alors sur la créature la plus proche. Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'elle reçu le même sort que son congénère.

Cependant, au moment de l'impact, l'armure s'illumina de blanc, et les pointes sur le sabot de Ring prirent soudain des proportions démesurées, grandissant, transperçant la tête du changelin, mais aussi les autres derrières sur une dizaine de mètre.

Le commandant émit un grognement.

Ink jeta rapidement un coup d'œil étonné à Ring.

"C'est quoi cette armure ?" ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander;

"Un prototype magique," répondit Hestern en terrassant un de ses adversaire, en esquivant un autre. "Guardian adore créer des enchantements étrange. L'ennuie, c'est que peu de poney ont une assez bonne constitution pour y résister. Ce modèle est le seul utilisable, et il n'y a que Ring qui peut la porter."

L'armure, toujours entourée de lumière blanche, rétracta les pointes, laissant le sabot de Ring libre de faire de nouvelles victimes. Chaque utilisation coûtait un peu de magie, c'est pour cela qu'il était important que l'armure fusse rechargée. Sinon, elle n'était pas d'une grande utilité.

"Quoiqu'il en pense," s'amusa Hestern. "On a bien besoin de ce soutient actuellement."

Les quatres poneys regardèrent autour d'eux. Il devait y avoir une centaines de changelins, rien que sur eux quatre.

"Vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait agir ?" fit Stary en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

"Ne vous en faites pas !" répondit une licorne non-loin, lançant des sorts sur les changelins. "On vous protège !"

C'était justement ça le problème en fait. Des résistants, certains même que Stary connaissait bien comme Cold Sea ou Starwright, les défendaient au périls de leur vie. Et elle, elle devait rester là, à attendre, alors que d'autres se sacrifiaient pour elle.

Non, ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'elle avait imaginé quand on lui avait dit qu'elle était l'Élément de la Magie.

Visiblement, Lemon était de son avis. Sauf que la ponette rose ne tint plus et sauta sur un changelin qui attaquait Starwright.

"Lemon !" hurla Archer.

Mais elle n'écoutait pas. Elle saisit un changelin et l'envoya sur ses congénères. La licorne violette la remercia brièvement, mais la rose continua et se jeta sur les autres assaillants.

Stary fit un pas, prête à rejoindre son amie dans la bataille.

"Stary !" fit fermement Archer. "Réfléchit bien à ce que tu fais ! Tu es la seule qui représente la magie ! On ne peut pas se permettre de te perdre !"

La licorne bleue lui jeta un regard hésitant. Un cri survint de la foule. La ponette rose venait d'être mise à terre par un changelin, et celui-ci s'approchait dangereusement d'elle.

"À quoi rime d'être un Élément si je laisse mes amis mourir sous mes yeux !?" répliqua t-elle en galopant vers Lemon, corne allumée.

Elle tira son sort et envoya au tapis la créature, avant d'aider Lemon à se relever. Cependant, elles n'eurent pas le temps d'en dire plus, la rose écarquilla les yeux, et Stary sut ce que cela voulait dire. Un ennemi allait la frapper de dos.

Un sifflement tinta à ses oreilles, et le changelin passa à côté d'elle, une flèche dans le ventre.

"Essayez au moins de ne pas vous faire tuer alors !" gronda Archer.

Les deux juments lui sourirent en retour, avant de se regarder chacune dans les yeux.

Lemon sourit.

"Aller," fit Stary en lui rendant son sourire. "Cette fois-ci, on ne se sépare pas."

La rose acquiesça. Elles firent toutes deux face aux ennemis, Stary rallumant sa corne. Aucune d'elle n'aimait se battre, mais elles aimaient encore moins laisser les autres se battre pour elles.

La rose bondit alors comme un ressort vers les changelins qui les dévisageaient, tandis que Stary en abattit plusieurs de ses sorts.

"Tss," pesta en silence Archer, esquissant néanmoins un sourire.

Elle préférait largement ce genre de comportement à celui des lâches de l'Empire.

La blonde porta le sabot à son carquois et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Vide.

Un léger frémissement d'ailes dans son dos. Elle se retourna et mit son arc en biais en guise de parade, bloquant le coup du changelin.

"Bouge pas !"

Un trait orange frôla Archer et atteignit le changelin, l'envoyant au tapis. La blonde se retourna pour voir Apple Flower, la corne fumante, semblant en grand stress.

"J-Je l'ai touché ? N-Non, ne dis rien. Dis-moi juste si je ne t'ai pas touché toi !"

À sa propre surprise, un sourire fendit le visage d'Archer.

"En plein dans le mille !" félicita t-elle.

Une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Elle se rangea prêt du licorne.

"Tu sais utiliser ce genre de sort ?"

"O-Oui, mais j'évite puisque je risque de toucher des amis..."

"Alors je vais te guider !" se proposa Archer.

"D'accord," accepta le licorne orange. "Je te fais confiance."

Dans le ciel, les mythiques Wonderbolts, dirigés par Sun, tournaient dans le ciel autour des Éléments. De leur côté, Sentry et Debt se tenaient prêts.

Les changelins remarquèrent vite les pégases, et les sorts commencèrent à fuser. Ils avaient attiré leur attention, tout ce que Sun voulait.

"Piqué !" hurla t-il.

Parfaitement synchronisés, les pégases plongèrent brusquement vers les six juments, esquivant les sorts qui venaient sur eux avec une facilité déconcertante.

"Maintenant !" pensa Sentry.

Le pégase noir décolla à toute allure, restant en rase-motte au dessus des soldats, les yeux fixés sur le prisme au sol, prêt d'Applejack.

"Trop tôt !" cria Debt, partant à la poursuite du pégase noir, qui ne l'entendit pas dans la cohue des tintements d'armes et des cris.

Pourtant, tous les changelins étaient focalisés sur l'escouade de Sun qui piquait sur eux. Certains commençaient à décoller pour aller à l'encontre des pégases.

Sentry tendit les sabots vers le prisme et...

Du haut du balcon, Chrysalis regardait toujours l'immense bataille qui s'étendait devant les murailles de Solar Roc avec un sourire. Elle réfléchissait à ce qui allait suivre.

Ses guerriers allaient être en nombre réduit après cette bataille, mais son peuple resterait toujours assez grand pour envahir Equestria, et vider jusqu'à la moindre parcelle d'amour chacun de ses habitants.

Ils se mêleraient à la population, pour détruire ce pays de l'intérieur sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Mais une chose dérangeait la changelin. Ce qu'avait dit Screwball était exacte. Ses fils étaient morts. Elle allait devoir changer Celestia ou Luna en changelin pour en faire des leadeuse, ce qui ne lui plaisait guère.

Le temps la pressait. Après trois mille ans, elle arrivait sur sa fin de vie. Un changelin princier, ça vit longtemps, mais pas éternellement.

"Vous... n'aurez pas ce pays !" fit faiblement une voix derrière-elle.

Daring Do se relevait difficilement sur ses pattes tremblante, haletante, alors que du sang perlait de son crâne.

Trixie, toujours terrée dans un coin de la pièce, observait la scène en tremblant.

La reine eut un petit sourire en s'approchant de l'aventurière. D'un sabot elle lui releva la tête, alors que Yearling la défiait du regard.

"Et que peux-tu y changer, faible pégase ?"

L'écrivaine serra les dents.

"Je suis peut-être faible, mais je me battrais jusqu'au bout pour ce pays. Jusqu'à la mort. Et tous les poneys ici feront de même."

Chrysalis eut un rire moqueur et relâcha le menton de Daring Do, se retournant vers le balcon.

"Si tu veux mourir pour ce pays..."

Elle fit volte-face et lança un sort à la pégase, qui l'encastra brutalement dans le mur.

"... et bien meurs."

La reine partit dans un grand rire, alors que l'aventurière était tombée inconsciente.

La licorne avait les yeux écarquillés. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. La peur la saisissait, mais aussi un sentiment nouveau.

Du sabot, elle rabattit son grand chapeau sur ses yeux et se releva, la mine sombre.

Elle vint dans le dos de Chrysalis et lança doucement :

"Et bien, et bien, et bien... Je m'étais égarée dans de futiles émotions. Heureusement que mon amie a été là pour me rappeler à moi-même."

La reine cessa de rire et tourna le regard, intriguée, vers la licorne.

Trixie releva la tête, et dans ses yeux se décelaient une détermination et un courage désormais sans faille.

"Il va être temps pour la Grande et Puissante Trixie de rétablir son titre qui a été oublié !" fit-elle fermement en tapant du sabot.

Un léger vent s'engouffra depuis le balcon et vint faire voleter la cape étoilée de Trixie. Chrysalis se demanda où était passée la licorne apeurée de tout à l'heure.

En entendant les mots de Daring Do, Trixie avait eu une révélation. L'entêtement de la pégase avait réveillé en elle sa propre force de caractère. Oui, peut-être qu'elle était prétentieuse, peut-être qu'elle était menteuse, peut-être qu'elle était peureuse. Peut-être même que Twilight était meilleure qu'elle, qui sait, cet instant semblant être celui des hypothèses les plus folles.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle, la Grande et Puissante Trixie, allait faire preuve de courage, et donner tout ce qu'elle avait face à son adversaire. Cette époque était désormais la sienne, et ce pays avait toujours été le sien.

Elle alluma sa corne. Immédiatement, la reine fronça les sourcils et fit de même.

"Qu'espères-tu tenter ?"

La licorne eut un petit sourire alors qu'elle assurait sa prise au sol.

"Vous avez amené Twilight. C'est ma dernière occasion de lui montrer que je suis plus forte qu'elle."

Sentry se sentit brutalement poussé sur le côté, et il ne put qu'effleurer le Prisme Étincelant, qui répondit à son contact par une lueur orange.

Tournant la tête dans le feu de l'action. C'était Debt qui venait de le pousser ainsi. Il voulut lui hurler dessus pour en demander la raison, mais il comprit lorsque apparurent deux sabots oranges près du visage du pégase rouge.

Doubt se reçu la ruade d'Applejack en pleine tête et fut violemment jeté au sol par la force des sabots durement entraînés de la fermière. Si Debt n'était pas intervenu, ça aurait été Sentry gisant par terre.

L'orange se répandit en excuses incompréhensibles tant elle était noyée dans ses larmes. Mais le pégase noir resta focalisé sur son but.

Il fonça à nouveau sur le prisme, et l'attrapa au vol, esquivant cette fois-ci son alter-ego de l'honnêteté.

"Je l'ai !" se réjouit-il.

Mais sa joie fut de courte durée. Une pégase bleue lui barrait la route.

Il freina brusquement et tenta de la contourner, mais elle était bien plus rapide que lui et revenait sans cesse le bloquer.

"Attention !"

Une fois de plus, il fut poussé par Debt qui s'était relevé entre-temps, ce qui lui fit esquiver un trait violet qui fonçait vers lui.

"Merci !"

"On a pas le temps !" lui hurla le rouge, la bouche en sang. "On a le prisme, on fait quoi avec maintenant !?"

"Il faut que l'Élément de la Magie l'utilise sur nous !" expliqua Twilight, la corne toujours allumée. "Dépêchez-vous !"

"Vous ne pourrez pas partir si l'un de vous ne s'occupe pas de moi !" se désespéra Rainbow. "Vous n'arriverez jamais à me semer !"

Les deux pégases analysèrent la situation en l'air. En bas, l'alicorne violette. Derrière, la terrestre orange. Devant, la pégase arc-en-ciel. Et les autres Éléments commençaient à s'intéresser à eux. Surtout à Sentry, qui tenait précieusement le prisme dans ses sabots.

Debt s'essuya d'un revers du sabot la bouche, en vain puisque le sang continua à couler. Le coup d'Applejack lui avait probablement cassé la mâchoire, mais il avait connu pire au service de Moon.

"Sentry, apporte le prisme à Stary. Je m'occupe de ces trois là."

Immédiatement, Doubt fonça sur la dénommée Rainbow Dash et l'emporta vers le sol, la prenant par surprise.

Sentry en profita pour sortir de la zone du combat dominée par les changelins. Un sort siffla à ses oreilles, suivit d'un bruit d'aile et d'une ombre le recouvrant. Il leva la tête. L'alicorne se trouvait juste au dessus de lui, affichant toujours la même expression larmoyante.

La corne de Twilight pulsa d'un violet plus puissant que jamais. Sentry écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Il avait momentanément oublié que c'était une alicorne, donc possédant des ailes. Et ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit.

De son côté, Debt entraînait Dash au sol, mais celle-ci le saisit brutalement par l'épaule avec une vivacité surprenante, et retourna la situation. Ce fut elle qui le plaqua violemment au sol.

À peine eut-il le temps de s'en remettre qu'une ombre apparut au dessus de lui. Une pégase jaune descendait en piqué.

"Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça !" hurla Fluttershy en fermant les yeux.

Dash le plaquait toujours au sol, impossible de se relever. La rose abattit ses deux sabots sur son visage avec la force de son élan, plus la sienne. Et elle avait une puissance impressionnante !

Le temps s'était suspendu pour Sentry. Il ne voyait que le sort violet de l'alicorne, tiré à bout portant, qui fonçait droit sur lui. En un réflexe idiot, il plaça ses sabots devant son visage pour se protéger. Idiot, parce qu'il aurait pu simplement ralentir.

Mais pas si idiot que ça au final. Car il tenait toujours le cristal dans ses pattes, et il le mit involontairement sur la trajectoire du sort.

Le rai violet fut complètement absorbé par le Prisme, et le temps revint à la normal pour le pégase, complètement ébahit par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une tâche violette semblait se balader dans le cristal de manière aléatoire.

Cependant, il n'était pas tiré d'affaire. Twilight préparait déjà un autre sort.

"Navré princesse !" tonna soudain une voix.

La silhouette blanche de Sun faucha l'alicorne. Sentry ne perdit pas de temps à réfléchir et se précipita vers le groupe de résistant qui se faisait décimer.

"Stary !"

Il l'aperçut. La licorne bleue, étrangement assise au milieu de la bataille, semblant seule et en dehors de celle-ci, tenant dans ses sabots un corps rose.

"Non..." murmura le pégase noir en priant pour que ce ne soit pas ce qu'il pensait.

Et pourtant, c'était bien Lemon que Stary portait délicatement dans ses sabots. La ponette portait une blessure importante à la tête, saignant abondamment, les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte, inconsciente.

La licorne bleu avait les yeux exorbités. Ses larmes coulaient sans qu'elle y fasse attention, le regard bloqué sur le visage figé de son amie.

"Lemon..." appela Stary, la gorge nouée. "Lemon, parle-moi... Dis quelque chose..."

Elle remua le corps de son amie pour la réveiller, mais cela n'eut d'autre effet que de faire légèrement ballotter sa tête.

"Lemon ! Lemon réveille-toi !" supplia t-elle en la secouant plus vigoureusement.

Aucune réaction. La rose n'était désormais rien de plus qu'un patin désarticulé dans les pattes impuissants de Stary.

"LEMON !" hurla la licorne de toute son âme, serrant le corps rose contre elle de toute ses maigres forces, les sabots tremblants.

Le cri attira le regard d'Archer, qui épaulait toujours Apple Flower. Elle se couvrit la bouche du sabot.

"C'est pas vrai..." murmura t-elle. "Flower, suis-moi !"

Au galop, ils rejoignirent la licorne bleue. Inutile de demander ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était la guerre.

"Stary, laisse-moi la voir !" ordonna Archer.

La Magie tenait le Rire en sanglotant. La beige dû faire avec et lui prendre le pouls.

Il se fit attendre. Mais elle le sentit. Le petit battement. Faible. Très faible. Peut-être n'y en aurait-il pas de prochain.

"Stary, vite ! Il faut s'occuper d'elle ! Apple, tu peux l'aider !?"

"Je suis pas docteur, mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire," répondit l'aveugle.

Stary regarda Archer, regagnant subitement espoir. Elle n'était pas morte ? Elle laissa la beige lui enlever le corps de ses pattes et l'étendre doucement sur le sol. Immédiatement, l'orange commença à s'occuper d'elle.

Sentry arriva à ce moment.

"Stary, Twilight a dit que tu devais l'utiliser sur elles..." dit-il doucement en lui tendant le prisme.

Ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour lui demander, mais c'était hélas le seul. La bataille continuait de faire rage. Les résistants faisaient de leur mieux pour les maintenir à l'écart du combat, mais ils tombaient les uns après les autres sous les coups des changelins, et les sorts commençaient à siffler autour d'eux.

Du côté des autres Éléments, Fluttershy venait d'enlever ses sabots du museau désormais enfoncé de Debt. La pégase jaune jeta un regard terrifié à ses propres sabots couverts de sang et émit un cri suraigu.

Rainbow Dash relâcha le corps inanimé du pégase et essaya de se rassurer elle-même.

"Ils ont le prisme, ils ont le prisme, ça sera bientôt fini. Courage. Courage Dashie. Et courage aussi Fluttershy. Bientôt, on arrêtera de faire du mal à tout le monde, comme je l'avais dit."

"Ça fait cinq cents ans qu'tu dis ça !" se plaignit la fermière, qui en avait elle aussi plus qu'assez. "D'puis tout c'temps, on a fait du mal à tout l'monde ! C'était avant qu'fallait nous arrêter ! R'garde un peu c'que ça a fait à Pinkie !"

La rose avait toujours le regard vide, un mince filet de bave coulant de sa bouche béante.

"C'était trop pour elle..." rappela tristement Rarity, la tête basse. "Son esprit n'a pas supporté de faire du mal à tous ces gens... Et je me demande encore comment nous faisons, nous, pour l'endurer..."

Un peu plus loin, Sun entraînait Twilight avec lui.

"Vous ne pourrez pas nous vaincre comme ça ! Il faut le prisme !"

Sun lui décocha un puissant coup de sabot dans la mâchoire, ce qui stoppa le sort que Twilight chargeait malgré elle, avant de s'excuser :

"Encore désolé pour cela princesse, mais je vais tenter de vous arrêter moi-même !"

Il leva le sabot et l'abattit sur la tête de la princesse. Cependant, la couronne violette se mit à pulser un éclat de magie qui protégea l'alicorne et repoussa brutalement Sun.

Le pégase se reprit en vol et fonça droit sur la princesse de l'Amitié.

"Où sont Celestia et Luna !?"

Twilight le regarda tristement dans les yeux. Elle ouvrit la bouche. Seul Sun entendit la réponse dans la confusion du combat. Le choc de la révélation lui donna un infime moment d'inattention, et il ne vit que trop tard le rayon magique qui fonçait sur lui.

En pleine tête, le sort explosa, et il fut projeté au loin.

Alors, comme si de rien n'était, la princesse se posa doucement à côté de ses cinq amies.

À l'autre bout du champ de bataille, Stary prenait par magie le prisme devant elle. Elle jeta un regard à Lemon dont Apple Flower essayait de panser la plaie, avant de se tourner vers Sentry.

"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ...?"

On sentait à sa voix que l'état de son amie l'inquiétait sérieusement. Elle avait perdu son envie combative et sa motivation. Elle voulait juste mettre fin à ceci rapidement.

"Elle a juste dit de l'utiliser contre elles," fit le pégase noir, désolé de ne pas avoir plus d'explications.

"Bien..." répondit-elle en tournant les yeux vers les anciens Éléments. "Je vais essayer alors..."

Elle ferma les yeux et alluma sa corne. Sa couronne s'activa, et un fin trait violet la lia au prisme flottant devant elle. Le sort de Twilight, qui tournait toujours dans tous les sens à l'intérieur, s'immobilisa soudainement.

Puis il sortit du prisme et partit comme une flèche vers celle qui l'avait lancé, traçant un immense cordon magique entre l'alicorne et le cristal étoilé. Le trait l'atteignit sans qu'elle ne puisse, à son grand soulagement, y faire quelque chose.

Elle fut entourée de violet, et cinq traits au couleurs de leur Élément, partirent d'elle pour atteindre ses amies. Elles en furent immobilisées, et elles commencèrent à se soulever dans les airs.

"Vous voyez !" fit Rainbow surexcité. "Je vous l'avais dit ! Ils vont le faire !"

Les autres, bien qu'encore un peu sceptiques, ne cachaient pas leur espoir. Enfin, ces cinq siècles d'horreur allaient prendre fin.

Des changelins remarquèrent ce qu'il se passait, et trois se précipitèrent sur Stary pour l'arrêter. Mais une cape passa soudainement devant leur vision, et l'instant d'après, ils se reçurent de grands coups les envoyant au tapis.

Le général Shadow Mantle retomba gracieusement sur le sol, prêt à défendre les Éléments de l'Harmonie.

Dans la foule, un grand poney en armure pointue, accompagné par un pégase bleu et une jument tachetée - Ring, Hestern et Ink - se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au petit cercle qui se formait autour de Stary.

De l'autre côté, c'étaient les généraux Dream et Evil qui rejoignaient le groupe.

Et derrière, Equal et Tree, accompagnés par de nombreuses licornes, nettoyaient l'arrière-garde à grand renforts de sorts.

Tous les equestriens se retrouvaient petit à petit rassemblés dans ce cercle de poneys. Les changelins étaient bien plus nombreux, et même l'Armée de Discord, bien qu'encore nombreux, de l'autre côté, commençait à battre de l'aile.

Il devait rester six mille equestrien, sur les dix-huits mille engagés dans le combat. Ce n'était plus un combat, c'était un massacre. Et les changelins était près d'une dizaine de milliers.

Pourtant la lueurs d'espoir perçait. En même temps que Stary fut, à son tour, entourée par une lumière violette. Et le même processus eut lieu. Cinq traits partirent, un pourpre entoura Archer, un orange pour Sentry, un rose pour Apple Flower, le bleu pour Lemon, toujours inconsciente, et le rouge partit vers Debt, qui semblait pourtant mort.

Ce dernier entrouvrit les yeux, se demandant ce qu'il se passait, se sentant doucement soulevé.

Il fut ramené par la magie du côté de ses compagnons, et eux six lévitèrent à leur tour.

Les douze s'élevèrent, face à face. Twilight était en larme, mais cette fois-ci, elle souriait, heureuse.

"Bravo," félicita t-elle, aux anges.

Enfin retentit le son que les six attendaient depuis tout ce temps. Le bruit des colliers qui se brisent, en même temps que cette infâme prison de chaire.

Sauf que ce furent les colliers des six autres qui volèrent en éclats.


	43. Chapitre 43 - Et la Bataille prit Fin

Chapitre 43 - Et la Bataille prit Fin

"Qu'y a-t-il ma sœur ?"

"T-Tu n'as rien senti ?"

* * *

 _Ooooh, ma tête... J'ai une de ces sensation désagréable dans le cou... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

Le poney violet au crin cyan était allongé sur le sol, ouvrant doucement les yeux, pour ne voir qu'un ciel noir parsemé d'étoiles. En se massant le crâne, il se mit en position assise, cherchant à recouvrir ses esprits, la mémoire lui revenant.

Il porta ses sabots à sa gorge, pour sentir qu'il n'y avait, contre toute attente, rien.

 _J-Je n'ai pas rêvé. Sun m'a bien tranché la gorge, non ? Alors pourquoi... ?_

Il se sentait étrangement en pleine forme. Même la douleur quasi-permanente de ses poumons s'était désormais envolée. Mais sa surprise ne s'arrêta pas là, lorsqu'il remarqua enfin où il se trouvait.

En plus du ciel noir qui s'étendait à l'infini, sans une once d'autre lumière que celle des étoiles, Moon se rendit compte qu'il marchait sur un sol gris, poussiéreux, vide de toute végétation et jamais plat.

Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Éparpillés un peu partout, des cadavres squelettiques de poneys, de licornes, de pégases, et même de créatures que Moon reconnaissait comme étant des minotaures.

La plupart étaient dans une position qui laissait penser à une mort calme, qu'ils avaient attendu. Certains tranquillement allongés, la tête posée sur les sabots, d'autres encore assit, figés dans une posture de patience.

C'était tout ce qu'il y avait. Des cadavres, et ce sol gris, à perte de vue. Vue qui s'étendait étonnamment loin compte tenu de l'absence ne serait-ce que de la lune dans le ciel.

 _Où... Où suis-je ?_

Malgré toute l'étrangeté de ce paysage, et le fait que Moon le voyait pour la première fois, il lui était familier. Comme s'il l'avait toujours connu au fond de lui, depuis sa naissance...

 _... Et peut-être même avant... J'ai l'impression que j'ai vécu ici avant même d'exister..._ _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Est-ce donc ça la mort ? Un désert et une série d'étranges impressions ?_

Précautionneusement, il se remit sur ses quatre pattes. Palpant légèrement le sol sous ses sabots. Il était dur et froid, mais un petit nuage de matière grise se soulevait à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait. Tout était extrêmement volatile.

 _N'y a-t-il donc rien ici ? Quelque chose pour m'indiquer, m'expliquer ? Que je comprenne quel est cet endroit ?_

Moon passa son regard sur la sorte de plaine qui s'étendait autour de lui. Rien, à part ces dizaines de cadavre, ici et là. Et ces deux silhouette encapuchonnées, assises au milieu de nul part.

L'une d'elle était tournée vers lui, et l'autre de dos, la tête baissée.

 _Q-Qui sont ces poneys ?_

Celle qui le regardait, la plus petite, sembla parler à l'autre, sans le quitter des yeux. La seconde leva alors la tête, et le regarda à son tour. Elles semblaient comme figées, sous leurs longs manteaux à capuches rabattues sur leur tête.

Avec prudence, et vu qu'elles ne semblaient pas avoir l'intention de le rejoindre, il s'approcha d'elles.

"Excusez-moi," interpella t-il en tentant de paraître sûr de lui. "Où sommes-nous ?"

En s'approchant, Moon distingua les museaux dépassant de sous les capuches. L'un bleu comme la nuit, et l'autre plus blanc que Sun. Le bleu entrouvrit la bouche et parla d'une voix douce, hésitante, mais aussi sage et puissante, qu'il connaissait.

"Moon... ? C'est bien toi ?"

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, le corps parcouru d'un frissonnement. Lentement, il pencha la tête sur le côté.

"Qui êtes-vous ?"

Il reconnu le son distinctif d'une corne qui s'allume, et le capuchon du museau bleu tomba, révélant une tête de la même couleur, une grande corne pointue, une crinière semblable à la nuit elle-même, étincelante de mille étoiles, et un petit sourire heureux, celui que l'on a lors de bonnes nouvelles inespérée, accompagné de magnifiques yeux turquoises larmoyants.

Moon perdit la parole quelques secondes. Il l'avait. En face de lui. Celle qu'il avait cherché durant cette dernière semaine, et qu'il avait adulée de tout son être tout au long de sa vie. La seule et unique princesse de la nuit, Luna.

"P-Princesse... ?"

Dès qu'il revint à la réalité, Moon obéit à son instinct et s'inclina avec le plus profond respect qu'il n'avait jamais eu, contenant son émotion.

La princesse fut surprise par cette réaction, mais son visage se fendit rapidement en un sourire tendre.

D'un de ses magnifique sabot bleu marine, elle releva doucement le menton du poney pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux. Il se redressa complètement. Comme elle était assise, leur tête était au même niveau. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. À peine à quelque centimètre de lui. Elle lui passait un sabot délicat sur son visage tout en le regardant dans ses grands yeux émeraudes.

"Tu as tellement grandit Moon... Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour le voir de mes yeux, et y participer..."

Sa voix était brisée par sa joie, mais en même temps sa tristesse de revoir son fils, tant de temps après. Sans prévenir, elle se leva et bondit sur lui pour le serrer de toutes ses forces dans ses pattes. La douce étreinte d'une mère qui avait perdu son enfant.

Moon ne sut comment réagir. Jamais la fausse Luna n'avait été aussi proche de lui, n'avait manifesté une telle affection à son égard. Et en cet instant, elle était en pleur.

"Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'en tout ce temps, je ne puisse te serrer contre moi que deux fois ?" sanglota la princesse.

À côté d'eux, l'autre silhouette regardait la scène avec un certain pincement au cœur, mais aussi de la joie pour sa sœur.

Hésitant, Moon leva un sabot pour entourer doucement la princesse de la nuit. C'était une sensation totalement nouvelle pour lui. Ou presque, car comme elle l'avait dit, il s'était déjà retrouvé une fois, une unique fois, dans ses sabots. Et il se souvint, bien que ces souvenirs là soient flous, qu'elle était dans le même émoi que la première fois.

Luna le garda prêt de lui de longues minutes, profitant de ce contact qu'elle avait tant espéré. Puis, doucement, elle relâcha son étreinte et le regarda dans les yeux, la plus grande joie au monde sur son visage.

"Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?" demanda t-elle finalement.

"Je ne sais pas, mère... Je pensais être mort."

Le regard de Luna s'emplit à nouveau de larme. Moon venait de l'appeler "mère", pour la première fois. Elle n'avait même pas osé espérer qu'il la considère comme telle, ignorant ce que Chrysalis avait bien pu lui enseigner.

"Mais où sommes nous ?" continua Moon. "J'ai retourné tout Equestria à votre recherche, sans trouver la moindre trace..."

Le sourire de Luna s'estompa quelque peu. Pour seule réponse, elle tourna la tête sur la gauche. Moon suivit son regard.

Une nouvelle détonation verte. La licorne à cape dressa encore une fois une bien trop faible protection magique qui n'absorba pas plus du cinquième de la puissance du sort, et le rayon vert l'atteignit une fois de plus dans son torse, l'expulsant contre le mur, qui s'enfonça de quelques centimètres sous l'impact, avant qu'elle ne retombe lourdement au sol.

Trixie était en piteux état. Son beau poil bleu était roussit à de nombreux endroits, sa cape complètement déchirée n'était plus qu'un vulgaire lambeau de tissu pendant lamentablement, son chapeau, complètement éclaté par le premier sort, se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, et sa crinière n'avait plus rien d'élégant. Son corps était couvert d'hématomes, provoqués par les sorts et ses multiples collisions avec le mur. La pièce en était méconnaissable, tant Chrysalis commençait à s'énerver contre cette jument.

Pourtant, malgré ses nombreuses blessures, sa magie faiblissante, ses pattes tremblantes, la licorne se releva pour la cinquième fois. Toujours plus lentement que les fois précédentes, mais avec la même détermination dans le regard.

La reine changelin montra les dents. Ce genre de faiblarde téméraire avait le don de l'excéder au plus haut point. Lui tenir tête à elle, Chrysalis, la séculaire reine du peuple changelin, qui avait usurpé les Élément, avait vaincu Celestia, Luna et Discord. Cette licorne commettait un affront des plus odieux !

À moitié consciente, Daring Do observait la scène. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Trixie irait aussi loin. Cette peureuse prétentieuse mettait une telle hardiesse au combat, alors qu'elle n'en avait absolument pas les capacités. Mais elle en faisait trop. Elle devait arrêter.

"T-Trixie..." fit faiblement la pégase. "A-Arrête... Tu vas y rester... Ça ne vaut pas la peine..."

Chrysalis jeta un regard amusé à Yearling, avant d'ajouter perfidement :

"Tu devrais écouter ton amie. Tu n'as aucune chance de me vaincre."

"Ce n'est pas mon amie," fit catégoriquement Trixie, étonnant la changelin. Elle grimaça légèrement sous la douleur de ses multiples blessures, mais continua. "Si c'était le cas, elle saurait que me dire ça ne fait que m'entêter encore plus. Il n'y a aucun duel magique que la Grande et Puissante Trixie ne peut remporter !"

Elle tapa fermement du sabot. Mais c'était guère tout ce dont elle était capable en cet instant, bien qu'elle tentait de le cacher.

"Et de plus, Equestria est mon pays. Et sachez-le, personne n'envahit le pays de la Grande et Puissante Trixie !"

Ces paroles arrachèrent un rictus méprisant à Chrysalis. Elle s'apprêta à répondre, mais s'interrompit, entendant un étrange bourdonnement non-loin.

Elle chercha d'où provenait ce bruit. Ce n'était pas un changelin qui arrivait. Non, c'était plus faible. On aurait dit... Une mélodie ?

"Nous chantons dans nos cœurs.

Et le monde entendra notre voix.

Nous rêvons d'autrefois.

Nous rapp'lant pour toujours ce que fut Equestria," chanta de manière à peine audible la voix cristalline d'Iron, étendue au sol prêt de Side.

Les paroles de Trixie avaient rappelées à la fossoyeuse ce que tout résistant pensait. Ce pourquoi elle s'était battu durant tout ce temps, pourquoi tous ces poneys étaient en train de risquer leur vie en cet instant. Et aussi, et surtout, la raison qui avait menée à la création de ce chant. Le symbole de la liberté, qui avait été changé depuis la création de l'Alliance.

Side enchaîna, la plaie de son ventre coulant toujours, l'empêchant de bouger :

"Nous gardons tous l'espoir,

Que l'harmonie et la paix revienne.

La terreur va disparaître,

Car nous sommes tous unis au pays d'Equestria"

Ce chant lui rappelait toute une vie de combat, d'espionnage, de peines et de joies. Pour un seul et unique but. Ce chant qu'elle avait aidé à composer, et qui représentait à lui seul sa vie entière.

Se remettant difficilement sur ses pattes, l'aventurière continua ce chant qu'elle avait appris :

"Ô princesses, où êtes-vous ?

La Lune et le Soleil vous réclament.

Et votre peuple vous cherchera,

Car nous voulons revoir le pays d'Equestria."

C'était le chant du renouveau. Une nouvelle vie à laquelle elle avait dû s'adapter. Elle connaissait la paix, et elle voulait la ramener en ce pays qui était le sien.

Ce fut au tour de la fossoyeuse de se relever avec grand mal, concluant la chanson, ce nouvel hymne que la résistance avait fait une fois l'union avec la Nouvelle République conclue.

"Nous vivrons sans aucune terreur,

Avec le courage de nous battre

Et les six seront nos héros,

En ce jour Equestria sera libre à nouveau."

Chrysalis considéra les trois juments presque abattues l'entourant. Elle éclata d'un grand rire.

"De bien belles paroles pour des juments au bord de la mort !"

"Ce ne sont pas les paroles de quatre juments," souffla Side, toujours au sol, commençant à baigner dans son sang. "C'est la pensée de tout un peuple."

"Oh, que c'est touchant !" s'attendrit faussement la changelin. "Et tu vas me dire que je ne devrais pas sous-estimer le poids de vos paroles, ou quelque chose dans ce genre ?"

À nouveau, elle se mit à rire, mais fut vite interrompue lorsqu'une griffe massive la saisit par le cou. Un Diamond Dog s'était aussi relevé, sans que la reine ne le remarque.

Le grand chien la souleva du sol et recula son poing serré, s'apprêtant à la frapper en plein visage, lorsqu'elle prit l'apparence d'Iron Shovel, ce qui causa un léger moment d'hésitation chez son assaillant. Elle eut un sourire carnassier face à cette réaction qu'elle voyait dans tous ses ennemis. Ils pouvaient être préparés au possible à son pouvoir, tous se faisaient quand même avoir.

En un éclair, elle décocha un coup de patte arrière dans l'imposant menton de la bête, qui partit en arrière, lâchant prise.

Sous sa transformation et dans son élan, elle fit un salto arrière et atterrit en plein sur la tête de Side, qui ne put esquiver et sombra définitivement dans l'inconscience.

Le Diamond Dog effectua quelque pas en arrières pour se redresser du coup que lui avait infligée la changelin. Se reprenant en se massant brièvement le menton, il repartit à la charge, et Daring Do fit de même, prenant Chrysalis dans un angle mort.

La reine ne sembla pas décidée à esquiver le chien. Elle se contenta de sourire en penchant la tête en avant. Voir l'apparence de la ponette ainsi dérobée fit bouillir le sang de la bête, qui se jeta sur la fausse.

À nouveau, et de ses deux pattes, il la saisit à la gorge et porta sa tête à hauteur de la sienne. Il y eut un éclair vert, et il lui sembla que sa vision venait brutalement de changer, comme réduite de moitié. Une douleur lancinante lui perça subitement le crâne, tout comme l'avait fait la corne de Chrysalis lorsqu'elle s'était retransformée.

Le Diamond Dog hurla de douleur et lâcha la changelin, reculant, frottant désespérément et en vain de sa patte son œil percé.

La reine n'attendit pas et se retourna brusquement vers Daring Do qui lui fonçait toujours dessus, à peine à quelques centimètres d'elle. La pégase savait qu'elle avait le bon timing, aucun sort possible de la part de Chrysalis.

Et en effet, ce fut d'un sabot qu'elle stoppa l'aventurière, d'un simple sabot posé sur sa tête. Ricanant, elle enfonça d'un coup sec la tête de Yearling dans la sol.

Un coup violent à l'arrière du crâne. La fureur la fossoyeuse s'abattit sur la changelin. Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Cela ne fit qu'énerver Chrysalis davantage.

Avec rage, elle se retourna vers la ponette, la corne brillante, prête à lâcher son sort le plus mortel.

Tout à coup, un nuage de fumée bleue apparu devant ses yeux, masquant sa cible. Dans sa colère, elle tira le sort, mais celui-ci alla s'écraser dans le vide.

Elle savait de qui était ce petit effet idiot. Cette licorne l'avait utilisé deux fois contre elle. Dans un cri de colère, elle se tourna vers Trixie, qui la dévisageait avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Un bruissement d'air se fit entendre, suivit par un désagréable bruit de chair transpercé.

Chrysalis stoppa ce qu'elle était en train de faire, cherchant à comprendre. Elle baissa les yeux. De son propre cou ressortait une lame, tachée de sang noir. De son sang noir. Ce sang si noble qui n'avait jamais coulé durant toute sa vie.

Maintenant fermement son épée enfoncée dans la nuque de la reine, Storm volait doucement au dessus d'elle. Il lui en avait fallu du temps pour se remettre de sa chute, et la grosse plaie sur son front indiquait qu'il n'en était pas sorti indemne, mais cela lui avait permis, en contrepartie, de se faire oublier. Le moment opportun pour frapper était venu de lui-même.

Sur le champ de bataille, c'était le désespoir des deux côtés. Les Éléments de Stary, Debt, Sentry, Apple Flower, Archer et Lemon venaient de voler en éclats. Juste après, le prisme rompit brutalement le lien avec eux, et les laissa retomber lourdement au sol, tandis que les six autres continuaient de léviter, avec leur collier. Les rangs des poneys s'agitaient.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé !?" commença à paniquer Archer. "Où sont les colliers !?"

"J-Je ne sais pas !" répondit Stary, terrifiée. "Twilight a dit de s'en servir contre elles !"

"Elle nous a menti !" réagit Sentry en frappant du sabot.

"N-Non !" fit la licorne bleue, désemparée. "C-C'est impossible... Elles n'agissent pas de leur plein gré, elles veulent que tout ça s'arrête !"

"C'est un changelin qui t'a trompé !" répliqua la blonde.

"J-Je..." commença Stary. Mais elle n'avait rien à dire. Elle s'était faite avoir, c'était la seule explication. Et à cause de cela, les Equestriens venaient de perdre leur seule arme efficace. Elle baissa la tête. "Désolée..."

"Ça ne change rien de s'excuser," fit Sentry. "On s'est tous fait berner dans l'histoire. On l'a aveuglément cru. Et on risque d'en payer le prix..."

De l'autre côté, lévitant dans le ciel.

"Twilight ! J'croyais qu'ça allait nous libérer !" hurla la blonde.

"Je ne sais pas !" fit l'alicorne en larme. "Le prisme était censé ne pas me reconnaître ! Voir que nous n'étions pas nous-même !"

"Et bien mauvaise nouvelle !" gueula la pégase bleue à bout de nerf. "Ça a absolument pas marché du tout !"

"Faites quelque chose !" supplia Rarity. "Que cela cesse ! Je t'en prie, Twilight !"

L'alicorne ne savait plus quoi faire. Pourquoi le prisme les avait reconnu elles en tant qu'Éléments, et pas ceux en face !? Ce n'était pas logique ! Elle l'avait conçu elle-même, il aurait dû repérer les changelins qui les possédaient !

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle hurla :

"Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça !"

La lumière du prisme décrut lentement, et les six retouchèrent terre, le lien se coupant.

"C'est fini..." fit Applejack sur un ton fataliste. "Chrysalis a gagné."

"Je suis désolé," sanglotait Twilight. "Je pensais... sincèrement... que les choses allaient rentrer dans l'ordre... Je vous ai donné de faux espoirs."

Rainbow Dash vint se placer à côté d'elle et posa un sabot sur son épaule.

"Twilight, ça fait bien longtemps qu'on a toute arrêtée d'espérer tu sais... Cette situation a toujours été sans espoirs..."

L'alicorne tourna la tête vers elle, de profond regrets dans le regard, mais aussi de l'étonnement.

"Pourtant... Tu as toujours dit que tu croyais que quelqu'un nous sortirait de ce mauvais pas..."

"Je disais ça pour me rassurer moi-même," admit Dash avec un sourire triste. "Il fallait bien qu'une d'entre nous reste positive..."

Twilight baissa la tête.

"Nous allons continuer à être ses jouets durant des siècles..." se lamenta Rarity. "Sans même avoir le contrôle de nos corps."

Du sabot, elle shoota un caillou, qui rebondit et passa juste à côté de Twilight dans un bruit qui perça la cohue de la bataille.

La licorne arqua un sourcil intriguée, levant son sabot devant son museau, ouvrant grand les yeux.

"Les filles..." murmura t-elle, stupéfaite.

L'alicorne, elle, passa son regard sur le petit rocher, puis sur le sabot de Rainbow sur son épaule, et eut subitement le même doute que Rarity.

"Rainbow... Tu viens de me toucher ?" demanda t-elle, regardant son amie, dont l'éclat vert des yeux avait laissé place à son magenta naturel.

La pégase arc-en-ciel pencha la tête, ne comprenant pas l'intérêt de la question.

"Bah évidemment que..."

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand alors qu'elle comprenait.

"Ne me dit pas que... !"

Pour toute réponse, Twilight déploya soudainement ses ailes. Dash voulut immédiatement vérifier et fit de même.

"Je contrôle mon corps !" jubilait derrière la styliste.

"Moi aussi !" répondirent les quatre autres en chœur.

Elles pouvaient bouger, sans aucune forme de contrainte. Chacune retrouvait la pleine mouvance de son corps. Rainbow décolla immédiatement de joie, tandis qu'Applejack se cabra en criant un heureux :

"Yeeeeeeeehaw ! Qu'ça fait du bien !"

Libérées. Elles étaient délivrées de ce maudit sort.

"C'est le prisme !" fit la princesse en sautillant. "Ils nous a reconnu et redonné le contrôle !"

"Yay !" ne put s'empêcher d'exulter Fluttershy.

"Hey, Pinkie !" interpella la fermière en se tournant vers la rose.

Ceci brisa légèrement la bonne humeur. Malheureusement, elle était toujours à son état de légume. Rien n'avait changé pour la rose. Applejack, suivie par les autres, fit une moue triste, malgré la joie de l'instant présent. Elles auraient préférées fêter ça ensemble.

La fermière s'approcha de Pinkie, la regardant, elle et son regard vide, son filet de bave coulant presque au sol.

"Désolé qu'on ait pas pu t'sauver sucre d'orge..."

La rose cligna des yeux. Une fois. Puis deux fois, et d'une grande inspiration, ravala sa bave, avant de se secouer vigoureusement la tête.

"Bwaaa !" fit-elle. "Désolée, je pensais à des gâteaux, j'ai manqué quelque chose ?"

Les cinq autres furent d'abords hébétées, puis se mirent à rire en chœur et chaleureusement. Pinkie se joignit à l'euphorie générale sans comprendre pourquoi. Tant qu'on riait, elle était toujours partante de toutes façons.

Réunies et maîtres d'elles-mêmes après tout ce temps, elles étaient au comble du bonheur.

Un sort fusa subitement à côté de Rainbow Dash.

"Wow ! C'est pas passé loin !"

Elles cessèrent de rire, revenant à la réalité. La bataille faisait toujours rage autour, la plaine était entièrement recouverte du sang rouge des poneys et des changelins.

Les six s'alignèrent, bombant le torse pour clairement afficher leur collier.

"Aller les filles !" fit Twilight avec un sourire déterminé. "Cette fois, on ne se trompe pas de cible !"

"Ils vont voir ce que ça fait quand les Éléments prennent leur revanche !" tonna la pégase.

"On va leur rend'e la monnaie d'leur pièce !"

"Yeah !" s'exclama Rarity. "Si vous me passez l'expression."

L'alicorne lança sa magie. La couronne s'illumina, et sans grésillement cette fois-ci. Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, elle contrôlait le flux harmonique qui commença à la relier à ses amies. Elle ressentit chaque collier pulser en rythme, tandis que leur corps s'élevaient doucement dans les airs.

"Elles vont nous anéantir..." abandonna Archer, voyant les six juments charger leur rayon. "Tout est fini..."

L'humeur n'était pas à la réjouissance du côté de Equestriens. Tous mettaient le plus d'ardeur possible au combat, sachant cela parfaitement vain. Plus besoin de protéger leurs Éléments, puisqu'ils n'avaient plus les pierres. C'était chacun pour soi, à celui qui tomberait en dernier. Ils se croyaient tous complètements perdus.

L'arc-en-ciel se boucla entre les six juments. La lumière s'intensifia, et, à la surprise des deux camps, une immense sphère rose se forma et changea tous les changelins en pierre, sans même toucher les poneys.

Pas d'exil cette fois, Twilight refusait de commettre la même erreur que Cadance, même s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une erreur voulue, puisque la princesse de l'amour n'avait pas eu d'autres choix.

Les créatures furent statufiées en quelques instants, et un silence s'abattit soudainement sur le champ de bataille.

La lumière des Éléments s'estompa, et les six retombèrent délicatement sur le sol, avant de laisser libre court à leur joie et de s'étreindre les unes-les-autres.

"On a réussi !" sautilla Pinkie.

"On l'a fait !" cria faiblement la timide.

"On est libre... Enfin !" pleura de joie l'alicorne en serrant dans ses pattes Applejack.

"Oh yeah, toujours au top !"

"Même après toutes ces années, on ne manque pas de panache !"

En face, c'était une incompréhension totale face à ces ennemis subitement figés. Un résistant osa s'approcher d'une statue de créature et la toucher du sabot. Elle s'effondra sur le côté.

Il y eut une seconde de battement. Un moment de silence complet, alors que tout le monde comprenait en même temps ce qu'il se passait.

Puis ce fut une foule de cris de victoire et de soulagement qui s'éleva des poneys encore vivant, comprenant que leur vie n'était plus en danger. Une acclamation qui célébrait une chose : la fin de la bataille, mais surtout, bien que peu le réalisaient pleinement en cet instant, la fin de la guerre.

Dans la chambre de la fausse Celestia, c'était la surprise également. L'épée de Storm, encore solidement plantée dans le buste de Chrysalis, venait de se retrouver dans une statue.

Le pégase essaya de la retirer, sans succès. Les juments étaient bouche-bées.

"Q-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda Iron.

"Ce sont les Éléments de l'Harmonie," expliqua Trixie en fronçant les sourcils.

La Chrysalis en marbre gardait ce même air étonnée devant son propre sang, figée pour un bon bout de temps avec cette expression de surprise.

Iron Shovel se précipita immédiatement au balcon. Les bruits de combats avaient cessés, et on entendait d'ici les joyeux hurlements des poneys.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, alors que son esprit semblait se détacher du monde, voyant ce champs de statues et de silhouettes colorées. Sans y croire elle-même, elle prononça ces mots :

"C'est fini ?"

Oui, c'était fini. La guerre venait de prendre fin. Cinq cents ans de guerre, et de mensonges, venaient de se terminer sur cette action, presque normale de la part des Éléments de l'Harmonie. Pour la première fois depuis ce millénaire, et pour la première fois dans la vie de ces poneys, Equestria était en paix. Plus d'ennemi à combattre, plus de peur à avoir, plus d'armées à former ou craindre.

Pourtant, il y avait un seul poney qui ne partageait pas les réjouissances générales. Allongé sur le dos, après avoir été jeté au sol ainsi, le grand pégase blanc regardait les deux astres au dessus de lui.

Le soleil était complètement passé derrière la lune, inondant le champ de bataille de lumière, comme un symbole de ce retour vers des jours meilleurs.

"Alors c'est là que vous êtes..." murmura Sun en fixant l'astre lunaire.

"L-La lune !?"

Luna et Moon regardaient dans la même direction. Dans le ciel étoilé, on distinguait aussi une immense sphère, bleue et verte, parsemée de blanc. Il était sur la lune. Depuis tout ce temps, les princesses s'étaient trouvées sur la lune. Et maintenant, il y était aussi.

"Chrysalis s'est inspiré du châtiment que j'ai subit pour nous enfermer ici," expliqua Luna.

"Pour mille ans !?"

"Plus que cela, je le crains," intervint subitement Celestia, enlevant sa capuche à son tour, révélant une alicorne aux traits creusés. "Lorsque j'ai banni ma sœur, ce fut une erreur. Le pouvoir des Éléments a pris le pas sur ma volonté, et le châtiment que je lui ai infligé fut plus grand que ce que je souhaitais. Mais Chrysalis a utilisée Twilight et ses amies. Elles ont une maîtrise sans égal des pierres, et leur but était de nous entraver de tout mouvement le plus longtemps possible. J'ai bien peur que nous soyons ici pour plusieurs millénaires."

"T-Twilight ?" fit Moon sans comprendre. "L'Élément de la Magie ?"

"Et princesse de l'amitié," compléta l'alicorne blanche en acquiesçant. "Par je ne sais quel moyen, Chrysalis a réussi à les ramener à la vie, elle et ses amies, ainsi qu'à prendre possession des pierres."

 _Les Éléments..._

Moon retourna le regard vers la Terre.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-bas ? J'espère que Sun est revenu du bon côté... Et qu'ils s'en sortiront..._

"Combien de temps s'est écoulé ?" demanda Luna, voyant Moon pensif.

"Cinq cents ans... Du moins, si votre emprisonnement date de ma naissance..."

"Tout ce temps..." souffla Celestia, soudainement effrayée par toutes les horreurs qui avaient pu, et qui s'étaient effectivement produites sous le règne des changelins.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" continua la princesse de la nuit.

"Une guerre... Les deux fils de Chrysalis se sont disputés Equestria, prenant vos apparences. En ce moment, des poneys se battent contre le dernier d'entre eux."

"Le dernier ?"

"Celui qui avait volé votre apparence, mère, a été démasqué. Je l'ai démasqué. Il y a de cela moins d'une semaine, et les choses se sont accélérées depuis."

Luna comprit ce qu'elle avait ressenti il y avait quelques temps. Elle avait senti au plus profond d'elle-même que son fils avait des doutes. Ce n'était pas qu'une impression alors.

De son mieux, elle avait tenté de l'aider, de lui envoyer des signes, des souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé le jour de sa naissance, mais l'esprit de Moon s'était brutalement refermé à elle, sans raison. En réalité, ce moment correspondait à celui où Moon avait retrouvé la mémoire. Son ancien lui était bien moins réceptif mentalement que sa version amnésique.

"Mais... Pourquoi suis-je ici ?" demanda finalement le violet.

Luna se tourna vers sa sœur, en quête de réponse. Celle-ci ferma les yeux, réfléchissant calmement.

"Je pense que cela est dû à ton origine," conclu t-elle après mûres réflexions.

"Comment cela ?"

"Nous allons devoir te raconter... Ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là. Le jour où j'ai commis la plus grande erreur de ma vie."

"Ne rejette pas l'entièreté de la faute sur toi, grande sœur. J'y ai ma part de responsabilité."

La princesse de la nuit se tourna vers son fils. C'était à elle de raconter cette histoire. Lentement, elle prit la parole :

"Plusieurs siècles après que la dernière représentante des Éléments de l'Harmonie, Applejack, l'honnêteté, ait trépassée, ma sœur et moi-même sommes arrivé à un constat des plus... déplaisant. Nous nous sommes rendues compte à quel point nous étions seules.

Ma sœur tentait de former de nouveaux élèves, comme elle avait jadis fait avec Twilight, mais, outre le fait qu'aucun n'était aussi brillant qu'elle, tous finissaient, inlassablement, par disparaître.

C'est le destin de tout être de s'éteindre, et ma sœur et moi-même étions prêtes à l'assumer lorsque nous avons endossé le rôle de déesses immortelles, régentes des astres. Du moins, nous pensions l'être.

Après toutes ces années, la solitude et la tristesse de voir les êtres chers s'en aller les uns après les autres l'emporta sur nos propres dogmes. Notre bienveillance s'en allait, nous préférions éviter tout rapprochement, afin d'appréhender une séparation douloureuse.

Si ses princesses se coupent de lui, un pays ne peut pas grandir heureux. Alors ma sœur chercha une solution. Et au fin fond d'un ancien grimoire, elle trouva un sort. Un sort qui pouvait assouvir notre désir d'une compagnie durable autre que nous-même.

Ce sort permettait, en outre, d'alléger notre tâche. Mais j'avais un étrange pressentiment au sujet de cette incantation. J'ai tenté de dissuader ma sœur de l'utiliser, mais ses mots surent abattre la faible détermination que j'avais à l'en empêcher. Au fond de moi, je voulais la même chose qu'elle.

Alors le sort fut lancé. Ce jour, toi et Sun êtes nés. Ce sort, qui coûta ô combien en magie à ma sœur et à moi-même. Ce sort, permettant de faire apparaître en ce monde la personnification des astres que nous mouvions. Qui nous donna deux enfants, immortels, comme nous."

Moon écarquilla les yeux d'une stupeur muette. Luna continua :

"Notre joie était à son comble. Nous avions deux poulains, deux êtres dont nous pourrions nous occuper à jamais. Des enfants. Nos enfants. Sun Heaven et Moon Hell. Incarnation du soleil, et incarnation de la lune. Les astres eux-même vous sont liés. Votre simple existence suffit à les faire bouger selon le cycle que ma sœur et moi avons voulu."

La princesse marqua une pause dans son récit, prenant un air plus sombre.

"Et c'est là qu'elle est arrivée. Alors que je te tenais encore dans mes sabots... Que je venais à peine de te baptiser... Elle profita de ma faiblesse et me renvoya ici."

 _Mon souvenir ! Ce souvenir flou ! Voila pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à le voir clairement ! Il est tellement vieux. Mais maintenant, il me revient. Luna qui pleure juste au dessus de moi, et qui dit "Il est comme tu disais Tia... Il est vraiment magnifique.", puis Celestia qui répond "Je te l'avais dit. C'est grâce à ce sort. Nommes-le.", et enfin... "Moon Hell"..._

Alors qu'il regagnait cette ultime parcelle de mémoire, revoyant la scène sous ses yeux, quand il était dans les sabots de Luna, lui touchant le visage des ses pattes de poulains.

Et un autre fragment s'ajouta. Une lumière. Une lumière intense et multi-colore. Suivie d'un cri. Le cri d'une mère qui veut protéger son enfant à tout prix.

Puis plus rien.

Luna essuya la goutte qui perlait sur le bord de son œil du revers de son sabot. Ce fut Celestia qui reprit alors :

"Si tu es ici alors que tu te pensais mort, c'est parce que tu l'as été. Tu es mort. Mais tu es l'incarnation d'un astre, tu ne peux pas mourir s'il est présent pour te sauver. La lune t'a rappelé ici. Chez toi. Mais il est probable que le cycle du jour et de la nuit se soit arrêté en conséquence."

"L-Le temps s'est stoppé ?" demanda Moon, qui n'en revenait pas de toutes ces révélations.

"Si Sun est encore en vie, seul la lune a stoppée sa course."

"Regardez !" indiqua Luna, pointant du sabot la planète.

Un puissant arc-en-ciel circulaire venait d'apparaître à l'est du pays et s'étendait rapidement ses des centaines de kilomètres. Les trois restèrent à se demander ce que signifiait donc ce phénomène. Sans doute rien de bon.

"Moon," reprit Celestia. "Raconte-nous ce qu'il s'est passé. En détail. Nous devons savoir. Même si cela ne changera rien..."

Une douce chaleur enveloppa le dragon, comme s'il reprenait soudainement vie. Comme sortant d'un profond sommeil, il peina à ouvrir les yeux, et se crut en train de rêver du passé.

Devant lui, une alicorne violette lui souriait, la corne illuminée, faisant léviter un cristal à côté d'elle.

"Tu t'es bien débrouillée Spike," félicita Twilight, fière de voir que son assistant numéro un était resté bon malgré tout ce temps.

"Twilight..." murmura le dragon, l'esprit à nouveau clair.

Il approcha doucement une griffe et attrapa délicatement l'alicorne, se relevant en même temps, et l'approcha de lui. La princesse vint coller sa joue contre la sienne, souriante.

Spike sourit en retour.

"Je ne sais pas si c'est un rêve, ou une illusion magique..." souffla le dragon ému. "Mais ça fait du bien de te revoir après tout ce temps..."

"Moi aussi Spike. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir te revoir."

Les cinq autres juments regardaient la scène, attendrie. Autour d'elles, on s'affairait à séparer les morts des blessés, les blessés graves des blessés légers. Certains pleuraient les êtres perdus, d'autres célébraient cette victoire, et quelques-uns étaient trop affairés à soigner les autres pour penser à l'un des deux.

Stary, Sentry et Apple Flower étaient au chevet de Lemon et Debt. Le pégase rouge avait repris conscience, mais était encore trop faible pour bouger. La rose, quant à elle, respirait à peine, et le licorne orange faisait de son mieux pour lui prodiguer les premiers soins.

"On a pas pensé à une unité médicale..." nota le médecin improvisé.

"Mais la Nouvelle République en a une," fit une licorne à monocle en s'approchant. "Si vous permettez."

Apple Flower laissa Equal examiner Lemon.

"Sentry..." fit l'aveugle.

"Oui ?"

"Est-ce que... Tu peux me décrire ce que tu vois ?"

Le pégase noir regarda autour de lui. Des cadavres, des statues, des pleurs, du sang, à perte de vue. Il soupira tristement.

"Une victoire... Rien d'autre."

Slalomant parmi les corps, une silhouette beige traversait le champ de bataille. Droit vers les six juments de l'harmonie et le dragon. Spike reposa Twilight au sol, regardant Archer.

"Equestria vous doit une fière chandelle," fit-elle en s'inclinant à l'attention des juments.

"Si nous n'avions pas été là, rien ne serait arrivé," répondit Twilight. "Aucune guerre n'aurait été déclenchée."

"Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire à présent ?"

"Tout d'abords libérer ceux que nous avons emprisonnés. Et après, je ne sais pas. Nous n'avions tellement pas pensé pouvoir être libérée un jour... C'est nous qui vous devons une reconnaissance éternelle."

La princesse de l'amitié, ainsi que les cinq autres, inclinèrent humblement la tête face à une Archer légèrement prise au dépourvue.

Twilight se tourna vers ses amies.

"Je vais libérer Discord. Essayez de faire votre possible pour aider les poneys à remettre un peu d'ordre..."

"Tu peux compter sur nous très chère !"

Les quatre autres approuvèrent la styliste. La princesse déploya ses ailes et s'envola vers Solar Roc, le Prisme Étincelant lévitant toujours à ses côtés.

Elle se posa sur le balcon et entra dans la chambre de la fausse Celestia, dans laquelle se trouvait déjà une unité médicale de l'Armée de Discord, amenée ici par le général Storm.

Side avait été emmenée sur une civière pour un traitement un peu plus intensif. Daring Do se laissait panser en admirant, avec un certain respect, Trixie qui se plaignait à chaque fois que son soigneur lui faisait mal.

Iron se portait relativement bien, au chevet de ses deux frères Diamond Dogs, et fut la première à accueillir Twilight.

"On m'a expliqué, princesse."

Mais Twilight n'écoutait pas. Son regard venait de croiser celui de Trixie. Si la licorne bleue avait aperçue l'alicorne par l'entrebâillement de la porte, Twilight ne s'attendait absolument pas à la revoir. Et cette pégase, c'était bien A. , elle n'avait pas fait erreur !

Immédiatement, la fierté de Trixie reprit le dessus, et elle repoussa d'un geste son soigneur :

"Pour qui vous prenez-vous ! La Grande et Puissante Trixie va bien !"

Elle bomba le torse, essayant de dissimuler la douleur que cela lui lança et la grimace associée, sans grand succès.

"C-Comment..." balbutia l'alicorne.

"C'est une longue histoire," interrompit Daring Do, avant que Trixie ne se mette à parler.

Twilight arqua un sourcil et se tourna vers la statue de Discord, sans les quitter du regard.

"Il faudra vraiment que vous m'expliquiez."

Elle fit entrer le prisme en contact avec le Draconnequus. Ceci le libéra instantanément de sa prison de pierre, et il s'étira grandement.

"Twilight, ma chère, cela devient une habitude de m'enfermer !"

L'alicorne sourit à la plaisanterie.

"Je suis contente que tu sois resté une bonne personne après notre mort."

"Oh que veux-tu, une fois qu'on a tout ces trucs d'amitié en tête, ça revient vous hanter un jour ou l'autre."

Le Draconnequus afficha un petit sourire niais, avant que son visage ne s'éclaire soudain.

"Oh, mais j'y pense !"

Il claqua des doigts et disparu, bien que l'alicorne savait parfaitement où il était allé.

La violette tourna son regard vers la statue de Chrysalis, avec l'épée encore plantée dans son cou de marbre.

Un élan de colère saisit l'alicorne. L'espace d'un instant, elle eut envie d'utiliser le prisme sur la reine, pour que la douleur de la lame l'affecte et la tue. Cela aurait été complètement légitime après ce qu'elle leur avait fait. Et pourtant. Twilight n'en fit rien. La guerre venait de se finir, il ne fallait pas commencer cette paix par un meurtre.


	44. Chapitre 44 - Toute Histoire a une Fin

Chapitre 44 - Toute Histoire a une Fin

Allongé sur le dos, une brise vint faire flotter la crinière du pégase. Sa cutie mark était devenue un soleil des plus éclatant. Il n'y avait plus ces nuages pour le cacher. Car il y voyait clair maintenant.

"Le calme, c'est bien..." pensa t-il dans un élan de quiétude.

Il était salement amoché, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Au dessus, l'astre des deux faces semblait le narguer. Cette lune, dont il comprenait maintenant le nom. Si l'on y regardait de plus prêt, on distinguait effectivement deux visages cornus se faisant face. Les deux princesses captives, dont la prison avait été visible durant tout ce temps, sans que personne n'y fasse attention.

Et le soleil qui décroissait maintenant, en cette fin d'après-midi.

Une ombre vint au dessus de lui. Une tête, à quelque centimètres de la sienne. Blanche.

"Moi qui pensait ne pas avoir de compte à rendre avant demain..."

"Debout," ordonna calmement War.

"Ouais ouais," fit Sun en se remettant sur ses quatre fers.

Le poney blanc retourna vers le champ de bataille, qui commençait à devenir organisé. Sun lui emboîta le pas sans même opposer de résistance.

Toutes les statues de changelins avaient été rassemblées dans un coin. Dans l'autre, des dizaines de tentes s'étaient dressées pour accueillir les blessés, et procéder à des opérations si nécessaire. De l'aide avait été demandée aux villes voisines, et nombreux étaient les poneys à s'être portés volontaire.

Twilight avait aussi envoyé plusieurs messagers à travers Equestria pour annoncer la nouvelle, et convier le plus de poneys, car elle avait des choses à dire.

Rassemblée avec ses amies, Spike étant absent car ayant désormais de lourdes responsabilités, l'alicorne cherchait un moyen de résoudre leur dernier gros problème.

"Pour les changements en statue, il suffit d'un contact. Mais pour le cas d'un bannissement sur la lune, je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de comment faire..."

"Allons Twilight !" encouragea Dash. "Tu l'as fait toi-même ce truc magique !"

"On doit bien p'voir libérer les princesses !"

"Cherche bien Twilight," supporta Rarity. "Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver."

"Les princesses ?" demanda soudainement une voix.

Les six tournèrent leur regard vers Side Place, avec un énorme pansement au ventre, supportée par un poney qui l'aidait à se déplacer.

"Elles ont été envoyées sur la lune," expliqua Pinkie. "On cherche un moyen de les faire redescendre, parce qu'elles doivent quand même sacrément s'ennuyer là-haut !"

"Vous êtes ?" demanda l'alicorne.

"Side Place. Une résistante."

"Oh oui, c'est vous qui étiez avec Discord pour arrêter Chrysalis," se souvint Twilight.

Un flash de magie retentit et deux grandes pattes asymétriques saisirent soudain Fluttershy.

"On parle de moi ?" fit le Draconequus en serrant la pégase contre lui, cette dernière arborant un sourire heureux.

"Discord," fit Twilight, contente. "Où étais-tu ?"

"Parti chercher ma fille évidemment. D'ailleurs, je vais avoir besoin de votre petit cristal à pointe."

"Ta fille ?" s'étonna la jaune en levant le regard vers lui, imitée par Twilight, Rarity et Pinkie.

"Elle encore vivante ?" fit Dash.

La princesse tourna ses yeux vers la pégase.

"J'ai loupé un épisode ?"

"Ah oui, suis-je bête," répondit Discord. "Il n'y a que Rainbow et Applejack qui la connaissent."

"D'puis quand tu la r'connais comme ta fille ?"

"Hé bien ma chère Applejack, sache qu'après l'amitié, j'ai appris ce qu'était la paternité !"

"Tu as vraiment une fille ?" félicita Fluttershy.

"Oui, bien que ce soit un peu plus compliqué dans les faits. Je l'ai eu après que tu sois..."

Le Draconequus se tut, n'osant pas prononcer ce terrible mot. Rarity le fit à sa place en posant cette question :

"Ça me fait penser, que s'est-il passé après que je sois morte ?"

L'alicorne fouilla dans ses souvenirs. C'est vrai qu'elles n'avaient jamais discutées de ce qui leur étaient arrivé respectivement après leur trépas. Rarity avait manqué quelques événements.

"Hé bien, de ce que je sais, j'ai crée le prisme après," expliqua Twilight. "Puis Pinkie est morte peu après. Et ce fut mon tour..."

La princesse arrêta là, attendant que les autres complètent, puisqu'elle-même n'en savait pas plus. Maintenant, elle était curieuse de savoir ce qui était arrivé à ses amies après sa mort.

"Puis le mien..." ajouta Fluttershy.

"Et après Discord a eu sa fille, Tirek est revenu mais on a réussi à l'arrêter pour de bon, puis j'ai fini par passer l'aile-à-gauche comme on dit," fit Dash.

"Et j'suis partie à mon tour," conclu la fermière, ajoutant avec une petite pointe de fierté. "Comme un vrai poney d'acier, la dernière à partir !"

L'arc-en-ciel répondit immédiatement à la provocation.

"Ah ouais !? Je suis sûr que t'as pas tenue si longtemps que ça !"

"Sept ans d'plus qu'toi," répondit Applejack en se lustrant doucement le sabot contre son torse, avant de souffler dessus, dans un parfait geste de grande modestie. "J'suis la seule à avoir dépassé l'centenaire."

Rainbow ouvrit la bouche pou répliquer, mais rien ne sortit d'autre qu'un "Gggghh... !", montrant qu'elle n'avait rien à répliquer à cela.

"Depuis quand c'est devenu une compétition ?" chuchota Twilight en haussant un sourcil.

"Aucune idée !" répondit Pinkie joyeuse. "Mais si on m'avait dit que c'en était une, j'aurais essayé de tenir plus longtemps !"

Discord se racla la gorge, croisant ses griffes dans son dos.

"Alors, pour le prisme ?"

"Ah oui, tient, prend-le pendant qu'on cherche une solution," lui fit Twilight en tendant par magie l'objet.

Le Draconequus s'écarta immédiatement.

"Wowowow, doucement avec ces objets là, princesse !"

"Ah oui," se souvint l'alicorne. "Tu ne peux pas le toucher, c'est vrai. Et bien, montre-nous où est-ce dans ce cas."

"Je viens avec vous," intervint Side qui était restée muette tout ce temps.

Elle fit un signe au poney qui la portait de les laisser, et ce dernier s'en alla aider d'autres blessés. Discord claqua des doigts et téléporta tout le monde au sud du champ de bataille.

Le général Storm se trouvait déjà là, devant une petite pierre noire enfoncée dans la terre.

C'était Screwball, figée dans un cri intense, les yeux fermés, la tête relevée et la bouche grande ouverte.

"Je n'ai jamais vu rien de tel..." commenta Twilight.

"C'est elle qui a détourné la boule magique qu'il y a eu dans le combat, non ?" reconnu Rarity.

"Elle a explosé avec... La puissance magique a été tellement grande que la pierre est noire... Je savais qu'elle prenait différentes teintes selon la puissance de l'enfermement, mais le pire que j'ai vu jusqu'à présent, c'est le gris."

Twilight souleva magiquement la pouliche du sol et fit doucement entrer le prisme en contact avec elle. Celui-ci s'illumina plus fort qu'il ne l'avait fait pour libérer Discord, et la pierre commença très lentement à pâlir.

"Elle a reçu une telle dose," souffla le Draconequus. "Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit, mais chaque emprisonnement est accompagné de douleur. Je suis un être du chaos, c'est normal que l'harmonie me blesse. Mais elle..."

"Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien," rassura Twilight. "Les Éléments ne peuvent pas tuer."

Screwball devint grise, puis sa prison se dissipa totalement. Elle referma doucement la bouche, les yeux toujours fermés. Puis elle se mit soudainement à tituber, et elle tomba même à la reverse.

Se remettant assise, elle se frotta doucement les yeux, alors que les autres observaient en silence. Les juments qui ne la connaissait pas, et surtout Fluttershy, étaient étonnées que la Draconequus ait une fille à l'apparence aussi normale.

"Tu vas bien ?" lui demanda gentiment Discord en s'approchant.

La pouliche sursauta et recula de quelques pas, surprise. Elle leva un visage rempli d'incompréhension vers Discord, puis baissa les yeux et regarda tour-à-tour les poneys présents. Elle ouvrit lentement la bouche, et fit d'une toute petite voix :

"O-Où est maman... ?"

Tous haussèrent des sourcils étonnés, et les regards se dirigèrent vers Discord. Ce dernier, prit au dépourvu, répondit :

"Tu n'en as jamais eu."

C'était vrai. Screwball était née d'une vague chaotique de Discord entrée en contact avec une pouliche de passage. Sa dénomination de "père" ne venait que du fait de la pouliche, qui l'appelait sans arrêt ainsi.

La pouliche recula encore devant Discord, semblant effrayée, et légèrement repliée sur elle-même.

"Je veux voir maman..."

La Draconequus s'approcha doucement d'elle et tendit les pattes pour essayer de la prendre, mais elle fit encore plusieurs pas en arrière, échappant un petit gémissement de terreur. Discord s'arrêta, et recula à son tour, semblant avoir compris.

"Où sont maman et papa ?" demanda la pouliche au bord des larmes.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?" fit Dash. "C'est toi son père, non ?"

"Plus maintenant il semblerait..." répondit sombrement Discord.

Les neufs fixèrent la pouliche à quelques mètres d'eux. Jamais Screwball n'aurait renié son père. À aucun prix.

Sans un bruit, Side s'avança vers elle. La pouliche renifla ses larmes et la regarda, semblant retrouver un petit sourire :

"Vous ressemblez à maman..."

La résistante s'arrêta devant elle.

"Comment t'appelles-tu ?" demanda t-elle froidement.

La petite eut un nouveau mouvement de recul au ton de sa voix, et ses larmes revinrent.

"L-Lonely Cheer..."

"Elle a tout oublié..." murmura la voix de Discord derrière.

Side serra les dents en foudroyant du regard la pouliche, qui ne comprenait manifestement pas pourquoi cette jument semblait tant en colère contre elle.

"Elle est redevenue celle qu'elle était avant que ma magie ne l'affecte."

"Ta magie ?" demanda la jaune.

"Ce n'était qu'une pouliche de passage, qui a sombré dans une vague de chaos," expliqua Discord qui semblait étrangement émotif. "Celestia et Luna n'ont jamais retrouvés ses parents. Personne n'est venu la réclamer, et on ne pouvait rien faire concernant son état. Alors il a été décidé de la laisser vivre."

"Et t'penses qu'elle a tout oublié ?" fit Applejack.

"Je ne vois que ça."

"Cela doit venir de l'explosion," conclu Twilight. "La magie a dû enlever le chaos présent en elle."

"Attendez," interrompit soudainement Storm, subitement inquiet. "Vous voulez dire que..."

"Screwball n'existe plus," finit Side en faisant volte-face.

Elle passa entre les six juments et s'en retourna d'un pas rapide, et énervé, vers le champ de bataille. Elle était hors d'elle. Elle l'avait vu, dans les yeux de la pouliche, que cette petite était innocente. Ce n'était que de la peur dans son regard, la terreur d'un enfant. Ses yeux ne tourbillonnaient même plus, ils étaient normaux.

La jument pesta en elle. Cette pouliche aura donc tout fait pour la narguer. Se jouer d'elle, tuer son frère sous ses yeux, et maintenant, Side ne pouvait même pas espérer prendre sa revanche. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à faire payer à une innocente les actes d'une autre. Elle qui s'était promise de venger son frère.

Ceux qui étaient restés ne savaient pas quoi faire face à cette pouliche en pleur, réclamant ses parents. Storm était complètement choqué, n'osant pas y croire. Celle qu'il avait servi durant tout ce temps pleurait comme... comme une pouliche, oui.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Ses parents sont morts depuis longtemps."

Un petit silence suivit la question de Rainbow. Personne ne savait vraiment quoi faire.

"Je vais m'occuper d'elle," annonça Discord.

"Tu es sûr ?" s'inquiéta Twilight, doutant des capacités du Draconequus à s'occuper d'une pouliche tout à fait normale.

"Twilight, je pense avoir plus d'expérience que toi pour ce genre de chose," répliqua le Draconequus en relevant fièrement la tête, s'approchant de la pouliche. "Et puis, je l'ai renié tellement longtemps, ce n'est qu'un juste retour qu'elle fasse de même maintenant que je l'ai acceptée."

Devant une tente d'opération, Stary se mordait les lèvres en attendant, assise, hors du passage.

Autour, les poneys allaient et venaient en tous sens. Des voix résonnaient, des cris aussi, dû parfois au manque d'anesthésiant. Mais ce n'était rien pour la licorne, comparé à l'horreur de cette attente. Une fois de plus, une de ses amies était au bord de la mort, et elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Le souvenir de Ice la hantait encore, et elle priait Celestia et Luna pour que Lemon s'en sorte.

Devant elle, sans qu'elle y fasse vraiment attention, passa le général War, suivit par Sun.

"Où m'emmènes-tu ?" s'intrigua le pégase. "Tu veux me faire juger ? Exécuter ? Qui est apte à prendre une telle décision maintenant ? Spike ? Les Éléments ? Tu penses qu'ils commenceront une paix par un mort ?"

"Pour l'instant, tais-toi, suis-moi, et écoute," répondit froidement War.

Le pégase obtempéra et se tut. Mais War fit de même, et Sun rouvrit la bouche :

"Vas-y, je t'écoute."

"Pas moi," répondit le général blanc. "Écoute ce qu'il se passe autour de toi."

Sun haussa un sourcil, mais se prit au jeu. Il tendit l'oreille. Rien d'autre n'y parvenait que des cris, des hurlements et des pleurs, une mélodie qui durait depuis quelques heures.

Il n'osa pas parler à nouveau pour demander ce qu'il était censé entendre. Le poney blanc l'emmena au dehors du camp, en même temps que Side revenait du sud.

Cette dernière se stoppa brusquement en apercevant Sun, à quelques dizaines de mètres d'elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent. La rage de la jument, qui ne s'était pas calmée, s'intensifia au plus haut point. Après une seconde de battement, elle se mit à le charger brusquement.

"Ah, elle va me tuer," lança Sun, comme un constat qui ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Side bondit sur lui, sans que War ne cherche à la retenir, et l'étala au sol, restant au dessus de lui. Ses sabots commencèrent à s'abattre sur son visage. Ce visage qui avait pourri jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de son existence. La cause de tous ses malheurs. Elle le frappa, encore, et encore, sans même qu'il ne réagisse.

Alors qu'il se recevait les coups, Sun comprit le message que War cherchait à lui adresser.

"C'est donc ça..." pensa t-il.

De ses sabots, il arrêta les pattes de Side. Elle chercha à s'en libérer, criant de rage, vociférant des insanités, ressemblant plus à une bête qu'autre chose.

"Side, arrête," fit calmement Sun. "À ce rythme, tu vas devenir ce que tu hais..."

La jument rose foncée ouvrit de grands yeux, cessant immédiatement de se débattre. Le pégase relâcha ses pattes, qui retombèrent le long de son corps. La jument n'arrivait plus à parler. Elle était juste choquée. Infiniment choquée.

"Je sais que tu me détestes. Que tu voudrais me voir mort. Et tu n'es pas la seule. Et je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce que je t'ai fais. Je ne vais pas dire que j'ai été manipulé, ou me cacher derrière des prétextes. J'ai pris plaisir à faire ce que j'ai fais, je le reconnais, même si je le regrette maintenant.

Mais aujourd'hui je veux croire à l'idéal de ma princesse. Celestia aurait voulu un pays en paix, et je le sais maintenant. Equestria doit redevenir Equestria. Et je ne pourrais jamais prétendre pouvoir remettre ce pays dans le droit chemin. Mais toi Side..."

Elle le regardait toujours avec des grands yeux, assise sur lui, tremblante.

"Toi tu peux changer ça. Ces poneys te font confiance. Tu es importante, plus que tu ne le penses. Alors ne commets pas l'erreur de devenir comme moi. Il ne faut pas que tu continues à vivre par haine."

Sun marqua une pause face à la jument qui ne bougeait toujours pas d'un sabot, hormis ses tremblements. Elle était en grand trouble intérieur.

"Pour la première fois je suis franc avec toi," continua le pégase. "J'aime ce pays, mais je lui ai fait trop de mal pour que l'on m'accorde le droit d'essayer de réparer mes erreurs. Je sais que c'est cruel, mais tu ne dois pas te venger. Ce n'est pas l'image que tu dois renvoyer. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu es censée être."

Les yeux de Side s'embuèrent, alors qu'elle restait immobile. Une petite goutte coula la long de sa joue. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas laisser libre cours à sa rage ? Pourquoi fallait-il que, pour une fois, Sun ait raison ? C'était lui qui avait cherché à la rendre comme ça ! Pourquoi était-ce son bourreau qui venait de lui rappeler ce qu'elle s'était jurer d'être ? Était-elle devenue à ce point aveuglée par sa colère ?

La jument se leva brusquement, et s'en alla, marchant vaguement sans but, plongée dans ses pensées, toujours sous le choc. Elle trouvait cela injuste de ne pas avoir le droit de se venger. Mais c'était vrai. La guerre était finie, et pour la finir à tout jamais, il fallait oublier les rancœurs. Tout le monde s'était fait avoir dans cette guerre. Sans exceptions. Personne n'était réellement coupable.

Sun se releva, regardant War.

"Satisfait ?"

"Pas tant que tu n'auras pas dis ça à chaque poney présent ici."

"Je sais parfaitement que je suis responsable pour beaucoup de choses dans cette guerre. Mais je mentirais en disant que j'ai agis sans y prendre du plaisir. C'est même sûrement à cause de ça que la guerre a autant durée... Un peu comme une partie qu'on éternise volontairement, tellement elle nous excite et que l'on a envie de voir ce que va tenter notre adversaire..."

"Tu deviens mélancolique," nota War.

"Et tu deviens assez sûr de toi pour me tutoyer. Comme quoi, on fait tous des progrès."

Sun tenta un petit sourire à son ancien élève. Il savait que peu lui pardonneraient, mais en tant que fils de Celestia, il se devait de suivre le désir de sa mère d'un Equestria bon, et ce, peu importe l'avis des autres.

Sur la lune, les trois solitaires attendaient. Sans savoir quoi.

"Comment passez-vous le temps ici ?" demanda Moon.

"Nous discutons," répondit Luna. "Il y a aussi les jeux que j'avais inventés lors de mon premier exil, et nous en avons trouvé d'autres. Mais nous n'y jouons plus beaucoup depuis qu'il n'y a plus personne d'autre..."

D'un geste large et lent, elle désigna les dizaines de cadavres au sol.

"Comment sont-ils arrivés ici ? Qui étaient-ils ?"

"Des poneys. De tout temps. Qui ont vu à travers le jeu de Chrysalis, et ont tenté de s'opposer à elle. Ils ont subit le même châtiment. Et contrairement à l'emprisonnement dans la pierre, le bannissement ne préserve pas de la vieillesse, même s'il préserve de tous les autres risques comme la faim ou les maladies. La plupart n'étaient que de simples habitants, ou des gardes, légèrement suspicieux. Et elle s'en est débarrassée sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, les condamnant à vivre loin de tout jusqu'à la fin de leur jours."

Les sabots de la princesse se crispèrent sur le sol poussiéreux.

"Certains étaient jeunes. Ils auraient pu avoir toute un vie devant eux, s'ils n'avaient pas été trop confiant envers nous pour douter des faux au point d'être méfiants."

Moon baissa la tête. Le silence se fit. Quelques milliers d'années, cela allait être long. Il allait devoir attendre, tandis que sur Equestria, tous ceux qu'il avait connu allaient périrent.

"Si votre bannissement prend fin, qu'en sera t-il de moi ?"

"Nous te ferons revenir. Plus prudemment cette fois."

Un bruit de klaxon retentit dans le silence. Les trois levèrent brusquement la tête, pour voir un étrange carrosse bleu sur lequel se tenait, en tant que cocher, Discord, portant l'habit associer.

"Draconequus-express bonjour," lança t-il en soulevant son chapeau. "Vous avez demandé un taxi pour Equestria ? Dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas toute la journée."

"D-Discord !" fit Celestia. "Comment tu... ?"

"J'ai un peu d'aide pour me permettre de transgresser les lois d'un bannissement classique," précisa Discord. "En attendant, vous avez un pays à reprendre en sabots, alors en route !"

Les princesses s'échangèrent un regard. Était-ce possible ? Était-ce réel ? Après tout ce temps ? Moon trancha pour elle et monta immédiatement dans le carrosse, remarquant au passage une petite pouliche assise à côté du Draconequus.

Tendant un sabot à Luna, il dit avec un grand sourire :

"Venez mère, j'ai hâte de voir votre vrai règne."

La princesse de la nuit sourit et posa son sabot dans celui de Moon, montant dans l'étrange attelage. Celestia suivit, avec un sourire, priant intérieurement que ce ne soit pas un rêve.

Aux rennes, qui se finissaient dans le vide puisque aucun animal n'était présent pour tirer le carrosse, Discord adressa un petit regard à la pouliche qui regardait, avec la plus grande innocence au monde, le ciel étoilé et la planète au loin.

"Yaaaaa !" fit Discord en fouettant les rennes dans le vide.

Le chariot se compressa alors sur lui-même et disparu dans un éclair magique.

Pour se matérialiser sur la plaine du champ de bataille. Les six juments de l'harmonie étaient là, mais aussi tout les valides non occupés.

Ce fut un instant historique que la sortie des princesses de ce chariot, dans la lumière du soir, suivie discrètement par Moon.

Cela faisait des années que les princesses n'étaient pas apparues en même temps, côte à côte, et encore plus longtemps que l'on avait vu les vraies.

Les affres de la guerre se ressentaient encore, et peu de poneys pensèrent à s'incliner. Les tromperies et la bataille les avaient rendus moins docile à s'incliner devant des poneys qui se prétendaient princesses.

Mais les six juments de l'harmonie n'y coupèrent pas, et baissèrent respectueusement leur tête souriantes.

"Princesses, bienvenue chez vous," fit Twilight en relevant la tête.

Celestia et Luna partageaient la même émotion sur leur visage. Elles étaient émues, mais aussi blessées intérieurement. Il était clair, même pour elle, qu'un massacre avait eu lieu. Par leur faute.

"Twilight," finit par dire Celestia en essayant de garder sa contenance royale, sans pour autant trouver les mots.

L'alicorne violette lui épargna cette peine et sourit :

"Je vous expliquerais ce qu'il s'est passé. Pour l'instant, vous avez un peuple qui attend vos paroles."

Twilight s'écarta doucement, les cinq faisant de même, laissant Luna et Celestia face à des centaines de poneys, silencieux, attentif, et bien entendu sceptiques, mais, malgré tout, gonflés d'espoir.

La princesse du soleil prit une inspiration et commença son discours sur la guerre. Sa première parole fut de présenter des excuses, et de féliciter tous les poneys qui s'étaient bravement battus, aujourd'hui comme avant.

Tous écoutèrent, sans même détourner les yeux. Pendant que Celestia parlait, des poneys arrivèrent des villes avoisinantes, et furent mis au courant sur la situation.

Luna prit à son tour la parole, son discours ayant quelques similitudes avec celui de sa sœur. Des poneys continuaient à affluer pour venir écouter silencieusement les princesses qui s'adressaient à leur peuple d'une seule voix, pour la première fois de la vie de ces poneys.

"... et pour l'instant, le plus important reste de prendre soin des blessés, et de rendre ce jour moins sanglant que possible. Trop de vies innocentes ont déjà été perdues."

Les princesses conclurent leur discours ainsi. Quelques groupes de poneys repartirent s'occuper des blessés et de leurs affaires, la foule se dispersant petit à petit, seuls quelques-uns restant.

L'éclaircissement de la foule fit se démarquer un pégase blanc, que Celestia remarqua. Ce dernier s'avança en trottinant et vint s'incliner parfaitement juste devant elle.

"Majesté," fit Sun avec un immense respect dans la voix.

Le cœur de l'alicorne manqua un battement. Elle s'était préparée à le revoir, après avoir vu Moon, mais le choc fut dur à encaisser quant même. Ce qu'il avait grandi...

Le pégase releva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux, sans qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot.

"Je suis heureux que vous soyez saine et sauve," confia Sun.

Celestia le fixa dans ses grands yeux pourpre durant de longues secondes. Sans dire un mot, elle s'avança vers lui, pencha légèrement la tête en avant, et passa son cou autour du sien, à la surprise du pégase.

"Et moi donc..." murmura l'alicorne qui retenait ses larmes.

La réaction de Sun était la même que celle de Moon lorsque Luna l'avait étreint. Jamais sa princesse n'avait été aussi douce envers lui, et ce soudain excès de tendresse le perturbait.

Luna s'avança auprès de sa sœur, souriante, accompagnée par Moon.

"Il semblerait que nous ayons retrouvé notre peuple et nos fils," fit-elle alors que Celestia relevait la tête pour contempler son fils, désormais fort et robuste, bien loin du frêle poulain qu'elle avait connu.

Sun nota le pluriel que venait d'employer Luna, et se tourna vers Moon, faisant de grand yeux. Le violet s'approcha et lui tendit un sabot amical, et sincère.

"J'avais tord," fit Moon. "La seule et unique raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai jamais achevé, est que je n'ai jamais pu abattre mon frère. Le temps est venu pour nous de faire la paix, je pense."

Sun regarda le sabot de Moon, avant de lever ses yeux vers les siens. Il lui serra la patte.

"Cousin, pas frère," précisa le pégase avec un visage radieux.

"Si on considère que la lune et le soleil sont frère et sœur, alors ce doit être pareil pour nous."

"En parlant de lune," interpella Twilight, toujours près des princesses avec ses amies. "Princesse Luna, ne pouvez-vous rien faire au sujet de ça ?"

La violette désigna d'un mouvement de tête l'astre lunaire toujours en suspend dans le ciel.

"Le cycle devrait revenir à la normale de lui-même," répondit la princesse de la nuit. "Ma sœur et moi-même avons abandonnée notre capacité à mouvoir les astres pour la confier à nos fils."

Alors que Twilight allait répondre, la lune s'abaissa soudainement, pour revenir dans sa position normale en ce début de soirée.

"Qu'est-ce que... ?" commença l'alicorne.

Les six, ainsi que Celestia, Luna, Moon et Sun, se sentirent subitement entraînés par d'étranges pattes étirables, près de Discord qui les cajola en riant, malgré l'air outré des deux princesses.

"Vous avez oublié que j'étais là il semblerait ! Tous réunis, n'est-ce pas merveilleux !? Ah, il ne manquerait plus que Cadance et Shining Armor. Vous pensez qu'on peut emprunter un de ses changelins à Chrysalis pour les ramener ?"

"Discord !" réprimandèrent les huit juments.

Le Draconequus se téléporta, laissant les poneys du groupe s'effondrer les uns sur les autres.

"Si on ne peut plus plaisanter !" fit-il en claquant des griffe, faisant apparaître dans sa patte sa fille au regard étonné.

Des ses serres, il lui grattouilla gentiment le ventre, provoquant le rire de la petite, alors que le groupe se relevait, maugréant quelque peu sur les habitudes de Discord.

"Ooouuuuh, moi aussi je veux qu'on me chatouille !" envia Pinkie. "Dashie, tu veux bien ?"

"Non Pinkie," répondit catégoriquement la pégase, levant des yeux exaspérés au ciel.

Un petit raclement de gorge se fit entendre, et les dix poneys tournèrent la tête vers celle qui venait de l'émettre.

Archer s'inclina respectueusement quand les princesses se tournèrent vers elle. Side, à ses côtés, fit de même.

"Oui ?" demanda poliment Celestia.

"Princesse, nous ne voudrions pas gâcher votre retour..." commença Archer, hésitante.

"Mais nous sortons d'une guerre," continua Side à sa place. "Et malgré le soulagement que cela nous apporte tous, il y a des choses qui ne peuvent être pardonnées."

Le regard des deux résistantes était braqué sur Sun, qui fermait des yeux compréhensifs.

"Nous sommes consciente que les changelins nous ont tous dupés. La plupart des crimes seront pardonnés pour cela. Mais personne à Equestria, je dis bien personne, ne pourra accordé un pardon absolu à vos deux fils. Les atrocités qu'ils ont..."

La princesse Celestia leva doucement un sabot pour l'interrompre. Side se tut respectueusement.

"Ces problèmes seront réglés en temps voulu. La paix est revenu, et vous devriez la célébrer avant de penser à la vengeance. Je comprends que vous vouliez obtenir justice le plus vite possible, mais désormais, vous avez le temps. Vous n'êtes plus obligées de galoper après chaque seconde. Cette peur qui vous animait n'a plus de raisons d'être. Profitez de cette victoire, et je vous le promet, vous aurez ce que vous voudrez."

"Bien," fit Archer en penchant légèrement la tête, avant que Twilight ne l'interpelle.

"Vous êtes un Élément, n'est-ce pas ?"

La beige acquiesça.

"Archer Arrows, Élément de la Générosité, enchantée princesse Twilight."

Archer croisa du regard Rarity, qu'elle reconnu comme son homologue grâce à son collier. La styliste était étonnée, sobrement, que cette ponette sans raffinement particulier puisse représenter le même Élément qu'elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait une autre représentante, et il faut avouer qu'elle s'attendait à autre chose, sans pour autant mal juger la beige. Au moins, ce n'était pas un étalon sans cervelle, et elle semblait avoir une certaine force de caractère.

"Merci beaucoup pour ce que vous avez fait. J'aimerais rencontrer les autres," demanda Twilight. "Cela ne vous gêne pas ?"

"Vous pouvez me tutoyer, princesse," sourit la blonde. "Et bien entendu que ça ne me dérange pas."

La princesse de l'amitié se tourna vers ses cinq amies.

"Vous venez ?"

"Oh, quelle question Twilight ! Ce sont eux qui nous ont libérés, évidemment que nous allons les remercier !"

"Rar'ty a raison, on leur doit bien ça !"

"Suivez-moi," invita Archer en se retournant vers le camp.

Les six suivirent, laissant les deux princesses et leur fils seuls avec Side, Discord étant parti s'amuser avec sa fille adoptive.

"Un procès serait sans doute le mieux," réfléchit Moon. "Public."

"Ça ressemblera plus à un lynchage," se moqua légèrement Sun.

"Nous empêcherons cela," répondit Luna.

"Nous avons du sang sur les sabots, majestés," répliqua le pégase, navré. "Bien plus que vous ne le pensez. Et il est de notre responsabilité de le reconnaître, et d'en payer le prix."

Sans un mot de plus, Moon s'avança.

"Où vas-tu ?" demanda Luna.

"Voir mes soldats..." répondit ce dernier.

Archer souleva du sabot la toile de la tente, laissant entrer les six juments de l'harmonie.

À l'intérieur, Sentry, Apple Flower et Stary étaient au chevet de Lemon, sous soin intensif. La licorne bleue lui tenait doucement le sabot pour la soutenir, et sentir ce pelage qui, heureusement, ne risquait plus de refroidir désormais. Un peu à l'écart, Debt, un lourd pansement sur son museau déformé, attendait en baladant son regard sur le sol, ne sachant quoi faire.

Les trois regardèrent les juments entrer. Elles s'alignèrent, tandis qu'Archer se mettait aux côtés de Stary. Un petit silence se fit, uniquement rompu par la lourde respiration de la rose, encore inconsciente.

"Mesdames," fit Sentry de sa voix grave en inclinant poliment la tête.

L'aveugle renifla soudainement l'air, interrogeant :

"Cette odeur de pomme... Un membre de la Apple Familly vient d'entrer ?"

"Eyup," confirma Applejack, légèrement surprise qu'on la reconnaisse à son odeur.

"Ce sont les Éléments," précisa Sentry.

"Oh..."

Twilight s'avança et vint se placer près de Stary, regardant Lemon.

"Elle va bien ?" se soucia t-elle.

"Elle s'en sortira," répondit la licorne en reniflant son émotion.

Twilight regarda Stary dans ses grands yeux vert pomme. Elle lui ressemblait, en plus jeune, et probablement plus innocente. Mais ce regard était semblable au sien.

"Je sais que le moment n'est pas bien choisi," fit Twilight à voix basse. "Mais je vous remercie, vous et vos amis, pour ce que vous avez fait pour nous et pour Equestria."

Stary ne répondit pas, se contentant de rediriger son regard vers son amie.

Fluttershy s'avança, timidement, vers Debt.

"Hum... D-Désolé pour tout à l'heure..."

Le pégase rouge au museau écrasé la rassura d'un geste.

"Vous vous êtes déjà excusé. Ce n'était pas votre faute. Et entre-nous, j'ai connu bien pire."

Debt se mit à rire de bon cœur, et cela arracha un petit sourire à la jaune.

Dash vint voleter juste devant Sentry.

"Je suis sûr que c'est toi la Loyauté ! C'est ce qu'il faut pour mon Élément, un pégase qui en jette !"

Le pégase noir afficha une mine surprise, avant de lever un petit sabot, pointant le pégase rouge qui discutait quelque peu avec Fluttershy.

"C'est lui ?" s'étonna Rainbow, qui ne voyait rien de spécial dans ce pégase au museau bandé. Au moins, Sentry lui avait semblé le plus assuré du groupe et le plus stylisé. "Mais il a l'air... banal."

"Croyez-moi, il le cache," précisa Sentry. "Il a été l'élève de Moon Hell, le général en chef de la Nouvelle République Lunarienne. Il est bien meilleur que moi pour ce qui est de la vitesse et de la force. Et aussi sur l'intelligence."

"À parler comme ça, t'es d'l'Honnêteté toi !" fit Applejack en se joignant à la conversation.

"Applejack, je présume ?" sourit Sentry. "Exact, c'est moi votre «remplaçant»."

"Oh, tu m'connais ?" s'étonna la fermière. "J'm'y attendais pas. Et remplaçant, c'est p'têtre un peu dur, non ?"

"Votre histoire à toute est connu par les membres de la résistance. Et puis, Apple a trouvé ça tellement drôle que je sois l'Honnêteté qu'il a pas arrêté d'en parler."

"Et je le répète," surenchérit joyeusement l'aveugle. "Qu'on se rencontre par hasard, et que tu sois de l'Honnêteté, c'est complètement incroyable !"

"Apple ?" répéta Applejack pensive et regardant l'aveugle qui souriait.

"Apple Flower," salua le licorne orange. "Membre de la Apple Familly."

"Elle existe encore !?" fit la ponette, incrédule.

"La lignée s'est un peu perdu, surtout après l'exode de Ponyville," expliqua Apple Flower, en tant que grand connaisseur de l'histoire de sa famille. "Mais une branche est restée non-loin de Canterlot, et je descend de celle-là. Et tout le monde sait qu'une de nos ancêtres était la très célèbre Applejack."

"Ça veut dire qu'tu es... mon p'tit fils ? Ou p'tit neveu ?"

"Plus précisément," lança une tête rose sortant de nul part, ajoutant à la surprise de la fermière. "Son arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière..."

Elle continua comme ça, sans même que les autres aient l'espoir de l'arrêter.

"Pinkie Pie, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda l'aveugle en confirmation.

"Eyup," commenta Applejack, néanmoins contente de voir son amie de retour. "La bonne vieille Pinkie Pie, comme avant !"

Le licorne sourit gentiment. C'était assez amusant de constater que, par un hasard génétique, Applejack et Apple Flower possédaient les mêmes couleurs. Un pelage orange similaire, et un crin blond comme les blés. La seule différence était, bien évidemment, sur les yeux.

"Et toi d'coup, t'es quel Élément ?"

"Gentillesse. Vous trouvez que je lui ressemble ?"

"À qui ? Fluttershy ?"

La fermière jeta un œil à la pégase qui prenait un peu de distance avec la conversation que Debt et Rainbow Dash avaient. Ils parlaient visiblement de haute voltige, et Fluttershy n'étant pas trop calée dans ce domaine, sa timidité l'emportait.

"Hm, pas vraiment. Enfin, j'te connais pas assez pour dire, et j'ai qu'un exemple pour comparer, donc c'est difficile."

"... arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-petit-fils !" termina joyeusement Pinkie.

"Merci de cette précision," ajouta Apple Flower, qui avait vraiment écouté la rose.

"Pas d'quoi !" sautilla la ponette à crinière en barbe-à-papa.

Plusieurs jours après cela, Equestria goûtait enfin à ce que tant avaient recherché : la paix. Les poneys se refaisaient à un train de vie normal et loin de la crainte. Il y eut de nettes améliorations dans la vie du pays, en dehors bien entendue des réconciliations entre soldats, résistants, et citoyens.

Les terres furent réunifiées sous l'ancienne bannière des deux princesses, gardiennes des astres. Sous la bienveillance de ces dernières, mais aussi des juments de l'harmonie, les meilleures décisions furent prises partout dans le pays, pour aller vers un état plus adapté à des temps tranquilles, et bien plus vivable. Discord se mit de lui-même à contribution, emmenant sa fille avec lui partout, lui faisant découvrir ce magnifique pays qu'allait redevenir Equestria.

Cette guerre n'avait pas été sans mal. Parmi les grands tombés, l'on comptait Guardian, Ink Spott la résistante, les deux généraux Dream Night et Evil Shadow. Bien que ces derniers n'avaient pas été appréciés, un hommage leur fut tout de même rendu, en même temps qu'à tous ceux morts durant la bataille, et plus généralement durant la guerre.

Le rassemblement avait réunis des milliers de poneys de tout Equestria, les participants de la bataille, y comprit les nouveaux Éléments, avec un Lemon au mieux de sa forme, et les princesses accompagnées de leur fils.

Alors, durant les heures qui suivirent, dans Solar Roc même, ce qui fut la salle du trône, alors qu'étaient réunis d'illustre personnages de cette bataille.

"Il va être temps pour nous d'y aller," sourit l'alicorne violette.

"Vous êtes sûr, princesse ?" demanda poliment Side, qui se remettait de sa blessure au ventre.

"Tu veux rire !?" fit Rainbow. "Oh ! On a vécu cinq siècles de trop déjà ! Il est temps qu'on s'arrache !"

La plupart des poneys présents rirent, à savoir, si l'on désirait les nommer : Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Celestia, Luna, Moon Hell, Sun Heaven, Side Place, Stary Navigate, Sentry Way, Debt Doubt, Apple Flower, Archer Arrows, Spike, Trixie et Daring Do.

Il avait été décidé que les anciennes juments de l'harmonie s'en iraient, quittant leur corps pour prendre un repos éternel amplement mérité.

"Quelqu'un sait où est Pinkie Pie ?" demanda Rarity.

"Oh, elle et Lemon ont décidées de faire un concours à qui jouerait du plus d'instruments en même temps", ria Stary.

Un grand chambardement se fit entendre, venant de la grande double-porte d'entrée. Les deux roses débarquèrent avec une quantité astronomique d'instruments sur le dos, jouant deux étranges musiques qui ne se mariaient pas très bien. Visiblement, c'était la fin de leur concours, puisqu'elles arrêtèrent de jouer en même temps.

"Hm, match nul," constata Pinkie en enlevant le paquetage de son dos d'un simple sautillement.

"On verra une prochaine fois !" s'enjoua Lemon en faisant de même avec son attirail.

"Pinkie !" appela Twilight. "C'est l'heure !"

"J'arrive !" sautilla Pinkie en approchant de ses amies.

"Alors vous nous laissez," soupira légèrement Moon en regardant les six juments.

"Equestria n'a plus besoin de nous," répondit Twilight. "Il est temps de passer le sabot à ses nouveaux ses habitants."

"Alors si vous le permettez," fit Sun en s'avançant, accompagné de Moon.

Les deux s'inclinèrent, sous le regard un peu surpris des juments, avant de faire en chœur :

"Merci pour tout."

"Je vous ai dit que c'est de notre faute si-"

"Nous ne parlons pas de ça," coupa poliment Moon avec un sourire, relevant la tête. "Nous parlons du fait que, malgré tout, vous avez inspirée une source d'espoir, une flamme de combativité, et c'est ce qui a mené à la fin de cette guerre. Votre légende a traversée des millénaires, et ce n'est pas pour rien. S'il y a eu des poneys capables de croire en la paix, c'est uniquement de votre fait."

Les princesses des astres eurent un sourire approbateur et bienveillant en regardant la scène. Twilight elle-même fut touchée par ces paroles.

"Mais une nouvelle légende est née, les Éléments sont de nouveaux réunis. Vous pouvez accomplir de grandes choses."

"On aura du mal à vous égaler," fit Archer, plaisantant à moitié.

"Je suis sûr que vous y arriverez."

La princesse de l'amitié tourna son regard vers Trixie et Daring Do. L'aventurière rassura d'un geste :

"Ne vous en faites pas pour nous. On s'habitue vite à trois mille ans de décalage !"

L'alicorne eut un sourire, puis regarda Trixie dans les yeux.

Les deux se dévisagèrent quelques secondes, avant que Trixie ne détourne les yeux brutalement, prenant un air hautain.

"Pf ! Je n'ai rien à te dire, si c'est ce que tu attends !"

"Tu as été très brave contre Chrysalis."

La licorne perdit de sa superbe quelques instants, troublée et surprise.

"Tu mérites amplement ton titre de Grande et Puissante Trixie," ajouta Twilight.

Trixie la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux, semblant avoir brutalement changée. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, baissa un peu les yeux, gênée, avant de murmurer :

"Et toi ton titre de princesse..."

"Merci."

Ce fut au tour de son assistant numéro un. Le grand dragon, qui pour une fois était à son aise dans une pièce, puisque celle-ci était spacieuse et à haut plafond.

"Je suis fière de toi Spike," fit doucement Twilight. "T'occuper de l'Empire de Cristal tout ce temps, et dévouer ta vie à tes sujets..."

"Ouais," ria nerveusement Spike. "Si on m'avait dit ça..."

"Continue bien ta vie. Je n'ai rien à te souhaiter que tu n'as déjà."

"Et ne t'inquiète pas, aucun risque qu'on reprenne vos corps," fit le dragon en détournant le sujet, essuyant de sa griffe une larme qui perlait déjà. "Ils ont explosés."

"Ça sonne un peu étrange," tenta de plaisanter l'alicorne qui était dans le même émois. "Mais quelque part, c'est rassurant."

Elle se tourna alors vers son mentor. La grande alicorne blanche qui la regardait avec la même bienveillance.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Elle lui avait déjà dit tout ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, et ce dernier regard clôturait toute conversation, valait toute parole d'adieu.

Twilight se retourna alors vers ses six amies, qui la regardaient en souriant.

"Vous êtes prêtes ?"

"Et comment !" approuva Dash.

"C't'histoire est enfin finie !"

"Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Ne pas prendre une ride en cinq siècles, j'ai eu tord de penser que j'adorerais cela !" commenta Rarity.

"Où est... ?" commença Fluttershy, avant de l'apercevoir.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, visible à la seule vision de la pégase, un regard émue et un sourire gêné sur le visage, le Draconequus lui fit un petit signe des griffes en tant qu'au revoir. Fluttershy lui répondit d'un discret mouvement de sabot, avant de répondre :

"Je suis prête."

"Prêt aussi !" annonça Pinkie qui venait de sortir d'on ne sait où un de ses fameux canon à fête.

La corne de Twilight s'illumina, et les colliers se détachèrent du cou des juments. Les rassemblant avec la couronne, elle les déposa dans un coffret, qu'elle referma, avant de le tendre magiquement à Stary, qui le réceptionna.

Les six se regroupèrent en cercle. Leur tête se touchèrent. La corne de Twilight s'illumina à nouveau, tandis que régnait un grand silence dans la pièce.

Un petit pétillement magique, et les corps des six furent parcourus d'un reflet arc-en-ciel. Alors, commencèrent à s'élever dans les airs des milliers de petites particules magiques étincelante, à mesure que les enveloppe corporelle des Éléments se désagrégeaient.

Elles s'écartèrent légèrement les unes des autres, se regardant une dernière fois chacune dans les yeux.

"On se revoit de l'autre côté," conclut doucement l'alicorne en fermant les yeux.

"Yeeehaw ! Tu l'as dis !"

"On fait une course ?"

"Hum... Je ne sais pas... Je ne me souviens pas de..."

"J'espère que cette histoire ne m'a pas donné un teint affreux !"

"C'EST PARTI !"

La rose donna un grand coup de sabot dans son canon, et celui-ci libéra un salve de confettis et de serpentin, alors que s'immobilisèrent totalement les corps des six changelins qui avaient pris possession des Éléments. Changés en pierre, eux aussi. Ce furent les seuls changelins de tout Equestria à avoir été statufié avec le sourire, et pour l'un d'entre eux dans une position grotesque de jubilation.

Quelques heures après cela, sur le balcon de la chambre de la fausse Celestia, un pégase avait les sabots croisé dessus, regardant l'horizon d'un air rêveur.

Entrant sans bruit dans la pièce, Moon s'avança, prenant lui aussi appuis sur la rambarde en pierre.

"C'est enfin fini," souffla Sun.

"Elle aura durée longtemps cette partie, hein ?"

"Parce que je l'ai faite durée, j'aurais pu la terminer il y a bien longtemps."

"Hey !" fit Moon en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Le violet était de bonne humeur, mais le blanc ne partageait qu'à moitié ce sentiment.

"On va y rester, tu le sais. Je parie que plus de la moitié du public viendra uniquement pour proposer une façon originale de me tuer."

"Dis pas ça voyons !" réprimanda gentiment Moon. "Celestia te l'a dit, on est un peu immortel."

"Parle pour toi. Si tu meurs, tu te retrouve sur la lune. Tu crois que je vais sur le soleil moi ? Faudra un peu plus que de la crème solaire hein."

Moon ria à la plaisanterie.

"J'ai confiance en la justice d'Equestria, tout comme les princesses," conclut Moon. "Elles ne nous laisseront pas mourir comme ça."

"Si tu le dis..."

Voila qui conclut le récit de cette fin de guerre. Ce n'est qu'un fragment de tout ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ce fragment a été transformé en un pan complet de l'histoire par un simple souvenir que tous ont su ne pas oublier. Une légende. La légende de l'Harmonie.

* * *

Si vous avez aimé, vous pouvez participer à la réécriture de cette fic qui est prévue pour 2020, en me donnant le nom de votre OC, une image, et une brève description de sa personnalité. Je l'intègrerais peut-être dans le rework de cette fic, sa personnalité sera peut-être un brin dénaturée selon mes besoins.

Remerciements :  
Jack Hyde et Twinkle Toes, relecteurs compulsifs qui m'ont aidé à la réalisation de cette fic bien plus qu'ils ne le pensent.  
Ceux qui me suivent.  
Antoine, qui se reconnaîtra.  
Ceux qui m'ont donné leurs OCs :  
\- Zebu (Iron Shovel, Sweety Vanilla)  
\- Hestern Haste (lui-même)  
\- Dark Blitz (lui-même)  
\- makuta (Dream Night)  
\- Duoanimation (Evil Shadow)  
\- Cesese (Shadow Mantle)  
\- MissLazzy (Ink Spott)  
\- Kingraptor (John, King)  
\- Blackhoof (lui-même)  
\- cocolicoco (Serene Thumb)  
\- Jack Hyde (Fortuitous Winter)  
\- Amaanes (Cold Sea)  
\- peposims55 (Danaé Starwright)  
\- Soron (Sorencer)  
\- pieick6662 (Sky Player)  
\- Grelegraine (Ice Seed)  
\- Adalrick Nordman (Sinuous Path)  
\- Romeo Nightinamare (lui-même)  
\- TwinkleToes (lui-même)  
\- trone (Red Cloud & Bonkers Wing)


End file.
